Me and Miss Granger
by karategirl666
Summary: My take on the relationship between Hermione Granger and Viktor Krum during her fourth year. Sequel up. Whole fanfic re written and edited 50 out of 50 chapters edited. Novel Length
1. Savior

ME AND MISS GRANGER

-o-

_A fanfiction by: Karategirl666_

_Redone as of 3/14/2013_

_Disclaimor: Rowlings world twisted to my liking. _

_Thank you to all my name readers who have supported me over the past 10 years. Your loyalty, your kind words, and your helpful always fair reviews have made me the writer I am today and the writer I hope to one day become. Thank you all again. Please enjoy the Redone Version of Me and Miss Granger. (still the same just with better spelling and few added non important things…)_

-o-

Hermione rushed down the long empty clearing. Her mind was in turmoil. One second she had been right next to Ron and Harry, then Harry had been gone somewhere on the ground lying motionless. Then all at once Ron had been swept away with the crowd and now she was on her own jumping behind a large tent as death eaters in large scary masks passed by.

"Oh god…" she whispered. Her heart was pounding against her rib cage as she took off once more. She was heading towards the forest where she had seen many run off. She hoped to meet up with at least one of her friends. She had tried hard to find her way back to Harry, to try and help him but everything was so different tents that once stood strong were lying in rubble, and there was fire everywhere. Nothing looked the same so navigating was difficult. By the time she had given up all together she was one of the few left to be picked off by the death eaters. She knew though being who she was she wouldn't be given the gift of a swift death and the thought of what they might do to her instead made her more scared then she liked to be.

"There!" she looked over her shoulder to see three death eaters had spotted her.

"No No…" she muttered running as fast as she could. She laughed in relief as she nearly made it to the forest.

"Get him!" she turned once more, they weren't after her. Her mind snapped with realization they might have found Harry. She could see a tall broad shoulder young man rushing through the tents trying to escape as he shot curses over his shoulder.

_No that's not Harry, not the right build… I need to keep running…_ she saw a bright blue light shoot straight through the young man's shoulder. A loud cry sounded as he fell to the ground. They were nearing him their wands raised as he struggled to get to his feet. _They're going to kill him… _with all the bravery she possessed she rushed towards the terrifying scene.

"Get away from him!" Hermione shouted rushing towards the young man who lay on the ground obviously hurt and in distress. She jumped in front of him her wand raised her chest heaving. "Incendio!" she shouted. A great wall of fire burst in front of her protecting them from the nearing death eaters. "Come on we have to get out of here!" she pulled him to his feet blindly and carried most of his weight while diving into the forest. "Come on we have to keep moving they'll be coming after us come on!" she kept him going when she knew all he wanted to do was fall down. Her eyes searched for some type of cover as she heard the nearing erratic footsteps behind her. She spotted a cave like structure shrouded by trees and bushes. "There come on just a few more feet come on you can make it!" she whispered hastily as he made a sound of sheer pain. She pulled him into the darkness and pulled him to the very back of the dank cave. "Stay very quiet…" she whispered before moving to dim light that shrouded the very front of the cave. If the death eaters somehow came upon them he would be safer unseen in the back while she would take the fall for him in the front. When she heard them move away Hermione lit her wand and turned to tend to whoever it was she had saved.

"Ah…" he groaned his hand on a bleeding shoulder. She looked to see his leg bleeding heavily, it was a wound that she couldn't mend.

"Farula." She whispered bandages flew from her wand and wrapped themselves around the injured leg. She looked up to see his shoulder still bleeding, but not as much as his leg had been. She moved her hands to it prying off his who grasped onto it. "Please…" she said to him, he looked at her for a long moment. "I can help you…" she said. He only nodded and removed his hands from the wound on his shoulder. "Thank you…" she said, he nodded again while watching her point her wand to his shoulder. "Episky…" she said her wand flicking towards the wound. A loud snap sounded and he groaned in pain as he rolled slightly. "Sorry… I'm so sorry…" she whispered looking over her shoulder hoping to god no one had heard his cry of pain.

"What was that!?" she heard someone call from outside.

"Bloody hell… Finite." She muttered her wand going dark.

"Is anybody in here!?" she looked through the darkness to see a man. "Is anyone here!? We're looking for survivors!" the wounded man went to call only to have her hand fly over his mouth he looked to her in question and she covered her mouth with one finger her eyes wide with fear. "Lumos!" She saw the mask at the end of the tunnel and aimed.

"Flipendo!" she shouted the death eater instantly flew back. "Stay here!" she shouted to the young man who still lay injured. She rushed out of the cave and saw her opponent slowly getting up.

"You think it wise? To cross wands with a death eater?"

"Expelliarmus!" she shouted the wand in the death eaters hand burst from his grasp. "Stupify!" he flew back into a tree and fell completely knocked out. "Indicarsurus." Ropes wound its way around the death eaters body securing him. She rushed back into the cave the light at her wands tip lit once more. "We have to move." She said. "Can you walk?" he nodded. "Alright come on." They moved out of the cave slowly only to hear movement to her right. Hermione jumped in front of the older boy her wand raised. "Who goes there!?" she commanded.

"We are friends not foe!" a thick accented voice came.

"Hermione?" she looked forward to see Mr. Weasley she breathed easily. "My god are you okay!?" he asked rushing over to her.

"I'm fine but this boy here he's hurt." She said. "I healed his shoulder but he has other wounds that I cannot heal."

"Did you secure this death eater?" she looked to see a man looking over the bound figure.

"Yes." She said. "He attacked, I fought back. I know it's wrong because I'm underage…" she said.

"You will have a full pardon from the ministry." He said.

"You're Crouch." She said after a moment.

"That I am." He said with a kind look.

"Hermione will you help me find my son?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Of course." She said starting to head off.

"Wait." She turned in mid run while Mr. Weasley continued forward. "Vwat is your name?" the boy she had saved asked.

"Hermione Granger. These men will help you I must go now." she said rushing off after Mr. Weasley while Crouch and a few others ran with them.

"Krum are you alright?" One of the attending wizards asked.

"Where are you hurt?" Another asked. He didn't say anything but watched the girl rush off out of sight.

_Nice to meet you Hermione granger… _he thought a small smile playing up his lips.


	2. Announcement

Hermione was easing up. In all honesty she hadn't felt safe not since the world cup. But now that she was on the train back to Hogwarts she felt a little safer. In truth though she was expecting at any moment for the train to come to a halt and for death eaters to swarm in. The night they had attacked the camp site Hermione had never been so scared in her life. It had been a true test for her, and though the others had assured her that she had passed with flying colors, she wasn't so sure of herself. Crouch had applauded her dueling skills and her bravery, but Hermione didn't feel so brave. She had nearly been shaking the whole time until Mr. Weasley had found her and the young man she had been tending to. Which later she had found out had been Viktor Krum the _"great"_ seeker.

Hermione furrowed her brow. She had been somewhat stupid not recognizing him. She had after all just seen him nearly win the world cup. She had been too scared though to tell celebrity from ordinary person. In all truth though the status of famous didn't mean much to her, she was after all the friend to the boy who lived. To Hermione you weren't truly famous until you had secured yourself in history and she doubted that catching a snitch had done that for Krum.

"Mione you okay?" she looked up to see Harry looking at her worriedly from behind his glinting glasses.

"Oh yeah sorry just went off in my thoughts for a moment." She said with a smile. "Are you alright? How's your head doing?" Harry had been knocked out momentarily after being kicked in the head during the attack.

"Oh all healed but I'm still having headaches here and there… You think magic would extend far enough to get rid of them." He said.

"When we get to the school Pumfrey can take a look." Ron said.

"Just what I want to do, go up and see the nurse. I'd rather go straight to the great hall and find out exactly what the big deal at the school is." Harry said.

"My parents were pretty excited." Ron said.

"Hermione do you have any clue?" Harry asked.

"I was sworn to secrecy by Ron's parents but it should be a fun time… If not dangerous. Then again what would Hogwarts be for us without a bit of danger?" She asked settling back into her seat on the train while her friends smiled. Though she knew some of what was going to happen she wasn't all sure. There were limited resources as to what exactly was going to happen. All she knew was there was going to be a tournament, with other participating schools and seeing as they were heading to Hogwarts, her school would be hosting every one. She smiled, excited that she would be meeting new people.

-o-

Hermione, Harry and Ron sat at their table waiting for the headmaster to come up to the podium. Ron and Harry were staring at Dumbledore with intense eyes just wanting to get the announcements over with so they could eat while Hermione was looking over the familiar great hall. She truly felt safe now, and heavily relieved that Harry was in the capable hands of Dumbledore. Every summer since meeting Harry Potter she was in constant fear for his life.

That's why she had taken to writing him every night if she could. Though he only replied to the ones that were important which was usual one out of the dozen she wrote a day. But if she didn't write to him she felt like she was leaving him by himself knowing that Ron only wrote once a week. Besides in many ways Harry was her link to the magical world. Though she loved her muggle life, the wizarding world had many advantages.

"Here it comes…" Ron said nearly bouncing in his chair.

"Boys…" Hermione and Ginny muttered together with a smile.

"Are you two even a bit excited?" Fred and George asked them.

"Hermione here already knows what's going to happen." Ginny said.

"So do we but we're still excited!" George said with a laugh.

"How do you two know?" Hermione asked eyeing them.

"Duh Hermione we're brilliant at potions." Fred said.

"We slipped Dad a truth serum."

"That's highly illegal." Ginny said.

"No its not." Hermione Fred and George said together.

"It's just frowned upon." Hermione said.

"Right you are." The twins said smirking before turning to see Dumbledore at his podium.

-o-

"Vould you look at that?" Jamous hit Viktors chest lightly so he could look at a group of girls in blue dresses line up in front of the doors of the great hall while a wiry looking man rushed in through a slight crack in double doors. He was more interested in him then the seemingly lovely ladies. "Do you not see them Viktor?"

"Yes I see them." He said looking them over with a little interest. They batted their eyes at him while smiling and waving slightly before their giant of a headmistress clapped her hands to get them to stay attentive while throwing him a glare. He frowned and looked to his friend who was winking at one of them. "I vouldn't." Viktor said.

"Why not?" Jamous asked.

"Because they are not good trust worthy vomen."

"Who cares about trust worthy? You are such old man, looking for a wife already are you?" Viktor just smiled as he watched the young girls begin to file into the great hall in a very choreographed matter.

"Ready yourselves." Karkaroff said motioning for everyone to get in line as the doors closed to conceal them. "Not you Viktor." he was pulled by his headmaster. "Stand beside me." It made Viktor sick the way his headmaster used him for such trivial things such as attention.

"Don't worry comrade it vill be over soon." Jamous said clapping his friend on the back.

"Dah…" Viktor said with a nod. Soon enough he heard the name of his school called out the doors swung open and the long line of Durmstrang students began to file in.

-o-

Hermione watched as the girls flooded the hall. Smiling and winking at every male they saw. She turned to Ginny who had the same annoyed look. Hermione was all about not judging its book by its cover. But she did make predictions on books by their covers and by their blue covers she predicted a very difficult year with the young women.

"They are very pretty…" Ginny whispered next to her as she watched Harry fawn over them practically drooling as he watched them rush by.

"You could give those girls a run for their money any day." Hermione said and her young friend looked to her with a small smile.

"So could you."

"Ah you're just being sweet now." she said bumping Ginny who laughed lightly.

"Now introducing the proud sons of Durmstrang!"

"Now it's our turn to fawn and drool." Ginny said making Hermione laugh lightly before she began to watch tons of young men file into the great hall. Their cockiness of how they entered spinning large sticks in front of them made her glare. She wondered momentarily if the large sticks they spun represented something else, such as their male _"ego". _

"Oh my…" a few girls gasped.

"It's Viktor Krum." Ron said. Hermione looked to see the young man walking in way ahead of his headmaster with a somewhat determined look. She frowned as she watched the headmaster behind him look at Viktor with an animalist expression. That was not the look of a caring kind hearted headmaster.

Viktor passed the many tables of envious boys, and drooling girls. He didn't want to look; he hated it when people stared at him. The only time it didn't bother him was when he was on his broom and it was the middle of a game. He wished he had been given the choice to stay back at the school, where everyone had just accepted him as who he was a young man, student, and by chance world athlete. He knew that here it would be different, and he was sure that no one was going to see past his Quidditch title. He followed his brothers and sat at a table that lay beneath the large banner of a snake. As the many students around him stared and gawked, he smiled to himself as he thought back to Hermione, the girl who had saved him. The girl who was the only one to ever not recognize him as the "famous" Bulgarian seeker. He had wondered many times if she had even knew who he was. He wondered if she even knew what Quidditch was.

"Hey there." He turned to see a tall lean blonde boy sitting next to him.

"Uh… Hallo." Viktor said with a polite nod.

"The names Draco, Draco Malfoy." He put his hand out. His headmaster had told him of the boy, though Viktor already knew him from reputation. His father had warned him many times of the Malfoys. His father had told him to watch out if he ever came in contact with one. Though his headmaster had told him that when he met Draco he was to embrace him as a comrade. Viktor would settle thankfully for a hand shake.

"Viktor Krum.' He said.

"I know." Draco said with a smile. "I saw you play at the world cup… Rotten call. You should have won."

"We all think so." Jamous said from beside his friend. He knew that when Malfoy had said it wasn't genuine but for flattery. But Jamous was a different matter, he had been his friend before the trophies, and Quidditch matches, so whatever Jamous said he knew he could trust, as long as it didn't pertain to women.

"You know… I was a player myself. Seeker as well." Malfoy stated.

_Here we go… _Viktor thought.

"Really Vat's interesting." Jamous said nudging Viktor under the table.

"Did you play Vell?" Viktor asked trying not to smile at his friends antics.

"He was right foul at it." Blaise said earning him a deep glare from his friend.

"This true?" Viktor asked.

"No Blaise here just hates competition; he was just sore he didn't get on the team."

"You still play?" Jamous asked.

"No." Blaise said answering for Draco.

"No." Draco said still glaring at the boy.

"That's right; it was canceled this year for tournament." Viktor said.

"No he was kicked off his first year." Blaise said looking at Draco with challenging eyes.

"Due to injury." Draco said looking to Viktor.

"Vwat happened?" Jamous asked.

"He hurt his wiwi." Blaise said making others howl in laughter while Draco kicked him harshly under the table. Viktor and Jamous put on cold faces though both knew that later that night they were going to tell the whole story to the whole ship.

-o-

The dinner past quickly after an upsetting announcement ( Upsetting to any high strung wizard under the age of 17.) so Hermione wiped her mouth and placed her napkin in the middle of her plate and watched it instantly disappear.

"Well I'm off to the library to see if they need any help down there, I'll be back before nine." She said.

"See ya." Came the muttered replies of her friends. She smiled as she headed off down the great hall. She knew she was one of the first to leave, but she didn't want to dilly dally not when the wondrous calm library awaited her. She walked out of the great hall with a pep to her step thoroughly ready for some much needed study and school prep.

"Well well well…" Hermione froze and turned to see Draco standing next to a few Durmstrang boys.

"Oh it's just you." Hermione said turning and heading away.

"Wait right there mudblood!" she turned and smiled tilting her head.

"Mud blood? Witty." She said her eyes dancing. "Now if you don't have any more insults I will be heading off. Good night." With that she turned and headed out. Viktor came out along with Jamous just in time to see a familiar retreating form. He tilted his head trying to place the female gate. The way she walked off, was very familiar to him but he couldn't remember when he had seen such a thing.

"Mudblood!" Viktors head snapped to look at Draco while the girl continued to walk away. He pulled out a wand and aimed, a bright red light shot towards her she turned and stepped out of the way, it hit the stone well beside her shattering it completely. She looked over it and then back to Draco with a smile.

"What is going on out here?" McGonagall asked rushing out. "Miss Granger what happened?"

"Granger?" Viktor asked wide eyed. The girl had been somewhat far away. Now he recognized her.

"Malfoy attacked the wall." Hermione said. "It was being bad and I guess he felt the urge to punish it."

"What?" she turned to look at the boy when she went to look back Hermione was gone.

"Viktor what is it?" Jamous asked seeing a smile across his face.

"It is nothing." He said. "But I must go now." Jamous watched his friend walk off in the direction of the girl who had just left. He smirked before he caught sight of three blue clad students heading off swaying their hips as they did.

"Oh oh oh…" he whispered rushing to them and throwing his arms around their shoulders. "Hallo Beautiful vomen…" he said making them giggle.


	3. Courtship

Hermione walked through the many rows of books. When she had asked the librarian what needed to be done she had just smiled and handed her a key.

"What's this?" Hermione asked looking down at it.

"It's the key to the library." Hermione's eyes brightened. "The head master let me make a spare, just for you. We all know how hard you work when you're here and how much you help out we thought it only fair to give the privilege of being able to come here even when it's not open." She smiled. "Now you don't have to sneak in." Hermione was about to deny it when the librarians eyes sparkled letting her know she wasn't mad.

"Thank you…" Hermione said softly as she looked down at the key like it was her new best friend.

"It's no trouble at all but in thanks you can lock up for tonight."

"Of course." Hermione said with a smile. "If someone comes in though what should I do?"

"Do what you usually do help them out if they need it and make sure that they return their books. But no one other than you ever comes here on the first night so it should be empty."

"Alright have a good time." Hermione said waving as the older woman headed out. Hermione smiled as she headed into the back of the library to grab a book to read until closing. She arrived at the muggle section of the library a few minutes later. It always took longer to get there because it was in the very back. She looked over the shelves and saw a red velvet binding sticking out. "Oh that's no good." She said getting on the ladder.

The only thing she didn't like about the section was not only were the books muggle but everything was. She couldn't just reach for a book and by her sheer will it would present its self to her. Instead she had to climb to get it. Hermione was never fond of heights and she didn't trust the old ladder which she now stood on. Hermione with a small breath climbed to the very top and pushed the book back into place. She heard something scuffle at the top of the shelf and froze. She looked up swearing to herself that she had just seen something move. Hermione looked around before heading up the ladder to the very top. A loud snarl sounded while open jaws flew at her.

"Oh!" Hermione fell backward off the ladder. She took a small breath as her body slammed against the stone ground. She hissed in pain as she rolled onto her stomach and slowly pushed herself up. "Owe owe…" she whispered, her back felt like it was on fire.

"Are you alright?" she heard a thick accented voice ask as someone quickly helped her to a standing position.

"Oh yes…" Hermione said putting on a brave face. "I'm fine thank you." She leaned back against a table and examined herself. "Nothing feels broken…"

"That was quite a fall." He said.

"I've taken worse." She said with a smile as she brushed herself off and slowly looked up at the top of the shelf.

"Vwat happened?" he watched Hermione take out her wand.

"Accio the monster book of monsters." the book flew off the top of the shelf snarling and landed in her hands. As it snapped and snarled she rubbed the spine. An almost inaudible purr sounded and Hermione smiled. "There you go…" she said as she wrapped the buckle around it to make sure it stayed closed. "This little book can be quite mean if you don't pet it once in a while." She said looking to the young man who had helped her. "It knocked me off the ladder you see." Her eyes registered the person in front of her. "Oh it's you." She said with a tilt of her head. Standing before her was the boy she had saved the night of the world cup.

"I was unsure if you vould recognize me." Viktor said with a smile and she only shrugged.

"I was unsure myself when it came to you recognizing me." Hermione said. "So what can I help you with?" She asked starting to walk off not so much as giving him another look. He smiled as he watched her walk away indifferent towards him; it was refreshing it hadn't just been a fluke she really didn't care who he was.

"I was looking for an interesting read." He said as he quickly walked to catch up to her. "Somefing to pass time. What do you recommend?"

"Me?" she asked turning. "Hmm… Well everything…" She said with an honest smile as she looked around. "I haven't read a boring book here yet. That is except for the goblin wars of 1812."

"I like history." He said with a smile.

"Oh really? Hmm… Wait I know." She said looking around and then smiling as her hand reached up into the air. He frowned knowing full well she was going to give him a book on Quidditch. "Here I think this would be perfect for you." She walked up to him and handed it over. He smiled when he saw the title.

**Great Bulgarian Wizards 1200-1532**

"If you're interested in history then that should be good. It's one of my favorites." With that she headed off. Viktor looked up from the book to see she was half way down the aisle. He jogged slightly to catch up. Hermione looked over her shoulder wondering why he was following her.

"How do I check out?" he asked.

"Here." She brought him over to the front desk where there was a large leather bound book laying open. "You'll be the first to check out a book for the year other than me." Hermione said pointing to her name at the top of the first page.

"Hogwarts history folume twelve." He read. "Sounds interesting."

"It really is." She said with a smile. "Now just put your name down here… and then the title here." He did as she said, while she smiled, he had really elegant handwriting. It swirled across the page in perfect penmanship. "I Hope you enjoy the book." She said as she began to walk off.

"Miss Granger?"

"Hermione." she said turning. "Miss Granger is for professors or old women." She had a pleasant smile playing her lips.

"I never got chance to thank you." He said walking up to her.

"Oh no need for thanks I kind of work here now." He tilted his head before his mind snapped with realization.

"No not for book." He said quickly and she tilted her head. "For the world cup."

"Oh…" she said catching on. "It was no problem your wounds were easy to heal." She said walking off again. He sighed, she really didn't understand what he was trying to thank her for.

"Not for healing me." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her back. "You saved my life, I owe you much." Hermione looked down at their entwined hands before looking up at Viktor.

"No no no you don't owe me anything." Hermione said a little uncomfortable with the formal physical contact. "You would have done the same, I'm sure."

"I am not sure of this." He said. "You were very brave."

"Well I'm a Gryffindor it's kind of what we do." He smiled and then looked down to see her hand still held firmly in his. He let it go, the hand dropping to her side as she smiled. "Tell me how the book is, I find it quite interesting, but I always like to hear others opinions." With that she left leaving Viktor to watch her head off into the back of the library. He smiled at the retreating form before looking down at the book and flipping it open.

"There you Are." He turned to see Jamous with three girls around him all batting their eyelashes. "We haf work." He said winking at his friend. Viktor just shook his head before heading past him. "Vere are you going?" Jamous asked watching his friend head away.

"Reading!" he called over his shoulder.

"Read-reading… seriously? Reading!?" he shook his head before looking to the women. "That's alright we can still haf good time." The girls looked at each other before looking him up and down and walking away giggling as they did. "No beautiful ladies don't do this." He dropped to his knees and reached for them. "My heart breaks as you walk!" they looked over their shoulders before giggling and rushing back to his extended arms and charming smile.

-o-

That night Viktor lay awake in his cabin. Being the potential and most likely Champion his head master had set him up in an old cabin by the lake. He had wanted to stay with his comrades, but the headmaster had insisted that he have solitude and complete privacy. When he had told him privacy the sick old man had winked at him. Obviously his head master thought he would be having the company of a different woman every night.

Viktor reached over to his night stand and picked up the book Hermione had given to him. He was sure she would have pulled out a Quidditch book. He had been surprised when she had pulled this one instead. She didn't think of him as an athlete at all, just another person. He loved how she looked to him with barely any interest it was refreshing. She was refreshing. He had cursed at himself when he had come around the corner to find her lying on the ground. He would have loved to have been there to catch her. To save her just like she had saved him. His eyes closed as his mind drifted back to the night he had met the brave Hermione Granger.

He had been running his feet connecting to the ground like an ax upon fresh wood. Every step had echoed through his body shaking his bones to the core. It had been painful as he tried to escape the death eaters that came towards him. He had battled them at first but when ten showed up out of nowhere he knew it was time to run. He shot curses and hexes anything he could think of over his shoulder but nothing stopped them they just kept coming.

Then when the forest had been in his line of sight he had felt the greatest pain he had ever experienced hit his body followed by three other curses. He had buckled to his knees feeling pain radiate through his back and shoulders. He had found himself unable to move unable to hardly breathe as he tried to crawl away. There was no doubt in his mind that there on the forest floor was where he was going to die, and he wasn't ready not in the least bit.

"Get away from him!" he heard someone shout and then jump in front of him. "Incendio!" a great wall of fire rushed out from her wand and blocked the death eaters from getting to him.** "**Come on we have to get out of here!" she pulled him to his feet blindly and carried most of his weight while diving into the forest. "Come on we have to keep moving they'll be coming after us come on!" her voice had been pleading, the desperation and worry kept him going as he clung to her small frame. He stole peeks at her face as her eyes darted around looking for any threats. "They're coming… Come on just a few more feet come on you can make it!" she whispered hastily. She pulled him into the dark and pulled him further into the caves darkness. She neared the front of the cave and when the footsteps that had been sounding ceased she moved back to him the tip of her wand fully lit. All fear in her eyes was gone as she looked over him with worry.

"Ah…" he had groaned the bleeding in his shoulder was intense while the pain in his leg was mind blowing. She moved towards it and looked it over her wand pointing to it

"Farula." She whispered bandages flew from her wand and wrapped themselves around the injured leg. She looked up to see his shoulder still bleeding. Her eyes had somewhat been relieved as she reached to him and tried to tug his hand from it. He didn't want to let go afraid she was just going to put bandages on it instead of helping. He didn't understand at the time why she wasn't just fully helping him. "Please…" she said to him. He hadn't been sure at first she looked young and not at all old enough to know proper healing spells. "I can help you…" she said. He looked at her closely, the kindness in her eyes making his hand drop from his shoulder. "Thank you…" she said softly. He only nodded while watching her point her wand to his shoulder. "Episky…" she said her wand flicking towards the wound.

"Ah!" he groaned as he felt a snap in his shoulder fallowed by a searing sizzling feeling from the wound cleaning and healing itself.

"Sorry… Sorry…" she looked over her shoulder towards the entrance of the cave. He was sorry as well, he hoped to all the great wizards that he hadn't just given up their hiding spot.

"What was that!?" she heard someone call from outside.

"Oh god… finite." She muttered her wand going dark.

"Is anybody in here!" she looked up slightly. "Is anyone here! We're looking for survivors!" He went to call only to have her hand fly over his mouth he looked to her in question she covered her mouth with one finger her eyes wide with fear as she slowly shook her head.

"Lumos!" the cave lit up revealing the mask of a death eater. "Flipendo!" she had aimed perfectly the death eater flying back. She turned to him with fierce eyes. "Stay here." She said before rushing off. He had been afraid for a moment, when he heard an exchange of words and then a bright flash of light. But when she came back he had felt relief like never before. "We have to move." She said. "Can you walk?" he nodded. "Alright come on." They moved out of the cave slowly only to hear movement to their right. The girl had jumped in front of him her wand raised and ready to defend him. If she was just a fan girl she was going beyond the call of duty. "Who goes there!?" she shouted her voice full of nothing but strength. That's when it happened they had been found and they were safe though Viktor knew full well that if she hadn't come along he would be dead and buried in the cold Bulgarian ground.

Viktor lay back on his bed and looked up at the wood ceiling. He owed the young witch so much. He wondered how he could ever repay her for her actions. Though he had said thank you to her, he felt as though he needed to do much more. He didn't just feel as though he needed to, he wanted to. Deep down there was nothing he wanted more then to repay her for her bravery.

"Her…mi…nanee…" he frowned. "That vill not do…" he groaned. "Her…My…Onananee…" he shook his head. "Ahk!" he groaned disgusted with his English. "Her…Mi…naninini… zis is going to be a very long…" he searched for the word. "Courtship?"


	4. Cut

_Special thanks too: _

embirsiphonelilathia- its nice to have a reader who reviews so much it really keeps me writing. Being this is my first ever VK/HG story I'm glad people like it! so embirsiphonelilathia this chapter goes out to you! The reviewer of the day!

-o-

Hermione walked through the library during her free period. She had a lot of those now due to her time turning last year. She had gotten more classes done than usual causing her to have a lot of free time this term. It was supposed to give her more time to study but she found that after one "study" class she was done and knew what she needed to know. So here she was helping first years find any texts they needed for their classes. Now she was just walking around putting back books that they had forgotten to put away themselves.

"Honestly how difficult is it to put back a book…" she muttered. "All you have to do is reach and let it go the rest is taken care of…" she now understood why librarians were bitter people. It shocked her how little the students cared for the books. She felt a tug at the back of her sweater and turned expecting to see a small first year but instead found herself looking into the broad chest of Viktor Krum. She looked up with a pleasant look. "Back again?" she asked with a smile.

"I haf finished book." He said handing it to her.

"Ah quick read don't you think?"

"Yes, it was good." He said with a smile as he nodded at her.

"One of my favorites." She said walking away. Viktor followed her as she reached up and had the book levitate from her hand and fly back to its original place on the shelves. She started to walk away only to have him follow her once more. She slowly turned to face him. "Can I help you with something else?" she asked.

"You haf good taste in texts… Was wondering if you haf any other…" he searched for word.

"Suggestions?" she offered.

"Yes suggeshons." He said with a smile though he wanted to kick himself for purnouncing the English word wrong.

"Oh sure… Still want history or maybe you want fiction?" she asked.

"History is good takes longer to read."

"Not for you, in all honesty it took me two days to read that last book you read it in barely a night… Its impressive." His chest swelled slightly as he smiled and followed her to another book shelf. She had thought it impressive; he would have to pretend to read books fast more often. "Oh hey I haven't read this one." A red bound book flew down into her hands. "The History of Durmstrang… I think it's new…" she said looking to him.

"I know my history of school, if you don't you should read it, is interesting." He said.

"Maybe I will." She said tucking the book under her arm. It wasn't nearly as big as the Hogwarts a history volumes but it was still thick and would probably take her a few days to fully get through. Her other hand reached up into the air as a book fell down into it. "Here you go, I think you should read this." He looked it over.

"A history of Triwizard tournament." He read. "You think I will be champion?" he didn't like that she had assumed it.

"No…" she said making him smile for reasons she wasn't sure. "But I know you're going to enter its expected of you." He nodded in understanding. "I think you should know what you're getting yourself into before you do…" he noticed the worry in her eyes, it was the same worry that had been there when they had been in the forest and she had been addressing his wounds. "Just read it and then mull over the decision to enter… You might be surprised at the choice you make. You might surprise everyone." with that she walked off and left him alone looking down at the book. He looked around before heading to the back out of sight from many giggling fan girls.

He tucked himself away in a corner; the girls had taken to watching him while his back was turned as long as he faced them they would not venture close not unless they were very bold. He looked up to see them hiding behind a far off corner and then saw Hermione.

"Can I help you girls?" she asked. The girls sputtered as they looked from Hermione to Viktor who Hermione didn't even know was still in the library. "Look if you guys don't have any books in hand then I'm afraid you all have to leave." They glared at her. "You heard me shoo." She waved them off with a parchment in hand. They glared at her once more before walking off. "Honestly…" she muttered heading back into the stacks and out of his sight.

He frowned at her absence but then moved back into the chair flipping open the book to start reading. Viktor looked up from the book which he closed now half way read. He wondered how long he had been in the library and looked out the window in front of him to see it was night, the stars hanging high in the sky.

"You're still here." Hermione said peeking around a corner. "You haven't been here the whole time have you?" She inquired walking out into the open.

"I… think I must haf." He said standing. "It is interesting read." He said holding up the book

"That's not good you must have missed all your classes." She said walking over to him. "Why didn't you just check it out? That way you wouldn't have had to skip." He felt flustered in that moment she was obviously upset with his actions.

"I did not mean to skip it just happened." He said running his fingers through his short hair before looking to her. She didn't seem to be angry, now she seemed to be interested.

"So… Now that you kind of know what you're getting into… Will you still put your name into the goblet?" she asked.

"I think maybe I vill but first I vill think long and hard before I do that is for very sure." She frowned slightly.

"You're not just mouth feeding me are you?" He raised an eyebrow searching his mind for the term. After a moment he looked to her with a small sheepish smile.

"I am unsure of this term." He admitted a little embarrassed.

"You're not just saying that for my own good?" she asked.

"No no, people haf died this is no good." He said shaking a hand in front of himself to emphasize and she smiled.

"Good I'm glad that you are at least not running into this thing blindly. I think that this tournament…" Her voice trailed off and she laughed. "Never mind. I shouldn't speak out of turn."

"No please speak mind." He said quickly.

"I just think this tournament is a horrible idea. It's all very irresponsible especially since what has happened."

"Because students haf died?" he asked.

"Not only that but because of latest attacks in the magical world. If I were a group of extremist death eaters I would want to attack something very…" she stopped. "Never mind."

"No I wish to hear your thoughts."

"It doesn't matter I've already forgotten what I was going to say." She said. "Would you like to check that out and take it with you? Dinner will be getting ready very soon."

_Why did she stop speaking? I liked hearing what she had to say…_

"Oh yes this vould be good." She smiled as she took the book and headed off. "Are you here often?" he asked watching her navigate the maze of bookshelves easily.

"More than I'm in my own dorm." She said as they got to the front desk where she opened the checkout book.

"Are you co book keeper?" He inquired.

"Me?" she asked.

"Dah." He said with a nod. She looked up in thought.

"I guess I am now…" she said thinking back to when she was given the key to the library.

"So you like books?"

"Very much so." She said as she watched him put his name down, it never ceased to amaze her how neat his hand writing was. "Well, have a good night." She went to walk away.

"Are you not coming down to hall?" he asked stopping her.

"Oh no I will I just have to close all the window shutters." She said before continuing to walk.

"I vill help." He said fallowing her.

"Oh no you don't have to." She said quickly wondering why he was so helpful.

"I do not mind is least I can do for finding me such good book."

"You really don't have to I can-."

"I'd like to…" He said and she slowly nodded.

"Oh uhm… Alright…" she said as she walked over to one of the inside shutters and unlatched it from the wall and started to close them up. She could do it magically but she had promised her mother that she would at least try not to do everything the magical way. It wasn't because she didn't like what her daughter was it was just she didn't want her daughter losing her ideals of hard work, and neither did Hermione. Viktor was in front of her the whole time taking care of the sills easily while Hermione had to pry the rusty bolts from the wall to get them closed. When she was almost done one of the cables snapped. With fast and deadly precision it whipped across her hand. She gasped pulling her injured hand away from the offending cable.

"Are you alright?" he asked walking over to her quickly. She cradled the hand to her chest as she looked it over, blood was cascading down her crème colored skin to then drip to the ground.

"No I got cut…" she said hissing in pain.

"Let me see." His hand removed the one that cradled the injured one. She hissed slightly when his fingers moved and grazed the slit skin. "This is deep cut." He said looking it over as he took out his wand.

"What are you doing?" she asked her eyes slightly wide.

"I can help you." He said mimicking what she had said to him. She slowly nodded trusting him as he had with her. He flicked the wand and instantly a searing pain came as it started to heal. When it was done she still had a small scratch across her skin. "Magic can't heal everything, though it should." He said pulling a maroon bandana from his pocket and tying it over her hand concealing the cut. She looked down at it and then up to him with an unreadable expression. "Is good?" he asked.

"Oh uhm yes very… Thank you." She said pulling her petite hand away from his large ones. "Looks like we are even." She said.

"Not close I healed cut you saved life. There is much to repay, and little time to do it in." he said with a smile. "Dinner? Now we go yes?" he asked.

"Oh uhm Sure…" she said as they walked out of the library. She started to pull at the doors only to have Viktor step forward and do it for her, easily moving the heavy doors closed. "Thank you." She said as she walked up and locked them.

"You haf key?" he asked eyeing it. "But you are student."

"Yes but I spend a lot of my free time here so I sometimes watch over the library for the librarian who has been gone a lot… I think she may be dating someone." She said with a soft smile happy that the older woman had finally found someone.

"And you?" she looked up at him as they walked.

"I what?" she asked.

"Do you haf someone?"

"Oh erm…" She cleared her throat. "No." she said looking ahead feeling a blush creep into her cheeks. It was a somewhat personal question.

"No one?"

"No, just me myself and the wonderful books I own. Oh and my cat." She frowned knowing how depressing that must have sounded. But when she looked to him he was smiling like a fool. "What about you?"

"I had girl… But she is gone, left for beater on rival team."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear about that." She said feeling bad for the young man.

"I am not." He said surprising her. "She was not good voman… Batted her eye lashes and gave many compliments but never thought for self." She raised an eyebrow. "How you say… Blonde." She laughed lightly covering her mouth to conceal the giggle. He smiled down at her, the laugh had been so light and carefree ringing like a beautiful bell.

"Sorry I shouldn't laugh." She said.

"Oh no I haf many times." He said making her giggle once more as he let a small laugh of his own escape him. The low sound had surprised her; it was a nice laugh and even nicer smile that played upon his lips. She looked away from the kind look to gaze down at her hand which his bandana covered.

"Give it back!" Hermione looked up to see a first year girl jumping at a book that Crabbe held high above her head while Goyle snickered.

"If you want it you should jump higher mud blood." Goyle said. The girl froze and backed away not believing what she had heard the older boy call her.

"What did you just call me?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"Mud blood." They said.

"You shouldn't even be here you know." Crabbe said.

"You're not worth the space." Malfoy said making his presence known.

"You know we could chuck you out that window there and no one would care." Crabbe said taking a step towards her.

"That's enough!" Hermione said furious. The power from Hermione's voice took Viktor aback as he watched her storm up to the boys. She tore the book from the boys hand and used it to push him away before handing it to the young Gryffindor. "Go ahead to the great hall Jessie." Hermione said turning to the girl.

"Thank you." The girl said sniffling as she rushed off. Hermione watched her make it a safe distance before turning and glaring at the boys. She went to walk away herself only to have Crabbe grab onto her arm and whip her around to face him.

"Lovely to see you Granger, you know that little stunt you pulled last night got me in a lot of trouble." Malfoy said.

"What stunt?" Hermione asked trying to pry her arm from Crabbe's vice like grip.

"Getting me in trouble mud blood." Malfoy spat.

"Un hand her." Viktor said with an overwhelming presence as he glared down at the younger boys.

"Sure…" Crabbe let go of Hermione.

"Thank you but I can take care of myself." Hermione said to Viktor as she turned and looked to the boys. "If I ever hear you call another girl or boy in this school a mud blood I swear to the gods-."

"Swear to the gods what mud blood, you can't touch us." Malfoy said with a sick smile as his hand traced down her cheek. "But then again we can touch you." He backed her up into the wall before Viktor could step in Hermione swatted Malfoy's caress away while the back of her hand flew across his cheek. He backed away momentarily stunned while Hermione glared into him.

"Seems like you have already forgotten about last year… Try not to forget again who you're dealing with." With that she walked away.

"Stupid bitch." Malfoy muttered holding onto his red cheek. "I'll get her back." Viktor waited until Hermione was far out of hearing distance before grabbing Malfoy by the collar and slamming him into wall.

"If you ever call her that name again, I shall…" he looked up in thought. "How you say tear you new one yes?" though his broken English wasn't convincing the power he had slammed Malfoy into the wall with and the intensity that burned in his eyes was enough to make the slytherin want to pee right in his pants. "Understand?"

"Y-yes." Malfoys voice went up an octave.

"And don't you ever think about touching her again." He said slamming him against the stone once more before letting him drop to the ground. He straightened out his uniform before heading off towards the great hall. When he rounded a corner he saw Hermione kneeling in front of a young girl who had her arms wrapped around her neck as she cried.

"He said I was worthless…"

"You're not worthless." Hermione said pulling away.

"Why did they have to call me that? Just because my parents are muggles doesn't mean I'm less… right? Or do them being pure blood make them better… stronger… more important?"

"Just because their blood is old doesn't make them any more important than we are… If you think about it I think it makes us more powerful." Hermione said with a kind smile.

"You… You do?" the girl asked hiccupping.

"Of course I mean think about it… Their magic is old way old… While ours is brand new… Plus it hasn't been diluted by years of incest." The young girl laughed.

"So you think we're more powerful?"

"Definitely." Hermione said. "Now if those boys give you any more trouble you come to me."

"And me." They both looked up to see Viktor who kneeled in front of the girl while Hermione stood. "A young princess such as you should not be crying." The young girl blushed as she wiped the tears away. "Those boys vill not say such things again."

"O-okay." She said hiccupping slightly.

"Now Jessie why don't you head inside for dinner, I hear we're having cake tonight it should be just what you need." Hermione said.

"Thanks again Hermione." she hugged her around the waist before smiling at Viktor and rushing off.

"You have a way with girls don't you?" Hermione asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Most." He said shrugging.

"Come to scold me for hitting Malfoy?"

"What?" he turned to look at her. "Not at all. It was very…" he searched for the word. "Firey?" he asked. "Even more impressive."

"Sitting next to the Slytherins I would think that-."

"I care not for their closed minds." Viktor said. "I hope you don't think me… Biggot?"

"Not at all." Hermione said her arms dropping to her sides as she felt a little more relaxed. "You wouldn't have tried to help if you were."

"The only reason I sit with snakes, is because my headmaster is one."

"He was a slytherin?" she asked.

"No… But he acts like snake." She smiled softly, she was glad he was aware that his headmaster wasn't the best of men. At first she had just thought the head master was just creepy but then she had sworn that at breakfast she had seen a dark mark on his arm. "Do you hate purebloods?" the question made her look up.

"What?" she asked.

"The way you spoke about purebloods, and the way you looked at snake boy… Makes me think you may hate them…"

"No not at all two of my best friends are pure bloods." She said smiling at him. "Ginny and Ron Weasley."

"I haf heard of these Weasleys, very big pure blood family."

"Very kind pureblood family." She said.

"You haf not met many good purebloods?"

"Not many, though I wish I had."

"Well you haf me now." he bowed and kissed her hand that was covered by his bandana. "Haf nice night… Miss Granger." He then walked off kicking himself for not being able to say her name.

"Hermione it's… Hermione." she said watching him walk away. He turned and smiled at her before heading over to the slytherin table. She smiled down at the cloth wrapped securely around her hand before heading into the great hall to join her friends.


	5. Surprises

Hermione sat down in the goblet of fire chamber. Many students mostly boys were coming forth and inserting their names into the blue flames. Each looking extremely nervous as they did. Even the most cocky of boys had the slightest hint of fear in their usually sure eyes. Hermione frowned watching each walk up; they had no clue what they all were getting into. She was glad for a moment that not either Harry or Ron could compete, she wondered momentarily if this year would be the year that things were calm. She smiled at the thought; she so desperately needed a calm year.

She watched as Cedric Diggory the prime Hogwarts champion choice walked up being mainly pushed towards it. He looked considerably hesitant as he walked through the age line and worked his way to the goblet. She wondered for a moment if he was doing it because it was expected of him or doing it because he wanted to. She frowned when she saw him throw his name in and back a way a boyish smile on his face.

_You smile now but just wait… If your name is called I have a feeling you'll regret this moment…_

"Hey…" Ron said waving at him with a fools grin before blushing heavily and pulling his hand down when no reaction came from Cedric. "It would be brilliant don't you think? Eternal glory and all." He said to Harry, Hermione rolled her eyes at the naive statement.

"Yeah." Harry chuckled. "Better you then me." Hermione smiled to herself. Harry was the smart one she was sure of that. Even if he had been able to he wouldn't have put his name in.

"Ha ha ha! We've done it Lads!" George shouted as he and Fred rushed in.

"Here we go…" Hermione muttered with an epic eye roll that only she could pull off.

-o-

"Do you honestly think this is wise Viktor?" Jamous asked in their native tongue.

"Of course." Viktor said.

"You're eyes say differently my friend."

"Why do you not want me to compete? Have you yourself put your name in or something?" Viktor asked.

"Well of course. We all have. But if you put your name in you're a sure in for the tournament." Viktor chuckled. "Come on man you always get the attention for once let us other regular guys have a chance."

"I would love to step aside but you know how Karkaroff watches my every move. If I do not enter what do you think he will do?" Jamous nodded in understanding. "Besides there is still a good chance that you will become our champion."

"If you say so. Do you want me to go in with you?" Jamous just spotted two particularly beautiful Indian twins walking by them. Viktor chuckled as he watched his friend's hungry eyes follow them. "No no go chase your women."

"I fear I will not be able to my friend…" Viktor turned to see his headmaster walking towards them. Every inkling he had to tear up his name and pretend to throw it in was gone.

"You are going in?" Karakroff asked in his broken English.

"Dah." Viktor said nodding.

"Then let us be off…" Viktor and Jamous looked at each other before fallowing their head master to the goblet of fire chambers. Jamous and the headmaster both stopped to let Viktor stand in front of them.

Hermione sat down on the benches and cracked open the book Viktor had told her to read. Fred and George had just tried to beat the goblet of fire and enter their name. She had warned them but as usual they hadn't listened and were now trying to beat the hell out of each other. She watched with annoyance as they continued to roll on the ground like fools.

"Fight fight fight fight!" everyone chanted as they surrounded the two. Hermione was about to look down and begin reading when she felt an all too familiar presence. She looked up to find Viktor Krum followed by the head master of Durmstrang and another boy.

Viktor walked into the chamber, his eyes glued on the cup. It was one of the most intimidating things he had ever seen. Though he knew the walk only took seconds it had felt like eons. When he approached the goblet he took a breath and tossed in his name. What was done was done and there was no going back. He felt an odd feeling come over him. It felt like, acceptance followed by excitement. He turned to walk away only to find a very familiar witch looking at him with an unreadable expression. He couldn't help but let a small smile slip across his lips as he gazed at Hermione. The blue hue to the room gave her a somewhat angelic glow. As he walked away he saw something that made his heart beat faster than any goblet of fire ever could. She had in return to his expression, smiled back.

When Viktor and Jamous had gotten far enough away from Karkaroff Jamous pulled his friend into an empty classroom.

"What was that?" He asked in his native tongue.

"What was what?"

"You, having all smiles for that one girl."

"That is Her-my-knee Granger." He smiled to himself every time he practiced her name it got better and better.

"Her-mi-nananene?" Viktor chuckled.

"Hard name I know." He said.

"Granger…" Jamous muttered. "Granger… Granger… Where have I heard Granger?"

"I told you about her, she was the one who defended me at the world cup. The one who saved my life."

"She? Her?" Jamous asked, he had gotten a look at the pretty witch. She looked a lot less fierce then how Viktor had described. "Are you sure?"

"I thanked her last night." Viktor said.

"Thanked her huh?" Jamous wiggled his eyebrows at his friend suggestively.

"It is not like that."

"Yet." Jamous said earning him a glare.

"I have to go." Viktor said heading out.

"Now wait a minute wait a minute." Jamous said as he followed his friend out of the room to run straight into a young girl with deep russet skin and long black hair. "Oh I am so very sorry…" he said still speaking in Bulgarian. He blushed deeply as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I am sorry." He said in a deep accent as he helped her pick her things up.

"It's fine." she said standing and brushing past him. He watched her leave, she had some of the most beautiful black eyes he had ever seen. "Hey Viktor do you know who she is?" he asked as he turned speaking in Bulgarian once more. "Viktor?" His eyes moved through the hallway to find Viktor had disappeared. "Ahk I'm going to have to get a little bell for him I swear."

-o-

Hermione climbed up the ladder in the muggle section. Ever since her fall she had been careful how she moved and to look for things that might be lurking in the shelves to knock her off. She reached up to the top shelf and searched one last time for a copy of **A Separate Peace**_._ She frowned heavily seeing it was gone before she began to climb down. As she moved the ladder came unhitched from the wall and flew up.

"Oh!" she gasped seeing herself balancing far up off the ground. The ladder swayed backwards and forward threatening to fall. "No no no…" she muttered trying to keep the ladder from swaying.

"Are, you alright?" she looked down to see Viktor who was looking up at her.

"Fine fine just… Hanging around…" she said with a small smile, as he chuckled. "Think you could help?"

"Of course Of course." He said moving forward and holding the ladder still. "Climb down." She nodded and slowly did careful not to move it too much. When she got down she turned to find herself slightly pinned between the ladder and Viktor who still held it. He smiled down at her before moving away to let her out. She covered her heart as she moved away from him and the dangerous object. She didn't know why but lately whenever the Bulgarian was around her heart beat was a little faster than what she felt was healthy. She turned to see him placing the ladder back onto its hinges. "Aren't all bookshelves charmed?" he inquired.

"Not the muggle section the librarian feels that if you're going to read a muggle book then you mind as well have the muggle experience… It's a bit of a pain but usually worth it." she looked somewhat put out.

"What is wrong?" he asked seeing her crest fallen expression.

"Nothing… Nothing…" she said with a smile as the boy moved towards her.

"No… Somfing is wrong." He said looking her over. She stared at him for a long moment before her eyes averted.

"Well uhm… Not really wrong I just didn't find the book I wanted…" she said.

"What book?" she looked to him again to see he seemed genuinely interested.

"Oh it's called A Separate Peace… I was actually fetching it for you I thought you might like it. We had a Bulgarian version so I thought it might be nice for you to read something in your home language." She said walking past him. He smiled as he followed her into the stacks that were dimly lit by floating candles. Every time Hermione past a candle the flame flickered to brighter flame giving more light. He followed her to the very back where she started to search through many files.

"Knowles… Knowles…" she muttered her fingers flicking through one stack of cards very fast. "See see its says it's here." She said obviously frustrated. "That just…" she sighed. "It makes me very annoyed." She said turning to him. "If you check out a book you must always write down you did or things like this happen… I guess I could always just charm the English version so you can read it…" she suddenly frowned. "What am I saying you probably don't want to read it anyway."

"No no I very much would." Viktor said taking a step forward. "You haf great taste in texts I have read through the book on the Triwizard tournament already." He said.

"But you still put your name in?" she asked looking to him with inquisitive eyes.

"It was…" He looked searching for a word before smiling and looking back to her. "Expected."

"Do you always do what's expected of you Viktor?" he had two reactions to the sentence. The first being that of surprise, never once had someone asked him that question, the second being that he couldn't help but notice how wonderful his name sounded rolling off her tongue.

"I… Do what makes most people happy." He said trying to answer her question the best he could.

"But does it make you happy?" she asked moving towards him. "Are you happy that you entered the tournament?" Yet another surprise from the young witch, not once had any one asked him how he felt about something.

"I am…" he searched for words. "Proud of self." He said. "It vill be challenging and vill test bravery."

"You're already brave, you don't need some tournament to tell you that do you?" he looked down at her thoughtfully.

"You think, I am brave?"

"Of course, I saw you fight those death eaters."

"I vas running at time."

"So was I." Hermione said. "And I wasn't even firing curses over my shoulder… But you were."

"Her-my-na-knee…." He said carefully with a blush why was it when he wasn't with her he could pronounce it but with her standing right in front of him he mucked it up. "Why save me?"

"Why did I save you?"

"Yes why did you save me?" She looked up in thought before glancing to him.

"Because… You needed help…" she said. He took a moment to collect his bravery, the next question he had feared asking her not sure he would like the answer.

"Did you know who I was?" he asked.

"To be honest… No." she said worried it would hurt his feelings. Instead of a frown she got a soft smile. "I didn't find out until much later… You looked familiar mind you, it's just I don't think much of celebrity." She said in all honesty. "I'm Sorry…"

"No. No sorry… I vind this very…" he looked up with a small smile. "Satisfying…" He said happy he had pulled off the word. "This is good thing."

"I think you're the only person I have ever met other than my friend Harry who thinks not being recognized is a good thing." He smiled.

"It is very good thing…" he looked at her for another long moment letting his bravery build once more. Hermione shifted on her footing, the awkward level was beginning to rise in the room as the silence built. He looked like he had something he wanted to say to her. Before she could ask him what he was thinking about he took a small breath silencing her.

"I vas wondering… Maybe you would like… Like to haf time with me?"

"Time? We're having time now…" she said unsure of what he was asking.

"I mean, not time… How you say…" he looked up in thought. "Go out?" Hermione looked at him for a long moment feeling her heart skip a small beat.

"Are you asking me on… On a date?"

"Date?" his eyes brightened. "Dah." He said nodding. "Yes, I wish to get to know you better. On date."

"Oh uhm… Well..."

"It is alright if you don't." he said feeling his heart drop to the pit of his stomach.

"No I do I do want to." She said quickly not liking the hurt she saw in his eyes. Viktor smiled feeling his heart bounce right back up to its rightful place in the middle of his chest. "I was just thinking when we could…" she said with a bashful smile.

"Tonight? After they choose the champions maybe?"

"Tonight?" It was sooner then she had expected. Normally she wouldn't do something without a few days' notice but something about him made her want to go right away. "That sounds lovely." She said.

"We'll meet by giant's house this good?" he asked trying not to bounce from excitement.

"Haggrids hut?" she asked.

"Dah." He said.

"Alright what time?"

"Eight gives both us time to get ready." He said.

"Perfect, I'll see you at eight." She said with a smile.

"This makes me, very happy." He said kissing her hand before backing up away from her. "Very happy." She smiled as she watched him nearly trip over a stool and then rush off with a huge smile. She pulled back her hand and looked down at where he had kissed her with a small smile playing her lips.

"I have to choose an outfit…" she covered her mouth with two fingers not believing that sentence had escaped her.

_Well today has been a pleasantly surprising day…_


	6. Four Champions

"This is exciting isn't it?" Ginny asked her arm hooked through Hermione's. It was a very girl move that Hermione wasn't used to, but she found she didn't so much mind. It was nice to walk with her friend like that it connected them in some way. Hermione could almost hear every thought that Ginny thought before actually speaking it. She could tell Ginny was doing the same thing because she would finish her own sentences for her. They would giggle and now Hermione understood why girls were linked like this so much, it was fun. "I mean any moment someone from maybe our house is going to be picked as the champion." Ginny said.

"Yes it's very exciting though to be honest I think Cedric will get it."

"So do I." Ginny said. "But it would be nice to think that a Gryffindor could be the champion."

"Just as long as it's not a slytherin." The two said at the same time.

"Hey no twin acts." Fred said eyeing the two.

"Yeah that's our thing." George said. The two girls smirked at them before breaking off. Ginny went to sit by the fellow third years while Hermione sat next to Harry and Ron.

"Bout time you came where have you been?" Ron asked.

"Helping your sister in the library with her potions Essay." Hermione said. It was half the truth, she had skipped dinner to choose something to wear but then came down to catch at least dessert to only have Ginny nearly jump her and beg for help.

"You nearly missed the champions ceremony." Harry said with a smile.

"Hey I had to help gin, Ronald's mother would kill me if she didn't pass her grades this term." Hermione said.

"Sit down please!" the headmaster called. Instantly all chattering ceased and students began to teak their seats. "Now the moment you have all been waiting for… The champion selection!"

"This is exciting." Ron said rubbing his hands together.

Dumbledore moved his hand around the room the bright torches that kept the great hall lit slowly began to dim, until the only light casted was from that of the goblet itself. Every one watched as the older wizard slowly began to near it his hands extended almost as if willing it to say the names of the champions. Suddenly a great spit of fire burst into the air bringing with it a small paper that floated down into the hands of Dumbledore. Hermione wasn't sure why but she felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach.

"The Durmstrang champion is… Viktor Krum!" there was a great round of applause. Hermione smiled as she watched him throw his fist into the air in victory before heading down the bleachers to the champions quarters. On his way down she saw him looking around only to frown before disappearing into the trophy room.

_I hope he's as prepared for this as he thinks… I'm glad he read the book that he knew what he was getting into at least… Still I can't help but worry. Every time this bloody tournament is held someone ends of dead or nearly… _

When he was gone another spit of blue flames sent a smaller circular paper up into the air where it fluttered down quite delicately into the hands of Dumbledore. "The champion from Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!" Hermione didn't clap, only mostly the men did who whistled along with their applause. When Fleur had made it back into the trophy room everyone from Hogwarts was on the edge of their seats.

"Here it comes…" Ron said nearly bouncing as a piece of paper flew up into the air.

"The champion of Hogwarts is… Cedric Diggory!" everyone from Hogwarts burst into applause.

"We're a sure in now." Harry said leaning back in his chair to look at his friends who sat behind him on bleachers.

"No way even Krum could beat us now." Ron said with a smile.

"Excellent we now have our three champions!" Dumbledore called out right after Cedric had gone into the trophy room. "But in the end only one can truly go down in history. Only one champion can hoist the chalice of champions the vessel of victory the tri wizard cup!" Dumbledore spun around to point at a bright blue glowing chalice which had the tournaments name etched into it.

"Oh wow…" Ron said looking at it.

"That's got to be one of the most shiniest things I've ever seen." Fred said his eyes going wide.

"Let's knick it." the twins said in unison. Hermione slowly sat up to look not at the trophy but at the goblet of fire that had blue flames spitting out of it once more.

"What in the world…" she whispered. Applauding slowly stopped as Dumbledore turned to look at it with interested eyes.

"What's it doing?" Seamus asked.

"No idea…" Harry muttered.

"It's choosing…" Hermione softly.

_Please not Harry's name… Please not Harry's name… _She thought.

"Did you see that…" Dean said as Hermione slowly sat back down her eyes wide. A paper had just flown out of the cup and she had a sneaking suspicion she knew whose name was going to be on it.

"No, what?" Ron asked.

"A piece of paper just came flying out." He said.

"We already have three champions…" Hermione said softly, a horrible feeling creeping into her.

"It has to be a mistake." Neville said.

"The goblet of fire doesn't make mistakes…" Hermione muttered as she watched Dumbledore catch it.

_Please, not this year. This year was supposed to be quiet. This year was supposed to be easy. Please don't let his luck be that terrible._

"He doesn't look pleased…" George said. Dumbledore was staring down at the small piece of paper with wide livid eyes.

"Harry Potter…" he muttered.

_I knew it… Wonderful there goes my peaceful year! _Hermione slowly looked to Harry who had stood up hearing his name.

"Harry potter!" Dumbledore called in an angry voice. Harry slowly sat down hearing his head masters tone. "HARRY POTTER!" he bellowed. Hermione moved forward and grabbed her friend hoisting him up.

"Come on Harry…" she muttered. He fought her slightly as he tried to sit back down. "For goodness sakes Harry stand up." she said pushing him forward. As her friend neared the livid looking headmaster Hermione turned to look at Ron only to find him looking just as angry as Dumbledore.

"He's a cheat!" a Slytherin called as Harry neared the trophy room.

"He's only fourteen!" someone else called.

-o-

"zis iz verly, exziding." Fleur said as she rubbed her hands together.

"Very." Cedric said. "To be honest I didn't think I'd get it."

"You were a sure in." Viktor said remembering what Hermione had told him.

"As were you." Diggory said with a star struck look. The great Viktor Krum had just told him he was a sure in to get the title of champion.

"Zounds like z teacherz are comiiing." Fluer said hearing the gates to the room open. They all gathered together only to see Harry Potter slowly making his way in.

"Harry…" Cedric muttered. "What are you-." He was cut off by the sounds of very angry voices.

"Quiet! Silence every one!" Dumbledore bellowed as he moved towards Harry and slightly pushed him into some stacks of trophies. "Harry Harry my boy, did you put your name in the goblet of fire?"

"N-no sir!"

"Did you get one of the older students to do it for you?"

"No sir I swear!"

"You are completely sure?"

"Of course sir!"

"He is lying!" the Madame giant said as she walked over with the others.

"The hell he is! It would have taken an extremely powerful confundus charm to hood wink a magical object such as the goblet of fire!" Mad eye said moving forward. "Way beyond the talents of a fourth year!"

"You seem to have given this much thought mad eye." Karkaroff spat as he got in the aurors face.

"It was once my duty to think as dark wizards did karkaroff, or have you already forgotten?" Viktor watched his head masters face twist in anger.

"That isn't helping Alastar." Dumbledore said.

-o-

"I can't believe he did this to me…" Ron muttered as he and Hermione headed back to the common room.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"You know what I'm talking about." Ron said. "Harry putting his bloody name in the goblet of fire."

"You really think he did that?" Hermione asked as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"How else did his name get in there?" Ron asked glaring at her.

"I don't know maybe someone else put his name in." Hermione couldn't believe Ron would think Harry would do such a thing.

"I wish he would have told me, think he might let his best friend know."

"He didn't do it Ron its impossible." Hermione said.

"Harry's done a lot of things that are impossible." Ron said. "He just loves attention." Hermione froze making Ron stop and turn to look at her.

"The only reason you're angry is because he's getting that attention." Hermione said.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Think about it." Hermione said pushing past him and walking up to the portrait. "Lions amongst snakes…" Hermione said the password and waited for what seemed like forever. The portrait swung open and she rushed in and up the stairs. "There's no way in hell I'm letting this ruin my night…"

_This might be the last night I'll get to have a fun quiet care free time…_

-o-

"That was unexpected." Jamous said following his best friend into his private cabin.

"It really was." Viktor said as he walked over to his closet.

"So what happened down there exactly?"Jamous asked.

"He has to compete." Viktor said.

"But he is young."

"Does this shirt look good?" Viktor held it up over his chest while it still hung on the hanger.

"I guess…" Jamous said eyeing his friend as Viktor turned and looked at himself in the mirror. He groaned slightly before throwing the shirt on the bed and reaching for another.

"What of this one do you like this one? My mother always said I looked good in green."

"I think you look kind of dead in that shade actually." Jamous said. "You should wear red."

"Red? Red… Good idea." Viktor said moving back to the closet. "But she always sees me in red." Jamous smirked as he leaned against the door.

"She?" Viktor froze and slowly turned.

"Did I say she?"

"Well I sure hope you didn't say He." Viktor threw the green shirt at his friends face.

"It is a girl." Viktor said.

"Who?" Jamous asked with a knowing smile.

"It is a girl." Viktor repeated before Jamous jumped forward and squeezed his friend's cheek.

"Is it _the_ girl Viktor?" he asked with a sweet smile.

"Jamous unhand my face." Viktor said through his squished face that was still held in his friend's grasp.

"You're no fun some times." Jamous said backing away at his friend's deadly glare. "Want help picking out what to wear?" Viktor slowly nodded. "Alright, but first you need to take a shower Viktor because damn. I mean you smell like the backside of a hippogriff." Viktor reached down and smelled himself with a small frown.


	7. A Night to Remember

Viktor bounced slightly on the balls of his feet as he looked around the pumpkin patch. He had been waiting for a few minutes. He wondered momentarily if she had gotten lost. He shook his head knowing that was impossible seeing as it was her school. He frowned when a more realistic thought popped into his head. He wondered if maybe she had decided not to come. His eyes darted around and looked with desperation. He didn't know what he would do if she didn't show. He wouldn't give up that was for sure, he would send her thousands of roses if that's what it took to win her heart. He smiled when he saw something off in the distance.

"She came…" he whispered.

Hermione tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she moved down the hill easily. She knew if it had been her first time trying to do it she would have tripped. She was truly grateful that she Harry and Ron had spent so many afternoons going down the hill to see their dear friend. Hermione smiled as she looked forward her eyes searching for the Bulgarian who had asked her out. Her eyes moved quickly, she couldn't see him. A dreadful thought entered her mind as she wondered if he maybe had chose not to come.

"Her-my-nanee." She looked up as she reached the bottom of the hill to see Viktor moving towards her a big smile on his face while something very unfriendly was clutched in his hand. "You came." He said moving his Firebolt to his other hand.

"As did you." Hermione said with a small smile. Viktor looked the girl up and down for a moment. She was wearing a v neck pink sweater low rider jeans, and a olive green velvet coat that went down to her knees. Her long hair was no longer in the usual messy bun but lay out around her in soft waves.

_She looks Beautiful… _

"I wasn't so sure you would…" Hermione said.

"I would never leaf such pretty girl standing by self." He said with a smile before putting his broom out. It hovered in the air as if supported by some invisible force. He climbed on with a smile and put his hand out. "Ready?" when her hand never came he looked to her. Hermione was looking at the broom with a strange look. "Is not okay?"

"I uh…" she looked up at Viktor whose warm eyes stared at her with worry. "Well…" how was she going to tell one of the biggest Quidditch stars in the world (according to everyone) that she was afraid of flying. "No… No nothing is wrong…" she said trying to push her fears aside. She went to get on only to have Viktor get off.

"Somefing is wrong." He said knowingly.

"No no..." she said looking at the still hovering broom.

"Tell me what is wrong." He said.

"Nothing really." She was still staring at the broom. It was one of the oddest expressions he had ever seen. He looked from his Firebolt to Hermione and back to the Firebolt.

"You can't fly?" he asked. She looked up at him quickly.

"No no I can fly." She said. "Just not well… Brooms and me really don't get along."

"Brooms get along with everyone; it is people who don't get along with brooms." He said. "At least this is what my grandfather once said."

"I'd venture to say he's right." Hermione said with a small smile.

"Will you not fly?" he asked.

"No I'll fly… Just promise not to drop me."

"I never would." Viktor said moving his hand out in front of him to emphasize. "And I promise to keep low to ground as well."

"Alright…" Hermione said moving forward with him. Viktor climbed onto the broom and made room in front for her to sit. Hermione blushed to see how close she would have to sit to Viktor to be able to fit on the broom. She got on a small distance being placed between herself and Viktor. She felt him wrap an arm around her waist bringing her closer to his body. Viktor smiled when he heard her give a small gasp and shiver against him.

"We haf to get closer for broom to go…" Viktor said. It was a lie but he needed a reason to hold her close. "Besides you don't vant to fall off."

"No no I really don't." she said with a small smile as he pulled her closer and slowly raised up into the air. She closed her eyes as she felt them move further and further up into the air. When she opened her eyes she gasped to see they were flying over the water of the lake. She gasped as her eyes shut tighter. Viktor sped up slightly feeling Hermione start to shake against him. He didn't want to scare her on their first date, he didn't want to scare her period.

"We'll take short cut."

"Please do…" she said her eyes shut closed.

"We are almost there." He said resting his head on her shoulder as his body moved forward to make the broom go ever so faster. Hermione felt his cheek against hers and blushed heavily. She didn't know why she was having such a reaction; the man was just making the broom go faster. Her mind snapped, the broom was going faster. The smallest of whimpers escaped her, heights she could deal with but when speed was thrown into the mix it was a deadly combination in her mind. "It's okay… We're almost there." He said softly. His low voice immediately put her at ease as she relaxed into his body and closed her eyes to enjoy the rest of the ride. After a few minutes she felt the broom come to a slow halt and opened her eyes to see they were in a clearing of sorts where a small pound was located. Viktor got off the broom first and then lifted Hermione up off it and placed her onto her feet. "Was bad?" he asked.

"No no, after I got used to it, it was much better." She said with a small blush. "The ride back will be better. I promise." She said highly embarrassed of her fear. "So uhm… Where are we exactly?"

"I spotted this while flying a day ago, thought it would be perfect for us." He said. "I haf fun time planned." He said. Hermione watched Viktor walk over to one of the many trees surrounding the area. He pulled out a basket and carried it over to them. "But before fun, I noticed that you didn't eat tonight so I brought desert for us. Is okay?"

"Very much." She said with a smile. He pulled out small cloth and placed it on the ground. He pointed his wand at it, it extended into a huge blanket. Viktor smiled as they both sat down on it. Hermione curled her legs underneath her as she placed her hands in her lap. Viktor pulled out a few different dishes and placed them out.

"I did not know what you like, so I brought you one of everything."

"That was very sweet of you." Hermione said. "Hmm…" she looked around at the different dishes. "What looks good to you?"

"I had bit of pudding it is good but jiggles." He said scrunching his nose at the plate. Hermione laughed softly as she looked to the dessert.

"To be honest I'm not a pudding person." She said. "Every time I go to take a bite and it moves I think its living and suddenly I feel guilty about eating pudding." He laughed.

"This is what I think too!" he said. "So no pudding what of chocolate cake every girl likes chocolate cake."

"It is tempting…" Hermione said. "Let's have that." He smiled as he un wrapped the dish and placed it between them. He handed Hermione a fork and waited.

"You first want to make sure it's not poisoned." He said chuckling.

"Very funny." She said as she took a small bite.

"Is good?"

"Amazing." she said with a small heavenly smile. Viktor took a bite and smiled.

"Is best." He said pointing to it.

"The best cake ever? I don't think so you clearly have never had the pleasure of eating one of mine." She said.

"You cook?" he asked.

"I love to cook." She said with a smile. "but pastries are my thing…" she said. "Inherited the skills from my grandmother she was a very successful Baker."

"Really?" he asked.

"Mhm she had a Bakery called Hazels cakes." She said with a proud look.

"Had? It is not open anymore?" he asked.

"Oh no it closed soon after she died." She said. "When I was about nine right before I left for Hogwarts actually." She said thinking about it.

"Your grandmother is dead how old was she?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"She was sixty." She said. His eyes grew wide.

"My grandmother is nearing one hundred and twelve." He said.

"Remember my grandmother was a muggle… They don't live as long." he nodded.

"I forget these things am very sorry." He said instantly feeling embarrassed not only about forgetting she was muggle born but also brining up her grandmothers death. "I should haf not brought up."

"Oh hey no worries." she said. "It was a very long time ago. So tell me about your parents what are they like?"

"They are proud people." He said with a small smile. "My mother is sweet woman I love her very much is important person in my life."

"What does she do?" she asked.

"She used to be a potion creator." He said. "Retired when my older brother was born to be mother."

"That's really something to be admired." She said making him look to her. "What about your father, what does he do?"

"Spell inventor for ministry, though he doesn't have to work we are from…" he searched for word. "Old money?"

"Ah I know how that goes." She said nodding with a smile.

"You do?"

"Well it isn't old old money, but my grandfather invented some sort of cosmetic formula that made him a lot of money, and continues to do so."

"Interesting work he made makeup?" he asked.

"Well no actually… He was just a scientist who stumbled upon a formula that made makeup water resistant." She said shrugging. "He never let the money go to his head though he continued to work until he retired at 75."

"What about your mother and father do they work or do they live off the money?" he asked very interested.

"Oh No they work."

"What do they do exactly?"

"Both my parents are dentists." She said with a bright smile. He could instantly tell she was very proud of the work they did.

"I'm… Unfamiliar with this word dendist..." He said. "What does this mean?"

"Oh they uhm…" she looked up in thought. "How to explain… Well they tend to peoples teeth." She said.

"Teeth?" he asked.

"Yes like if someone has a cavity instead of taking a tonic like you and I would they would go see my parents who wou extract the decaying tooth and put a metal or gold piece in instead…" he smiled.

"I understand now. I have to ask, Is that dangerous job?"

"Well a few kids have bit my dad." She said with a small laugh Viktor laughed along with her. He could only imagine a child grabbing at some ones hand and biting it.

"Mother works though as well? She doesn't stay home to take care of children?" he asked.

"Oh no, there's only me so you know there's no need, and she never did anyways." She said.

"You are only child?" he asked.

"Yes. Just me…" she said looking down at the cake before glancing at him. "What about you?" she asked.

"I have five brothers me being sixth." He said with a smile.

"Five brothers that's a big family." She said with a laugh. "Merlin that's a big family.

"Not so big in wizarding world." He said with a smile. "You are friends with veasley you know how it is."

"True very true." She said with a nod. "You can imagine me being an only child it seems very big…"

"No I understand." He said.

"It's strange. Even though I spend more of my time in the magical world then the muggle one I still forget so many things about it… It's a little embarrassing in fact…"

"No do not be embarrassed. It is hard for one to forget…" he searched for a word. "Roots." She smiled.

"Yeah I guess it is…" she said with a soft smile as they finished the cake.

"Ready for fun?" he asked.

"Well I already was having fun." She said making him smile.

"Get ready for much more." he said getting up and walking over to the lake. Hermione watched as he dipped his wand into the water and muttered something under his breath. Instantly the pond turned from moving water to solid ice. He then rushed back with a big smile on his face as he reached into the basket and pulled out two pairs of skates.

"We aren't." she said with a bright smile.

"We are." He said.

"This is… This is so great." She said with a laugh as she took her pair and slipped them on.

"Do they fit?" he asked.

"Very snuggly." She said with a smile.

"Good I guessed right size." He said. "If not I could haf just made them smaller or bigger but wanted to be right." He said as he laced his up and stood. Hermione did as well as they waddled over to the edge of the now frozen lake. "It is a little dark…" he said as he took out his wand.

"Oh I don't know the moon is pretty bright out."

"I don't want you to not be able to see and end up falling…" he said as he waved his wand. Bright lights zoomed out of the wand and scattered over the like. They were the tiniest of lights but glowed brilliantly over the ice causing everything to be lit up in a dim glow. Hermione smiled softly as she felt Viktor squeeze her hand and pull her out on the ice. "It's nice night." He said as they moved around slowly in a circle to test out the ice.

"It's a perfect night." She said smiling at him.

"You are a very good skater her-my-na-nee." He instantly wanted to kick himself once again he had failed to state her name. he looked to her to see she was smiling.

"Well I should be after all those lessons." She said.

"You skate all the time?" he asked glad she wasn't upset he had messed up her name.

"I used to." She said. "Want to see a trick?" she asked.

"Very much so." She smiled, her hand moving out from his as she started to skate backwards around the ice. He watched as she slowly bent down and jumped up into the air twirling tightly in a circle before landing on one foot with her arms spread wide like a bird.

"Tah da!" she said in a sing song voice before skating towards him.

"Dah! Very Amazing!" he clapped as she reached him.

"Didn't know I still had that one in me." She said with a small laugh.

"You are Beautiful skater." He said.

"Well thank you you're not so bad yourself."

"Well thank you my lady." He said before bowing while taking her hand in his. "Will you do me the honor of a dance?"

"Of course." She curtsied easily on the ice. Viktor knew if it had been any one else they would have just fallen. They moved around easily together, Viktor even twirling her at some points. "You know I never got a chance to congratulate you." She said.

"On what?" he asked.

"Becoming your schools champion." She said with a soft expression.

"I thought you would be mad."

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" she asked.

"Well when you saw me in the goblet of fire chambers and witnessed me putting in name you gave two looks… First being of anger I think."

"Not anger Viktor…"

"Then what?" he inquired. She looked thoughtful for a moment before sighing softly.

"Worry…" He slowly nodded.

"I misread look… Maybe I misread other one." He said looking down at her with a soft smile.

"What did you think you saw in the other one?"

"Invatuation?" he asked making her laugh.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said covering her mouth with a blush.

"You do not like me Her-My-nanee?" He said feigning hurt from her sudden laugh.

"No no, I like you very much Viktor." She said with a smile. "Your choice of word was funny."

"Why is funny?"

"Well infatuation to me means a fleeting feeling towards someone. It's strong and intense but it only last for a little while. My feelings towards you are in no way fleeting."

"You mean to say you like me?" he asked trying to suppress a loud cry of victory.

"I have admitted no such thing… Besides the night is young." She said with a small laugh as she broke from his grasp and moved backwards. He smiled as he moved forward slowly.

"How can I make you mine?" he asked.

"You want me to be yours?" She asked her eyes dancing mischievously.

"I have admitted no such things. Night is young." She laughed at his use of her own words. "But if I wished for you to be mine, how would this happen?"

"Well I hear that if you want a girl, you have to catch her." she said her eyes dancing with mischief.

"Catch? I am good at catching things." He said.

"No you're a seeker, you seek, catchers catch… Do you have any catchers that go to your school?" she asked being playful. Viktor smiled with a small chuckle.

"Seekers catch the snitch." He said.

"But I am no snitch sir." She said making him laugh again.

"I could catch you still." He said moving towards her only to see she moved back a small smile playing her lips.

"Could you now? What makes you so sure?"

"I am fastest seeker in world." He said with a proud look.

"But what if I don't want a fast man?" she asked.

"I vould go slow for you…" he said.

"But then you might not catch me."

"I would eventually." He said with a smile. Hermione placed her hands behind her back and twirled in a small circle before looking to him with a bright smile.

"Prove it."

"Alright then." He said with a chuckle and with one quick movement he was racing towards her. Hermione laughed loudly before jumping slightly and speeding off around the pond.

She looked over her shoulder to see he was hot on her heels a laugh of his own being heard. She turned to look where she was going and heard a loud pop only to see a second later Viktor had his arms out right in front of her. She tried to stop quickly only to have herself fall forward at an alarming speed. Viktor smiled as she crashed into him and he fell back onto the soft sand like ground of the shore. Hermione slowly opened her eyes to see Viktor smiling underneath her like a fool.

"Caught you." She smiled before laughing lightly.

"You could have been killed." She said.

"You were not going so fast." He said.

"Hey I was flying." She said.

"No I fly you skate little circles around pond." He said chuckling.

"Is this what you call charming?" she asked with another laugh.

"It is." He said as they sat up.

"Well it's not working not even a bit." She said as she tried to move away only to have Viktors hands move around her waist and secure her in his lap.

"Are you sure?" he asked as his fingers moved through her hair slowly.

"Not so sure now…" she said softly. Viktor leaned his forehead against hers before mustering all the courage he possessed.

"You are beautiful Hermione…" he said softly. Hermione blushed deeply as he moved forward and brushed his lips against hers. It had been one of the softest most powerful sensations she had ever experienced. Hermione opened her eyes, not remembering when they had exactly closed to stare into the dark eyes of a smiling Viktor.

"You…" she took a breath to steady herself. "You said my name." he laughed softly.

"I kiss you and you're more impressed with fact I said name."

"No it's just… It sounded wonderful…" he smiled before kissing her once more. When he pulled away he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Her-my-knee." They both chuckled. "Maybe vwas onetime thing." He said laughing. "I vill work at It." she smiled up at him while he pushed a strand of curly hair behind her ear. "I'm glad you said yes to tonight."

"I am too, it's been… Magical." He smiled.

"I hope you vill come out with me again? Maybe Saturday night?"

"Saturday night?" she looked up in thought to see if she had anything to do other then homework."That's… Perfect." She said.

"Same meeting time same meeting place?" he asked.

"That's good with me. Though you know I don't know how you're going to top this date because it was pretty amazing."

"I'm glad you enjoyed It." he said. "I worked very hard for you to have fun time." He said as he slowly got up and pulled her to her feet.

"How long do we have until we have to head back?" she asked.

"Mmm… Twenty minutes." He said looking down at his pocket watch. He saw her smile fade slightly and chuckled. "You are very cute when pouting." He said. "Makes me want to kiss you."

"Well by all means." She said with a blush. Viktor bent his head down and captured her lips once more. As he kissed her he noticed something, out of the other women he had been with no kisses had ever been quite like this. Whenever their lips met he could feel a small spark erupt between them sending a shiver through his whole body. She smiled against his lips as she pulled back and took his hands in hers. "Will you skate with me one last time?" she asked.

"This vill not be last time; whenever you want to go we go." He said with a smile.

"Be careful I may hold you to that." She said as she pulled him out onto the ice. He smiled as they moved side by side together, talking about this and that until a small chime rang in his coat pocket.

"It's not time already is it?" Hermione said.

"Indeed it is." He said. She frowned as they made it to the shore line and waddled across the ground to the blanket. Hermione slowly began taking the skates off and replacing them with her old shoes while Viktor did the same and got everything packed up. When he was done he shrunk the basket to a small size and placed it in his coat pocket. Hermione smiled as Viktor pulled her onto her feet.

"Oh…" she fell forward and into his arms. "Sorry my legs seem to think I'm still in skates." He laughed.

"Mine too." He said. Hermione jumped around a bit and shook out her legs before smiling at Viktor. "You ready?" he asked.

"Mmm not really but I suppose we have to go." He smiled as he bent down and picked up his fire bolt and put it out in front of him, once more it levitated easily. He climbed on and looked to Hermione who didn't look as afraid as she did before, but still had the strange expression as she looked to it.

"I have idea, will keep you very safe." he said as she approached him.

"Alright what's the plan?" his arm swooped down and wrapped around her waist before easily picked her up and setting her in his lap.

"This is safer?" she asked seeing how both her legs were hanging off one side.

"It is." He leaned forward and placed his hands onto the broom. "You cannot fall off either side because my arms are here and you can hold onto my coat to keep balance, is easy and safe."

"Alright… I trust you…" she said softly. He didn't know why but he felt great warmth fill him from those words.

"Alright we go now…" he said as they rose up into the air. He instantly felt her hands tighten on his lapel as she buried her head into his chest. He didn't so much mind the closeness or how she felt pressed against him but he didn't like how afraid she was. "I vill not let you fall…." He said softly as he kissed the top of her head. "I swear." Hermione smiled to herself before slowly opening her eyes to see the beautiful view they had of the Hogwarts grounds.

"Thank you for the wonderful night Viktor…" Hermione whispered.

"It was my deepest pleasure…"

"Can we go a little higher?" he looked down at her to see her eyes were bright as she stared out at the scenery around them.

"Of course…" he said smiling as he felt her ease back into him with comfort. Viktor took the longest way he could to the front doors of the castle before finally landing.

"I don't think I so much mind flying now…" Hermione said as he walked her up to the front gates. "Will you take me up again?"

"It would be honorful to do so." He said bowing as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you again for the amazing date."

"It was no… Troubles." He said. "We haf even better one Saturday." She smiled.

"Well..." she looked around quickly before standing on her tip toes and giving him a quick kiss. "Good night Viktor…" she said softly a deep blush adorning her cheeks before heading off into the castle. Viktor smiled as he touched his lips with his fingers.

"Good night… Hermione…"


	8. Mix Up

Hermione walked down the corridor with a small smile playing her lips. As she neared the great hall she felt her heart rate increase dramatically. She couldn't wait to catch a glimpse of Viktor. Last night had been one of the most amazing nights of her life. She placed a hand over her heart as she neared the room, willing her heart to slow down so she wouldn't pass out the minute she saw the handsome Bulgarian.

"There you are." Hermione jumped slightly as Ginny jumped out in front of her.

"Hi." She said covering her heart now for different reasons then before.

"Did I scare you?"

"No no not at all." Hermione said while clearing her throat.

"You…" Hermione's eyes fell to her friend who was looking at her rather closely. "Look… Different."

"Do I?" Hermione asked.

"Just a little bit… Oh you did something with your hair."

"Yes." Hermione said quickly. "I uhm used that shampoo you gave me to see if it would help the frizz."

"Hermione you haven't had frizz in years." Ginny said with a smile. "It was to make your hair shinier."

"Oh did it?"

"Yeah it's perfect." Ginny said with a smile. "You look good."

"Oh good… So uhm any updates on Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked as they headed into the great hall.

"Well take a look for yourself." Ginny said crossing her arms over her chest. Harry was sitting at one end of the Gryffindor table, while Ron sat in the middle.

"I suppose it a good thing he's not all the way on the end…" Hermione said looking at Ron. She saw Harry catch her eye and stand Ron seemed to notice this and stood as well his eyes resting on her.

"Oh no…" Ginny said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Run."

"What?"

"Run…" Hermione looked to see both boys rushing towards her; Ron was currently in the lead.

"Oh this is just… Ridiculous." Hermione said as she watched the boys race towards her. Ron was currently at his top speed many had stopped to watch the two run. Ron was nearly to her when Seamus stood up a large book held in his hands only to have Ron run straight into it and fly back onto the ground. "Oh Ron!" Hermione rushed to his side to see his nose bleeding. "Oh owe that looks like it hurts…"

"Does it now?!" he cried.

"Oh… Come on let's get you to the nurse." Hermione started to help him up with the help of Seamus.

"Hey Mione." Seamus said winking at her.

"Don't worry Hermione you stay here we'll take Ron." Dean said as he gave a small smile to Ginny who was standing next to her.

"No no she can come with." Seamus said.

"Just get me to the bloody hospital wing!" Ron bellowed.

"You two better take him." Hermione said.

"No no come with…" Ron said grabbing her hand and squeezing it as pain filled his senses. She frowned as she looked to Harry who was looking at her with a pleading look.

"I'm… I'm sorry Harry… He needs me right now…" she said as she was pulled away Ron gripping her hand tightly. "Ginny…" she said nodding her towards Harry, she nodded with an excited look as she made her way over to a put out looking Harry. Viktor sat at the Slytherin table and watched the whole confrontation go down.

"Mione you're brilliant…" he heard the Weasley boy say as he clutched onto her hand.

"Oh he must of hit his head really hard." Crabbe said. Malfoy and his goons snickered beside Viktor.

"Mudbloo-." Malfoy was about to finish the word when he saw Viktors eyes rested on his intensely. "Looks like Granger…" he said carefully. "Is taking care of her future husband."

"Future huzband?" Viktor asked. "They are betrothed?" Malfoy who was still terrified of the huge Bulgarian just shrugged. Viktors eyes grew wide as he watched the two leave the great hall Hermione clutching onto the red heads hand. "I need to be off." he said leaving the table.

"Viktor where are you going!?" Jamous asked in Bulgarian.

_How could she not tell me?_Viktor thought as he rushed out of the great hall.

-o-

Hermione walked out of the hospital room while Dean and Seamus stayed behind. She shook her head as she started to head back to the great hall. If Ron just gave up his pride and realized that Harry didn't put his name in the goblet none of this would have happened. She frowned; she hadn't even gotten a chance to see Viktor.

"Her-My-knee." She looked up to see the man in question.

"Hey there you are." She said with a smile as she walked up to him. Before she could kiss him on the cheek he pulled away. "What's wrong?" She asked looking him over.

"You are to be married…" his eyes burned as he looked at her.

"I am?" she asked.

"To veasly why did you not tell me?" he asked his voice shaking.

"To Ron?" she laughed. "I'm not getting married to Ron." She said raising an eyebrow.

"Snake boy said so."

"Snake boy? As in Malfoy?" he nodded. "Leave it to him to spin a lie like that." She muttered. "Look Viktor I'm not getting married."

"Nor betrothed?" he asked.

"Of course not." She said with a smile. "Look Malfoy has this weird idea that me and Ron will someday end up married with tons of kids, actually a lot of people do I'm really not sure why." She said.

"So you two are not together?" He asked instantly starting to feel better.

"I wouldn't have gone out with you last night if we were." Viktor pulled Hermione close to himself as his lips moved over hers quickly.

"This makes me very happy." He said with a laugh as he pulled away.

"Me too." She said hugging him tightly.

"I felt very… Vell very sad when I thought you were taken." He said. "And bit jealous. I am sorry for thinking foolish things."

"It's no problem, it's not every day a hunky Bulgarian gets jealous over me."

"You think I am hunky?" he asked with a sly smile.

"Nose down…" she said making him laugh. "Oh is that the time?" Hermione asked seeing the clock tower. "Viktor I have to go to my first class." She said with a small frown.

"I have classes as well. When can I see you?' he asked.

"You know when I'm at the library, stop by if you want." She said kissing him once more before rushing off.

"Have good day sweet!" he called.

"You too!" she called over her shoulder before disappearing around a corner only to run into Harry.

"Who were you talking to you?" he asked.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"You said have a good day to someone."

"Oh I was saying that to… Ron." She said unsure Viktor would want her telling people that they were dating. Besides she didn't know what to refer to Viktor as. Acquaintance she sometimes dated, friend with just kissing benefits, potential boyfriend, or just boyfriend?

"Right look I need to talk to you." He said pulling her away.

"Why what's going on?" Hermione asked. "Is your scar hurting?" she inquired a lot more quietly.

"No no."

"Dreams?"

"Every night but more importantly I wanted to ask if you think I put my name into the goblet." Harry said.

"Harry… Of course not." Hermione said. "I would never think that… Besides, I know you hate the attention you already have."

"Well I'm about to get a lot more." he said.

"What do you mean?"

"I have to go talk to some reporter for the daily prophet."

"Do you know which one?" she asked.

"Not sure, just some one." He said. "I'm not looking forward to it, but I have to."

"You want me to walk you to the room?" she asked.

"You would miss the first part of potions for that?" he asked.

"Sure, besides I have the time turner if I need to use it." Harry smiled at Hermione as they began to make their way to the empty classroom the reporter would be in.

"I was sure you would be angry with me." Harry said. "Ron's furious."

"He'll come around Harry, besides soon enough he'll realize you didn't do it." Hermione said.

"What makes you so sure I didn't? I'm not saying I did because I definitely did not but you seem to be the only one other than Ginny who doesn't think I entered my name."

"Because Harry, you would never do something so stupid." Hermione said, Harry chuckled at her bluntness. "I don't mean it as harsh as it sounds; it's just you think in long term, you know what would happen if you did, what would be at risk. Besides I know you were hoping for a quiet year."

"As were you." Harry said.

"Think we'll ever have a quiet one?"

"No." Harry said making her laugh lightly.

"Well wouldn't be Hogwarts without us jumping through hoops."

"Right you are." Harry said. When they reached the class room Cedric was already heading in.

"Good luck Harry…" Hermione said. "Tell me how it goes okay?"

"I will, any advice?"

"Well seeing as you are who you are I expect they'll ask you a lot about your parents so prepare yourself for that… and I know that a lot of prophet reporters try to twist what people say so try not to trap yourself with your own words. Oh and beware of quick quills they'll really trap you."

"That sounds really difficult." He said, Hermione just smiled kindly at him.

"Good luck."

"Thanks…" Harry muttered before taking a gulp of air and heading into the class room. Hermione was about to walk away when she saw Viktor smiling at her from inside the room. Hermione felt her cheeks burn as she returned the smile and headed off. Hermione headed down the corridor and stopped when she heard a loud crash. She stopped and turned to look at the closed doors to the chamber that held both the goblet of fire and the tri wizard cup. She slowly pushed open the doors to see both Fred and George rushing at the tri wizard cup.

"No I wouldn't do that!" Hermione called just as they hit a seemingly invisible force field that threw them back a good ten feet. "What are you two doing?" she asked stepping in.

"What does it look like!?" George asked as he slowly stood up.

"We're trying to get our hands on that blasted cup!" Fred said.

"So what you thought you would run at it as fast as you could? See if you could get through the barrier?" Hermione asked.

"No." George said.

"We tried flying at it first." Fred said.

"We found that hurt a lot more than just running at it."

"Are you completely daft if you can't fly through it then you sure can't just run through it?"

"Says you." George said.

"Yeah! Have you any brighter ideas?" Fred asked.

"There are way easier ways to get in then that." Hermione said walking away.

"Like what!?" Fred called.

"Try thinking outside the box for once!" she called over her shoulder.

"Outside the box?" Fred asked looking at the house cup.

"Oh I know, you see we thought that we had to rush at it, but maybe we could just..." George started to swagger up at it. "Walk through…" he stuck his hand out and yelped as a great force zapped him and sent him flying back.

"No no… I don't think that was what she meant..." Fred said shaking his head as he rubbed his chin and looked over the cup with an inquisitive look.

-o-

"Can you help me?" Viktor asked as he walked up behind Hermione who was currently putting a book back. "Am looking for very pretty girl to kiss." She turned with a small smile.

"Well I haven't' seen any very pretty girls but I'm here and I do consider myself mildly pretty…" She said as he swept down and kissed both her cheeks.

"You are not mild you are very pretty girl. This is for you." He pulled a white Gardenia out from behind him. She took it in her hands and touched the petals. "Know what this flower means?" he asked.

"No what does it mean?" she asked.

"Means lovely…" he said. "You're very lovely… Flower says so." She smiled up at him.

"Viktor, Karkaroff looks for you." Jamous said rushing up to them. "Oh…" he said seeing the flower that Hermione was holding. "So… This is your midnight princess?" he asked Viktor in Bulgarian before taking Hermione's hand and kissing it.

"Her-My-knee this is dearest friend Jamous."

"Pleasure to meet you Jamous." Hermione said.

"The pleasure is mine." He said winking at her.

"Off limits…" Viktor said in Bulgarian.

"Of course." Jamous said letting go of her hand and smiling at her. "I'm sorry for taking Viktor but headmaster needs to see him."

"He can wait…" Viktor said.

"Has to do with tournament." Jamous said.

"You should go." Hermione said with a smile.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Go ahead besides I think your fan girls are coming…" he turned around and could hear the pattering feet and giggles. He groaned slightly and turned to Hermione with a small smile. "Go ahead." She said with a small smile.

"I'll see you later promise." He said kissing her quickly on each cheek before being pulled away by Jamous. As Viktor was dragged around a corner he turned around and blew Hermione a kiss before disappearing behind a bookshelf.

-o-

"Hermione." she turned to see Ron.

"Oh hey how's your nose?" She asked.

"Forget my nose we have to talk." He said dragging her to the stacks.

"Ronald what's going on?" Hermione asked.

"I have to tell Harry something." he said cringing at the name of his best friend.

"Then tell him." Hermione said. "Honestly this whole fight is just so ridiculous."

"Is it really?" Ron asked. "He put his name in that goblet! He could have told me!"

"You know he didn't!" Hermione said furious.

"How do you know!?"

"Because Harry wouldn't do that! There's nothing special about this tournament that he would even risk his life to do."

"Eternal glory Mione!"

"He already has that Ron he's the boy who lived!" Ron was about to yell something back but stopped and looked at his feet with an ashamed look.

"He… doesn't' need it…" he said slowly.

"That's right Ron because he already has it." Hermione said. "You know Harry and you know how he hates the attention he already has so why on earth would he enter his name into the goblet. And here's another question when would he have when you're always with him!" Ron went to say something else only to have his words run dry. "Get it now?" he looked up at her with a blank look.

"What do I do now?" he asked.

"You say sorry." Ron shook his head.

"Can't do that."

"Ron he's your friend just say you're sorry! Say it when you have to tell him whatever it is you want to tell him." he shook his head. "Ron come on, Harry needs us right now."

"You think I don't' know that now?" he asked.

"Just say you're sorry."

"No."

"You're acting like a child."

"Yeah well your acting like my mum."

"Honestly Ronald…" Hermione said as she started to walk off.

"Wait wait…" Ron pulled her by her arm. "Look you have to help me."

"No I don't, you need to say you're sorry though."

"Hermione I guarantee that you're going to help me."

"Really what makes you think that?"

"Because Harry is going to have to face dragons for the first task…" Hermione froze as she looked over Ron.

"You can't be serious." Hermione said.

"Charlie is on his way here with them from Romania he just owled me."

"They can't have Harry fight a dragon." Hermione said covering her mouth with horror.

"Going to help me now?" Ron asked.

"Well yeah." Hermione said nodding.

"Alright lets go."

-o-

"Look at all this Harry." Neville said as he bent down and picked some green plant from the edge of the shore line.

"What is it?" harry asked seeing the slimy looking plant.

"Conacious silvis." He said. "Particularly good for healing stomach ailments." Neville explained.

"Where did you learn so much about plants?" Harry asked.

"It's all in that book professor moody gave me." He walked over to his bag and took it out. "look it over if you want there's some pretty interesting stuff in there." Harry took the book and started to flip through it while Neville took off his shoes and rolled up his pants to go inspect the underwater plant life.

"Should you be going in there?"

"As long as I keep to my knees I should be fine." Neville said. "Besides it's not like the squid can come this close to the shore." As he made his way into the water Neville turned to look to Harry. "Did you do it Harry?" Harry groaned.

"No no I didn't. Does everyone think I did?" he asked.

"I didn't really fully think you did, but I thought I would ask." He said as he bent down and picked up another specimen. "Amazing…" he muttered.

"What am I supposed to say again?" Hermione asked as they approached the lake where they had heard Neville and harry were.

"It's easy." Ron said. "Tell Harry that…" he searched for it.

"See you don't even know what you said." Hermione said.

"Maybe you could just say Haggrid is looking for him." Ginny said.

"To obvious." Ron said.

"Or Ron could just apologize." Hermione said looking to him with a pleading look.

"No." he said.

"Why do you have to make everything so difficult?" Hermione asked as they broke out of the forest to see Neville knee deep into the water while Harry sat by a tree flipping through a book.

"You're on." Ginny whispered.

"What am I supposed to say?" she whispered.

"Harry…" Neville said spotting the group.

"What?" He looked over his shoulder to see Hermione walking towards him, Ginny and Ron standing farther behind her.

"Hermione…" Harry got up with a smile thinking Ron had come to apologize.

"Look Ronald would like me to tell you that that Seamus told him… that dean was told by parverti that haggrid's looking for you." She said quickly with a perplexed look on her face.

"Oh yeah well… wait what?" Hermione went to say something again but groaned before walking back to Ron.

"What was it again?"

"You were right now get on with it…" Ron whispered barely audible to anyone but Hermione. She took a calming breathe before walking back to Harry.

"Dean was…" she shook her head. "Please don't make me say it again… Haggrids looking for you…" Hermione said before walking away.

"Yeah well you can tell Ron-."

"I'm not an owl Harry!" Hermione yelled turning to look at him. She looked down at the ground and then to him to see he looked like he had been smacked. She wanted to apologize right then but she couldn't they both needed to realize she couldn't be treated as if she were something they could fight over. Like some toy. Hermione turned around and stormed off before throwing Ron a glare. Ron soon fallowed and struggled to catch up to Ginny and Hermione.

"Thanks Mione."

"Don't talk to me not until you and Harry work things out!" Hermione yelled before storming off leaving Ginny and Ron in her wake.

"Why is she so mad?" Ron muttered.

"Oh I don't know maybe because you're single handedly ripping your friendships apart." Ginny said. "It isn't right…" Ginny turned around.

"Where are you going?"

"To check on Harry!"

"Why?"

"Because!" she shouted over her shoulder.

"These women are insane…" he muttered before running off.


	9. Worries

Hermione walked through the halls of Hogwarts, her coat flailing out around her as her eyes searched for Viktor. Her chest heaved up and down as she stomped; she had looked for him everywhere to no avail. Why was it whenever she didn't have anything important to say he showed up but when she really needed him he was gone?

"You there girl." She turned to see a Bulgarian.

"Yes?" she asked as he walked up to her.

"Which way to dumgeons?" he asked.

"Down that corridor to your right." She said quickly. "Oh wait wait you can help me." She said.

"I can?" he asked.

"Yes have you seen Viktor Krum?" He eyed her suspiciously making her frown. "I swear I'm not a fan girl just a friend and I really need to find him." he laughed clapping her on the shoulder.

"That is good one." He said before walking away. Hermione stared with an open mouth.

"I'm not I swear!" She called to him; he just continued to walk while laughing. "Great just great… Thanks for the help!" she shouted before heading off down another corridor.

"Hermione!?" she stopped.

"What!?" she asked spinning to see the twins.

"When you say think outside of the box what do you mean?" Fred asked.

"What are you on about?" Hermione asked.

"About nicking the triwizard cup how do we get it?" George asked.

"Are you still trying?" she asked. "You really haven't figured it out yet? Honestly…" with that she stormed away.

"Give us a hint would you!" George called.

"Levitation there's your hint!" she shouted before turning around a corner. "Come on Viktor where are you…" she muttered.

"We levitate the trophy!" the twins said looking to each other before rushing off.

"Smart girl she is." George said.

"Genius." Fred said.

-o-

Viktor looked up from his tri wizard book to see Hermione moving towards him. She had an anxious look on her face as she moved. Five to six fan girls all giggled as she past them. Hermione suddenly stopped and turned to them.

"You don't have any books." Hermione said with a livid look.

"So?" one asked.

"This is a library if you don't have a book then get out of here!" everyone in the library froze to look at Hermione who was glaring into the girls who just looked to Viktor. "He's no different than any other boy who rides a broom stick there's nothing special about him so get a move on already!"

"But-."

"No butts now be gone before I have you all written up!" the girls took another look at Viktor before huffing and walking off to go find books to pretend to read. She then looked to all the kids staring at her and through them one monstrous glare making them all spin in their seats and look away. As Hermione passed Viktor she sent him a pleading look before disappearing up a flight of stairs that led to the second floor of the library. She could hear him following close behind her as she moved into one of the separate studying rooms. Hermione took off her jacket hurriedly and rested it on the chair of the room before turning to see Viktor walking in closing the door behind him.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"Dragons." She said breathlessly. "Dragons that's the first challenge."

"How did you find out?" he asked.

"Wait you knew?" she asked. "You knew it was dragons?"

"That's what headmaster needed to speak to me about." He said.

"And?" her eyes were wide.

"And?" he asked not sure what else she wanted him to say.

"And you're not worried?" she asked throwing her hands out. "I've seen them Viktor they're huge! Like monstrously so!"

"You've seen the dragons?" he asked instantly interested.

"Four of them one for each champion." She said.

"How did you see?"

"It doesn't matter what does matter is that you're going to fight one and you're not the least bit worried! This whole time I've been looking for you this information just eating away at me and you already know and you're not panicking!"

"Vould you like for me to panic?" he asked.

"Yes frankly!" he chuckled before moving forward and rubbing her shoulders.

"I vill be fine." he said with a laugh.

"You can't know that." She said.

"I am Viktor Krum, am always fine." he said flashing her a dazzling smile.

"Viktor…"

"Her-my-knee… do not worry I vill be fine, I vill be careful."

"Good because if you get toasted by that dragon…"

"Dragon won't touch me." He said. "I am too fast." She took a small breath before nodding. "You were worried?" he asked smiling again. "About me?"

"A little."

"Seemed more then little." He said.

"I was worried a lot… but not just for you."

"You worry for Harry?" He asked in understanding as he looked her over.

"He's not like you, he's not as advanced." She said starting to pace.

"With your help he vill be."

"And what about you?" she asked.

"Jamous helps me night and day for challenge, I vill come out on top no question." She looked at him for a long minute before crossing her arms over her chest.

"It must be really great to be that confident." She said, while he sighed with a smile.

"Her-my-knee dragon is nothing compared to what Harry and yourself haf done."

"What do you mean?" she asked her arms dropping to her sides.

"I haf been told things." He said leaning against the table.

"Things?" she inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"You are time traveler…" he said. "You haf battled dementors, three headed dogs, and many other things." She looked at him for a long minute.

"Where did you hear-."

"Many students like to speak of Harry, veasley, and yourself."

"Yeah well those students like to exaggerate. Anything they told you was blown way out of proportion. He walked over to her and ran his fingers along her neck, a gold chain flipped up out of her shirt.

"So this…" he held up the necklace in front of her face. "Is not a time turner?" she pulled the chain out of his hand.

"Does everyone know about the time turner?" she asked with a distressed look.

"No… I spotted it last night." He admitted.

"Well I would be very happy and appreciative if you didn't tell anyone about it…" she said tucking her necklace back into her shirt. He leaned back against the table.

"Why do you need it?"

"I had lots of classes last year…" she said with a shrug as she took off her jacket and folded it over a chair.

"Why?"

"I'm trying to graduate early." She said honestly.

"Why would you want this? You seem to love school." He said his arms crossing over his chest.

"I do love school." Hermione said quickly not wanting him to think differently.

"Then why work hard to get out so quickly?"

"I'm just… Planning ahead." She said looking at him closely; he really did ask a lot of questions.

"How many classes are you taking this term?" he inquired.

"Not as many, last year was filled to the brim… I had seventeen." She said.

"Seventeen?" he asked. "It is not healthy to travel so much, you have aged yourself." He said slightly horrified. How the school allowed this he would never understand.

"Only physically." She said with a lazy shrug as she pulled a book from a shelf and looked it over.

"You knew it would age you but still you did it?" he asked as she put the book back seemingly disinterested in it. "You have knocked how many years from your life you think?"

"Well… I'm nearing sixteen. Maybe seventeen." She said.

"How old were you supposed to be?"

"Nearing fifteen." She said. He sighed now completely horrified.

"You still use turner?" he asked with some urgency to his voice.

_Why is he freaking out? _

"Well I have to…" She said with a shrug.

"No you don't you could be regular student and still graduate early." He said worried for her wellbeing.

"Not as early as I want." She said.

"How early do you want to graduate?"

"A year… At least…" She looked up in thought. "Maybe two." she said.

"A year maybe two what is rush?" he asked.

"Obligations I have." She said her arms crossing over her chest. She was getting a little irritated with the impromptu interrogation. Viktor could tell she was becoming defensive he also got the feeling she was hiding something from him.

"You should stop." He said. "Bad things happen to those who mettle with time."

"I know." She said. "It's just until I complete what I need to. By next year I won't have to."

"How many times do you use it a day?"

"Viktor…" She sighed no longer wanting to talk about it.

"How many times?"

"It's really none of your-."

"How many?" she sighed heavily.

"Four… sometimes five… Maybe eight…"

"Ahk…" he said throwing his hands up and moving away from her. "This is no good!" she tilted her head while trying to figure out what he was so upset about.

"Does it bother you that I'm aging or something?" she asked.

"No, no. Bother comes from years being spent without living them." He said. "It's not right…"

"I have to do it." she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because…" She shifted on her feet. "I have bligations."

"Why keep saying this? Oblivations?"

"It's hard to explain…" she said. "And you know nice change of subject there… If anyone should be worried about anyone it's me here." She said. "The time turner isn't nearly as destructive as a dragon."

"With you cheering me on I vill be just fine." he said taking her hands in his.

"I also have to cheer on Harry."

"You vill not cheer cedric as well?"

"Well if I cheer him on its going to look like I'm cheering on everyone." She said.

"You are in rough place." He said cupping her cheek with his hand.

"Harry is in a rougher place… I'm really worried about him… It's not a coincidence someone put his name in."

"I agree, but if tournament wasn't safe ministry would not hold it." he said.

"Yes they would." Hermione said. "Of course they would. Anything to keep their approval rating up…"

"You don't hold much faith in ministry…"

"No… No I don't… I've seen how corrupted it is…" She said with a dark expression.

"You should not worry so much…" Viktor said. "You vill wrinkle." She laughed. "I think I may see grey hairs."

"Not funny." She said.

"Right there." He said smiling as he pointed to her hair.

"Viktor that's so not funny." She whined.

"I do not joke." He said laughing as he went to point to more nonexistent grey hairs.

"Viktor quit it." she said with a laugh as she went to slap his hand away.

"Oh to quick!" he said with a bright smile as she missed his hand and he continued to comb his fingers through her locks. "Look more grey you're covered!"

"Viktor!" she whined.

"Oh… pouting once more… what haf I said about such things?" He asked as he moved his hands down from her hair to pull her closer to his body. She blushed deeply as he tilted her chin up to grant him more access. His lips moved across hers easily, the spark erupting between them once more. Her arms wrapped around his neck making him smile as she sighed into his mouth completely content with the situation. When he pulled away she smiled up at him with a small blush gracing her cheeks. "You're extraordinary voman Her-my-knee." Before she could say anything else he captured her lips once more with his.

"We can't stay up here all day…" she whispered against his mouth.

"Why not? Sounds like great plan." He said as he kissed her once more.

"I have to figure out what Harry can do to defeat the dragon." She said.

"Harry must think for self, it's his challenge not yours." He said.

"I've always helped Harry…" she said.

"You must not this time." He saw the troubled look in her expression and smiled softly. "If you help him out all the time, what vill he do when you are not there for him?"

"He is very capable on his own…" Hermione said.

"Then why help?"

"Because he's… He's my friend…" she said. "and because he's never had to face anything entirely on his own not if it could be helped, Ron and I have always been there for him… It's somewhat of a tradition, one I don't plan on breaking…" she said.

"You are good friend Her-My-knee. Harry is lucky man." He said with a smile. "As am I." Hermione kissed him once more.

"And I am a very lucky woman." She said as she tried to turn away only to have Viktor hold her in place. "Viktor I have to go find out how exactly Harry is supposed to get past a dragon."

"Not past, destroy." He said.

"What makes you think you're supposed to kill them?"

"Dragon slaying has often been used in tournament." He said. "Said so in the book you gave me."

"They wouldn't bring dragons here to just kill them, it would be to expensive not to mention the fit that would be thrown by the DEB."

"DEB?"

"Dragon enthusiast of Britain." She said as he nodded. "No they wouldn't just kill them… This isn't the sixteenth century after all… No… I think that you're going to have to get passed the dragon."

"Why?"

"I don't know maybe you have to steal something from it?" he chuckled.

"Maybe…" he said as he let his arms fall from around her. "Will you bring book back for me as well?" he asked.

"Of course just stay here out of sight from your raging fan girls." She said as she started to walk away only to have him grab her hand and pull her back.

"Did you mean what you said, to fan girls before?"

"What I said?" she asked.

"About nothing special?"

"Viktor… There's so much more that's special about you then being able to catch a snitch…" she said. "Now I'll be right back." Viktor smiled as he pulled her close to his body and kissed her deeply. When he pulled away he smiled at her his thumb dragging across her cheek slowly. "What was that for?" she asked softly.

"For being best voman…" she smiled as she kissed him quickly.

"I'll try to be my best more often… I'll be right back okay?"

"Okay do not be too long… miss you too much." She blushed before heading out while Viktor watched her leave with a huge smile on his face.

_She is perfection…_


	10. Wrath

A/N SydLant! Thank you so much for your review you left! Its great when I have readers who fallow my work and then take chances when I write something usually out of my comfort zone! So SydLant this chapter is for you!

-o-

"I wonder if Cedric and Fleur know about the dragons…" Hermione said as she and Viktor walked hand in hand to the great hall. They were at least a half an hour late from studying in the library, one thing Viktor would admit was that being around Hermione had elevated his grades by an outstanding percentage.

"I'm sure headmasters haf told them." He said.

"Maybe…" she said.

"You never said how you knew of dragons."

"I'm not supposed to say if I did it might make it seem that Harry has an unfair advantage." Hermione said.

"Did Harry get to see dragons as well?" he asked.

"Maybe, I'm not sure, I can't seem to even get near him without Ron dragging me away." she said.

"He is still angry about Harry?"

"No he knows he's wrong he just won't apologize." She said.

"This is stubborn of him real man would say sorry." He said as he squeezed her hand.

"We should stop…" Hermione said with a frown as pulled her hand away.

"Why?" he asked with a frown.

"We're nearing the great hall if people see…"

"Ahk." He groaned as he stopped walking and took her other hand. "I do not wish to be secret; I wish to scream from roof top about us."

"Then why don't we?" she asked.

"I Fear for you, fan girls haf gotten… Violent towards other vomen…"

"How many _vomen_ have there been?" she asked with a smile.

"None like you I swear." He said as he cupped her face. "Do you wish to be secret?"

"No… but I understand if you wouldn't feel right about it." she said.

"I feel very right about us, it is-."

"My safety."

"Yes safety concerns me…"

"What have they done?" Hermione asked. "The fan girls?"

"With Natalia… One girl fired a very dangerous hex at her; she began to bleed from every pore. Was very scary… I do not wish you to be in harms way." Hermione frowned.

"I'm pretty good at blocking curses." She said.

"I haf seen this." Viktor said. "But still…"

"Viktor…" Hermione said carefully. "If you don't want anyone to know that you're dating me for any other reasons… I may not be happy about it but I'll understand it…" she said carefully.

"What other reasons could there be… I am more upset I can't tell anyone… You are gorgeous Voman and mine…" he said kissing her as he took her hand once more.

"What makes you think I'm yours?" she asked with a playful smile.

"Viktor there you are." Hermione and Viktor jumped away their hands dropping as Karkaroff came around the corner. "You girl shouldn't you be with students in hall?" he asked as he walked up and glared into Hermione.

"Oh yes… I'm erm… sorry…" Hermione said. "I was just trying to get an autograph…" Viktor smiled as Hermione scurried off.

"These girls throw selves at you." Karkaroff said as he swatted Viktor in the back.

"Yes…" Viktor said as he watched Hermione look over her shoulder and wink at him. "Yes they do…"

"I thought might be somfing else." Viktor looked up at his headmaster. "Thought you may be rubbing elbows with mud blood best friend too opponent, potter boy."

"She is witch like any other." Viktor said glaring up at the older man.

"She is still impure un like us." He swatted him in back again.

"Do not touch me…" Viktor said in Bulgarian before moving away.

"Eh boy!" Viktor turned. "Do not forget your place, and what you must do." Karkaroff said.

"How can I forget when you remind me every day?" Viktor asked before walking off into the great hall.

"Troublesome…" Karkaroff turned to see Snape. "You asked to see me Karkaroff."

"Yes wanted to speak to you about… old days."

"I have no interest in speaking of such things especially… With you…" he said as he began to walk past him.

"You haf noticed change you must haf." Karkaroff said grabbing his arm only to have Snape jerk it away.

"Have a good evening Karkaroff…" Snape said as he turned away and headed into the great hall.

_He is death eater still… _both men thought as they went their separate ways.

-o-

"Where have you been all day?" Ginny asked when Hermione sat right next to her at the Gryffindor table.

"Trying to figure out how Harry is going to get past… His little problem." Hermione said carefully, not wanting it to get around that dragons were the first challenge. She was fearful that if anyone else found out and it spread across the school Crouch would change the challenge at the last moment. "How's Harry?"

"He has been better." Ginny said pointing to Harry who was staring down at a plate of food while Neville went on about some sort of plant life.

"He looks like he's in pain." Hermione said.

"After two hours of listening to under water plant life you would be too…" Ginny said. "It was somewhat unbearable."

"There he is…" Ron said looking to see Krum walking into the great hall.

"Looks like someone else has been studying as well." Ginny said. Hermione looked to her to see she was chewing on some salad with a small smile playing her lips. It wasn't just any smile though; it had a knowing look to it.

"Ginny…" she said carefully.

_Does… Does Ginny know? Is there any way she could? We've been so careful…_

"Yep." Ginny said with another smile.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Huh?" Ginny asked looking up at her friend with a seemingly innocent look.

"Do you…"

"Do I?" Ginny asked her eyes glinting.

"What are you two on about?" Ron asked eyeing the two girls.

"Nothing." Hermione said rather quickly while Ginny said it calmly as she went back to her salad.

"Think he'd give me his autograph?" Ron asked.

"Why would you want it he's just a person Ronald?" Hermione said.

"Just a person?" Ron asked. "Hermione that right there is the greatest seeker in the world." Ron said pointing.

"One who is staring right at you." Ginny said with a smirk. Ron slowly turned to see the Bulgarian eyeing him with some unreadable expression. Ron slowly raised his hand up and waved with a goofy grin.

"Oooh… I don't think that was a good smile Ron." Ginny said seeing the seeker glaring heavily.

"Think he overheard you." Hermione said.

"What would he possibly have to be mad about I didn't say anything bad? I complimented the man." Ron said.

"Do you know how many people have been asking him for his autograph? It has to be tiring." Hermione said giving a small sympathetic smile as she started to eat her food.

"Someday that will be us…" Ron said looking to Viktor before turning back to his sister and Hermione who was seated across from him.

"Meaning?" Hermione asked a fork filled with pork halted right before her mouth.

"Well, think about it we're Harry Potter's best friends… We're going to help him take down you know who…" he said leaning forward and talking in a hushed tone. He sat up with a proud smile. "There's bound to be a bunch of people who are going to view us as war heroes of some sort." Ginny grimaced as she felt Hermione stiffen next to her.

"Is that the only reason you're helping him?" Hermione asked putting her fork of food back down against her plate.

"No, I'm just saying." Ron said. "I even now get kids asking me once in a while." Hermione frowned, she too had gotten one or two but they had mostly been enthusiastic first year muggle borns looking for a role model.

"You should be known for your own accomplishments, not because you happened to be somewhere." Hermione said.

"I didn't mean it how it sounded." Ron said.

"Well it sounded how you didn't mean it." Hermione said earning her a confused look. "Just heed what you say Ronald…"

"Especially now that Rita Skeeter is around." Ginny said.

"Is that the reporter who has been doing the champions interviews?" Hermione inquired.

"Yeah, Harry said he had a bit of a rough time through it." Ginny said.

"Doesn't matter what ever that woman writes is always a lie it's not like any one believes her… I should go check on Harry…." Hermione went to get up only to receive a strange look from Ron. "He's my friend too Ron…" she said, he nodded slowly. Hermione got three feet away from her seat when Fred and George hooked their arms under hers and picked her off the ground.

"Hermione pet there you are." Fred said.

"We have been looking everywhere for you love." George added.

"Indeed we have." They chimed in unison as they began to pull her down the aisle between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables.

"Put me down this instant." Hermione said glaring at the two boys. "People are staring."

"Well maybe they wouldn't if you stopped flailing your legs in a dramatic sort. " Fred said.

"I wouldn't if you'd let me use my own legs." They set her on the ground and continued to drag her out of the great hall. It wasn't as noticeable as it would have been seeing as other students were leaving as well. She saw Viktor stand in his seat with a questioning look.

"I'm fine…" she mouthed to him. He smiled softly but still worriedly as he sat back down.

"Lovely night isn't it?" Fred asked.

"Look at all those stars outside…" George nodded. "Do you like stars Mione?"

"Drop the small talk. Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"Nowhere in particular." Fred said.

"Well you're taking me some where so just tell me." Hermione said.

"Well if you must know we're taking you to the tri wizard cup." George said.

"What why?"

"Because you-." Fred started.

"Our resident genius-." George continued

"Are going to-."

"Help us-."

"Knick it." they said together.

"I am doing no such thing!" she said as she was dragged into the room.

"You are too!" they said as they let her go.

"Am not now this is just ridiculous. I have better things to do with my time then help you two delinquents steal the tri wizard cup!"

"You know you wouldn't be here if you just told us your great plan to get our hands on it." Fred said crossing his arms over his chest as he looked her up in down.

"Yes now we tried levitation to get it out and it didn't work!"

"How did you try it?" she asked.

"We tried to levitate the trophy through the barrier." Fred said.

"That's not thinking outside the box." Hermione said.

"What does that even mean?" George asked.

"What box we see no box!" Fred said motioning to the trophy.

"It's a metaphor!" Hermione said.

"What does that even mean?" George asked.

"What metaphor we see no metaphor!" Fred said motioning to it again.

"Oh don't act stupid boys." Hermione said. "It isn't becoming of you."

"Oh…" Fred said winking.

"You find us becoming?" George asked flashing a dazzling smile.

"Figure it out yourselves." Hermione said as she rolled her eyes and headed out.

"Wait wait wait." Fred said running to block her way.

"Come on Hermione the Weasley twins are asking _you_ for help." George said.

"You're not ever going to get this offer again." Fred said.

"Really?" she asked, both twins nodded. "Thank Merlin…" she said before heading past them.

"Give us another hint at least!?" they called together.

"Levitation!"

"That's the same bloody hint!" Fred called.

"Think outside the box!" Hermione called as she walked around a corner.

"There is no bloody box!" George yelled.

"This is really irritating." Fred said turning to his brother.

"How is it we can figure out how to make filches mop spread mud whenever he tried to use it but we can't figure out how to get this bloody trophy out of this bloody room?" George asked.

"It's going to drive us mad…" Fred said.

"We're already mad…" George quipped.

"Just a little bit, but I have a feeling this is really going to drive us over the edge."

"Sounds fun." Fred high-fived his brother.

"Come George we have plotting to do." Fred said as George and he headed out of the room.

-o-

The next morning Hermione rose out of bed quite early. No matter how hard she tried she had trouble trying to fall back asleep. So around six AM she finally gave up and took her towel to the private bathroom in her private room. She had been given it after the year before when her room mates had complained to the school about her staying up at all hours of the night to study. She was irritated at first but when she had come back to school and McGonagall showed her the big circular room at the top of the tower she had instantly wanted to find her old Roommates and hug them.

After a long hot glorius shower she came out of the bathroom magically drying her hair as she did. She grabbed the first clothes she spotted and threw them on when she was done with her makeup she stood back to check her over all reflection. She ran her hands down her clothes a few times per her ritual demanded as she tilted her head. She was wearing a white hooded sweater that hugged her figure with low riding jeans and her deep blue converse shoes. It wasn't the best thing she could put together but she wasn't trying to impress anyone. She reached into her closet and pulled out a grey pea coat. It wasn't heavy but gave enough warmth in case she needed it. She loved Hogwarts but the one downfall to its location was no one ever really knew what the weather would exactly be like. She smiled before she headed out the door ready to face the day. When she came down the stairs she smiled seeing a familiar face sitting on a common room cushion an old book in hand.

"Morning Neville what are you doing up so early?"

"Reading." He said holding up his herbology book.

"Anything interesting?" she asked as she asked as she folded her coat over her arms.

"Have you ever heard of shavacious tanaish?" he asked.

"Isn't that a tropical healing herb?" she asked.

"Yes yes it is." Neville said with bright eyes.

"It's very rare, it's said that only a hand full of wizards have gazed upon it. It's rumored to be hot pink." Hermione said.

"They have a picture in here." Neville said walking up to her.

"Really? May I take a look?"

"Of course." He pointed it out and Hermione smiled her fingers moving across the picture slowly.

"Gorgeous…" Hermione said looking at it.

"Isn't it?" Neville asked before closing the book.

"Say, are you hungry? I was just going to head down for an early breakfast."

"Sure, I'll go. I'm getting pretty hungry. Though I told Seamus I'd wait but I have a feeling he fell back asleep."

"Well let's head down then, you can tell me more about these plants…" Hermione said with a small smile. She wasn't actually interested, but maybe she could learn something new. Hermione eyed the book in his arms, it was rare, a one of a kind text, she knew that for sure. She had only heard of the book from rumors. "Neville where did you get that book?" she inquired as they walked down the staircase leading away from Gryffindor tower.

"Mad eye. Gave me it that day we had tea." He said.

"You do know it's very rare."

"Of course he told me to be very careful with it; on more than one occasion I've had to take it to the librarian to have her fix some pages… They are very delicate."

"I wonder how he got his hands on a copy." Hermione said.

"He said he got it off of another auror." Neville said. "Say Hermione you know Ginny right?"

"Yeah sure she's quickly becoming one of my best friends."

"She's great." Neville said as they walked down one of the stair cases. "She's so great I'd venture to say she already has a boyfriend."

"If she does she hasn't mentioned it." Hermione said with a small smile. "Are you interested?" his cheeks flamed red as he hugged the book to his chest.

"What? No no…" he said.

"I see…" Hermione said with a small nod as she looked down at the coat neatly folded in her arms.

"But if I was do you think she'd say yes?"

"Well… I can't be sure… Maybe you should ask…" Hermione said looking to him with a kind expression. Ginny was completely obsessed with Harry, that much she as sure of. Still that didn't mean she wouldn't give Neville a chance.

"How should I ask exactly?" Neville asked.

"Well I don't know…" Hermione said honestly. "Maybe speak over a mutual topic and see what happens from there…" he slowly nodded before looking to her.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Ginny about this… I'm not sure just yet… You know what my feelings are pertaining to her."

"Oh I won't tell." Hermione said. "I'm no gossip."

"Thanks Mione." Neville said.

"No problem Neville." She said as they walked into the great hall to find a few other students already in. Hermione spotted Viktor and smiled fondly only to receive a small worried smile. She eyed him for a second before his eyes moved towards a daily prophet that Jamous was holding. Hermione could see there were stacks of them on every table Neville grabbing one as he passed. They sat down together as Hermione reached for her own prophet.

"Hermione you're picture is in here…" Neville said.

"What?" Hermione asked instantly taking his from his grasp. "Where?"

"Second page…" he said. Hermione opened it up to see a continuing article that had Harry's dazed looking face in one corner and then herself walking in another. Her eyes moved down to the caption.

"_**Though it has been a rocky start for the young champion, Harry has at last found love at Hogwarts. A close friend to Potters, Collin Creevey, says that the young wizard is rarely seen out of the company of one Hermione Granger, a stunningly pretty Muggle-Born girl who like Harry is one of the top students at Hogwarts." **_

"She'll pay…" Hermione said her teeth grinding. Viktor smiled softly. He knew Hermione had undoubtedly seen the article about her and Harry and he could tell she wasn't pleased in the least.

"No one believes this stuff Hermione…" Neville said not looking the fuming witch in the eyes.

"Well well well if it isn't _Mrs. _Potter." Hermione turned to see Malfoy moving in a snickering Crabbe and Goyle trotting behind him.

"I have to go find Harry, worn him about this." Hermione said to Neville who nodded understandingly as she got up.

"Where you going _Potter_?" Malfoy asked grabbing her arm and swinging her around as if she were a rag doll. She pulled her arm from his grasp to turn only to find the two cave men standing in her way. Hermione turned to Malfoy with an annoyed look.

"Tell them to move." She said knowing they wouldn't do it if she commanded them to do so.

"Or what you'll run and get your sensitive boy toy?" Malfoy said.

"Maybe she needs to go wipe all his tears." Crabbe said making Malfoy and Goyle laugh. Hermione went to move past Draco to go the long way only to have two other Slytherins stand in her way once more, she sighed heavily. Viktor slowly went to stand but Jamous held him back.

"They'll know my friend it'll be worse for her if they know about you two…" He muttered.

"Get out of my way." She said her temper flaring.

"Or what?" Malfoy asked pulling his wand out only to have Hermione pull hers quicker and point it at his chest. His eyes narrowed as he stared at her with a smirk. "Take a look Granger there are five of us and one of you."

"Then get a few more of your idiot friends and it will be more even." Hermione said and some of the Bulgarians chuckled at the young woman's bravery and wit. Her eyes glared into Malfoy before she sighed and dropped her wand wielding hand to her side. Malfoy chuckled with the others. "You know what's really pathetic?" she asked walking up to him. "Is that you need all these guys to take me on in a duel, can't even defeat a muggle born on your own… Let's have a round of applause for Pureblood pride."

"Reducto!" he shouted. Hermione dropped to the ground easily. Malfoys curse hit both Crabbe and Goyle making them fly back. Hermione stood drawing her wand with a smile as she backed away.

"Thanks for getting them out of my way." She said with a smirk.

"Expelliarmus!" he shouted.

"Pretego!" Hermione deflected his shot before stepping forward. "Stupify!" Malfoy flew back into the other two Slytherins and hit the ground with a thud. She turned to the Slytherin table to see others beginning to stand. "Go ahead I dare you…" her voice had and edge and her eyes flared with anger. They all froze when they saw the deadly look in her eyes.

"You can't take us all on mudblood." Someone said.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of…" she said with a dark look that surprised Viktor.

"What is going on in here!?" McGonagall asked rushing in with Snape and Moody behind her.

"That stupid filthy mud blood attacked me!" Malfoy shouted as he was helped up by two other Slytherins. "My father will hear about this you troll!"

"Oh how original Malfoy hiding behind daddy's dress robes!" Hermione shouted turning and glaring at him.

"You stupid filthy-."

"Go ahead finish that sentence I bloody dare you!" Hermione yelled.

"You are lower than dirt!"

"And you are a little less then pathetic!"

"You bitc-."

"That is enough!" McGonagall called. "Miss Granger did you attack Mr. Malfoy?"

"It was a mutual attack." She said. "I saw him raise his wand so I raised mine it escalated from there. Did I attack? No. Did I defend myself? Yes."

"She's lying!" Malfoy shouted.

"No she's not." Neville said standing slowly. "They all just surrounded her, they wouldn't let her leave she tried to remove herself but they kept at it."

"You surrounded her?" Snape asked the students from his house.

"No." they all said.

"Twenty five points will be taken from both parties." McGonagall said. At the groans from the Slytherins she looked to them. "Each."

"That's like ninety points." Goyle said.

"No that's _like_ one hundred and twenty five points." Hermione quipped.

"Have I missed a photo op?" They turned to see Rita Skeeter a quick quill elevated beside her. Hermione glared into the woman heavily as Rita walked up to her. "Miss Granger just the girl I was looking for. What can you tell me about you and Mr. Potters relationship."

"May I leave professor?" Hermione asked McGonagall.

"Of course Miss Granger, why don't you go get some air." She said. Hermione nodded before moving out of the hall.

As she moved through the halls she saw the different students staring at her as they looked up from their daily prophets. With every step that took her past the observers she felt her chest tighten. She wondered if this was how Harry felt with every one looking at him. She knew the tightness of her chest was also caused by the rage she felt for the Slytherins and embarrassment from having to have Viktor watch the whole confrontation. She had acted like a child and she would be the first to admit it.

"Hey Mione!" she looked up to see Lavender and groaned as she dove into another corridor and ran as fast as she could to escape the gossiper. When she reached the passage way to the greenhouses she took a steadying breath knowing full well that no one would be there.

-o-

"That filthy stupid little mud blood." Malfoy muttered as he walked down the corridor Crabbe and Goyle beside him. "I'll get her back… One of these days she's going to be in a dark corridor all alone and I'll be there to show her whose pathetic… Don't know why we even let the likes of her in this school…"

"Malvoy!" he stopped and turned to see Viktor and Jamous moving towards them. Fear clutched Malfoy, he had called Hermione a mud blood in front of him.

"Good job of you guys." Jamous said clapping him on back.

"Put girl in place." Viktor said as he too clapped him a little roughly on the back. "By way, wanted to speak to you about somfing very important."

"Me?" Malfoy asked with a smile. "Uh sure."

"We take walk?" Jamous said pulling Crabbe and Goyle away.

"Yeah take a walk boys." Malfoy said as he and Viktor walked off towards some classrooms.

"I have three friends, want you to meet." Jamous said moving Crabbe and Goyle toward another set of class rooms where three very large seventh year Durmstrang boys waited.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Malfoy asked as he and Viktor entered an empty class room. Viktor closed the door behind him and turned to see Malfoy smugly sitting at the edge of desk.

"Over heard you talking about her-… Granger girl… Somfing bout dark corridor."

"Well can't let a muggle born like her getting away with that." Malfoy said. "Calling me pathetic… Then having the gull to attack a pure blood? She needs to be put back into her place."

"And you would do this?" Viktor asked taking a step closer.

"Been planning it for months actually…" Malfoy said.

"Really?" Viktor asked. "What is plan?"

"Well she seems to think that she can say whatever she wants to me without consequence… someone needs to… Dominate her…"

"Dominate?" Viktor could feel his blood boiling.

"Make that Mud blood scream my name if you know what I mean. Split her apart… Play with her a bit, then finish the job… Maybe go all the way and get rid of her… like any one would come after me." Malfoy said with a chuckle. Without warning Viktor grabbed Malfoy by his coat and picked him off the ground before slamming him back down onto the desk.

"You will not touch her _ever_…" he said his chest heaving with anger. "She is very dear to me if you even think about coming near her again I swear to god that no one will be able to save you from my wrath…"

"What?" Malfoy asked. Viktor had been so angry he had stopped speaking English and started speaking in Bulgarian.

"I said that if you ever come near her again I vill kill you…" he said. "No one vill be able to save you from my wrath…"

"What are you some mud blood lover!?" Malfoy shouted. Viktor slammed him back down on the table, the sheer force of it splintering the wood underneath Malfoy.

"What did I say about calling her such things!" he bellowed.

"Why do you even care!?"

"She is very dear to me…" He said glaring heavily into the greasy haired boy.

"Viktor we have to go that filch guy is coming!" Jamous yelled in Bulgarian as he rushed into the class room with the three other Bulgarians behind him.

"You touch her, you die." Viktor said slamming Malfoy against the desk once more. This time the weakened wood crumbled under his weight causing him to slam onto the stone ground.

"Viktor enough!" Jamous yelled as he pulled his friend form the room.

"He threatened her…" Viktor muttered as he was pulled far from the boy he so badly wanted to end. "Said he would hurt her in… unspeakable ways…"

"He won't be coming near her not now." Jamous said.

"I haf to see her…" Viktor said his chest still heaving.

"I thought I saw her going towards green houses." One of his classmates said.

"I haf to go…" Viktor said pulling away from Jamous. "I haf to see her…"


	11. Thinking Knowing and Feeling

Viktor headed down to the green houses and stopped at each door to peek inside. Every time he would, he would find an empty area. He sighed heavily as he ran his hand over his cropped hair. He couldn't find her in any of the rooms. He couldn't help but fear that Malfoy had already sent some of his cave men after her. He stopped hearing a small cough and looked up to see Hermione pacing in front of an archway that led outside.

"Hermione!" she looked up at the correct pronunciation of her name and smiled.

"Viktor…"

"Are you alright?" he asked as he rushed up to her and ran his hands up and down her arms.

"Yeah… Yeah I'm fine… Are you?" she asked eyeing him.

"Had to deal with Malvoy…" he said.

"Deal?" she asked.

"Took care of." He said correcting himself.

"Oh no Viktor you didn't…" Hermione stated with a distressed look.

"I did not hit… Just slammed." He said.

"Viktor… I can take care of myself you don't need to-."

"I do need to…" he said. "I was just going to speak to him, scare him with words. Then he said things, plans… I couldn't stop self." He said as he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. The thought of her in harms way bothered him to the point he felt as though he couldn't breathe.

"Viktor…"

"I'm sorry… but I haf great need to keep you safe. I haf half mind to get boys to watch over you."

"Okay a little protection is okay but overly so is not…" she said staring at him like he was crazy.

"I just want you safe… You do not know things he said." Viktor said as he held her close and rubbed her back.

"What did he say?" she asked as her hand went to the back of his head to play with the little bit of hair there. Viktor closed his eyes and smiled at the sensation.

"Just things. Things I will not repeat…" he said before pulling away.

"Did he threaten me?" she inquired.

"Well… he didn't comvliment you that is for very certain…" he said with a dark expression.

"I don't want him coming near you… but I cannot make sure this happens... I cannot be with you always…"

"Viktor you don't have to be…"

"If I got friends to-.'

"I don't want to be followed Viktor." She said quickly. "I can really take care of myself…"

"I know this but it makes me… Makes me nervous to haf you by self."

"The only times I'm really alone is in the library, and even then I'm never completely alone… so don't worry I'll be just fine."

"I cannot help but worry…" Viktor said as he rubbed her shoulders.

"It's you we should be worrying about… Especially with the dragons coming up… Have you studied?" he smiled at her change of subject.

"Yes, I haf studied hard… I feel confident."

"As confident as you can be, seeing as you are still un sure of what you're supposed to do."

"I think you are right. I think I may haf to get past dragon." He said.

"You didn't seem so sure last night." She said, earning her a look.

"What is it your meaning?" he asked.

"Well the whole time we were studying you were just looking at ways to kill the dragon."

"You are very observant Her-my-knee Granger." He said with a small smile.

"So what changed your mind?" she asked as they headed out into the open air.

"You are very sure of self, you haf never been wrong… I figure why go against genius conclusions."

"I'm hardly a genius." She said with a small smile.

"Everyone says so."

"Well every one is wrong." She said. "I'm just… I'm a hard studier…"

"You do not think you are smart?"

"No I don't deny I'm smart… But to say I was genius… That's a little I don't know… Big headed?"

"You are very humble voman." He said with a small smile. "Any one would haf jumped at chance to say genius. They say you are wisest witch of… decade."

"Age my own age… and in this school. There are plenty of girls out there who know more than me…" she said.

"I haf not met one." He said.

"Sure you haf."

"Her-my-knee… What purpose is Rucs root for?"

"It is a rare root that causes most brooms to go fast, the effects of rucs root Is pared best with ashwood which used in such models as fire bolts and-…" at his smirk she stopped.

"You know much." He said.

"The only reason I know that is because Harry has a Firebolt."

"Harry has Firebolt?" he asked.

"Mhm… He's a really good seeker." Hermione said with a small smile. "Youngest seeker in a century here at Hogwarts anyways."

"Does he wish to do this as job?" he asked.

"Oh no… No he plans on being a Auror." Hermione said. "What about you Viktor? Do you want to be a seeker for the rest of your life?" she asked as they made it down the long hill and headed towards the lake.

"Would this trouble you?" he asked. Hermione looked to him to see he was staring at her with a strange expression.

"No why would it? I mean if it makes you happy you should do it for a career." Hermione said.

"You do not think its… Dream?"

"Well sure it's a dream, but one you've turned into a reality."

"You do not think it foolish?"

"Foolish?' Hermione asked with a luagh. "Why would I? You're obviously good at it."

"Mother thinks it's not smart." She eyed him.

"Why?"

"She says something may happen. Injury may occur."

"So what?" she asked.

"Some injuries in sport can end a career player."

"So you have a bad injury, you can do other things on the pitch then just fly. I bet you'd make a great coach." She said as she started to walk again. "Or you could even become an owner of your own team... There are plenty of options." He smiled as he followed her. "I don't think your mum thinks it's foolish I'm sure she's just worried about you flying at tops speeds hundreds of feet above solid bone crushing ground."

"Solid bone crushing ground? You really don't like to fly." He said with a small laugh.

"It's not that." Hermione said. "Well it is." He laughed. "It's just I had a bad experience with a hippogriff diving at its top speed towards the ground last year and ever since then I haven't been to keen on going up in the air."

"You haf ridden hippogriff?" he asked.

"Mhm… Harry was driving though."

"Both you and Harry haf ridden hippogriff?"

"We've done a lot of things." She said with a small smile.

"Where was Veasley?"

"Oh hospital wing he was bitten by a dog." Hermione said, Viktor chuckled softly.

"He hasn't helped much?"

"Oh no he has, that was just a coincidence… You know in my second year after I had been petrified Ron helped Harry out a lot." Hermione said. "Harry probably wouldn't have been able to do what he did if Ron hadn't been there."

"You were petrified?" he asked, he had heard the tale of the chamber of secrets from other students but they hadn't mentioned that Hermione had been hurt.

"Yeah I looked at the reflection of a basilisk and it Petrified me… We were lucky that year no one was killed…" Hermione said.

"You haf very exciting life Her-my-knee." He said with a smile as he looked her over in awe.

"Well I do try." She said with a small smile.

"What are plans?" he inquired.

"Plans?" she wondered out loud as she sat down on a boulder near the shore line of the lake.

"Dah, Plans." He said.

"Plans for when my school days are done?" she asked as he picked up a stone and threw it across the lake. Hermione laughed as she watched it skip across the surface four times before finally sinking. "That was a good throw." She said with a look of admiration. She never had been good at skipping stones.

"I used to do it a lot when I was very small…" he said. "I haf a huge lake behind manor back in Bulgaria." She smiled seeing the nostalgic look he had.

"What is your home like?" she asked.

"Home?" he inquired turning to look at her. "Home is… Peaceful place. I can't wait until break so I can return." He said. "What of your home?" he asked. "What is waiting for you there?"

_I don't even want to think about what's awaiting me there…_

"It's… Average." She said. "As for waiting for me? One mom. One dad. And an owl." He smiled.

"What does home look like?" he asked.

"Like every other house on the block." She said with a smile. "I live in what you would call a cookie cutter house…"

"What does this mean?"

"It means that every house looks the same… like they were all cut out with the same cookie cutter…" he smiled.

"How big is home?"

"Two story." She said. "Yours?"

"Manor… Very big… My brothers haf own wings."

"That does sound big." She said with a smile.

"You never answered question before." he said.

"Oh I'm sorry what was it?" Hermione inquired sitting up completely attentive to any question he may have.

"What vill you do after school has come and gone?"

"Well… To be honest I don't know." She said with a shrug.

"You don't know?" it surprised him. He couldn't believe the always prepared Hermione Granger didn't even know what she wanted to do after her school career had ended.

"I don't know." She repeated with a shrug as her eyes scanned the lake with a somewhat haunted look.

"How can this be?" he asked.

"How can I when I don't know what's in store for my future?" She asked looking to him.

"None of us know what is in futures." Viktor replied.

"Yeah but I really don't know…" she said. "For all I know I could be dead by the time I'm eighteen." He frowned.

"Why do you say such things?" he asked.

"Because they're true… My best friend is Harry Potter… I have made a commitment to him. To be there by his side when he faces you know who."

"You are amazing duelist I have seen you fight." He said. "You will be fine."

"I fought Malfoy with simple children's spells…"

"And of death eater back at world cup Childs play then as well?"

"No… I was just really lucky." She said looking down at her hands.

"Did not look like luck… Looked like bravery and skill." Viktor said as he knelt down in front of her. "Family has saying if you think it, it shall be so… If you think you vill die then you vill."

"I don't think it Viktor…" She said quietly. "I know it…"

"You know you vill die?" he asked his breath catching in his throat.

"Something just tells me that when that final battle comes… I'm not going to make it."

"What makes you think this?" he asked quickly.

"That's the thing… I don't know what makes me think it I just feel it." she rested her hand over her heart. "I feel it here…" Viktor reached his hand up and covered the one resting over her chest.

"You won't die… The world needs you too much." She eyed him for a long moment with sparkling eyes. "I don't just think this Hermione… I feel it…" he put his other hand over his own heart. "I feel it… Here." Hermione smiled softly not just from the fact he had said her name correctly, but from the fact of how sure he sounded of his words. The nagging voice in the back of her head, the one that constantly reminded her of her thoughts on when and how she would die slowly and surely faded away until there was just silence between herself and Viktor.

"Viktor…" she said softly.

"Yes?" he asked moving forward slightly.

"I-." before she could finish saying anything else she was interrupted by the sounds of small giggles. Viktor groaned as he looked over his shoulder.

"How do they alvays find me?" he pulled Hermione up onto her feet. "Come we must hide…" he said as she started to pull her away.

"No Viktor…" she muttered as he pulled her into the forbidden forest. "Viktor we can't be in here." She said.

"We were couple days ago." He said.

"No we weren't we were in the north east forest this is the forbidden forest." she said.

"Why do they call it this?" he asked still leading her by the hand.

"Because it's forbidden… Key word in that sentence Viktor? Forbidden. We're not supposed to be here…"

"I've heard that on more than one occasion you haf ventured into woods."

"Yes because I had to." She said looking around and pulling out her wand readying herself for anything. Last time she was in the woods she was nearly done in by a werewolf.

"Well you haf to now." he said with a small chuckle.

"This is very dangerous Viktor…" she said softly.

"I vill keep you safe luff." He said pulling out his own wand.

"I'm more worried about you then myself…" she said. A loud crunch sounded causing Hermione to spin around.

"You heard somfing?" he asked stepping in front of her protectively.

"I thought I did…" she said searching the forest with her eyes. "You know I think we should leave this part of the forest now… come on…"


	12. Dear

Hermione pulled on his hand and began to lead him to where the regular forest and forbidden forest met. She didn't know by what force kept the darkness from seeping into the other part of the forest but whatever it was she was extremely grateful for it.

"Wait…" Hermione suddenly stopped; she could have sworn she had seen a dark shadow dart from one side of the forest to the other. "Did you see that?" she asked quietly.

"See what?" he asked looking to her.

"Nothing come on it's a just a little ways more until we're out of the forbidden forest…" she said as she pulled on his hand and led him towards the invisible border between light and darkness. As they ran Hermione looked over her shoulder to see a large grey spider moving towards them at an alarming speed.

"What are you looking at?" Viktor asked.

"Nothing at all!" she said as she pulled him by his hand and began to run faster. Viktor glanced over his shoulder slightly wide eyed.

"That's huge!"

"What did you say?" she asked. He had yelled something in Bulgarian; she guessed he had seen their predicament. She felt his hand slip out of hers and glanced over her shoulder to see him standing still his wand pointed at the nearing the spider.

"Incendio!" he shouted. A wall of fire was nearing the approaching animal.

"No Viktor!" she shouted stopping. She breathed a sigh of relief when the fire missed the arachnid by inches. His sudden halt had put them in immense danger. The spider was so close there was no way they could out run it. Hermione rushed up to Viktor and jumped in front him. She stared straight into the spider her chest heaving as she took steadying breaths.

"Luff what are you doing?" she ignored him as she felt her palms begin to sweat and her heart race increase.

_Stop… stop… stop… stop… STOP!_ The spider froze mid run and fell motionless to the ground. "Come on." She pulled his hand into hers and rushed him over the line that separated the forbidden forest from the surrounding wood. They ran a few minutes longer just to be sure before both stopped to heave over their hands on their knees as they gasped for air. "That was intense…" Hermione muttered her lungs aching.

"You know wandless magic." he said after a steadying breath.

"Uh yeah just a little…" she said catching her breath.

"What did you do to it?" Viktor asked.

"Froze it in time… It will be fine in a few hours." She said standing up straight as he did the same.

"We could haf killed it." he said. "Been much simpler."

"And tragic." She said looking to him with an angry expression.

"Did I do something bad?" he asked.

"I'd say do you you know how rare those creatures are? Hogwarts has the largest Acromantula population in all of Europe. Besides, if you had killed that Acromantula, we would have had hundreds of its brothers and sisters on us within seconds… Not only was your attack unwarranted and misguided it was also extremely senseless Viktor…"

"I am Sorry… I was not aware they were so important to Hogwarts…" he said. "I did not wish to make you angry."

"I'm not angry…" she said straightening out her clothes. "I was just informing you." He smiled.

"I find myself informed…" he said taking a leaf out of her hair before holding it in front of her face. She smiled as she took it. "So that thing has brothers and sisters?"

"Thousands…" she said.

"Why did they not attack as vell?"

"Well considering the size I would think that's the oldest of Aragogs children… When they hunt I have a feeling it leads then when it secures the prey the family comes and feasts together…"

"Who is Aragog?" he asked.

"The father and leader of the colony." She said.

"You have met this… Spider?"

"Acromantula…" she corrected. "And thankfully no, but Harry and Ron have." She looked up to see more of the large arachnids surrounding its fallen brother. "We should get out of here." She said taking his hand in hers. "They won't cross the border, at least I don't think they will but we shouldn't be here to find out."

"Do you know how to get to castle from this part of forest?" he asked.

"Uhm…" she looked around. "Yeah I'm pretty sure I can…" he smiled at her uneasy look.

"Voman haf no sense of direction." He said. "I vill lead us."

"No way skippy, I'll be leading this little adventure last time you did we got into some arachnid troubles." She said with a small smile as she began to lead him towards the way she was sure led to Hogwarts.

"Skippy?" He asked with an amused smile as he followed.

"Yeah Skippy." She said with a smile. "It's something my mum calls me when I'm super sure of myself." She said.

"Mother calls me Speedy." She chuckled.

"Speedy?" Hermione asked.

"Is fitting yes?" he said with a dazzling smile.

"Very." She said with another small giggle.

"May I haf chance to lead us out of wood?" he asked wanting to prove his navigation skills to her.

"Are you sure you can get us out?" she asked.

"Of course. I am very good with direction." He said with a smile.

"I don't know…" she said looking around a little nervous. She didn't want to be in forest longer then she had to be.

"Trust me." He said with a dazzling smile.

"Oh… Alright… it's not like we can get too lost…" she said with a small smile as he took her hand and began to lead her towards the direction he was sure that led to the castle.

-o-

"I uh… I think we may be lost…" Viktor said after an hour of endless circling. He hated admitting it but he was pretty sure Hermione had noticed. "Yes… Yes we are lost."

"Really?" Hermione asked with an amused smile. "Because I was sure we only past that boulder like ten times…" he turned to see she was smiling her hands on her hips.

"You make jest?" he asked.

"I do. I do indeed jest." She said making him laugh.

"Just give me moment to get bearings now that we know we are going in circles I can redirect us." He said turning to look. "Trust me; Bulgarian men are very good with directions."

"Uh huh…"

"I will get us out of wood very soon." He said with a small smile and a curt nod.

"Mhm…"

"You know I am best navigator in school. So this forest holds no challenge we'll be out in minutez." He said his hands gripping triumphantly at his sides.

"Sure…" her words weren't reassuring to him, not one bit.

"Her-My-knee, do not be upset." He turned to find no one there. "Her-my-knee?" he looked around fear gripping him as he turned to gaze out into the thick forest. "No no…" he muttered. "Hermione!"

"Hey you said my name right again. That's the third time." He looked around.

"Her-my-knee?" he asked blinking.

"Up here!" he looked up to see Hermione high up in a tree.

"What are you doing up there?" he asked startled.

"Getting better bearings, I can see the castle we have to go South…" She said as she started to climb down.

"Be very careful luff." He said. "Do not want you to fall."

"Oh I'll be okay." Just as the words left her mouth a loud snap sounded. A branch underneath Hermione had broke in two sending her sprawling to the ground far below. Hermione closed her eyes tightly and braced herself for impact.

"Oof…." She felt herself fall somewhat roughly into something and sink before slowly being raised. She opened her eyes to see a smiling Viktor looking at her. He had caught her. "You fall more often than any girl I haf ever met." He said.

"I don't fall all the time." She said with a smile.

"You do so." He said.

"Name the times."

"Twice in library, once on first date and then just now." he said. "Perhaps I make you clumsy?"

"Perhaps…" she said with a small smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Want to make me more clumsy?" she asked in an overly sultry voice he instantly quirked an eyebrow. "What too much?" he laughed.

"Just a little." She laughed. "But ask again…"

"Want to make me clumsy… Skippy?" he laughed. "Too much again?"

"No… Not at all…" he said softly before sweeping his lips across hers. When he pulled away Hermione smiled up at him.

"Which way do we have to go again?" he asked before kissing her once more.

"Mmm… South." She said.

"Right onward we shall go!" he said as he started walking, Hermione still held in his arms.

"Uh Viktor, you could put me down." She said.

"Can't risk you tripping from your clumsiness."

"Viktor…"

"Not until I'm sure you can walk."

"Well how will you know if you won't let me walk…"

"This is good point." He said as he continued to walk with a smirk. Hermione sighed before laying her head on his shoulder.

"Well if you won't let me walk can you at least turn around… You're going north." He stopped and looked around.

"Am I?" he asked making Hermione laugh. He turned and started to walk with his own chuckle. Hermione gave a sudden giggle. "What?" he asked with a smile.

"Viktor… You're going west now." he stopped and looked around with another laugh.

"Vell uhm…" he set her on her feet. "Maybe you should lead." He said with an embarrassed look.

"Don't mind if I do…" she said. "I'd carry you but you're uh…" she looked him up and down. "Too big."

"Is that fat joke?" he asked with a very serious look before they both broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Not funny." She said with a giggle.

"Then why do you laugh?" Hermione just smiled as she took his hand in hers. As they walked Viktor looked down at their entwined hands. He couldn't help but notice how perfectly her small hand fit within his. Hermione laughed softly as they broke through the thick trees to face the front of the school. "See I got us out." She said. Viktor looked from the large castle to Hermione who was looking back at him with a glorious smile. What he had tried to do for close to an hour and a half had only taken her mere minutes. He let out an impressed laugh before kissing her on both her cheeks. "I knew it was here all along." He said.

"Sure you did."

"No I did I swear." He said.

"Uh huh." She said with a laugh.

"Maybe I did not but maybe I did guess you'll never know." He said with a cheeky smile. "Haf I failed to impress you Miss Granger?"

"Oh no, you've impressed me in other ways." She said as she moved close to him.

"How's that?" he asked.

"Not telling just yet…" she said before kissing him quickly and beginning to walk off a small giggle being sounded from her as she did.

"You are able to curse death eaters, verbally cut down ignorant blonde boys, fly on hippogriffs, fight of giant spiders-."

"Acramentula." Hermione corrected.

"Fight off giant Acramentula…" he said with a smile. "And you solve local Hogwarts mysteries…"

"Mysteries?" she asked. "Are you saying I'm like a modern day Scooby doo?"

"schoovy who?" he asked.

"Scooby doo… Crime solving talking dog…" she said he just continued to stare at her. "You've never heard of him? Ever?" he shook his head. "That's so… So sad… I have to introduce you to him."

"You know crime solving talking dog?" he asked.

"No no not know I just mean I'll have to show you it, it's a cartoon they have a few movies too though… Wonder if I can get my hands on one…" she said looking up in thought. Viktor smiled getting a good idea. He cleared his throat not wanting her to catch on or to think of it for herself.

"What vere we talking about?" he asked after a moment with an innocent look.

"About all the things I have done."

"Yes yes… I was just wondering with all the things you're capable of doing is there anything you can't do?' he asked with a small chuckle.

"Anything I can't do…" she looked up in thought. "There are tons." She said.

"Like?" he asked.

"Oh if I told you I'd have to kill you." She said with a very serious look that made him laugh.

"Seriously though what are you not good at?"

"Well I don't know… When it comes to magic I'm fair."

"More than fair don't be modest when I've seen you." He said with a smile.

"Alright I'm more than fair… But when it comes to other things I'm not so good…"

"Such as?" he asked.

"Well I don't know… uhm… People may think I'm a neat freak but when I'm at home I'm really terrible about picking up the clothes off my bedroom floor… But only when I'm at home…"

"Me as well." He said. "Only at home, not sure what that is about. What else?"

"Trying to find out my weaknesses are you?" she asked with an amused look.

"No… Maybe." She laughed. "I just want to know everything about you; I feel as though I know much of good things, I also want to know…" he searched for a word. "Not bad things… But…"

"Faults?" she offered.

"Sounds too vigid…" he said.

"Did you mean frigid?" she asked.

"No no no… Uhm… Bigid…" he frowned. "Ridge-ed."

"Oh rigid sorry."

"Is okay you know what I say any time other then now.' he said with a smile. "Mostly girls just nod and smile when I speak."

"It's kind of hard not to… You're so charming after all."

"I think it is not charm that makes them act like such I think they don't listen very hard."

"Well I don't listen very hard I just usually know what you're going to say that's all." She said.

"For this I am grateful, would be terrible if we couldn't communicate." He said.

"Speaking of…" Hermione said. "I was wondering something…"

"What something?" he asked

"Well… It's more of a favor."

"Favor? For you I do anything." He said kissing the back of her hand.

"Teach me how to speak Bulgarian." He raised an eyebrow; no one had ever asked him before.

"You want to learn my language?" he asked, Hermione nodded with an excited look.

"I think it could be fun." She said. "Besides its only fair. You're really putting in an effort to expand you're English, I want to put in an effort to speak your own language as well." She said. He had a strange look on his face that made her frown. "If you don't want me to l-."

"No no that's not it I would like it very much." He said with an excited look before it turned once more into the odd expression.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well I am not so good of an instructor." He said.

"Viktor I've seen you show some of the first years how to fly their brooms you're a great teacher."

"Yes when it comes to flying I'm very good when it comes to other things not so much… I don't want you to be frustrated and more so I don't want you to think me a fool."

"I could never think that Viktor…" she said shaking her head with a serious expression.

"I know… But let me think it over… Besides if you start speaking Bulgarian how vill I practice English?"

"It will take me a while to learn you know." She said.

"No no for you it vill take one lesson." He said with a laugh. "You learn quickly, for this I am very sure."

"It took me two months to learn French, so I won't get it right away you'll have plenty of time to-."

"You speak French?" he asked.

"I didn't tell you that?" she asked.

"Do you speak any other languages?" he asked.

"Well I can speak very formal Spanish and Italian but that's because I learned it out of a text book but I have tested it out and I do speak it well if not you know casually. Ooh and I have a bit of German under my belt from a summer I spent there but not a lot…" she said.

"Any others?" she searched through her memory and then smiled.

"No… I tried learning troll once but I'm not so good at grunting…" he laughed. "What about you speak any other languages?"

"Mostly all of them but not fluently… I can only yell obscenities at them." She raised an eyebrow which made him chuckle. "Vell you see when we face off against other teams and one tries to knock me from broom I must know how to shout… bugger off at them." She laughed.

"Classy Viktor." She said.

"Isn't it?" he asked as he took her hand in his catching the time that was on his watch. "Four… already we were in their longer then I thought."

"The forbidden forest seems to make time fly a little faster than normal." She said. "So what now?" she asked "What would you like to do?"

"Actually I haf to head back to the ship…" He said with a frown. "I haf to meet with a reporter, and the headmaster." He frowned not wanting to leave her. "You could come." He said with a smile.

"I don't know Viktor…" she said.

"You can wait in Jamous's room until I'm finished." He said hopefully.

"I should probably head back to the common room Ron or Harry, maybe both will be waiting for me."

"Or they may still be in feud." He said. "Do you really want to go back to that?" Hermione looked from the castle back to Viktor and then to his hand which held hers so tightly. She looked back to him with a small smile.

"I guess not but I have to be back at the castle by six, to get ready for our date."

"This is true." He said. "I vill get you back in time. No issues." He said with a smile. "I promise, so you vill come?"

"Of course."

"Dah this is good." He said as they began walking to the port that led out to the boat that rested in the middle of the lake.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to come aboard?" she asked.

"We bring vomen back all the time." He said shrugging, he frowned and looked back to see she was raising an eyebrow at him. "By we I mean other classmates. I haf you." He said with a kind smile before looking forward again.

"Where are you two going?!" Hermione heard someone shout something in a different language and turned with Viktor who smiled at a frantic looking Jamous who was rushing towards them. "You can't go there right now." he said to Viktor. "Karkaroff is throwing a fit you are over an hour late I just came back from looking for you."

"We got lost." Hermione said.

"I thought you said you didn't speak the language." Viktor said looking to her.

"Oh I didn't I was just guessing at what he was saying."

"Am I speaking in Bulgarian?" Jamous asked.

"Not now but you just were." Hermione said.

"Ah!" he groaned. "I keep slipping in and out." He said snapping his fingers in frustration.

"So we can't go up?" Viktor asked.

"Well you can but I don't think he'll want to see Hermione on the boat." Jamous said.

"Why not?" Viktor asked.

"She just royally kicked that malvoys butt." Jamous said before turning to Hermione. "Which was how you say… wicked." She smiled.

"Thanks."

"What does that haf to do with anything?' Viktor asked.

"Malfoy is the son of a rumored death eater… and your headmaster has a background as a death eater… if he's still under the rule of you know who then I just attacked a comrade's son." Hermione said like it was obvious.

"You!" they turned at the same time to see Karkaroff rushing down from the boat onto the port.

"Is this yours?" Hermione asked turning to Jamous and pointing to a note book he held.

"Uh yes why?"

"I need it." she said.

"What?"

"I need it hand it over." she whispered.

"Uh alright…" he handed it to her and she instantly turned to Viktor.

"I'm sorry to bother you again Mr. Krum but would you be so kind to give me an autograph?" she asked with a nervous smile as her eyes darted to the very angry karkaroff.

"Oh uh… Do you haf… Quill?" he asked.

"Oh I…" she stood up and patted her coat. "I… I don't…"

"You are not welcome here!" Karkaroff shouted approaching her quite fast.

"Oh I'm sorry I just thought…" Hermiones voice trailed off.

"You do not think!" he shouted at her. "You filthy no good mud blood." Hermione suddenly stiffened and glared into him.

"What did you just call me?" she asked her eyes growing very dark.

"Mud blood." He spat.

"Right then…" She muttered. Hermione clenched her jaw and began to walk away trying to keep her composure. She could take being called a mud blood by school boys who didn't have any other intelligent names, but for a grown wizard to dare spit the word at her she felt her blood boil.

"Filthy Animals, they shouldn't even be allowed in magical world!"

"What did you just say?" Hermione asked turning around and walking back.

"I see you haf trouble hearing…" Karkaroff walked up to her. "I said that filthy animals such as mud bloods shouldn't be allowed in magical world." He repeated.

"I'm a filthy animal?" she asked.

"That is right, a dirt smudge in this world…"

"Really, and what would you call a death eater?" Hermione inquired, his nose flared with anger. "You know what I'd call it?" she asked. "A bloody disgrace."

"I am not death eater!" he bellowed.

"The mark on your arm says differently…" Hermione said.

"You little bitch." He said in Bulgarian.

"That's enough!" Viktor shouted as he moved closer to his head master. "She is a fan don't you dare embarrass me like this…" it was the only thing he could say that would keep not only himself but Hermione safe as well. He turned and walked over to Hermione. "My head master is very ill tempered man, we vould like to apologize by bringing you on boat for private lunch with me." He said.

"No…" Hermione said looking to Viktor for a long moment. "I'm fine." she said before walking off. Viktor frowned as he watched her fuming form leave the area. He shot Jamous a look, who nodded and began to go after her.

"Inviting filthy thing like that-."

"She is not a filthy thing." Viktor said in Bulgarian. "She is one of the most extraordinary witches of her age."

"She is wise but she has no clue of what she speaks." Karkaroff said. "I am not death eater; she has no right to accuse me of such things."

"You may not be a death eater now head master… But you still act like one… If you know who came back you would be the first to jump to his side."

"You really think that?" he asked.

"When you call an impressionable young woman such a word then yes…" Viktor said. "Why were you so angry?"

"She attacked pure blood."

"Malvoy attacked her first, I saw it with my own eyes… He was disgraceful. He surrounded her like a coward." Viktor said.

"Do you have feelings for this witch?" Karkaroff suddenly asked. "This is second time I have seen her asking for autograph, and I could have sworn she was carrying one of our school note pads with Jamous's name on it… You smile at her from across the room… Is she dear to you?" Viktor stared at him for a long moment. "Is she Viktor!?"

_Learn from the bravery she has… You can stand up to him… She did after all… _

"She is…" Viktor said with a nod. "She is very dear to me." His head master looked him over for a long moment before taking a step back.

"I would have not called her such things if I had known." Karkaroff said.

"Let's just get this interview done-."

"You should go to your woman you can do interview at another time… There will be plenty of chances for you to improve the media image of Durmstrang." He said Viktor only nodded and started to head to the castle. "She is still not to come aboard this ship." Viktor turned.

"Is that so?" he asked. "May I remind you with whose money you were able to get this ship…" Viktor said before heading back to the castle.

He had never felt such freedom before as he did at that moment. He had just yelled, told off, and insulted his head master. It had been something he had wanted to do since coming to Durmstrang, since he had become famous and Karkaroff had started to use him as a media advantage. He had wanted nothing more than to throw Karakroff into the black lake and watch him gargle and drown after he had called his Hermione a mud blood. He frowned remembering the look Hermione had given him before she had walked off. It had been a mixture of hurt and anger, it had sent deep pain soaring through his chest.

_I hope she is not angry with me… Of course she is… I didn't defend her right when he said it… What was I thinking? _


	13. Shenanigans

"Where is she?" Viktor asked walking through a corridor to see Jamous moving towards him his notebook in hand.

"She disappeared into the library." Jamous said. "One second she was standing there another second poof she's gone like weavle."

"Weavel?" Viktor asked.

"Yes you know the song poof goes weasel." He said in Bulgarian.

"It's pops goes the weasel." Viktor said.

"Are you sure?" Jamous asked. "I was sure it was-."

"Jamous where was she standing when she disappeared?" Viktor asked.

"Would you two stop bothering me!" Hermione shouted backing out of a corridor just next to them. Both turned to see her walking away only to be dragged back in by two identical red heads

"She wasn't standing there." Jamous said with a tilt of his head.

"Did you even ask Harry for his cloak!?" Hermione asked as she came out once more.

"Come on Mione we need your help!" Fred said.

"Would you like us to drop to our knees and beg because Fred would gladly do that for you!" George said.

"I'm not begging to no one!" Fred shouted.

"You two just leave me be." Hermione said pulling her hand from George's.

"Come on Hermione-."

"Did you ever think the reason why you two can't figure out how to steal the cup is because you're not meant to?" Hermione asked.

"If that was so then why would you be able to?" George asked.

"Yes, if it wasn't meant to happen to us then why would you be able to do it?" Fred asked.

"Because fate would know I wouldn't attempt something so stupid no matter how easy it is." Hermione said before turning to see Viktor and Jamous looking at her.

"Whoa… Viktor Krum…" Fred said slapping George in his chest to make sure he looked. Hermione was about to yell for them not to bother him when they both jumped on a bench.

"GO IRISH!" They shouted at the same time. "Bulgarians suck!"

"Oh honestly…" Hermione muttered before heading down the corridor Viktor frowned at the twins before following Hermione.

"Yeah walk away!" George yelled.

"No wonder the Irish kicked his butt in the finals!" Fred said slapping his brother in the chest with a laugh. Both boys looked to see Jamous and two other boys behind them with fowl looks on their faces.

"Would you mind repeating that for my freindz here?" Jamous asked.

"Oh sure." Fred said while George thumbed the invisibility cloak behind them. Both jumped to the ground and cleared their throats before jumping back on the bench.

"GO IRISH!" They shouted once more. "Bulgarians suck!"

"Then Hermione went…" Fred cleared his throat. "Oh honestly…" he said in an overly high voice.

"And she walked off while Krum walked off in same direction." George explained.

"Which is when George here said…"

"Yeah walk away! which is when Fred said…"

"No wonder the Irish kicked his butt in the finals!" Fred slapped George in the chest like before.

"Which is when these very burly looking blokes behind you showed up and you said-."

"We are caught up…" Jamous muttered with an even angrier expression. Fred and George jumped onto the ground.

"Are you sure because we can do it again for you…" Fred said before him and George jumped up on the bench. "Watch." He said.

"GO IRISH!" they shouted together.

"Get them!" Jamous bellowed. Fred and George jumped up and over the approaching Bulgarians and began to run both throwing on the invisibility cloak and disappearing into thin air.

"Where did they go?" one of the other Bulgarian boys asked.

"I don't-." Jamous felt a sharp slap to the back of his head.

"Bulgarians suck!" they heard someone yell before hearing fast retreating footsteps with the sounds of loud laughter coming with it.

-O-

Viktor walked into the library where he had seen Hermione disappear into. It was nearly empty due to it being the weekend. He was lucky in the fact the only people that were in the library were older boys who wouldn't giggle and bother him for an autograph. He rounded many corners until he got to the very back to find Hermione settled down in a soft chair her nose buried in a book with her knees pulled to her chest slightly.

"Miney…" he attempted her nick name with no luck at all. "Hallo…" he said with an embarrassed look.

"Hello…" she said softly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." she said not looking up from her book. "Just angry, Fred and George keep dragging me off to help them steal the cup, it's ridiculous…"

"They are characters." He said with a small smile.

"Yeah…" she muttered.

"What is it you are reading?" he asked.

"Watership down… It's about rabbits." She said.

"Muggle book?"

"No it was written by a wizard… A muggleborn so I guess in a way though…" Hermione said her voice trailing off slightly. Viktor stuffed his hands deep into his pockets as he rocked back onto his heels and forward again. He didn't know what to say he could see she was upset.

"I'm sorry for what head master said."

"No its fine…" Hermione stated as she got up and headed down an aisle of books. Viktor blinked before running to keep up.

"No its not." He said as he followed her up a stair case.

"No it really is." She said as if he were crazy.

"I can tell when you are upset." He said taking her arm and gently wheeling her around to face him.

"I'm-."

"Please do not say you are fine when you are clearly not…" She sighed heavily.

"Look I'm… Indifferent I don't care what he said."

"But you do…" He said cupping her cheek. "Please talk to me…"

"I just don't like it when adults call me that name… I can handle it from mindless school children but not from adults especially those who were once death eaters…" Hermione said.

"It bothers you when Malfoy says it as well." Viktor said softly, Hermione pulled her arm away from his grasp quickly making him jump. He saw a flash of extreme anger over her expression before disappearing.

"No it doesn't." Hermione said before walking away.

"It does so; I've seen the rage in your eyes whenever he says it."

"I'm angry not because of the name but because of how sick I am of hearing it." Hermione muttered. "Every day its mud blood this mud blood that, it's downright irritating."

"Maybe so but it hurts as vell."

"Would you please not do that…" she said.

"Not do what Worry about your feelings?" he asked following her. "I thought this is what vomen look for in companion."

"Well it is, but-."

"But what?"

"It's unnerving." She said turning and looking to him. "No one else can do that, not even my own mother." She said. "It's not right how easily you just dive into my emotions…" she looked at him closely. "You don't have the power of emotional receptiveness do you?"

"What?" he asked. "Does any wizard haf that capability?"

"Not sense 1563…" she said eyeing him. "Though I've come to believe Dumbledore might be able to do it but that's just a hunch…" she said.

"Well I am not I just know when you're upset."

"How?" she asked still suspicious.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out." He said with a smile, when she didn't return the expression he frowned. "Why does it bother you so? Shouldn't you like this ability?"

"No." she said. "I mean… Yes. I mean…" she groaned slightly before walking off.

"Luff why do you keep walking away from me?" he asked following her into one of the study rooms.

"Because, I don't like this conversation." She said. "It's going in circles."

"Only because you keep avoiding questions…" he said closing the door.

"Fine Viktor does it hurt my feelings whenever someone has the gull to call me a mud blood of course it does. Is that so bad?" she asked. "Is it so terrible to not want to be called filthy, dirty, or un worthy… Do I know that it's stupid I get upset whenever someone says it of course I do but I can't help it. I can't help but feel like this when someone says I'm un worthy of being in this world. How dare they even say that? If anyone is worthy to be in the magical world it is muggle borns because we have to fight and work harder than anyone else to earn respect in this community. I'm not insecure, I'm just angry. I'm angry that even after all I have done and everything I have risked for this world people like Malfoy and your head master have the gull to say the things they do to me! To call me a mudblood. To deny me the respect I have worked so hard to deserve. To make me feel that even after all my hard work and everything I have done I'm still un worthy to them. Its so bloody unfair!" Her words flew out quickly so quickly Viktor had almost had trouble catching up with her English. After mauling over her words and understanding each thing he looked up to see her moving through the bookshelves of the room quite quickly. Her cheeks were tinted red while she glared into each book she looked at. He walked over to her and turned her so they could face each other.

"Luff…" he said softly. When she didn't look to him he tilted her chin up to make her do so.

"It's just… I'm tired of having to fight for approval…" She said her voice barely above a whisper.

"I vill never know what you've gone through, and I cannot begin to sympathize. But I tell you this now; don't you ever dare think you're not worthy enough to be in this world because you are. Everyone is entitled to their place this includes you. Damn anyone to hell who thinks otherwise." He cupped her cheek with his hand and smiled down at her. "You're going to change their minds Hermione, you're going to change every ones minds… You… You are going to change this world for the better… You are going to do extraordinary things Hermione Granger… Soon everyone is going to realize because of you… that Blood status... Has nothing to do with a witch or wizards Merit." Hermione smiled softly up at him her eyes wet with unshed tears. She had needed that. She had needed someone to remind her that not only did many think she belonged but she had a purpose.

"Thank you Viktor…" she said softly as he took her in his arms.

"Whoa." Hermione looked to see Ginny in the door way.

"Ginny come back later okay?" Hermione asked as she snuggled into Viktor.

"Uh… alright…" Ginny slowly backed away before Hermione looked up at a wide eyed Viktor who she smiled at her before she jumped.

"Ginny!" she shouted running out after her and dragging her back into the room and closing the door behind her. "Is Ron and Harry with you?" she asked.

"What? No. Is that Viktor Krum?" she asked wide eyed looking from Hermione to the broad shouldered Bulgarian who waved lightly.

"Hallo." He said with a smile.

"What did you see?" Hermione asked.

"A hug, just a hug a very very very… Very friendly hug. Is that Viktor Krum?" she asked again.

"Yes now focus Ginny." Hermione snapped her fingers. "You can't tell anyone what you saw today…"

"But my best friend is getting her snogg on with Viktor Krum this is way too good to not spread!" Ginny said bouncing. "And by the way how'd you nab you're self a Quidditch star athlete and does he have any friends possibly?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny…" Hermione said in a warning tone.

"Right right focusing…" Ginny said still staring at Viktor who looked a little uncomfortable under the young witches gaze.

"Are you really focusing?"

"Mhm…" Ginny said looking to Viktor.

"Oh my god gin its Harry and he has a huge sign that says marry me Ginny!" Hermione yelled pointing towards the closed door.

"Sign mhm…" she said. "Wait what!?" she bounced and looked towards the door with a great huge smile that soon turned down into a small scowl as she looked to Hermione. "That was mean."

"Well you weren't focusing… You can't tell anyone about Viktor and I."

"So there is a you and Viktor." Ginny said with a smile.

"Viktor is standing here." He said a little irritated.

"Yes hi I see you…" Ginny said waving. "Is he real?"

"Of course he's real gin it's not like I transfigured him out of a book case." Hermione said.

"You did didn't you?" Ginny asked. "That's impressive right there that is!" She walked over to Viktor and touched his chest. "You've got the muscles down and everything." Viktor grabbed her hand and shook his finger at her.

"Please stop your molestation." Viktor said.

"Say do you think you can transfigure one of these book shelves into Harry because that could be a really fun time." Ginny said looking over her shoulder at Hermione.

"Ginny he's as real as…" she looked up in thought nothing come to mind. "Look he's real." Hermione said. Hermione slowly looked back to Viktor who nodded at her. Ginny jumped back.

"I am so sorry!" She said.

"Is fine." He said with a smile.

"This is great! Why can't I tell anyone? I mean Hermione if this got out you would be the coolest and most hated girl in school." Ginny said excitedly.

"And that sounds good to you?"

"Bloody right it does." Ginny said.

"Ginny…"

"I won't tell I promise but… How did this happen?"

"Not sure…" Hermione said looking to Viktor with a small smile. "It just did."

"Why do things _just_ happen to you? And more importantly when will things _just _happen to me?"

"Promise me you won't tell." Hermione said.

"I promise… But we're talking later and I mean really talking." Ginny said.

"Alright… So was there a reason you came here?"

"Ron was looking for you, but I'll tell him you're out for the day…" Ginny said winking. "See you two love birds later…" she said as she walked out the door winking at Viktor before she left.

"Can she be trusted?" Viktor asked.

"Yeah when Ginny makes a promise she makes a promise… Her word is as strong as steel." She said.

"We may not be able to keep this thing under wraps…" Viktor said. "Jamous knows, Karkaroff knows, and a small group of my friends knows… That's a lot of people."

"How come you get to tell your friends but I don't?" she asked.

"My friends were told so they could keep eye on you make sure nothing happens when I am not looking."

"So now I'm being watched? What did I say?" She asked a little irritated.

"I haven't gotten a chance to tell them no but I vill."

"Did you say before Karkaroff knows? Since when?"

"Sense today I told him you were very dear to me… You're welcome on boat any time now."

"Not sure I'd want to go back there." Hermione said softly. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you by going off on him…"

"What no no don't be sorry that was very… Amuzing…"

"Amusing?"

"You said everything to him that I haf alvays wanted to say…" he said. "It was grativying. Feel free to do when ever." She smiled up at him while he looked down at his watch. "You know you should head back to your dorm room to get ready for tonight I haf special permission to take you to hogsmeade for nice dinner."

"Hogsmeade at night?" she asked. "What should I wear?"

"Somefing dressy if you want." He said.

"Something dressy?" she asked. "I can do that."

"You always look classy mina." He said kissing her on top of the head.

"Mina?" she asked.

"Is it okay if I call you that?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's fine…" She said with a small smile.

"Would you like me to walk you to Gryffindor tower?" he asked.

"Oh no I should be fine…" Hermione said.

"I do not feel good about letting you walk alone… Not after malvoy-."

"Viktor I'll be fine I'll take the shortest route."

"Stray from dark corridors…" he said softly remembering what Malfoy had said to him.

"No worries the way I go is the way most teachers walk." Hermione said. "I'll be fine…" she kissed him on the cheek with a smile. "I'll see you later tonight, by the pumpkin patch right?"

"No I will pick you up at astronomy tower tonight if that's okay with you."

"Are we flying?"

"Of course." He said with a bright smile.

"Alright, I'll see you tonight at the astronomy tower." She kissed him quickly on the lips before heading out. He smiled as he watched her descend the stairs into the main library.

"Is Viktor here?" Jamous asked meeting her in front of the library.

"Should still be on the second floor." Hermione said with a soft smile.

"Thank you very much her-my-naninny." He said before disappearing into the aisles upon aisles of books.

"Jamous… What is it you look wired?" Viktor said eyeing his friend as he rushed up to him.

"Someone keeps hitting me in the back of the head…" he whispered looking around with a paranoid noise. "And I swear I hear footsteps following me." He said with an intense look.

"Are you alright?" Viktor asked carefully.

"It's those damned twins…"

"Right… The twins…" Viktor said.

"I'm not crazy…" jamous said.

"Of course you're not…" Viktor said.

"You believe me right?"

"Yes yes I very much believe you…" Viktor said before eyeing his friend for a long moment.

"What?" Jamous asked.

"Nothing nothing… Let's get you back to the ship." Viktor said as he walked past his friend.

"I'm not crazy!" Jamous said.

"Of course not old friend I never said you were." When Viktor was three feet away Jamous felt another smack to the back of his head.

"Ah!" he jumped around and put his fist out in a fighting stance.

"Jamous?" he spun around quickly to see Viktor looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Right, right… Coming…" he said glaring over his shoulder before fallowing his friend. When he left Fred and George with big smiles threw off the invisibility cloak.

"Think we went too far?' Fred asked.

"No way." George said with a laugh.

"Yeah that will teach him to mess with the Irish." Fred said with a smirk.

"We have about an hour to kill before dinner…" George said looking down at his watch.

"We could torment some more Bulgarians." Fred said.

"Later, for now we have to get our hands on the cup." George said while Fred smiled and rubbed his hands together deviously.


	14. Date night

Hermione walked up the astronomy tower stairwell her heels clicking against the stone steps as she ascended. She was nervous, her heart pounded in her chest as she reached the top step to see Viktor leaning against the railing looking out across the surrounding land of Hogwarts. He was wearing a nice pair of jeans with a black v neck shirt and a long tan jacket that went to his knees. Hermione smiled as she took a small steadying breath and stepped up into the area.

Viktor turned with a bright smile to see Hermione. She tucked a strand of her tossed honey hair behind her ear. He took a small breath and smiled even more. She looked gorgeous. She was wearing a crème laced top with a sequined black jacket that hung on her loosely with long black skinny jeans. Her eyes smoldered as she walked over to him with a blush rimming her cheeks. She wasn't wearing too much makeup but the area around her eyes was delicately Smokey and gave an air of mystery to her.

"You look, stunning." He said.

"Is it too much? Ginny kind of attacked me and used my clothes as the weapon." He laughed.

"It's perfect…" he said with a smile. "Most beautiful voman I haf seen." He said waving a hand in front of him to emphasize.

"You know you don't look so bad yourself." She said. "Very debonair."

"Vell Jamous attacked me with my clothes too so…" they both laughed before Viktor took her hands in his. "You do look stunning though…" he said. "I can't wait until I'm able to show you off to vorld."

"Lucky me…" she said softly as he turned and started to search for his broom. In all truth Hermione was glad to be with Viktor, he was sweet and amazing but she wasn't sure she was ready for the attention being his girlfriend would cause. She frowned wondering if she was even his girlfriend to begin with. Forget making it official with the whole world, they hadn't even made it official amongst each other. Hermione frowned unsure of where she stood with him. She looked down at her hands cursing her brain for the sudden need to dwell on her relationship.

"Why are you frowning?" he asked after a moment. "You do not wish to fly?"

"Was I frowning?" she asked with a small smile. "Sorry must be the weight of this makeup pulling my face down." He laughed.

"I think you look lovely." He said. "So shall we fly?" he asked holding the broom out in front of him.

"Oh of course…" he got on first and moved back so there was enough room before pulling Hermione up and setting her in his lap.

"Hold on." He said.

"Wouldn't think about letting go…" Hermione said seeing how high the astronomy tower was. Viktor smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

"Close your eyes, it might be scary for you…" Hermione nodded slowly and did as he said before snuggling closely to him. She could feel the air whipping against them telling her that they were flying and flying fast. After a few minutes she felt Viktor shift. "Hermione?" his low voice rumbled through her. She smiled against the feeling before looking up at him.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Do you see that?" she looked forward to see they were nearly to Hogsmeade. Viktor could have sworn he had seen a dark shadow flutter across the clouds of the night sky.

"All I see are the lights of the town… Why what did you think you saw?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing… The night sky is playing tricks on my mind." He said shaking his head to clear his vision. He sped up a little more not wanting to take any chances.

Dueling alone on a broom was easy when you were able to make fast turns and any other reckless maneuvers that would keep you safe. But when you had someone you cared about sitting on your lap there wasn't much you could do. He looked down at her worriedly before looking back to the sky his eyes scanning the area for any threats. As they neared the lights of Hogsmeade Viktor felt his nerves slowly ease. When they landed Hermione hoped off first allowing Viktor to get off the broom more easily.

"How was ride?" he asked.

"Much better." She said. "I may be slowly and surely getting over my fear of flying." She said with a bright smile.

"Maybe you vill be able to ride alone on broom one day?"

"Oh let's not get too far ahead of ourselves." She said with a soft smile making him laugh. "So where are we headed?"

"Secret place only for us." He sad taking her hand in his to lead her down the street. Hermione's eyes moved around taking in the somewhat deserted Hogsmeade. Everyone was inside different stores and pubs. Anyone who walked past were all adults, so there was no chance any classmates of theirs would see them. She had to give Viktor credit coming to Hogsmeade was a truly brilliant choice for a date. They walked down an alley way that led to a large gold ivy covered gate. When they reached the entrance the gate slid to the side revealing a winding stair case that led down wards. Viktor and Hermione walked down it hand in hand until they reached another gate.

"Password." A voice came. Hermione looked to see where it had come from to see a small portrait hanging above the gate. It was no bigger than a few inches in heights but a small wise looking owl sat looking down at them. "Password." It said again fallowed by a ruffle of its feathers and a hoot.

"Sniggle Snaggle." Viktor said. Hermione laughed softly at the password earning her a glare from the owl.

"Sorry…" she muttered making Viktor chuckle. The gate slowly slid aside to reveal a red velvet curtain, before Hermione could venture in Viktor moved in front of her.

"Close eyes." he said with a soft smile.

"Why?" she asked.

"You do not trust me?"

"Of course I trust you…" she said with a soft smile which quickly turned to an expression of suspicion. "Why?" He laughed as he rubbed her arms.

"My Mina close eyes for me… I haf special surprise. Do not want you to see until last moment." She looked at him for a long moment.

"Alright… Better not be a broom in there I'm supposed to ride that's all I'm saying." Viktor looked at her for a long moment. "Oh no you did didn't you?" he laughed.

"No I just wish to poke fun at you." He said before smiling at her. "You're expression it was how you say… Priceless…" she smiled before closing her eyes.

"Alright alright now that you've had your fun let's see this surprise."

"Yes onward we go." He took her hands in his once more and led her into the room. He had expected her to fumble without the use of her sight. But she was graceful as she stepped over the threshold and down a few steps without him even telling her they were there. Hermione's eyes nearly opened when she felt Viktor's hands slip out of hers and walk away but she quickly shut them tight before she could register anything in front of her.

"Viktor?" she asked when she could no longer hear him.

"I'm still here give me one moment must get everything in tip top place."

"Tip top shape."

"Yes this is what I say." Hermione smiled, his broken English could really be charming and adorable at times. She heard something click and flap at a rapid speed. It sounded familiar but she couldn't place it. "Alright open eyes." she slowly did as he said and for a moment she couldn't see anything she was in the dark but there was something blindingly bright in front of her vision. She let her eyes adjust and clear before she covered her mouth in a surprise, in front of her was a large movie screen she turned to see a modern day projector

"I haf Scooby doo." She turned to see him holding up some DVDs. "You said you liked so I thought I'd get."

"Viktor…" She said with a soft expression.

"You said I should see, and you said you would like to see, so I thought we should see." she smiled as he looked down at the DVDs. "Muggle man in video shop said these… Vdv's would work… I doubt this very much." She laughed lightly as she walked over to him.

"As long as we have a D.V.D player."

"I cannot keep up with these English acrovyms." She smiled softly. "What is a DVD player by way?"

"You don't have one?"

"It will not play through this?" he asked pointing to the large projector.

"Hmm… let me look." She said walking over. Viktor watched and hoped to a higher power that there was a DVD player. "Ooh found it." he smiled in relief and walked over.

"Teach me about this… please." He said pointing.

"Oh uhm okay let me see the DVDs real quick." He handed them over and she took the first live action Scooby doo movie and opened it up. "Alright you see this…"

"Yes." He said seeing how she was pointing at a strange circular disk.

"This is a DVD…"

"What does this stand for?" she smiled.

"It stands for Digital Video Disk… I think." She said looking down at it. "Any ways you take out this disk but you have to be very careful with it because if you scratch the back then it won't work."

"Couldn't you use spell on it to fix?"

"Oh guess you could… Hmm…"

_Why didn't I think about that when I ruined my Anne of a thousand days DVD!?_ Viktor eyed her for a moment. She looked as though she was at war with herself.

"Luff?"

"Anyways now what you do is you hit this button here it makes this thing pop out." He watched as she did the action and then placed the disk in the odd contraption. "Then you push the button again and… wallah." She pointed to the screen to see it was turning blue. "We have movie magic."

"That was not magic." she laughed.

"Well to muggles it is." She said.

"Would you like popcorn?" he asked.

"You have popcorn?" she asked with a dreamy look.

"I haf many things." He pointed over to a makeshift concession stand.

"You thought everything out didn't you?" he smiled.

"I wish to make you happy. Now what would you like?"

"Mmm let's see." she walked over to the stand with him. "Popcorn definitely." She started to place it in the bowl.

"No no let me let me." He said as he began to do it for her. "I do not want you to lift finger tonight. Butterbeer okay for you?"

"Always." She said. "Would you like anything in it?"

"Oh uhm Ginger and Lime…"

"This is how I like it too." He said looking to her. "I cannot haf it any other way." he said as he fixed them the drink.

"Usually guys don't like it that way." she said.

"Most men on team drink it like this." He said. "Gives you energy. I always have a small one before game."

"So does Harry." She said. "Only without the ginger and Lime." She said as she took the drink in her hands and sipped on it. Viktor could see the troubled look in her eyes.

"Are Harry and Ron still feuding?"

"Yeah… But I don't want to talk about that tonight." She said with a smile.

"What do you wish to talk about?"

"The crime fighting amazement that is Scooby doo." She said as she took his hand and led him over to the bean bags in front of the screen. "Alright so with this movie do not expect too much substance it's just something you zone out to."

"Zone out?"

"Uhm…You know just not think… It's refreshing for me at least."

"Ah I know this, I do this when I fly." She smiled as they both sat back in the chairs and Hermione started the movie. Hermione frowned when instead of the Scooby doo logo came on all they saw was tons of men in strange jumpsuits and red helmets speaking in Spanish.

"Uh oh…" Hermione picked up the DVD case to see it was indeed Scooby doo.

"What is uh oh?" he asked.

"I think someone might have switched the movies on us…" she said as she pulled out the Scooby doo cover case to reveal that of Jurassic park. "Oh that's okay… This is a good movie too."

"But you wished to watch Scooby doo." He said looking at her.

"Oh that's okay." She grabbed the other DVD and looked it over. She slipped the cover case to reveal the movie cabin fever.

"Why would someone switch them out?"

"No clue, I should have noticed though but it was dark in here sorry."

"No I am sorry I should haf noticed when I got them."

"Hey no worries this is still a great movie we'll have a great time." She said smiling at him.

"Are you sure I could apperate now and get right movies."

"No no this is perfect besides I might miss you." She said making him smile.

"What's this movie about do you know?"

"Its about a group of scientist that travel to an island full of dinosaurs. See in the muggle world everyone thinks that they are extinct when we know that some of the species are still around." He nodded.

"I think I've heard of this vilm from Jamous."

-o-

Viktor couldn't help but be thankful for whoever switched the DVD's. It wasn't five minutes into the movie when Hermione moved over to his bean bag to sit closer to him when things got a little intense in the film. After a half hour Hermione leaned forward and slipped her jacket off to reveal her crème blouse which had tears of lace on it. What really surprised him was that even though the neckline was all the way to Hermione's throat the shirt draped low in the back.

"I'm going to go get another drink do you want somfing?" he asked.

"Mmm just a water for me." She said.

"Same thing I was going to get." He said as he got up and headed over to the stand. Hermione folded her jacket and laid it down she turned to see Viktor himself slipping off his own jacket and set it down on the couch. When he returned Hermione took the water bottle in her hands and moved over to give him more room. When he sat down she was surprised when he pulled her into his lap. He smiled at her innocently. "Have to keep you safe from dinosaurs." He said pointing to the screen.

"Ah my hero." She said in a sarcastic tone and laid her head on his shoulder while looking up at him. Viktor looked at her for a long moment. The light from the projector licked at her skin and illuminated her eyes. They seemed to sparkle up at him but then again they always sparkled. It didn't matter if she was looking at him, a book, or even a rock lying on the ground they always sparkled and shown. It was one of the things he found so amazing about her. She blushed under his gaze and turned back to watching the movie, she snuggled against him her head laying on his shoulder lightly.

The scent of her was soothing. It was light and mischievous. He found himself gravitating towards the scent only to find it was coming from her hair. He smiled softly starting to recognize the scent. There was a hint of flirtatious strawberry. A bit of soothing vanilla and a dash of honey to finish top it all off. All in all, it was intoxicating, and invigorating.

"Oh no…" he looked down to see her eyes glued to the screen. He looked up now trying to focus on the film. A loud boom sounded making him pay even more attention to what was going on.

"What is that?" he asked.

"_Maybe it's the power trying to come back on?" _one of the characters asked.

"_Where's the goat?" _Hermione jumped when a lambs leg dropped on top of the car where a young teenager was. He then watched as a man rushed from the same car leaving the two children.

"Coward!" Viktor said making Hermione smile. "I hope somfing eats him." Hermione laughed lightly before jumping once more when a large roar sounded.

"I swear I've seen this movie a hundred times but it still scares me." Viktor smiled as he held onto Hermione a little closer. Sometime later there was a scene where a woman was in a room trying to switch on a power source to the electric gates while a boy was trying to climb over them to get somewhere safe only to have the gates switch on and electrocute him. Hermione covered her mouth as she watched this and then jumped when the woman was attacked by a raptor. He couldn't help but smile when a few moments later a dismembered arm fell onto the woman and Hermione turned into his neck.

"You are not afraid of death eaters but you are afraid of fake dismembered arm?" Viktor asked with a chuckle.

"Hey that's some scary stuff!" she said pointing at the screen. "And not to mention you know huge raptor coming at her and she's all alone…"

"I'm more worried about the child." Viktor said.

"Well yeah… But he's just lying there, she's having to run for her life… and look she's injured." He nodded.

"But this Australian guy he's got her back…" he said pointing.

"Oh no he doesn't…"

"What?" Viktor jumped when he saw a raptor suddenly poke his head out right next to the Australians.

"This is why you don't mess with mother nature." Hermione said while he laughed. "Oh I have to warn you this next part coming up I uh… I get kinda really scared… So fair warning to you." He looked to see the children alone in a kitchen of sorts. "I still have nightmares about this…" he laughed lightly. "Hey hey no mocking my fear…"

"Yes sorry…" he held her tighter as her eyes became glued to the screen along with his own. He had to admit that the muggles had entertainment down to an art. He wondered for a moment why wizards didn't do things such as movies. It was highly entertaining he couldn't wait to show his mother and father. He decided for a moment to get the actual Scooby doo movies for his mother's sake. If something like this scared Hermione who was one of the bravest people he knew then it would surely terrify his mother.

"Oh oh…" Hermione buried her face into his neck once more. "Is the little boy getting away?" he laughed.

"You've seen this you know what happens."

"Yes but it doesn't make it any less scary…" she peeked at the screen and turned away once more. By the time the movie was done Viktor and Hermione were closer than they had ever been, and he found it wasn't something he could complain about. "You think I'm a total baby now don't you?" she asked as the credits began to role.

"No no I like this side of you… It's very… Cute." He said looking at her. "And is nice to know that there are some things that scare you." She looked up at him.

"You don't think I'm scared of things?" she asked looking to him.

"Vell in times I've known you, you haf faced off with death eaters, giant spiders, my head master." She laughed lightly.

"Yeah that doesn't mean I'm not scared of those things…" she said. "Except your head master. I'm not scared of him." he smiled as he held her closer.

"For this I am very glad."

"Oh and the acromentula… They're harmless for the most part as long as you stay away from their territory."

"And the death eaters?" he asked.

"Well… Yeah who isn't somewhat fearful of them?"

"You know when you rush straight at somfing such as death eater that doesn't say fear to me." She looked at him for a long moment.

"I'm going to let you in on a secret." She said. "That night when I saved you I was terrified… I had never been so scared in my life. I actually cried after it was all over." he looked at her to see she had a haunted look. "And until I got back to Hogwarts… I didn't feel safe at all especially when I was alone… and to be honest I still don't…" she looked to him with a small smile. "So now that you know I'm actually a coward and not at all like a true Gryffindor what do you think of me?" Viktor cupped her cheek and stroked the smooth skin with his thumb. He looked thoughtful for a long moment.

"Do you think you are coward?" he asked.

"Well… I didn't used to. I was never one to walk away from a threat, not unless I absolutely had to. But the death eaters attacked the camp and I just… I ran… Does that really sound like a brave person to you?" he was silent for another long moment.

"You are not coward…" he finally said. "You are human." Hermione didn't know what to say to that. She had half expected him to walk away. The pedestal he had once held her on as his hero demolished. There would be no need for him to stay now that he knew the truth about her. "So you ran from death eaters, so did I. So did everyone in the camp sight. There were no cowards that night Hermione just people, people who were in state of crisis. You know what there was though?" she just shook her head not wanting to speak. "There were heroes… You were one of those heroes." She shook her head. "You saved my life so don't shake head no." she looked to him he had sounded somewhat angry. "I was sure I would die on back in dirt and then you came out of thin air and saved me… I would haf died but you intervened... You could haf kept going kept running to the forest but you turned around to save a stranger. So are you a coward? No. You are strong brave Voman who for a short moment just ran."

"But afterwards..."

"You were shell shocked, you were in a terrible situation, one you could haf died in…" he said stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Who cares if you were scared to be alone? In all honesty I was a little scared as vell."

"No you weren't." he smiled.

"I was I really was…"

"How'd you get through it?"

"Vell… To be honest every time I was thinking there was somfing lurking behind corner waiting for me… I convinced self you would show up once more." she smiled. "You think me…" he searched for word. "Weird?" she laughed.

"No…" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I meant Creepy." She laughed.

"Why would I think that?"

"Vell convinced self I was going to be saved once more by you." He said.

"I've thought the same thing about you a few times since we've been together."

"You haf? When?"

"Well… A few times when Malfoy has tried to mess with me I kind of wished for a moment you would pop out and save the day. Then I found out you did that afterwards and I strangely found myself even more comforted."

"You scolded me though."

"Well I had to; I have a reputation I have to keep up here you know." He laughed. "So uh just wondering… how hard did you hit Malfoy when you had your little talk to him?" he laughed a little louder.

"Vell I didn't hit so much as slam." She tried to stifle her laugh. "Through desk."

"You actually put him through a desk?"

"It was somewhat on accident." She eyed him. "Okay it wasn't." she laughed.

"You know… You're kind of wonderful." He smiled as he pushed a strand of hair from her eyes.

"Just kind of?" he asked. She chuckled.

"Alright, very wonderful."

"You yourself is not so bad." Hermione smiled before a small frown spread across her face.

"I'm passed curfew." She said. He looked over his shoulder.

"Oh… Vell I guess I haf to get you back." as he stood he found himself carrying Hermione who refused to let go of his neck he laughed.

"You know luff as much as I luff to carry you, not so sure we're going to be able to fly this way."

"Why would we fly just yet? We haf all the time in the world." He eyed her for a long moment before his eyes moved to her time turner around her neck that had revealed Itself.

"You know how I feel about time travel…" He said quietly.

"What?" she asked before looking down at her necklace that had somehow popped into sight. "Oh no I wouldn't subject you to the time turner." She said shaking her head. "There's a secret passage in honey dukes and the shrieking shack that leads back to Hogwarts. Honey dukes is closed so we'd have to go through the shrieking shack but we can stay out… Or if you didn't want to sneak through a dark passage you could simply fly me to my dorm window."

"Wouldn't that upset your dorm sisters?" He asked.

"Oh I don't… I don't have any." She said.

"Every one-."

"Dumbledore thought it best that I had my own dorm so I could stay up and study without interrupting my roommates so he gave me an unused over flow Dorm room that is now my own. It's nice has its own shower and everything."

"You are very hard worker aren't you?" He asked.

"I try to be… but sometimes I find myself just passing out on my text books then actually reading them." She laughed lightly as she hoped out of his arms and landed easily on her feet. "So we have all night, I say we put in that other horror film." She turned away from him to get another drink. He smiled at the movement before his eyes caught something on her shoulder. "I haven't seen it but I've heard good things…"


	15. Attacked at Dawn

"Hermione…" Viktor asked as he moved forward. His eyes were resting on her shoulder blade, where a long jagged mark lay.

"What is it?" she asked smiling at the fact he had said her name right. She felt his hands skim over the bare skin of her shoulder that the draped back of her shirt exposed. Her eyes drifted closed for a moment.

"What is this scar from?" he could tell it was from a deep wound.

"Oh." She spun quickly not wanting him to see it. "It's uh nothing…" she walked over to her jacket and went to slip it on only have Viktor walk over and lightly push her arms down so she wouldn't be able to.

"I haf seen many scars, that is not nothing… What happened?" He asked looking her over.

"Well… Being Harry Potters friend has it consequences…. It's from a long time ago."

"No its not… I know scars. That is newly healed." She looked at him for a long moment.

"Its old-."

"Please do not lie to me Mina…" she sighed softly at his hurt expression.

"That night… At the world cup when I was helping you run into the forest, a curse hit me through the shoulder… It was nothing but it left a pretty bad scar when they healed the wound." He frowned as he took her in his arms.

"I never wanted any one to be hurt for me." He said. "Especially you for me."

"Trust me when I say that hit wasn't as bad as some I have taken… I barely felt it. Didn't even know I had been hurt until Mr. Weasley pointed out the blood a few hours later." She said as she pulled away and smiled at him.

"You live dangerous life Hermione."

"Not very dangerous..."

"You've been through how many wand battles?" He asked as she put on her cover up.

"Oh uhm… Not many." She said. "Not as many as I'd actually thought I would have been to be honest." She had a grateful smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tip toes to kiss each corner of his mouth. He smiled despite how he was feeling. "There we are…" she said touching his lips with one soft finger. "You were frowning… I don't' like it when you frown."

"I don't like it when you frown either." They smiled at each other before Hermione looked around.

"So what shall we do?"

"We could watch second movie? You said you haven't seen it and you know I haven't…"

"Hmm…" she said. "Sounds like a plan." She said. "But I'm a little hungry."

"Yes pop corn not as filling as I once thought." He said as she smiled.

"Well you know you're basically eating air so…" he laughed.

"We can go across street to the bar, get food to go?"

"Sounds like a good plan." She said with a smile as she threw her coat on and handed him his. He slipped it on and then opened the door for her bowing.

"My lady." He said.

"Thank you kind sir." She said curtseying before heading through the curtain that led to the stairs. When they got to the gate that led them down to their private facility it slid open with the use of a password and let them out. Viktor took her hand in his as they headed out of the facility and down an alley to the man road of Hogsmeade. The small town was starting to settle down for the night, but some shops were still open, the glow from the candles inside their windows giving the town a magical feel.

"Haf you been to this place before?" he asked as they headed across the street to a bar.

"Oh yeah Madame Rosmerta has some of the best butter beer, and food around." She said. Just when they got to the door they felt the earth shake beneath them causing both Viktor and Hermione to stop in their tracks.

"What was that?" Viktor asked.

"Felt like a tremor…" she said looking around. She had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Come on lets head inside…" Viktor could see the troubled look in her eyes.

"What is it Luff?" he asked as they walked inside.

"Nothing just don't like uh earthquakes."

"So you two felt that too?" Madame Rosmerta asked from the bar.

"Yeah, felt like a tremor." She said.

"Haven't had one of those in years…" she muttered. "So Hermione what are you doing out in the middle of the night?"

"Oh well uhm…I…You see the thing… I guess…"

"Don't worry I won't tell I was you're age once." she said with a knowing smile. "And you brought a boy with you?" Rosmerta looked at Viktor. "A famous boy."

"Madame ros-."

"Again I won't tell… You know when I was around your age I dated Marcus Taleth…" Viktors eyes grew big.

"The famous beater?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I like em strong… You obviously like em fast Mione." She said eyeing Viktor with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Saucy Madame very saucy." Hermione said with a laugh.

"I can't seem to help it, any ways what can I get you two?"

"You're ham and swiss for me." Hermione said.

"I will haf same." Viktor said. Just as Madame Rosemerta was heading into the kitchen when a deafening bang sounded followed by a earth shattering quake. Hermione fell back into Viktor's arms who lifted her up and held her to his body.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Rosmerta asked as she slowly picked herself off the ground. "Ah look at that my crystal wine glasses ruined!" she said pointing to the ground where they lay shattered. "Reparo." She muttered pointing her wand it hoping to god they fitted back together properly. "Damn earthquake."

"It's not an earthquake." Hermione muttered and Viktor looked to her. "This is something different." Just as she said it they saw a bright green light shoot by the window. While a death eater rushed past it.

"You two kids better get out of here quickly. Through the back." she said pushing them off.

"Come on." Viktor grabbed Hermione's hand as he pulled out his wand, she already had hers at the ready.

"We have to go to the shrieking shack." She said.

"We'll fly." He said.

"We can't Viktor they could be up in the sky it's too dangerous." His mind flashed back to when he was flying them to the town and he had sworn he had seen a dark cloaked figure. He now realized that it hadn't been his imagination he had flown past a death eater.

"You're right can you get us to this shack?" he asked.

"Yes follow me, but you have to be quick." As they ran Hermione cursed herself for wearing heels. She was thankful for a moment for talking Ginny out of making her wear the six inch ones and settled for the three and half inch. Suddenly Hermione stopped and pulled Viktor behind a tree. She had seen something move quick through the forest that surrounded the shack. It was fast, and shaped like a rain cloud that left a trail of darkness in its wake.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Saw something…" she peeked out from behind the tree to see it was gone. She transfigured her heels into flats thankful she had bothered to learn the spell. "Alright… Move…" she sprinted off Viktor's hand held tightly in hers as he followed.

"This way I saw some one!" they heard some bellow.

"There it is we can make it!" she whispered as they broke through the thick forest to see the shrieking shack. A loud bang sounded but it wasn't from a curse but from thunder. It lit up the shack giving it a haunting look as rain began to fall at a rapid speed.

"Wait a minute I've heard of place it is not safe. Is haunted." Viktor said.

"It's is safe don't worry I've been in it its fine…" she said as she pulled him towards the trail that led to it.

"Watch out!" Viktor tackled Hermione to the ground just as green beam of light was headed towards her. "Come on!"

He pulled her to her feet and began to run as fast as he could firing curses over his shoulder as he did. Hermione waved her wand with a small smirk. The path behind them turned to ice causing the one death eater who was running after them to slip and fall.

"Childs play but it works." She muttered. "Indecarserus!" she bound the death eater just as they made it inside the shack. "Okay okay where did Harry and I come through…" her eyes looked around and then spotted a trap door by the stair well. "This way!" she rushed over to it and tried to pull only to find it wouldn't budge. "No no…" Viktor began to help her only to find even with his strength it wouldn't open. "They must have sealed it after Harry and I discovered the passage… Alright move aside…" he did as she said as she aimed her wand while turning her face away. A huge explosion sounded and smoke formed when it cleared they found the trap door still completely in tacked. "Damn it!" she shouted as she looked to see three death eaters rushing down the path way past their fallen friend. "I'm so sorry I didn't know." She said to him.

"You couldn't haf known luff. Come on." he took her hand and rushed up the stairs.

"Where are we going?"

"If there is a passage way then that means Hogwarts is not too far off we can make it." he said.

"We're going to attempt to fly?" she asked.

"I vill fly and if we are attacked you vill curse." He said.

"Alright." She nodded.

"I must warn you." He pulled out his shrunken racing broom to have it grow to its original size. "I will be going very fast. The storm will make ride rough." She looked out the window to see thunder lighting up the sky as rain flew down from storm clouds.

"I'll be fine." she said not even flinching. He didn't see any fear in her eyes just fire. He set it out and it balanced for them to get on. Viktor was first and then Hermione got onto his lap her arm aimed at the door to the room they were in. Two death eaters burst in just as Viktor was flying off.

"Reducto!" she shouted. It hit one square in the chest just as Viktor's Broom shot off at an alarming speed. The rain slammed into their skin and somewhat blinded their vision. Even so Hermione could see them, dark shadows flying by them firing curses and hexes. They were closing in on them, Hermione wasn't sure what to do, who to curse first. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Hermione you see them right?" he asked as he watched the death eaters approach. "Hermione…." he needed her to fire a curse he couldn't do it not when flying in this weather. "Hermione…" he said again. Viktor felt a huge wave of power suddenly fly through him he watched as ten shadows around them were sent flying back.

"Did I get them all?" Hermione asked.

"Then some!" he shouted. "Look there I see castle!" she looked and smiled, Hogwarts had never looked so good before.

"We're going to make it!" just as the words left her mouth a bright red light hit Hermione knocking her off the broom.

"Hermione!" Viktor bellowed as he watched her body start to tumble through the dark storm clouds at a rapid speed. "No no!" he went into a dive not carrying if there was a death eater right on his tail. He couldn't see her anywhere. "Hermione!" a flash of light followed by a loud boom of thunder lit up the sky. He could see her not to far off from where he was. "Hermione hold on!" she was nearing the ground fast. As he neared her he could see her eyes closed as her body fell limply. He flew past her knowing he would have to catch her and with expert precision he swung underneath her body catching her easily as he sped off.

He spotted his cabin and flew down into the forest that surrounded it for cover. He couldn't risk flying her all the way to Hogwarts not with death eaters around. He threw his broom aside as he ran up to the cabin the unconscious Hermione held in his arms. He rushed inside and laid her down on the bed gently before rushing back up to raise the protective charms he had set around it. Originally it was meant for pesky fan girls but now it would do just fine against any death eaters. When they were up he ran back inside and closed the door. He flipped off the lights to make sure no one would think anyone was around.

"Mmm…"

"Hermione…" her rushed over to the bed and took her hand in his.

"Viktor…" she muttered as her head moving back and forth. "What happened?"

"You were knocked off the broom." He said.

"Where are we?" she asked as her eyes slowly beginning to open.

"My cabin…"

"No… We have to get to the castle..."

"I couldn't risk flying you there and haf you be knocked off again." Viktor said. "We must stay put."

"We have to worn everyone…" she said coughing slightly. "Have to warn them…" she trembled as the cold from her wet clothes began to settle in her bones. Viktor quickly stood and walked over to his dresser as he did he caught a look outside to see a bunch of white lighted clouds zooming out from Hogwarts.

"They vill be fine, Aurors have shown."

"Are… Are you sure?" Hermione tried to sit up only have pain spread through her arm. "Ah…" she hissed in pain.

"What is it?" he asked rushing forward a towel in hand.

"My arm…" she said sitting back against his head board.

"Here Luff…" he handed her a towel as he lit a candle by his bed. He could see blood trickling down her hand to form a puddle on the ground below. He slowly pushed the jacket off her shoulder to reveal a large burn on her tricep. Blood was flowing down her arm and soaking through her white lace shirt. "Must have been from curse… I can heal… you vill be fine." he said gently as he took the arm. He stretched out her arm only to have her cry out. "Sorry sorry…"

"Its broken…" she said through clenched teeth, the pain was steadily beginning to build. He looked down to see the arm had an odd curve in it.

"I can fix that too…" he said as he pulled out his wand.

"Looks like years of Quidditch injuries are coming in hand." she chuckled trying to conceal the pain she was in. Viktor could still hear the tremble in her voice.

"This may hurt…" he said.

"I know… It's happened before." she said.

"Alright… Episky." With a loud snap her bone healed while pain radiated through Hermione's body. He had seen men on his team cry in pain when ever bones were set but Hermione's head just threw back her mouth shut tightly as she with held a scream of pain in. "Does it feel okay?" he asked quickly. "Does it feel right?"

"Yeah yeah…" she said breathing hard. "Hurts but the bone is set right." She said.

"Alright... Onto the burn this should hurt less." He didn't even have to mutter a spell he just waved his wand over the wound a few times. Each time his wand past over the burn it faded until a new patch of skin was set in its place.

"Thank you…" she said softly as she looked over her arm. She then looked to him and frowned. "You're all wet."

"So are you." He said.

"Not to mention freezing." She pointed her wand at herself and dried her clothes before turning the wand on Viktor and doing the same.

"Thank you." He said.

"Yeah…" She picked up her jacket. "This is beyond repair I don't care what spell I use it won't work with a hole this big… Too bad, it was one of my favorites." He watched as the thumbed the fabric slowly. "Won't ever be right again…" she muttered with a distant gaze.

"Luff… Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah uhm…" she looked like she was about to say something but she shook her head. "Yeah…" he reached out and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Luff." she looked at him slowly her eyes burning like they had before. Only this time it wasn't with defiance or with bravery it was the same look she had given him in the cave during the world cup. Before he could say anything a loud pop sounded and before them stood Jamous.

"Thank god!" he shouted in Bulgarian. "Oh man…" he saw the state they were in. "What happened?" his eyes went to the pool of blood on the ground and stain in Hermione's shirt.

"We were caught in the cross fire." Viktor replied in English. "Hermione was injured."

"Are you alright?" Jamous asked walking over.

"I'm fine, thanks to Viktor." She said.

"Both head masters are looking for you two. They want to know your safe."

"Just tell them we are… We're going to stay here until it is safe." Viktor said.

"I'm not sure they vill like idea of Hermione staying."

"Trust me when I say Dumbledore will understand." She said. Jamous only nodded.

"If you are sure?"

"I am." Viktor said.

"Alright." With a loud pop Jamous was gone. Viktor looked at the spot he had been standing for a long moment before turning to look at Hermione who was folding her jacket and swinging her legs over the bed to get up.

"You should rest." He said.

"Don't think I can." She said. Viktor slowly sat down on the bed next to her.

"Are you okay?" They asked at the same time before smiling to themselves. They were silent for seemingly an hour until Viktor looked over at Hermione who had one of the most troubled expressions he had ever seen.

"Are you okay though?" he asked. She only nodded. "Luff…" he moved in front of her and kneeled to cup her hands in his. "Please… Do not hold back on me…"

"I'm okay really it's just…" she looked to him. "I'm troubled…"

"What is it that troubles you?" he asked.

"When I fell…" she said looking to him. "I thought I was going to die…" he nodded. "My life it flashed before my eyes." she waved her hand in front of her face to emphasize. "But it wasn't my life I saw."

"What is it you mean?" he asked.

"It wasn't mine… I didn't see my parents didn't see my childhood… I just saw Harry and Ron… I've just realized that my whole life has been spent on them… Which I don't mind." She said looking to him. "I love Harry and Ron… I would do anything for them… I consider Harry to be my brother… But… I'm not sure… It was just uhm kind of an eye opener, and I'm not even sure what my eyes have been opened to…" she looked to him. "That made no sense did it?" he smiled.

"It made perfect sense to me." He said. "I once fell from my broom during game and all I saw was my couch yelling at me to be best." He said. "Because this was whole life."

"Did you feel regret?"

"A little until I realized I was alive." She smiled. "Did you feel regret?"

"Just a smidgen… But then I realized I was alive." He smiled.

"It is odd thing close death experiences." He said, suddenly he looked down at the hands he held tightly. "I am sorry…" Hermione looked to him.

"What why?"

"I let you fall."

"I let me fall." she said "I wasn't holding onto anything it was my own fault."

"Not your fault." He said. "Besides you weren't holding onto anything because you were knocked out from curse."

"I was knocked out before curse…" she said. "That last spell kind of drained me."

"I felt the power." He said looking to her. "You have much inside you…"

"Yeah I've never done that before… I mean I've frozen things in place but this time…It was different."

"Why did you not just hit them with spell?" he asked.

"Too many couldn't take the time to hit them one by one. If I did I risked you being hit." He laughed to himself. "What?" she asked with a soft smile.

"Our roles are very how you say… Reversed? I am supposed to take care of you protect you but you always end up doing this."

"Hey you caught me when I fell." She said.

"Still you risked life once more to make sure I was safe."

"So? Sometimes a little risk is okay." She said.

"I wish you would let me risk for you."

"Alright." She said with a small smile. "How is this? I promise to try and let you… Take… Care… Of me." Viktor couldn't help but smile at her lack of enthusiasm in her words.

"You are very independent." He said kissing her hands.

"Does it bother you?"

"No it is… uhm…" he looked up in thought. "Turn on?" she smiled with a blush.

"That's good…"

"You blush!" he pointed to her cheek. "I haf never seen this!" Hermione laughed lightly at how excited he looked. He smiled, it was nice to hear her laugh, any troubling expression she had had was gone as she smiled brightly at him. A loud pop sounded making both jump before a small laugh came from Hermione.

"Dobby!"

"Miss Granger!" Viktor watched with interest as Hermione got down on her knees and hugged an oddly dressed house elf that had six hats stacked on his head.

"I haven't seen you in so long!" she said.

"It has been while."

"You're here at Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Yes miss, Dumbledore has given me job and he pays me as well."

"That's so great dobby. How's the fight to free the other house elves?"

"Well your hats have helped a little but when they figured out you were trying to liberate them they did not take them but as you see I quite enjoy them." He bowed and emphasized as the hats fell. He snapped his fingers and had them go back to his head magically.

"Well at least some one is enjoying them." She said as she stood she then turned and smiled at the dumbfounded looking Bulgarian. "Viktor this is my dear friend dobby."

"Uh it is… Nice to meet you." He said bowing.

"You to sir." Dobby bowed the hats falling once more. Hermione knelt and picked them up this time.

"You know you don't have to wear them all at once… Though the look does very much suit you." She said.

"Make me another vest and I will be much more stylish." Hermione laughed.

"I'll start working on it right away blue or red?"

"I have blue one red would be very nice miss."

_He is asking things of her? This… This isn't usual…_

"Alright I'll try and have it done by Saturday… So what brings you to Viktors cabin?"

"I was sent by Dumbledore he wants me to bring food when I heard you were here I thought I would come get specific thing you would like." He said looking at her. Viktor watched as the house elf walked forward and took Hermione's hand. "You are okay right miss? We have heard of death eater attack you were in cross fire?"

"Oh I'm fine thanks to Viktor."

"Then I am grateful to you sir." Dobby said as he hopped over to the tall Bulgarian. "Thank you for keeping miss safe."

"It was… Pleasure." Viktor found this whole situation odd. Hermione had called the house elf friend. The House elf had taken her hand in an almost endearing way. He then requested Hermione to make a vest for him. He had never heard of a house elf ever requesting anything.

"I shall bring big meal what are you in mood for?" Dobby asked turning to Hermione.

"You know what I like." She said with a soft smile. "But don't stress yourself out… In fact you could just bring us something left over."

"No no no this will not due I will have fresh food sent right away." before Hermione could protest the house elf disappeared. She turned slowly and smiled at Viktor who had the oddest look.

"What?" she asked.

"You are friends with house elf?" she looked at him for a long moment. "How do you know him?"

"Uh its kinda a long story… I know him through Harry."

"Not so long."

"Well I shortened it… Do you not approve of house elfs coexisting with wizards?"

"No its just I haf never met anyone who has befriended small house elf."

"It's hard not to…" she said. "They have it really rough…" he raised an eyebrow.

"I think house elfs like work they do…"

"Of course because they've never known any other life." She said looking to him. "Poor dobby was abused and nearly killed by his masters the malfoys."

"He was employed to them?" he asked moving forward. "Poor little guy. We haf house elves though but we do not treat them in such way."

"No?"

"No… Mother has house just for them to live in and sleep in. And when clothes get to big or to small we get new ones."

"Wouldn't that free them?"

"Yes but they stay still." He said with a smile, it made her laugh.

"Do you pay them?" she asked.

"They vill not take money at least not yet… Mother would like them to though."

"Looks like your mother and I have a lot in common." He smiled.

"You really do, I think you two would make good friends. You two should meet."

"Meet?" she asked.

"Yes, she vill be here with father for first task if it is alright with you I would very much like them to meet you." She saw the uncertainty in her eyes. "What is it Luff?"

"Well… How do they feel about me… Being a… Well a muggle born?"

"They do not care." He said with a big smile.

"Have you told them… About me?"

"Not… Not yet…" he said. "Does this bother you?"

"No." she said. "I haven't told my parents about you either… I didn't know how to explain what we are."

"What we are?" he asked. "I do not understand."

"Well… What are we? Are we friends, are we in a relationship…"

"You are my…" he searched for word. "Lady…" he walked towards her. "Haf I not made this clear?"

"No… I think you have I, just wasn't sure." She said.

"If you only thought then you didn't know which means things were not clear." He took her hands in his. "For this I am sorry…" he pushed a strand of hair from her eyes.

"Don't be sorry."

"No I should, you should have known how I felt… What I wanted. The fact I did not make this clear and left you in a state of questioning is bad… I vill make feelings clear now… You are most brilliant witch I haf ever met, not to mention the must stunning. I wish for you to be my Lady… To be my one and only Lady. To be my Mina… What do you say?"

"Of course I say yes." She said with a small laugh. He kissed the back of her hand just as food landed in the middle of the cabin.

"Candle lit dinner?" he asked.

"Don't mind if I do." She said.

-o-

The dinner was light and full of nice banter. Any fear they had felt form the attack was gone and replaced with happiness. Both were glad to be each other's presence, one more than the other could ever know. When it was done Viktor caught Hermione give a small yawn.

"Time to retire?" he asked.

"I think so… Do you think it's safe to go back to the castle."

"I thought you might stay here tonight." She looked to him. "I don't mean that we would…" his fingers circled in a suggestive manner that made her laugh.

"I know." She said making him smile. "I just don't think it would be a good idea if I stayed here tonight…"

"Oh…" he looked down at his feet.

"No not because I don't want to it's just uhm I think you'll be needing your rest and to be honest I don't think I can sleep even though I'm tired… I'm still a bit jittery…"

"I vill stay up with you." He said.

"No no its okay." She said. "You need to rest you have a long day tomorrow."

"I do?" he asked.

"Mhm…" she said as she walked over to him. "The fan girls will be swarming around you more than ever."

"Why is this?"

"Well it's the start of the weekend… They will be hungrier than ever for your attention."

"When can we come out to world about us?" he asked.

"Mmm… I don't really know." She said. "After our parents meet each one of us… I don't want my mother and father to hear I'm in relationship from the daily prophet… and I certainly don't want that to happen if they haven't met you yet." He nodded.

"This is good plan." He said.

"Well I had a really nice night… Despite the almost being killed part." She said walking over to him. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him one of the most gentle kisses he had ever experienced.

"You don't haf to leave." he whispered against her lips.

"I know… but I should… You need your rest." Viktor leaned his forehead against hers and took a deep breath.

"I vill not be able to rest not if you are not in my sight… I need to know you are safe… I vill be gentleman I promise." He said. Hermione looked to him for a long moment.

"Dobby?" he frowned knowing she had chosen to leave.

"Yes miss?" the elf asked popping into sight. Hermione turned.

"Could you maybe send a change of clothes here?" Viktor smiled.

"Yes miss." He bowed and popped out of sight catching one of his many hats in the process.

"I will stay but only if you sleep." She said.

"And what of you? Won't you try to rest?"

"Maybe…" she said. "We'll see."

-o-

Hermione walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of old flannel pajama bottoms and a plain white t shirt. She handed dobby her old clothes and with a bow he popped out of sight. Viktor was wearing red sweat pants with a grey T shirt as he sat on the couch reading up on a Quidditch play book. Hermione smiled as she walked over to him. He looked up slowly and immediately stood. Though she had looked stunning before, as she was standing before him she had never seemed so perfect. Her long wavy hair was pulled up into a loose pony tail. She wore no makeup and yet she was stunning as her chocolate eyes stared at him. Though she was radiant to him he couldn't help but notice what the lack of makeup revealed.

He walked forward and placed a hand on her cheek. His thumb stroked the skin lightly. It was smooth and without any fault but he could see the soft circles beneath her eyes and the worry that had been slowly beginning to show from years of fighting alongside Harry.

"What is it?" she asked softly.

"You look very tried luff." He said. "When was last time you slept?"

"Oh let's see… I guess it was the night of our first date…" she said like it was no big deal. Without warning Viktor swept Hermione off her feet and began to carry her to bed.

"This vill not do." He said. "You must sleep and rest…"

"Then carry me to the couch. I'm not taking your bed."

"Is much more comfortavle then stuffy couch."

"Exactly why I should use it and you use the bed." he laughed.

"I said I would be gentleman this entails you sleeping on bed and me on couch." He said.

"Viktor I'm really okay."

"You can either try to rest by self, or I can knock you out with sleep draft your choice." She scowled up at him. "I mean only best intentions luff."

"I'll need the sleep draft." She said with a stubborn look.


	16. Sinister Minister

Hermione murmured slightly feeling the suns presence in the sky. She didn't know when she had fallen asleep or how quickly she had all she knew was that Viktor had given her the sleep draft and instantly things had gotten fuzzy. She turned to find herself un able to move. She slowly opened her eyes to find Viktor smiling at her softly.

"Good morning Luff…" she smiled lightly and let her eyes drift close once more. He was so warm and soft, completely inviting to her tired body. She snuggled closer to his bare chest a happy smile playing her lips. Suddenly her eyes flew open and she jumped out of the bed.

"Holy hell!" Viktor sat up with a small chuckle he had been expecting the outburst. "You in bed… With me."

"Nothing happened…" he said with a laugh.

"Oh uhm…" she straightened out her shirt. "Are you sure?" he slowly nodded.

"Very sure, I would not forget somefing like that."

"That's uhm… Good… So what was I doing in your bed because I remember lying down on the couch."

"I moved you back to bed. Didn't want you to strain neck…" he said as he got up. He was wearing draw string red sweat pants that hung low on his hips. She averted her eyes quickly a deep blush playing her cheeks. The lowness of his pants left little to the imagination. And it wasn't easy to keep her eyes from slipping down. Every muscle in his torso seemed to make her eyes travel to the lowest of regions as if it was anatomical arrow.

"And uhm… You being in the bed what was that about?" she asked.

"Vell you had wrapped your arms around my neck in process of carrying… You didn't seem to want to let go so I lay with you..." she blushed even deeper. "Is something wrong?" he asked with a smirk seeing her eyes still turned away the gorgeous deep blush still playing her cheeks.

"Oh no… No… Nothing… Nothing's wrong… No…" she said looking around for the regular clothes dobby was supposed to bring. "I should head to the castle though, you know breakfast Harry and Ron will want to fight over who gets to sit with me so… Clothes Clothes… Everyone needs clothes…"

"Mina luff." She didn't know when but he had crossed the space between them and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to the bare chest she was trying not to stare at.

"Uhm yes… yes Viktor?" she asked looking to him a deeper blush set in her cheeks.

"Does my bare chest bother you?" she looked at him for a long moment.

"What… I… Are you… Psh…" she sputtered. "No." she finally said. "Waking up in bed with you though that is a little troublesome." She said scrambling out of his arms and rushed over to a pile of freshly pressed clothes in the corner of the room.

"Was it so bad seeing me in morning?" he asked. Hermione suddenly stopped he had the faintest hint of hurt in his expression. She slowly turned and looked to him "No… That was actually great… I was very happy to see you… But…" she tried to choose her words carefully. "It's just… It was… Unexpected?" he nodded slowly understanding.

"You did not expect that was bothersome, but I was not?"

"Why would you be bothersome?" she asked. "I mean you have an extremely nice…" she made a motion towards his body. "Smile." she said suddenly looking up. "Very nice smile." he smirked again.

"So do you." He said with a small chuckle.

"Yeah well dentists as parents… Uhm I'm going to throw these clothes on and go to the castle now… So… Yeah." she grabbed the bundle and headed to the bathroom.

"Jamous will luff this…" Viktor chuckled as he grabbed a shirt and threw it on. A few moments later Hermione returned. Her hair smooth and brushed, newly patted make up spread over her lightly. She was wearing a blue cardigan and low rider jeans with blue converse. She smiled when she saw him.

"You have a shirt." She said.

"You haf one too." He said.

"It's more of a sweater but…" he laughed.

"So luff let me get ready and then we vill be off."

"Off? Off where?" she asked.

"To Dumbledores, letter was left on desk here. Says we must be…" he picked up the parchment. "De…de… deb… Ahk I cannot read this word…" Hermione walked over and picked up the letter.

"Debriefed." She helped.

"Which means to see him yes?"

"Basically." She said with a smile. "I'll wait for you then." She kissed him on the cheek as he headed into the bathroom a bundle of clothes held in his arms. A few minutes later Viktor returned wearing a red long sleeved shirt and slacks. "Ready?"

"Of course, we are to take floo." He said motioning towards the Fire place.

"Alright you first." She said. He nodded and took the powder before throwing it down at his feet.

"Dumbledore's office!" Hermione turned away as flames safely consumed Viktor. When they cleared she stepped in herself.

"Dumbledore's Office!" she felt the fire surround her followed by a sudden rush of air.

"Ah miss Granger." She stepped out of the fire place and smiled at Dumbledore.

"Headmaster." She said stepping out of the fireplace with Viktors helping hand. She spotted Viktors head master in the corner. "Karkaroff." She said with a tone of dismissal to her voice.

"I deserve more respect." He said looking to her.

"Do you now?" Hermione asked. Dumbledore couldn't help but smirk at his favorite pupils wit while Viktor cringed waiting for his headmaster to go off.

"Dumvledore get muggle born pupil in check." Karkaroff said.

"Professor Dumbledore keep death eater headmaster in check." She fired back.

"Easy now…" he said with a twinkle in eye. "If I may ask Hermione I have never seen you so fired up…"

"You forgot to scold her on calling me death eater."

"He doesn't scold what's true." Hermione said.

"Miss granger." This time Dumbledore had an edge to his tone. Her jaw clenched as she stared at Karkaroff.

"We need to talk fings ofer with you." Karkaroff said as he walked to Dumbledore's side. It nearly made Hermione sick to see him stand next to her headmaster.

"First off what were you doing in hogsmeade?" Dumbledore asked.

"Viktor said he got permission to take me out on a date." Hermione said. "Didn't you approve?"

"I did." Karkaroff said.

"You didn't ask Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked turning to Viktor who only smiled innocently. The looked she sent him instantly told him she wasn't amused.

"luff I am sor-."

"Sir I apologize…" Hermione said turning back to Dumbledore. "Under the order of the rules set down by the four fathers and mothers of Hogwarts the proper points to take is Seventy five… and the punishment expulsion. And Viktor would be thrown out of the Triwizard tournament."

"I vill not haf this!" Karkaroff shouted. Dumbledore just smiled as he looked to Hermione.

"I'm not going to throw Viktor out… and I certainly won't expel you Hermione."

"You won't?" she asked.

"Hermione, how many times have you snuck out of the castle?"

"At least twenty times… But those were for good fighting evil reasons."

"Romance is a good reason as well." Dumbledore said as he headed to his desk. Viktor looked to Hermione who was watching her head master closely a small smile playing her lips.

"So if we're not here for some kind of punishment why are we here?" Hermione asked as she followed her head master to his inner office. She stopped when she saw the minister of magic.

"So this is the great Hermione Granger." Fudge said as he put his arms out to embrace her. They hugged for a second Hermione more stiff then usual something Viktor couldn't ignore. Hermione was a very warm person but she seemed almost cold around the minister of magic.

"Very good to meet you sir." She said putting on a pleasant smile. Hermione didn't know why but she felt something odd from the Minister. It was almost toxic, something she couldn't get past. She looked to Dumbledore who was watching her closely.

"Viktor dear boy always good to see you. How is your Ivan?"

"Father is very vell thank you." Viktor said giving a bow of his head.

"Good Good. The reason we have called you here-.'

"Is because the ministry wants to keep what happened in Hogsmeade a secret yes?" Hermione asked.

"You weren't kidding Dumbledore, she's highly perceptive." Fudge said looking to her. "I wouldn't be surprised if you were a minister of magic yourself."

"Mistress." She corrected. "But I'm afraid politics are not for me."

"Odd seeing as you have been involved with them one way or another since a young age."

"You're meaning?" Hermione asked.

"Well being the best friend of Harry Potter, keeps you under the watchful eye of the ministry, especially after all your…" he looked for a word. "Contributions to the safety of students here at Hogwarts." he said. "It's truly remarkable."

"Remarkable sir?"

"Well despite your disadvantage its remarkable that you have been able to assist Mr. Potter as much as you have." Hermione smiled softly.

"Disadvantage…" she said while nodding her head and slightly biting her cheek. "The fact I'm muggle born." Viktor didn't know how she kept a brave face after knowing how much she hated people questioning her just because of her blood status. He glared into the minister his anger slowly building. If she wasn't going to stand up for herself, he was going to do it for her.

"Yes it is very impressive indeed. Other muggle borns must really look up to you…"

"Right well…" Hermione looked up at him. "I have to actually go assist Harry now, he needs my help in the preparations of the first task whatever they may be… I will not speak of what happened last night." Before Fudge could say anything she looked to him. "Good day sir." With that she headed to the door.

"Being a muggle born is not disadvantage!" Hermione stopped hearing Viktors outburst. "She is brilliant witch! She helps Harry in ways you vill not ever know." She turned and watched Viktor walk straight up to the minister. "I demand you apologize to her this minute!"

"I meant nothing by it."

"You Disgrace her!" he shouted.

"I meant nothing I swear it." Fudge said looking over the shoulder of the very intimidating Bulgarian to stare at Hermione wide eyes.

"It's alright." Was all Hermione said as she looked to Viktor with slightly wide eyes.

"You will make this right." Viktor said to him. "Do you wish to file grievance against the ministry?" Viktor asked her his eyes still piercing into those of Fudge. Hermione looked to the frightened little man in front of him. She slowly walked up while Fudge took a step back.

"Yes do you wish to file grievance?" he asked.

"No, no that's quite alright… In fact this little experience has made me re think my thoughts on not getting involved in politics."

"Is that so?" Fudge asked while Dumbledore smiled his eyes sparkling.

"Yes…" Hermione looked at him. "You know I really hope you stay minister for a long time sir." He smiled.

"Really? Why is that?"

"Well it's the post I want…" he thought it over for a moment as she and Viktor went to leave the office.

"But then you would have taken the title from me…" Hermione smiled as she stopped and looked over her shoulder at Fudge.

"Would I now?" Viktor smirked slightly before taking Hermione's hand in his.

"Come luff…" he said with a chuckle to the tone of his voice. When they left the room Hermione turned to him.

"I meant it." he smiled.

"I know you did luff."

"I'm not kidding I want to take that position from him."

"I am vully aware." he said with another chuckle.

"Then why are you laughing?" he stopped and smiled at her.

"I do not mean this laugh to upset; I just think it was very funny when Fudge realized what post you wanted. He looked like scared goldfish in bowl with child knocking on glass." He laughed loudly. "It was amusing… Greatly amusing." She laughed herself and thought back on the look he had given her. She then smiled up at Viktor.

"It was really great in there. What you did for me." She said.

"I couldn't believe when you just walked away… If you would not say something then I would." He said. "Why did you not say something luff?"

"Because I choose my battles and my enemy's… The minister is not someone you want to get on the bad side of especially when the times have begun to change." She said with a somewhat troubled look.

"Times of change?" he asked. "I do not understand."

"Viktor I can assure you that by next year the ministry is going to be in a state of sheer panic… see they'll no longer be able to keep a wrap on these death eater attacks." She suddenly had a haunted look.

"What is it luff?" he asked.

"Well I was just thinking the worst…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… With all these death eaters beginning to rise again and attack… I can't help but think that Voldemort is back." Viktor's head shot around as he looked to see if anyone had heard her speak his name.

"Mina…" he said using his term of endearment for her. "Why do you speak his name so loosely?"

"Because fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself… and I'm not one for fear Viktor." Viktor smiled before capturing her lips with his.

"What was that for?" she asked softly when he pulled away.

"Sorry you just… looked very commanding at that moment I had to kiss you." She smiled softly.

"Alright Romeo lets go." She said taking his hand.

"I am not Romeo… I am Viktor…" he said with a confused look that made Hermione laugh softly.

"You're so funny."

"I am?" he asked blinking while Hermione laughed lightly once more. He couldn't help but smile as he let her lead him down the hallway. Her laugh was brilliant like the sound of an inviting bell. She looked over her shoulder at him with a dazzling smile that made him take a breath.

"Come on Viktor hurry you're dragging your feet!" he laughed as he began to run alongside her.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Library of course, we have to beat your fan girls and get a private room so you won't be bothered."

He smiled. "Alright luff." He said with a small chuckle.


	17. Unknown Romantic

Hermione walked into the small private library room that she had often used throughout her years of Hogwarts. It wasn't well known that these rooms existed only those who dedicated themselves to the knowledge of the magical world ever was let in on the secret, but Viktor was so badly bothered by the fan girls Hermione was only happy to offer up her secret spot to give Viktor some space from the menacing young women.

"Alright so I got you a few different texts on the dragons that will be up in the tournament, seeing as you don't know which one you'll be facing I think it would be a good idea to learn about all of them.." she said as she sat down next to him. "That way whether you face the horntail or the short snout you'll know not only their skills as dragons but their weaknesses."

"Very smart." He said with a smile.

"So here you go… I've taken the liberty of footnoting some things…" she said pointing to the small red magical flags that were sticking out of the book. They waved and flew like a fast wind was hitting them.

"Thank you Luff."

"No problem now I'm going to leave you to your studying and go down stairs and help some of the first years." She said. "Happy reading." He smiled as he watched her leave. He heard something slam into the door and rushed over to it and opened it up to have Hermione fall back into his arms.

"Mina!'

"I'm fine I'm fine… Just a little dazed." She said with a laughed.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Just the lovely peeves." She said with grunt.

"Who is this peeves?"

"Peeves is a rambling fool of a ghost who talks in riddles that don't make sense!" she called up into the air. Hermione suddenly stopped and looked down over the ledge to see half of the library's occupants looking up at her. "Oh don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about!" she shouted pointing.

"Ah what is this?" Hermione froze recognizing the voice she turned to see Fred and George walking towards her.

"Looks like the poor girls finally lost it." she groaned.

"Oh go away." she said.

"Ooh feisty." Fred said.

"Now look Herms we need your help." George said. Hermione groaned again while walking back into the private office where Viktor had dived back into before being scene.

"Don't call me that retched name." Hermione said. "Now, is there anything else I can get for you Mr. Krum?" before he could fake an answer Fred whirled Hermione around to face him.

"Come on love I need your help." He said.

"No and don't call me love… It's creepy." She said before turning to look back at Viktor with a perplexed look and he smiled. She heard something close and turned to see the twins looking at her menacingly in front of the very closed and locked door.

"Look you aren't leaving here until you help us." Hermione laughed lightly making both the twins exchange looks.

"First stealing from filch, then pranks, and now kidnapping what next I wonder…" she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You know a lot of girls would be happy to be stuck in a room almost alone with us." George said looking to Viktor.

"Well I'm a woman George not a girl." She said. "There's a big difference." Fred chuckled.

"A woman are you now?" he asked with a cheeky grin. "Now saying such things would make a lad like me think that our Hermione has been plucked." He muttered to his brother.

"and not by us." George covered his heart. "I'm hurt. So is it true has the ever virtuous Hermione had her dimple knees spread…"

"Don't be vulgar George…" she said in a very serious tone. "It isn't becoming of you." George felt like he had been slapped.

"I'm sorry…" he said softly.

"Sometimes we take things to far…" Fred muttered.

"I'm still not helping you." Hermione said.

"Oh come on!" Fred said. "Please Mione I want my hands on that cup!"

"Well then you should have found a more clever way to get your name in then you would have had a fair shot of it!" she fired back.

"Who needs a fair shot when you have cleverness!" Fred said.

"The only clever I see in this room are the books lining these walls!"

"Why I otta…." Fred said taking a step forward.

"Why you otta what?" she asked in a challenging tone. He suddenly broke down and fell to his knees. "Fred… Come on." Hermione said.

"Please Mione! I've tried thinking of everything. I haven't slept in days you have to tell us how to get in, we've tried every levitation spell there is, we took out all the books on it and everything!"

"That was you?' she asked. He looked up at her with shining eyes.

"Please Mione tell me the secret levitation spell to get in. if you do I will be your forever sex slave!"

"Honestly Fred." She said.

"No no I'm serious!" he said standing and taking her hand in his. "I wouldn't mind you're a brilliant witch I would love to be at your beck and call." She pulled her hands out of his.

"I already have someone at my beck and call thank you very much…" she said. "Now if levitation spells didn't work for you I don't-."

"You do?" Fred asked.

"I'm sorry?" she asked.

"You have someone at your beck and call?" Hermione froze as Fred stared into her.

"Well uhm… Not in a…" She cleared her throat and Viktor smiled. "Sex… way…" she said as she slightly backed up from his perturbing eyes.

"Mione what were you saying about if levitations spells didn't work?" George asked.

"Well if they didn't work then that meant that someone had-."

"Who?" Fred asked.

"Who what?" She asked.

"Who is at your beck and call in a non sex way?" Fred asked.

"Fred…" George said. "Let her speak."

"I was just saying that someone probably found out you two were trying to get your hands on the goblet so they probably put a barrier around the whole thing… that takes a lot of energy so who ever the spell caster was will probably start getting tired… I venture to say that if you lay off trying to steal the cup that eventually the full protection spell will drop and then you'll once again be able to use the method of levitation." She said to George.

"That could take forever I mean if its Dumbledore it could take ages for him to get tired." George said while Hermione laughed. "What's funny?"

"Well… if its Dumbledore's protection spell then you'll never get your hands on that cup... He'll never tire." She said.

"Just great…" George muttered.

"But don't worry it's not Dumbledore…"

"Then who is it?"

"Oh that should be very obvious… George if you had a very special item that you needed protecting who would you get to protect it other than yourself?" she asked.

"Fred…" he said.

"Okay other then Fred."

"Ginny."

"Ginny what? You're mom would be much better… Wait no." she took a steadying breath. "If you were Dumbledore who would you get to protect it." George thought for a moment before smiling.

"You…" he said pointing.

"I'm flattered but other than me George…" she said with a loud sigh. Before he could answer she put her hand up. "And other then Harry… I'll give you a hint… It's a staff member." George smiled wider.

"You're brilliant." He said.

"Yes yes I know…" she said. "Now if you don't mind I have a lot to do today." She said.

"Wouldn't that beck and call guy get angry… I mean you have to spend some time with him." Fred said.

"Why does it interest you so much?" Hermione asked.

"It's Ron inn't it?" Fred asked.

"George if you don't get your twin away from me I'm going to tip off that teacher about your plans."

"Come Fred…" George said pulling his brother from the room. "Let us be on our way… Hermione we owe you a butter beer."

"You owe me no pranks on the first years for the entire year."

"You got it!" George said.

"What?" Fred asked turning to look at his twin as they left the room.

"She didn't mention which group of first years…" he muttered.

Hermione closed the door and slowly turned.

"Can I stay in here? I'm now exhausted." he smiled and pulled out a chair for her. "Thank you…" she sat down next to him and took one of the books she had pulled for herself and began to read.

-o-

"Mina luff?" he asked.

"Mhm?" she looked up from her book to gaze at him.

"Could you translate this for me?" he asked handing the book over.

"Oh sure… Having trouble with the English terminology?" she asked.

"No its not in English or Bulgarian…"

"Hmm my translation spell must be wearing off…" she looked down at the book where he was pointing. "Oh that's why it seems to be Swede… I don't… Don't speak Swede" She said. "But I know the dragon if that's what your trying to find out."

"You know this dragon?" he asked pointing. "The breed?"

"Yes… That is very clearly a Peruvian viper tooth."

"Clearly? How can you tell?" he asked.

"Well the scales." She pointed to a patch of scales that had been put into the book for an example of its hide.

"What about the scales?" he asked.

"Well the Peruvian viper tooth is unique in its scales are smooth and copper." She said running her fingers of them. "Now if you take the horntails scales." She turned back a page and ran her fingers over it and raised them up to show her finger pads were bright red from the rough contact of the scales. "They're rough see…" she turned back to the original page. "Smooth." She turned back. "Rough." She turned once more to the page he was on.

"You know much about dragon."

"Took a class last semester, and whenever I see Charlie rons brother he tells me all about them…" she suddenly frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking… I usually see him over the Christmas holidays but I won't this year."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Well… I'm not going over to Rons place to spend the holidays with him… Not with how he's been acting I don't care if he and Harry patch things up by then." She said.

"So you will spend it with your parents?"

"Oh no they've already told me that they have a conference in berlin for dentistry… So I'll be spending it alone." She said.

"You're staying here at Hogwarts?"

"Maybe… or I may go home."

"Home alone?" he asked while shaking his head. "I don't like it…"

"Viktor…"

"I don't like it Mina not with the recent attack… What if death eater bastardz came for you?"

"Then they'd be very sorry…" she said before kissing him softly on the lips to silence him. "And I said I might, who knows Dumbledore may want me to stay here to help out with school… He asks me every year to… It's the only time I ever decline anything to him… It'll make him happy if I stay."

"You like Dumbledore much yes?" he asked.

"Hard not to the mans the only wizard who has ever treated me like everyone else." she said as she got up.

"Don't… I… treat you like everyone else?" she turned and looked to him.

"Of course." She said with a soft smile. "Though you already knew that so didn't think I'd have to add it." he smiled.

"Good you scared me for moment." He said.

"So… hungry at all?" she asked.

"Yes very much so…" he said standing and stretching. "I have lunch ready for us at cabin."

"We're going back to the cabin?" she asked.

"Just to get picnic basket and blanket then we eat by the lake… how does this sound?"

"Perfect." She said with a smile.

-o-

Hermione sat down against a large tree that over looked the lake. They were in a secluded spot; somewhere Viktor was sure no fan girl would find them. They had been lucky so far only being walked in on by Hermione's goof friend Ginny who had seemed to keep the news to herself.

"Viktor… I'm not so sure about this." Hermione said looking down at a type of food she had never seen before.

"It is best thing you will ever taste, Bulgarian delicacy." He said.

"I hate to say this… But I don't know if I should eat it or name it… Does it look fuzzy to you?" Viktor laughed while Hermione continued to examine the food with a smile

"That's the appeal, open your taste buds to new Flavors." He said.

"Hey I love food all types in fact, I've even eaten a tarantula but this… I'm a little worried." He laughed.

"When did you eat tarantula?" he asked.

"One summer my mom and dad went to Cambodia and we had fried tarantula."

"How was it?" he asked.

"Crunchy… Kinda fury like this." She said.

"Then you should have no trouble luff. And that is not fur its like outside of kiwi perfectly fine." he said waving his hand in front of him.

"Okay one more question." She said.

"Anything." He said with a smile.

"How exactly do I eat it?" she asked. It was the strangest thing ever. It was a dark dark purple like an eggplant but was the shape of a pair. The outside had very much kiwi like skin only instead of the fuzz blending in like it did with a kiwi the white little fur stood out against the deep violet.

"Like this." He took the plate and cut with some difficulty down the middle and then took of a perfect triangle slice for her and then himself.

"Viktor what's this called?"

"My mother calls It a Kipaegg plant."

"Did your mother cross species this?" she asked

"How did you know?' he asked.

"Because I know my magical fruits and vegetables… I've never heard of that." She said.

"Very smart luff." He said with a smile. "Now eat it is very good." She smiled as she took a timid bite. Viktor smiled as he saw her eyes brighten.

"Oh my gosh…" she said as some juice went down her chin. She wiped it away rather lady like and smiled. "This is… so amazing." she said with a small laugh.

"I told you!" he said. "It is best."

"Hands down it's really good." She said. "Kind a juicy but nothing is wrong with that."

"Do the seeds bother you?" Viktor asked.

"Not at all." She said. "I don't mind seeds." She suddenly smiled.

"What is it?"

"You have kipaegg plant juice going down your chin." She said.

"Hard not to." he said with small laugh.

"I know it kind a goes everywhere." she said grabbing a napkin and wiping her chin, Viktor did the same with a small laugh. After a few minutes Hermione frowned at her hands.

"What is it?" he asked.

"They're died purple." She said with a smile holding them up.

"Washes right off." he said as he helped her up onto her feet. They both walked to the edge of the lake and dipped their hands in to wash them.

"Those are really good… Will your mother send more?"

"She sends me a basket of them every two weeks, I have lots more at cabin." He said with a smile.

"I can't wait to meet her. She has to be extremely intelligent to be able to cross species these vegetables and fruits." She said. "Too bad she couldn't fit the word cherry into the name."

"You could taste the cherry?" he asked.

"Of course it was so there, my favorite part other than the pear texture." She said with a smile before pulling her hands out of the water and shaking them dry. She stood slowly and looked out at the lake she had seen the squid far off for a split second. "I wouldn't be surprised if they used this lake for the tournament." Viktor stood and looked to her.

"You think they would?" he asked.

"Oh yeah I mean it holds a lot of challenges." She said.

"Such as? It is only lake."

"Oh this lake holds at least seventy different types of aquatic magical species." She said. "There's also the main stream aquatic animals as well." She said. "Most known is the giant squid."

"There's a giant squid in there?"

"Didn't they warn you about it?" she asked.

"No they didn't say one thing." He said.

"Dumbledore must have put a barrier around the ships area to keep it away."

"What else is in the lake?"

"Oh tons of things." She said looking to him. "Grindylows are some of the nastiest things in there…" she said.

"I do not know these creatures." He said and he looked to her to see she was staring back out at the lake..

"Grindylows, also known as water demons are small creatures indigenous to underwater weed beds here in Britain… You can spot them easily by their distinct pale green skin and large green toothed mouths. They have long yet brittle fingers that they use to grip their prey. They're sneaky creatures that are unusually strong and fast for their size and species type. They have been known to hunt in schools ranging from twenty members to two thousand. Furthermore Grindylows are not a type of aquatic magical creature you can domesticate though five merpeople have proven to do so…" Hermione waited for a long moment before slowly looking to Viktor who was staring at the top of her head with a small smile. "What?" She asked.

"It's remarkable how much information you keep up in that head of yours." He said.

"It's weird you think it's weird." He looked to her with a laugh.

"Weird I think it's amazing… I wish I could hold all that in my mind but I am unable to… You are like walking text book it is amazing." Hermione frowned slightly before smiling.

"That's me text book Hermione." she said.

"I…" Viktor frowned. "I haf said something." he said.

"No… no… I was just thinking…" she said with a smile.

"About?" he asked.

"Well to be honest about the fact that I've been compared to text book ever since I was very small." She said.

"This bothers you?" he asked. "I do not understand why you are smart don't you want to be recognized for it?" Hermione stayed silent. "I mean why else would you study as much as you do?"

"Because I have to." she said looking to him like it was obvious.

"I… I do not understand." He said. "Vill you explain to me?"

"It's kind of hard to explain… So many things go into it." she said.

"I haf time." He said with a smile. "Please I want to understand why you do not wish to be known for your intelligence."

"You know… What's strange is from my first year here to the middle of my third year I strived to be known for my intelligence… Especially after my second year… I tried so hard to learn anything and everything…"

"Why? What made you push?"

"I was called a mudblood for the first time." She said. "Suddenly it wasn't about being the best I could be anymore it was about having something to prove to everyone…" his mind flashed back to when she had told him about how being called a mud blood really made her feel. "Then in my third year everything changed."

"How?" he asked.

"Well you see Harry's go-." She stopped she had to remember she couldn't tell him about Sirius. Everyone at Hogwarts thought they had done something completely different then help set Harry's godfather free. If Viktor knew she had helped set a notorious serial killer free she wouldn't know how he would feel. Even if she did tell him how he was innocent.

"What is it luff?" she frowned slightly.

"Well it's just after we fought off Sirius black from attacking the school and murdering Harry." It made her sick to say the sentence but she had no choice. "After we had faced the dementors I realized that I didn't have the luxury to be ignorant… I couldn't risk ever not knowing something especially while I was by Harry and Rons side. Let's say we were attacked and I didn't know the counter spell to something, Harry and Ron could lose their life, I could lose my life… so I just started to learn everything all the way from the earliest types of magical law to the black arts… just so I would be covered at any time…" she laughed. "I even have a potion to turn your tongue green in my head. Why? Because someday I might need it. and… This one will make you very happy. I have so much information up in my had that I can actually craft a racing broom."

"What?" he asked.

"I can its up in my dorm room…" She said looking to him. "I made it out of ashwood."

"Why would you learn that?" he asked.

"Because some day I may be in a tight bind with Harry and Ron and I might need to widdle a broom to get us out of there."

"You do realize you need-."

"A magical core to make it work?" she asked. 'I always carry dragon hearts string on me just in case." She said pulled out a necklace. It was the smallest of vials.

"Don't tell me you have survival supplies in that small thing." He said pointing

"I do." She said. "Because I have to." she just shrugged and tucked the necklace back into her shirt.

"Why doesn't Ron and Harry take up responsibility of this…" Viktor asked his anger somewhat rising, it wasn't fair that Hermione had so much on her shoulders.

"Well Harry has enough on his plate… He's been through hell and back… All the world needs from him is to survive school, which is also why I have to know everything so I can help him with his studies." She said.

"And of Ron what of him? Why does he not study? Why does he not kick books."

"Hit books and he doesn't because he's Ron."

"What does he contribute to your trio?" she asked

"Well Ron is the stone that keeps Harry standing when he no longer can."

"And yet stone has moved when Harry his most tired… He needs best friend more than ever and yet stone is nowhere for him to lean on… Ron has left in great time of need… If anyone is the stone it is you Hermyknee."

"Well usually the stone stays put and I'll have you know the stone is regretting his decision. He's too much like a stone though he won't budge, wont' say he's sorry."

"Which is making you more tired." Viktor said as he pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"A little…" she said. "But it's nothing I can't handle." Viktor shook his head. "What?" she asked.

"Luff you are burning the candle at both ends… Eventually there's going to be no more candle to burn. What vill you do then?" he asked.

"I burned up the candle ages ago." She said with a small chuckle.

"So how do you keep going?" he asked.

"Well I just remember that there is a certain boy who lived that needs my help and support and a red headed Weasley that needs me to write his potions essay and just like that." She snapped. "I find the strength to keep on going." She smiled at him softly.

"This… Sounds terrible."

"It was." she said with a small smile. "But then I found a vibrant very handsome Bulgarian that makes me laugh and seems to just give me tons of energy… All of a sudden things started to look way up. I'm actually having fun."

"Handsome and funny?" Viktor asked.

"Yeah… Jamous is great." She slowly looked to him a twinkle in her eyes. Viktor suddenly laughed.

"Is that so?' he asked as she backed away from him a small sly smile playing her lips. He moved towards her slowly his look was challenging.

"It is, he's ultra great, super fast too."

"Not as fast as me." He said.

"You're fast on a broom and skates but I think when it comes to actual ground I could be faster than you." She said.

"Oh you do?" he asked.

"Yep." She said.

"Well then…" he stretched nonchalantly before suddenly sprinting after her. She squealed slightly with a laugh as she ran away into the woods surrounding the lake. He laughed as he followed close behind. To his surprise Hermione was unbelievably fast on her feet. He smiled brightly as he dove in at her she dodged the tackle perfect, just in time to escape him.

"Ha!" she said her hands on her hips. "I win." She said. Viktor jumped onto his feet the sudden movement making Hermione jump back with a surprised giggle.

"So you and Jamous huh?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, love that man of mine oh baby oh baby." She said dryly making him laugh.

"Here I was thinking I was only man for you."

"Did you now?" she asked with a wicked smile.

"Well yes if I had known you and best friend were… Wait… Miss Granger are you trying to make me jealous?"

"Depends." She said. "Is it working?"

"Only little." He said with a wink. "Don't get me wrong I will kill Jamous like chicken when we return to grounds." Hermione laughed.

"Like a chicken huh?"

"Well… Jamous… he clucks when nervous." She laughed again. in the second her eyes were closed Viktor tackled Hermione back into a pile leaves, the orange yellow and brown leaves puffed out around them while Hermione let out a brilliant laugh that warmed Viktors heart.

"No fair you sucker tackled me." She said.

"Seeker must always be on look out for opening." He said. Hermione smiled up at him her bright brown eyes sparkled up at him. He wondered how she was able to keep them so vibrant all the time. Never once had he seen her eyes dull in their brilliance. Not when she was sad, not when she was scared, not when she was deep in thought. Her eyes were always so full of life. She was laying under him slightly her long wavy hair spread out about her they mixed and camouflaged into the leaves. He had never seen anything so beautiful. He slowly pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes; his hand lingered on her cheek before he captured her lips with his.

Hermione let her eyes drift closed while Viktor titled her chin up gently to give him more access. She parted her lips slowly and to her surprise his tongue slipped across her bottom lip. The kiss was one of the deepest things she had ever experienced. Any movement he made, a touch of her cheek or one of his arms slipping around her body made her heart flutter and her body burn. He hugged her to his body her hands rested comfortably against his broad chest. Viktor slowly pulled away from Hermione and smiled against her lips while he moved his nose against hers intimately.

"I love you…" he whispered against her lips before kissing her again. He had whispered something in Bulgarian to her. It had sounded intimate and beautiful as it rolled off his tongue.

"What did you just say?" she asked softly. Viktor smiled against her mouth before kissing her once more.

"I said you have Beautiful eyes…" he whispered. Hermione smiled up at him as he pulled away. She was hoping he had said something else to her, the way it had sounded had made her feel it had deeper meaning. Then again maybe Bulgarian was one of those unknown romantic languages that could sound utterly beautiful at times.


	18. Private Lessons

"Thanks Hermione for helping me I know you've been busy…" Harry said as he and Hermione snuck into the dark library. It had been a week since her last date with Viktor. He had been so busy with press conferences and his head master that she had hardly been able to see him at all. So once again she was by Harry's side helping him with whatever he needed.

"It's no problem…" she said. "Now what did Moody tell you again?" she asked.

"Well he started out by telling me how great of a flyer he heard I was and when I said I wasn't allowed a broom in the challenge he replied that I was allowed a wand and then walked away."

"So the question is how do you summon your broom using magic…" Hermione said as she lit a candle on one of the many tables in the library. "It has to be a relatively easy spell for you to do, something quick…"

"Why simple? Think I can't do a big spell?"

"Oh I know you can do magic well past that of a fourth year… what I mean is that you're going to be facing a dragon you're not going to have a lot of time to do a hard intermediate spell." Hermione thought about it for a long moment before smiling. "Accio." She said.

"Ackey what?" he asked making her laugh lightly.

"Accio… It's a summoning charm." She said with a smile. "Basically all you do is flick your wand forward say Accio whatever object you seek will come to your hand.

"It just appears?" he asked.

"Well… No… it will come to you not just poof into sight."

"So I have to wait for my broom to get to me."

"Bring your broom with you set it outside the gates or inside the champions tent so it will get to you faster… What do you think?" she asked.

"I think it Sounds like a plan…" Harry said.

"Here is the only issue it isn't the simplest of things it takes a great deal of concentration of the object you desire."

"Are you able to do it?"

"Of course." She said. Harry looked at Hermione for a long moment it seemed as if he were waiting for something. "What?"

"Could ya show me?" he asked.

"Oh of course." She said with a smile as she pulled out her wand. "Accio catcher in the Rye." Hermione said. Harry couldn't help but smile at the elegant way she moved her wand and said the incantation. "Here it is…" she took the book as it floated to her from behind a book case.

"Nice." Harry said watching it fall easily into her hand.

"Alright you try… I want you to summon this book to you." She walked a table away from him and set it down before walking back to sit beside him. "Ready?"

"Yeah…" he held up his wand. "Alright… Accio Catcher in the rye." The book stayed put on the table Harry sighed. "What did I do wrong?"

"You said it all in one sentence… When doing an incantation it has to be taken with a separating breath or it can get jumbled."

"Right." He said.

"Now take a breath." He did as she said. "Now move the book."

"Accio Catcher… In the rye." The book slid to the edge of the table and then fell to the ground.

"Hey that's good you made it move!"

"Yeah but it didn't levitate now did it?" Harry asked.

"That'll come in no time you'll see. Now try again Harry." She said as she picked up the book and set it on the table once more before going back and sitting beside him. "You can do this…" Harry nodded. He tried for the next two hours to summon the book. A few times it had lifted into the air only to drop back to the ground. The rest of the time it merely slid to the edge of the table and dropped.

"Damn it!" Harry shouted as the book hit the ground once more.

"Harry you'll get it." Hermione said.

"It's been two hours Hermione! You think I would have gotten it by now!"

"Everything is about practice Harry." She said. "You _will_ get it. You just have to keep trying." He looked at her; sometimes her confidence in him could be a little annoying.

"Hermione how long did it take you to accomplish this spell?" he asked glaring into the book.

"Oh you know… At least… Well a few-."

"Hermione." he said.

"Okay twenty times… It's really kinda difficult." Harry looked to her.

"Hermione…" he said his teeth grinding as he thought about the hundreds of times he had attempted the spell. "When did you really get it?"

"Okay I got it the first time but we're two different people." She said.

"I would give my snitch catching hand to have your power."

"If anyone has power here it's you Harry." Hermione said and he instantly glared at her.

"Are you kidding me ever since your first year you've been able to do everything the first time, it takes me hours to get it right."

"That's because I know the theory behind the magic… It makes things a whole lot easier." She said with a soft smile. "You though you have real power."

"So do you."

"No… no… If I had any real power I would be able to produce a patronis." He looked to her his expression softening.

"You can't?" he asked.

"No… I try but I get tired really quick… I don't even know what its form is… All I get is a lot of white mist and a blinding bright light." She admitted.

"Some of the greatest wizards of our time had trouble producing a patronis." He said, knowing the inability to cast any spell would hit Hermione's ego in the most sensitive of places.

"Yeah well… They also had trouble at one time summoning an object to them." Hermione said making Harry smile.

"You're a good friend Hermione." he said. "I don't know what I would be doing right now if I didn't have you as a friend."

"You'd probably be failing every class." He laughed along with her.

"Yeah…" he said sheepishly before looking to her. "You know you're not just my friend for that reason right?" he asked.

"Of course I'm also good for quick thinking in a tight spot." She laughed while Harry frowned.

"Hermione you're more important to me than that." He said as he rested a hand over hers. "You've always been very kind to me when others weren't…" he smiled. "I've always considered you to be like my sister you know? Like an older sister who constantly watches my back…" he smiled at her to see she had a watery look. "Oh god what did I say? Why are you crying?" He asked horrified as a tear fell. She laughed.

"Because… You know." She gushed. "Oh just… Get over here." He laughed as she threw her arms around his neck. Harry smiled into her hair. "You've always been like a brother to me." He smiled even wider. He felt something in his heart change. There had always been a hole that the absence of a family had left him, but slowly and surely he could feel it beginning to fill. She pulled away and wiped a few tears away. "Not to be weird but I love you Harry." He laughed.

"I love you too Mione." He said with a smile before frowning slightly.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Well… I dunno." She frowned as she watched Harry sit back against the table.

"It's because Ron isn't here…"

"Yeah… the great holy git." Hermione smiled at his words.

"It's understandable to be sad that he isn't here… he is like your brother after all."

"I keep losing family Hermione…" he suddenly said. "Everyone always leaves me one way or another… I just… I never thought Ron would."

"He's just going through something right now… I think maybe it's in small part this competition and in large part something else. Something he's keeping hidden from both of us." Harry nodded slowly. "He's going to come around Harry, family always does." He smiled at her.

"You always know what to say." She nudged him with a smile.

"Hey… What are sisters for?" he laughed before they hugged once more. "Now why don't we head back to the common room and try to get a bit of shut eye before breakfast."

"Good plan." He said as Hermione blew out the candles. As they left the library Harry slid his hand slowly into hers. Hermione looked down at it and then looked up to Harry who had a pained expression.

"Don't ever Leave… Okay Hermione?"

"I won't…" she said squeezing his hand. "Besides I promised I'd be with you until the very end. I keep my promises." Harry stopped and looked to her for a long moment.

"You would stay by my side even if it meant your life?"

"Yes." She said her voice un failing as she stared at him her eyes full of fire.

"What if I don't want you to risk your life to be my side?"

"When I made my promise I said nothing in the world would keep me from being by your side, that included you…"

"You're too good to me you know that?"

"I know… Someday I expect you to pay me back in full with chocolate." He laughed.

"I'll remember that." He said with a smile as they continued to walk their hands still held tightly with in each others. Harry glanced at Hermione with a soft expression as she started to talk about the theory behind the accio spell.


	19. Trouble in Paradise

Hermione sat down next to Ginny at the breakfast table. She looked over at the slytherin table to once again find Viktor nowhere in sight. He hadn't been to breakfast since the day after their last date. She frowned as she forked a pile of eggs.

"Sad about…" Hermione glared at Ginny who smiled. "Sad about your new pet Romanoff?" Hermione smiled softly at Ginny's use of code.

"Uh yeah… haven't seen Romanoff in a long time…"

"How long?"

"Week… I think he ran away." She muttered. Ginny frowned as she looked at her worriedly.

"A week? Hmm… No way he'd run away from you." Hermione glanced at her friend and then back down at her eggs.

"Well Romanoff has a lot of other… Kitties running after him." Ginny shook her head.

"No way, Romanoff has good taste; he doesn't like those street kitties."

"Not even the blue street kitties?" Hermione asked watching a group of Veelas trot passed them grabbing the attention of all boys in the great hall.

"Those Blue kitties are all stuck up with nothing between their kitty ears. No he likes sensible smart kitties." Ginny said.

"What are you two on about?" Ron asked as he stared at the two girls.

"Oh Hermione got a new cat…" Ginny said quickly.

"I didn't know you got a new cat…"

"Found it..." Hermione said.

"Where?"

"In the uh…" Hermione looked to Ginny. "The library."

"There was a cat in the library?" Ron asked.

"It is a magical castle Ron of course there would be Cats." Ginny said.

"That makes no sense." Ron said.

"You don't make any sense." Ginny fired back.

"Oh shut up would you." He muttered.

"You shut it." Hermione sighed over the sounds of her two bickering sibling freinds before spotting Viktor walking past the opening of the great hall.

"I have to go." She stood quickly and grabbed her bag.

"Wait Hermione." she didn't stop at Ron's request but continued to go. "Wonder where she's off to in such a hurry…" he muttered as he watched her. "She's been running off like that a lot." Ginny caught the suspicious tone in his voice.

"No she hasn't." she said quickly. Ron looked to his sister with more suspicion.

"What's going on with Hermione?" he asked her.

"Why suddenly so interested in your bookwormish friend Ron?" Fred asked as he walked up and slung his arm around his shoulders.

"Leave him be Fred, besides I have a few girls I need you to take care of for me."

"A business offer?" George asked looking to his twin.

"Indeed."

"Well sit down there little sister and tell us what you need." Fred said.

"You know those fan girls that are always chasing Krum about?"

-o-

Hermione rushed down the stone floor of a corridor where Viktor was steadily walking. Her heart pounded in her chest as she rushed after him. She had been chasing him for the past five minutes. She had called out his name still he hadn't stopped. He rounded a corner and she sighed as she quickened her pace and did the same. She stopped dead in her tracks to come face to face with Viktor. She let out a soft laugh and covered her chest.

"I see you found I was running after you. I called your name but you didn't stop, probably thought I was a fan girl or something." she said letting out a puffed breath. "Remind me not to run after you, because you walk really fast. Any ways I'll be quick because I know you're really busy, I just got something for you… Thought you might enjoy it…" When nothing came from him she looked up into his eyes to find he was glaring at her heavily. "Viktor is everything okay?" she asked.

"I don't want to date you anymore her-my-knee." the words hit her like a smack in the face.

"What?" she asked her voice wavering.

"It's clear to me you've found someone else."

"What are you talking about?" she asked thoroughly confused.

"Harry… I saw you two last night in the library… I heard you I heard you say you luffed him." Viktor took a step back as Hermione's deep brown eyes narrowed. He hadn't expected the look to come from her.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked her voice rising slightly.

"Are you kidding me?" he fired back slightly afraid of the look in her eyes.

"You know what fine… If you're this impulsive I'm glad to be rid of you." She turned on her heel and began to storm off.

"Wait one minute." He pulled on her arm whipping her around to face him. "Rid of me, I am rid of you."

"Fine have it your way." she said. "I don't give a damn."

"Why are you mad at me? You haf no right to be so mad!" He shouted.

"No you have no right Viktor none at all! You know what if anyone should be angry here it's me. I haven't seen you in a week. You haven't even sent word to me is it so hard to drop an owl?"

"Its veen one week so you run into arms of other man? What happens when Quidditch season starts? I can't risk you sleeping with Malfoy every time I'm away at game." Her hand flew across his face quickly. He stumbled back by the sheer power of it. He slowly looked to Hermione whose eyes were burning.

"I would never. Ever. Betray you like that." Her voice shook as she stared into him tears evident in her eyes. Hermione turned and rushed away before any tears could fall in his presence. As she ran a small book fell from her bag and tumbled across the floor to his feet. He slowly picked it up to find it was a blue leather book with no title. He opened it up to find Hermione's hand writing on the inside cover.

_My dearest Viktor,_

_This book has helped me in times of great pressure… I hope it will do the same for you… _

_Always, _

_Mina_

Viktor looked to the title of the book on the page next to it and sighed heavily as his fingers roamed over the bold italic title.

_**A Separate Peace **_

_**By John Knowles**_

_**1**__**st**__** edition **_

_**1959**_

He looked up at the place Hermione had just been standing. He was confused, she had said when he first confronted her that she had something for him. The note inside was sincere and genuine. But if she loved Harry as much as she said she did to him the night before, then why hadn't she given Harry the book. Not just any book, a first edition of her favorite novel. He knew that she would normally have this for herself, but she had specifically gotten it for him.

He couldn't help but think about how hurt she had looked when he had suggested she would sleep with Malfoy. It had been harsh and he had regretted it the moment he said it. But he was so angry. He loved Hermione deeply only to find the night before that she loved another. His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach as he thought back to the night before. He had walked into the library just in time to hear her confession to Harry, and then left right after Harry had confessed his heart to her. Viktor tucked away the book in his jacket before walking down the hallway to confront the young champion.

-o-

"Not like Hermione to miss class." Harry said to Neville.

"Yeah and just my luck she skips her first class ever and its potions… She knows I need her help to keep Snape at bay…" he muttered. "Maybe she's sick."

"You think?" Harry asked.

"No way she'd miss a class unless she was."

"Good point… I'll check the hospital wing… Cover for me during brooms…" he said.

"Sure." Neville said as they parted ways. Harry walked around a corner and stopped just in time to see Viktor before he ran right into him.

"Oh sorry Viktor sorry." He said as he went to move around him. Instead of allowing him to pass Viktor stepped in his way. "Can I… help you?" he asked wearily.

"I vot to know vot you are to her-my-own-knee…" Viktor gritted his teeth. His English was worse than usual, but he couldn't help it he found himself extremely nervous.

"Nothing." He said and instantly Viktor looked grey. "We're just friends… She's not my girlfriend or anything, never has been." He continued watching Viktors color disappear. "It's just that skeeter woman making things up."

"She talks about you ovten." He suddenly said. Harry frowned wondering when Viktor could have ever talked to Hermione.

"Yeah well that's because we're friends… Best friends… She's like my sister really. Kinda disturbing to both of us that everyone thinks we're together…" he went to walk around Viktor once more only to have the Bulgarian move in front of him. "Viktor if you don't mind Hermione skipped class and the only way that would happen is if she was dead or grimly ill."

"So you are not with Her-my-own-knee…"

"No… Again she's like a sister."

"You do not Luff her?"

"Oh no I do." He said. "She's a great friend of mine you know… so I do, just not in the romantic way…More in the family way." He explained. "Now if you don't mind I have to go make sure she's okay…" Viktor stayed still as Harry moved around him.

"What haf I done?" he asked himself as he rushed off.

-o-

Hermione wiped her cheeks as she stared down at a book in one of the most hidden rooms of the whole library. She didn't know why her heart ached as much as it did. She was more angry then hurt, or at least that was what she was desperately trying to convince herself. She sighed heavily when more tears roamed down her cheeks to drop into the puddle the book below her had begun to collect.

"Great…" she sniffled as she pulled away from her book and dried it with a spell She had been crying on and off for the past four hours, lunch had come and gone, dinner was just starting. The library had closed a half hour before. She picked up her book and sighed. She knew she wasn't going to leave the library not until well after the moon had raised high in the night sky. Not until she was sure she wouldn't run into any one.

She of course had missed all her classes, but without any punishment. She had after all already taken and past all the classes she was taking that term. There was really no need for her to be there academically speaking. It was more for the benefit of Ron and Harry, and of course the occasional potions class with Neville.

Hermione stood and walked out of her secret space. She needed a new book; the depressing story line that was withering heights wasn't doing anything for the rain cloud hanging over her head. She walked through the many different rows of books. None being the genre she needed to combat her melancholy mood. A loud crash made Hermione stop in her tracks. She heard someone cuss and frowned. Someone was in the library after hours, she was the only one with a key to get in after closing… It would take a substantial amount of power and magical know how to break down the security spells that protected the many one of kind books that lined the shelves.

"Just what I needed…" she muttered.

Many break-ins had happened over the years that Hogwarts had been open. Mostly the target had been the restricted section. Hogwarts had some of the most infamous one of a kind copies of numerous dark arts texts. She slowly put down the book she carried and took out her wand. She made her way slowly down the many aisles until halting when she heard footsteps approaching. She slowly peeked around a corner to see a tall figure in a dark cloak. His hands were steady at his sides, Hermione smiled. She raised her wand as she silently snuck up behind the figure. She placed the tip of her wand into his back.

"Now what ever could a dark cloaked man want in a school library I wonder?" she asked. He went to turn around. "You make one move and I will blow a hole the size of a quaffle through your back…"

"Her-my-knee." She froze at the accent. "It's me."

"Suddenly I feel an even greater urge to blow that hole into your back…" Viktor gulped as he slowly turned Hermione's wand still raised. "Get out." With that she turned and walked away quickly.

"Hermione please." He went after her. He turned into the aisle she had gone in only to find her nowhere in sight. "Hermione?" he heard something drop to the ground farther up in another aisle. "Hermione!" he called as he rushed after the noise that could only be caused by her. He ran around a corner only to have Hermione run straight into his chest. They both fell to the ground.

"Hermione I'm so sorry."

"Shh…" she covered his mouth with wide eyes. He had seen the look before, he had seen it the night they had first met when the death eaters had attacked the world cup. She slowly took her hand away from his mouth.

"Vot is it?"

"Before when you first came in… Did you knock something over?" she whispered.

"I had just walked in ven you pointed wand at me." He said in a hushed tone.

"Viktor… There's someone in here with us…" he looked around immediately.

"Come on…" he pulled her to her feet. "I'm going to get you out of here…" she looked up into his eyes to see them darting around while his arms went around her protectively. They moved into one of the more hidden aisles and slowly began to make their way towards the exit. Both Hermione and Viktor's eyes were glued to the space they had just backed away from.

"Are we close?" Hermione whispered as she turned her head to look. "No!" Hermione covered her mouth. Viktor turned just in time to catch a harsh punch with his face. He dropped to the ground pain beginning to spread through his cheek. He looked up to see Goyle standing over him, his equally large friend by his side. Crabbe bent over and lifted Viktor to his feet.

"Well Well Krum and Granger… I am surprised… Oh wait I'm not." Malfoy said as he moved out of the shadows. Viktor looked to see Hermione nowhere in sight he gave a small sigh of relief. "Where's the mud blood?" he asked his two lackeys.

"She was right here…" Crabbe said looking around.

"Well muggleborns their cowards and there for fast runners…" the others laughed. Two other boys were standing behind Malfoy both were tall thin and built like beaters. Each held a bat in hand.

"Should we go find her?" they asked.

"You don't go near her!" Viktor slammed his head back hitting Crabbe in the face before kicking Goyle in the stomach.

"Indicarsurus." Viktor dropped to the ground ropes binding him tightly, almost painfully. They all heard a small gasp and stopped.

"Looks like your filthy mudblood girlfriend is still in here." Malfoy whispered.

"Should we go after her now?" Crabbe asked wiping blood from his face.

"No… She'll come to us." Malfoy said with a sick smile as she looked down at Viktor.

"How?" Goyle asked.

"Oh… like this." Malfoy pulled back his foot and kicked Viktor into the stomach. He couldn't help but let a small sound of pain escape him as he rolled across the floor into a bookcase. "Come out soon Granger or we're going to kick your boyfriend to death!" Goyle shouted as he and Crabbe continued to kick and stomp at Viktor.

"Don't Hermione!" Viktor shouted. "Get out!" he shouted. "Get out now!"

"Get him to his feet!" Malfoy ordered as he grabbed a beaters bat from the two other boys. Crabbe and Goyle did as he said. "Hope you're watching mud blood!" he swung the bat across Viktor's face the force nearly knocking not only himself but Crabbe and Goyle to the ground. "I'm gunna kill him if you don't come out!" He hit him across the face once more.

"Stop!" Hermione shouted as she slid out from behind a pillar her wand raised. "Stop it now!" Viktor shook his head with a sorrowful look. "Get away from him or so help me god I will kill you." She said slowly moving forward.

"Is that so?" Malfoy asked with a smile. She felt someone tackle her to the ground. Her wand flew out of her hands from the unexpected impact.

"Hermione!" Viktor shouted as he watched her tumble to the ground.


	20. Beaten and Bloody

"No…" Hermione reached for her wand only to have Malfoy stomp on her hand. She cringed but didn't make a sound as she looked up at him with hatred. "You're not going to get away with this…" she said.

"Oh no?" Crabbe and Goyle lifted her up and slammed her into a book shelf.

"Leave her alone!" Viktor shouted as he struggled against the ropes and two boys that held him in place.

"Shut it Krum!" Malfoy slammed a book across his face.

"Stop it! Don't hurt him!" she screamed as she was thrown to the ground and struggled to get to him. "Leave him alone!" she watched in horror as Malfoy kicked him over and over again. Hermione slammed her knee into Crabbe and then stomped on Goyles foot before rushing forward and pushing Malfoy away from Viktor who had begun to bleed as he fell to the ground.

"Mione run…" he coughed blood as she dropped to his side.

"No… No I'm not leaving you." She said as tears formed her eyes.

"Awe how sweet…" Hermione cringed at Malfoys mocking tone and slowly turned.

"You son of a bitch…" she said through gritted teeth.

"Hey." He slapped her across her face. "That's my mother you're talking about." Hermione's fist balled at her side before she slammed it into his cheek knocking him to the ground. She climbed on top of him and began to hit him over and over.

"Get the bitch off!" Malfoy shouted pain evident in his voice.

"Leave her be!" Viktor shouted as the boys pulled Hermione off him. Crabbe slammed his fist into her stomach, she coughed and peeled over.

"He has… Nothing to do with this… Just let him go…" she said. "Please let him go…" the boys threw her to the ground next to Viktor she grabbed onto his uniform. "Please please let him be…"

"In exchange for what?" Malfoy asked as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Me do anything you want to me just don't… Don't hurt him." her hands clutched onto Viktors shoulder as she said it. A small tear rolled down her cheek. "I won't… I won't even fight…" she whispered. "Please he didn't do anything wrong…"

"Mina… No…" he whispered. He had never seen Hermione plead for anything. He knew what it did to her pride. It spoke wonders to him that she was now risking her own life to plead for his.

"Please do anything you want to me, just let him go…" Hermione said.

"You won't fight?" Malfoy asked.

"I won't fight you could do whatever just let him go…"

"Don't you get it Granger?" Malfoy whispered in her ear. "I already have you… and I want you to fight…" she felt herself being pulled away from Viktor. She kicked and punched to no avail as she was slammed into the book shelf and held steady once more by Crabbe and Goyle who this time kept a far enough distance away to not get kicked.

"Let go of me…" Hermione struggled between the two boys who held her arms out.

"Not so tough without your wand are you mud blood?" Malfoy asked as he neared her. When he got just close enough Hermione kicked her foot up, it caught Malfoy under the chin sending him flipping back.

"Malfoy!" two of his other friends went to help him up only to have him push them away.

"You little bitch." he rushed at her his fist hitting her across the cheek. her head snapped to the side connecting to the bookshelf she was being held against. He grabbed her by the lapel and yanked her from Crabbe and Goyle. He slammed her onto the ground right next to Viktor. She closed her eyes as Malfoy stomped his foot on her abdomen three times. She curled into a ball the pain immense. "Why aren't you screaming!" he kicked her in the back. Her body arched from the impact.

"Stop you're going to kill her!" Viktor bellowed.

"That's." he kicked her. "The." He stomped her in the back. "Point!" he kicked her again. This time so hard her body came up off the ground. "I want to hear you scream mud blood!" through the whole attack Hermione hadn't made one sound she had just taken it. Malfoy straddled her body and forced her hands up above her.

"Hermione…" Viktor whispered completely helpless.

"You know you're not too ugly mud blood." Malfoy whispered as he neared her lips. Hermione spit blood into Malfoys face his hands flew off hers to wipe it from his eyes. She quickly arched her hips up and rolled causing Malfoy to fall to his back. Hermione got to her feet and kicked him across the face before turning to face the other boys who stared at her.

"Come on!" she shouted. "Come on!" one of them pulled out their wand.

"Reducto!" he shouted. Hermione rolled over her shoulder behind a book case.

"Hermione run!" Viktor shouted. She cringed as spells flew past the book case that concealed her. She looked around and spotted her wand laying in the middle of the aisle. She peeked around the book case to see the boys regrouping with Malfoy.

"Alright Hermione… Concentrate…" she said to herself as she put her hand out and concentrated on the book case behind them. "Come on…." she muttered as she watched it slowly rock back and forth. "Come on…" it rocked more. "Come on!" the bookcase slammed towards the boys.

"Move Malfoy!" Crabbe pulled his friend away from the falling piece of wood. Hermione quickly used the distraction to run to her wand.

"She's moving!" Goyle shouted.

"Stop her!" Malfoy ordered. A spell slammed into Hermione's shoulder knocking her to the ground. She slid across the marble floor her hand knocking the wand farther away.

"Bloody hell!" she shouted. She looked over her shoulder to see the others rushing at her. "No no no!" she scrambled to her feet and propelled herself forward. She grabbed onto the wand and smiled.

"Hit her you idiots!" Malfoy shouted as he watched her roll out of the way of five different spells. Hermione got to her feet and stared directly at Malfoy a small smile playing her lips. "Get down!" He shouted when to his horror her eyes completely eclipsed over. A gust of wind swirled around her and spread out making books fly off the shelves.

"Leave now or die…" she said. "Your choice." Hermione waited and listened carefully it sounded like there was no one else in the library. She slowly stepped forward and looked around; she couldn't see any of Malfoy or his goons.

"Luff get out of here!" Viktor ordered.

"Viktor look around do you see them?" she asked loudly as her eyes darted around the large room. She heard Viktor cough it sounded rough and rattled her eyes went to him to see a pool of blood forming below his mouth. The power that once swirled around her instantly faded.

"Viktor." She gasped as she rushed to his side. She didn't care if Malfoy and his groupies were still in the room she needed to get to Viktor, he was the one that needed her help.

"Hermione run!" he shouted.

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Get her and hold the bitch down!" Malfoy ordered. All four boys rushed out of nowhere and slammed into Hermione.

"Get the hell off me!" she shouted as she tried to aim the wand that was held firmly in her hand.

"Disarm her!" one of the boys shouted. Hermione bit down on Goyles hand that was trying to pry her wand away from her.

"Whore!"

"Let go of me!" she shouted. "Let go!"

"Crutio!" Malfoy shouted. A strange cry sounded from Hermione before she bit her cheek to keep from letting any screams sound. She felt her body contort. Bones twisted with in her sending excruciating pain flowing through her. Slowly and reluctantly her hand snapped open her wand rolled across the floor far away from her. "Finite." The pain slowly subsided while the four boys rushed back over to her. Each taking a leg and an arm to hold down. "There there that's better." she closed her eyes feeling Malfoy's wand move across her cheek in a haunting manner. "I'm going to enjoy this… Maybe a little too much…" She looked to him for a long moment.

"You're not going to get the chance." She said with small smile.

"Oh and why is that?" Malfoy asked as he moved towards her lips once more. She smiled up at him as blood trickled down her chin

"Because idiot the Indicarsurus curse has a time limit before the ropes disappear…" Malfoys eyes widened making Hermione laugh. "Were you aware you have a very angry large Bulgarian behind you?" Malfoy closed his eyes as he prepared himself for the impact.

Viktor was efficient he didn't take his time but worked quickly. He picked Malfoy off of Hermione and slammed him into a wall knocking him out. He then with four well aimed punches knocked out the rest of them out. Hermione had slowly started to get to her feet using a book shelf as leverage.

"Hermione…" he rushed to her side just as she began to drop to the ground. "I'm getting you to hospital wing." He said reaching her.

"No… No." she said. "I don't want to give him the satisfaction…" he tried to lift herself off the ground once more.

"Luff you have blood everywhere…" he whispered.

"So I'm your love again?" she asked as she coughed. "That's rich…" Hermione slid down a bookshelf to the ground. Viktor stared in horror as the white shirt of her uniform began to stain red. "Dobby…" Hermione whispered. "Dobby!" her voice was ragged and horse.

"Yes miss… Oh gods miss." He slid to the ground beside her. "What has happened to my lady?" he asked as his hand set down on her arm.

"Dobby I need you to take me somewhere where we can be healed in private."

"To my cabin." Viktor said, before she could protest she felt Dobby's hand on her forearm fallowed by a rush of air. She felt her body softly hit the ground, it was easier then it usually was when she was apperated. "My friend Jamous is an expert healer, please get him." Viktor said.

"Should I inform the head master?"

"No." Hermione said. "No…"

"Yes miss." With that he disappeared. Hermione looked to Viktor and frowned as she took a breath and got up.

"You shouldn't be walking." He said not really knowing how she was awake let alone moving.

"Stay right there." She said as she walked into the bathroom. He heard some water run and then turn off. Hermione walked back out, any blood on her face completely wiped away only to reveal the bruises and deep gashes across her cheek. Hermione walked over to Viktor who sat on the bed and kneeled before him. She had a bowl of water and a rag in hand. She set it down and dipped the cloth in. she slowly began to clean the wounds on his face. He cringed every time it came in contact with a deep bruise. un like Hermione the blood didn't come from deep gashes but more from his nose and mouth. Hermione got really close to his face as she cleaned the only cut he had. It was deep gash on his left eyebrow she frowned as she pressed the rag somewhat hard to get some of the soot that had settled in the wound out.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered as he made a small sound of pain. She pulled back her hand and set the rag in the bowl before coughing softly and sitting back. Viktor slowly lowered himself to the ground in front of Hermione.

"Hermione…" he said as he took her hands.

"Viktor…" she gasped. "Owe…" he looked down to see harsh bruises on her wrists, he instantly let go of her hands to see they too were bruised and battered.

"I should have protected you better." He said.

"I'm not yours to protect any more…" he shook his head an expression of pain crossing his features.

"Hermione… I jumped to conclusions. I know now that when you said you loved Harry… It was because you think of him as a brother… I didn't catch that part of conversation…"

"Then how did you find out?" she asked.

"I asked Harry, he explained."

"Does he know about what we were?"

"What we are." He corrected. "Hermione I still want to be with you. I'm sorry I got angry, I'm sorry I said such awful things."

"You hit a pretty low spot with the me sleeping with Malfoy comment." She said. "It really hurt."

"Me to you slap very hard…" he looked down at her knuckles to see they were gashed open. "And punch very hard as vell…"

"Viktor…"

"Please Mione… I… I want you… I was wrong."

"Yeah you were wrong and it's great that you know your apologizing but I don't like that impulsiveness… I mean you didn't even let me explain you just said you wanted nothing to do with me… Am I that easy to just cast aside?" Viktor saw the hurt in her eyes.

"No, it vasn't easy, when I said I was rid ov you my heart it vas not in my words." He said quickly, his English becoming worse due to the fear she would not take him back.

"It seemed like it was." Hermione said pain filling her side steadily.

"It all just got out of hand… It's just ven I thought you didn't luff me… I… I just got angry and, there was big hole through chest." Hermione smiled at him softly. "Hermione… Please, take me back… I can tell you that though I do make mistakes I never make them twice…" She looked at him for a long moment.

"I would hug you, and kiss you if I wasn't so sore." He smiled brightly.

"Is this yes?" he asked. "You take me back?"

"Yes Viktor." She said with a small laugh. "I take you back."

"You forgive me?" He asked with a bright smile.

"Of course… But don't think you don't owe me big time…" he laughed. "Hey I'm serious."

"Anything you want." He said.

"I want diamonds…" she said with a mischievous smile.

"Dah diamonds." He said.

"And a few sapphires…"

"Sapphires…"

"Also a ruby. Just one ruby…"

"Just one?" he asked.

"I'm not greedy." He laughed as he hugged her. She hissed in pain and he jumped back.

"I'm sorry luff!" he said.

"Now I want two rubies." she chuckled softly. Hermione's eyes were closed as she cradled her side. The pain was steadily growing.

"Luff…" he said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I think… I think something maybe wrong…" Hermione said as she looked down at her side. She pulled away her hands and looked down to see they were covered in blood. Viktors eyes widened as he looked down at the crimson. "Viktor…" she slumped forward into his arms.

"Hermione…" he asked his voice fearful as he held her in his arms. He slowly picked her up ignoring the pain that spread through his body as he did. He laid her down on the bed and looked her over. "Luff…" he whispered as he set a hand against her cheek. She murmured as she tilted her head towards his touch.

"Viktor…"

"Luff I'm going to lift your shirt to check on wounds."

"The hell… Hell you are…" she muttered slipping out of consciousness. He slowly rolled the hem of her Hogwarts sweater up to reveal another white button up shirt.

"Viktor!" Jamous slid out of the fireplace his wand held at the ready. He looked to see Viktor unbuttoning Hermione's shirt slowly. "Viktor what are you doing to her?" he asked in Bulgarian.

"She's bleeding profusely I needed to heal her wound and in order do that I have to look at it. Now that you're here though you can do it." he said standing up and turning to look at his friend.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked with wide eyes as he spotted the state of Viktor he rose his wand towards his friend to start healing only to have Viktor grasp onto his arm and wheel him around to Hermione.

"Her first me later." He said.

"Right… Right of course." He knelt by the bed and started to heal the most obvious of wounds. "Want to tell me what happened to her?" Jamous asked. "What happened to both of you?"

"You know how I said she was cheating on me with Harry Potter?"

"You did not as much say as you did yell."

"It turns out she wasn't…"

"You heard her say she loved him."

"I walked out before I heard her say as what. I confronted Harry about it… He explained that Hermione was like the only family he had." Jamous nodded.

"I told you Hermione wasn't that type of woman."

"I know…" Viktor dropped to Hermione's side and took her hand.

"Do you know of any other maybe less obvious injuries other than her abdomen I'm going to take care of that last."

"I'm not sure… they kicked her many times in both the back and stomach… Malfoy also stomped on her hands."

"So snake boy did do this after all…" Jamous said through gritted teeth. "Why?"

"Because of what I did to him." Viktor said darkly.

"She just has a few fingers out of place." Jamous said as he easily healed her hands. "What are we going to do about Malfoy?"

"If Hermione pulls out of this okay I will let him live but only barely… If she doesn't then no force will stop me from killing him." Jamous nodded in agreement. Viktor watched as Hermione slowly turned her head from side to side and murmured slightly.

"Jamous… She's warm." Viktor said as he placed his hand against her now sweat covered brow.

"The injury to her abdomen is putting her in distress let's see just how bad this is." he used his wand to cast away her uniforms sweater reveal her white shirt on the left side was almost completely stained with blood. "Merlin… I didn't know it was this bad…" he muttered as he unbuttoned to just below her breasts.

"Neither did I…" Viktor said as he held onto Hermione's hand tighter.

"Was she stabbed?" Jamous asked as he slowly began to peel the wet shirt from where the most blood had begun to pool.

"No she wasn't…"

"I don't know how she's bleeding so much if she wasn't…" Jamous stopped as he looked down at a piece of bone from Hermione's torso. "A rib has punctured the skin…" Viktor looked to him.

"Can you heal her?"

"It will be painful for her…"

"What…" Hermione coughed. "What are you two saying… I can't… Can't understand you…"

"Merlin she's awake…" Jamous said his eyes wide.

"You know I can't speak Bulgarian yet…" she whispered as blood trickled out her mouth.

"Oh god she's a awake." Jamous said again.

"English please…" she murmured.

"Can you hear me?" Jamous asked in English.

"Bulgarian and all." She coughed as more blood came from her mouth.

"Help her." Viktor said as he squeezed her hand.

"Alright… Hermione I'm going to give you a pain draft…" he reached into his pocket to pull the vile he had brought just in case.

"No." Hermione said.

"Hermione if I don't want your about to go through will be very painful."

"I'm allergic to midlesroot…" she said.

"Oh." Jamous said.

"Oh?" Viktor asked.

"it vill give her seizures… that only happens-."

"After being petrified…" Viktor said. "She was her second year."

"Alright ven vill haf to do this the hard way." he said. "Viktor ready your hand I'll heal it afterwards." He said to his friend in Bulgarian.

"What did he say?" Hermione asked Viktor.

"Nothing Luff." He said as he pushed a strand of hair from her eyes.

"Okay Hermione ven I say so take big big breath." She nodded. Viktor watched as Jamous placed his fingers on top of the extruding bone. She gasped the second his fingers made contact.

"Sorry… Sorry." Jamous said. "Alright… Take breath now." Hermione took a deep breath while Jamous harshly pushed on the bone. The breath turned into a scream while her hand clamped down on Viktors hand.

"Good Hermione… Good… Worst parts over…" he said.

"Jamous hurry…" Viktor said as he watched a tear roll down Hermione's cheek as her eyes fluttered closed. "Jamous she's not awake…"

"She's just blacked out vrom the pain…" Jamous said. "It's for the best." He pulled out his wand and began to murmur something as he waved it over her torso. A ragged breath escaped Hermione as a loud crack sounded.

"Jamous." Viktor said alarmed.

"It's a good thing… Her rib has healed… Ahe's breathing clearly." He explained in Bulgarian. "She should wake up any moment." Jamous said. Just as the words left his mouth her eyes slowly opened. She looked to Jamous as she slowly tried to sit up.

"No movement." He said.

"You're a great healer… But not a gentle one." She said.

"Sorry I vwas told to work on bed side manner first." He said with a small smile.

"You haven't healed Viktor yet." She suddenly said looking to the bruises across his face.

"I will work on him now… Starting with the hand you broke." Hermione pulled her hand away immediately to stare down in horror at his bruised twisted hand.

"You haf unusually strong grip luff." He said with a smile.

"Let's hope you do not get her pregnant or else you'll go through hell when she's in labor." Jamous said in Bulgarian making Viktor smile.

"If he gets me pregnant I'll break more than his hand." Hermione said with a smirk as she lay comfortably in bed.

"I did speak in Bulgarian yes?" he asked her.

"Mhm." She said with a smile.

"Then how did you know what he was speaking?" Viktor inquired.

"I put a translation spell on the room I've been able to tell what you were saying since I woke up after passing out."

"I didn't hear you say anything…" Jamous said.

"I don't need words to cast simple spells."

"Hermione after suvvering great wound as you did, you should not be doing magic… Not until tomorrow at least." Jamous chided.

"Then speak in English or convince Viktor to teach me Bulgarian."

"You can't learn from book?" Viktor asked with a small smile as Jamous healed his hand.

"I want to learn from you… Is that so bad?"

"You should teach her for ven she meets your momma and papa." Jamous said. "At least to say hello and nice to meet yes?"

"That would be lovely." Hermione said.

"Bulgarian is not so easy to teach luff, and I am no great tutor. Besides my whole family speaks English very well."

"You're a fine teacher Viktor I've seen you teach flying lessons." His eyes brightened.

"I vill teach you Bulgarian if you learn to fly by self."

"Jamous will you teach me Bulgarian?" she asked. Both Jamous and Viktor laughed as he finished the rest of his healing.

"Sorry but I think this is somfing that should be learned from Viktor."

"Then can you at least fix my left wrist."

"What's wrong with left wrist."

"Its numb. And my hand is turning black."

"Oh dear." He jumped and rushed over to the other side of the bed to look at it. "How did I miss this… ay ay ay." He chastised himself.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked.

"It's broken completely in two."

"I've broken that wrist a lot, the bones are weak." She said shrugging.

"You've broken your ribs before as vell haven't you?"

"Twice… Once when I was five. I was trying to jump from one playground to the next and slammed into it instead of landing on it… Then last year I re broke them. Along with my wrist."

"How did you break vem?" He asked making conversation as he took his time healing every separate bone in her wrist.

"Me and Harry had to…" she stopped remembering she couldn't tell them the whole story. "Harry and I went up against a whomping willow and lost." She said.

"Why vould you ever do that?" Jamous asked.

"Well Ron had been dragged under the tree by a rabid dog so we kinda had to go after it."

"Why didn't you just freeze tree luff?" Viktor asked.

"I didn't think of it at the time I was more thinking Ron dog under tree must retrieve." She said.

"That rhymed." Jamous laughed making Hermione smile. "So what are we going to do about malvoy?" he asked.

"Nothing." Hermione said.

"She is kidding right?" Jamous said.

"No I'm not, why do you always think I'm kidding around?"

"Because you are funny girl." He said. "And this has to be joke."

"No joke we leave it be."

"Why Luff?" Viktor inquired.

"Because if we do anything we just sink to his level." Viktor and Jamous exchanged looks. When Jamous was done healing he sat back and smiled.

"I am done." He said.

"Where did you learn how to heal?" Hermione asked him as she twisted her wrist.

"I come vrom long long line of healers." Jamous said. "You haf most likely heard of my grandmother, Eliza Michcoff."

"You're related to Eliza Michcoff the creator of the instabone potion?"

"Aye." He said with a smile. "She is great voman." He looked very proud as he stood up. "Now I shall be going, the men heard of the attack and will wonder how our vearless leader is doing."

"Thank you Jamous." Viktor said. "You are good friend."

"Just remember to thank me ven you vin triwizard cup." With that he walked into fireplace and was engulfed by green flames. Viktor sat next to Hermione, they stayed silent for a long while until Hermione turned and looked to him.

"Can I stay here tonight?" she asked softly.

"Of course luff." He said his hand on hers.

"Thanks… Uhm would you mind if I used the shower."

"No of course not, go ahead. There are fresh robes in the closet, you can use until clean clothes come."

"Okay… Thanks." She kissed him on the cheek and headed to the bathroom. When the door closed Viktor looked around, He had never called a house elf to himself, normally they were just there.

"Uhm… Dobby?" he asked. The small house elf popped into sight with a worried look.


	21. The Morning After

"How is my Misses?" Dobby asked moving forward as he gripped a small cap in his hands.

"She is all healed, taking a shower right now. I was wondering if you vould bring her clean pair of clothes?"

"Yes sir of course sir." He bowed deeply before reaching forward and taking his hand. "Thank you for taking care of my misses." Viktor smiled down at the house elf.

"Thank you for getting her here safely." He said. Dobby smiled before he bowed and disappeared from sight. Viktor looked over his shoulder at the bathroom to see steam coming out from underneath the door. He didn't know why but the sight of it made the warmest of shivers run through his body. He heard the squeaking of the shower knobs followed by the sound of the sliding glass door. He quickly turned expecting Hermione to come out any moment. He didn't want her to think he had been watching the door intently. When she didn't come out he looked back at the old oak door with a worried expression before smiling to himself and shaking his head.

"She is voman Viktor she takes longer in shower…" he said shaking his head.

"Not as long as you." He spun to see Hermione walking out of the bathroom. She was wearing a grey v neck t shirt over light pink shorts.

"I didn't think I had vat in closet next to robes…" Hermione smiled.

"Dobby put them in the bathroom for me…" she said with a smile. "Looks like he also got my uniform for tomorrow here as well." He turned to see the stack of clothes nicely folded on a table in the corner of his room. He turned back to Hermione to see her combing her fingers through her damp hair. He smiled softly as he walked over and placed a hand on her soft cheek. Her warm chocolate eyes rose to look at him a soft smile played her lips.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You look beautiful." He said.

"I have no makeup on…" she said with a small chuckle.

"Do you ever wear makeup?"

"A little." She said with a shrug.

"You haf no need to do this you are stunning…"

"Well I'm glad you think so." She said with a small smile.

"I do not think I know." He said as he just randomly took off his shirt. Hermione stared at his chest for a long moment before looking back up into his eyes. "Does my bare chest bother you?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Okay Casanova why don't you go get that shower now. Preferably cold." he laughed as he kissed her on top of the head and went into the bathroom. The second the door closed Hermione felt something creep into her. It was a type of cold she had only experienced with death eaters. Her mind snapped with realization, she was scared. But there was no reason for her to feel this way, Viktor was just twenty feet away in the bathroom. Then again he had only been inches away in the library. Hermione shook the memory of the library from her head as she sat down on his bed and backed herself up against the wall it bordered. She held her wand firmly in her hands as she looked straight at the front door of the cabin.

Viktor emerged from the steamy bathroom he stopped when he saw Hermione on his bed. His eyes moved over her firm set lips the wand gripped in her hand. She looked like she was ready to at any moment jump of the bed and give a good fight. He looked from her to the front door and then back to her.

"Luff are you okay?" he asked.

"What yeah? Yeah I'm I'm fine." she said nodding.

"You don't look fine." he said as he walked over to her.

"I am just… You know sitting here." She said shrugging.

"Vith your wand held at the ready?"

"Well in times like these you should never be without a wand." She said nonchalantly. Viktor just smiled before turning and walking over to a dresser grabbing a few items and walking away.

"You're going back to the bathroom?" she asked.

"Unless you'd like me to dress here." He said with a smile as he looked to her. "I am comfortable with this idea…" he wiggled his eyebrows emitting a small laugh from her. "There is my girl!" he walked over and kissed her forehead. "Been waiting to hear beautiful laugh all night." She smiled softly as she watched him walk back to the bathroom and shut the door. Once again Hermione's eyes darted to the entrance of the cabin her wand held firmly in her hands. Viktor walked back out of the bathroom a few moments later in his red draw string sweats. Hermione looked to him with a small smile. "Relieved to see me?" he asked as he walked over to the bed and sat down next to her his back set against the wall.

"You have no idea…" she said with a small sigh as she rested her head against his shoulder. Viktor looked to see her wand still clenched in her hand to the point her knuckles were turning pale.

"Hermione luff… You don't have to hold your wand at the ready…" he said as he took her hands in his and pried her fingers from the engraved wood.

"Just… We should be prepared."

"Hermione no one can get in this cabin there is too much security spells all around it."

"There were security spells in the library too…" she said softly. Viktor looked down at her hands and frowned.

"You think I cannot protect you… This is why you hold wand ready."

"No." she said quickly as she looked to him. "No I know you can protect me." She said. "But who is… Who is going to protect you huh?"

"In some vays I worry you rescuing me first time we met has crippled my standing as alpha man." Hermione smiled softly.

"No… Look its kind of been my job to look after boys since I was young... I got Harry and Ron to both keep safe…" Hermione frowned.

"What is it luff?"

"Tonight I just realized that I couldn't keep you safe, what chance do I have in keeping Harry safe?"

"Hermione…" he squeezed her hand.

"No Viktor did you see me tonight I just… I didn't even fight I could have done hundreds of spells…"

"Your wand had been knocked from hand."

"Exactly what kind of witch lets that happen?"

"You didn't let it happen it was forced from your hand."

"I should have seen those two coming." She said as she shook her head.

"If anyone should be angry it is me… I got you hurt… Let those men beat you…" Hermione watched as his hands balled into fists his eyes going dark with anger.

"Viktor you were bound there was nothing you could do."

"I should haf been able to counter Malfoys attack I didn't even think of reaching for my wand."

"You had just been hit in the face…"

"No excuse…" he said shaking his head. "I let them hurt you…"

"_I_ let them hurt me… It was my mistake that led to my wand being thrown and my inability to defend." They stayed silent for a long moment until Hermione kneeled on Viktors bed and moved over onto his lap. She faced him, her legs straddling him as her arms went around his neck and she rested her forehead against his. "I'm sorry that I got you involved Viktor." She said softly. "You should have never been pulled into this…"

"It's not your fault luff… What happened tonight should haf never happened at all…" he kissed her softly as his arms wound around her waist and pulled her close to his body. "I promise you my luff… I won't ever let him lay a hand on you again... I'm going to do everything to make sure you're never alone…"

"Viktor…" Hermione groaned as she went to lean back off him. Viktor set his hands on her hips making her stay.

"Malfoy knew you would be alone tonight, he knew and he came after you. I won't let you be alone again."

"I'm not going to have a bunch of Bulgarian boys watch my every move."

"You won't even see them of this I assure."

"I don't want to be followed Viktor." She said as she tried to pull away. Viktor ran his hands up her back slowly keeping her from leaving.

"If not my comrades then I vill walk you from class to class be with you in library… Anywhere you should need me." He said.

"You know you can't, No one is supposed to know about us…" Hermione said as Viktor continued to run his hands up and down her back.

"Hermione… Let me take care of you…" he whispered. Hermione let her eyes drift closed as she felt his arms wrap around her body and bring her in close. He slowly moved forward pushing Hermione back into the mattress as one of his hand went to the side of her face. Before she could protest anymore his mouth went to hers in a slow heated kiss.

-o-

The next morning Viktor woke up to find Hermione snuggly held against his body. Her head lay on his chest her arm draped over his torso, while her leg moved up his in her sleep. She murmured something as she snuggled closer to him. Viktor smiled as he pushed her hair back away from her face to reveal the smallest of dreamy smiles playing up her perfect lips.

The night before He had offered to sleep on the couch, but to his amazement she had declined this offer and pulled him into bed with her playfully. They had spent hours talking and slowly and surely Hermione had fallen asleep in his arms. Viktor looked to the clock and frowned, it was six in the morning classes started in an hour and a half.

"Hermione…" Viktor said as he rubbed her arm slightly to rouse her.

"Mmm…"

"Come on luff we haf to get up…"

"No we don't…" Hermione whispered.

"Yes we do." he said with small smile.

"Nope… Its six pm, you've got your times mixed up." he looked to the clock again before laughing.

"Nice try luff…"

"I could time travel for us… Just a suggestion." She whispered as she slowly began to wake up.

"You know how I feel about that time travel device you have."

"Oh well, we could have spent hours in bed together but thanks to your hatred of time turners we both have to go to school." She said in a nonchalant way as she stretched and sat up in bed. Viktor chuckled to himself as he did the same. Hermione scooted off the bed and gasped when her feet touched the ground.

"What is it?" he asked.

"The grounds really cold." She said with a laugh as she pulled her knees to her chest. "My poor toes feel like they're going to freeze right off…" she said rubbing them.

"It's because I forgot to put on the heating charm last night." He said as he set his own feet against the floor and stood. Hermione pointed her wand instantly he felt heat spread through the floor beneath him. Hermione let her feet touch the ground and smiled.

"There we go." She said happily as she moved across the room to a small table where a fresh stack of clothes were awaiting her.

"You go ahead and use the bathroom first." Viktor said.

"Thanks." She said as she picked them up. She walked past him and as she did she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. In that moment Viktor decided that every day he wanted to wake up to Hermione in his arms. He was just happier that way, and usually he was not a morning person.


	22. Confession

Hermione looked over the last of the books in the return bin. She wondered why they hadn't figured out some way the books would just fly right back to their places from the bin. She figured it would be too dangerous if books were zipping passed Students heads. As she picked up one of the books she felt a ache spread through her wrist. Instantly she dropped it into the bin.

"Owe…"

"Hey you alright?" she turned quickly to see Harry.

"Harry you startled me…" She said with a soft smile.

"Sorry didn't see you in the great hall I was worried." He said with a kind hearted smile.

"Oh wasn't hungry I had a big lunch and some snacks in the middle." She said with a smile. "Ron's mum makes the best pumpkin bread I swear…" she stopped and slowly looked to Harry who was looking away. "You guys still aren't talking…" she said softly.

"Has he said anything by chance?"

"No…" Hermione said shifting on her feet. "He just mutters a lot, to be honest I try not to spend a lot of time around him every time I do he just tries to bring me into it. He hates that I'm not choosing sides."

"The way you yelled at me by the lake made me think you had."

"Sorry about that, I was really frustrated with Ron not so much you." she leaned against the front desk of the library. "Are you nervous?"

"Nervous?"

"About the dragons." She said with a soft smile.

"Oh no you know, I mean this isn't my first dragon duel…" she laughed while he smiled.

"I saw them you know…" Hermione said after a moment. "That horn tails viscous."

"Well let's hope Cedric gets that one… Or better yet Viktor Krum." An unreadable expression flashed across her face. "Or just… Cedric…" he said after a moment.

"I don't really care just as long as you don't get it." she said turning to grab the books from the bin. She grabbed the heaviest, a shot of pain rushed through her arm as she hissed and dropped the book, it slammed inside knocking the bin to the ground. "Oh now look what I did." she dropped and started picking them up.

"Wait a minute…" Harry got to his knees and took her wrists in his. He pulled up her long sweater sleeves to see one of her arms covered in wrapping. "What happened?"

"Oh nothing..." she said pulling it back as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and stood. "And what's that?" he pointed to bruise in her hair line which had been hidden by the strand of hair that she had pushed away.

"Nothing…" she said again before grabbing a book and heading off.

"Hermione... when did you stop telling me things?" she stopped and took a small breath. "What's going on with you?" she slowly turned and looked to him.

"I want to tell you but…"

"Hermione please I have never kept anything from you…" he said walking to her. She slowly nodded holding the book closer to her chest.

"Can you keep it to yourself?" she whispered. "And promise me you won't do anything about it?"

"Uhm… Okay." He said. Hermione looked around and then to the clock. "Meet me in our usual classroom?"

"Are we going to train or talk?" he asked.

"Bit of both…"

"Alright… Better be mostly talking Mione with those bruises…" with that he walked off. Hermione bit her bottom lip before heading to the bin. She heard some one walk up behind her and turned.

"Hermione do you maybe have plant life of the Amazon in there?" she smiled at Neville.

"Oh I have it here." She handed it over.

"Uhm… I still have a few other books out more than what I'm supposed to…"

"Oh… uhm promise me you'll bring something back tomorrow and we'll wait to sign this one out okay?"

"Okay thanks Mione!" he said before rushing out. Hermione looked to the clock and sighed. It was going to be a long hour until she was to me Harry in the classroom.

-o-

Harry paced the classroom he and Hermione had been using to practice for the first task in. she was over five minutes late and he wondered if she was going to run off and not show at all. When he heard a light click he turned to see the door opening.

"Hermione?" he asked instead he saw a large Bulgarian. "Viktor?" He inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Harry." He said with a soft smile as Hermione walked out from behind him.

"Hi ya Harry." She said with a soft expression and Viktor tilted his head. She had almost taken on a girlish look.

"Not that I mind you being her bloke but Hermione why is Viktor here?" He asked walking to her.

"He's uhm… One of the things I've been keeping from you…" she said softly as the door closed behind her and Viktor stood smiling nervously in the corner.

"Have you been helping him too?" Harry asked. "I don't really care I mean it's not like someone wouldn't seek out your help and you're the helpful kind of bird… But you haven't been teaching him what you've been teaching me right because that could look bad and people already think I'm a cheater."

"She has not helped me." Viktor said shaking a hand in front of him to emphasize. "Well she has in way… But that's not important now."

"Then how have you been hiding him from me? If you can even hide someone such as Viktor Krum… Hermione what's going on?" Harry asked confused. Hermione took a small breath as her fingers played with the hem of her sweater nervously.

"Uhm…" She cleared her throat. "You see… Well it's just… Viktor and I have… Well we've been in a relationship for the past couple weeks." She said the last sentence coming out fast.

"Two months." Viktor corrected with a smile.

"What?" Harry asked. "Like a friendship?"

"No… Viktor is kind of my…"

"Not kind of luff." Viktor said with a smile.

"Well he's my boyfriend…"

"Oh…" Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Well that's… That's fantastic." He said smiling at her. "Congrats!" Hermione instantly relaxed.

"You're not mad that I'm dating your competitor?" She asked with a small smile.

"Of course not!" he said before moving forward and hugging her. Suddenly Harry stopped and stared wide at Viktor. "You son of a bitch!" He shouted as he rushed at him.

"Harry no!" Hermione yelled turning.

"What vid I do!" Viktor asked as he dodged some good hard punches being thrown by the younger man. He was surprised at how strong Harry was.

"Stop moving take it like a man you bastard!"

"Harry stop please!" Hermione pulled her friend back.

"You beat her didn't you that's why she has bruises and hurt wrists!" Harry yelled running at him only to have Hermione pull him back.

"I vould never!" Viktor said appalled.

"A woman beater and a liar you son of a-."

"Harry Malfoy did it Malfoy did it!" Harry stopped in his track his chest heaving his face red.

"Oh…" he said as he straightened his glasses. "Sorry… I just thought…"

"It's fine." Viktor said with a kind look.

"No I should have waited for the whole story… Now that I have it though that Malfoy is going to get a face full of my fists…"

"I appreciate your eagerness to defend me but… Don't do that to Malfoy no one really knows it happened…"

"What happened by the way?" Harry asked.

"A few nights ago Viktor and I were attacked in the library, we were beat up pretty good."

"So vere they though." Viktor said with a laugh.

"Why isn't it around school?"

"Not sure really all I know is that Dumbledore is keeping it quiet…"

"Why would he do that?"

"Because right now the ministry is watching the school closer than usual because of the tournament." She said as she sat down on a desk.

"Makes sense I guess…" he said sitting down across from her.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"How am I feeling how are you?" Harry asked with a laugh.

"You know me as strong as Hogwarts." Harry laughed softly. "Been through worse."

"In large part because of me." Viktor watched as Hermione moved forward and took her friends hand in a near motherly way.

"Hey don't pity yourself, and don't worry about me…" Harry smiled as he looked to her. "There's nothing I'd regret helping you with."

"That's why you're a good friend."

"Haven't felt like it lately…" Her head bowed. "You've kind of been left on your own. Ron's too busy being angry and I was too busy with Viktor…"

"Too busy Hermione you've been coming here every other night and in between classes to help me…"

"Yeah but I haven't been there as much as I have before… and I'm sorry for that."

"I'm sorry that Ron and I are putting so much pressure on you…" he looked to her. Viktor tilted his head realizing he was getting a rare look into the inside working of the famous golden trio. "Do you think he'll forgive me?" Harry asked quietly.

"I think that maybe after tomorrow he'll start to feel like an idiot and apologize."

"Why after tomorrow?"

"Well… What kind of idiot would enter a competition with dragons that are likely to take your head off?"

"Thanks Hermione." Viktor and Harry said at the same time.

"Sorry guys but its true…" she said with a small smile.

"It's getting late and we haf to be up early." Viktor said looking to Harry.

"It's true…" Harry said looking to the clock as he stood. Hermione followed his movements and tilted her head seeing her friend grim expression. She smiled softly as she rested a hand on his shoulder bringing his attention away from the clock.

"You're going to do fine Harry…" she said.

"I'm not ready for this Mione…" He admitted quietly and Viktor watched as Hermione's expression stayed sure and strong.

"You'll be alright…" Hermione said with a determined look.

"I'm going to try." He said nervously.

"I promise nothing is going to happen to you…" he looked at her.

"Hermione… What are you planning?" Harry Inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"If that dragon gets to close I'm jumping in the ring." she said, and Harry laughed.

"Leave it to you to be the mental one." She laughed before hugging him tightly.

"See you tomorrow Harry." He nodded as he held her close. "Want to walk back to the tower together?" she asked.

"No I'm going to stay here for a few minutes and collect my thoughts…" She slowly nodded.

"Alright Harry…" She said with a nod before walking to Viktor's side and taking his hand.

"Good luck Comrade." Viktor said to him before Hermione and he took their leave. Harry watched the door close and took a breath.

"So Hermione and Viktor…" he laughed. "Who would have thunk it?" he was happy for his friend but worried as well. Viktor was older, and famous. Then again Hermione had her own fame thanks to the things they had done at Hogwarts, and her own reputation as one of the finest minds of her age. Hermione was like his sister, and there was nothing he wanted more than for her to be happy, but he wondered how happy she would be with a man like Viktor.

He didn't really know Viktor, but he did know him from the papers and magazines. He was a witchanizer. Seen with a different witch almost every month. Then again he had glanced at Viktor and the whole time he had been looking at Hermione with wide brown eyes. It was the look he had seen Mr. Weasley give Mrs. Weasley whenever she wasn't looking. He wanted to believe that Viktor could be with Hermione just them and not with other girls on the side. But the magazine articles and Rita Skeeters gossip on him made him think otherwise. Before he was going to give his absolute blessing he was going to make sure that Viktor was all about Hermione, and no one else. He hoped to god that he was because he wasn't really sure he could take on the large Bulgarian in a fist fight.

_Guess that's why I got a wand… _


	23. First Task

Viktor paced the floor of the champion's tent. He had been the first to arrive, and everything was a little too quiet for his liking. Still he was alone, and glad to be. Yet he was worried though he had expected a surprise visit from Hermione, but she had not come. She was always up early. He wondered if she might be upset with him. He thought about the night before and saw nothing wrong with it, it had ended with a kiss she had a smiled and then headed through the port hole to her common room.

"Vomen…" he muttered before smiling. "My Voman… My Mina…"

"Hey Viktor." He slowly turned to see Harry. "Didn't scare you did I?" Harry had expected him to jump but Viktor had just stood there. He was brave, he was glad Hermione wasn't going to date someone meek and afraid of his own shadow.

"Afraid not but was good try Comrade." Viktor said. "I am glad you know of Hermiownee and I." Harry smiled.

"Me too I was beginning to think she was mad at me." He said.

"This is not so, she is mad with rude red headed one."

"Ron you mean?"

"Yes this is his name." Harry smiled.

"So she's taken my side." He said Viktor instantly shook his head.

"She takes no sides." Viktor said while Harry frowned.

"Of course not." Harry muttered.

"Hermiownee cares deeply for you though." Viktor said. "Enough to make me jealous at one point."

"Jealous really? Of me?"

"I heard her say to you that she luffed you… Was afraid she was with you and not I."

"Oh no like I said Hermione is like a sister." Harry said. "I would never think of something between us happening."

"That is what she said, and I know now she is right…"

"I do care about her though." Harry said earning him a thoughtful look from the older wizard. "And… If anything were to happen to her, I would be very upset." Viktor nodded. "I mean anything, I swear if she comes running to me crying because of something you said nothing will be able to stop me from trying really hard to beat you up… and I warn you I'm pretty sure I could get in a few punches, and they might hurt too." Viktor laughed.

"I promise this vill never happen but if it does, I vill let you hit me for I deserve it…" Harry nodded.

"Good then we're at an understanding."

"Indeed comrade indeed." Harry smiled before looking to something laying on a bed with his name on it. "It is uniform we are to put it on, we should get changed before bell rings I hear students filling up the arena now." Harry could hear them too.

"Right. Well see you in a few." Harry headed into his changing room and began to put on the uniform, while Viktor did the same thing.

-o-

Hermione walked up the porch steps and faced a large gold studded wood door. She let her knuckles rap against three times before stepping back. The door opened but instead of seeing Viktor she saw Jamous.

"He is not here." He said with a soft smile.

"Why are you here?"

"He forgot his wand."

"What!?" Hermione yelled.

"I found it." He held it up for her to see.

"Are you serious!"

"No I am not." He shook his head. "This is mine." He said placing it back in its holder.

"Very funny Jamous very funny." She wasn't amused at all. "Is Viktor here then?"

"No that was not a joke, he is at champion's tent already, You missed him by twenty minutes."

"Will you take me there?"

"Of course." He smiled. "We are off." He closed the door quickly and leant his arm for her to take.

"Oh uh thanks." Hermione linked hers. She really wasn't at all used to the gentleman ways of Viktor and his friends.

"Hey Herminanni? There is girl I am wondering about… She is Indian… I think she is in your house…" Hermione looked to him.

"There are a pair of twins Paverti and Padma who are Indian…"

"She has a twin!?" he gushed. Hermione laughed.

-o-

"There it is…" Jamous said pointing to the tent before hearing his name. He turned to see his headmaster. "I must take my leave vill you be alright?"

"Yes thank you." Hermione said with a smile.

"Vill I see you in stands?"

"Of course." Hermione said nodding. He smiled before running off. Hermione slowly headed towards a large canvas tent. All around her people were hustling and bustling to get good seats for the task.

"Hey mione." Hermione jumped and spun to see Fred.

"Fred what are you doing here?"

"Gambling." He said motioning to a box hanging in front of him from his shoulders. He opened the box to reveal four names and little check marks by them. Harry had little, that was all Hermione noticed. "Want to place a bet?"

"I don't gamble thanks." She said eyeing him.

"I placed my money on Harry." She smiled.

"Makes me feel better about this somehow, see you in the stands." He nodded and watched Hermione walk away.

"Hey Fred what are you doing!" George called.

"Coming!" he shouted before taking another glance at Hermione. "Coming…" he said before running off after his twin. Hermione headed to the large canvas tent and awkwardly walked inside.

"Psst… Psst…" She could see a tall broad shouldered figure silhouetted on the fabric. When Viktor didn't turn she poked him, he spun and looked.

"Hermione?" she crunched her nose she had thought it was Viktor's silhouette.

"Harry?" she asked softly.

"Yeah." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey… how-how are you feeling?" she was generally concerned about him.

"Alright I guess…" he muttered.

"Look… The key to getting through this is concentration… after that-."

"I have to defeat a dragon…" Hermione made a small noise before suddenly bursting through the fabric and flinging her arms around him. She just realized how much trouble he was in for. She saw a bright flash of light and broke away from Harry to see a camera man.

"Ah young love…" Rita Skeeter said with a smile. "The readers will love this." Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Now Hermione tell me how do you feel about your boyfriends blatant disregard for his own safety? A death wish maybe?"

"You haf no business here." Viktor said moving forward. "This tent is for champions… and friends." He said. Hermione and Harry gave him a grateful smile. Harry realized why she liked the Bulgarian in that moment.

"You jumped to her defense so quickly…" Rita said eyeing him.

"You haf no business here…" he repeated with a dark look. "Leaf."

"That's fine… I got all I wanted here…" she brushed the feather of her quick quill across his cheek. Viktor moved away from it as if he was burned. He glared at her heavily as she walked away. He smiled at Hermione who returned the expression.

"Okay champions gather round gather round!" Dumbledore said as he and Crouch walked into the tent. Hermione took Harry's hand as they moved aside. "Now you've waited you've wondered and now the first task is finally here- miss granger?" she cringed slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh uhm… Nothing… I'll just… I'll just be going." She gave Harry a sympathetic look before backing up. She looked to Viktor. "Be safe." She mouthed. He gave her a weak smile as he watched her leave. He didn't know why but he had never been so nervous in his life. Hermione walked to the stands where she found Ron in a pretty good spot. The arena was large and full of a natural barren setting with large boulders and soot. Hermione looked at a bunch of golden eggs and smiled. "Knew it." she said.

"Knew what?" Ron asked.

"They're going to have the champions try and get past the dragons…" she looked around seeing Crouch and Dumbledore leave the champion's tent. "I can't watch this." Hermione said shaking her head.

"You know… I never apologized to him. He could die here." She looked to him.

"He'll be fine Ron." Hermione said. "It's Harry."

"Which means if he dies today there's no way we stand a chance against you know who."

"Oh great now I have that in my head…" she said her heart beginning to pound. "I wonder who's first…" a loud cannon fire sounded.

"DIGGORY DIGGORY DIGGORY!" people started chanting.

"Let's see what dragon he has…" Ron muttered. A short snout appeared in the middle of the field.

"Easy." Ron Fred and George muttered.

"I was so hoping he'd get the horntail." Hermione muttered. She had hated the way he and his friends had treated Harry over the past couple weeks. She looked back to the champion's tent while the duel began to start.

"I have to go." Hermione said to him. "I have to check on Harry."

"Yeah you go…" Ron said with a nod. "And uhm maybe tell him I'm sorry."

"You have to do that yourself." She said before heading off. Hermione walked down the stands and then to the champions tent. She walked in to find Gabriel sitting with her sister fleur, Jamous standing and talking to Viktor and Harry all alone. When he spotted her he stood.

"Knew you wouldn't leave me alone." He said. She smiled and walked over.

"Couldn't just sit back and watch… Was worried about you too much." She walked over and sat down next to him. They heard loud growls coming from outside. With each roar fleur made a small terrified noise. How she became the champion Hermione still wasn't sure. Suddenly Cedric came hoisted on a gurney pumpfrey by him. He had a large gold egg in hand. Harry stared at a large burn on the side of his body.

"Fluer… It's your turn." Gabriel said softly as her sister watched the young man get carried out. "I'll be watching from the stands." The two sisters hugged before Gabriel rushed from the room. Fluer took a steadying breath before exiting the tent.

"Mione… I can't do this." Harry said hearing a loud roar as he stood. "I can't do this…" he started pacing. Hermione walked to him and grabbed his hands halting his pace.

"Harry you've faced worse than a dragon." Hermione said cupping his face in her hands. "Harry look at me…" he did as she said. "You are a brilliant wizard full of power… Remember what we talked about…" he nodded. "And you know if you really need it… Produce a Patronis… It will throw the dragon off."

"Hermione… I have the horntail…" she looked at him for a long moment. "You know a Patronis won't throw off a horntail…"

"You can't out fly a horntail… Not with your broom." She had dread on her face. "Oh god…" she turned.

"Hermione you said-."

"I know what I said I was planning on you not getting the horntail I mean no one has worse luck then you I swear." Viktor smiled as he watched Hermione start to pace. "God is it hot in here?" she asked suddenly very nervous. "I can figure this out I can figure this out… You just… You just have to…"

"Have to what?!"

"Don't pressure me Harry Potter!" she said pointing at him.

"Okay look you can't be freaking out I need to be the one freaking out!" Harry said quickly walking to her.

"I have to freak out because you're not freaking out!" she said.

"I am now!"

"And they hold our future in their hands…" Jamous said in Bulgarian to Viktor with a smile. "Lovely."

"Right… Right… Sorry." Hermione took a breath smoothing out her clothes. "Okay… Okay you stick to the original game plan you just have to do it quicker… You can't take your time you hear me?" he nodded. "You have to be quick no dilly dallying. The second you give the horntail the upper hand he'll keep it and it will be very hard to return the favor to yourself… Also… The wings are the weakest part of this sort of dragon. The horntails wings are paper thin for gliding you take out one wing."

"I take out the dragon." Hermione nodded. Harry started pacing as Hermione stood in the corner her arms wrapped around herself. Viktor walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Deep breaths luff." He said.

"Your next aren't you?" she asked. "Which dragon?"

"Chinese fireball." She slowly nodded her face etched with worry.

"They can't turn their heads… Stay to its right or left… You should be fine." She said quietly as she looked to him. "It's claws though… They can shoot out of its feet when scared… So watch out for them… They're extremely poisonous…"

"I'll be careful."

"You better." She said before jumping at the sound of a cannon firing. "Already?" she asked softly.

"Fluer must haf been taken to the nurse… Which means I'm up." her stomach was in knots. Viktor smiled at her. "Be back in minutes." He said with a smile before he walked away. Hermione grabbed his hand wheeling him around when he did she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Be safe…" she said her hand going to the back of his head. Viktor smiled and closed his eyes. He kissed her before pulling away. She watched him with a worried look. He kissed his fingers before waving them at her as he backed out of the tent with a smile.

_How is he so collected? _Hermione asked herself in wonder.

"You want to go watch him?" Harry asked quietly.

"No… I don't think I can."

"You'll be watching me though right?" Harry asked.

"Yes if you do anything wrong I can shout pointers at you." She said making him laugh lightly. "So what's the plan?" she asked quizzing him.

"I move fast right out the gate. Firing my Accio charm right away and then getting to cover until my broom comes…" she nodded. Harry once more began to pace as he went over the plan in his head a hundred times. A few minutes later a soot covered Viktor stumbled in an egg held under his arms. Hermione smiled while Jamous laughed.

"Vell done!" Jamous said clapping his hand on his friends back.

"What's wrong?" she asked walking to him, she could see his expression was less than happy.

"I got knocked down to last placing..." He said.

"What why?" She asked.

"I ruined most of eggs…" he said wanting to kick himself.

"Hey… At least you got one right?" she asked. He slowly looked to her taking a deep breath as he did.

"I guess this is right, and I am unscathed." He said.

"See positives." She said with a smile. A loud cannon fired.

"Hermione…" Harry said walking to her. "I don't think I can do this…"

"Hey…" She set her hand on his cheek in a motherly way. "You defeated over 300 dementors last year... And you're afraid of a tiny dragon?" she asked making him laugh.

"Guess you're right."

"I'm always right." She said. "Remember wisest witch of her age here." He laughed again. Hermione hugged him tightly. "See you out there…" she said.

"What's a little horntail right?" She laughed before hugging him again. She kissed him on the forehead.

"Good luck."

"Thanks sis." He said before heading off. Hermione watched as filch climbed down the tower which held the cannon that had been firing. Hermione smiled to herself. Viktor watched as she jumped up onto the ladder and quickly climbed. He tilted his head and watched her before following. He moved up the ladder and peeked his head out by the cannon. She wasn't up there. He looked to his left and smiled as he watched her run across a cat walk to the stands. He smiled. She was truly intelligent, always thinking. He climbed back down and waited knowing she would be back. He walked over to the bed and sat down the egg in hand. He opened it up a loud screeching sound filling the air as it did.

"Holy hell!" he shouted in Bulgarian. He instantly closed it and threw the egg aside with wide eyes. It had to have been the worse noises he had ever had the displeasure of hearing.

-o-

Hermione stared wide eyed as Harry just stood there looking up at the large dragon as it continuingly swung its horned tail at him. She shook her head not believing it. They had just gone over the plan. Harry was struck by the tail and thrown a good twenty feet. He rolled down a boulder hill right in front of Ron and Hermione.

"Your wand Harry!" Hermione bellowed. He looked up at her. "Use your wand!" he nodded. He raised his wand and uttered the spell he couldn't even hear his own voice over the roar of the horntail.

"MOVE MATE!" Ron shouted. Harry dove behind a boulder as the horn tail sent a wall of fire at him.

"There's his broom his broom!" Hermione laughed seeing it. It dove down to Harry. Who instantly jumped on it and went flying towards the eggs. "Yes yes yes!" people cheered but then oohed when Harry missed the eggs his fingers not even grazing the eggs. Hermione Frowned her eyes wide as the dragon suddenly tore away from the chain which held it anchored. It roared and went after Harry who flew off over the area. Hermione pulled out her wand Ron as well. They were going to fire a curse but the horn tail moved to fast and soon they were out of sight.

"No…" Hermione whispered. His chances of surviving the challenge with the horntail chained down was less than 20 percent. Now with the horntail completely loose Hermione only saw a .2 percent chance of him living.

"I can't believe that just happened." Ron whispered.

"Ronald…" Hermione said.

"It's alright." He said moving an arm around her. "He's gunna be fine… He has to be…"

"Charlie said there was no way anyone could out run a horntail. He's done for…" Fred muttered. Hermione turned and hit him hard in the shoulder.

"That's my best friend you're talking about!" she yelled.

"Harry isn't just anyone…" Ron said. "If anyone could beat that dragon it will be him."

"Looks like Ronnikins is right." George said after a few minutes. Harry came flying in. Hermione could tell he was having trouble the back of his broom had smoke coming out of it and he was struggling to stay on. Everyone burst into cheers.

"Yes! Yes!" Hermione shouted before rushing from the stands back to the cat walk. Hermione rushed to the plat form where the cannon sat. "Yes!" Viktor looked up to see Hermione climbing quickly down the ladder jumping half way down as she did. She smiled brightly as Harry stumbled in his broom in hand. She rushed forward and hugged him.

"I got the egg!" he said hysterically. "I got the egg!" she pulled away. "I'm in a lot of pain but I still got it!" he held it up. Hermione smiled as Harry was whisked away from the tent by Madame pumfrey and Dumbledore. She then turned to Viktor with a bright smile.

"Okay we can rejoice now." She ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "You got the egg!" He laughed. "I'm very proud of you!" he smiled as she pulled away. "Come on get happy you just defeated a dragon!"

"I used confusing curse." He said. "But the dragon fell smashed all eggs. I lost many points."

"Your life is more important than points." She said with a small smile. "I'm very proud of you." He smiled at her words.

"Viktor!" she moved aside as an older woman rushed into the room. She had long curly brown hair that went all the way down to her waist. She hugged Viktor tightly. Hermione then registered an older man who looked very much like Viktor only with longer graying hair. She smiled, this was his family.

"Viktor!" the man moved forward and embraced his son. The older woman backed away and looked to Hermione with vibrant blue eyes. She smiled softly at Hermione as she tilted her head in interest.

"Now who could this be?" She asked.

"Mother father…" Viktor walked to Hermione's side and took her hand. "This is my Hermyknee. Hermyknee Granger."

"My Hermione?" his mother asked before smiling brightly. "Oh! My sons special someone!" the woman rushed forward and embraced the girl quickly. Hermione smiled, she took this as a sign his mother liked her. "My name is Sophia…" she said pulling away and setting a hand on her chest.

"It's wonderful to meet you." Hermione said.

"Wait Hermione…" she looked up in thought before looking to her husband. "Ivan this is _the _Hermione Granger… The girl who saved his life the night of the world cup." Hermione smiled she spoke perfect English with a Bulgarian accent on the side. It told her that she practiced English often. "You saved my son." She said looking back to her.

"Oh I don't know about saved he was doing fine on his own I just helped." She said.

"Modest and beautiful." Ivan said moving forward with a smile. "My son has chosen vell." Hermione smiled as the man hugged her. In that moment she realized Viktor's family was the hugging type. "It is wondervull to meet you."

"And you." She said shaking his hand.

"A good grip as well." He said with a bright smile. "I like you very much. Good choice for our Viktor."

"Well thank you." She said with a smile.

"Miss Granger?" they turned to see Dumbledore. "I do hate to interrupt but Harry Potter is asking for you."

"Yes right away." she said. "I'm sorry to have to leave but my friend is one of the champions I'm afraid he was slightly injured in the competition."

"Go ahead." Ivan said with a smile.

"Yes please do." Sophia said.

"Thank you so sorry again." she said with a smile. "You were great today." She said to Viktor before she turned and took her leave. Viktor smiled a small blushed creeping into his cheeks.

"Awe!" Sophia said pinching her son's cheek while Ivan laughed.

"Momma!" He whined.

Hermione walked into the tent to find Harry and Ron laughing wildly. She stared a little surprised. She had planned their reconciliation to take a lot longer than just right after the first task. She put her arms over her chest.

"Hey Mione look we're the trio again!" Harry said. She could tell he was on pain potion. Ron laughed as he poked Harry's arm which was bandage. "Owe! Ron stop!" they laughed again.

"So just like that." She snapped her fingers. "You're friends."

"Yep." They said.

"Boys…" she muttered walking out of the tent only to run straight into some ones chest.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" she said before looking up and smiling.

"Hallo." Viktor said. "I came to ask if you'd like to come to ship tonight wif me we are hafing big celebration."

"Sounds lovely…"

"You should know the attire is to be…" he searched for word. "Uhm… Vell… Girls wear dresses."

"Cocktail?"

"Yes." He said. "Yes this is what you are to wear. Me I haf to wear stuffy suit."

"I'm sure you'll look very debonair." She said with a smile. "I'll come by your cabin around six and we'll walk together okay?"

"Sounds very good." He said with a nod.

"Alright then… Well I'm going to go find a dress to wear and I'll see you then." She said. "Have fun being kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. She laughed as he was tackled to the ground by six Durmstrang boys including Jamous.

"Bye luff!" he waved as he was carried off.

"Have a good time!" she waved back still laughing.

-o-

Hermione sighed as she sat down on the bed. So far all she had picked out was her shoes. A tall pair of black suede closed toed heels. She looked to the clock and sighed. Only two hours to go. She heard a knock and looked to the door.

"Come in!" she called.

"Hey." Ginny walked in. "Guess what?"

"Mmm what?" she asked.

"I have been invited to the Durmstrang ship tonight by a nice Bulgarian by the name of Micah..." Hermione smiled.

"Vixen."

"I know." She said with a smile. "But I don't have a dress to wear."

"Apparently neither do I." Hermione said.

"Sure you do I mean look at this one." Ginny walked over and picked up a cocktail length emerald green satin dress which had gold flecks through it.

"Makes me look dead… You can wear that one if you want."

"First let's find you a dress." Ginny walked over to her closet and began flipping through them. "Oh Mione what about this one?" she asked zipping open a velvet dress bag. Hermione walked over and stopped.

"I forgot I owned that." She said with a smile.

"How could you it's gorgeous? So can I wear the green one?"

"You can keep it to if you like… Here these gold flats will match."

"Thanks Mione!" she said with a bright smile before heading off.


	24. English Rose

Hermione walked towards the cabin. Her heart was pounding in her chest. This was the first time she would ever wear a dress in front of Viktor. She felt overly girly, and yes she was thoroughly enjoying it. She kept looking down at herself. She felt a little unsure in those moments. Weren't women supposed to feel confidant when wearing dresses? Ginny had gushed when she saw her. Then again Hermione had done the same for her. Ginny had looked amazing in the green dress. Anytime Hermione had attempted to wear it she always ended up looking dead. Hermione got to the cabin door and stopped with a small smile. She was nervous, really very nervous. She took a small breath and mustered all her Gryffindor courage. She slowly knocked on the door and took a step back.

"Come in!" she heard him call.

"Here we go…" Hermione slowly walked in. She stopped and smiled when she saw Viktor. He was wearing grey suit pants a white shirt and a matching grey vest. He was seemingly struggling with a silver tie in his hands. He said something frustrating sounding in Bulgarian. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

"I can't get vis thing straight." He muttered. He stopped seeing Hermione in the reflection of the mirror. He slowly turned with a smile. She was wearing a knee length red satin dress which had a draped neck line. It was fitted through the bodice before flaring out slightly at the skirt. Around her waist was a belt with a rosette sitting on the side. Hermione ran her hands down the fabric.

"It's… Not good is it?" she asked shifting on her feet nervously. He smiled while tilting his head. She really didn't know how gorgeous she was. "I should have worn the blue…" she said quietly.

"No…" he walked over to her. "You look stunning." He said. "I've never seen anyone so beautiful."

"That sounded lovely but it was in Bulgarian so I'm not sure…" she said while he smiled.

"I said… You look stunning… Most beautiful girl in world…" she smiled up at him. "Me on other hand… This as you brits say blasted tie won't tie." He said and she smiled.

"Come…" she walked him over to the mirror and stood behind him her hands moving around his body. She peeked over his shoulder which was a little easier with her five inch heels. "The rabbit jumps over the log…" she said her hands making the movement. "The rabbit crawls under the log…" she tucked the fabric under. "The rabbit runs around the log…" Viktor smiled as she began perfectly tying it thanks to the rhyme. "The rabbit dives through rabbit hole at the top of the log." She walked around and slowly pushed the perfectly square knot up and smiled. "The rabbit rests…" she said before tucking it down into his vest. She smiled as she walked over to a chair where his jacket lay she brought it over and helped him shrug into it.

He wasn't sure why but there was something very intimate about the way Hermione was helping him. It was like a wife helping her husband get ready for an important meeting or a special event. When he pulled it on she buttoned up the jacket. She then dusted off his shoulders smoothing out the wrinkles as she did so. When she was done she looked him up and down.

"Very debonair." She said with a smile.

"This is good?" he asked.

"Very good… You look very handsome." He smiled his chest expanding with pride.

"My parents said they would come here and walk with us I said yes. This is alright with you?"

"Very." She said with a smile. She turned and headed to his bed side table. "Hey you have the book I got you." She said with a smile lifting up the first edition Bulgarian version of a separate peace. "I thought I'd lost it."

"Oh no it fell out of your bag that day we fought… I kept it…"

"How do you like it?" she asked.

"It is very interesting." He said. "You haf good taste in texts but I haf said this many times." She smiled as she put the book down. They stood their looking at each other. Neither really sure what to say. "Haf you given any thought to Christmas yet?"

"Oh uhm I wrote to my parents and asked if I could stay with your family and my mum said yes. Now I'm just waiting for my dad to say yes. He's kind of protective of me…"

"But you would like to come to Bulgaria with me?" He asked.

"Of course." She said with a smile. "I hear it's beautiful in the winter."

"Dah it is." He said with an excited smile. "I hope your father says yes I would much like to show you around the country side."

"I would like that very much as well." Slowly she looked down at herself.

"What is it luff?"

"Are you sure this dress is alright?" she asked looking down. He smiled at her insecurity.

"You look like… Bell of ball." He smiled. "Speaking of which there is-." A knock sounded cutting him off. He smiled quietly. "My parents." He said. She nodded with a smile. He walked over to the door and opened it. He stopped before laughing surprising Hermione. "Nicolai!" he said as an older boy rushed in wrapping his arms around him knocking him back into the cabin. Ivan and Sophia walked in with big smiles.

"My dear brother I am sorry I was late today! I missed your first task but I heard you took that dragon down easily!" he said in Bulgarian.

"No I am glad you could come at all!" he said clapping his brother on the shoulder with a huge smile. "If you couldn't have come I would have understood. America is so very far away…" Nicolai was about to say something in return when he stopped.

"Well…" he walked over to Hermione. "Hallo…" he took her hands and kissed the back while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Uhm… Hello." Hermione said while Viktor just scowled at his older brothers antics.

"My names Nicolai you can call me Nick… Every pretty girl does…"

"This is Hermione." Viktor said walking over. "My girlfriend."

"Oh hands off!" Nick said pulling back his hands in a dramatic way as Hermione laughed lightly. "What a beautiful English flower my brother has snagged for himself." He said in Bulgarian. "Lovely indeed." He said in English.

"Thank you." She said with a small smile.

"Come Hermione let us chat as women do." Sophia said leading the girl away. Hermione smiled as the older woman linked her arm through hers.

"She is quite beautiful." Nick said to his brother with a smile as they followed a short distance behind Hermione and their mother.

"Yes well done." Ivan said to him. "Your mother has taken quite a liking to her." his father mentioned.

"You know when my son first wrote to me about meeting his savior here at Hogwarts I was quite surprised." Sophia said. "I didn't think he would ever be able to track you down…"

"Not really his savior… Helper maybe." Sophia smiled at the girls' modesty. "Wait he wrote to you about me?"

"Yes, his first night he sent me letter saying that he couldn't believe _the_ Hermione Granger was here at Hogwarts."

"He told me he hadn't told you about me. Then again I said the same thing... I've been writing to my mother about him for months you see." Hermione whispered making the woman laugh.

"Well us women we do tell our mothers everything… I still talk to my mother every day."

"As do I." Hermione said.

"You know Hermione… I do not wish to be… How you say… Forward but I never had a daughter… So when I heard that finally one of my sons was committed to a young lady I became quite excited… I hope you will look to me as maybe a motherly figure one day."

"Of course." Hermione said with a smile. "To be honest it's nice to have female magical influences…"

"What of your own mother isn't she in the magical world?" Hermione looked to her.

"Uhm no… Viktor didn't tell you everything I see… Mrs. Krum I hope this doesn't bother you but I'm a muggle born both my parents are muggles."

"Really!?" she said with a bright smile. "I love muggles. Well this keeps getting better and better. Tell me does your mum use muggle make up?" Hermione smiled.

"Yeah yeah she does… Though I have gotten her a week long lip stain potion."

"Don't you love it?" Sophia asked making Hermione laugh.

"She does too." Hermione said with a sigh of relief.

"May I inquire as to why you seem so relieved?"

"Oh well, I'm glad you're okay with me being muggleborn is all."

"You need not worry. Most of the family doesn't care about titles. Blood is blood to us. It's by sheer coincidence that we are pureblood."

"That's good… I've been facing a lot of adversity because of my _status_."

"I do not understand this. How can anyone meet you and dislike you just because of something as ridiculous as blood. Why I liked you the second I met you." Hermione smiled at her.

"Come dear let's give Hermione and Viktor some time." Ivan said pulling his wife away with a smile. Hermione stopped and waited until Viktor reached her his hand slipping into hers.

"So you've been writing to your mum about me?" he blushed making her smile.

"I did not want you to think it strange. I'm sorry I lied Luff."

"No its okay… I've been writing to my mum about you." She admitted.

"Really?" he asked. She nodded with a smile.

"It's why she said yes to me coming to Bulgaria." He smiled at her.

"I am happy you want to come."

"Me too." Hermione said with a smile. "It's better than being home alone or here at Hogwarts alone."

"Very true." He said. "I vill show you best of time. I promise."

"Just hope my dad says yes."

"Me too…"

"Vwat is she doing here?" They stopped seeing Karkaroff glaring daggers into Hermione. "She is not welcome here!"

"Maybe I should leave…" Hermione said quietly to Viktor. "I don't want to ruin your night."

"She is here because she is my girlfriend." Viktor said. "You may control what I do but you do not control who I love." He said quietly in Bulgarian as he walked past the headmaster. Sophia smiled brightly while Ivan just smiled.

"So he loves her?" she asked.

"She may be the one." Nick said.

"She _is_ the one." Ivan said.

"What did you say to him as we past?" Hermione asked.

"I called him a mean old man." Viktor said with an innocent look.

"Nice touch." She said with a smile.

"I thought so."

-o-

"So tell me Hermione what is it you plan on doing after your school days are done?" Ivan asked. Krum smiled he knew the answer. She didn't know, she had confided in him about not planning much because she didn't know if she would be around to make those plans come true.

"You know a few weeks ago if you asked me I would say I wasn't sure so I'm glad you asked me now." His parents laughed.

"So what is your plan?" Sophia asked.

"Well I've found I have a good head on my shoulders for law… So I'll probably take a ministry position in the humanities most likely. Maybe working on cooperation laws all the way from house elves to giants." Viktor smiled, he knew Hermione would excel at anything she would do, but this would be where she would be most happiest.

"You like to help people." Ivan said.

"It's kind of what I do."

"So we've read." Sophia said. "You are the boy who lived Harry Potters best friend according to the prophet you help him out in all his adventures here."

"I _try_ to help him." she said with a small smile. "I'm more give moral support than anything else."

_So very modest… _Sophia thought. Her son had chosen well.

"Hermione would you like to get drink with me?" Viktor asked.

"Yes." She said with a small smile. Ivan and Sophia waved the two off with a smile as they watched them head to the punch table.

"Mother had look in her eye like she was going to ask more questions about future…"

"You mean as in marriage and kids things like that?" he only nodded. "Well she's your mum she's… oh no." Hermione said turning.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Malfoy." He slowly turned to see the blonde hair boy smiling at a young woman his hand trailing down her face slowly as she giggled.

"How dare he come aboard this ship..." Viktor went to rush at him.

"Viktor no…" Hermione stood in front him slightly and rested one of her hands on his chest. "Viktor…"

"How dare he show face?"

"Viktor please… Calm down… Calm down…" slowly he felt ease enter him, causing his muscles to settle. "You don't want to sink to his level you don't want him to have the satisfaction… Look your friends they're already taking care of him." he smiled as he watched a few of his friends including Jamous tackle the slytherin boy and drag him off the ship. "Let's take a walk hmm?" she asked.

"Away from crowd that is good plan." He said with a smile. They walked to the other end of the ship far from the eyes of the huge crowd. Hermione smiled as she walked to the railing of the vessel and stared out at the lake. Viktor smiled as he watched a light breeze toss her hair and skirt ever so slightly. She smiled as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and smiled at him over her shoulder. He walked to her and stood beside her at the railing. He glanced at her once more. The moon which hung high and full in the sky casted an angelic glow on her porcelain skin.

"It's pretty out here." She said looking out at the black lake. "Funny how this place as dangerous as it is somehow manages to be so beautiful…"

"Yes very… Very beautiful." He said quietly looking to her. She blushed under his gaze. "I don't want to seem… Forward. But I got you somfing."

"You did?" she asked with a small smile.

"Yes uhm this is good?"

"Yes it's completely fine…" she watched him pull out a rectangle velvet box.

"Here you go…" he said with a small smile. She took it in her hands.

"Is it a pony?" he raised an eyebrow before laughing.

"No afraid not that won't come till one year celebration." She smiled.

"Can I open it?" she asked.

"Yes please do." He said excited to see her reaction. Hermione slowly opened the box and stared.

"Viktor…" she said her hand going over her heart.

"When I saw this I had to get it for you…" he said. Hermione stared down at a white gold necklace with a medium sized rose pendant which looked as though it had been carved out of a single stunning diamond. "It's a Star Jem rose for my English rose…" he said carefully. It sparkled and shown under the moon. Viktor took the necklace while Hermione turned moving her hair to the side. She smiled softly as he draped it over her neck and then clasped it in the back. "Do you like it?" he asked as he watched her turn thumbing the pendant. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love it… It's really beautiful… Thank you so much…" he smiled as she pulled away and watched as she thumbed the pendant. "Is it really made out of Star Jem?" Hermione asked. Star Jem was the nickname for titusridcus a magical stone which over the years grew such small clear crystals that when cut and smoothed it resembled that of a brilliant diamond. While diamonds were a muggle girl's best friend Star Jems were a witches best friend.

"Yes, the shop keeper told me it was so bright because it's over 300 years old."

"I can tell from the amount of sparkle it has to it." she said with a soft smile as she looked down at it. "It's so gorgeous Viktor… I've never had anything this beautiful in my possession before." She hugged him again kissing his cheek as he pulled back. Viktor rested a hand on her cheek and brushed it with his thumb lightly.

"I can honestly say I haf never met anyone so beautiful…" he said softly before he captured her lips with his. Hermione smiled as her eyes drifted close. When he slowly pulled back Hermione was smiling at him. They both looked up when fireworks flew into the sky bursting with red brilliance. Soft music reached their ears telling them the dancing had begun.

"We should get back to the party it's for you after all." She said.

"Not for me… For pride of school… They can haf that pride without me…" he bowed slightly and took her hand. "May I haf dance?"

"How could I say no?" Hermione smiled as Viktor took her hand and then set his on her waist. They slowly began to move around easily.

"We'll look at that…" Sophia said with a smile. She and Ivan had decided to take a walk only to stumble upon the young couple. "They make a good match don't you think Ivan?"

"Yes… They really do… I can tell the girl has a fire that rivals that of even ten Viktor's." Sophia nodded.

"She's going to be really good for him."

"I agree." He said.

"She is very delicate though." Ivan looked to his wife. "I hope Viktor knows that…" she said softly as he nodded.

"Let's leave them to their dancing…" he said as he took her hand and they began walking.

"I do hope she joins us for Christmas…"

"As do I… It would be nice to have a girl around…"

"We always wanted a daughter."

"We did indeed…" he said.

-o-

Hermione and Viktor had returned to the party after dancing with each other for a half hour. The whole time talking, laughing, and kissing. They never relinquished each other's hands as they talked to different people.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I vwas wondering before we left if I could haf a dance with Hermyknee." Ivan said walking up to the two.

"Of course I'd love to." She said with a smile.

"Shall we then." Viktor smiled as he watched his father pull Hermione out onto the dance floor.

"She fits in beautifully Viktor." Sophia said walking to his side. "I do hope she comes and stays with us."

"Ss do I…" he said.

"So have you told her?" Sophia asked with a knowing smile.

"Told her?"

"We heard you tell Karkaroff you loved her… She did not of course because you said it in Bulgarian…" Sophia said. "Which tells me you have not told her…"

"I do not know what she will say."

"You might never know if you don't tell her."

"I'm just waiting for right moment." He said with a smile as he watched her move around the dance floor easily.

"The right moment was when you gave her that necklace…" he looked to his mother.

"You've been spying momma." He said with a small smile.

"I'm your mother." she pinched his cheek. "It's what I do."

"Would you mind releasing my face?" she smiled as she pulled away. When the song ended Hermione and Ivan walked to the others both laughing.

"You are quite the dancer sir, very skilled." She said with a smile.

"My wife was once Bulgarian ball room champion she's taught me and all our sons well." He said.

"How funny my mom is a ballroom champion as well." She said with a smile.

"I can tell she's taught you well." Sophia said. "Perfect form. I do hope to meet her and your father someday…"

"As do I." she said with a smile.

"Well Ivan Nicolai and myself we sadly have to take our leave… You'll promise to look over Viktor for us?" Sophia asked.

"Of course." Hermione said with a smile. Sophia hugged her son tightly. Then Ivan embraced him while Sophia took Hermione into her arms.

"Such a beautiful girl for my son, I am very pleased." Hermione smiled.

"Thank you…" Hermione said quietly.

"It vwas so good meeting you Hermyknee." Ivan said hugging her tightly. "You'll write to us straight away with news if you'll be coming or not?"

"Of course I should be hearing from my father tomorrow."

"Very good." He smiled as he walked to his wife.

"Hermyknee, if my little brother here ever hurts your feelings feel free to write and I will how you say… Straighten him out."

"I'll be sure to do so." She said with a smile.

"We'll hopefully see you both soon!" Sophia waved as they headed to the floo network on the ship. Hermione took her boyfriends hand as they watched them leave. She looked to him after they had gone.

"I'm sorry they had to go I know you wanted them to stay longer." She said.

"This is okay… At least I haf you." She smiled up at him.

"Hermione!" Ginny said. "Curfew was a half hour ago we got to get back to the common room." She said.

"Oh no." Hermione said checking Viktor's pocket watch.

"Come on!" Ginny said heading off the ship. Hermione turned to him.

"Uhm tonight…" she stopped. "Never mind." She said with a small laugh. "I'll hopefully see you tomorrow." She said with a sweet smile.

"No what is it?" he asked.

"Well…" she glanced at him. "Would you maybe it's just dobby has been sending me huge meals up in my room ever since I was hurt by Malfoy. I think the poor guy feels responsible which makes no sense… but anyways would you want to come to my dorm and have dinner with me?" she asked.

"I would like to but how do I get there?"

"You just fly to my window I'm at the top of Gryffindor tower which is the highest of all the towers." She said with a smile.

"I will be there." He said with a smile.

"Okay good uhm wait a half hour it will take Ginny and I that long to sneak past filch." She kissed him on either cheek.

"Hermione come on!" Ginny grabbed her hand and they ran off the ship together. Viktor leaned against the railing with a smile as he watched Hermione and Ginny rush towards the castle.

"That red head… She's amazing." He turned to see Micah a good friend of his and the youngest on the ship leaning against the railing beside him. He was smiling like a fool. "I'm going to ask her to the ball… Will you ask your… hermananneee…" he struggled to say her name even though speaking in Bulgarian.

"Yes. I most definitely will." Viktor said with a smile.


	25. The Words Of Rita

Hermione walked into her room and smiled. Her private dorm was never messy but still she could tell the house elves had cleaned whatever they could while bringing the food. She smiled at an assembly of cakes and goodies. She was a little glad it wasn't a huge table of heavy foods but that of decadent foods. She walked over to her mirror and looked over her makeup. It was still in place. Her hair was still smooth and straight. She smiled at her dress fluffing out the skirt slightly. She still had about five minutes before Viktor would start heading her way from there it would probably take him a total of ten minutes to arrive.

As she moved about her room waiting nervously for him to arrive she spotted something lying on her desk. She walked over and smiled at a letter from her mother. Before she could open it she heard a knock and turned smiling at Viktor who was waiting on his broom outside her window. She smiled as she rushed to it and opened it up. He flew inside slowly and rested down on the ground.

"You got here quicker than I thought." She said with a smile.

"I am fast flyer." He said as he set his broom in the corner.

"Guess so." She closed the window. "I got a letter from my mum I think it's my dad's answer…" she walked over to the letter and smiled as she Un did it. He watched carefully feeling the urge to cross his fingers for good luck. She read it over and smiled. "My mum convinced dad I'm coming to Bulgaria." She said.

"This is great!" he said rushing over and hugging her. "We'll haf best of time!"

"The only thing is I have to travel back to my home per rules of the ministry and school. You'll have to come get me at my house. Which will be easy. My house is on the floo network."

"Very good this is good." He said with a smile. "Let's eat cake to celebrate." He said walking to the table of goodies. Hermione smiled as she walked over too and sat down next to him.

"What first?" she asked.

"Chocolate cake?" he asked.

"Good choice… Should we cut it or just… Dig in like barbarians?"

"Barvarian sounds good."

"Good choice." she said making him smile. They both took their forks and got a bite. Goblets of wine filled before them making them both smile.

"Those poor house elves never quit working." She said quietly. "Oh speaking of which… I have to do something for Dobby… Do you mind I have to do it now because he goes to bed in an hour and then he's gone tomorrow to see family…"

"No go ahead." He said with a smile.

"Dobby?" she asked.

"Yes miss?" he appeared before her with his usual large eyes and big smile.

"Oh good you haven't gone to bed yet." She said with a smile. "Well… I called you here because… Well in thanks of all this food you've been feeding me I have two things for you." She said with a smile getting up. Viktor smiled as she he watched her walk over to a chest and grab a present box. "Also I know it's your birthday."

"My birthday how did you know my birthday miss?" he asked.

"Had to ask around but I figured it out through your line." she said with a smile. "Happy 127th birthday."

"Thank you miss!" he said as he hoped into her arms and hugged her tightly. "You are a most wondrous person…" he pulled away while Hermione kneeled before the house elf with a bright smile. He pulled out a red sweater with gold striping.

"The colors of the noble Gryffindors!" he said throwing off his vest and pulling it on.

"How does it fit?" she asked.

"Wonderful!"

"Now when Quidditch resumes and you watch Harry you can cheer him on."

"Thank you so very much!"

"There's one more thing in there for you. But it's from both me and Dumbledore." He took out a piece of paper.

"It says… Gringotts account number…" he stopped and looked up at her.

"Now that you're being paid as a free house elf you'll need a vault to put your money… It took us a few months but we got those goblins to break down and open one up for you…" he looked to her. "You're now in history books Dobby… You are the first house elf to ever be freed, become a paid employee at an institution and have their own account at Gringotts… You know what this means right?"

"I am truly free…" he said quietly.

"That's right." She said with a smile. "No one can ever claim you as theirs again… You are an equal member of this magical society.

"Miss… Thank you so much." He said. Viktor watched as they two hugged as if they were old friends.

"I knew you are leaving to visit family tomorrow I wanted to make sure you had it tonight with you…" he pulled away. "I hope I did not intrude on anything you were doing."

"Not at all." He said. "You are my greatest friend Hermione… You and Harry Potter of course." She smiled.

"Same here Dobby… Now you go show those other house elves what they're missing out on." He nodded with a bright smile before popping out of sight. Hermione smiled as she stood with a proud look.

"You haf officially freed him then?" Viktor asked.

"Yes no one will ever be able to claim him. He is now an official citizen of the united magical world." She said with a smile. "He's an extremist now… I couldn't be more proud." She said with a gushing look as she sat back down next to him.

"Congratulations to him and to you." He said.

"Thank you… It took some fighting but we're finally there." She said with a bright smile. "Oh crème Brule." He smiled.

"What is this… kimmy… brooley?"

"Crème Brule?" she asked. "It's a sort of custard with a hard sugar top and berries… You've never had?" she asked. He shook his head. Hermione got a spoon and scooped a small piece up. "Here." He smiled as he moved his lips around the spoon. When he got the custard in his mouth he smiled.

"This is good very good." He said with a smile.

"It's my favorite dessert." She said taking her own spoon abandoning the chocolate cake. She smiled as she took a bite for herself before taking a sip of wine. "Tell me what your home is like." she said.

"My home?" he asked.

"Yeah…"

"Well…" he looked up in thought. "As I told you it's very large… A manor you see… We all haf our own wings… You'll be staying on mine." she nodded. "It's made out of red bricks and white walls. Each room is decorated by mother… It's hard to explain… Your home you said was smaller?"

"Yeah... It has three bedrooms two bathrooms and of course a kitchen which is the biggest on our street. My mother loves to cook so she had one of the walls knocked out so we could extend our counter space… It's a nice home…" she said quietly.

"What are your parents like?" Hermione smiled.

"Well here let me show you a picture…" she walked over to her bed and Viktor followed. "Here this is my mom..." he took the picture in his hands. It was a still photograph of a woman in her early forties. She had high cheek bones and warm brown eyes with curly brown hair. He smiled.

"You look a lot like her…" he said.

"That's quite a compliment." She said with a smile. "This here is my dad." She handed him a photo of both her parents this time. Her father was a bit more stern looking but had a pleasant smile. He had graying blonde hair and green eyes. "My dad is very protective of me you should know… When you meet him he'll probably put you through the ringer. He'll want to know everything about you…" he nodded.

"This is good… Normal thing for a father to do." He said.

"There's one more thing you should know though… My parents aren't exactly in support of… magic." She said putting the pictures down. "So in their presence, try not to use any…" he nodded.

"Do they support you?" He asked carefully.

"Oh yeah they understand I need to learn and they're always proud of me when they get my grades in potions and things like that… But they just don't want me to use magic for everyday things such as cleaning and cooking. They understand that when I use it it's because I really need to…" he nodded. "They uhm they also don't know about what I've done with Harry though." She said setting the pictures aside. He looked to her for a moment.

"They don't know about you going up against werewolves, Sirius black and the countless other dark things you haf faced?" he asked.

"Not even a little." She said. "My first year… Harry Ron and I we all got pretty banged up while trying to protect the philosophers stone… They said that if I ever got hurt again they would pull me from the magical world… So I made an agreement with Dumbledore to keep whatever happens with Harry Ron and I secretive with my parents. He understands that it's a necessity."

"Why not just refuse to get involved with dangerous tasks?" he asked.

"Because I can't." Hermione said to him with a small smile. "I promised Harry I'd never leave his side… That I'd be there with him right until the end…" he nodded remembering before that she had sworn that if it came down to it she would give her life for his.

"Then parents cannot know because if they took you from magical world you could not help Harry."

"Exactly… So mum's the word." She said. He nodded with a smile as she headed over to her record player.

"Does it bother you to keep secrets?" Hermione nodded as she looked through her music.

"Yes but… I have to… And some day when Voldemort is finally gone I'll sit my parents down and tell them everything." She said looking to him with an eager look before returning to her music. "Do you like Jazz? I could put some on…"

"Hermione Voldemort is gone…" she stopped before slowly turning to gaze at him.

"What?" she asked.

"He is gone. Harry killed him remember?" he looked at her for a long moment. "He is gone… right?" he asked.

"If Voldemort is truly dead and gone… Why would his death eaters still be walking around? Why would they have attacked the world cup?" it all made sense to him now he had never thought of it like that. "All I know is that over the past four years he's tried to slither his way back into power two times… Which tells me the next time he tries he just might succeed… He's had a lot of time to plan Viktor… He's back somehow I know he's back. He may not be as powerful as he once was but mark my words he's finding a way to get that power back."

"You shouldn't haf to worry about such things." He said as he walked to her.

"Someone has too." She said with a small smile. "Soon we might all have to."

"You think he will be coming back to full power soon?"

"Harry's name didn't end up in that cup by accident, I think somehow this tournament is being used to bring him back to his original state."

"Maybe Harry did in fact put it in luff." He regretted it the moment he said it.

"What?" she asked her eyes wide.

"Well… You know…" his eyes grew wide. "There's a small chance."

"No there's no chance Harry isn't that stupid." She now regretted her words. "Oh I didn't mean it like that…"

"You think I'm stupid?" he asked his arms crossing over his chest.

"What? No… But to Harry to enter this tournament at his age and skill level would just be a very bad idea besides it would just be asking for the death eaters to get involved." He slowly nodded now understanding what she meant.

"Still he-."

"No he couldn't okay because he said he didn't and Harry doesn't lie to me… Just like I don't lie to him…"

"You lied to him about us." He said, instantly her eyes narrowed.

"What no I didn't I hid us that's different." She said. "And I eventually told him."

"Maybe he'll eventually tell you." She looked at him for a long time.

"Viktor he looked me straight in the eyes and said he didn't do it… Harry doesn't lie to people straight to their face. Especially not me…" He slowly nodded his arms relaxing at his sides.

"I have soured the evening…" he said quietly.

"No…" She said.

_Kind of… _she thought as her hand went to the necklace he had given her just a few hours before.

"No I vill put pep in step once more." He said making her smile. "He moved his wand over the record player which began to play a soft tune. Hermione watched as he took off his jacket and folded it over a chair. "Shall we dance?" He took her in his arms and they began to move around the room. Hermione smiling as they did.

"So tell me… Have you figured out the egg yet?" She asked and he laughed.

"I just got it today luff." He said with a smile.

"Yeah but you need time to prepare for the next task… What if it's something Dangerous…"

"More dangerous than dragons?"

"Maybe." She said. "If you figure it out don't tell me okay because I'll just run to Harry and tell him and that's not fair." He nodded.

"Understood." He said with a smile.

"Is there anything in the egg though" she asked.

"Dah, something that glows and then a screeching noise."

"Odd." She said thinking it over.

"Very I can tell this task vill be harder to work out." She nodded.

"I hope it's not too dangerous…"

"Worried about me luff?" he asked.

"Maybe a little." She said. "Or maybe a lot…" he smiled.

"Hey don't smile at that… People have died in this tournament Viktor."

"Nothing's going to get me I'm too fast." he said proudly.

"I hope for both our sakes your right." She said.

"You'd be sad if something happened to me?" he asked as he twirled her slowly.

"Of course I would." She said in a matter of fact tone. "I was so scared when you faced the dragons I couldn't even watch…"

"But you watched Harry."

"Well I had to if anything went wrong the plan between Ron and I was to jump in the arena… But you know then it took to the skies… And well I can't fly." She said. "And Ron doesn't own his own broom…"

"Would you have jumped into the arena for me?"

"In a heartbeat." She said without so much thinking about it. "I had a time limit set if you weren't back in five minutes I was going to go check on you… You came back in four minutes six seconds…" He smiled.

"So am I to take from this that you care for me?" he asked as he twirled her in a circle and then dipped her back Hermione smiled up at him.

"Haven't I made that obvious?" he smiled as he pulled her back up hugging her closely to his body. His hand went through her smoothed hair slowly. His other hand holding hers over his heart. They slowly began to move again dancing easily to the music that swirled around them.

-o-

After dancing for hours and kissing throughout he had taken his leave knowing he couldn't stay. Fearing the charms on the room and what could happen to both Hermione and him if they got caught. That night he had slept easily, his mind filled with thoughts of Hermione. His only regret of the night was not telling her how he felt when adorning her with the necklace. The next day was an off day for the students at Hogwarts in celebration of the ending of the first task. Uniforms we're still to be in order. When he came into the great hall with Jamous he found a lot of eyes resting on him as he sat down.

"What's going on?" Jamous asked in Bulgarian. "The students are staring at you more than usual."

"I wouldn't be surprised if a tabloid had been released telling everyone I take enhancing potions for sport performance… My agent told me this might happen… How could anyone think I do that? I fly the way I do because I love the game… and I have very good broom of course." Jamous smiled before frowning.

"I don't think that's it…" Jamous said grabbing a paper. He handed it over Viktor took it with a thankful smile before his expression fell.

"Oh no." he said in English.

"Oh no is right Comrade…" Jamous said clapping him sympathetically on the back.

"Cheat!" they suddenly heard someone yell. They looked up to see Hermione Harry and Ron walked in.

"Mrs. Krum!" someone else shouted.

"What are they on about?" Ron asked.

"No idea…" Hermione said quietly.

"Did they mean Mr. Krum?" Ron asked.

"Hermione Hermione." Seamus rushed up to her stopping with a big smile as her friend continued on.

"Hey what's going on Seamus? How did that paper go over with Snape the one I helped you with?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"100 points." He said with a smile. "You should have seen his face though he completely didn't want to give it to me." He laughed.

"That's good that's real good."

"So uhm I was wondering if it's true?" he asked.

"If what's true?"

"Oh you haven't seen the paper today." He handed it to her. She stared down at the headline. Viktor watched her very carefully.

**HARRY POTTERS SECRET HEARTACHE**

**His great love and best friend Hermione Granger moves on to bigger better ****faster ****wizard! **

Hermione didn't say anything but took the paper to sit across from her friends. Seamus watched her with a shrug and headed back to the group who had dared him to ask her. Hermione stared at the article.

"I can't believe she's done it again!" she said a little loud drawing more eyes. "Listen to this. Hermione granger a _plain_ but ambitious girl seems to be developing a taste for famous wizards… Her latest prey sources report is none other than Bulgarian bon bon Viktor Krum…" she looked to Harry with a pleading look, he looked equally angry. "No report on how Harry potter is taking this latest emotional blow."

"So… Uhm is it true?" she jumped slightly not realizing Fred had sat down right by her along with George.

"No." Hermione said standing. "I'm going to the Library." She went to walk only to nearly run straight into Malfoy. Viktor stood only to have Jamous grip his arm and make him sit.

"You have to sit this fight out… If you get involved everyone will know you're with her… And then it will become dangerous remember what your fan girls did to Cecil she nearly died…" Viktor slowly nodded.

"Here she is Miss Viktor Krum…" Malfoy said.

"I believe the suffix you were looking for if I was with him would have been Mrs. Not Miss." She said.

"Oh you're not with him huh?" he asked as she walked away.

"Nope!"

"Then where did you get that necklace around your neck?" she stopped.

"This?" she asked pulling out the gift Viktor had given her and turning to look at him. "It's an antique has been passed down my family for generations…" she said. He walked over to her as everyone in the hall turned to watch.

"Really… Because this is if I'm not mistaken Star Jem which is a magical property." He said. "Why would your muggle family have a magical property in their family? Hmm?"

"I knew it…" "She is with him!" "oh my god how did she get him!?" many whispers spread through the hall. Malfoy went to walk away.

"Maybe because Robert Hilthwall of the great Hilthwall magical line though born non magical was born with a great mind. In 1562 he realized that though he did not have magical abilities he could still profit from the magical world. He mined Star Jem and sold it to muggle companies as diamonds… It took the ministry 50 years to shut him down which meant that over 3000 star jem pieces had already been sold into Muggle production… Including this." She held it up. "It's just a coincidence my family had it you see. My mum gave it to me for my birthday…"

"How did your family afford such an expensive piece?" he asked. "Even back then it as expensive over in muggle cash 3000 euro."

"Her family has money you daft prick." Harry said quietly grabbing Hermione's arm and wheeling her away.

"Going to go talk to your lost love Potter!" he called while many just stared at Malfoy.

"Nice leap there Slytherin…" Fred muttered passing him.

"Yeah everyone knows about the muggle star Jem incident." George said.

"I saw them together!" Malfoy shouted.

"Yeah right." Ginny said. "Looks like someone else must be in love with her!" many laughed.

"This isn't over I'll prove it!" Malfoy turned and stopped seeing the dark look in the Bulgarians eyes.

"I want him crushed…" Viktor said in Bulgarian.

"I'll get the boys together…" Jamous said with a nod. Viktor got up and stared the boy down before taking his leave of the great hall.

-o-

Viktor searched the whole library before finally going to the stacks. He found Hermione next to a boy he had seen her with before.

"Here you go Neville thanks for bringing those books back." She handed him a card. "This will give you permission into the restricted section."

"Is the book I'm getting dangerous?"

"No…" Hermione said thumbing her necklace. "It's just because it's very rare so they wanted to make sure its protected."

"Thanks Mione." He said.

"No problem." He walked off. Viktor smiled as the boy didn't even so much give him a look his nose too deep in a book to see him. He was beginning to really enjoy the library. He watched Hermione get up on a ladder and moved to the very top of the stacks. He smiled as he watched her continue to thumb the pendant he had gotten her.

"Hermyknee?" he asked. She looked down with a smile.

"Viktor what are you doing here?" she asked climbing down the stacks with a smile.

"I was looking for you." He said with a small. "Was 'fraid you were upset." He said.

"Why would I be upset?"

"Because of the things in the prophet."

"Oh I was in the beginning but just because Harry was in there with me… He hates it when the prophet smears him… At first they never did but the rate of Harry Potter stories is on the rise… The last thing he needed was a love triangle story." She said. "Then my little rant on Malfoy abolished any thoughts on us being an item." She said with a smile as she headed past him. "Speaking of us… I wrote to your parents told them I'm coming over Christmas break."

"Oh so did I. how did you know where to write?"

"Your mum told me before she left." She said with a smile.

"You haf hit it off?"

"Yeah she's really very kind." She said with a smile as she grabbed a discarded book she put it up into the air and it flew away. They stopped walking together to find a group of fan girls glaring at them. "Uhm… Why are they looking at you like that?"

"Not looking at me luff… Looking at you."

"They look like they're plotting something." Hermione said before walking over to them. "Oh look you still have no books." She said. "From this point on your banished from the library unless you get written permission from the head of your house… Understand?" they slowly stood.

"Whore." One girl said.

"That's funny coming from you." Hermione fired back while the girls all gasped and Viktor smiled. "Now get out of my library." They all left.

"Hey mione?" she jumped and turned to see Seamus. She looked over his shoulder to see Viktor sitting on a desk waiting for her with a pleasant smile.

_I love it when she yells at fan girls… _he thought.

"Hey can I help you find something?" she asked walking over to a pile of books right near Viktor.

"Uhm… Well no." Seamus said. "I didn't come here for texts."

"What did you come here for then?" she asked looking to him. "More potions help?"

"Uhm well yes always." He said making her laugh which only made him smile broader. "Look I've just learned… Well through the grape vine. There's going to be a ball here at Hogwarts and-."

"And you want to know if Ginny is taken." Hermione said. "I don't think she is but you should get a move on if you're going to ask her two other boys have inquired if her hand as been taken. And I think I saw her with a Durmstrang student a night ago."

"Well uhm that's great she's got someone but I'm not interested in her."

"Oh?" Hermione asked looking to him.

"I mean she's great and pretty… But not as much as you." Viktor straightened up hearing the course in which their conversation was going.

"I'm sorry?" Hermione asked.

"Well I mean you must know." Seamus said with a smile. "You've grown up in all… the…" he stopped. "What I mean is that would you want to go to the ball with me?"

"Oh uhm… Seamus that's really nice of you to ask…"

"But someone else has asked you?"

"Uhm…" she looked to Viktor. "No…" he motioned to himself then her and nodded his head quickly. "Yes?" she asked he instantly nodded. "Yes! Someone has asked me." she said with an excited laugh before looking to a confused looking Seamus. "I'm sorry Seamus." She said toning it down.

"No I'm just sorry I didn't beat who ever asked you to the punch." He said with a small smile.

"You know Seamus I know someone who really wants to go with you though."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah her name is Rosey Dawns… Every time you come in here she's always smiling at you and you never notice." She pointed to a girl around their age in Ravenclaw uniforms and glasses. She had long blonde hair and deep green eyes. "Irish too."

"No way." he said.

"Way… You should go get to know her…" Hermione looked around and pulled a book. "This is the book she pulls out the most… Ask her if she knows anything about it."

"Thanks Mione." He said with a smile as he took the book and waltzed over to the girl who blushed deeply as he did.

"This was nice of you." Viktor said with a smile as he walked over to her.

"Is there really going to be a ball?" she asked looking to him.

"Yes there is." Viktor said.

"And we're going?" she asked.

"I don't see why not." Hermione smiled as she looked both ways and give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Viktor!" they jumped but relaxed when they saw Jamous running towards them.

"No running in the library…" Hermione said. "You might trip and fall."

"Oh sorry Hermyknee." He said with a smile. "Viktor the boys are ready to take out… The snake." He said in Bulgarian.

"Very good..." he said with a smile before turning to Hermione.

"We haf to go now." He kissed her on the forehead. "I will see you tonight luff." She nodded with a raised eyebrow as she watched the guys leave. Hermione thumbed her necklace. She felt strange and a little unsure. Before she knew it she had put her book down and had begun to follow the two Durmstrang boys.


	26. In Ruins

Viktor and Jamous walked into a class room to see Crabbe Goyle and Malfoy on the ground. The two big teens were bleeding from their mouths and had bruises upon their cheek. While Malfoy was still un touched. He looked to his three other friends.

"You weren't supposed to hit them." Viktor scolded in Bulgarian.

"They struggled." His friend Benson said with a shrug.

"I thought we were supposed to hurt them…" another one said his eyes staring into Malfoy.

"Yes Viktor they did attack you and Hermione." his other friend Isaac said.

"Hermione wanted them untouched." Viktor said.

"Hermione ha!" Malfoy said standing slowly. That's all he had caught through the Bulgarian dialogue. "I knew this was about that stupid mudblood." Viktor's fist suddenly slammed itself into the blondes cheek knocking him back a good fifteen feet before he finally fell back crashing into a bunch of desks.

"Nice hit." Jamous said.

"Don't ever call her that!" Viktor yelled. Crabbe and Goyle helped Malfoy onto his feet.

"Mudblood mud blood mud blood!" Malfoy spat. Before Viktor could stop his friends they had rushed forward and started beating them

"Why are they hurting them it's not like Hermione is their girlfriend?" Viktor asked.

"Everyone likes Hermygknee…" Jamous said with a small smile. "Okay get off them get off them!" he said moving forward. Viktor sighed as his friends slowly backed away revealing the bloodied slytherins.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?" They all turned to see Hermione who rushed past them over to the slytherin boys. She kneeled beside them taking out her wand. "Here tilt your head Crabbe." They watched with wide eyes as she tended to the slytherins. "Do as I say or you'll choke…" he slowly nodded.

"She's right listen to her!" Crabbe called as blood poured from his mouth.

"My nose won't stop bleeding!" Malfoy called.

"Here… Episky." his nose gave a loud crunch.

"Oh you filthy mudblood!" he shouted in pain.

"She's trying to help you!" Jamous said.

"I'll have you all gutted for this!" he shouted as the three boys got up and started to run.

"You tell anyone and I'll tell Dumbledore how you tried to kill Me." she said. He looked to her.

"He already knows about the library." Draco said.

"But not the other time." Hermione said they locked eyes for a long moment.

"I won't miss next time Granger… Your time is coming you dirty blooded whore…" he looked to Viktor. "You won't be here next year I'll wait till then…" With that they ran out. Hermione looked to Jamous and the other Bulgarians.

"Ve Vell just be going then…" Isaac said. "Bye hermannane." All at once they left. Viktor went to run as well only to have the door shut on him all on its own. He turned to see Hermione who had a dark look.

"Want to tell me what was going on here?" she asked.

"I did not hit those pigs." He said. "Well I hit malvoy but once."

"Once is too much Viktor." She said walking to him. "You beat the crap out of him and-."

"Not me them!" he said pointing behind him to signify his friends who had just left. "He called you mudblood he called you things!"

"I can handle being called a mudblood."

"No you can't it hurts your feelings I know it does."

"The second you had your friends beat the hell out of Malfoy Crabbe and Goyle... You sunk to their level…" he looked at her for a long moment. "You did to them what they did to us in the library…"

"Are you saying I am like them?" asked quietly.

"There's a lot of blood on the floor what do you think?" she asked before walking past him.

"Where are you going luff?" he asked turning with a pleading look.

"I have to go think…" she said before walking out the door. Viktor glanced at the small puddle of blood that had settled upon the stone floor.

"Did we get you in trouble comrade?" Jamous asked walking back in with the friends.

"No… no… _I_ got _me _in trouble…"

-o-

Hermione moved through the now empty library. It was nearing closing time and no students but her were inside. She hadn't bothered going to lunch or to dinner. She didn't want the chance to see Viktor. She felt bad about what she had said to him about him sinking to their level. On the other hand she didn't like the fact he had beat the hell out of Malfoy and their goons.

_Who are you kidding you didn't mind that… What you minded was the fact that… What did you mind? Did it scare you the amount of damage he had done to the others. Are you afraid he'll fly off the handle like that at you? _

Hermione leaned against the table a condensed version of Hogwarts a history in hand. Her mind really was troubled by it. In truth Viktor had scared her a bit. She had seen the way he had looked down on Draco he had hatred and contempt in his eyes. It was the same way Malfoy looked at her, or any other pureblood extremist who wished her harm.

_He was trying to in his own way protect you… he's a hot blooded male he doesn't understand talking can do good. _

A throat cleared behind her she jumped before turning and looking at a Slytherin seventh year a book in hand.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes I need the second volume for this and I can't seem to find it anywhere…"

"Have you checked the records?" she asked. He gave her a strange look. "Come with me I'll see if it's in the library." She knew he was a Slytherin but she had also seen this same boy at the library a lot. He tended to stray from his own house and kept company with hufflepuffs. He was always very quiet.

"I see you in here a lot." Hermione said.

"I like to read." He said simply as they entered the stacks.

"So… You're looking for Hogwarts a history volume 2?" she asked climbing up the ladder.

"Yeah I just got through reading volume one."

"Fascinating read isn't it?" she asked. The slytherin actually smiled at her.

"Yeah it is. Have you read the second one?"

"Yes I have, you should love chapter 126 it's all about the history of Slytherin house. Oh look it's still in the library." She climbed down. "Come with me." she said with a smile.

"Then I might just skip that chapter…"

"You're not a fan of your own house?"

"Is any one a fan of my house other than their extremist slytherins?" he asked. "I hate the way they treat everyone…" he muttered.

"Then you might want to read that chapter." She said pulling the book and turning. "It has a lot of stories about students who switched out of it."

"You can do that?" he asked.

"If you really want to."

"Thanks." He said with a smile. "I'm David by the way." They shook hands.

"I'm Hermione."

"I knew that but it's nice to meet you anyway." With that he headed off with a pleasant look.

"Hmm... looks like there are still some good ones out there." After an hour Hermione began to make her rounds to make sure no other students were left in the library. She found the last study room and smiled seeing David sitting inside. "Hey David?" she asked. When he didn't answer she smiled.

_Must be really caught up in that book. _ She walked over to him and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"David?" he suddenly stood book in hand and smacked her across the face with it. Hermione fell to the ground and slowly looked up while cupping her cheek. His eyes were clouded over and his mouth in a vicious snarl. "Merlin… Here we go…" She muttered.

-o-

Viktor walked towards the library. It was closing time and he had wished to meet Hermione outside as she locked it. He needed to speak with her. To apologize for flying off the handle the way he had done. When he got to the doors he stopped, they weren't closed as he expected with Hermione locking them they were instead wide open. He pulled out his pocket watch.

_Five minutes past… That's not like her… _he heard a loud scream.

"Hermione!" he shouted rushing in. He moved through the many aisles and stopped when he heard another scream.

"David stop!" he heard her shout. "This isn't you!" he watched in horror as Hermione was pushed over the edge of a railing she flipped over and caught herself. He rushed towards her to catch her but she fell smashing against a table before dropping to the stone floor. The boy after her rushed jumping right off the railing and landing onto of Hermione like an animal. Hermione placed her hand against his chest. He screamed as he flew back fifty feet into a wall. Hermione slowly got to her feet instead of running away like he expected she rushed forward her Wand in hand.

"Hermione!" Viktor shouted.

"Get help!" she yelled. "He's bewitched get help!" he nodded and ran knowing she could hold her own at this point. He rushed to the exit of the library and spotted a few teachers.

"You there!" he called. Snape and McGonagall turned. "We need help!" He rushed back in the teachers quickly following. They rushed around the corner to see Hermione was standing over a boy her hand holding onto his robe her wand pointed straight under his jaw. He was jerking under her hissing and screaming.

"What is going on here?" McGonagall asked.

"He's bewitched…" Hermione said. "Attacked me out of nowhere…" she said. Snape walked around. "I'm right aren't I?" she asked as he looked him over. "Imperious curse?"

"None of our students know-."

"Yes they do… Thanks to professor moody he showed us wand movement and everything." She said.

"I said no don't hire the old mad auror why not hire the guy who's been waiting for years on end… But no you go for the guy whose missing an eye leg and his bloody brain… Good job… Real great… Can't wait to see the killing curse used next…" Snape muttered grabbing the slytherin as he dragged him away. David reached and snapped at Hermione.

"Dirty blood!" he shouted. "Dirty blood!" Hermione watched as the teachers left. Viktor walked over to Hermione.

"That was so weird one hour we were talking about him and how he hated Slytherins and then the next he goes and attacks me…" Viktor moved his thumb slowly across a bruise and gash on her cheek.

"Let's go to hospital wing…' he said.

"I'm okay." She said. He pulled back his hand to show blood. "Just heal it for me I'm un scathed other than that."

"Are you sure?" Hermione twisted and smiled.

"Yeah no other pain… I really thought I was going to break something when I fell though."

"I thought you had…" he said as he waved her wand over her face. When he was done he moved his thumb over the perfect skin.

"I'm glad you showed up." she said.

"As am I." he said. "It looked like you were holding your own."

"I was trying… Before I wasn't pulling out my wand because he was bewitched it would have been wrong to curse him… Not his fault." She leaned against a table. "One second he was fine the next he was… Vicious…"

"I am glad you are not hurt." He said.

"Me too… I don't think I can handle being seriously injured one more time in this library… Honestly this place needs better safety charms… There should be no spell casting in here… and a violence barrier… You know I'm talking to Dumbledore about that." She said.

"You should." Silence fell upon them.

"Well…" she said. "I'm going to start closing down the library…" Viktor didn't know why but he didn't say anything as she walked away. Instead he slowly headed to the front of the library. He looked over his shoulder to see she was putting the last of the books away. He walked out and waited. Hermione came out a few minutes later and pulled the doors shut and then locked them. She slowly turned to Viktor. "I have to go to my common room now…" she said quietly.

"Right…" he said with a nod.

"Night Viktor…"

"Good night…" he watched her walk away. Once again he didn't know why he let her do that. He had much to say he just didn't know how.

-o-

Hermione walked in her room and slowly closed the door. She felt awful. Not because of how she was attacked but because of the things going on between her in Viktor. She didn't like how it made her feel. She walked over to her bed and sat down kicking off her shoes as she did. She slowly undid her tie as her mind raced.

_Is this a fight? Is this considered a fight? I didn't yell at him… I just… I didn't like what him and his friends did… What his friends did he only hit Malfoy once. But he didn't step in and stop it! _She peeled off her jacket leaving her white button down shirt on. _I'm so wrong aren't I!? _she stood.

"Oh god I'm stupid!" she said standing. "Why am I mad at him he defended my honor for crying out loud? Malfoy got what he disserved. I mean he nearly killed me and Viktor." She said out loud. "I need to apologize I need to make things right… Yes… Okay what to wear." She turned with a smile and rushed to her closet. "Wait… The cloak I need the cloak." It would make sure she got their faster if she could just run without worry of being seen.

-o-

Hermione smiled as she and Harry went through the hallways his cloak held in hand.

"You really didn't have to come Harry." Hermione said.

"No way I heard about the attack in the library… No way you're walking around here alone at least not at night… Not to mention last time I let the twins use this they lost it. Dropped it on the floor somewhere and somehow they couldn't find it… Took me the Accio charm to get it back."

"I wouldn't lose it."

"Sorry but this is the only thing I have of my dad's." He said looking down at it.

"That's true… At least you found it though."

"Yeah." He said with a smile. "Besides you'll want someone to walk back with…" he nudged her. "If you walk back."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"You two… You're snogging aren't you?" she slapped his arm.

"Harry…"

"Oh that blush is a yes." He said with his own smile. "I'm glad you're happy Hermione…"

"Me too… But what about you when are you going to stop gawking at Cho and start snogging Cho?"

"Hopefully soon." They both laughed.

"No filch… That's weird isn't it?" Hermione asked as they exited the castle.

"I heard Mrs. Filch was sick the cat you know…"

"That's too bad." She said.

"I don't know why but I really dislike that cat something about the eyes."

"Well they're red Harry."

"Yeah that's it… She's got devil eyes." Hermione just laughed. When they got to the cabin Hermione smiled.

"Wait here for me?"

"Yeah take your time… Gunna look at the lake." He said with a smile.

"Thanks for coming with me Harry." He nodded at her before walking over to a boulder and sitting down the cloak held firmly in his hands over his lap.

Hermione walked to the door of the cabin with a calming breath. She never liked saying sorry but she was never to with hold it when she knew it was in order. She went to knock on the door only to find it was somewhat open. She knocked on it before slightly pushing it open. She felt like something was wrong. She peeked her head in.

"Viktor?" she asked softly as she looked around. Suddenly she stopped a naked woman was lying in his bed.

"Uhm…" the young woman sat up hugging the sheets to herself. "Can I help you?"

"Uhm…" Hermione's voice caught in her throat.

"Sweetie if you're here to offer yourself to Krum… You're a little too late." She stretched. "Though I tell you it was much like climbing mount Everest… The goal was a little hard to obtain but completely worth it in the end…" Hermione didn't know what to do. "Uhm… Can you leave he'll be back any moment… And I'd fancy another round."

"I'm… I'm sorry…So sorry…" she shook her head as the tears started to come. She ran from the house the door slamming behind her. She looked to see Viktor and Harry standing together talking at the lake.

"Hey mione!" Harry waved. Hermione stared at Viktor who had flowers in hand. She couldn't meet his eyes she just took off running. "Hey Hermione!" Hary called.

"Mina!?" Viktor called. Harry looked to Viktor before looking to the house. He rushed over to the cabin and burst through the doors. He stared at a naked woman holding hseets to her body as she sat up on Viktor's bed.

"Oh my…" she said. "The boy who lived…"

"That son of a bitch…" Harry turned and left he ran right up to Viktor and slammed his fist against his jaw. To both their surprise Viktor dropped to the ground cradling his face.

"What the hell is going on!?" Viktor shouted.

"Hermione wait!" Harry bellowed as he rushed after his friend who was most likely long gone. He could hear Viktor shouting something behind him in Bulgarian but he took no mind. Viktor slowly picked himself up off the ground the flowers he had brought back to his cabin completely crumbled. He slowly walked to the cabin and peeked through the door.

"Hey there Vicky…" he tilted his head before sighing heavily. The woman jumped at his sudden angry look.

"God damn it!"

"What?" she asked. He had shouted something in Bulgarian at her before grabbing her by the arm and wheeling her out of the cabin.

"Get out!" he said.

"But Viktor love!" she said.

"I am not your luff that girl you just made run off that is my luff… Take clothes get away from me. If I ever see you again I will get authorities involved!"

"But you love me!"

"We've been over this I don't want to sleep with you I don't ever want to see you!" he slammed the door on her face. He had no clue what to do. That woman was nothing but an obsessed fan he was hoping coming to Hogwarts would have ditched.

"Can I have my clothes?!" she called form outside. Viktor sighed grabbed the bundle and threw them out the window. "Thank you!" he sighed running his fingers through his hair.

"This day keeps getting worse and worse!" he bellowed.

-o-

Hermione rushed past many people in the common room. She ran up to her room and slammed the door shut. She slowly slid down the door completely breaking down. She'd never been so upset in her life. Her chest ached; there was a hollowness to her stomach. A harsh sob very suddenly escaped her.

"No stop." Hermione said to herself. "Get a hold of yourself this is stupid!" she slammed her head back against the door. She pulled her feet to her chest and cradled her head in her hands. She heard a knock.

"Hermione!" Harry called nearly slamming into her door. He had expected it to give way but instead it stood firm.

"Leave me be!" she called. "I need to be alone."

"Hermione please let me-…" his voice faded as he slid down the stair case that collapsed under his male feet per the rules. A few seconds later she heard him slam against the door again. "Please let me in! I can't hold on to your handle forever!"

"I need… I need to be alone." She said softly.

"Forget about him Hermione…" she shook her head. She didn't know if that was possible. Until that moment she didn't realize how attached she had become to the Bulgarian.

"Please… Please Harry leave me alone.." she said softly.

"Alright… But we're talking tomorrow." He said.

"Alright…" he slowly nodded before looking down at the collapsed floor. "This is going to hurt." He let for of the handle and began to slide. When she heard him leave Hermione continued to cry.

"I was so stupid… so very stupid…" she looked to the pendant that hung right in front of her hands. She took it and looked it over.

"_For my English rose…" _his kind words echoed through her head. She no longer believed them. How could she? How could he have ever had feelings for her? She heard a knock and turned to the door.

"Harry please go away…"

"It's not Harry its Ginny…" Hermione didn't know why but she opened the door. "What's happened?" she asked seeing the state of her friend.

"He… He cheated on me…" Hermione said her voice breaking. Ginny shut the door and watched as Hermione walked to her bed and sat down. A soft sob escaped her as she buried her face in her hands. "I'm so stupid!" a muffled shout came. Ginny rushed to her friend's side and threw her arms around her. Hermione leaned into Ginny, the contact had only made more tears come.

Viktor flew through the air when he got to Hermione's window he stopped. He could see her inside her friend Ginny's arms around her. He could hear the sound of her crying from where he levitated.

_Tonight isn't night to talk about it… She's too upset and angry… She won't hear anything I say only what she wants to hear… that I cheated and am bad man… I can understand this… I did same thing to her when I thought she was with Harry… I only heard want I wanted to hear… _he started to fly way. But instead of heading to his cabin he headed to the boat. When he landed he walked past many of his comrades who clapped him on the back and bid him good night. He walked down into the under belly of the ship and knocked on a door.

"Coming!" he heard Jamous shout. When the door opened his friends smiling face fell. "Viktor what is it?" he asked.

"Everything is in ruins… I don't know what to do…"

"Come in my friend." Jamous said stepping aside. "We will figure out whatever is going on together…" 


	27. Aftermath

Viktor walked down into the great hall to see Hermione and her friends sitting closely together. Ginny and Harry on either side of her. She looked better then he thought, in fact she looked really good. She was laughing at something Harry was saying.

"She looks okay…" Jamous whispered to his friend as they sat down.

"Okay say something else and I'll pretend to look like I'm functioning." Hermione whispered to Harry.

"Hippogriff." He said she laughed wildly which made Harry not able to conceal his own laughter.

"Is it working?" she asked softly.

"Oh yeah… He looks thoroughly confused." Ginny said.

"You know who's confused?" Ron asked making his friends and sister look to him. "Me. what the bloody hell is going on?!"

"I need to go…" Hermione said quietly. "I can feel his eyes on me…" she said picking at her food.

"Whose eyes?" Ron asked looking around. There were at least ten Bulgarians looking at her.

_Why are they all looking at her… _he thought as he raised an eyebrow.

"Okay laugh before you leave…" Harry said.

"Right…" Hermione stood with a smile before laughing.

"I'll see you guy's later." She said before turning and heading out. Viktor went to stand only to have Jamous grab his arm and keep him from getting up.

"You get up and go after her the boy who lived is going to show you how he killed you know who." Viktor looked to see Harry giving him a death glare. "Wait for lunch to come then she'll get the owl from you and all will be okay." Viktor nodded.

"You're right…" today was a weekend so no classes were scheduled. Viktor had gone to the library just to get a peek at Hermione but he couldn't find her anywhere. He left heading to the great hall to wait for lunch. Hermione peeked around the wall that concealed the stacks to watch him walk away. His pendant held between her two fingers. She slowly backed up into the dark area and sat down on an old book case that had long been forgotten.

"Why does this all seem so wrong?" she asked herself before looking down at the pendent which lay in her palm. She watched as one of her tears landed right in the middle of it. "Why do I want him back?"

-o-

Ginny had found Hermione in the stacks a palm full of her own tears resting over the star jem rose. With a joke and a few threats on Viktors life Hermione was back to laughing. So together they headed to the great hall for some early lunch. When they walked into the large dining area it was to see Viktor and Jamous sitting close to each other watching their every move.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked sitting down beside Harry.

"No idea… I think he's watching the blue birds…" he said.

"Blue birds?" Hermione asked.

"It's what we guys call the Beauxbatons girls…" he said with a cheeky smile.

"That's awful." Hermione scolded.

"And yet we all just don't feel all that bad." She smiled at her friends antics.

"Oh look owls are here." Ginny said looking up. To Hermione's surprise she had mail.

"Here it is… She'll forgive you right away." Jamous said with an eager smile. They watched as she opened it. "We worked on it all night… No way she won't… Forgive... You…" Jamous ate his words as Hermione suddenly got up threw the letter down and stormed out.

"What went wrong?" Viktor asked his friend.

"I have no clue…" he couldn't stop Viktor as he walked after her. When Viktor got outside the hall he was caught by someone. He turned to see Harry looking livid.

"Tell your new girlfriend to leave Hermione the hell alone!" he shouted shoving the envelope into his chest so hard it made him stumble back. He took out an opened letter from the envelope and stared in horror.

_ Dear miss Granger, _

_I understand you have been having a relationship with one Viktor Krum… If I had known I wouldn't have acted the way I did to you in the cabin… You should know though that we have been together for a long time… He may have proclaimed love to you but in fact it was lies… cut your losses some girls can't handle having a relationship with a Quidditch star… I myself have caught him cheating on me more than 6 times… You didn't find it odd he wanted to keep you a secret? _

_ So sorry about what happened, _

_Olivia Benchard. _

The letter crumbled in his hand. His heart was racing so fast. He hadn't felt this angry since the day Malfoy had attacked him and Hermione in the library.

"What happened?" Jamous asked coming to his side.

"Contact my agent tell him to fix this." He gave his letter to Jamous before running off. His friend looked down at it.

"Not her again…" Jamous muttered seeing the name at the end of the letter. He went to turn but jumped when he found a short skinny red head looking up at him.

"You're Viktor's friend…"

"Yeah…" he said. "You're Hermione's friend…" she held up a letter. The one Hermione was supposed to read, the one from Viktor.

"I read Viktor's real letter… We need to chat…" Jamous smiled.

-o-

Hermione looked at her clock. Closing time at the library. She had been shut up in the most secret of study rooms the whole day. She hadn't been studying at all though. She had instead been staring blankly into a book which she pretended to read. She came out of the room and headed down the stairs that led to the main library. As she walked through she found tons of books completely out of place. Over the course of an hour she put at least 75 books back to their rightful place. When she was done she went to the door and shut it. Not locking it yet as she had to go through the return bin. She picked it up and started walking around the library.

"How difficult is it to put your own bloody books away?" she muttered to herself. She knew it was her job to put them away if they were returned but she still felt the need to complain. After twelve books she reached for the last one and stopped when she saw the title. She put the bin down and leaned against a table.

_**A SEPARATE PEACE **_

_**JOHN KNOWLES **_

_Bulgarian adaption _

She had been looking for it the day Viktor had first asked her out. She gave a watery smile as she looked down at it. She wiped any tears that fell away as she slowly headed to the Muggle section. She climbed up the ladder that Viktor had rescued her from many times. She slowly put the book in its rightful place. She looked at it for a long moment before climbing down. When her feet touched the ground she didn't relinquish the ladder she just kept staring forward.

"I never knew I could be hurt so terribly…" she whispered to herself.

"Did not mean to hurt luff." Her hands gripped onto the ladder.

"The library is closed… Please leave." Viktor stared at her back.

"That voman-."

"Was gorgeous and a whore…" Hermione said turning. "I hope you had fun…"

"There was no fun…" he said quickly. "I didn't sleep with her Hermione."

"So she what tripped into your bed naked?" she asked.

"She snuck in bed naked… That voman is terrible voman… She's broken up six of past relationships… I haf never made deal about it because I did not care for them as I do you."

"Shut up and get out." Hermione said as she went to walk past him. He caught her by her arms and wheeled her around.

"I wouldn't cheat on you!"

"You were bringing her back flowers to the cabin she said you were coming back… She said a lot of things."

"Flowers were for you." He said. "I felt bad about our little tiff we had about Malfoy and goons… So I got you flowers… I was coming back from broom so I could fly to your window…"

"Why would that woman just show up in your bed naked Viktor answer me that." She said poking him hard int eh chest.

"Because I am Krum." He said.

"What does that even mean?" she asked.

"I am Quidditch star I haf fans!"

"Oh please." She pushed him back causing him to release her. He froze.

_She doesn't think I'm that famous because she doesn't care about fame. I never thought that trait would work against me! _

"I haf standing restraining order against her I swear!" he said rushing after her.

"She wrote to me told me all about you. Said I wasn't cut out to be a Quidditch pros girlfriend. I think she's right… I never thought of you that way so I never conceived that you would be some famous play boy Git!" she said turning and glaring into him.

"You trust some voman over me. Me? Who you know!"

"She was naked Viktor it's hard to ignore!"

"She was naked because she wanted to seduce me!"

"Like you're so special!"

"To them I am!" he said. She went to walk away only to have her grab her.

"Let me go!" she shouted.

"Not until you listen! I had no reason to sleep wiff such a voman you are my voman now!"

"I'm not yours!" she shouted slapping his hands away and jumping back before he could grab her. "Not now not ever!" she took off her necklace and threw it Viktor who easily catching it. "I don't ever want to see you again!" he looked up slowly to meet her tear filled eyes. "No one makes me feel this way and then just gets away with it…" she said.

"Are you mad at me because of what you think I did…" he said looking down at the pendant. "Or because of how it made you feel…" he slowly looked to her to see she was glaring daggers into him.

"Get out." She said through gritted teeth.

"I can't." he said.

"Yes you can move your feet and get the hell out of here!" She shouted pointing towards the front doors.

"Can't leave not until you know truth."

"I don't care about the truth… You slept with her fine, I really don't give a damn. You didn't sleep with her still doesn't make a difference to me. You know what if you won't leave I will…" she stormed off. Viktor rushed after her and grabbed her arm and wheeled her around. "Stop throwing me about like I'm some rag doll!" he rested a hand on her tear stained cheek. Hermione eyes grew wide as she fell forward something foreign rushing into her head.

"Stop." She said putting her hand on his chest. He felt a power begin to surge into him but he didn't budge.

"Let the memory in! Please Hermione." her eyes shut tightly as she became very drained and slumped even further into his arms.

_Harry turned and left he ran right up to Viktor and slammed his fist against his jaw. To both their surprise Viktor dropped to the ground cradling his face. _

"_What the hell is going on!" Viktor shouted. _

"_Hermione wait!" Harry bellowed. _

_Slowly Viktor picked himself up off the ground the flowers he had brought back to his cabin completely crumbled. He slowly walked to the cabin and peeked through the door._

"_Hey there Vicky…" he tilted his head before sighing heavily. The woman jumped at his suddenly angry look. _

"_God damn it!" _

"_What?" she asked. He had shouted something in Bulgarian at her before grabbing her by the arm and wheeling her out of the cabin. _

"_Get out!" he said. _

"_But Viktor love!" she said. _

"_I am not your luff that girl you just made run off that is my luff… Take clothes get away from me. If I ever see you again I will get authorities involved!" _

"_But you love me!" _

"_We've been over this I don't want to sleep with you I don't ever want to see you!" he slammed the door on her face. _

"_Can I have my clothes?!" she called form outside. Viktor sighed grabbing the bundle and threw them out the window. "Thank you!" he sighed running his fingers through his hair. _

"_This day keeps getting worse and worse!" he bellowed. _

A bright light burst in front of her eyes as she fell back wards to the ground. Viktor laying over her slightly. She pushed him off and slowly backed away her chest heaving.

"What was that?" she asked closing her eyes quickly. She had seen the memory felt the memory from the anger he had to the confusion even to the miraculously hard punch Harry had sent slamming across Viktors cheek.

"I put my memory in your head…"

"That impossible… Memoratic transfer hasn't been seen in wizards since 1923…" she said her chest heaving.

"Not seen but not gone…" he said walking over to her and sitting down beside her on the floor. She backed herself away from him.

"That was highly intrusive…" she said quietly.

"You weren't listening luff… You were just going to leave without knowing… I couldn't let you walk out on me like that."

"So that woman… Has she done this before because that memory felt familiar."

"Yes she has…I've contacted my agent who will rid us of her…"

"So that letter…"

"borus." He said.

"You mean bogus…"

"Yes this is what I said." he said nodding.

"It's just… When I walked in…" Viktor had pulled her memories from her mind. "Just seemed like she had been there for a while…"

"You were very upset…" she looked to him. "Broke heart…" he said quietly.

"I wouldn't say th-."

"I know this now…" he pointed to his head. She stood Viktor watching her moves.

"Then you also know I will never be hurt like that again…" she said quietly. Viktor slowly stood.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I uhm… I don't think I should be with you anymore." She slowly turned. "She was right I'm not the kind of girl who can watch girls fawn over you and throw themselves at you… and if this relationship lasts I don't know if I can ever stand to walk in on another girl in your bed…"

"You won't ever." He said in panic as he walked quickly to her and taking her hands, the necklace he gave her still held within his.

"Viktor…"

"Give us chance…"

"I just didn't like the pain I felt…"

"You won't ever feel pain like this again I swear it…" he said. "Okay? So please put necklace on… Put necklace on and we well be together again and we will be happy. Be very happy." Hermione looked to him. "Mina please…" he said using her nickname.

_Please don't break it off… _ Viktor thought.

_I can't leave him… Every time I go to walk away pain fills my chest… I can't leave someone I love… _Hermione looked down at their hands. _I love him… I didn't know it until now… I can't walk away not with my heart screaming at me the way it is… _

"Please Mina…" Viktor pleaded. "Please do not leaf me…"

"Okay…" Hermione said softly.

"You'll stay with me?" he asked. She nodded.

"I'll be with you." He laughed and threw his arms around her hugging her closely. Hermione smiled into his shoulder as her own arms moved around him holding him tightly.

_Walking away didn't feel right… But this does… Whenever girls start to fawn over him or try to seduce him. I need to remember how I feel now. I have to be stronger for him and for myself. _They both pulled away at the same time she smiled as Viktor draped the necklace around her neck.

"Viktor…" she said quietly. He looked her over with a smile while nodding. "I uhm… I… I'm sorry." He had sworn she was going to say something else, something he had been wanting to say or hear her say for a while.

"I am as vell." He said before he captured her lips with his. Hermione smiled against the kiss as he pulled her in tightly. There was no denying that when they fought, it was wrong, but when they kissed nothing could be more right.

"Miss Granger!" they both jumped.

"It's the librarian… No one is supposed to be here after hours… Sneak out while I distract her okay?" she whispered with a smile.

"Okay… I'll see you tonight luff… I'm going to fly to your window."

"Okay." She said with a bright smile. "I'll see you then. Miss Rickel!" Hermione called.

"Hermione why is the library not locked?"

"Because I'm still inside." She said with a smile as she walked to her. "There were a lot of books left over, and sometimes when you lock the door from the inside it gets stuck."

"Oh I've had that happen to me over a hundred times." Hermione smiled as she watched Viktor run out the door waving to her as he did.

-o-

Hermione paced her room with a small smile. She couldn't wait to see him again. She had been so sad the past day, beside herself really. When she thought Viktor had slept with another woman, been in love with another woman she had been so hurt. Now that she knew that woman was in fact a crazed fan she felt rather ridiculous. She should have seen that, but she didn't.

_I don't think of him as someone famous… I think of him as my boyfriend… Thank god he's still my boyfriend. _She smiled to herself when she heard a knock she turned and smiled at Viktor who was levitating outside the window. She walked over and opened it up with a smile.

"Hallo." He said with a smile.

"Hey come on inside…"

"I was thinking you could come with me… Let's go to our pond."

"Okay… Let me get my shoes and coat." He nodded with a smile. She walked into her room slipped on her flats and pulled on her long tan pea coat that went to her mid thigh. She hadn't worn a uniform that day, no one had so she was still wearing what she had been skinny jeans and white sweater that draped over her shoulders revealing black tank top straps. She crawled out her window with a smile and let Viktor help her onto the broom.

"Ready?" he asked she was sitting on his lap in the most safe position there was.

"Yep." She said as she closed the window. "Go fast okay?" she asked with a smile.

"You want me to go fast?" he asked.

"Not all the way fast but fast." he nodded with a smile.

"Hold onto me…" he said. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest. Viktor leaned forward and the fire bolt sped off fast without warning.

"Too fast too fast!" Hermione laughed.

"Want me to slow down?" he asked with his own laugh.

"No faster!" he laughed as he leaned forward going even faster. He had taken a few girls up for a ride around the sky but no one had ever asked him to go fast. He smiled at the way Hermione laughed, completely carefree and full of life. He couldn't wait to take her up to see the area around the manor. They arrived in a matter of minutes thanks to the speed of his broom. When they got to the pond they touched down Hermione smiling as she hoped up. "That was great!" she said.

"Soon you will have to learn how to fly yourself then we can race." He said.

"Sure!" she said with a smile.

"Really?" he asked.

"No!" she said making him laugh.

"Very nice. Okay you conjure the skates, I'll freeze the pond." She nodded with a smile. After he froze the pond he flicked his wand out conjuring a small canopy that lay low on the ground with a few pillows and blankets. Hermione smiled as she turned away from their newly made skates.

"Here you go." she said handing him his pair before slipping off her flats and putting on her pair of skates. "I'm glad we came out here tonight." She said.

"Me too… Good way to make up." she nodded. When she got up she took off her jacket revealing the white sweater she was wearing. She headed over to the ice and skated out with a smile. She turned to see Viktor was watching.

"Coming?" she asked putting her hand out. He smiled as he skated to her and took it.

"It's a little dark out…" he said.

"Here." Hermione took out her wand. "Eradia." Thousands of tiny different colored lights flew out of her wand and hung in the air. "Oh rats."

"What is rats?" he asked.

"Well it's a new spell I'm creating where lights fly out of your wand in whatever color you want… I wanted just regular lights… We got multi colored lights."

"You make your own spells?" He asked.

"Yeah I mean I try to as you can see I'm not good at it..." she said with a smile. "Better than last time…"

"What happened last time?"

"Did the spell and the lights attacked me." they both laughed. "With the amount of theory I try to hold in my head you think I could get a simple light spell done… But then again Wilfred Gossle the man who created the disarming charm it took him ten years to get that right…"

"I knew this… He was Bulgarian you know."

"I did." She said with a smile. "Some of the smartest wizard and witches have come from Bulgaria."

"Some of fastest too." They both laughed. After a moment Hermione looked to him.

"Viktor I was wondering… Because of our fight… Am I to stay at Hogwarts for-."

"No you are still coming to Bulgaria, no if ands or buttocks." Hermione smiled.

"You mean buts."

"This is what I said." Hermione smiled with a sigh.

"I like you too much." She said before twirling away from him. "Does your home have a pond?" she asked as she skated easily around the ice backwards at a fairly good speed.

"We haf lake and it always freezes in winter… So we can skate… My whole family does usually…"

"What are your brothers like?"

"Like brothers." He said with a shrug making her laugh.

"Are you the youngest?"

"I am second youngest… My little brother stony is 10."

"He'll be heading to Dumstrang soon right?" he nodded with a smile.

"Next year." He said. "We are all very proud."

"I can imagine… I wish I had siblings…" A flash of sadness moved across her features before she put on a brave face. "Sometimes… It gets lonely in my family not only being the only child but the only one with magical abilities." She said with a soft expression.

"Is it that bad?" he asked. "With your parents I mean?"

"It's not really bad with my parents… But when my father told my uncles… They wrote me off. When they come over to visit I always have to leave."

"That's not right."

"They still send me Christmas gifts and birthday gifts so that's all that matters." He laughed. "Speaking of Christmas, excited to go home? You leave in two days on the ship…"

"You leave day after that." He said. "But yes I am excited to go home. You?"

"I guess a little you know to truly pack for the trip to your home… But that's about it my parents won't be there you know so…" she shrugged. "I'm giving Harry Ron and Ginny their presents on the train and they're giving mine to me so Christmas will come a little early this year but I'm excited." Hermione said with a smile. Viktor watched as she jumped into the air and did an elegant turn before landing easily. "Hey… Want to race around the ice?" she asked doing another turn in the air.

"No you are too good luff." He said with a smile.

"Oh come on." She said as she started skating in a tight circle around him. "Is the great fast seeker Viktor Krum worried that I Hermione Granger his girly girlfriend will beat him in a race?"

"You know how to challenge luff… I'm in." she smiled as they skated to one side of the pond together.

"We go back and forth five times…"

"Only five? Make it ten."

"You're on." She said with a smile. He loved the fire he saw burning in her eyes.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Set." She said.

"Go!" they shouted. To his surprise she leapt forward giving her at least a seven foot lead.

"Hey cheater!" he called.

"Can't handle the cold get off the pond!" she shouted with a laugh. They raced back and forth it was neck and neck with Hermione a little further ahead. So to make things even Viktor leapt forward taking Hermione into his arms and diving into a snow bank.

"Viktor!" she said with a loud laugh.

"Hermione!" he repeated.

"You cheated! I was going to win!"

"Were you now?" he asked with a smile as he stood up, Hermione now in his arms.

"Yes I was going to win and then you cheated!"

"You say cheat I say further advantage." He said with a smile as he walked them over to the canopy and sat down on the pillows. Hermione smiled up at him. She wiped some snow of his hair and nose while he did the same thing.

"Do I look okay?" she asked

"Always luff…" Hermione smiled as she configured two cups.

"Hot chocolate?" she asked.

"Yes thank you." It spouted out of her wand and into the two cups. "To us." He said with a smile. They clinked their glasses together. They weren't sure how but the fiasco of the past day had left them closer, and stronger than ever.

"Tonight's been a good night…" she said looking to him.

"That it has." He said with a nod as they looked out the frozen pond with the various colored lights.


	28. Home for the Holidays

Hermione slowly walked with Viktor to the ship. It had been five days since they made up and things couldn't be going better.

"You vill write to me when you get home yes?" he asked as he kissed the back of her hand.

"Yes." She said with a smile. "But you must give me at least a day to pack when I get there."

"I vill do this… I don't like leaving you alone for that much time though."

"I won't be alone Ginny said she'd spend the time with me." she said with a smile. "She'll floo back with her mum from the burrow when we leave."

"Very good." He said giving her a tight hug. When he pulled back he ran his thumb over her cheek slowly with a smile.

"I'll see you very soon…" she said with a smile.

"Yes you vill." He kissed her gently before kissing both her hands. With that Jamous began dragging him off.

"Come luffer boy." He said with a smile.

"Bye Micah!" Hermione jumped and turned to see Ginny who was waving to a boy on the ship.

"Didn't Neville ask you to the ball?" Hermione asked.

"So? Doesn't mean I can't admire the Bulgarians…" Hermione shrugged with a smile. They both stood with each other as the ship sailed away. The last thing Hermione saw was Viktor blowing her a kiss.

"I know this is going to sound horribly cliché… But I miss him already." Hermione said softly.

"Yep that was pretty horrible." Ginny said as they both laughed.

"Come on its time for us to pack now."

"Are you excited about going to Bulgaria?"

"Yeah especially now that I'm nearly fluent." She said.

"You learn way too fast." Ginny said.

"I know." She said with a smile. "But it comes in handy in times like this… I'm going to test it out though on Viktor."

"I wonder how long it will take for him to notice you speak the language…" Ginny thought out loud. "Bet you a sickle it takes more than two sentences."

"You're on." They shook hands.

-o-

"Have you told her about Asen yet?" Jamous asked as they turned away from the Hogwarts scene.

"Not yet… I will though." Viktor said.

"When?" Jamous asked. "When she meets him?" he looked to his friend.

"I just don't want her knowing that one of my brothers is a pureblood extremist I worry she'll think all of us are."

"She knows you aren't, and she knows your parents aren't. She knows Nick isn't either."

"I know… I just want to wait…" he turned around. "This may seem horrible… But I do miss her already."

"You're whipped. Nothing else to it."

"I am not whipped." He said.

"You're as whipped as whipped crème me friend." He said.

"Who has been following that one Indian girl for the past few months hmm?" he asked.

"Hey Padma is a beauty… Who is always surrounded by other girls so it's hard to talk to her… all I can do is follow like puppy."

"Hermione says that girl and her sister, have a thing for Harry."

"Why are all the pretty girls in love with famous wizards?" he asked. "Hermione with you… Padma and harry, Ginny likes that Neville and Micah over their…"

"I don't think Micah and Neville boy are famous." Viktor thought out loud.

"Micahs dad invented the aerodynamic beater bat remember?"

"Oh that's right. What about Neville?"

"I have no idea how he's famous but mark my words I'm going to figure out how." Jamous said.

"Wait…" Viktor back tracked. "You like Ginny?" Viktor asked.

"The girl is funny and devious… But I also think she has small thing for Harry."

"Most girls do, except for my Hermione."

"Well aren't you the luckiest guy on the ship?"

"Just a little." The two friends smiled at each other. "By the way do you have any idea what Hermione got me for Christmas?"

"Yes but I will not tell only will say that you will enjoy it."

-o-

Hermione smiled as she handed out the presents to her friends. They were on the train all ready to go back to their homes. Now it was time to do an early gift exchange seeing as Hermione was going to be separated from them this year.

"Ginny you first." Hermione said.

"Yes!"

"Awe I wanted to go first!" Ron said.

"In a minute." Ginny said as she opened a long box. She stared as she pulled out a gold sequined gown. Ginny stood and put it up to her body. "No way!" he said.

"Do you like it?" she asked. "I saw it in the store and thought it would look great on you."

"I love it I needed a new year's dress." They hugged tightly before Ginny dropped to the ground. "Shoes too!" she grabbed a pair of gold heels.

"Moms gunna flip." Ron said eyeing the short hem line and high heels.

"Nope I past it by Mrs. Weasely and by the way for that comment, Harry gets to go next." He smiled as he opened up a smaller box.

"Mione you got me new pads and gloves for Quidditch!" he pulled them out.

"I noticed your others had gotten raggedy from wearing them during the tournament. These are stronger so if you wanted you could wear these instead."

"Thanks Mione." He leaned forward and hugged her.

"Okay Ron your turn." He opened up a box and stared at a sweater.

"Oh thanks mione." He said as he lifted it not really pleased. Something fell into his lap and he looked down. "What's this?" he opened it up and stared. "100 galleons towards your broom!" he shouted at the gift certificate.

"Hopefully you'll get more money for Christmas and other holidays and you'll be able to get one of your own. That certificate is good at Diagon alley for five years."

"Thanks Mione!" they hugged.

"Okay now open mine first." Ginny handed her a friend a small box. She slowly opened it and smiled at a braided brown leather and gold bracelet with different charms. "Look I have one too." Ginny raised her hand to show.

"Best friend bracelets thanks Ginny!" she said hugging her before putting it on. "Won't ever take this off that's for sure." Ginny beamed.

"Hermione this is from Ron and I…" Harry said as they both pushed forward a large box. She opened it and stared at tons of magical candy.

"You can hide it under your bed from your parents." Ron said making her laugh.

"We know they don't let you eat sweets." Hermione smiled.

"Thanks guys this is perfect you know how I miss candy when with my parents." They hugged.

"That stuff doesn't go bad so it can last you through the summer too." Ron said. She smiled before looking to Ginny. She was the only one who knew where exactly Hermione was going. Though Harry knew she would be spending a little time with Viktor he didn't know she would be staying with him in Bulgaria the whole time. He was like her brother and if he knew he'd probably beat the mickey out of Viktor.

-o-

After they had arrived in London. Hermione had said farewell to the male Weasleys knowing she would see Mrs. Weasley and Ginny shortly. She walked to the floo network of the wizarding station and got inside bags and all.

"Hermione Jane Grangers House!" she called before throwing down a hand full of floo powder. She smiled when she landed easily in her nice and clean chimney. She stepped out into the dark house before walking to her lights and flipping them on. "Nice to be home…" she said with a small smile. She went to her back door and opened it up to the yard. "Jeanabelle!" she called. An owl hooted as it flew inside and nipped at her affectionately.

"How's my favorite owl doing? Flying around are you?" she hooted. "You want to help me send a letter to my boyfriend?" the owl hooted. "Here you eat while I write." She poured some owl food into a bowl and then set down a fresh cup of water for her to drink from. Hermione grabbed a piece of parchment form her bags and a quill. The bird hooted and she looked to her. "Oh crookshanks didn't come with me I'm afraid. He's a bit under the weather so he's with the vet at the school… I'm sorry dear I know how much you like him." The owl hooted somewhat sad before returning to her food.

-o-

Viktor paced the drawing room. He had arrived yesterday, and was expecting a letter from Hermione at any moment. He could feel his mother's eyes watching him as he moved about the room.

"Viktor would you close that window it's sucking out all the hot air…" she said.

"Hermione will be sending a letter any minute now. She should have arrived six hours ago, and with owl travel the way it is it should get here soon…" a hoot sounded and Viktor smiled as he turned to see a large blonde colored owl with brown eyes fly in and land on a table. It reminded him a little of Hermione. He walked over with a smile and petted the owl who hooted at him tiredly. He took the letter from its beak carefully.

"Poor dear must be tired…" Sophia said walking over and petting the owl before setting some treats in front of her.

_Dearest Victor, _

_ I have arrived safely at my house after a long slightly tiring trip. After sending this letter with my owl Jeanabelle I will start to pack with the help of Ginny and her mum Mrs. Weasley. I can't wait to see you tomorrow when you come to pick me up, the floo address is simply "Hermione Jane Grangers house". Say hello to your Mum Dad and Nick, if your brother is there of course._

_Missing you, _

_Mina_

He smiled at her using the Nickname he had given her.

"What is her owls name did she say?" Sophia asked.

"Jeanabelle." He said reading it.

"What a cute name for a cute owl." Sophia said.

"I'm going to send a reply with Boris we should let her owl rest… Keep her here even for when she arrives."

"Good idea." Sophia said as her son left. "I like Hermione, and I like her owl. I wonder if there's anything about her I won't find the slightest bit pleasing. Bet there's not one thing." She said with a smile.

-o-

"Good luck and don't worry I won't say anything to the others." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile. "But if at any time you want to come home… Write to Arthur and I and we'll come get you right away through the floo network."

"Yes Mrs. Weasley… Thank you for helping me pack I wasn't sure what I should take."

"Any time dear." She said before getting into the chimney. She smiled while taking a handful of floo powder. "The Burrow!"

"Good luck write to me." Ginny said.

"I will." Hermione said with a smile. The two hugged.

"And again, thanks for the dress." She said.

"Any time." With that Ginny got into the chimney and threw her own handful of floo powder down.

"The burrow!" when they had gone Hermione looked to the clock. It was late nearing 10. She walked through the empty house for a long moment. It felt so strange with out her mother and father there. There was no disapproving eyes of her father or the tender expression of her mother to look upon her at all moments. She stretched for a moment before slowly walking out of the living room and into the kitchen. She walked to the refrigerator and opened it up to see it was empty except for a bit of muggle money with a note.

_Hermione, _

_Here's fifty it should hold you for a day leave change if left over._

_Dad_

_Ps just kidding keep the change kiddo_

"Don't mind if I do." She said with a smile before walking over to the phone.

"Hi three guys pizza? I'd like to place an order for a medium pepperoni… Yes this is the address… Can you send some diet along with… Thanks…" with that she hung up the phone. She looked around a little unsure of what to do next. She grabbed a book and flipped on the telly in the kitchen. Her mother had set it there so she could cook along with her favorite cooking shows. She was just about to change the channel when a bird flew into the room through the window. She smiled at the dark owl which had steel grey eyes.

"Hi there." She said walking over. He hooted at her a bit sternly so she gave him a treat which he exchanged for the letter. "Thank you." He hooted more pleasantly this time as she opened the letter not before setting a bowl of owl food and water in front of him. She smiled at the gorgeous hand writing.

_Dear Mina, _

_I am thankful that you arrived home safe and sound. I cannot wait to see you tomorrow I'll be coming around 2 pm your time. I hope Boris my owl is being friendly he is old and quite grumpy sometimes… feel free to keep him with you for company he is good guard owl. _

_Counting each second until we see each other again, _

_Viktor _

"So your name is Boris I see." She said with a smile walking to him. "It's good to meet you I'm Hermione ." He seemingly smiled at her while ruffling his feathers.

After dinner which Hermione had thrown half of it away knowing she couldn't eat the rest headed up to bed. Boris hopping up the stairs after her. She smiled at the bird he was actually a kind of funny animal. He was in the habit of turning her book pages for her and nibbling at her disregarded food which she didn't mind seeing as he had flown quite far. After her shower Hermione lay in bed the owl beside her on her night stand.

"Night Boris."

"_Hoot."_ Hermione laughed lightly.

-o-

Viktor smiled as he walked into his room to find Hermione's owl by his night stand. She looked to him with large brown eyes much like Hermione 's. he had never seen a blonde colored owl in his life.

"Tired?" he asked in English he had a feeling this owl wasn't bilingual like Boris. She nodded at him.

"So am I… Tomorrow you_ vill_ see Hermione ." he stopped. "Back in Bulgaria less than two days and my English is already worsening." He sighed shaking his head. The bird ruffled her feathers as he slipped into bed. "Good night Jeanabelle…"

"_Hoot. Hoot."_ He smiled as he closed his eyes.

The next morning Viktor got up and paced waiting for the time to floo to Hermione 's came. The whole time her owl sat on his shoulder as if trying to calm him down. Ivan walked in to see the scene.

"Looks like you have a shadow." He said.

"English papa English." He said.

"Looks like you haf shadow." He said with a smile.

"Jeanabelle has taken small liking to me…" he looked to his father. "Asen is he here yet?"

"You still haf not told her about you eldest brother I see."

"I don't know how." Viktor said. To say he was stressing out about her meeting his eldest brother was an understatement.

"Tell her that one of your brothers is a little less thrilled of idea of Muggleborn being in house… he will not treat her badly he knows his momma would kill him if he did."

"I can hope for this." He said. "It is nearly time." He looked at his clock. "Jeanabelle I must go get Mina now."

"_Hoot." _She flew off his shoulder and right onto Ivans who laughed.

"Why hallo there." Ivan greeted and Jeanabelle nipped his ear.

"_Hoot." _

"I think she likes me..." she nipped at his hair affectionately. "I'm going to go show your mother this she'll luff it." with that he left. Viktor pulled on his jacket. He was wearing jeans a red long sleeved v neck sweater and a Black corduroy pea coat. He walked to the chimney grabbing his hand of floo powder.

"Calm now…" he said to himself. "Hermione Jane Grangers house!" he threw it down.

-o-

Hermione packed up the last of her toiletries from that morning when she heard a noise from down stairs. She looked to Boris who was sitting on her sink.

"Is that who I think it is?" she asked with a soft excited voice. Boris jumped down to the floor and waddled to the stair case and peeked.

"Boris!" Viktor said spotting his owl.

"_Hoot Hoot Hoot!" _the owl called excitedly as he ran to Hermione who smiled and rushed out of the bathroom and down the stairs. Viktor smiled as he watched Hermione come down the stairs with a laugh.

"Mina!" he said his arms out. She jumped up into them with a smile as he laughed.

"You're early." she said with a bright smile.

"Too early?" he asked.

"Not at all." She said wondering when he was going to catch on.

"How was Boris for you?"

"Boris was amazing. Quite the reading partner. Did you teach him to turn pages?" she asked. The owl looked at her with wide eyes.

_Seems that Boris has caught on._ She thought with a smile.

"Yes yes I did…" he looked around at the smaller muggle home.

"Let me get one last thing from the kitchen." She said walking away.

"You have a lovely home!" he called with a smile. It was small as she said, but it felt like a home. Felt lived in. There was a warmth to it as well. He turned and looked at pictures of Hermione from all stages of life. He smiled at one where she had no front teeth. In everyone she was smiling brightly at the camera. None were moving he noticed. "You have no magical photos?" he asked as he walked to one of Hermione holding a young boy who he figured was a cousin.

"They're all up in my room. We can't have them out because of the neighbors!" she called. Suddenly he stopped, turning slowly. Hermione smiled in the kitchen thinking he might have caught on.

"Hermione are you fluent in Bulgarian?" he asked, he had been speaking it since he arrived he just noticed. Hermione slowly came out.

"Am I speaking it okay?" she asked in perfect Bulgarian. "I've been practicing with Boris." He laughed.

"You're fluent!" he said with a laugh as he clapped his hands.

"I'm not too stiff in my speech am I?" She inquired.

"No not at all." He said.

"I make a few mistakes here and there I hope your family won't mind."

"I think they'll be surprised that in a few short weeks you're this far along." He hugged her gently.

"How'd you say this…" she said putting her hand on his coat.

"Oh easy… coat." _(AN: have you caught on I don't speak Bulgarian_? _It's quite a lot of fun isn't it?) _

"Coat…" she repeated.

"More flem love… Coat…"

"Mmm coat."

"Yes that's it!" he said.

"Ah that one is always hard." She said. "There are many dialects so I kind of had to learn them all." She said. "They keep getting jumbled in my head I'm afraid." He smiled loving the sound of her voice speaking in his native language.

"You are doing just fine, so shall I send your bags over?" he asked seeing one large one. She packed lighter than anyone he had met. Little did he know the bag had an expanding charm on it done by Mrs. Weasley for her.

"Yes please do." He waved his wand over it and watched as the bag disappeared.

"Boris comrade you must fly I'm afraid." He said. The owl jumped on Hermione 's shoulder. He watched as she walked out to the back door.

"See you soon Boris." He nipped at her finger affectingly before flying off. She smiled as she took a quick look over herself in the mirror beside the dining room table. She was wearing a purple long sleeved ruffled shirt under a grey cardigan and jeans with a purple flats. Her hair was in smooth waves pulled into half do style. She looked presentable for someone traveling. She walked back into the living room after making sure everything was shut and closed.

"Do I look okay?" she asked.

"Always love." He had to admit, she did look in fact quite cute.

_Cute when did I start thinking things like cute? _He asked himself before smiling.

"I'll go first… You shout in Bulgarian Ivan Krum Manor." She nodded. He walked in and did as he said and disappeared from sight. Hermione then got in.

"Don't mess this up don't mess this up." she grabbed a handful of floo powder. "Ivank Krumt Manor!" She took a breath as the flames consumed her. "Damn it…"

-o-

Viktor got out of the chimney and waited a few minutes. Green flame suddenly burst and Hermione walked out of the chimney with a smile.

"What took you so long love?" he asked.

"Went to the wrong manor… But we won't tell anyone that…" he smiled. "Got it the second… Okay the fourth time." He laughed. "But I got here and that's all that matters…" she looked at herself in the mirror once more glad to see no soot.

"Do not worry my brothers are not here yet… Well they are but not in this wing. Hermione I have to tell you something… my eldest brother Asen…"

"He's a pureblood extremist I know." She said with a smile as she looked away from her reflection to him.

"How did you know?"

"Every Muggle born knows about him. He's fighting to get us banged from the magical world…" She said with a shrug.

"He is?" he asked.

"Well we all know he is he just hasn't come out with it."

"I am sorry I did not tell you till now."

"Hey don't worry I could see how you could be nervous."

"Viktor who are you talking in here with?" Sophia asked walking in. She had heard a female Bulgarian and not Hermione.

"Mrs. Krum, how good to see you again." she smiled.

"Merlin! She's fluent!" she said with a surprised laugh as she covered her mouth.

"Not entirely but I'm slowly getting there." She said with a smile. The older woman embraced Hermione like she was her own child.

"Viktor did you teach her?"

"She surprised me with it I didn't know she was speaking it until well into our conversation." He said with a smile.

"How kind of you to learn our language dear." She said taking the girls hand. "Come I'll show you to your room I'm quite excited to show you. Viktor get your brothers and father ready to greet Hermione."

Hermione smiled at him as his mother dragged her from the room.

"You right now should know you are on Viktors wing. Which is basically the whole third floor wing. He shares it with little brother Stony."

"Is that a Nickname?"

"Yes stands for Stonvick. Named after his great great grandfather." Hermione nodded.

"I have heard he will start school soon, I got him a gift just for that."

"You got him a gift?" she asked as they passed through a candle lit hallway.

"After hearing that he was heading to school I got him something that I know a lot of first years in my school like to have. I was wondering if you would like to help me shop for the rest of your sons."

"I would love to go shopping… If only we could clothes shop."

"Well if you'd like… I have to get a dress for the Yule ball that I'm,-."

"We go shopping tomorrow." Hermione laughed at the woman's excitement. "Here is your room I girled it up just for you… Viktor said your favorite color was lavender so I did it accordingly."

"Oh you didn't have to do anything special."

"Of course I did I wanted you comfortable!" she opened the door.

"Oh my goodness…" the room was much different from the hall way it was full of light because the balcony on the far side faced the sun. It had white wood flooring grey walls and a calm lavender paint lining. The bed spread of the queen sized mattress was too a lavender.

"Do you like it?"

"Can you come decorate my room at home?" she asked.

"Oh you like it I'm so glad!" she hugged her. "We're going to be great friends I can tell…" Hermione smiled. "Now to meet the family." She said.

"Do I look okay?"

"Yes you look great dear. I do love that purple on you."

"Oh why thank you." Hermione said. "Can I ask… is that lace shirt your wearing, it's not vintage Renaldo is it?"

"Oh how did you know?" she asked with a gasp and a smile.

"I'm very into vintage clothing at the moment which is weird for me because I'm not usually like that." Hermione said with a shrug. Something about Sophia made her want to be incredibly girly.

"You are at that age where clothes will become more and more fun for you."

"My best friend Ginny has helped with this sudden obsession…"

"You have a best girl friend?"

"Yes Ginny Weasley do you know the family?"

"Indeed Ivan and I do, we are Fifth cousins three times removed." Hermione smiled. "Lovely family."

"I think so too."

-o-

(next few chapters at bottom of page will hold family tree for easy reading)

-o-

"Is she very pretty?" Stony asked Viktor who stood beside his younger brother.

"Very, most beautiful girl you will ever see." He said to his younger brother with a smile.

"It's true the girls a dish." Nick said.

"Don't hit on your brothers girlfriend." Ivan said scolding his second eldest son.

"Why have you told us nothing about her?" Asen asked with a drawl.

"Because…" Nick Viktor and Ivan said at the same time.

"What's with the secrecy?" Dag Viktor's third eldest brother asked.

"Nothing." Ivan Nick and Viktor said again.

"You have such a lovely home." They heard Hermione say.

"I'm glad you think so and I want you to think of it as your home." Sophia said as she and Hermione walked into the area.

"Whoa… She's a babe." Stony said earning a look from all the men in the room. "What? She is."

"Shh Stony." His father scolded. Hermione smiled seeing the group of boys. She had one thought cross her mind in that moment.

_How does Sophia cope with all the testosterone? _

"Well Hermione you know Viktor but you may not know the other boys so let's start on the end…" they had all lined up. "This is my youngest son Stony." She looked down at a young man with dark brown hair and bright amber eyes.

"It's very nice to meet you." Hermione said with a smile.

"And you, you're very pretty."

"Oh how sweet." She said with a smile as the little boy shook her hand before kissing the back of it.

"Ham it up why don't you?" Viktor asked him making her laugh lightly.

"Viktor you of course know…" Sophia said.

"Hallo luff." He said with a smile in English making her smile brightly at him.

"This is my middle son Daguent."

"Dag call me Dag." He said. He looked a lot like Viktor only with light brown hair which was longer to his shoulders and curled slightly.

"Nice to meet you Dag." Hermione said putting out her hand and he slapped it away.

"Who are you kidding you're like family now." He said before hugging her and she laughed.

"Move along I want to get a hug in!" Nick said to his brother. Hermione smiled as the second eldest brother wrapped his arms around her. "Good seeing you again Hermyknee." he said.

"And you…" she said with a smile as he winked at her. Sophia nervously led Hermione to her eldest son. "And this is-."

"Asen…" he said. "I already know you of course." He said shaking her hand. "The famous _Muggleborn_ Hermione Granger…"

"And you are the ever so very known Pro pure blood activist Asen Krum…" she said with a smile.

"I wouldn't say pro pureblood."

"Really because that little law you sent into the ministry would make it seem that way." They were still shaking hands glaring into each other. Everyone watched intently.

"Only protecting what's ours." He said.

"I didn't realize magic could be owned. Still it's an honor to meet you Asen." She said with a smile and he laughed before kissing the back of her hand.

"I wish I could say the same… Well I have to go now and create more pro pureblood _laws_…" he said.

"I'll be here enamored by all your pureblood _things_." She said making many smile. No one had ever seen some one take on Asen before.

"I look forward to talking to you more." He said kissing the back of her hand once more.

"You too…"

"This will be…" he searched a word.

"Educational?" she asked with a smile.

"Futile…" she watched him leave when the door shut Nick laughed.

"Did you see that she totally took Ace on!" He said his arms wrapping around her shoulders. "I like this girl her Viktor I really do!" He said picking her off the ground as she smiled.

"Nick kindly put me back down on the ground." She said and he laughed as he did as she said.

"Says something about her spirit Viktor you've got yourself a good one." Dag said nudging his brother who was smiling.

"Very good Hermione … I have a feeling you are going to fit in here just fine." Ivan said with a smile.

"I don't think there's going to be one thing I don't like about her." Sophia said. Hermione felt a tug on her arm and looked down to see Stony smiling up at her.

"Would you like to see my broom collection?"

"Oh Stony you don't want to bother her with that." Sophia said.

"Not a bother at all I'd love too." Hermione said.

"Good! Come on! I'll show you!" he grabbed her hand and ran off with her. Hermione laughed a little surprised at how fast he could move.

"Hey wait!" Viktor said rushing off after them. "Not an hour here and the youngest is already trying to steal my girlfriend." The others laughed.

-o-

"This one has a dragon heart sting and is made from baywood." Stony said as he walked Hermione around the room full of antique brooms. All owned from matriarchs of the Krum family. "Soon Viktors old firebolt will go here." He said pointing to the place. "Do you fly Hermione?" he asked.

"I'm afraid I don't though I hope Viktor might teach me."

"He taught me you'll learn in no time!" he said.

"Do you have a quick sweep?"

"I do right here!" he pulled her to the corner. "They aren't fast but they are reliable brooms. Did you know that in the 213 years they were produced, that only-."

"17.5 People died from falling…" she said finishing his sentence.

"Do you know why its .5 I've always wondered?"

"Because one of the men who fell didn't have legs…"

"Whoa I didn't know that!" Viktor smiled from the door way as he watched his younger brother and Hermione hit it off.

"Oh what's this one I don't know this model…" Hermione said pointing at a broom.

"That's because it was never released!" Stony said in a matter of fact tone. "Our great great great great uncle once removed was a broom maker, and this was his finest model that he never got to release you see it was highly un ethical… Why was it Viktor I forgot…" He said looking to his brother who had walked in to stand by their sides.

"Because it had not one dragon heart strings as a core, but three."

"Really?" she asked looking at it. "Is that why its levitating all on its own… Its generating its own magic?"

"Is that why it does that?" Stony asked.

"That's the only explanation…" she said. "That or your great great great great uncle once removed when he died somehow imprinted his spirit upon it…" she said looking it over.

"Can we find out if he did?" Stony asked.

"Do you know his full name?" Hermione asked.

"Billius Gerard Krum the fifth." The broom gave a sudden shake. Stony jumped behind Hermione gripping onto the back of her shirt.

"Boo!" the broom shouted standing right side up.

"Ahhh!" Stony ran from the room. Hermione tilted her head looking at it.

"Well I've never heard of that happening… Viktor have you-." She turned to see he was laughing hysterically his wand drawn. "Did you just scare your little cute brother?" He nodded laughing. "Viktor that wasn't right! Poor Stony!"

"Had to get you alone somehow." He said with a smile as he put his wand inside its holster.

"Wanted to get me alone did you?"

"Only all the time." She smiled as he kissed her quietly.

"Someone's coming." She said.

"Mmm… Always being interrupted." He said pulling away and taking a step back.

"Hello!?" Hermione jumped as the broom in question suddenly stood up straight. "Hello!? Is anyone there!?"

"Viktor stop that." She turned to see he was just staring at it.

"That's not me." he said.

"HELLO!"

"Silencio!" Viktor said his wand pointed at it with an intense look.

"Can we leave?" she asked staring at it.

"Yeah come on love…" he said pulling her from the room.

"Would you like to explain why Stony is yelling about a talking broom?" Ivan asked.

"HELLO!" they heard from inside the room.

"What was that?" Ivan asked.

"I think Billius Gerard Krum may have imprinted his soul upon the broom which is why it levitates all the time on its own… By speaking his name we have released the binding power that kept it there." Hermione explained and Ivan gave a shrug.

"Oh well easy fix…" he said with a smile.

"Hermione there you are!" Sophia said. "We're getting ready for dinner… Here we always kind of dress up for our meals…"

"Oh would you like to help me pick something to wear?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I would!" she grabbed the girls hand and wheeled her away.

"Momma has really taken a liking to her." Viktor said as he watched his mother drag off his girlfriend.

-o-

Viktor his brothers and father waited in the drawing room.

"Honestly what is taking them so long?" Asen asked with his usual drawl.

"Your mother is enjoying having another woman around." Ivan said. "Let her have her girl talk."

"I think I hear them coming." Stony said quietly fidgeting in his dinner suit. The doors opened to show Sophia and Hermione laughing softly with each other.

"I can't believe we wear the same shoe size." Sophia said. Viktor smiled. Hermione was wearing a dark purple silk dress that had a fitted bodice and a flared pleated skirt that went down to her knees. There was a matching purple ribbon around her waist and carefully placed purple ribbon rosettes at the neck line. "Oh sorry boys we didn't see you there." Sophia said after a moment of talking. "I've decided there will be a change in seating Hermione will sit at my right side and Viktor next to her.

"I always sit at your right side." Asen said standing.

"Oh then I can just go where ever I was supposed to go." Hermione said.

"Don't be rude Asen…" Sophia said. "It's just for tonight."

_That's a lie that's the new arrangement for the rest of Hermione 's stay! God I've missed female companionship… All this testosterone is driving me crazy… _Sophia thought

"Shall we dear?" Sophia asked.

"Of course lead the way." They walked through a large archway into a room with marble flooring red oak walls filled with antique portraits and a long table. Hermione sat down next to Sophia's right, Then Viktor sat next to her, next to him was Nick. Across from Nick on the other side sat Dag, across from Viktor was Asen, and then Stony sat across from Hermione. Ivan sat right next to his wife at the head of the table.

"So Hermione …" Ivan said as drinks appeared in their goblets. "How do you like our home?"

"It's very beautiful." She said with a smile.

"Tell us what your _Muggle _home is like." Asen drawled. No one had missed the tone Asen had taken with Hermione when he said Muggle.

"Well my mum has always said home is where the mum is." Sophia laughed along with Hermione and a few others. "So right now it's not much of a home but an empty house. But when she's there it kind of comes alive."

"Like really alive?" Stony asked.

"No metaphorically." She said making the others laugh.

"What do you mean though?" Sophia asked.

"Well when my mum is home there's always the smell of something sugary baking in the oven, and every Friday you can smell a pot-roast cooking… Also there's a warmth to the house because my mum and dad are there."

"Sounds wonderful." Ivan said.

"Now Hermione are you an only child?" Sophia asked.

"Yes I am." Hermione said.

"What's that like?" Stony asked.

"It can be quite boring." She said with a smile. "I've often wished I had brothers… No sisters though." She said to Sophia.

"Don't want to share the lime light huh?" Sophia asked while they both laughed.

"I was going to try and find a better way to put that but that's exactly it." they laughed more. To the others at the table it was like their mother had been friends with Hermione for years.

"Hermione?" Stony asked. "What does muggle born mean?" Everyone went silent while Hermione smiled kindly at the younger boy.

"Stony you know what it means." Dag said with a worried tone.

"I forgot…" He said with an embarrassed look.

"Sorry Mione he forgets his place…" Ivan said.

"Oh no its really fine." Hermione said with a smile.

"So what is it?" Stony asked.

"What it means is her whole family are low muggles and she was just blessed with the rare ability of magic." Asen said and everyone stared at him.

"That's one way to put it…" Hermione said quietly but with a smile. His remark had embarrassed her and she wasn't sure why.

"I'm sorry about my son…" Ivan said staring at Asen. Viktor gave Hermione 's hand a light squeeze under the table. She smiled at him calmly while Asen smiled knowing he had gotten to her. The food soon arrived magically appearing upon the table. "We had them prepare an English delicacy for you." Ivan said.

"So you'd feel at home." Sophia stated.

"Oh thank you very much that's very kind." She looked down at a plate of fish and chips.

"So this brown stuff what do we do with it?" Stony asked. "And what is fish and chips?"

"Fish and chips is a beer battered fish and you dip your fish into the brown stuff… Its very salty though you might like some…" she looked up in thought before looking to Viktor. "What's the word I'm trying to pull."

"Ketchup." He said with a smile.

"Ketchup…"

"More flem dear." Sophia said. "Ketchup."

"Ketchup." She said.

"Perfect!" Ivan said clapping his hands.

"I'm sorry about that it's the simplest terms I'm having issues with saying." She said with a small embarrassed laugh.

"No problem dear its impressive that just a week and a half ago you didn't know a bit of Bulgarian." Sophia said.

"Oh that's salty." Stony said making a face after dipping his fish into the vinegar. Hermione laughed softly.

"I told you silly." She said. "Try the ketchup." He tried to open the top. "Here…" he handed it to Hermione who opened it up for him and handed it back. Ivan and Sophia watched with large smiles.

_She's the mothering type… She's the mothering type I'm going to have grandchildren! _Ivan thought.

_Viktor better ask this girl to marry him because if he doesn't I'm going to get Dag or Nick to do it! _Sophia thought.

"Is it good?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah it's really good!" Stony said with a big smile.

"I'm not a balsamic fan either…" Hermione said in a soft whisper like it was a huge secret making him laugh.

"It's gross." He said.

"Not very good is it?" she asked with a scrunched now and they shook their heads at each other before both laughed lightly. Viktor smiled at the scene. He didn't know why but it really pleased him to see Hermione getting along with his youngest brother.

"So Hermione …" Ivan said with a smile as the meal continued on. "I've been reading many things about you in new and old prophets alike."

"Hopefully nothing by Rita Skeeter." Hermione said with a smile.

"Of course not the things she has written about Viktor, all lies every single one." Sophia said. "We try not to say her name around here." Ivan muttered making Hermione smile.

"But the prophet has talked about you… and your adventures with Harry Potter… They call you the wisest witch of your age." Sophia said.

"Oh I'm fairly certain there are girls of my age just as intelligent if not more than me." she said in all honesty. "I just get called that because I help Harry."

"Good that you know." Asen said. "I know a very promising pure blood girl by the name of Pansy Parkinson." Hermione tried not to laugh.

"I know pansy.. She's rated 500th in the school nice girl." Hermione said.

"What's your standing miss granger?" Asen asked.

"I'm in the number one slot." He stared at her for a long time.

"1 is way better than 500." Stony said while all his brothers smiled. Hermione had just caught their eldest brother in a huge lie as he tried to cut her down.

"Is it?" Asen muttered.

"I think it is…" Dag said with a small laugh which he tried to conceal by covering his mouth with a napkin. Hermione looked to Nick who winked at her encouragingly.

"So tell us some stories of your adventures at Hogwarts." Ivan said.

"Oh they are all quite boring." She said.

"I heard you fought against Sirius Black." Ivan said while Hermione concealed her frown.

"Oh that wasn't nearly as exciting as battling the Dementors, flying on the hippogriff, or fighting off the werewolf." She said without missing a beat as she took a sip.

"You fought off a werewolf? Whoa!" Stony said with a huge smile. "Was it hard?"

"A little bit." Hermione said with a smile.

"You flew on a hippogriff?" Nick asked in excitement being as he was a researcher in magical creatures.

"Yeah his names buck beak you can see him around the Hogwarts castle on a rare occasion."

"What's it like to ride on one?" He asked.

"Oh really very terrifying Nick." Many laughed at her sarcastic smile. "But my friend Harry was having a blast."

"What about the dementors did you really fought them?" Dag inquired.

"Well not really you see there were many… You know this story is complicated to keep straight in my head… There was time travel involved and our past and present selves…" Everyone looked to her with wide eyes. She was talking about it like it was normal.

"Viktor said you had an interesting story in your first year." Stony said. "I'm going to be a first year at Durmstrang can you tell it?"

"Oh uhm I don't know is it okay with your mum and dad?" she asked looking to them.

"Yes very much so." Ivan said.

"You know all the details with you know who…" Hermione said quietly.

"Yes go on we don't shield our children." Sophia said.

"Alright… Well I was just your age Stony." Hermione said with a smile diving into the story as the child looked on in wonder.

-o-

"So there they are kicking and screaming in devils snare!" Hermione said making the others laugh who were all hanging on her every word. "Finally Harry sinks down but then there's Ron whose shouting so much that the devils snare actually wraps its way around his mouth to get him to shut up." They laughed even more. "I finally wise up and use a sun light charm."

"How did you know to use it Hermione ?" Stony asked his eyes wide his imagination completely captivated by the story.

"Oh the old rhyme." She said.

"What rhyme?" Dag asked.

"Oh its uhm… How did it go?" She snapped remembering. "Devils snare devils snare… its deadly fun but sulks in the sun…"

"So you used that light charm to damage it!" Stony said catching on.

"Exactly Stony and guess what happened?"

"Ron dropped to the underground chamber!"

"Exactly." She said.

"I knew you'd get him out what next what next?" he asked with a laugh..

"Well we walk through… Oh… It's late." Hermione said catching the sight of the clock.

"No its not!" they all called making her jump slightly. Asen wasn't paying attention just looking at his un touched plate of food.

"What next Hermione?" Nick asked.

"Well I have to skip a part for ministry reasons but after what I can only describe as a cat and mouse game with flying keys and absolutely wonky broom we get into this chamber." Hermione said.

"Whoa whoa you can't just skip a part." Dag said and the others laughed.

"I have to I've been sworn I signed documents." She said.

"Let her tell the story!" Stony whined and Hermione smiled.

"Go on Mina." Viktor said.

"Well we walk through this large entry way into a room full of giant chess pieces. We walk further in and fire spits around the room bringing not only the room into light, but into realization what we're about to do. You see the room wasn't a room at all… It was chess board filled with giant chess pieces set up perfectly. So we go to walk past the black side of the board to where there is a large door, our only exit, only to have the pawns arms spread out quickly their steel swords drawn…"

"They won't let you pass." Stony said leaning forward.

"They won't let us pass… That's when we realized it… We have to play a game of chess to get pass the board pieces… This seems easy but we quickly realize these pieces aren't being lightly picked up and moved aside they're being destroyed."

"But you guys are playing as chess pieces!" Stony said worried.

"Exactly… Luckily my best friend Ron is an amazing chess player. Well after many skillfully chosen moves it comes down to either winning or losing… But there's one problem… To win…. Ron has to sacrifice himself."

"That's awful." Sophia said her hand over her heart.

"Does he really sacrifice himself Hermyknee?" Stony asked.

"He does." Hermione said. "He has too."

"Oh no!" he said.

"It was terrible. Poor Ron dropped to the chess board completely still. It was one of the scariest moments of my life… But we can't move towards him."

"Because if you move you lose." Ivan said nodding.

"Exactly so Harry makes the final move and calls check mate."

"Yay!" Stony said jumping up on his chair as his brother Asen glared up at him.

"We rush to Rons side to find he's been badly injured… So that's when it happens Harry and I we split up. We have to… I knew from the moment we entered the forbidden corridor that it would come down to Harry being alone." They all nodded. "Now… No one knows exactly what happened in that room. Not except for Harry Ron and I… And that part of the story we've been sworn by the ministry to not say exactly what happened but what I will tell you is Harry and Quill walked in with the spirit of you know who graphed to his body… But only Harry came out and with him the philosophers stone."

"Yay Harry!" Stony cheered as he high fived Hermione who laughed as the boy ran around the table and hugged her.

"Yes well that was an interesting _tale_…" Asen drawled.

"Why is he so grumpy?" Stony asked his arms still wrapped around Hermione.

"Tell us another story tell us another story!" Nick said jumping up and down like a child.

"Maybe tomorrow night I'll tell you about the werewolf." She looked to Stony. "But I have a feeling its way past your bed time young man." Hermione said.

"Awe!" he pouted.

"She has a point, come Stony let's get you to bed." Ivan said.

"I want Hermione to take me!" he said.

"Oh uhm if it's alright." Hermione said to his parents.

"Yes go on ahead." Sophia said with a smile.

"Come on Mione!" he grabbed her hand and pulled her from the chair. Hermione smiled as the young boy led her out of the room.

"I'll go with I think I'll retire actually." Viktor said standing.

"Bet you will." Dag said as Nick whistled.

"Oh shut it." Viktor said as he walked out of there room with a smile.

"I like her." Dag said.

"Good because if Viktor doesn't marry her you're our last chance." Ivan said.

"Hey what about me?" Nick asked.

"Your way to old!" Dag said with a laugh.

"You don't actually think he'd marry that mud blood?" Asen asked making everyone look to him. They heard a small clearing of a throat to find Hermione coming back into the room. "Stony forgot his broom figurine." She said taking the toy off the table. Viktor was glaring daggers into his eldest brother from the doorway.

"Hermione we're so sorry for how Asen is acting…" Ivan said.

"Oh… I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." She said with a soft smile. "Good night everyone I'll hopefully see you all tomorrow." Asen smiled before catching the look his father was giving him.

"Good night Asen." Ivan said and Asen nodded at his father's glare as he stood up from his chair.

"Good night." With that he left.

-o-

Hermione smiled as she and Stony walked into his bedroom which was filled with posters of Viktor and other Bulgarian players. He jumped into bed not bothering to get into his pajamas. "Shouldn't you change?"

"He never does." Viktor said.

"Asen said I'm weird." Stony said.

"You're not weird." Hermione said tucking the covers under his chin. "You're an innovator." He giggled.

"Night Hermione ." he said.

"Night Stony…"

"I hope when I get to school I can be a hero like Harry Ron and You." He said snuggling under his covers. Hermione smiled softly before getting up and walking outside the door with Viktor. They slowly shut it. "Night light!" Stony called. Viktor pointed his wand into the room flipping on a light in the corner of his brother's room. "Night Hermione night Viktor!"

"Night Stony!" they both called as she closed the door. When it was done Hermione leaned against the door frame looking to Viktor. At the same time they let out a small sigh of relief.

"Come on love… I'll walk you to your room." She smiled as she took his hand in hers and they took the long way to her room.

Ivan and Sophia Krums Family

1st son Asen "Ace" Krum- pure blood extremist.

2nd son Nicolai "Nick" Krum- easy going magical creatures researcher.

3rd son Daguenet "Dag" Krum- healer in training

4th son Viktor Krum- international Quidditch player and love to Hermione granger

5th son Stonvic "Stony" Krum- funny overly interested little boy.


	29. Dinner Disruptions

Hermione walked out of the bedroom with a smile. It was nice because there was a bathroom linked right with her room. It wasn't like at the burrow where she would have to run across the hallway and hope one of the boys didn't see her. It was early she knew it, but Sophia had told her she too got up early. She walked down the stairs and into the dinging room but instead of finding Sophia she found Ivan. He smiled up at her.

"Good morning Hermione." he said.

"Morning Mr. Krum." She said with a smile.

"Such the formality." He said as she sat down at the table.

"Oh is my greeting wrong?" she asked worried about her Bulgarian.

"No I guess it was perfect… It's just feel free to call my Ivan."

"Yes Hermione you are practically family." Sophia said as she walked in with a smile. "By the way I am sorry for Asen you must have heard him."

"I did but I didn't want to make a big deal." Hermione said.

"He shouldn't have called you what he called you." Sophia said. Ivan smiled at Viktor who had just walked in.

"Yes we don't normally allow such things said in this household." Ivan mentioned.

"It's alright I'm used to being called it… Really just bounces right off me."

"That's not how it should be love…" Sophia said taking Hermione's hand with a smile. "So are you ready to watch a very amazing game of Krum Quidditch our sons go up in the air and play a round with their father today."

"Sounds very exciting." Hermione said with a smile.

"Krum Quidditch Krum Quidditch!" Stony said rushing in making Hermione laugh.

"I think I'll go up and get my coat then…" Hermione said with a smile. "Stony do I need to get yours I don't see it?"

"Nah I'm strong Bulgarian the cold only makes me more manlier." He said.

"How about the phenomena? Does that add to the manliness?" she asked making everyone chuckle.

"I'll go get my coat…" he said as he kicked at the ground. "You'll choose the fluffy one that mom chooses the one I can't fly in…" he walked out. Hermione just shook her head with a smile and headed out of the room following him. As she got her jacket on she could see the others already heading outside. Hermione smiled as she headed out. "Hey Hermione I'm gunna show you how to get outside kay?" Stony asked.

"Sure lead the way." She said with a smile. She had grabbed her warmest favorite coat. It was a dark blue military inspired double breasted pea coat with gold button detail and Hoodie. Young stony was wearing a blue pea coat as well; it would keep him warm enough of that she was sure.

"There they are!" Sophia waved at Stony and Hermione who came out of the house into the large courtyard where a few seats were set up. Hermione could see Viktor was already up in the air zooming around. "Come sit by your momma Stony!" Stony ran over and sat down next to her. Hermione sat down next him looking up into the cloud covered sky.

"Viktor isn't on his firebolt." Hermione said.

"No the others make him not use it because if he does he has an unfair advantage…" Sophia said.

"Doesn't he always?" Hermione asked.

"Guess you're right." Sophia said with a smile.

"I'm gunna go run momma!" Stony jumped off her lap and ran off. Hermione smiled watching the carefree child. Sophia looked to Hermione who had a thoughtful look as she watched Stony run about.

"Come sit with me child." Hermione smiled as she sat next to Sophia. "What is it you're thinking about?" they both looked up at the Krum men who were playing a hard game of Quidditch.

"I was just reminded when watching Stony run away and laugh that I never got to do that when I was a kid." She said Sophia glanced at her. "I was always too busy thinking about Harry and Ron and how much trouble they were going to get us in… My second year I thought I would get to have fun but I got petrified so half my year was gone and when I woke up I was a little different… This year has been the most stressful of that I'm certain… But it's the first year I've also had fun…"

"Viktor makes you happy?"

"Very happy." She said. "You've raised an amazing son." Sophia smiled.

"Thank you." She said as she took Hermione's hand. The women sat like that for near two hours as they laughed and cheered on the Krums in their game. Hermione smiled at the way Viktor kept losing eye of the snitch. She knew he wasn't really just pretending to keep the game going. Hermione smiled before she looked around.

"Hmm… Where's Stony?" she asked.

"Oh… I don't know." Sophia said going to move.

"Oh don't get up I'll find him." Hermione said.

"He loves to play in the gardens he'll most likely be there."

"I'll go look to just be sure." Sophia smiled as she watched the girl head a little ways away.

_Such motherly instincts…._ She thought with a small smile. Hermione walked off the regular stone pathway into a huge rose garden area. She looked around, she couldn't see him anywhere.

"Stony?" she called.

"Here!" Hermione felt something jump onto her back. "Got you!" Hermione laughed as stony jumped off. "Chase me! Come on we'll play tag!" he ran off. "You're it Hermione you're it!" she smiled as she started to chase him. She easily tagged him after a few minutes of pretending to run fast when really she was just jogging. "Awe! I'm gunna get you!" Hermione laughed loudly as he started running after her surprisingly fast. Sophia looked over hearing a noise to see stony jumping off the ground and onto Hermione's back as she laughed. "You're it again slow poke!" he said with his own laugh as he jumped to the ground.

"Hey no fair you tackled!" she ran after him. Stony dove into a snow bank and picked up a fist full of snow. "Stony don't!" she said with a laugh. With an evil smile that could rival that of the famous Weasley twins he chucked it at her. Hermione dove out of the way while Stony laughed. The sight of it made Sophia laugh as well. "I'm gunna get you now!" Hermione said.

"Ahhhh!" he ran away from her while throwing snowballs over his shoulder. He squealed when she dodged each one and picked him up in the air. "Hey!" he said. They didn't notice but they had drawn a small crowd. "Put me down."

"If you'd like." she dropped him into a pile of snow. Hermione laughed as did the others as his head slowly raised from the cold powder white substance.

"That's it!" he said throwing tons of snow balls at her. Hermione laughed as one hit her in the face knocking her back. Stony rushed forward and tackled her to the ground.

"Stony you're cheating you don't snow ball a girl when she's down!" she yelled with a laugh as he continued chucking them at her while laughing evilly. "You win you win!" he laughed as he jumped back and rushed over to a boulder jumping on top of it as he put his hands on his hips.

"Ha ha you were no match for me English lady!" he said pointing at her. Hermione laughed as she got up with the help of Viktor who had come over. He wiped the snow off her. "Many have tried but never has any one beat me in a snow ball fight!" suddenly he was knocked off his feet by a sphere of snow striking him right in the face knocking him back. He slowly stood and stared at Viktor who had a bright smile on his face as he juggled three balls of snow.

"You cheated!" he said.

"Yeah!" Dag said joining his youngest brothers side.

"Hey the cheater was you pelting poor Hermione like that!" Nick said joining Viktor and Hermione on their side of the clearing.

"Why do I think a snow ball war is about to go down?" Hermione asked.

"Because it completely is about to go down." Nick said with a smile as he started making a particularly huge snow ball.

"I'm a little scared." She said quietly seeing the determined look on all the Bulgarian boys faces.

"You should be." Asen said joining Dag and Stony.

"Oh it's on." Hermione said seeing the look in the pure blood extremist eyes.

"Get Hermione!" Stony yelled rushing forward throwing tons of snow balls at them.

"Take cover!" Nick yelled as he rushed forward. The three ran at their top speeds and dove behind a snow bank. They all turned.

"Mina how's it look?" Viktor asked as he and his brother readied a mound of snow balls.

"Not good their already half way done building their own snow bank." She grabbed a snow ball and chucked it hitting the top of the mound bouncing off and landing on top of Stony's head.

"I'll get you for that!" he shouted.

"Like to see you try!" she called with a bright smile.

"Ah to be young and playing in snow." Ivan said as he sat down next to his wife. He looked at her with a smile only to have a hand full of snow plunged into his face. Sophia laughed wildly while Ivan just stared at her with a lopsided grin. "Nice love, very good…" she continued to laugh pointing at his snow covered face.

"Okay I'm going in cover me!" Hermione was about to leap over the bank when Nick and Viktor pulled her back.

"It's suicide Hermione!" Mick said.

"Are you a lions or mice, men!?" she asked as she jumped over.

"She's a lion." Viktor said with a boyish grin. They watched as she ran past the other team's snow bank and chucked three snow balls perfectly each striking Stony, Asen, and Dag. She rushed behind a tree as they all shouted and threw arms full of the cold spheres.

"We got to get her out of there!" Nick said.

"I'll distract them then she'll run back she's waiting for it." Viktor said while his brother looked to see they were peeking at them.

"I'll help!" Nick jumped out from behind the bank and rushed at the other team while Hermione ran back to their own snow coverage. All three of them froze when they were hit by at least ten snow balls each. On queue they all fell back fanning death while Stony jumped onto his snow bank.

"Ha ha we win!" he shouted.

"Oh man." Hermione said with a smile as she got up. Viktor and Nick doing the same thing.

"You win stony again." Nick said.

"He's too good." Viktor added.

"Let's all head inside to warm up you don't want to catch a cold!" Ivan said his face still covered in snow. Viktor looked at Hermione who was smiling as Stony hugged her.

"Good game Hermione!"

"Thanks stony." She said. He rushed over to Ivan.

"Did you see papa I won!" Hermione took a step forward and felt the greatest pain she had ever had the displeasure of feeling slam into the side of her face so hard it knocked her off her feet. a snow ball, a hard one at that near all ice had just been chucked at her face. Viktor rushed over to her seeing blood in the snow.

"Love are you alright?" he asked kneeling beside her.

"Yeah… Yeah I'm fine… I just bit my cheek is all…" she said wincing cupping her check which felt as though it was on fire. She could taste the blood in her mouth.

"You split your lip as well luff." Viktor said. Hermione looked to Asen who was smiling at her as Dag pushed him.

"We were done with the game Asen!" he shouted.

"I'm fine I'm sure he didn't know." Hermione said as Viktor helped her onto her feet.

"He knew." Ivan said staring into his eldest son with disapproval.

"I'm fine I swear." Hermione said. Dag rushed over. Her cheek was already bruising and completely red her lip was split and blood was still evident in her mouth.

"Come on let me get you fixed up." Dag said. "I have some tonic that will take care of the pain you're feeling. It's a good thing we have a healer in the family huh?" he asked with a smile.

"Apologize to her!" Ivan and Viktor shouted at Asen. He just stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"It's fine he didn't mean it… It's fine." Sophia put her hands on Hermione shoulders as stony took her hand and Dag walked beside her back inside. When they were out of ear shot Viktor ran forward and pushed his older brother.

"What was that!?" he asked.

"Nothing I didn't know the game had ended!" Asen yelled.

"That's bullshit!" Nick said.

"You knew it ended." Ivan said.

"Oh come on she's tough she can handle it and if she can't handle a snow ball then she shouldn't be in the family."

"It wasn't a ball of snow it was a hunk of ice you could have kill her!" Nick said.

"So what? At least we wouldn't risk having her in the family!"

"Is that it? You're scared of her being in the family!? Why because her parents happen to be muggles?!" Viktor bellowed.

"She's unclean Viktor!" he shouted. "Why do you not see this!?"

"Because I love her that's why!" he bellowed as he pushed him to the ground. "You stay the hell away from her!" with that he stormed off. "The only thing keeping you alive is the fact we're blood!" he shouted over his shoulder.

"Yes blood! Blood is all that matters and hers is all wrong Viktor!" Asen shouted standing.

"Does it hurt?" Stony asked as Dag healed her face which now looked unscathed though Hermione still felt the immense pain in her jaw.

"No it's not bad at all your brother is a great healer." Hermione said with a smile.

"Open your mouth as wide as you can for me stop when it hurts." Dag said. Hermione only opened it an inch.

"He fractured your jaw… Easy fix…" he said with a smile.

"Thanks for helping me." Hermione said.

"He didn't mean to do it Hermione." Stony said. The child couldn't understand how deep hatred could ran in some people, especially his eldest brother someone he held in high regard.

"Oh I know he didn't. He probably thought he had an actual snow ball instead of a hunk of ice. Easy mistake. It may surprise you to know this isn't the first time that mistake has happened with me involved. Last time though I caught it in the shoulder." Stony smiled.

"So you're okay?"

"Oh yeah well I will be after Doctor Dag here gets finished." Dag smiled. Hermione felt a tightening in her jaw.

"How's that feel?"

"Stiff." He waved his wand over her jaw Hermione opened her mouth wide and then smiled.

"It's good." Hermione said.

"Take that professor Kelter." Dag muttered. "He said I didn't have the natural ability to heal bones."

"Well you do it feels great." Hermione said. "I've had a kink in my jaw for the past two weeks it's completely gone now." She said with a smile. "When you become a healer you should move to London that way I can go to you instead of my regular healer." He smiled.

"The famous Mungos… I'll think about it." he said.

"Oh no Bulgaria needs more healers then England no offense Hermione." Sophia said.

"None taken its true." She said with a shrug. "Can we trade?" she asked making them all laugh.

"Is she okay?" Viktor asked walking in.

"_She_ is just fine." Hermione said with a smile. He set a hand on her cheek while brushing his thumb over it.

"Here drink this for the pain…" Dag handed her a tonic.

"Thank you Dag." He nodded. Hermione drank it. "Oh lemon you put lemon in it."

"Trying something new to make it taste better how is it?"

"Really good like a sweet lemonade…" he smiled.

"That's what I was going for." He said.

"You should add south African sugar cane though would balance the sour." She said as she sipped on it.

"Why south African sugar cane why not bohemian sugar cane?"

"Well south African Sugar cane has been known to be well bodied, sweeter, and studies show it increases serotonin levels…"

"Which increases happiness…" Dag said catching on.

"Not to mention the sugar will run through the veins opening them up which would cause the tonic to race through the blood a lot faster…"

"Making it go through the system faster." Dag said writing it down. "That's brilliant." He said looking to her. "You're brilliant."

"I prefer to say knowledgeable." She said finishing the tonic. "That is very good though." She said handing him the glass. He smiled and headed over to his table to write down more notes.

"Have you thought about being a healer?" he asked.

"Nope politician."

"Damn we could use a girl like you in the field." Dag stated.

"They could use a girl like her in the ministry." Sophia said with a smile. "Hermione dear why don't you go lay down and relax let the tonic do its job."

"That's a good idea." She said as she hoped off the counter.

"I'll take you to your room." Viktor said.

"We'll see you for dinner Hermione." Sophia said.

"Bye Hermannie." Stony said. Hermione smiled at him as he and Viktor left the room.

"Are you sure you're okay love?"

"Yeah I'm fine… I'm just you know in a little pain… The tonic won't help for a little bit. But your brother fixed my jaw up nice. Oh hey a little less pain. He's one heck of a healer." Hermione said feeling the tension in her jaw start to release. "I might just move to Bulgaria so he can be my general healer."

"I would like this very much." Viktor said with a smile as they headed up the stairs to the third floor. When they got to Hermione's room they both walked in Viktor shutting the door. They both stopped when they saw Jeanabelle and Boris were snuggled up very close together over a bowl of owl treats. The animals looked up very suddenly at them and started hooting angrily.

"I think we interrupted a date." Hermione said taking his hand. "Let's give them some privacy." Viktor laughed as they walked out.

"We'll go to my room then." He said. They walked all the way down the long hallway to two large wooden doors. He pushed them open and let Hermione walk in first. Hermione stopped. It wasn't what she had expected she had expected Quidditch memorabilia. Posters things like that. There was instead a four poster bed with maroon sheets, the wall matching the color naturally. There was an old red oak desk in the corner by the balcony, and an array of note books lined up on a shelf above it there was also a cabinet by a closet door. Hermione smiled, that's where it was where Jamous said he kept all his Quidditch collectibles.

"Interested in that cabinet?" she jumped slightly not meaning to stare.

"Yes it's very lovely." He smiled.

"It was the great beater George Girneys… It was the only thing I could manage getting at an auction his family had after he died…" he walked over. "I collect things from Quidditch you see." He opened it up and Hermione smiled as she walked over.

"Are these Play books?" she asked pointing to a lineup of ten old looking leather bound journals."

"Yes." He said with a smile. "All from teams the years they won the cup from the years 1233 to 1243."

"And these what are these…" There were twelve display cases with pieces of splintered wood in them.

"From famous seekers brooms." He said. "This belonged to Ivan rechhold… my favorite player." He said.

"He was Bulgarian too right?" he smiled looking to her a little surprised she knew that.

"Yes yes he was."

"Also the only Bulgarian seeker to win the world cup."

"Yes yes again right." He said. "I thought you didn't know about Quidditch..."

"I just know the fun facts." He smiled. "You don't have any snitches in here…" she said.

"They're hard to get your hands on at least the ones that mattered." Hermione nodded.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She said. "What's that?" she asked pointing to two metal rings about five inches in diameter.

"Oh those are the metal rings from Charles Crawford and Jessie Turnhills beater bats… the bats long ago dissolved leaving only these rings behind." He said.

"It's quite a collection." She said with a smile. Viktor closed the cabinets.

"Do you collect anything?" he asked still not having gotten her a gift.

"Me?" Hermione asked sitting down on the bench at the end of his bed. "Mmm not really I mean I've acquired a collection of rare books but that was by accident…" she said with a smile.

"What kind of rare books?"

"Oh like a copy of a first edition of Hogwarts a history signed by the teachers of that era… A signed copy of Richmond's guide to goblin riches… My most prized book though is the very first printing of Dagons guide to Dragons. It was made in 1312, so it's very rare it's even still around. Forged in actual dragon skin too… and the skin of a dragon which is now extinct." She smiled softly. "I've never even gotten to read it though which is a bit maddening but it's too brittle to do so." He sat down beside her.

"Do you collect anything else?" Hermione thought.

"Mmm… actually yeah but my collection isn't that big yet…"

"What is it?" he asked.

"Uhm I collect things having to do with famous wizards witches writers and scholars. Like a have a fountain pen owned by Robert frost… A book mark which was used by the scholar Renaldo hemming… a potions vial from Jack Cannes who created the sleeping draft potion… things like that. I only just started so that's all I have."

"That's a good collection idea."

"It's a little scattered in idea but I couldn't choose." He smiled.

"I originally wanted to collect snitches but that idea went out the window and I started getting whatever I could starting with the cabinet." He had the perfect idea for a gift for her now. He watched as she thumbed the rose pendant which hung around her neck.

"Do you like your necklace?" He asked making her smile.

"I do very much so… It's very smooth the star Jem." She held it up for him he felt it and smiled it really was smooth. "I got star jem cleaner for it…" he smiled.

"You really like it?"

"It's the first pretty thing a guy has given me… Usually people they just give me books… This was nice it said you see me as a girl and not a book worm."

"Have there been many guys?" she looked to him with a small smile.

"Oh yes tons." She said sarcastically. "They were just lined up around Hogwarts I swear."

"Really?" he asked blinking.

"I just realized it's very hard to sound sarcastic in Bulgarian." He laughed lightly.

"Have you ever dated any one?"

"Uhm no." Hermione said. "Well… Yes but it only lasted a month. He was a muggle." He nodded.

"Did you like him?"

"Not as much as you." He smiled with pride.

"Good this is good." He said in English.

"You don't have to speak in English." She said in Bulgarian.

"I want to, don't want to get rusty… So when it's just us."

"English got it." she said in English this time. Hermione stopped and looked up to see a broom hoisted high up on the wall. "What's that?" she asked standing.

"Oh that is my nimbus 2000… My first broom."

"Harry had one too…" she said with a smile.

"Harry has good taste in brooms." Hermione smiled before turning to look at him. "How does your head feel?"

"Really good." She said with a smile.

"Well it is nearly time for dinner, we should get ready."

"Yeah…" Hermione said.

"I'll come get you when I am done."

"Sounds good." She kissed him on the cheek before leaving. He smiled, he had found out exactly what he was going to get her for Christmas. All he needed to do was write a later to a big fan of his.

"It's good hafing connections."

-o-

Hermione looked herself over in the mirror. Per the custom she had put on a dress for dinner. She was wearing a crème colored strapless dress which had a fitted bodice and a flared out wide pleated skirt that went to her knees. She slipped on her white peep toe pumps and put a gold skinny belt around her waist where the skirt met the bodice. She heard a knock.

"Come in!" she called in Bulgarian. Viktor smiled as he walked in. Hermione slipped on a cropped crème lace cover up and rolled up the sleeves with a smile before turning. "How do I look?"

"Very beautiful…" he said walking over to her and taking her hands. "I was thinking after dinner you and I we could go to nearby town, paint it red?" she laughed.

"Sounds good." She said.

"Dessert and dancing?" he asked as he twirled her.

"Sounding even better."

"Walk by lake in moonlight…"

"You had me at dessert." He smiled as they kissed. "Shall we head to dinner then?"

"Hopefully it will be short so we can haf night out on town together." he said speaking in English to her. He really wanted to make sure he didn't get so rusty they would have another bout of lost in translation. When they got to the drawing room Sophia stood smiling.

"Look how gorgeous you are!" she said walking over and twirling Hermione around. "Where did you get this dress its stunning?"

"Oh a small vintage shop by my house… My mother picked it out."

"Your mother has good taste I can't wait to meet her." Hermione smiled as she watched Sophia head of into the dining room with Ivan.

"Come love." Viktor said lending her his arm which she gladly took. They walked together inside to see Stony and Asen were already seated along with Dag. They took their same places from the night before.

"Hermione how is your cheek?" Dag asked.

"Feels great that tonic worked really fast. You have a gift." He smiled proudly while Viktor pulled out her chair. "Thank you Viktor." He smiled before sitting down himself.

"Hermione that is a beautiful necklace…" Sophia said.

"Oh thank you." Hermione said thumbing the pendant. "Viktor gave it to me."

"Doting upon her already are you?" Asen asked, while Viktor glared into him. Hermione looked down at her plate. After a few minutes of quiet banter amongst everyone including Nick who had arrived soon after Hermione and Viktor the food appeared on their plates. It looked to be pot roast vegetables and mashed garlic potatoes.

"This looks amazing." Hermione said.

"Viktor told us it was one of your favorite meals." Ivan said.

"Yes it is I often eat it for dinner at Hogwarts. Our house elves are quite gifted chefs."

"You know the house elves personally?" Nick asked.

"Yes one is a very dear friend of mine by the name of Dobby. He's somewhat of a visionary though." She said as they dug in.

"Visionary how so?" Dag asked.

"Well headmaster Dumbledore and myself, we have officially freed him he gets paid a fair wage of his own asking, he has his own living quarters and a bank account at Gringotts, in the ministries eyes he is an official member of the united magical community." Hermione was smiling brightly. "I'm so very proud of him. I gave him his papers for his 127th birthday."

"That's fabulous. You know I've tried paying the house elves here but all they will let me do is give them fresh clothes and house them." Sophia said.

"Yes Viktor did tell me this… I think Dobby is a one in a million house elf who really sees the bigger picture manly because he was treated so awful by his original owners."

"It's awful the way people treat their house elves, they're people too." Ivan said.

"Exactly." Hermione said with a bright smile. Glad there was a group of people out there who understood her.

"People hardly." Asen said. Hermione looked to him for a long moment.

"Asen…" Ivan said. "I thought you got over your tiff with the house elves." Hermione went back to eating her food. The eldest son was really getting on her nerves. She didn't know how much more of his closed minded ways she could take. She knew that ice ball to the face wasn't a mistake she had let it go but it would be the last time.

"I would very much like to meet this Dobby." Sophia said. "Maybe he could convince some of our house elves to allow me to pay them…"

"He's visiting family but when I get back to Hogwarts I'll ask if he would stop by here and spread his news of house elf freedom." She said with a smile.

"That would be lovely." Sophia said.

"House elf freedom… Please." Asen muttered before looking to her. "You know it would make sense that you would be friends with house elves."

"Asen." Sophia said.

"No No." Asen said. "Do not sush me mother. I can't stand this anymore…" He looked to Hermione. "First you have the gull to come here to our home. You a mudblood-."

"That's enough!" Viktor shouted.

"Let him speak his mind." Hermione said putting a hand on his arm to calm him. "Go ahead Asen…"

"Yes well I was saying that you. You come into our pure blood home and dirty it with your Mudblood presence. Then you have the gull to preach about house elf freedom when you yourself are no better than those low life bottom dwelling creatures. Everyone knows muggleborns are lower than that… Lower then dirt… Lower then bacteria… You are a smudge on the name of magic a disgrace to our world, a waste of perfectly good magical ability…" everyone slowly looked to Hermione who was looking at Asen before nodding and going back to eating her food. "What do you have to say for yourself?" Asen asked.

"All I have to say is this pot roast is amazing." Hermione said pointing to it with her fork. Laughter instantly filled the room while Asen seethed. Viktor smiled at Hermione, she really was capable of holding her own. He knew how much his brothers comments hurt her but not once had she so much had flinched in his presence.

"Jenis." Asen said after a few minutes. A young house elf popped into sight.

"Yes master?" Hermione looked and smiled.

"His suit is so cute…" Hermione said quietly to Sophia.

"I designed them myself…" Sophia said.

"You think I could get the pattern Dobby would love that coat."

"Of course."

"Jenis can you fetch me some salt." Asen said. The house elf looked to the table to see it was right in front of him.

"Master it's right there…'

"Fetch it." Asen said. The house elf went to reach up to grab it only to have Asen slap his hand and then his face.

"Hey!" Hermione said standing as she watched the house elf stumble away.

"I said fetch it as in get me new salt I do not wish to touch the salt this mudblood has used…" Hermione moved around the table.

"Are you alright?" she asked Jenis. He just popped out of sight. "That was awful!" Hermione said turning on Asen who was smiling. Everyone nodded. "How spoiled are you?" Asen stood towering over her.

"How dare you raise your voice to me?!"

"How dare you raise your hand to that elf?" she asked trying to yell.

"Watch your tone when you speak to me!" He yelled grabbing her arm.

"Get your hands off me." he grabbed her harder and Hermione slapped his hands away.

"How dare you?!" he yelled pushing her. "Filthy Mud blood!"

"Asen!" Ivan said standing silencing the room. Hermione stared at Asen for a long moment her chest heaving before she took a calming breath and smoothing out her dress. She looked to Sophia after a long moment.

"May I please be excused?" she asked.

"Yes go on ahead dear." Sophia said. Hermione walked swiftly passed Asen.

"How dare you turn your back on us mudblood!?" he bellowed. Hermione ran the rest of the way out of the room fearing that if she stopped at any moment she would turn and curse Asen into oblivion.

"You are no longer my brother!" Viktor shouted. "To treat her like that to put your hands on her in such away!"

"Viktor you're better off without her." when his brother ran out he looked to his family. "Why doesn't he see that?"

"Asen." Ivan said. "No one sees it like that… Hermione is a lovely girl her blood status doesn't matter…"

"The way you have conducted yourself tonight…" Sophia said. "You've shamed not only yourself but this whole family." With that she and Ivan walked out. Stony stared wide eyed at his brother, not understanding the hate he had for Hermione.

"I don't understand…" He said quietly to Dag and Nick who looked at their little brother with soft expressions.

"That's alright Stonvic you shouldn't have to…" Dag said.

1st son Asen "Ace" Krum- pure blood extremeist.

2nd son Nichola "nick" Krum- easy going magical creatures researcher.

3rd son Daguenet "Dag" Krum- healer in training

4th son Viktor Krum- international Quidditch player and love to Hermione granger

5th son Stonvic "stony" Krum- funny overly interested little boy.


	30. A Dangerous Theory

Hermione walked into her room and closed the door. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Her chest was constricted her heart was pounding. She felt hot and sweaty, she was angry. More than angry she was enraged. She couldn't stand the way Asen had talked down to her. Or the way he had slapped that house elf. She also couldn't stand his numerous verbal attacks on her. When he had pushed her and uttered the word mud blood she'd reached her limit. Hermione took off her sweater and walked to the balcony opening the doors.

The cold air that rushed at her calmed her. Made her settle down. She had wanted to kill Asen. Grab him by his pure blood neck and show him a good reason why he didn't want a muggle born around him. She walked to the railing her hands gripping onto the cast iron gate. Her heart was still pounding. She took a deep breath hoping the cold air would calm her raging heart. It did nothing, just agitated her more.

"_You come into our pure blood home and dirty it with your Mud blood presence then you have the gall to preach about house elf freedom when you yourself are no better than those low life bottom dwelling creatures. Everyone knows muggle borns are lower than that… Lower then dirt… Lower then bacteria… You are a smudge on the name of magic a disgrace to our world, a waste of perfectly good magical ability."_ His words echoed in her head.

She placed her forehead against her hands. She felt the strong urge to cry, but the urge was battled away by the extreme want to walk back into the dining room and pull out her wand and stick it right underneath Asens jaw line. One curse that's all it would take. She shook her head.

_No Hermione that's the kind of thinking that makes you go from easy going freedom fighter to radical… It's Viktors brother… He's just trying in his own mind to protect his family…_ she shook her head and wiped a tear away. _Still I don't know how much more I can take. First the ice chunk to my face… Then the constant mud blood word use… Then how he handled that poor house elf… _

"Hermione?" she slowly turned to see Viktor inside the room. "Are you alright?" he was truly concerned she was out on the middle of the balcony no sweater on just her strapless dress.

"Yes I'm fine." She said with a soft smile as she walked back in closing the door. "Needed fresh air."

"Fresh below zero air?" He asked.

"It was the only air you guys had." She said making him smile.

"I'm sorry for Asen he's just-."

"It's fine." Hermione said walking past him. "I take it as a compliment being at the level house elves are." He smiled. "They're extremely hard working individuals and I am glad to be their equal…"

"He said other really terrible things though."

"Yes yes he did." Hermione said. "But it's fine."

"I know it bothers you to be called such terrible things."

"It's fine Viktor." Hermione said. "I'm… I'm really very tired. I think it might be the tonic Dag gave me… Can we have a rain check on the nights original plans?"

"Yes of course." He said as he kissed her. She smiled at him. "Good night luff…"

"Night…" she watched him leave. The second the door shut Hermione sat down on her bed and cradled her head in her hands. A soft sob escaped her.

"Don't cry… Don't cry." Hermione scolded herself. She didn't understand why the second she saw Viktor she had felt the extreme need to just break down. She took a shaky breath and looked forward her arms wrapping around herself as a tear fell. "Crying won't do any good… You just have to roll with the punches…" she coached herself. She slowly straightened up and looked out the window of falling snow. A small smile spread across her lips as she watched it.

Viktor sat at his desk a play book resting upon them. He needed to start learning the plays for when practice resumed for Quidditch. Though he was trying hard to concentrate he couldn't. The look on Hermione's face as her brother had laid into her about muggle borns and what he thought of them haunted him more than he liked. If he had known he was going to treat her like that he would have asked if she wanted to stay at Hogwarts together.

"We should haf stayed at Hogwarts." He said in English. "Ah stupid Viktor stupid." He muttered shaking his head.

_We could have been all alone in the castle what was I thinking brining her here to the manor! Could have had her all to myself… Maybe it's not too late to go back… They wouldn't let me in anyways as a Durmstang student I have no claim to Hogwarts during breaks… I'll think of something… _

-o-

Hermione had gotten up some time ago and immediately gotten ready but she hadn't been able to bring herself to go down stairs, a little worried about the looks she might get. She heard a knock and turned to look at the door.

"Come in." she called. She smiled when Sophia poked her head in.

"I was making sure you were okay I didn't see you down at breakfast."

"Oh I accidently slept in." she said lying a little too easy for her liking. "I was about to come down to see if you still wanted to go shopping."

"Of course I'm all ready to go if you are."

"I am… Just need to get my coat on." She said as she pulled on the pea coat from the day before on with a smile. "All set." She grabbed her leather shoulder bag and fallowed Sophia out. She admired the older woman's style. She was wearing jeans and black turtle neck with a white pea coat that went down to her knees. Hermione looked down at herself. She looked average but hopefully good enough to stand beside Sophia.

"I thought we might go to the Bulgarian version of Diagon Alley."

"That sounds lovely." Hermione said.

"We will take the floo network I think but first we need to get Stony he loves going Christmas shopping."

"Oh very good I already got his gift so he can help me pick out things for his brothers."

"I thought he might have a keen insight." They walked into the dining room to see the whole family.

"Hermione!" Stony jumped off his chair right up into her arms. She stumbled back but easily caught him with a laugh. "We're going shopping!" he flipped back out of her arms and grabbed her hands as they started spinning while he laughed wildly. "Shopping shopping shopping!" he rushed away from Hermione who had grown a bit dizzy and over to his mom. "Let's go lets go we have things to buy!" he started dragging her out of the room. Hermione laughed as she followed.

"Bye everyone!" she said as she waved. She caught Viktor's eye and smiled at him kindly before taking her leave. When he heard the sound of the Floo network he got up.

"Nick operation Hermione's present is in effect." Viktor said.

"Right." He said standing. "We're off! They apperated out of sight.

"What's going on?" Dag asked Ivan.

"No idea." He said standing. "Alright Dag operation getting your mother a gift in affect!"

"Right!" they too apperated out of sight.

-o-

Hermione smiled as she looked over a shelf of rare magical roots and spice. She picked a vial up and smiled.

"Renan root." Hermione said.

"What's that Hermyknee?" Stony asked using a nickname.

"This Stony is Renan root, it's used in many healing potions but is very hard to find… I think Dag might like it. Could give him an edge in healer classes."

"That's a great idea." He held up a basket and let her put it in. "What next?"

"Something for Nick… Any ideas?"

"Well he researches magical creatures… So something having to do with that…" stony said thinking deeply.

"Hey have you found something yet as a present I have tons of goodies here." Sophia said holding two baskets.

"Here momma let me take one." He grabbed a basket from her.

"My little helper." She said with a smile. "So Hermione have you found anything?"

"I have three vials of renan root for Dag."

"Oh he's been saying how much he wants some for his class…" she said.

"I also got him a potions book for creating all those healing potions this we'll help him get them straight."

"Oh good maybe now his room won't be filled with paper work… Shall we check out? I saw nothing in here for Nick."

"Sounds good." They walked over to the checkout counter and Sophia laid out all her items.

"That will be 240…" he said.

"Here you go." She laid out the appropriate amount of change.

"Thank you have a wonderful day." Stony set Hermione's things up on the counter for her with a bright smile.

"That will be 112."

"Here you go." She gave him the galleons. Sophia watched the girl with interest.

_How is a young student able to afford that? Viktor said her parents were dentist maybe that's a rich profession in muggle world… What is a dentist anyway? _

"Thank you for shopping with us." He said with a smile. "You know this place does really very much look like Diagon alley…" Hermione said looking all around. "The wand shop even looks the same."

"I'll be going there soon for my wand."

"Yes you will Stony." Sophia said.

"I want to go with Viktor though…"

"Well its tradition." Sophia said.

"What's tradition?" Hermione asked.

"Every time one of our boys gets their first wand they go with the brother before them… A rite of passage if you will." Sophia explained.

"That's nice." Hermione said.

"I'm going to get it this summer." He said beaming.

"Here this store I need to go in here to find something for Ivan." Hermione smiled at the witches clothing store. "You know lady things." Hermione laughed.

"I'll take Stony to the book shop he can help me pick something out for Nick." She said to him.

"Thank you Hermione I'll meet you there. Let me take the bags I'll conjure them to the manor." She took them for her.

"Thank you…" she said with a smile. "We'll see you over there, come on Stony."

"Why would dad need lady clothes?" Stony asked as they headed to the book shop.

"Uhm… She's getting clothes for herself so your dad will think she's pretty."

_By clothes I mean lingerie… _Hermione laughed to herself.

"What's funny?" he asked.

"Nothing… Hey do you want some sugared almonds?" she asked seeing the stand.

"Oh yeah but I don't have any money."

"I'll get them for you." Hermione said with a smile as they walked to the vendor. "One please."

"3 sickles." She handed it to him. "Here you go miss." He handed her the bag and then she handed it to stony.

"Thanks Hermione!" he said beaming.

"You're welcome…" They headed into the book store as they did Hermione heard a loud noise and looked over her shoulder. No one else had seemed to hear what sounded like a low boom filling the air.

"Hmm…"

"Come on Hermione I think I remember which book Nick showed me…" he led her into the back. "This one." She picked up a fury growling book.

"The big big big big book of monsters Volume Four." She read.

"He needs it for some new creatures he's going to be tracking for the ministry." Hermione looked to him.

"The ministry is tracking magical creatures?" she inquired.

_That's odd… _

"Mhm…" he said as he munched on some of the candy almonds. "They said the ministry wants him to make sure their numbers are what they should be." He looked to her. "Almond." Hermione smiled as she took one. "Good?"

"Very." She said. "Let's go check these two out."

"What's the second one?" he asked as they headed to the counter.

"Volume five of the big book of monsters." She said. "Here you go." She handed them to the shop keep.

"You came at the right time I'm running a deal on them… Buy one get the next volume half off… So it only come out to 48."

"Oh what a steal." She said with a smile as she handed him the galleons. "Do you want these sent somewhere for you?" he asked.

"Krum manor room 313." Stony said for her.

"They'll be there when you arrive back at home."

"Can I have those wrapped too please?" Hermione asked.

"Of course miss." She handed him five galleons as a tip. "Thank you!" he said. Stony and Hermione continued to look around the shop. They heard a bell and looked to see Sophia.

"Look momma Hermione got me candied almonds." He said holding up the cone which held the morsels.

"That was nice of her." she said as she took one. "Ooh those are good."

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Hermione asked with a small knowing smile.

"Yes a little red number." The women laughed as they headed out.

"Well I think we found everything we needed… We'll come back tomorrow for a girls day out of clothes shopping what do you think?" Sophia asked Hermione.

"Sounds good I do need that dress for the Yule ball."

"Exactly…" as they headed to the main floo network of the area Hermione stopped hearing another boom this time many people turned. "Hermione?" Sophia asked. "What is it?"

"We need to get out of here…" this time a bang sounded so loud it shattered a few shop windows. People screamed as they started running. "Come on!" she moved Sophia and Stony forward who held tightly onto Hermione's hand. Both women had their wands out. Hermione looked over her shoulder and through the crowds she could see the tall hoods of death eaters.

"We're almost there keep moving keep moving!" Sophia said taking Hermione's hand.

"You first!" Hermione said when they reached the floo network. "So you can receive Stony." She nodded jumping in. "Ivan Krum manor!" she disappeared into a wall of green flames. A red spell shot past Hermione shattering the tile wall of the chimney. "Stony you next!" Hermione said picking him up.

"I don't want to leave you!" he said in distress.

"Don't worry I'll be right behind you!"

"I can't do it I'm too scared!" he said.

"Get the boy!" she heard a death eater bellow. She looked over her shoulder to see people lying dead in the streets and the death eaters running right for them.

_They're after Stony why are they after Stony!?_

"Stony listen you have to be calm." A searing pain filled her shoulder as a spell struck her from behind. She slumped forward slightly.

"Hermyknee!" he shouted.

"Stony take three deep breaths." She said getting to her feet her wand at the ready. "Close your eyes and then you'll be home…" he nodded and did as she said. He could hear Hermione yelling curses and hear the yells and screams of people around them.

"Three breaths…" he said quickly.

"Take your time!" Hermione shouted. "You have all the time in the world! Stupefy!" a death eater flew back as she deflected three curses she was sure weren't so aimed at her more at Stony.

"Three breaths…" he whispered.

_1…2…3…_

"Ivan Krum Manor!" he shouted his eyes opening just in time to see Hermione fly back into the wall beside the chimney.

"Come on stony come on…" Sophia whispered Ivan holding onto her. Everyone had gathered in the main dining room when they had heard the scream of their mother. Stony appeared in the chimney.

"Hermione!" he screamed as Ivan rushed forward and took him.

"Where's Hermione!?" Viktor asked.

"They got her! They got her!" he shouted tears running down his face.

"Who?" Dag asked.

"The death eaters…" Sophia whispered. "They attacked the Alley… She made me go first so I could receive stony…"

"It's my fault I took too long!" he buried his face into his Fathers shoulder. Suddenly green flamed filled the chimney and Hermione along with another man rolled out onto the ground. She punched the man across the face as he rolled on top of her. She stuck her wand underneath his jaw.

"Stupefy!" he flew back and Hermione jumped onto her feet. He fired a spell and Hermione set her hand straight out. The air rippled in front of her catching the curse. She ran forward and grabbed a hand full of floo powder while the death eater rushed at her. Hermione threw a front kick into his stomach sending him stumbling back she then spun and side kicked him so hard he flew into the chimney. She threw the handful of flue powder into his face.

"Ahh!" he screamed as it hit his eyes. Instantly green flames engulfed him and he was gone. Hermione's chest heaved as she moved forward and waved her wand over the chimney, a brick wall formed. She slowly turned to look at the family that stared at her wide eyed.

"All fixed." She said with a smile and a split lip.

"Hermyknee!" Stony rushed forward and threw his arms around her waist. Hermione smiled as she hugged him tightly.

"Look how good you did." She said kneeling in front of him tears were still running down his face.

"I left you alone!" he cried.

"You performed beautifully you did exactly what you were supposed to do… You were so brave Stony." he hugged her tightly. No one could hardly believe what they had seen.

"No wonder she saved your life… That was amazing." Nick said to Viktor.

"Magic well beyond that of a fourth year…" Ivan said.

"You've got a cut on your cheek better have Dag look at that." Hermione said.

"You're hurt as well." Dag said seeing her shoulder was completely blood soaked.

"Him first." She said with a small smile. As Dag took stony Viktor moved forward and cupped Hermione's cheek.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine…" she said as she nodded. "But uhm… They were after Stony."

"What?" Ivan asked his wife still held in his arms.

"After Mrs. Krum left… I heard them shout to get the boy. They were intent on getting their hands on Stony…"

"Why would they want our son?" Sophia asked.

"You're the Krums." Hermione said. "One of the largest most powerful pure blood families… I'm sure the death eaters would love you to be on their side."

"And getting our son is their way of inviting us?" Ivan asked.

"They were probably going to hold him captive." Hermione said. "Say that if you don't cooperate with them then they'd… Hurt him…" Hermione said. "I'm starting to wonder at the world cup if they were really going to kill Viktor or just take him…"

"We all need to be more careful." Ivan said.

"All done!" Stony said jumping off the table Dag had set him on, his healer bag sitting beside him.

"Hermione you next." Dag said.

"I'm fine the blood isn't mine." she said. "It was the death eaters." She said. "I'm luckily un scathed… Is stony going to be alright?"

"He's going to be just fine isn't that right Stony?" Dag asked.

"Just fine…"

"I think I'm going to go upstairs and get washed up." she was dirty from the fight.

"I'll walk you to your room." Viktor said taking her hand in his. She smiled as they headed out of the room.

"I've never seen anyone move as fast as she did." Nick said when they had gone.

"Viktor is in good hands." Sophia said.

"We all are." Ivan mentioned while everyone nodded.

"He wasn't kidding when he said she could be fierce." Asen said.

"Does she have your respect now?" Stony asked looking to his eldest brother.

"Starting too…"

"She saved not just one of your brothers but two of them… she protected all of us really… she should have all of your respect by now." Ivan said in a scolding matter.

-o-

Hermione walked into her bedroom Viktor behind her.

"I hope Stony is okay he looked really upset." Hermione said.

"He was worried about you we all were…" she turned and smiled at him.

"You know I can fair against a death eater." She said.

"I know… But I don't like it still." He said. "You still could have been hurt."

"Yeah… Better me then him… Poor stony he was so scared… I was worried he wouldn't be able to floo to the right location." She said. "I think I'll give him his present early I did end up buying another one for him while his back was turned… Its already wrapped and everything." She said with a smile bringing out a small box with red wrapping and a green and gold bow.

"He would like that." He said with a smile.

"You think he's okay?" she asked turning to look to him.

"I think he's fine… Thanks to you…" Hermione smiled softly.

"I'm going to get washed up for dinner." He nodded but instead of leaving he walked over to her bed and sat down. "Viktor… I have to get ready." She said.

"You have private bathroom I'm not leaving you again." he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Honestly Viktor." She said with a smile as she rolled her eyes.

"No every time I leave you you get gravely injured…" Hermione looked up in thought.

"You have a point." She said while Viktor nodded with a smile. "But hey I'm not hurt this time so why don't you go down the few three doors away from mine to your room and get ready so we can both be ready at the same time." He thought about it and slowly stood.

"I'll be just down the hallway." She nodded as she walked him to the door. He kissed her before leaving; when the door closed Hermione took a small breath. She was sore, horrendously so, she was looking forward to a nice long hot shower. She slowly headed into her bathroom closing and locking the door behind her.

After turning on the shower and watching the steam begin to roll out onto the tile floor she slowly peeled off her blood stained jacket. As she did she stared at her white sweater that lay beneath. It too was soaked in the red substance right at her shoulder. When Dag had asked her to allow him to heal her she had said she was unscathed. It had been a lie and she had known it at the time. She was sick of getting hurt in front of Viktor. She wasn't that type of woman. She took off her sweater and stared at her burned shoulder.

"That's not so bad… I don't understand what all the blood was about…"

She dipped a rag into some cool water and began tending to the wound when she had cleaned the blood away she looked it over. It was like her shoulder had, had the top layer of skin peeled away. It hurt there was no denying that but she could deal with it she had once gone three months during the summer with a twisted ankle never tending to it. Waiting until Hogwarts to have it completely healed. She pointed her wand with a smile and watched as new paler skin grew over her shoulder. The pain was still there but at least she wasn't open to infection.

"Alright… Shower time." She knew normally she wouldn't get away with using magic outside of school but the ministry would know about the attack and link this spell with injuries, she would get off scott free like she had at the world cup.

-o-

Viktor walked to her door and knocked, he heard a "come in." and slowly walked into the room he smiled when he spotted Hermione. She was in front of the mirror smoothing out her dress. Which was a simple black laced dress which had a smooth bodice and flowing skirt that went right to her knees. She sat down and slipped on her heels.

"It's lucky I anticipated your mom being the dressy kind of woman or I would have run out of dresses by now." She said with a smile as she slipped on a black cover up cardigan. "After dinner can we go flying?" she asked.

"Afraid not Father has made announcement none of us are to leave the manor… He's taking your theory very seriously."

"I'm a little thankful for this." Hermione said.

"You think there's really something to it."

"Of course." Hermione said. "I've been thinking a lot about the world cup lately… Since we started dating… Its always bothered me… I didn't get to you that fast they could have killed you any moment and they didn't." she said as they walked out. "Then today with Stony they wanted to take him not kill him take him…"

"Don't think too much about it." Viktor said taking her hand and kissing the back. "Let's just try to forget it… it's better that way."

"Nothing is best forgotten." She said softly. He could tell her mind was troubled. He could see the small present box intended for Stony held in her other hand. He smiled, she really cared for his younger brother. She had worked hard to protect him; she had worked hard to protect all of them when the death eater had followed her to the manor. When they got to the drawing room they stopped everyone was gathered around Stony. He wasn't as boisterous as he usually was. He smiled at Hermione who walked over to him the present held behind her back.

"Guess what…" she said.

"What?" he asked.

"I have something for you." He smiled brightly.

"Really?" he asked.

"Well the way I see it… You did a lot to help me out today with that bad guy… So I thought why not let Christmas come a little early to my little hero?" she asked as she pulled out the gift.

"Present!" he said with a laugh as he took it. "Thanks Hermione!" he hugged her tightly before pulling away. "Can I open it?" he asked his parents.

"Yeah go ahead honey." Sophia said glad to see her youngest son smiling again. Hermione stood up standing next to Viktor with a smile as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Stony ripped through the paper with loud laugher and got to a gold box. He slowly opened it and stared down at a glass orb he picked it up and white smoke filled with in it.

"It's a remember Orb." Hermione said at his questioning look. "When you get to school you'll need this, when the smoke is White it means you're just fine when the smoke is red it means you've forgotten something." He smiled.

"Like school work and stuff! I get it!" he said.

"When you want to know what you've forgotten you just ask for it to show you and it will…" Hermione said with a bright smile.

"Thanks Mione!" he said as he hugged her again.

"No problem." She said as she hugged him back. Sophia and Ivan smiled glad to see their son now in high spirits once again.

Dinner started, and Hermione was glad to find Asen wasn't around. So for the first night it was a dinner that went without a hitch. Hermione had spent it sitting next to Stony who kept asking her questions about the remember orb. After dinner Hermione Viktor volunteered to take the youngest son up to bed.

"Don't forget the night light!" he called as they closed the door. Viktor smiled as he pointed the wand and let a light hover around the room. Hermione slowly closed the door and looked to Viktor with a smile.

"So what should we do now?" he asked.

"Mmm I don't know…" she said as they headed into her room. He watched as she ran to her owl who hooted at her a letter at her feet. "My parents wrote me back!" she said as she sat down and opened it. He watched as she read a small smile on her lips.

"What does it say?" he asked sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"My dad he's asking me if I'm well… wishes he and mom could see me…" Hermione frowned. "I don't know why but this year is harder than others to keep away from my parents… I'm looking forward to summer." She said the letter resting in her lap. "I don't really miss my dad as much as my mom… Really miss my mom which sounds so childish I know but this year has had a rocky start you know.. and besides I want to gush to her about you." He smiled brightly before putting his hands out.

"Come here luff." He said in English. She smiled as she walked over to him. The second her hands reached his he pulled her down into his lap emitting a small surprised laugh from her. He cupped her cheek causing her to nuzzle against his hand. She smiled at him behind her big brown eyes. Viktor tilted his head; he had never really noticed her eyes before. Never noticed how choclate they were, how big they were, or how they continuously sparkled. His eyes drifted down from hers to rest on her nose, he smiled. She had a row of freckles across it; he moved his nose against them making her laugh. At the small sound of her laugh which rang like a bell he moved his mouth across hers slowly.

Hermione smiled as they laid back on her bed his arms pulling her closer to his person. Her arms moved around his neck as he moved so he was laying on top of her his hand moving to her neck. They rolled again this time Hermione straddling him. Their kiss was becoming more heated, more passionate. Viktor sat up as he pushed her sweater off her shoulders and tossing it aside as Hermione undid his tie and discarded it. He smiled as he moved once more pushing her down into the bed.

She felt his hand slide down her neck, past the side of her breast and down to her thigh. She blushed deeply as it moved up underneath her dress. She was going to say something when his tongue moved against her bottom lip slowly. Viktor smiled when she slowly granted him access. She moaned a little surprised when she felt his tongue slip against hers. Her eyes opened wide before fluttering closed completely comfortable with the notion.

They hadn't been like this before, in the few months of dating they had taken things rather slow. Hermione was ready to move things forward a bit, and from how possessive Viktor was being she could tell he had been long wanting to take the next step. They rolled so Hermione was on top. Viktor sat up his arms moving around her easily as she rocked against him. He groaned softly.

"Viktor…" she said softly as they rolled again this time Viktors hand was firmly on her upper thigh. He moaned against her mouth the sound made her want to go further but she wasn't sure she wanted to move quite that far. She felt like she needed something before they could. "Viktor…" she tilted her head to the side only to have his mouth move against her neck slowly. A soft moan escaped her. It had felt amazing, tantalizing, she couldn't help but let her eyes drift close slowly. She unbuttoned his vest and pushed it down his shoulders letting it fall to the bed. he moved so she was on top once more. He sat up his hands suddenly slipping underneath the bodice of her dress. He looked to find it wasn't a dress at all but a shirt and skirt.

_Thank you thank you thank you…. _He thought to himself with a glorious smile.

Hermione smiled as she felt his hand slide up against the middle of her back. Her hands without her permission moved to his shirts buttons and slowly began to undo them. his hands moved down to her hips guiding her against him slowly as his mouth heatedly moved against hers as she let out a slow moan. The sound of it made his skin grow hot and his movement more possessive. He had never been so drawn to someone before. He was just realizing how much he had been controlling himself around her. He had thought many times when they studied in the library about sweeping all the books aside and pushing her down onto the table to have his way with her. Why had he waited so long to make his move, why had it taken him so long to get even a bit further with her? Hermione smiled as he moved them again so he was on top of her.

His hand began to move up her inner thigh snapping her back to reality.

"Viktor…" she pushed on his shoulder softly. "Viktor stop…" he slowly pulled away smiling at her sheepishly. With that look Hermione wanted nothing more than to pull him back down to her, but she kept her resolve strong.

"Too fast luff." He asked.

"No… Not really… Not sure what it was…" she said quietly with a soft blush. Viktor kissed the red tint of her cheeks before lying back on her bed pulling her to his body as he did. Hermione smiled as she laid her head on his chest. His heart was beating so fast, then again so was hers. He moved his hand through her hair slowly. He was trying to calm himself down, he hadn't wanted to stop he had wanted to keep going. She moved one of her hands into his half opened shirt smiling as she felt the muscles of his chest ripple under her fingers. He laughed softly.

"Tickles luff."

"I know." She said wiggling her fingers against his rib cage, he laughed. A loud yell made them both look up. "Stony…" Hermione was off the bed in a second rushing out the door before Viktor could say anything." He jumped off the bed buttoning up his shirt as he ran out of the room. When he and the others got to the bedroom Hermione was on the ground stony held in her arms as she stared at the corner of the room with her own wide eyes her wand pointed. They all headed inside the room their wands drawn.

"There's something in here." She whispered.

"It's going to get me they're going to get me!" Stony said clawing at Hermione.

"Shh… shh…" Hermione whispered her hand cradling his head as she picked him up in her arms.

"They're going to take me!" she slowly stood as he cried into her shoulder. She moved to Viktor who pushed her and Stony behind him.

"No ones going to take you, I won't let that happen." Hermione said softly.

"What did you see love?" Viktor asked.

"Looked like a cloaked figure when I ran in it retreated to the shadows I think I heard a loud pop."

"Then they've apperated." Ivan said relaxing a bit. Hermione walked out of the room the boy still clinging to her. She looked to Sophia who was looking around worriedly.

"Are you sure you saw something?" Ivan asked Hermione who nodded.

"Let's not talk about it in front of Stony…" she said quietly.

"I agree." Sophia said.

"What's going on?" Asen asked running down the hallway wand drawn. Hermione eyed him for a long moment. Viktor could see the suspicion rising in her eyes, he slowly looked over his brother.

_There's no way he would turn against his family… right? _He asked himself.

"You all head to the drawing room while we search the manor." Ivan said.

"Come Hermione…" Sophia said taking her hand. Hermione looked to Viktor who nodded at her with a soft smile.

"It's going to be okay Stony, if anyone can catch a bad man its Viktor." He heard her say to his youngest brother.

"He's so shaken." Sophia said when they reached the drawing room.

"Some chocolate would brighten his spirits…"

"Jenis…" Sophia said. A small house elf appeared.

"Miss I heard of the intruder, the house elves are assisting the masters in their search." He said bowing.

"Thank you Jenis… I think we could use some hot coco and some treats for Stony here."

"Right away." he popped out of sight. Hermione sat down on the couch. Slowly stony pulled away and sat by her closely staring at the table as a bunch of treats appeared.

"Come on love…" Sophia said pouring him a glass of hot coco while Hermione handed him a small cookie. He slowly began to drink and eat.

"There you go…" Hermione said. He smiled at her weakly.

"Do you think everyone else is Okay?" he asked.

"Of course." Hermione and Sophia said at the same time.

"Keep drinking you'll feel better with the hot coco." Hermione said with a smile. He slowly nodded as he leaned against Hermione. He felt safe around her, ever since she had told him the stories of her Harry and Ron. Then early that day at the shopping alley when she had protected him. After an hour Sophia had begun to pace.

"I'm going to go check on them…" she said standing. Hermione nodded.

"I'll watch over Stony." She said as she watched Sophia leave her wand at the ready. She looked to the boy who was slowly nodding off on her shoulder only to then wake up suddenly his eyes darting around the room wildly. "Are you tired?" she asked. He slowly nodded. Hermione took a pillow and laid it on the opposite side of the couch. "Rest I'll make sure nothing gets you while you sleep."

"You promise?" he asked taking the pillow in his hands.

"I promise." She said with a smile. He took the pillow and laid it by her leg before lying down.

"Night." He said quietly.

"Night Stony sweet dreams…" she rested a hand on his shoulder to make sure that if they were attacked she'd be able to pull him to safety right away if she needed too. She pulled an old book into her lap and opened it up with one hand starting to read a random page. She held the book up in front of her eyes as the story began to get more enthralling.

"Mmm..." Stony muttered in his sleep as he moved the pillow onto Hermione's lap and rested his head once more.

-o-

"So there was nothing?" Sophia asked as she Ivan and Viktor headed back towards the drawing room.

"Only soot that's all we found in Stonys room." Viktor said.

"I believe Hermione when she said she saw something." Ivan said.

"The look in her eyes was enough to convince me." Sophia said. "Not to mention the look in Stony's eyes." They walked into the drawing room to see Stony's head lying in a pillow clad Hermione's lap. A book held out slightly as she read her other hand smoothing out the boys hair in a motherly fashion absentmindedly.

"Hey we're back-."

"Shh…" Sophia and Hermione said to Ivan at the same time. Viktor smiled as he slowly headed forward and took his younger brother into his arms easily.

"Come love let's get him to bed." Viktor whispered. Hermione nodded as she slowly got up and followed him out. Ivan and Sophia watched the two. Neither could help but notice how much Hermione and Viktor were treating Stony as their own son. They had put him to bed the past three nights, Hermione had protected Stony as if she was his mother, and Viktor when either was in danger came to both their aid immediately.

"She'll make a good mother…" Ivan said.

"He'll make a good father." Sophia said.

"Have we thought about making Stony Viktors god son?"

"If they ended up getting married Hermione would be his god mother." Sophia reasoned.

"I think it's a good idea." Ivan said.

"As do I..."

1st son Asen "Ace" Krum- pure blood extremeist.

2nd son Nicolai "nick" Krum- easy going magical creatures researcher.

3rd son Daguenet "Dag" Krum- healer in training

4th son Viktor Krum- international Quidditch player and love to Hermione granger

5th son Stonvic "stony" Krum- funny overly interested little boy.


	31. Presents and Surprises

**RikiTiki!** Did I get your attention? Thanks for the support in reading this story you are a great friend and a true literary inspiration. This chapter dedicated to this new and dear friend. Guys If you get the chance please please check out this wonderful writers page. To read her writing. To read it is to bless the eyes and mind with greatness! RikiTiki needs reviews people so you read her stuff and you give her reviews! Please? :-D

-o-

The next three days went without incident and before Hermione knew it Christmas was nearly upon them. Lately Stony had been keeping close to her. She had spent many nights with Viktor in the young boy's room as they took turns watching over him as he slept. There had been no disturbances so last night Stony had slept a whole night without one watchful eye upon him.

Hermione now sat in her room writing a letter to her parents. They had been corresponding more than usual. Hermione really did miss her mother though. She walked over to Jeanabelle and handed her the letter.

"Thanks girly…" she said as the owl hooted at her before flying off. She sighed slightly as she watched the bird sore through the sky.

"Hermione are you alright?" She turned to see Sophia.

"Oh yeah I'm fine." The older woman gave her a knowing smile as she looked her over with an interested look.

"Come sit lets have girl talk." She said as she patted the bench by her bed. Hermione smiled as she joined her. "What's on your mind?"

"I'm missing my mom a little bit… I guess I'm just a little homesick… Don't get me wrong I mean it's lovely here and your family is amazing…"

"But home is home I understand." She said with a smile. "You know… I was born in France…"

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes… you can't hear it over this Bulgarian accent I have developed over the years." She said with a smile. "When I was you're age… Actually younger because I did not time travel." Hermione smiled. "I met Ivan… It was a fast romance… Not unlike yours. He invited me to his home that winter here in Bulgaria I found myself missing my family quite a lot even though I quickly fell in love with Ivans whole family." Hermione nodded. "I'm sorry you weren't able to spend your holiday with your family Hermione."

"It's okay this is the… Third year in a row… Missed my birthdays with them too… Starting to wonder if they even want me around all that much…" Viktor stopped by her door hearing the conversation.

"What do you mean?" Sophia inquired.

"I mean I'm starting to wonder if they like the rest of my family are writing me off… I haven't spent one holiday with them since my first year at Hogwarts… Only one birthday… To be honest I know they aren't where they said they were… They're back at the house. I can tell from Jeanabelle…" she had a very troubled look. "I know it wasn't my mom's idea more my dad's…"

"How do you know it's your dad for sure?" Hermione looked out the window.

"I just have a hunch…" she said softly.

"You can talk to me you know." Sophia said taking her hand. "What's your hunch?"

"Let's just say when I'm at home with my parents my dad confiscates my wand… The only thing magical I get to do is send an owl to my friends… And we're never to say the M word around him."

"M word?"

"Magic." Sophia slowly nodded.

"My mom sometimes sneaks me my wand though so I can practice simple spells." They both laughed before Hermione frowned. "I guess I'm not homesick I just miss my mom… that's all."

"Not your dad?" Sophia watched Hermione shaking her head slowly.

"He doesn't miss me so why should I miss him right?" Sophia took Hermione's hands.

"I'm sure you're dad misses you…" she said. "I just think he feels left out of your life because of the magic… and that's why he puts away your wand so he doesn't feel left out."

"Bit of a stretch don't you think?" Sophia laughed while Hermione smiled.

"Maybe… but I think that there still maybe might just be a little truth to it… Write him a letter just him… Use Boris to send it to him." she smiled at her as she got up and smoothed out her long black skirt which had a dark purple flowing shirt tucked into it.

"Thanks for the advice." Hermione said with a small smile as she watched Sophia walk to the door.

"I hope you know that even after you leave here to go back to Hogwarts you are always allowed to write to me…" Hermione nodded with a smile. "Good…" she said with her own smile before she left. She winked at her son who she knew had been eaves dropping the whole time. "She could use your company." He nodded and walked in.

"Hey Viktor." Hermione said making Viktor smile.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Writing a letter." She said simply.

"To?"

"My dad." She said with a smile.

"About?"

"Stuff all sorts of stuff." She said. Viktor sat down on her bed and laid back. He felt lazy that day. He hadn't slept much in the past few days, neither had Hermione thanks to keeping a watchful eye over his youngest brother.

"Can I use Boris to send this letter I already sent out Jeanabelle."

"Sure… Boris!" he called. The owl rushed in.

"Take this to my parents?" the owl nodded. She handed him the letter. He hooted at her before flying off. Hermione stretched and walked over to the bed and laid down beside Viktor.

"Tired?" she asked snuggling into his her arms moving around him.

"Very much so…"

"Me too." She said laying her head on his chest. "I'm going to go to sleep now." He laughed lightly as he draped an arm over her.

"I think I vill too."

"Mmm… Night…" as soon as the farewell left her lips she was asleep soon after Viktor fallowed.

-o-

Viktor slowly woke up and looked to the clock. When they had lain down it had been noon, now it was six. He slowly looked to Hermione to see she was turning away from him. He scooted next to her and wrapped his arms around her slowly. She turned in his arms and murmured something in her sleep as she snuggled closer.

"Hermione…." Viktor said quietly as he kissed the top of her head.

"Hmm?" she asked softly.

"It's time to get up… nearly time for dinner."

"Mmm… Okay." She said as she nodded and slowly sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Nope... Still early." she pushed him back down as she laid back. Viktor laughed.

"It's six at night." He said.

"No its morning… I'm sure its morning." He smiled as he kissed her.

"Come on love if we don't come down for dinner they'll come find us."

"Oh… Fine…"she sat up and ran her fingers through her surprisingly smooth hair. A small hoot came she looked to see Boris and Jeanabelle.

"Back already?" Viktor asked with a yawn.

"My dad sent a letter back." Hermione said picking it up with a smile as she opened it. After a few moments she took a small breath.

"What did he say?"

"All good things. Wished me a happy Christmas eve." She set it down. "Well I'm going to get ready for dinner."

"Oh Mione did my mom tell you we give presents tonight and not in the morning."

"She did every things wrapped and under the tree." She said with a smile.

"Alright I'm going to go get ready I'll see you in a bit." He kissed her on the cheek. Hermione watched him leave with a smile. She had realized how tired she was from looking after Stony the past couple nights. She picked up the letter her father had sent to her and read over it once more before setting down the paper held in her lap as she looked to Jeanabelle who hooted at her affectionately.

Viktor walked into his room and put on clothes that of course his mother had laid out. She had done this for her sons every Christmas eve since Asens first Christmas eve. He pulled on the suit waiting for the tie to take to Hermione, knowing she would be able to do it better then he could. When he was done he headed to her room to find the door slightly open.

"Are you descent luff?" he asked.

"Yes yes I am." He heard. He walked in and looked around she was nowhere in sight.

"Luff?"

"In the bathroom I'll be right out I'm just fixing my hair." she called. He smiled and rested his suit jacket over the chair along with the tie. He walked over to the mirror and looked himself up and down. He was wearing silver grey dress pants a white shirt and a silver grey fitted vest which he slowly began to button.

"Need help with your tie?" she asked.

"Yes I do." He said with a smile as he turned stopping. "Oh… whoa…"

"Whoa? Whoa as in good? Or whoa as in-."

"Good very.. very good." She was wearing a Christmas red plaid silk Shirt dress which had a black chiffon skirt filler underneath making the skirt flare out in an old fashion Hollywood way. She slipped on matching shoes as she walked over with a smile. "Do I look like Christmas?"

"You do I like it a lot." He said with a smile. Hermione blushed as she took the Black silk tie in her hands and walked him over to the mirror.

"You straightened your hair…" he said seeing it was in a half up half down style.

"Yeah do you like it?" she asked.

"I do, but I also like it when it is curly…" he said knowing she was a little self conscious of her hair. He watched as she expertly tied his tie and slowly slid it up into a perfect square knot. "Hermione?" he asked just as she was about to walk away.

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow night… There is a get together my Quidditch team throws every Christmas… We all bring our significant others… Would you like to come with me?" she smiled.

"Yes yes I would." She said. He laughed.

"Perfect! I will have most beautiful girlfriend there!" she smiled as he hugged her. When he pulled away she took his jacket and let him shrug into it. He then turned around for her as she buttoned it up.

"This suits a little tight in the shoulders, I think you may need to take it to a tailor… You're arms are too muscular for regular clothes."

"You think I'm muscular?" he asked wiggling his eye brows.

"You think you're so charming." She said making them both laugh as she walked around him. "Ready?"

"Yes I cannot wait for you to open my gift…" he said.

"Me either I hope you'll like what I got you."

"I'm sure I will." He said as he took her hand and kissed the back. "After presents though I have a surprise set up for you."

"A surprise?" she asked while he nodded with a smile. "You didn't have to do that for me Viktor."

"Sure I did, you're my Mina, and my Mina deserves surprises." She laughed as they walked into the drawing room which had a large gold and red tree set up with tons of presents underneath.

"Present time!" Stony said. "Viktor and Hermione are here that means presents!" he was running around the room.

"We have to get them into piles first Stony." Dag said. "Come help me." Viktor and Hermione sat down on a couch while Dag Stony and Ivan handed out presents. Hermione was surprised that everyone had gotten her something that was except for Asen but she hadn't expected him to. She could tell though that he was surprised she had gotten him a present. He was looking at her intently.

_Probably fears it will blow up on him… Oh man. I should have done that! Fred and George would have loved it. _

"Okay we start with the youngest." Sophia said when everything was done.

"Yes!" Stony jumped into the air before landing in a perfect Crisscross sitting position. "Hermione's first!" he picked up a long thin case wrapped in gold wrapping paper. "It feels heavy." Hermione smiled as he ripped through it. Under the gold paper lay a long wooden box he opened it and jumped.

"I wand it's a wand!" he said with a triumphant laugh.

"Okay before you get too excited it's not real." Hermione said. "What this is, is a practice wand you can start looking through some of your brothers old school books and begin learning the movement of the spells so when you get your real wand-."

"I'll be able to do it easy!" he said. "Its brilliant thanks Hermyknee!"

"No problem." Hermione said with a smile.

"Okay Stony time to open mine." Viktor said. Stony smiled and picked up a large box. He tore through the red wrapping paper and opened up another wooden box.

"Quidditch pads!"

"You'll need to start practicing if you'll be youngest seeker on Quidditch team next year." He said.

"Thanks Viktor!"

"Soon we'll go pick out your broom." His brother beamed even more. Soon he ripped through all his presents equally excited about each one. He then ran around the room and gave everyone a hug.

"Okay Hermione dear your next." Sophia said.

"Me?" she asked.

"You're the second youngest now." Viktor said.

"Yeah that's our Viktor robbing the cradle." Nick said making everyone including the two in question laugh.

"Here Hermyknee open mine first." Dag said. "It's the bright green one." Hermione picked it up and smiled as she expertly went through the wrapping paper.

"Here I'm the tosser!" Stony took the paper and threw it onto a pile in the middle of the room.

"Oh whoa it's first edition of healers through time." Hermione said with a smile. "Thank you Dag I quite enjoy informative books."

"I thought you might like it..." he said with a smile.

"Mine next dear." Sophia said. "It's the one with the bow." Hermione picked up a small thin gold box with a white silk bow. Again she went through it easily and neatly and looked down at a red velvet box. She opened it and smiled at a white gold charm bracelet that had all sorts of charm relation to Bulgaria and Viktor including a small broom and a snitch charm. "Now when you leave here to go back to Hogwarts you can take a piece of Bulgaria with you." Hermione leaned over and hugged her.

"Thank you it's quite stunning." She said. "I'll cherish it always." Sophia beamed as she put the bracelet on for her.

"Mine next mine next!" stony handed her what looked like a ball wrapped in crinkled gold paper. "I wrapped it myself!" he said making everyone laugh. "This is from dad and I." Ivan nodded. Hermione un did the wrapping to look down at a snow globe where inside was a replica of Krum manor. "Now you can really take us everywhere!" he said.

"How amazing thank you Stony!" he hugged her. "Mr. Krum thank you it's really amazing."

"Ivan call me Ivan Hermione and It was all Stony's idea." He said.

"Mine next." Nick said. "It's the red one." She picked up a heavy square object and opened it. "Hogwarts head masters through the years. Volume one… I've been looking everywhere for this text where ever did you find it?" she asked with a laugh.

"Got lucky I thought you might like it."

"Thank you Nick this is really splendid." He smiled brightly.

"Now it's my turn…" Viktor handed her a long rectangle shaped gift wrapped in opaque wrapping. She smiled as she un did it and stared down at a wooden engraved box with gold leaf etched into it. She smiled as she opened it and gasped. Inside was a quill about 10 inches long with a bright red feather and a beautiful gold end piece for dipping in ink. "This… This is beautiful." She said taking it.

"It's made from the feather of a phoenix."

"What?" she asked looking to him. "A phoenix?" she asked.

"Yes it's rare from what the man who sold it to me said."

"Very rare they never give up their feathers…" she laughed. "I can't wait to use it thank you!" she hugged him tightly. "It's so beautiful…" she said as she put it away. He smiled brightly glad he had made the right choice.

"Viktor it's your turn now!" Nick said he couldn't wait till he himself got to open his presents whatever Hermione had gotten him it was the biggest out of all the other presents laying at his feet.

"Oh right I'm next." He said. He wanted to open Hermione's first but he knew he had to wait for it to be last as Stony pushed what looked like to be another snow globe. He smiled as he unwrapped it to see it was the same as Hermione's.

"You to now can have home with you always too!" stony said.

"Thanks stone." He said with a smile. "It's fantastic." The rest of the presents he got were all Quidditch related from goggles to padding. Finally he came down to the last two.

"Mine next dear." Sophia said. He picked up the one that was done the same as Hermione's charm bracelet. He opened it up and took out a frame and smile. It was a moving image of him and Hermione dancing in the drawing room a few nights before. She was laughing at him her eyes dancing with mischief. He had never seen her look so beautiful.

"Oh look it's us." Hermione said. "I do love that coat on you."

"Thank you mother it is perfect I've been wanting a picture of Hermione and I for some time." He smiled.

"Good I thought you'd like it..." she said.

"So guess it's time for me to open yours." Viktor said with an eager look as he picked up Hermione's gift. It was smaller about medium sized but it felt heavy.

"I hope you like it…" Hermione said as he un did the gold wrapping paper and red bow. He was holding a medium sized square wooden box with a gold plate. He wiped the plate and looked down at a name.

"Ivan Rechold." He read. "My favorite player…" he had a smile. "What did you get me?"

"You have to open it..." she said with a smile. He slowly did and stared his breath catching. "This…" he shook his head. "This is too much."

"What is it Viktor?" Ivan asked. His son looked stunned. Viktor stared at the small gold tarnished snitch.

"Is this real?" he asked her.

"Yeah it's the first snitch he ever caught." Hermione said un sure of his reaction.

"It's _the_ snitch?" he asked.

"From his first major international game…" he looked to her.

"This is actually from the 1862 Bulgaria vs. England game?" He inquired. She nodded. He slowly looked back down. "They told me it was gone, long gone…" he said. He knew how much it cost, how Hermione had gotten her hands on it he wasn't sure.

"Viktor… Do you like it?" she asked quietly unsure by his reaction.

"I love it!" he said with a laugh as he hugged her. "I can't believe you got your hands on this I've always wanted a snitch from Rechold!" she laughed he was ecstatic he quickly closed the case afraid the snitch would fly off on him. Sophia smiled she had never seen Viktor so worked up over anything. For the next hour presents were opened and thanks were given. Hermione had scored high on the present giving poll getting everyone exactly what they wanted when it came down to Asen she was a little worried. He had saved hers for last.

"Go ahead and open it son." Ivan said.

"Right…" he slowly undid the wrapping paper and looked down at a book.

"This is by… this is by James winder." He said. Everyone looked to Hermione. "The famous pure blood extremist…"

"Yes I know." Hermione said. "I heard you quote him figured you were a fan." Hermione said. He opened the cover.

"Its signed… It's signed to me actually… to Asen Krum hope you go far." He laughed. "Signed James Winder… You actually had this signed for me."

"I did, he just happened to be at the book shop I went to…"

"Why did he sign it for _you_?" he asked.

"Because he knew the book wasn't for me." Hermione said. "Barely gave me enough time of day well just enough to have it signed."

"What do you say?" Ivan asked his eldest son.

"Uhm… thanks thanks Hermione." he said. "But why would you buy me a book from a pure blood activist? When you yourself are a muggle born?"

"Because Asen I may not like your opinions on me… And people like me… But I can respect that they are your opinions." She gave him a soft smile which he couldn't help but return.

"Thank you Hermione." she nodded.

"Well…" Sophia smiled this was a good step for them. "My turn!" most of her sons gave her jewelry including Viktor, Hermione though instead gave her something different. Sophia opened a box and looked down at a pair of gloves. They were white leather with a lace edging. "Oh these are beautiful." She said.

"They're from a muggle vintage designer, coco channel… I hope you like them…"

"I do, I've got shoes from Chanel these will match wonderfully." Sophia kissed Hermione on each cheek. Hermione smiled. Next was Ivan who got strangely mostly journals from his son and even his wife.

"I do a lot of writing you see." He said to Hermione with a smile. "I'm excited to see what you got me though." He picked up a small gold wrapped box. He undid it and opened a red velvet box and smiled. Inside were Gold Cufflinks with his initials scrolled onto them. "I've always wanted a pair thank you my wife I'm sure is thankful as well."

"I am what a great gift now he has no excuse to not where all those French cuffed shirts I got him." Sophia said with a smile. Ivan hugged Hermione before turning to the family. "Let's go into the dining room and finish off tonight with a large feast of turkey, ham, and whatever else those amazing house elves have made. Everyone headed out including Sophia who was pulled back. She looked to see Hermione.

"Oh you boys go on ahead I just have a question to ask your mum." Hermione said they all nodded and headed out.

"What is it dear?" Sophia asked with a smile.

"I got you another gift… Just between us girls…" she handed her another gift slowly.

"Oh Hermione you didn't have to do that." She smiled as she took off a beautiful green and red wrapping. She now held a long rectangular jewelry box. She opened it up and smiled with a gasp. Inside laid a white gold Victorian area locket with diamonds around the edge.

"Go ahead and open it…" Hermione said. Sophia smiled as she did what the girl said. She stopped her breath catching in her throat. Hermione smiled softly.

"Oh…" she said her hand going over her heart as she read an engraved message next to a picture of a moving picture of she and Hermione laughing over a table of tea and crumpets.

"I hope this is okay…" Hermione said.

"Yes dear… yes dear." She laughed with teary eyes as she hugged her while over Hermione's shoulder reading the message again with a smile.

_To my Bulgarian Mother with much love_

_Hermione _

"I always wanted a daughter…" she said softly. "I'm so glad I now have one in you." Both the girls pulled away laughing softly as they wiped their own tears away. Sophia put on the locket. "I will wear it always." She kissed Hermione on the cheek in a motherly fashion. "Come my English child lets join the boys before they come looking for us."

"Alright." Hermione said with a smile. When they walked in the boys couldn't help but notice how close the two were standing there mother holding onto Hermione's hand as she wiped a few tears away.

"Is everything alright?" Ivan asked.

"Hermione just gave me another splendid gift is all…" Sophia said as she sat down next to her husband and Hermione sat down next to Viktor.

"What did she give you?" Stony asked.

"A beautiful locket." She said holding it up for them to see. She wouldn't open it, the message inside was just for them. A secret between a mother and a daughter.

-o-

The meal was wonderful don't you think?" Hermione asked as she and Viktor walked to his room.

"It was quite wonderful and tasty too I think I gained a few pounds."

"Me too my dress is a bit more snug then I like." they both laughed when they walked into Viktors room he stopped dead in his tracks while Hermione smiled. Viktor looked at a large long rectangular case lying on his bed. It was a gold box wrapped in a red bow.

"One more present from me." Hermione said with a smile. He walked back to her with a laugh.

"Mina you shouldn't haf… That snitch was so amazing." He said her hands now held in his.

"What can I say? I enjoy spoiling you." He smiled as he walked over and started undoing the bow. Hermione followed behind him with a nervous look. Viktor smiled whatever Hermione had gotten him it was massive. He opened it up and stopped. Inside lay a broom. A broom about the size of the fire bolt. He slowly picked it up and shook as power slowly sunk into him. He could tell the broom had great clout which meant it was fast, faster than his fire bolt he was sure. Hermione smiled softly the broom was reacting to him. She watched him close his eyes in concentration as he let the broom bond with him. After a moment he smiled and looked down. He admired the craftsmanship he had never seen a broom quite like it.

"Hermione this broom… I've never seen it before I can't tell who made it…" he said.

"It's from a new crafter, made out of Grecian wood with a phoenix feather core wrapped in dragon heart string surrounded by a cloud of dragons breath…It's perfectly balanced weighing less than ten pounds… The bristles at the end of the broom were handpicked by the guardians of Reckhonall forest who picked them from that of a rare Witleg bush and then in so doing with their tradition blessed the bristles... You won't find a more even more balanced broom." She looked to him. "And you won't find a faster one…"

"How do you know so much about it?" he asked. Hermione took it and he watched as her hands and the broom glowed.

"I know the craftsmen…" she said with a smile as the glowing stopped "I've been corresponding with the maker… Been working on it since I found out you wanted me to be here for Christmas…" she said with a smile. "How does it feel? I know brooms are supposed to link to their owners…"

"It feels amazing." He said honestly as he took it back in hand. "It's full of a lot of power. There's also something familiar about it." she smiled to herself.

"Want to give it a test ride? They said it goes fast I'm just wondering how fast it goes…"

"Yes let's give it a go." He said with a smile. They walked to the balcony and Viktor opened the door the cold air hitting him as he did. "I'm going to go alone first, the broom needs to link with me further if you're on it, it could get confused and bad things could happen."

"I understand." Hermione said with a smile. "Good luck I hope it flies alright for you… Uhm the maker did warn me it has… A kick?" he smiled.

"A kick huh?" he asked looking at the broom. "Looks harmless enough…" he set it out in front of him and let go instantly the broom levitated, it didn't even drop like the firebolt did it hung their perfectly. He smiled and climbed on. "Kiss for good luck?" he asked. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck." He jumped slightly as the broom gave a sudden lurch forward and shot into the sky. Everything around him was a blur; he was going so fast he couldn't really tell where he was going.

"Focus… Focus…" he said to himself as he stared forward slowly images came into view. This broom moved faster than anything he had ever tried, he had been sure that no broom would ever be created that could rival the speed of his fire bolt but this certainly beat it hands down. He could feel the power flowing into him. At the speed he was going every game he played with this broom he would barely have to work to catch a snitch. He laughed as he did a barrel roll so quickly he barely had enough time to register what he had done.

Hermione smiled as she watched a slight blur go round and round in circles she could hear Viktor laughing wildly as he flew. She couldn't help but laugh as well. She was glad he was enjoying himself. She thought at first it might be a mistake to give him a new broom but she thought it would be a nice gesture. She didn't expect him to use it in Quidditch, but just for fun. She knew from what Harry told her that it wasn't good to always use your broom for everyday use so this would be that kind of broom for him. She leaned against the railing with a smile. She could tell he was going to be out there for a while so she slowly headed back into the bedroom to wait. After a half hour Viktor came running in with a laugh.

"That was amazing!" he said. "Who made this broom I must know I must have ten of this man's brooms!"

"Wait why do you think it's a guy?" She asked sitting up on his bed with a lopsided smile.

"I get guy feel." He said holding up the broom.

"Really because I got kind of a woman feel." She said.

"Was it woman what is her name?"

"Maybe… Look I can't tell you… It's a new broom maker I met in Diagon alley this past summer. They want to keep this broom a secret until they're ready to open their shop."

"I will fund shop if you tell me." he said eagerly.

"I'm glad you like the broom Viktor but I made a promise." He sighed with a smile.

"And when you make a promise you really make a promise say no more but when he is ready to open shop you will tell me."

"Again why do you think it's a guy?" he laughed as he moved forward and pulled her into his arms.

"This is the best gift I could have received thank you so much luff." He pulled back and kissed her.

"Were you surprised?"

"I was! Never in a million years would I think I might get a new broom for Christmas… Or a prized snitch." Hermione smiled as she watched Viktor set the broom down delicately on his desk. "I'm just upset that all I got you was that quill…"

"I love the quill." She said as he walked back to her. "I can't wait to use it..."

"So you're fine with just one item for Christmas?" he asked.

"Of course." She said with a bright smile.

"So then you wouldn't want this?" he held up a small present box. Hermione laughed.

"Viktor…" she said with a smile as she went to take it.

"Ah ah." He turned away from her before she could. "You said you were okay with one."

"I am okay but now you're teasing me with another present." She said with a bright smile.

"So you want this?" he asked with a smile as he turned so she could see it.

"Yes I want it."

"Oh alright then." He handed it over loving the way Hermione smiled.

"It's a pony isn't it?" he laughed.

"No it's not a pony I told you that won't happen until our one year."

"Oh that's right." She said with a smile as she un did the wrapping and sat down Viktor moving to sit beside her. Hermione looked down at a red velvet box. She slowly opened it and stopped. Inside was an antique diamond and sapphire tennis bracelet. "Oh my god… It's beautiful…"

"I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone… one bird being that it is a bracelet…" he put it around her wrist. "The second being that it was owned by the philosopher Regina Tiren… So you can say this is part of your scholar collection."

"I saw pictures of her wearing this once!" she said jumping slightly. "I always wanted one just like it now I have the real thing!" she threw her arms around his neck tackling him back on the bed as she kissed him while he laughed. "Thank you so much Viktor it's gorgeous!" he pulled away and looked it over. "But this must have cost you a fortune." She said softly with a smile. "It's going to be hard for me not to wear this every day."

"Well you can if you want; Regina had this bracelet charmed to match whatever outfit she was wearing if she wanted…" he explained. "At least that's what the shop dealer said…" Hermione looked down at the bracelet and smiled as the sapphires turned to rubies. "Oh look at that he was right… I thought he was lying to me."

"Thank you Viktor it's wonderful." She hugged him once more.

"Not as wonderful as the broom and the snitch… how ever did you get your hands on this snitch by the way? I'm curious because I've been searching for it for years and that's not an exaggeration." He said taking the box and opened it up to look down at the snitch.

"Well I know someone." She said with a smile.

"Who?"

"I can't tell you." She said.

"Another promise?" he asked.

"No… I don't want you to know so you won't go off buying all the Quidditch goodies this guy has…"

"So you'll always have a present to give me… I see." He said with a nod. "Well as long as you keep giving them to me I won't ask who he is…"

"Thank you." She said with a smile. "You know I was worried you wouldn't like the snitch or the broom…"

"Really why would you worry about that?"

"I know you don't like being thought as a Quidditch player all the time… I want you to know that I really don't think of you as one at all… I only think of you as my boyfriend… but I know you really wanted the snitch especially from your favorite player… So I wanted to be able to give that to you."

"I know… That's what makes you so special to me…" he said as he kissed her cheek.

"You also know I didn't give you the broom because of Quidditch right?"

"Wait really because I plan on using it… Its fast." he said making her smile. "Then why did you give it to me?"

"Well Harry explained to me that it's not good for you to use your broom all the time, and I know that you do. So I thought this broom could be your everyday broom and then you could save your fire bolt for games."

"Oh… that's a really good idea." He said. "But I think I'll switch it…" he said as he took the broom. "This will make my job so much easier." Hermione laughed. "Wait Mina…" he said reading the name scrolled onto the handle in red paint. "You're nickname."

"It's a coincidence I swear." She said with a smile.

"It's a good coincidence, but if anyone asks I'm telling them that its named after you… I'll have to take it to the ministry before we both head back to Hogwarts..."

"The ministry?"

"I have to get this okayed for Quidditch. They'll do tests on it things like that." Hermione nodded as she looked over her bracelet with an absent minded smile before frowning her hand going to one of her feet.

"Are you alright?"

"These heels are pinching me…"

"Let's go to your room you can put on some flats we'll take a walk around the manor?"

"Sounds fun." She said with a smile.


	32. A Christmas Visit

"Let me just change my shoes…"

"Right Luff…" he said with a smile as he walked over to her owl which was sitting on a desk by an open letter. He absentmindedly picked it up to close it and put it away but stopped when his eyes caught a sentence.

"_I will never speak to you again"… _he went to read further but stopped when Hermione came back in. As she pulled on a pair of black velvet flats she eyed Viktors whose hand which was on the letter.

"Uhm I was going to put it away for you." He said.

"Oh thanks I shouldn't just leave letters out and about I know better than that." She put it away with a smile. "Guess I forgot." She looked him over not thinking he had read any of it.

"Who is it from?"

"Oh my dad wishing me a happy new years." She said with a smile as she took his hand. "Come on lets go explore starting with that fifth level you guys have that no one stays on." He decided he would ask her about the letter later. His English wasn't all that good when it came to reading so he figured he had just been mistaken but he would still inquire just not on this Christmas eve.

-o-

"So why doesn't anyone move up here?" Hermione asked as they walked through the dusty dark corridor of the fifth floor.

"Not sure." He said. "I thought I might but I'm waiting for Stony to get older so he can have the Third floor all to himself."

"Shouldn't Asen be up here?" she asked.

"He's afraid of heights."

"Him too? Huh… Maybe we have more in common than I thought." She said stopping and pointing her wand at a painting of an older man who looked a lot like Ivan. "Who's this?"

"My grandfather." Viktor said with a smile.

"He looks so much like your father."

"You think?" he tilted his head not seeing it. Hermione smiled how Viktor could not notice the ridiculous resemblance his father had to his grandfather was beyond her. She headed off the light from her wand flickering slightly. "Mmm… That's no good. Eradia!" she casted her wand out a bunch of flickering lights came out in a dull pink. "I should just give up on this spell every time its either multi colored or pink… Ridiculous."

"You'll get it eventually luff." He said with a smile.

"Maybe…" she said a little irritated with herself. He rubbed her shoulders making her smile. "Hey can I ask a question I've been wondering about one of the presents you got?"

"Yeah?" he asked walking next to her.

"It was a journal… Your father said it was a Quidditch related." She said. "He called it… What did he call it?"

"A rechshall note book." He said with a smile.

"Yes I've never heard of that."

"Well its not really known except by people directly related to international Quidditch. What you do is you put your memories of your games into the journal to re liff them…"

"Oh I see so you can see your mistakes."

"Exactly."

"Is that what those other journals in your room are?"

"Some yes." He said nodding. "Most are play books sent to me by coach who you vill meet tomorrow. He is tough man but a fair man as well."

"Are you excited for Quidditch to start?" she asked.

"A little but I am also tired… Not because I do not like Quidditch anymore but because this tournament ends right around the time Quidditch starts…"

"Giving you no time to rest. I'm sorry Viktor." She said.

"It is okay." He said with a smile. "I was wondering though… Maybe you would like to attend some of the games? You could take Ginny Harry and Ron along if you'd like…"

"Yes I think I would like that." She said with a smile.

"You will be like good luck charm." He kissed her cheek, making her laugh.

-o-

After they had explored a bit more Viktor had walked her back to her room to bid goodnight which had ended with a nice soft kiss. When Hermione closed the door she leaned against it smiling before her eyes landed on the desk and she couldn't help but frown. That night she went to bed but she didn't sleep much. The next morning she changed into casual clothes. Skinny jeans and a white sweater that fitted her like a dream. She walked to Viktors door and knocked.

"Hallo luff." He said in English as he peeked his head out at her. She smiled at him brightly as he walked out. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas." She said as he took her hand and they started to walk. He was bouncing slightly. He had been told something very exciting from his parents late last night. It was exciting but it also made him very nervous. They came down into the drawing room to see his parents with another woman. Hermione stopped her breath catching in her throat. The woman turned away from Sophia and Ivan with a smile.

"Hermione dear." She said.

"Mum?" She laughed when her mother put her arms out. The two rushed towards each other embracing like only a mother and daughter could. Jane held her daughter close to her trying not to shed the tears she was fighting against so desperately.

"What about me?" Hermione jumped turning seeing her father. She laughed as he pulled her into his arms. After a moment he pulled away and looked her over.

"Sir." She said with a soft smile. He placed a hand on her cheek, he was actually smiling at her.

"You've grown a lot." She smiled even more brightly. "Your canine needs a little work I see…" she laughed as he tilted her head back and looked over her teeth.

"Dad come on." She said pushing him playfully as he laughed.

"I'm kidding I'm kidding." He said. "Seriously though this summer we're getting that taken care of." She shook her head with a small smile.

"I'm being rude." Hermione suddenly said turning. "I expect you've already introduced yourselves to Mr. and Mrs. Krum?"

"That we have. Lovely people." Jane said.

"Alright then uhm I'd like you to meet my uhm… Well… My boyfriend." Hermione said taking Viktor's hand, this act not going unnoticed by her father who instantly glared into the boy. "Viktor this is my mother Jane." They were speaking in English now for the benefit of her parents.

"Lovely to meet you Viktor." The woman came forward and embraced him. There was a warmth to her a kindness that reminded him much of Hermione. The woman pulled away beaming.

"This is my dad Jack." The man reached forward and took Viktors hand in a death grip.

"Hello." He said. Viktor smiled pleasantly a little worried her father was going to break his hand.

"Hallo." Viktor said. "Nice to meet you sir."

"My daughter has been telling me a lot about you." He said still shaking his hand. Jane and Hermione looked at Jacks hand which was gripping Viktors.

"I hope they are good things." Viktor said nervously.

"They are but I like to form my own opinions." He relinquished Viktors hand with a smile.

"Thanks for crushing his snitch hand dad." Hermione said looking over it.

"He's a strong Bulgarian he's fine I'm sure." Jack said with an innocent look while Ivan laughed.

"This is true." He said. "Shall we head into the dining room for some breakfast?" He inquired.

"Sounds lovely Ivan." Jack said.

"Are you alright dear?" Jane asked taking Viktors hand and looking it over.

"Yes I am fine thank you." He said with a smile.

"You have a strong one Hermione keep him around." Jane said with a smile. "So Sophia, tell me about your home its quite lovely is it old?"

"Very over 300 years." Hermione and Viktor smiled at each other.

"Sorry about dad I told you he was possessive." She whispered.

"This is alright." He said taking her hand. "Come."

Breakfast had gone over well. The others hadn't shown Ivan and Sophia had sent them off for the day. Which only made Hermione worry about Stony who had had two attempts by death eaters to take him, but Ivan had assured her that he was safe. The whole time through breakfast Hermione was pleased to see her father made no comments on how the food came to their plates with the use of magic or the sight of a house elf. She could tell though that her mother was keeping tabs on her father.

"Sophia do you think we should get going?" Jane asked checking her watch.

"It is about that time…" Sophia said.

"Time for what?" Hermione asked.

"To shop for your dress dear." Jane said. "You think I would miss out on my daughter buying her first gown for her first ball?"

"Do you have the uhm… the…" her father was searching for a word. "Hermione…"

"Galleons dad."

"Yes do you have the galleons for her dress Jane?"

"You guys don't have to buy me a dress." Hermione said with a smile. Viktor looked to her. "I can take care of it."

"We're buying you a dress." Her parents said at the same time.

"Honestly she's so independent for her age." Jack said to Ivan who smiled.

"What will you all be doing?" Jane asked them.

"Jack here is going to teach Viktor and I how to play football." Ivan said.

"It's like…" her father searched for a word. "Hermione…"

"Quidditch dad…" Hermione said with a smile.

"Quidditch but without brooms." He said.

"I think it's kind of different…" Hermione said with a smile.

"Well I'm sure Viktor can explain Quidditch to me then."

"Dah yes." Viktor said with an excited look.

"Alright just be careful." Jane and Hermione said at the exact moment with the exact same look.

_That there is why I always wanted a daughter… _Sophia thought sadly as her hand went to the locket around her neck that Hermione had given her.

"Hermione dear you need a jacket…" Jane said.

"I'll go fetch one." Sophia said as she snapped her fingers and it appeared in her hands. Hermione didn't miss the look that crossed her father's features neither did Viktor. He now saw what Hermione meant about her father's views on magic.

"Thank you…" Hermione said quietly taking the jacket.

"Oh Jack I have to apologize for using magic to get her coat for her." Sophia said with a smile she knew from Hermione how her parents felt. "But her clothes are on the third floor we're on the first it would have taken her so long…" her father smiled.

"Say no more sometimes magic is needed especially in such a large home." they all laughed including Hermione who eyed her father.

_He's being really nice… _

"Shall we go then?" Jane asked.

"Yes we shall." Sophia said.

-o-

Hermione tilted her head as she looked herself over in the dress her mother and Bulgarian surrogate mother had chosen out.

"Darling can we see?"

"Yes mum." She called. The curtain behind her opened up slowly and she heard gasps from behind her.

"Dah!" Sophia clapped her hands. "You look stunning!"

"You do look beautiful dear." Jane said. Hermione slowly turned and looked at them her hands running down the long white satin fabric of the a line gown.

"I don't know… Doesn't it look kind of like… A bridal gown?" Jane and Sophia took each other's hands.

"That's why we love it!" they said together.

"Very funny." Hermione said with a smile.

"We can have the color changed can't we?" Jane asked Sophia.

"Yes of course…"

"I don't know…" Hermione said. "This isn't what I imagined it's awfully stiff… I don't mean to be fussy."

"Be fussy." Jane said. "This is a gown that you're going to wear to a ball."

"You're mother is right dear." Sophia said. "Try on a hundred dresses whatever it takes to find the right one!"

"What color do you think you might want?" the witch who was helping them asked.

"Uhm…" Hermione thumbed the pendant Viktor had given her. "I don't know…"

"Let's try a pink." Jane said.

"Mum pink really?" Hermione asked with a smile trying not to show complete dread in her expression.

"Something with ruffles." Sophia added.

"Fantastic idea."

"Why thank you Jane."

"No way no ruffles." Hermione said quickly. "I'm drawing a ruffle line that I really don't want to be crossed."

"Oh indulge your mother and Bulgarian mother." Jane said.

"Yes indulge us…"

By the end of the shopping trip Hermione had gotten exactly what she thought she wouldn't pick. Plus earrings a bracelet and of course shoes. Even though the items hadn't been what she imagined herself in, she didn't so much mind. She felt quite lovely in the dress that was picked for her and she had loved the earrings and shoes.

"You two go on ahead outside." Sophia said when they got back to the manner. "I just need to send a quick Owl."

"Here mum I'll show you the way outside." Hermione said with a smile as she and her mother linked arms. When they got out of ear shot from Sophia she looked to her mother.

"Why is dad being so nice?" Hermione asked.

"Oh Hermione…" Jane said with a soft expression as she patted her daughters arm.

"I'm serious last night he sends me this seething letter and today it's like it never happened."

"Your father had a bit to drink last night you know how he gets…" she said quietly as she looked around to make sure no one was listening in. "Normally he's quiet unless given the opportunity to be nasty. I would have stopped him but when your father picks up the whiskey I go to a movie."

"Good and I want you to keep doing that." Hermione said worriedly.

"Your father would never hurt me… You know that." She did know that but still her father's drinking did scare her at times. He wasn't the everyday alcoholic but the once every a few months alcoholic. Who would drink to only get drunk and to forget what ever haunted him. Which Hermione had a feeling was her being a witch, and a deep kept family secret.

"He's getting better. It used to be every month he'd go on a drinking binge now it's only every six months."

"That's progress…" Hermione said dryly not at all impressed.

"He's going to a group you know…" Jane said making Hermione look to her.

"A group?"

"To talk about it I think it's helping. Eventually he thinks he'll get off it completely…"

"What made him go to the drink this time?"

"Business dear… People just don't care for their teeth the way they should anymore."

"Is business really bad? If so… I could help?"

"Don't you think on it… We don't need your money dear," Jane said with a soft smile. "Now enough about your dad and I… What of this Viktor… I could tell from your letters you really like him but seeing you to together… You've fallen for him haven't you?" Jane watched a small smile pull at her daughters lips.

"Maybe…"

"I'm so happy for you dear…" Jane patted her daughter's hand. "He seems like a lovely young man."

"He's really good to me mum…" Hermione said.

"Good… That's really good…" she smiled brightly down at her daughter.

-o-

When they got outside it was to find Viktor Ivan and Jack running around kicking three soccer balls up and down a patch of grass that looked like it had been magically formed, Hermione wondered how that spell had gone over with her father.

"Come on Viktor you have to keep up." Jack said. Hermione smiled as she watched.

"Dad go easy on them!"

"On them no just Viktor I'm doing quite vwell!" Ivan called.

"Hermione come show them how it's done!" Jack said kicking the ball up into his hands.

"Yes show us how it's done!" Viktor said through rushed breaths. Football was a lot harder then riding on a broom.

"Yes I would like to see one on one match." Ivan said.

"A match?" Hermione asked walking over.

"What do you say little girl think you can beat me?" Jack asked throwing the ball towards her. Hermione jumped into the air and kicked the ball. Easily it zoomed past her dad into a make shift goal.

"I think I can manage." Hermione said as her father laughed.

"You are about to see something real fun." Jane said as Viktor and Ivan joined her at a table along with Sophia who had shown up with hot coco.

"Mum come throw the ball!" Hermione said.

"Coming!" Jane ran over completely spry for the 46 year old she was. "Okay I want a good clean game you two."

"Never!" Jack and Hermione yelled together before high fiving. Viktor smiled, it was good to see her having fun.

"Okay here we go!" Jane threw up the ball and then ran back to the table as jack pushed past her daughter knocking her to the ground as he kicked the ball down towards the goal.

"Hey dad no fair!" Hermione said rushing after him.

"Life isn't fair dear!" he called over his shoulder as she laughed and cut him off stealing the soccer ball back. "Hey!" he said.

"Life's not fair dad!" she said using his words against him. Hermione kicked the ball into the goal and turned. "Oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah yeah yeah!" she said while dancing.

"Nose down Hermione." Jane called with a laugh.

"I have to do my goal dance!" Hermione called as the others laughed. This was a side of Hermione none of them had seen except for Viktor who had caught tiny glimpses. Hermione picked up the ball while her father tried not to die from laughing. "Ready?" she asked. They played for half an hour her father only getting three goals while Hermione got ten. Viktor had to admit Hermione was quite the athlete and very fast. "Giving up already dad?" she asked as they walked back to the table.

"Why don't you and Viktor go a few rounds." He said.

"No way, afraid your daughter vill beat me." Viktor said making the others laugh. Hermione sat by him with a smile. "Here luff." He poured her a cup of hot coco.

"Thank you." She said taking off her gloves.

"Hermione who gave you that bracelet?" her father asked seeing the Bulgarian charms.

"Oh Mrs. Krum so when I leave to go back to Hogwarts I can take a bit of Bulgaria with me."

"Fabulous idea…" Jane said looking over it. "You have fantastic taste Sophia."

"Thank you Jane."

"I hope you don't mind but we brought gifts for you all because we did bring gifts for our daughter." Jane said. "We didn't want to leave any one out."

"How very kind of you." Sophia said.

"This is good because Sophia and I got gifts for both of you." Ivan said.

"You didn't have to do that." Jack said with a pleasant smile.

-o-

After that they had all gone back to their rooms to get ready for that dinner. Hermione had been happy to find out her parents wouldn't be leaving until tomorrow afternoon. As Hermione got dressed she heard a knock.

"Honey it's your mother."

"Oh come in." Hermione said relaxing a bit she was only in a robe after all. Jane came in slowly and Hermione smiled at the floor length royal blue gown with capped embellished sleeves.

"I always loved that dress on you." Hermione said with a smile.

"Of course you did you bought it. I thought I'd come help you get ready for dinner?"

"Sounds great." Hermione said. "I'm having trouble deciding what to wear will you choose while I get my make up on?"

"Of course dear." Her mother started to flip through her daughters clothes. "Oh this would be lovely…" Hermione smiled as her mom took out a simple dress. "I need something more dressy I'm going to a Bulgarian Quidditch gathering with Viktor after words."

"Oh I see then this one…" Hermione looked at the dress.

"Perfect." She said.

"I love this color on you… I'm going to go see if your dad needs help with his tie."

"He always does." Hermione said with a smile as she watched her mother leave.

-o-

Hermione walked down into the drawing room Viktor by her side. He kept looking at her dress. It was crème colored with black piping it went to her mid thigh as she wore a tall black pump heel. It was fashionable less girly more daring something the wolf like wives and girlfriends of the Quidditch players would appreciate.

"Is this okay for the party tonight?" she asked. "My mom picked this out…"

"Your mother has good taste you'll blow the other girls away…" Hermione smiled as she thumbed the pendant he gave her. He had realized that whenever she did this she was either in deep thought or very nervous. When they got to the drawing room Hermione stopped. Her father had a brandy glass in hand she spotted her mother who looked quite nervous as she watched him carefully.

"Luff what's wrong?" Viktor asked squeezing her hand.

"Oh uhm, nothing." She said quickly with a smile. "Let's join them shall we?" she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously.

"Hermione!" she jumped as Stony crashed into her his arms around her waist.

"Hey Stony didn't see you there." She laughed.

"Your mom got me this for Christmas!" he held up a soccer ball. "I think it's a quaffle!"

"Yes that's exactly what it is." She said with a smile as he ran away.

"Here you two go." Jane handed them each a present box.

"Thank you mum." Hermione said.

"Thank you Mrs. Granger." Viktor said.

"Please Viktor call me Jane or mum you can call me mum." Hermione and Viktor smiled at the woman's eagerness.

"Not until Hermione calls me mum!" Sophia called making Jane laugh. Hermione slowly opened her box and smiled as she pulled out a small gold ring. Hermione slowly looked to Jane who was smiling.

"This has been past down from Willows girls for generations. Mother to daughter that's how it goes… So you have to promise me that you will treasure this ring, because some day when you have your own little girl you need to be able to give it to her."

"I promise mum thank you." She said slipping it onto her right ring finger. They hugged tightly. Viktor smiled before Jane looked to him.

"Well go on dear open your present… something small but I saw these in a shop and I thought you should have them." he opened them and smiled at two cufflinks in the shape of snitches.

"Thank you they are perfect!" he said. "Perfect for team meetings and press conferences…"

"I thought so." Jane said as Viktor hugged her.

"I think I'll wear them tonight for the dinner." Viktor said with a smile.

"Here I'll help you." Hermione said as she set her present box down and un did the old tarnished cufflink before replacing them easily.

"How do they look?" he asked.

"Very fashion forward." Hermione said with a smile.

"Thank you Mrs…" at Jane's glare he smiled. "Thank you Jane mum Mrs. Granger." He used all of them making her laugh.

"I'm going to get a drink…" Hermione said quietly as she walked away from Viktor over to her dad who was laughing just a bit much.

"Dad… What number brandy is that?" she asked quietly. He stopped laughing and looked to her.

"Second…" he said stiffly.

"Dinner is ready!" everyone headed out except for Hermione and her father. Viktor walked to the dining room but turned when he realized Hermione wasn't at the table. He turned back into the drawing room to find Hermione glaring into her father who was re filling his glass.

"You should slow down." Hermione said.

"You should speed up." he took a large swig.

"Please don't do this…" she pleaded. "Not tonight dad I really care about these people."

"Yes… _These_ people." He said. "I'm sure you wish you could just be with your…_ freak_ friends."

"You're drunk." Hermione went to walk away only to have your father grab her arm rather harshly. Viktor stepped forward.

"Is everything alright here?" Viktor asked his voice strong and sure. He didn't want to get physical with his girlfriend's father but he would if he had to.

"Yes." Hermione said with a bright smile. "We're fine… Aren't we dad?" She said as she took his brandy glass and set it aside.

"Yes…" he said with his own pleasant smile. "Come sweet heart let's not keep the others waiting." He let go of her and headed out of the room. Hermione watched him with a fake smile as Viktor walked over to her.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course." She said. "Why wouldn't I be?" he looked at her for a long moment. He couldn't stand to see the fake smile on her face.

"Luff… He… Grabbed your arm. Quite harshly…"

"Oh must have looked worse than it was, we were just talking about having another soccer game." Hermione said with a smile. "Come let's not keep everyone waiting."

"Mina…" Viktor said a little worried that she had just lied directly to his face. "You know you can talk to me…Yes?" her façade slipped.

"I'm fine Viktor… Please not tonight…" he slowly nodded his thumb brushing over her cheek. "It's Christmas…"

"Alright luff." He kissed her forehead. "Let's go have dinner…" she smiled at him softly as they both headed into the dining room.

"There they are!" Ivan said. Hermione smiled as she sat down next to her mother who was sitting next to Sophia.

"Oh where's Asen?" Hermione asked looking around.

"Oh he wasn't invited no room." Sophia said with a smile.

"Thank you." Hermione mouthed, Sophia nodded at her.

"So tell us what Hermione was like as a child..." Ivan said.

"Oh no." Hermione said.

"Hermione was very precocious." Jane said.

"Still is." Jack said raising a glass to her. Hermione could tell by the look in her father's eyes that he was truly sorry about what had happened in the drawing room. She smiled at him to let him know it was alright. It wasn't but she would let him go on thinking it was.

"When did you know that she was a witch?" Sophia asked.

"Oh that one is easy isn't it dear?" Jane asked taking her daughters hand. Hermione rested hers over her mother's lovingly. Viktor could tell Hermione was very close to Jane which explained why she was close to his own mother.

"Do you want to tell the story?" Hermione asked with a laugh.

"Yes well no I tell it so bad you tell it." Jane said.

"Oh no you're much better at it." Hermione and Jane laughed at the same time the sounds harmonizing with each other perfectly as they both made the identical movement of throwing their head back.

"Okay so…" Hermione and Jane looked to each other giggling as they somehow communicated something without talking. "Mini don't make me laugh." Jane said. "Alright so when Hermione was little I started trying to grow things… Flowers mostly. But there was one flower I just couldn't seem to get down and that was the sunflower…" Sophia nodded. "For years I struggled with them so this one summer when Hermione was about four I had had enough I had reached my limit and I swore that that was the last time I was going to try. So me and little Hermione spent our afternoons in the garden trying to get these flowers to grow and they just wouldn't. The last day of summer I stood up and threw in the towel…" she looked to Hermione.

"Mom was really upset… I actually remember this. She was crying and everything and I just remember I really wanted her to smile… So I stuck my hands down into the soil and I just started to wish…" Hermione said.

"So I'm there cursing my head off." Jane said making the others laugh. "When I hear this noise. I turn and there's my daughter her hands in the dirt where at least three dozen sunflowers were sprouting into the air right in front of me. And they weren't growing slow they were growing fast… Needless to say I fainted." They all laughed. "When I came to Dumbledore Hermione's now head master and the minister of Muggle relations was there explaining to me that my little Hermione was a witch."

"You did wandless magic at four years old?" Ivan asked Hermione.

"Guess so." Hermione said with a smile.

"So when did you tell Jack that Hermione was a witch?" Sophia inquired.

"Dumbledore thought it best for him to find out on his own so he wouldn't put me away for being crazy…" Jane said.

"I didn't find out until years later." He said smiling at his daughter.

"How did you find out?" Stony asked.

"Well when Hermione was around your age I was walking by her room and I heard her laughing hysterically. I opened the door she had been making all her toys in her room dance and sing for her…"

"I was a fan of the classics. My teddy bear was quite talented when it came to opera." Hermione said making them all laugh.

"Did you faint too?" Sophia asked.

"I am proud to say I did… Right down the stairs." They all laughed.

"Sorry dad." Hermione said.

"When I came too in the hospital Dumbledore my wife and Hermione were there… I think I took the news well."

"Yeah as well as you could have." Hermione said.

"By well he means he asked the nurse if she had any alcohol for him to drink." Sophia said while everyone laughed. Viktor didn't miss the expression that crossed Hermione's features as she faked a laugh.

_Been drinking ever since… _she thought quietly.

"So tell me because I'm not really sure… How did you and Viktor meet you never said." Jane asked Hermione.

"Hermione saved Viktors life." Ivan said.

"Really when?" Jack asked. Hermione froze, her parents didn't know about that summer only that she had gone to a sporting a even with the Wesley's. Everything else had been kept hush hush.

"At the world cup!" Stony said.

"She never saved me remember they do not know of the problems in our world because of the ministry." Viktor said quietly in Bulgarian.

"What was that?" Jack asked. Viktor looked around.

"Did I just slip into native tongue?" he asked making the others laugh. "Agh I am so embarrassed." Hermione smiled softly.

"I met Viktor at the world cup in passing." Hermione said quietly. The whole family had caught on. They forgot how mum was the word when it came to extreme situation in the magical world. Viktor had told his parents in a letter how her mother and father threatened to take her out of the magical world.

"Then we were vully introduced at school." Viktor said continuing the story.

"But how did you save him?" Jack asked a little suspicious.

"Fan girls." Viktor and Hermione said at the same time.

"I saved him from fan girls." Hermione said, It was half the truth.

"The girls go crazy for you then?" Jack asked not sure he liked the sound of it.

"Hermione is only voman I go crazy for." Jack leaned back satisfied with the answer.

"So what are your plans with my daughter?" Hermione blushed.

"Really dad we're going on that line of questioning?" Hermione asked making most laugh.

"No it is alright he is concerned father." Viktor said with a smile.

"So?" Jack asked.

"Well right now I am dating her."

"But what of the future?" Jane asked a little curious herself.

"I plan to maybe… One day… Marry her." Sophia beamed as did Jane while Hermione just stared. They had never spoken about marriage. What would it be like to be married to Viktor? Her father's eyes narrowed.

"How would you take care of her?"

"Dad he doesn't have to take care of me." She said clearly stating her independence. "You know that..."

"If you guys have children he will." Dad said.

"Children?" Hermione asked slightly getting dazed. "Children?" She laughed. "Children really dad?" Ivan smiled he had never seen the young witch flustered before, it was actually quite comical.

"I plan on playing Quidditch which does give me a nice sum of money that I could easily take care of Hermione and any children we hafe. She wouldn't even haf to work." Viktor said.

"I would work." She said quickly looking to him.

"And I would support you in that decision completely." He said with a smile. "Hermione wishes to go into politics something I would back her on fully… Maybe someday I could be Mr. Mistress of magic." Hermione smiled softly. "That is what they would call me right?" he asked.

"I guess." She said with a small laugh.

"So Hermione you would like to have children?" Sophia asked. She looked to her Bulgarian mother. Viktor smiled looking at his pocket watch.

"Vwell Hermione and I we should be going. I haff a whole team of Bulgarian Quidditch players to introduce her too." Hermione smiled at him gratefully.

"Good night dear and have a wonderful time." Jane said kissing her daughters cheek.

"Have her back before seven." Jack said.

"Dad its seven now." She said.

"Guess she can't go." He said making the others laugh. "Fine by eight thirty."

"Dad come on."

"Oh alright before midnight at least."

"Will do." Viktor said with a chuckle.

-o-

Hermione and Viktor headed out of a chimney they had used the floo network to floo to a local wizard bar. They walked through the crowd easily. When they got to the street Hermione looked to Viktor.

"Thanks for the save back there."

"I could tell you were getting oferwhelmed." He said with a smile.

"I just don't like being pushed to explain my whole future."

"Me either luff." He took her hand and Hermione looked to him.

"Sooner or later though we should probably talk about it."

"I agree." He said with a smile.

"So where is this party being held?" she asked not really wanting to talk about it just at that second. He smiled.

"Down at the end of the street that manor there." She looked and nodded at the old fashioned Victorian building.

"Lovely…" she said thumbing the pendant.

"Hermione are you alright?" he asked now speaking in Bulgarian.

"Yes yes I'm fine…" she said with a smile which looked nothing but genuine, but Viktor couldn't help but question if it was. "We'll talk about it later right now I want to focus on you… are you excited to see your Quidditch family?" he smiled.

"Very much so… They will love you I can tell… But I must warn you the other vomen can be quite… judgmental."

"I expected that." Hermione said. "Hence why I straightened my hair." When they walked into the house it was to find themselves alone in a foray Viktor shrugged off his coat and hung it up on a coat hanger.

"Ready?" he asked.

"I don't think no quite covers it." She said as he took her coat for her and hung it up.

"You'll do great." He took her hand. They walked towards two double French doors as they neared they could hear music, laughter, and conversation. The doors automatically opened in front of them revealing a room full of at least 30 people. Hermione noted that it looked like there were more females then males.

"There he is our fearless leader!" someone shouted and the room broke out into applause. Viktor just bowed while Hermione smiled at his side a little unsure of what she should do. She couldn't help but notice the up and down looks she was being given by the other women in the room.

"Come I will introduce you." He whispered into her hair. The men and woman had somewhat separated. The men were by the bar the women by a group of couches. Viktor led her over to the men who were all smiling at her.

"Viktor who is the lovely flower you have brought our way?" a tall broad shouldered man asked. by his look Hermione could tell he was a beater.

"This would be my Hermione…"

"Wait Hermione." someone said pointing at her. "_The_ Hermione Granger?" the man moved forward he was about as tall as Viktor but wore glasses and had blonde hair.

"I don't know if it's good you recognize me." Hermione said making all the men laugh.

"You are the boy who lived Harry Potters friend the one who helps him on all his adventures."

"Oh yes that's uhm… Me… I guess.." Hermione said.

"So good to meet you Hermione… The name is Jenson." He shook her hand hurriedly.

"Nice to meet you Jenson."

"Here let me introduce everyone…" Viktor started naming the whole team when Hermione felt something behind her and turned to see a tall older man with a square jaw blue eyes and graying blonde hair. "This is coach Krekoff."

"Nice to meet you young lady." He took her hand bowed and kissed the back. Hermione smiled he wasn't Bulgarian he was Russian. "You can call me Rech."

"It's so good to meet you Rech." Hermione said in Russian surprising everyone. "Viktor has told me nothing but good things." Rech laughed loudly.

"You have a smart one Viktor!" he said.

"Which is more then we can say about these other girls." An older woman with cute mousey grey hair and bright blue eyes said as she walked over. Hermione looked at her for a long moment feeling her breath hitch in her throat. "She may not be smart at all look at the way she is staring at me." the older woman drawled. She was so sick of these flighty birds the players would bring into her household.

"You're Lady Rose Clementine…" Hermione said quietly her eyes slightly wide. Rose looked to her for a moment a small smile playing her lips, this girl wasn't a flighty bird at all.

"You know me?" she asked.

"I do not know you Lady Rose, but I do know of you." Rose smiled broader this girl was quick. "You're one of the finest magical minds this side of the world has ever seen." Viktor stared he had never seen Hermione star struck, and what did she mean about the coaches wife being the finest mind his side of the world had seen. She was just the captains wife, the shrill of Bulgaria as many called her. "You're essay on Magical transfiguration and the use it has in Defense was truly in inspirational to me."

"What's your name girlie?" Rose asked her eyes dancing.

"Hermione Granger, and it is such a pleasure to meet you." They shook hands.

"Hermione Granger." Rose repeated with a laugh. "You're not a flighty bird at all… I may be the wisest mind on this side of the world… But they say you are the wisest witch of your age…"

"What does the media really know?" Hermione asked making Rose laugh. The men stared not once had any girl a player brought into Roses home ever made her laugh, At least never in a good way.

"They think they know a lot don't they?" she looked Hermione over once more. "Come dear you and I have much to talk about…" the girls linked arms and headed away.

"How is it your girlfriend walks in and charms the robes off Rose in less than two minutes but when my wife comes here every week helping her out she still fails to do so." One of Viktors teammates mused out loud.

"Maybe because Viktors girlfriend doesn't sell secrets of the teams to the prophet." Rech said.

"She did it again?" the player gaped.

"Didn't know she did it before but now I do." Rech said. "Your wife is no longer permitted on the pitch."

"Damn it." he muttered.

"Your girl may have made friends with the impossible Rose, but she has made enemies out of all the other women…" Jenson said to his friend. Viktor looked to see the women glaring holes into Hermione.

"She'll be able to survive with just my Rosey…" Rech said. "The wives girlfriends and lovers know my wife is law Hermione being with her puts her in a state of power… I'm happy with this." Rech said clapping Viktor on the back. "With a mind like hers do you think she plays Quidditch?"

"I'm going to teach her." Viktor said.

"Good when she gets good bring her to me… I think she'd be a great chaser." Viktor laughed as he walked away.

"We don't plan on retiring anytime soon!" The chasers called.

"The start putting quaffles through the hoops." Rech muttered.

-o-

Hermione sat by Rose in the corner of the room. All night they had been intently talking with each other deep in discussion about the trivial ways of prophets, and the often scolded way of scholars. Hermione would have never thought in a hundred years that she would be sitting across from one of the greatest minds magic had ever seen. The great and talented Rose Clementine, or now known as Rose Krekolff.

"So you took your husband's name… Why?" Hermione asked.

"I know seems strange of me to do… but I found myself tired of fighting him with it so after 16 years of marriage I gave in. it was his gift for a birthday… Just so I wouldn't have to sleep with him." Hermione laughed along with Rose. "The other girls they don't approve of my humor… But I can also see they don't approve of you." Hermione looked at the women who were glaring at her.

"I don't really care much what they think…" Hermione said. "I don't care much what anyone thinks."

"That's not true you care about what young Viktor thinks." Rose said with a knowing smile.

"That's true…" Hermione admitted.

"Women like us no matter how intelligent we are a man can still make us act foolish."

"Wise words." Hermione said.

"Well wise woman." They laughed again.

"I have never seen that old bat laugh so much." Jared a beater on the team said to Viktor.

"I think they're plotting something." Jenson said nervously.

"They must be stopped." Jared added.

"Oh no look." Cameron another player said seeing a group of three girls walk over to Hermione and Rose.

"Why hello there." One of them said to Hermione. "My name is Alice." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Nice to meet you Alice I'm Hermione." she stood and shook her hand. Rose smiled at Hermione mainly because she felt sorry for her. She really didn't know the verbal smack down that was about to happen to her thanks to this Alice.

"So good of you to finally tell us your name." Another woman said, she had blonde hair all the way down to her knees and steel blue eyes. She reminded her much a female Draco Malfoy.

"So sorry. I am a huge fan of Rose's theory of magical theorem." Hermione said while Rose smiled.

"Rose? You call Mrs. Krekolff Rose?" Alice asked.

"That's something you don't do." Another quipped.

"It is something she does." Rose said. "Hermione here is a dear friend of mine she could call me trollip if she wanted." Hermione smiled, the woman was really very funny.

"Oh I see." Another girl looked Hermione up and down. "My name is Christy."

"It's so good to meet you again sorry for my manners." Hermione said.

"That dress is so lovely is it designer?" Alice asked.

"Actually it is…" the girls looked to each other they hadn't expected her to say yes.

"Those shoes are a little raggedy though dear."

"I prefer the term well loved." Hermione said making Rose laugh.

"I'm going to grab a glass of champagne join me when you're done with these harpies." Rose said to Hermione as she walked away. Hermione turned to conceal her smile. She was suddenly very aware when she noticed the other girls walking to her.

"They're like vultures." Viktor said a little afraid for his Hermione.

"Poor Hermione." Jenson said.

"So how do you all know the boys are you wives or girlfriends?" She asked trying to be polite despite the looks she was getting.

"Mixture of both." They said. Hermione looked to a group of girls still sitting on the couch.

"What about them?"

"Whores." Someone said.

"That's a bit rude." Hermione said as she backed up not liking how close the big group was getting to her.

"Maybe you think so because you yourself are a hired girl…" Alice said looking her up and down.

"With that comment I'll be taking my leave." Hermione turned her backs on them.

"She didn't just do that…" Cameron said.

"Its suicide." Viktor added before smiling. "She's so brave." He gushed.

"I take the walking away as a yes!" Alice called. Hermione slowly turned. "You're a whore right? Some one young Viktor just called to come spend time with."

"I'm not a hired woman…" Hermione said before looking her up and down. "But with that rag you call a dress I think you might be." Hermione turned away with a smile while many of the men and woman in the room snickered. Viktor just stared he had never seen Hermione cut some one down so fast before. Not unless it was Draco Malfoy of course. He smiled a little proud of his girlfriend.

"Nice one." Rose said to Hermione as she handed her a glass. They high fived like school girls.

"Thank you Rosey." Hermione said.

"How much longer are you with us here in Bulgaria?"

"Not long I'm afraid." Hermione said.

"May I write to you dear?"

"I would like that very much." They clinked their glasses together.

-o-

The rest of the night was spent with Viktor talking back and forth with Rose and her husband. When the end of the night came Hermione was a little thankful. The glaring from the other girls had become a little bit more then she could take. She hadn't wanted to insult that one girl Alice but she couldn't help it they brought out the worse in her. Rose had begun to call them the "click clackers."

"_When a real lady walks her heals shouldn't click or clack… Not unless in the bedroom with her husband…" _Hermione smiled at the older woman's comment and laughed to herself.

"What is funny?" Viktor asked as they walked down one of the many hallways in Krum manor.

"Oh just remembering something Rose said…" she said playing with her pendant.

"I'm glad you got along with her." Viktor said as they stopped in front of her door.

"This was a good night I think."

"Indeed it was." He said his hand going to her cheek as his thumb brushed against it lightly. "Well… Good night Hermione…" he kissed her gently.

"Night Viktor…" the two stared at each other for a long moment they really felt like they needed to say something but neither knew what. "Night…" with a blush she headed back into her room. Viktor stared at the door with a small smile.

_You were supposed to tell her you loved her… _he scolded smacking himself in the forehead.

-o-

Hermione smiled at her mother before giving her a tight hug. Her mom and dad we're leaving to go back to England. Her father had asked her if she wanted to join them but she had said no. she had made a promise to Stony to stick around the last few days even a whole two days after Viktor had to go back to school.

"I love you honey please write to me when you get to the Weasleys at the train station…" Jane said softly.

"I promise mum…" Hermione said quietly as she pulled away. Jane touched her Daughters now tamed wavy hair. She then set a hand on her cheek. "You look so much older then you are…" Hermione smiled softly. She had never informed her parents of the time turner or it aging her. "In a good way… My lovely daughter."

"She gets the looks from your side dear." Jack said moving forward and hugging her. "I'm sorry for before." He whispered.

"It's no trouble…" Hermione said as he pulled away.

"You be good."

"Yes sir." Hermione said as she watched him walk to Viktor.

"Take care of my daughter for me would you Viktor?"

"I promise." He said shaking his hand firmly. Hermione smiled when she found her dad wasn't trying to crush her boyfriend's hand like before.

"Let's get going dear we have dinner with the Stanley's at ten." Hermione frowned as she watched her dad get into the chimney. "Bye you all… Hermione Jane Grangers house!" he threw down the floo powder. Jane hugged her daughter once more before walking into the chimney and blowing her a kiss.

"Bye love." She said. Hermione smiled softly as she waved. "Hermione Jane Grangers house!" with a burst of green flames she was gone. Hermione stared at the chimney for a moment before smiling softly and turning.

"I'm sad to see them go." Sophia said her husband by her. "Such lovely people." Hermione slowly headed out of the room. Viktor hadn't noticed she was gone until Sophia looked around. "Where is Mina?"


	33. Dear Luff

Song Hermione plays on piano

Playing love- Ennio Moricone soundtrack from "the legend of 1900."

-o-

Hermione was sitting at the piano which was situated in the corner of her room. Her eyes gazing at the powder snow that lay outside the window. She had hated the fact she had to say goodbye to her mother. She slowly glanced down at the keys with a long sigh. Her fingers slowly moved over them dancing lightly. She closed her eyes smiling softly as a soft tune flowed from the piano.

Viktor slowly peeked his head in stopping to see Hermione's hands moving expertly over the keys in a happy tune her eyes closed. She slowly sat up her eyes drifting to look outside the window at a flying bird. The music slowly began to fallow along with the birds movements. The sound of her playing was light and loving. Viktor leaned against the door with a soft expression. He never knew Hermione could play. It was like she did this for a living. She would close her eyes and lean towards the piano as the music became more powerful and full of feeling. There was a sad tone to it even though it was a lighter way of playing after a few minutes her fingers stopped and she slowly sat up her eyes opening as she sighed. She looked at her hands flexing them slightly.

"No good." She said.

"No good?" she jumped her hand going over her heart before her eyes shot to rest upon him. She sighed again in relief her heart pounding away in her chest.

"Viktor! You scared me!" he laughed and walked over.

"Why didn't you tell me you could play the piano?"

"Because I can't." he stared at her, what she had just done was amazing. "Not like my mum anyway she's the one with real talent." She looked to the keys with a sad look.

"You are sad to see your mother and father go?"

"Just mum…" she said quietly. "Which makes me feel worse..."

"When will you tell me what is going on with your father and you?" she looked to him.

"Nothing is really going on…" he walked to her slowly and pushed up the sleeve of her cardigan.

"This red mark on your arm it's from him grabbing you. He seems like a nice enough man, but the way he handled you makes me question his character."

"No." she said quickly. "Don't question him he is… He is good… He just has his moments…" she got up and closed the door to the room to give them more privacy. She slowly turned. "Look… My dad he drinks sometimes." Viktor slowly nodded his arms crossing over his chest. "Not all the time I'm talking once every six months… But when he does drink it's bad. He gets really angry and judgmental… He gets mean."

"He hurts you." He said.

"No. That grab on my arm has never happened before I can tell you that…" he could tell Hermione was being honest. "My dad isn't abusive to anyone but himself… At least not physically."

"So he does hurt you just not with his fists… But with his words…" Hermione slowly nodded as she walked to her desk. "Here I'll show you… This is a letter from two months ago." She handed it to him. "It's from my dad."

_Dear Hermione, _

_I was getting worried you hadn't written to your mother and I but I was glad to hear that you've met a fella. From what your mum says you really like him. I hope you know I will need to meet him my Hermione only deserves the best… _

The letter had nothing but good things.

"Now this one… This one is pretty bad… This was a week ago." She handed him another letter.

_Hermione, _

_So glad you wrote… So glad you wrote so I can tell you what a disgrace you are to your family. _He stopped there not wanting to read more.

"He was drunk when he wrote that one." She said taking it. "In the drawing room I stopped him from the brandy because I didn't want him to embarrass not only himself but my mum." she put the letter down.

"I am sorry for this luff…" he said. "You shouldn't have to worry about your father's drinking."

"It's getting better used to be twice a month he got drunk now it's once every six months... I am proud of him for this…" he slowly nodded. There was no limit to the amount of exoneration Hermione would give. "So you know now my family isn't perfect but family isn't perfection… That's why its family." He smiled she was standing up for her father.

"I can accept this." He said with a nod.

"So now that you know can we just forget it?"

"I think we can do this yes." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Good…" she said with a smile as she rested her hands on his chest and looked up at him. A slow musical tune filled the air Hermione smiled knowing Viktor had charmed the piano. After a few minutes of dancing she looked up at him. "Let's go skating tonight…" she said.

"Okay." He said with a smile. "You want to have dinner by the lake as well?"

"Yes." She said with a smile.

"Wear something warm." He said heading away.

"Hey where are you going?" she asked pulling him back by his hand.

"To get date ready."

"Already?"

"We only have a few hours… I'll pick you up at six."

"Alright…" she said with a soft smile as she watched him walk out.

-o-

Hermione smiled as she buttoned up her fitted jacket and looked herself over in the mirror. She was in her crème colored pea coat and skinny jeans with a white beanie over her hair keeping her head warm. She heard a knock and walked to the door. Viktor smiled from the window, she thought the knock had come from inside. He knocked again this time Hermione turned. She smiled as she walked over to the balcony and opened the door.

"You're chariot awaits." He said sitting on his fire bolt. The "_Mina_" was too fast for _his_ Mina to take. She smiled as she climbed into his lap "Ready?" he asked.

"Yes." She said with a smile as she nestled into him.

"So where are we going the main lake?" she asked.

"No a more private setting one where Stony can't interrupt us." He said. They flew down into a large maze that sat on the property. When they landed Hermione smiled at a large lake which was situated right in the middle. Tons of candles hung high in the air casting a romantic glow. She smiled at a table which was filled with dinner by a canopy filled with pillows and blankets. This was going to be a romantic evening she could already tell. The house elves had prepared them a warm platter of meat and potatoes something to warm them up on the cold post Christmas night. When they were done Viktor had handed her skates which she had gladly put on. Viktor watched with a smile as she jumped onto the ice as carefree as he had ever seen her. He slowly skated out with her.

"Viktor?" she asked after a while.

"Yes luff?" he asked watching her jump and spin in the air as she landed delicately on the cool ice.

"Do I look older?" she inquired as she skated backwards with ease.

"Older luff?"

"Older then I should… Older then my friends." She said with a thoughtful look.

"You act older then friends." She laughed while he smiled.

"I know that… It's just when my mom said good bye she said I looked older in a good way but older still… I wonder if that time turner really did add a few years… I've done the math and I'm really sixteen not fifteen… I'm actually well on my way to 17…"

"You do look like you're more seventeen." He said tilting his head as he skated to her and took her hands.

"Dumbledore said there may be a chance that if I aged physically I won't age any more for a few years while my body tries to get back on track… Would you mind if looked like this for a few years longer?"

"I like how you look always." He said.

"Good answer."

"I thought so." They both laughed.

"That time turner was nothing but trouble." Viktor said after a moment.

"Okay I have to know now. Why are you hating on the time traveling?" she asked.

"I just don't like it." she smiled at Viktors pout she stood up on the toe picks of her skates and kissed his bottom lip while he blushed.

"No pouting." She said as she took his hand. They started to skate round and round together. Hermione smiling as she looked up at the tons of candles.

"I wish winter break could last a bit longer." Hermione said.

"Me too." He said nodding. "I don't want to go back to the tournament."

"I don't want you going back to the tournament either… Have you figured out the egg yet?"

"No." he said.

"Viktor you have to figure it out soon or you might not have enough time to prepare!"

"No worrying about the tournament tonight luff." He said.

"But Viktor if you don't have enough time to prepare you could get hurt!" he wheeled her around and captured her lips with his own. The kiss was deep and intimate his arms pulling her close to his body. When he pulled away she smiled up at him. "What was I saying?"

"No idea." He said as he kissed her again.

After their feet had grown tired they went back to the canopy kicking their skates off as they climbed under the blankets which lay upon the huge massive pillows. Hermione snuggled into Viktor who wrapped his arms around her.

"What happens after the tournament?" he looked down at her resting his chin on the top of her head. "When you leave what happens then?"

"I'll come visit, and you'll come visit…"

"A long distance relationship…" she said quietly.

"Or you could move to Bulgaria." Hermione laughed.

"Or you could move to England." She turned. "I have a fantastic idea quit Quidditch and come teach flying at Hogwarts! They would pay you well!" they both laughed.

"Not as well as Bulgaria pays." She snuggled back into him.

"True… Very true…" Hermione said as she shifted under the blanket to better face him, leaving her with her legs laying over his lap his arms around her.

"The only time that will be tough for us will have to be Quidditch season we players aren't allowed a lot of time with our significant others."

"I'm significant?" she asked looking out at the frozen lake where snow had begun to fall.

"Always to me..." She smiled softly. "More than just significant." He said quietly as he cupped her cheek. "You know I care for you right?" Hermione smiled as she looked to him.

"Yes of course."

"You know that I would do anything for you… I mean anything Hermione… I'd give my life for yours if it came down to it…"

"Viktor…" she said softly.

"No wait I need… I need to get this off my chest…" she slowly nodded. "Hermione you haf been in my thoughts every day and every night… Every second really since you saved my life… since the attack on the world cup I have thought only of your eyes… Your smile… You're bravery… But most of all your heart… You haf such heart." Hermione smiled softly as he cupped her cheek. "These past few months I haf been so lucky to haf gotten to know you…To haf gotten to love you… To haf gotten to hold you…" Hermione's fingers went to his lips silencing him.

"What did you just say?" she asked. He blushed his meaning of this speech had just made itself known a bit early.

"I said… I'm so lucky to haf gotten to know you…"

"After that…" she said softly her eyes sparkling.

To haf gotten to love you…" her smile brightened as her breath hitched.

"Say it again…" she whispered. Viktor mustered all his courage and took a calming breath before looking her straight in the eye his expression softening as he did.

"I… I love you Hermione." Hermione with a soft expression moved forward and kissed him gently. Viktor smiled against her mouth as she slowly pulled away.

"I love you too…" she said with a small watery laugh. He wiped one of her tears away as they kissed again.

"Luff why are you crying?" he asked with a laugh as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Because all this time I just thought it was me." she said pulling away. "I just thought it was one sided."

"You didn't think I loved you?" he asked and she shook her head.

"I wasn't sure." Hermione said with a laugh as she wiped another tear away.

"Are these happy tears?" she laughed again nodding before kissing him.

"You have made me very happy Viktor Krum." He smiled as he pulled her close.

"It's _you_ who has made _me_ happy Hermione Granger."

-o-

For the next few days Hermione and Viktor were inseparable. They had said they loved each other in the morning, in the afternoons, at night and everywhere in between. It was freeing for both of them. They had both been keeping their emotions hidden from one another for so long that now that everything was laid out on the table they couldn't help but say it to each other.

It was now the night before Viktor was to leave to go back to Durmstrang. He and Hermione were lying in bed together not liking the fact that it would be another week until they would see each other once more. Hermione was playing with her pendant her chest lying on Viktors chest as he ran his fingers soothingly through her hair.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked.

"Three in the morning." Hermione snuggled into him as he wrapped his arms around her. She slowly looked up at him her chin resting on his chiseled chest.

"Quit school." She said and he laughed.

"I never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth." He said making her smile.

"If you quit school you could stay here with me for a few days. Oh you could transfer to Hogwarts! They'd love to add a Quidditch star to their lineup of students."

"Very true… It is tempting trust me…" he said as he kissed her nose.

"These past weeks have been perfect… I'm worried returning to the real world may prove more then we can handle…" he nodded as he watched her climb on top of him absent mindedly. She had no clue what straddling him did to his senses. "Aren't you worried?"

"No I think we are strong enough to get through anything the world throws at us." He said sitting up his arms wrapping around Hermione. She ran his fingers through his now longer hair with a smile.

"We did already survive the naked woman scenario, and what's worse than that really?" She laughed brilliantly. He loved her laugh; then again he just plain loved her. She scrunched her freckled nose at him with a million watt smile. It slowly faded as she looked to the clock.

"When do you have to leave?" He slowly sat up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Five…" he said as he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Too soon." She said slipping off him to lay on his other side her leg entwining with his. "You'll write to me when you get there right?"

"And every day on our journey to Hogwarts… You'll write to me to yes?"

"Of course." She said nodding.

"The days will pass quickly you'll see, Stony will keep you very busy… I promise."

"That's true…" Hermione said with a smile. "He's such a cute kid…"

"He's not cute.' He said. "He's a fierce Bulgarian." Hermione laughed.

"Yes a very manly ten year old Bulgarian. Not cute at all really." He chuckled.

-o-

"When you're on the water keep you're wand out." Hermione said as they walked to the floo network. "There have been more and more death eater attacks on travelers… Your ship will be a prime target with so many students and of course your head master."

"What does my head master haf to do with this?"

"He's an ex death eater one who isn't still in the throes of the dark lord… Death eaters still in activation will view him as a traitor… Mark my words by the end of this year he'll have an attempt on his life." He nodded.

"Alright…" he said. "You vill be careful too on the train."

"The Hogwarts express is safer then houses." He smiled.

"Love houses are not that safe."

"True…" she said as she kissed him on the cheek and he laughed. "You'll still be careful?"

"I vill and so vill you?" She nodded. They walked into the drawing room where everyone was waiting. Viktor bid his goodbyes his mother holding him for at least two minutes straight. Then he got to Hermione and kissed her on top of the head.

"Ew!" Stony blushed and turned away. The two laughed before hugging each other.

"I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too do be careful… I worry."

"I'll write you when we get to the ship…" he said as he pulled away and kissed her quickly while his brothers did cat calls except for Asen who just rolled his eyes. Viktor got into the chimney and gave her a small smile.

"Dumstrang!" he threw down the floo powder and was away. Hermione stared at the empty space with a small weak smile.

"Miss him already?" Sophie asked standing next to her.

"Isn't that awful?" Hermione asked her making the older woman laugh. "I'm not like this I swear I don't pine over men."

"We all pine over men it's what makes us love sick ladies…" the two headed off Stony slipping his hand into Hermione's.

"Don't be sad we're going to have tons of fun!" he said.

-o-

That night Hermione found a letter waiting for her on her desk. She smiled as she opened it. Viktor had already written to her.

_ Dearest Mina, _

_Today was a good day despite you being not around… I saw Jamous again, he is doing well, he has grown out hair much to Karkaroffs disapproval. He hated it so much that he made us all cut our hair down. I don't so much mind liking my hair a bit shorter than the normal way. The rest of the day after hair cut was spent in headmasters office with the egg. If I hear it screeching one more time I swear I'm going to lose it. _

_Karkaroff just doesn't get that no matter how many times you open the egg it's not going to make a different sound. We've tried everything from muffeling charms to repairing charms. Karkaroff thinks I damaged the egg, if this proves to be true he will not be happy with me. He might send me below quarters on the ship. That's a place no one wants to go. The last student sent there didn't talk for a whole three months. He's doing tests on the egg now to make sure it is undamaged. Lets hope it is fine._

_I miss you very much and you are on my thoughts constantly. I cannot wait until we are back with each other at Hogwarts. I love you so very much Mina._

_Counting the days until we are together_

_Viktor_

Hermione smiled as she began to write a letter of her own.

-o-

Viktor sighed as he sat down on his bunk the Bulgarian version of Hermione's favorite book in hand. The one she had gotten specifically for him. The book was very helpful to him thanks to the subject matter. Just as he was about to pop it open to re read it for the 4th time a knock came.

"Come in." Jamous walked in.

"Hermione sent post." He held up a letter. "Look she sent me a gift as well!" he held up a package. Viktor smiled as he watched his friend open it.

"Merry Christmas Jamous From Hermione Ps keep Viktor out of trouble for me." he read a small letter. He opened the box only to find another paper. He picked it up and opened it.

"What is it?" Viktor asked.

"It is a list of Padmas likes and dislikes! She's helping me get dream girl I must study!" Jamous ran from the compartment. Viktor laughed while opening his own letter and settling back down in his bed. He smiled as a picture fell down into his lap. It was of Hermione and Stony both completely covered in snow. He looked to the letter.

_ Dearest Viktor, _

_Today was a good day despite you not being here. Stony and I spent a lot of time in the snow as you can see from the picture. He loves it outside but I'm afraid our snow ball fights have left him with a small cold much to his disliking. So for the next few days we'll be staying inside. _

_I'm sorry to hear that your egg is still making that screeching noise. I wish I could help but Harry said he's already figured it out but he won't tell me what it is says the message is to be kept a secret which would explain the screeching noise. It's used to cover up the clue… I have a theory on the egg but I'm still working it out. _

_Let's see what else is going on… Oh I twisted my ankle while skating with your brothers luckily Dag was there and fixed me all up but I was pretty embarrassed my triple axel wasn't as graceful as I wanted it to be. _

_Asen and I are still on pretty good terms. We talked for more the fifteen minutes without insulting each other. I call that progress. Your mother and I went shopping for your dad, happy to report your dad has a new long jacket. He says he'll show you at the next task which both your mom and stony will be attending as well. _

_I find myself missing you a lot Viktor. I keep wondering the manor hoping you'll pop out at me. isn't it awful the way I'm pining over you? You Mr. Krum have done crazy things to me. I was never like this until I met you, to be honest though I don't so much mind it… Still I do miss you terribly. _

_Until Hogwarts,_

_Mina _

_Ps I love you always_

He jumped off his bunk and ran to his desk to start writing another letter.

-o-

Hermione smiled as Boris the owl flew into the room and dropped a letter in front of her. It had been three days since Viktor had left and Hermione was counting the days until she headed to the burrow to head to kings cross. She opened it up Sophia watching her.

_Dearest Mina, _

_How is stony doing? Keeping out of the sno?. And what of your ankle? You said you were alright but still I worry. We arrive in Scotland in a few days, I know that you won't be at Hogwarts until a whole day after I arrive but still I am excited. _

_Jamous has been reading and studying that paper on Miss Padma day and tonight he wonders if you will maybe introduce him to her when you get back to Hogwarts. I think he might actually be in love with this girl. _

_By the way I read an article about me in the prophet. Rita Skeeter is telling everyone we are still together and somehow she knew you spent the summer with us. So if I were you I'd stick close to the manor. The last time the prophet did this the girl I had been dating was swarmed by reporters… and if they find out you really are in Bulgaria it will not be a good thing. So stick to home and know that I'm having my publicist and agent work on how Rita Skeeter is getting her information. _

_Sincerely loving you, _

_Viktor. _

_Ps still missing you _

Hermione smiled as she rushed out of the room. Sophia laughed as she watched the girl bolt from the room.

-o-

Viktor paced it had been four days since he'd sent his letter and still he had gotten nothing back. A hoot made him turn. He spotted Boris a letter in beak. He rushed over and took it.

"Boris my friend what took you so long?" the owl hooted at him grumpily before flying off not so much asking for a treat. He opened the letter and smiled at Hermione's handwriting.

_Dear Viktor,_

_sorry it took me a few days to get back to you. Boris on his way to deliver my letter ran into some trouble. Poor thing broke his wing. Dag fixed him all up, I would have sent Jeanabelle but she wouldn't leave Boris side. I think our owls may be an item. Any ways I waited a few days before I sent Boris Jeanabelle flying with him. is she there? _

Viktor looked around and spotted the blonde owl flying past his window.

_I do worry about her some times. Poor Boris look over his wing would you? As for you asking about Stony he is all well and better playing in snow once more. He is mad with me though because I will leave to go to the burrow tonight. By the time you read this letter I should already be there. _

_I won't be able to send you more post because when Jeanabelle returns to Bulgaria she has instructions to fly back to my parents. So this will be the last communication we have until I arrive at Hogwarts. _

_I love you dearly Viktor and hope you are safe and doing well. _

_Missing you,_

_Mina. _

Viktor frowned, the last communication. He had already written a letter to send. He slowly sat down at his desk with a frown. He wanted to see her, he missed her there was nothing else he could say about it.

-o-

Hermione and Ginny sat close to each other in a compartment. They hadn't got to talk about the summer at all while Hermione stayed at the burrow for the last two days of vacation. Ron and Harry had been around her the whole time grilling her about what she did, all of what she said were lies and she could tell Harry knew where she had really been. He didn't seem to upset.

"So you guys said it then?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah we did… It was a perfect moment I'm glad we waited to speak the words." Hermione said.

"So you really love him?"

"I really do and it's strange to think that I do you know… Because I mean he's this big Quidditch star I mean I guess he is from the pictures on Ron's wall… But me I'm just Hermione…"

"Not any more I saw your legs in that dress yesterday… Time turner did you well." Hermione laughed. "Can I borrow it?"

"Very funny Gin."

"Come on everyone likes a skinny ankle… and big breasts."

"My breasts aren't that big." Hermione said glancing down.

"What size are you?"

"I'm not saying."

"You're a solid C32 am I right?" Hermione scowled.

"Not saying Gin…"

"I think they are… or you're breasts are just huge for your skinny body!"

"I'm not skinny I'm perfectly the right size for my BMI."

"So am I… I'm still ridiculously skinny… but I don't have boobs to balance it out."

"You have boobs."

"Barely."

"Gin." The girls laughed.

"Hey there you are." Harry said as he and Ron walked in.

"Hermione you're in the prophet again." Ron said handing her a paper.

"What now?" Hermione asked as she took it in her hands. Hermione tossed it aside after a moment of reading. Ginny took it and smiled.

**BREAKING NEWS!**

**Bon Bon Viktor Krum brings English flower Hermione Granger to Bulgaria to meet family!**

"Like Viktor Krum would date someone like you." Ron said and Hermione looked up.

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well you know someone normal… It's not like you're a supermodel or something."

"That's only because she's not tall enough." Harry said with a wink trying to make up for Ron's blatant disregard for female feelings.

"Very funny." Hermione said.

-o-

Viktor and Jamous walked with a few of their friends to the great hall. Tonight was the first night that Hogwarts students we're back from break. When they walked inside Viktor searched the room to spot Hermione but all he saw was Harry and Ron.

"Come on she'll be here soon." Jamous said. They all walked to the Slytherin table and sat down. After a few minutes Viktor nearly jumped out of his seat when he spotted Hermione walk in with Ginny both laughing. It had only been a week but there was still something different about her, her hair seemed longer. He would have to compliment it later. She sent him a soft smile before disappearing into the table full of Gryffindor's. Viktor smiled to himself.

"Awe…" Jamous teased.

"Nose down." Viktor said.

In the middle of dinner a loud bang sounded. Viktor watched as Hermione Ron and Harry slowly stood. They were the only ones except for the teachers who did so.

"That's never good." A Slytherin said. "I hate those three but when they look like that you know something is about to go down." another bang sounded so loud it shook the goblets on the table.

"Miss Granger get the students against the walls and prepare yourself." Dumbledore said as he and the other teachers walked past closing the great hall doors as they left. Hermione got onto the table.

"Everyone!" Hermione called silencing the room. "We have a bit of a situation I need everyone to get up from their tables and line themselves against the walls!" everyone began to do what she was saying except for a few students who walked towards the trio. Including Viktor and Jamous.

"How can we help?" Viktor asked as Hermione climbed down from the table.

"You can't." Hermione said. "I need you two up against the walls."

"Kinky Granger." Fred said winking at her as he and George headed to the side of the wall.

"We can help." Viktor said his hand on her shoulder the movement not going missed by Ron.

"Mr. Krum I need you against the wall with the other students." He frowned, she was all business it seemed. "Please…" Her expression softened. "To the wall where it is safe." He slowly nodded before he and Jamous walked to the wall and stood beside their Durmstrang comrades. As he looked to Hermione he watched as a shimmering light flower up into the air. Micah slowly reached forward and hissed as a jolt ran through his finger tips.

"They haf put up a barrier." His friend Oloff said.

_Now I can't even help her if I need to… _Viktor thought.

"Who are the students assisting them?" Viktor asked seeing a group of students walk to the trio.

"Prefects." Some one answered.

"Is Hermione Harry and Ron prefects?" Jamous asked.

"No." a girl said making him look to his left he froze seeing it was Padma and her twin. "You see Harry Ron and Hermione are kind of the protectors of the school…" he slowly nodded and looked to Viktor who was smiling at his friends red face.

"Honestly you think we'll ever get a day off?" Harry asked. Hermione and Ron smiled at him.

"No." they said in unison.

"Where should we be?" the head boy asked Hermione.

"Behind Harry Ron and I… Take your cues from us… Let's hope you won't have to." Hermione said.

"Right." The trio walked to the middle of the room the prefects head boy and girl behind them.

"What do you think it is?" Ron asked.

"Last time I heard a noise that loud it was a troll." Harry said.

"It's very possible… But the trolls here are no longer juveniles…" Hermione said.

"Adult trolls?" Harry asked. "Can we handle it?"

"Remember bright flashy movements distract them and we have to get the bat away from them. The banging started getting closer. The trio in complete unison shrugged off their top robes letting them fall to the ground.

"Oh man this is going to be a good show." Fred said rubbing his hands together. Hermione took out her wand along with Harry and Ron.

"Get ready." Harry said.

"Right." His friends said together.


	34. Time Turning Tisk Tisk

Hermione stared as the door gave a sudden lurch. All the students jumped except for the trio who took a step forward.

"Troll it's a troll." Ron said. "That's good we've taken down a troll."

"Yeah a troll that was only three years old…" Hermione muttered.

"Let's hope it's not the same troll." Harry said.

"Oh of course it's going to be the same troll." Ron said as the doors suddenly burst open revealing that indeed he was right the troll they faced in their first year was standing before them. "Hope he doesn't hold a grudge…" Ron said as he gave an audible gulp. Two other emerged from behind the first looking just as mean and strong.

"Three of them…" Harry said.

"Bloody hell." Ron muttered.

"Want to each take one?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah alright." Harry said like she was offering to split a package of licorice wands. "Good luck to you both." They smiled at each other. Viktor watched as the other students behind the three backed up while Hermione and her friends gave a sudden battle cry and rushed at them.

"Yeah!" Fred and George yelled getting the other students cheering. Ron rushed at the troll trying to levitate its bat away. He dodged three hits before the bat swung connecting with him sending him fly back.

"Ron!" Hermione and Harry shouted.

"Hermione look out!" Harry bellowed. She dove to the ground just as her troll swung at her. Viktor went to move to her aid only to find the barrier stopped him. Hermione rolled out of the way before flipping onto her feet.

"Reducto!" Hermione's spell hit the bat causing it to explode. Splintered wood shot out into the air as she stepped forward. "Stupefy!" the troll flew back into the wall before falling still to the ground. She looked to her right to see Ron was still on his feet fighting off the youngest of the trolls easily. He had gotten the bat out of his hand he was now just trying to knock it out. She heard people yell look out and turned to see Harry having a bat swung at him. "Harry!" She tackled him to the ground out of the way and stood just in time for the troll to back hand her. Viktor watched in horror as Hermione slammed into the wall a good fifty feet up in the air before dropping to the slithering table before him motionless.

"Mina!" Viktor bellowed.

"Hermione!" Ginny shouted. "Hermione get up!" she screamed as she watched a troll rush at her. Hermione woke up just in time as it was swinging its bat. She rolled off the table onto her feet and stumbled back as she troll swung at her. She put her hands out yelling as she did. A swirl of power flew out of her hands stopping the bat as it went to hit her. The troll snarled at her as he swung again and again each time hitting the power barrier instead of her. Hermione was breaking down fast as she looked over her shoulder to see Harry and Ron we're still battling one off. She was on her own. A loud roar made her look up the troll pulled his club all the way back and swung at her. Everyone watched as fire swirled all around Hermione. The club swung right through it and when the fire died down Hermione was nowhere in sight.

"Where is she? Viktor said softly his eyes darting all around the hall. "Where is she?"

"I'm sure she's fine…" Jamous whispered.

"Look." Ginny said pointing. High above the back of the trolls head another swirl of fire formed. Hermione fell from the fire and dropped onto the trolls shoulders she pointed the wand into its neck and with a smile shouted a curse.

"Reducto!" the troll went limp and fell forward Hermione flipped backwards off its neck landing easily on her feet as the troll fell still to the ground. The room burst into cheers before she turned to assist her friends.

"Cover me!" Hermione shouted as she rushed forward and jumped grabbing onto the bat.

"Cover me!" Harry bellowed to Ron as he did the same thing grabbing onto the other arm.

"What cover you both?! Are you insane!?" Ron shouted as he started firing every spell in his arsenal.

"Get to the back of his head!" Hermione shouted to Harry who nodded. They both were running up the trolls massive arms. At the exact same time they jumped onto its shoulders making their way to its neck. They were about to fire a spell in unison when they felt something grab onto them. Ron stared in horror as the troll grabbed onto his friends and threw them over its head.

"Reducto!" Ron shouted in anger the spell hit the troll square in the head making it fall backward most likely dead. He turned to see Hermione and Harry lying still on the floor of the great hall.

"She's not moving Jamous." Viktor said. Everyone was holding their breaths. Hermione slowly picked up her head and crawled to Harrys side.

"Harry?" she asked pain evident in every part of her body.

"I'm fine are you fine?" he asked as he slowly looked to her.

"Never better…" She said with the same looked she had had their first year after the philosophers stone incident.

"Did you see if Cho was watching?" Hermione laughed while shaking her head. When the two slowly stood up the hall burst into applause. Harry looked to the prefects who had just watched while hiding behind the Hufflepuff table.

"Thanks for the help!" he shouted. Hermione shook her head at the head boy and girl who were hiding behind the headmasters chair.

"You two alright?" Ron asked as they walked up to him.

"Yeah nice job with that last spell." Hermione said clapping him on the back.

"Oh my goodness!" they all looked to see the teachers had come in. The hall was in ruins thanks to the rowdy trolls. McGonagall looked to the trio.

"Why is it whenever trolls get loose you three have to get involved?" they just smiled.

"You three to the hospital wing right away." Hermione and Harry limped while Ron helped them along.

-o-

Hermione smiled as she left the hospital wing. She had no broken bones which was surprising considering how much she had just been thrown about. The only thing she had was a cut on her hair line which was an easy fix. Harry on the other hand had a twisted ankle and a broken wrist. She had left him in the capable hands of Ron and pom pom. She on the other hand needed to go to the library to help out.

When she got there she spotted Viktor sitting at a table. When he caught her eye he gave her a serious look before standing and walking off. Hermione frowned as she followed him. He looked angry with her, but she didn't know what he could be upset about. She walked into one of the secret study rooms to find him waiting. She looked at him for a long moment before slowly closing the door and facing him.

"You I am very angry with!" he yelled in Bulgarian making her jump.

"Wait why are you angry I haven't done anything?" She asked. This wasn't how she saw their reunion going at all.

"You just got yourself very hurt when you didn't need to!" he said. "Those trolls could have killed you!"

"But they didn't I'm fine." She said with a smile. "All I had was a little scratch."

"Why didn't you let me help I could have helped! I could have protected you!"

"Because you would have gotten hurt and by the way I don't need to be protected…"

"The blood on your shirt says otherwise."

"I think I handled myself alright." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"You got thrown around the room like a piece of paper!" she stared at him for a long moment her anger building as he did.

"I hate that you treat me like I'm some china doll!" she suddenly yelled and he jumped. "If you didn't know by now I have been doing dangerous things like this for years I never needed a man protecting me then and I don't need one doing it now!" he looked at her. "You need to get used to this to me being hurt because it comes with the package of being my boyfriend… There will probably be very few times you see me without any cuts bruises or blood on me some where that's just how it is."

"I don't like it." he said. "I don't like it at all."

"You may not like it but that's how it is… And if you don't like it now you're really not going to like it later because what Harry Ron and I do its going to get worse and worse… If you don't think you can handle it then you can't and we need to stop this now." His angry expression faded.

"I don't want to stop us... I like us." He said in English. There whole argument had been in Bulgarian.

"I like us too but you knew getting into this what Harry Ron and I were about…" She said walking over to him. He took her hands in his. "If its helps I really wasn't hurt no broken bones or anything this blood isn't even mine." he shook his head with a small fake smile it didn't help a bit.

"Why wouldn't you let me help you?" he asked quietly.

"Because… I didn't want you getting hurt."

"So it is really I who was treated like a china doll." Viktor said.

"A very manly china doll." He laughed lightly.

"Well as long as I am manly doll." He took her into his arms.

"You know that fight wasn't how I saw our reunion going…"

"How did you see it luff?" he asked pulling away.

"Mmm… Bit like this." She kissed him gently. Viktor pulled her closer to his body as his hand moved through her hair. A knock sounded on the door making them both break away quickly. The librarian peeked in.

"So this book should be exactly what you're looking for Mr. Krum." Hermione said handing him a book. He smiled at her.

"Thank you." He said.

"Oh Hermione I didn't tell you after winter break no one is allowed to check out a book for three days because of inventory."

"Oh right inventory." Hermione said. "Give that back." She took the book back making him laugh lightly.

"Which is why I came to find you no one is to be in the library we're looking over the restricted section."

"Oh alright I'm sorry I didn't know."

"It's alright it's a new rule." She said with a smile. "I hate to do it but I have to kick you two out." Hermione and Viktor walked past the librarian as she started to put books away.

"Meet me at our window." Viktor whispered into her ear as he placed a chaste kiss on her neck before running off. Hermione blushed deeply before she too ran off.

When Hermione got up into her room she went to her closet and quickly changed her blood covered shirt to a fresh white one. She looked herself over in the mirror it looked alright with the pleated grey uniform skirt she was wearing. She looked her makeup and hair over in the mirror fixing the imperfections as she did she heard a knock and turned to see Viktor waiting at the window. She smiled and walked over and opening it up he flew inside and set down placing the fire bolt in the corner of the room with a smile before turning to face her. Hermione and Viktor looked at each other for a long time there was something building between them. Both could feel it. Viktor suddenly crossed the space between them and pulled Hermione to his body as his mouth moved against hers.

Hermione rested her hands on his chest as she stood on her tip toes to better reach him. She couldn't help but smile against his mouth as he started to walk her backwards. She knew where they were going but she didn't mind. She pushed his red fur lined robes off his shoulders letting them fall to the ground at their feet. Hermione's knees buckled against the bed causing her to fall back. Viktor smiled at the small laugh she made as he pressed her down into the mattress.

They both kicked their shoes off as their kisses became more and more heated. Hermione grabbed onto his shoulder and flipped him onto his back as she climbed up straddling him. Viktor sat up and wrapped his arms around her tightly as he rang his tongue across her bottom lip. She smiled as she granted him access moaning against his mouth as his tongue slipped in. Everything was fine and swell until she felt his hands go to the hem of her shirt to pull it off. Without her permission her hands shot and grabbed onto his stopping him.

"I am sorry luff." He said. "To fast…"

"No… It's not that…" Hermione said quietly shaking her head. She knew why she had, had that panicked reaction and it wasn't because she thought they were moving too fast.

"Then what is it?"

"I uhm… My body…"

"You have perfect body…" he said smiling at her shyness.

"Not really…" she said quietly.

_It's now or never you have to tell him… _

"What is it luff?" He asked.

"Tonight you got to see how Harry Ron and I get roughed up… But that's not the worst I've been hurt… Some of the times I've been hurt so badly that… Well I've scarred… The one you saw on our second date it's not the only one I have…"

"I have scars too." He said.

"Yes but you're a boy…" she said with a soft smile. "They make you look more rugged handsome and manly… But mine they just make me look… Ugly…"

"You could never be ugly…" he said cupping her cheek.

"Viktor…" she looked away.

_I hate feeling self conscious…_

"Let me see you luff…" he whispered as he kissed her his hands sliding down to her shirt. She slowly nodded.

_It's going to happen eventually Hermione… _she thought as her eyes shut tightly. Viktor slowly lifted her shirt off her head to reveal a light pink laced bra. She had a glorious body the uniforms Hogwarts had her wear didn't do her justice. She was toned from years of fighting; her skin a porcelain white. His hands moved across her sides and he stopped as he felt something raise beneath his fingertips. He slowly looked down and tilted his head. She had a harsh scar right at her rib cage it was raised and jagged. Hermione suddenly crossed her arms over her body and got off of him.

"Luff." He said as he watched her walk away her arms couldn't shield her back and he stared at what looked like a three strike scar caused by an animal. It went from her right shoulder blade to her left hip. Before she could put her shirt back he walked to her and kissed her shoulders. He smiled against her warm skin. "These scars aren't ugly…" he said. "You should be proud of them… They show you are a survivor. They're battle scars…" his hands traced down the claw marks on her back. She slowly turned. "All I haf are Quidditch scars. Thess though they are scars of fighter. "

"I've seen you without your shirt on I didn't see any." She said with a soft expression. He slowly took off his shirt Hermione blushed deeply. She slowly glanced down her hands moving to his abbs where she could now see a long jagged scar.

"How did you get his one?" she asked.

"I'll tell you my stories if you tell me yours…" he said as he laid her back on the bed moving over her. "What's this one from?" he kissed the scar right on her rib cage he smiled as he felt her give a small shiver.

"That one is from devils snare… One of the thorns cut into me…" she said quietly. His body moved up hers to kiss a long scar that traced the line of her abbs. "Whomping willow.." He moved his mouth to her waist and kissed the area just above her skirt where a small circular scar was. "That's a burn from the world cup…" she said softly as she felt him slowly began to kiss up her body. She never thought she would feel so thankful about having so many scars for him to kiss. Little did she know Viktor was thankful for the same thing. When he reached her mouth they both turned so Hermione was sitting up on him once more. He sat up his arms moving up her back as he did.

"What about the ones on your back?" he asked quietly as he kissed her neck.

"Werewolf…" she said quietly. He slowly pulled away to see she was smiling softly.

"A were wolf did that to you?" she nodded.

"Then wouldn't that mean that-."

"I am a werewolf?" she asked with a smile. "No… There is always the chance when an injury like that is sustained… But I got lucky. I was under ministry watch for six months but I never turned." She said quietly. "I have to warn you though I do get a little crabby around full moons." He laughed.

"Look at how much I'm learning about you without your shirt on." Hermione playfully slapped him in the shoulder. "Wonder what else I could learn if I…"

"Don't even think it." she said stopping his hands from moving up her skirt as he laughed.

"Worth shot." Hermione smiled softly. She pushed him down her hands on his shoulders as she laid her head on his chest. Viktor engulfed her with his arms. "I do so very much love you…" he smiled.

"I love you too…" he ran his fingers up and down her back soothingly. She looked to him her chin resting on his chest. She thumbed a long jagged scar on his peck.

"What's this one?" she asked kissing it. Je smiled at the feeling of her lips against his skin.

"That is from a rouge bludger…" she moved down his body kissing a circular scar right on his rib cage.

"This one?" he shivered with a smile.

"I was thrown into the stands during a game… Cut myself on some splintered wood." Hermione searched his body.

"You said you had a lot of scars you only have two…"

"To bad for me." Hermione smiled as she kissed her way back up his chest and then to his mouth. Viktor smiled as his hand went through her hair the other one moving up her back slowly. She rolled off him to the side her arms encircling his trim waist

"If I may say luff… Pink is your color…" she blushed knowing he was talking about her bra.

"You should see the red one." He looked at her to see she had a wicked smile playing up her lips.

"Vixen…" he said quietly with his own smile. Hermione squealed as he pushed her down into the mattress his mouth crashing against hers.

-o-

Viktor slowly woke up his internal clock beeping in his head. He found he wasn't in his cabin but in Hermione's room. He smiled remembering last night's events. They had been intimate with each other for many hours kissing, touching, and laughing. He had never had so much fun while kissing a woman before. He had to control himself the whole time, he had wanted nothing more than to take off the rest of her clothing and make her his. He knew that would be too soon for her. He looked to Hermione to see she was curled into herself under the covers. She was wearing his shirt that he was sure of. Viktor pulled Hermione close to him she gave a small sigh as she snuggled close.

"Hermione luff…" he said into her ear.

"Five more minutes Viktor…" she whispered her arms moving around him.

"We haf to get up its seven twenty…" Hermione jumped to her feet.

"How late?! Viktor I have class in twenty minutes I can't get ready that fast!" he watched her take off his shirt and throw it at him he laughed as he caught it Hermione rushed to her closet where she closed the door to change. She knew Viktor didn't have classes until later then that but even still she wished he had so he would feel the panic she did. She came out of the closet slash changing area in her robes. Viktor was now fully dressed sitting on her bed crossed leg he found it all very funny. Not until he watched her grab the time turner from her vanity. Viktor rushed over with a horrified look. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm late like really late." She said.

"You don't need this just tell them you over slept."

"I had a test today Viktor! It's already been a half hour."

"They'll let you re take it."

"Trust me when I say Snape won't let me retake it." Viktor took the time turner and with a snap of his fingers it disappeared. He watched as she stared at him like he had just killed someone.

"Give it back." She said.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because it's… it's gone now luff."

"I can't believe you just did that to me!" with that she rushed off.

"Hermione it's not that big of deal!" he called as she slammed the door.

-o-

Hermione slowly came out of her potions class in a daze. She couldn't believe it had happened. She couldn't believe she had failed.

"Hermione it's not that big a deal…" Neville said his hand on her shoulder.

"He's going to kill me…" she muttered.

"Who?"

"My dad." She said quickly. "I can't believe that just happened."

"You would have past if he had just let you put in that last ingredient." Hermione felt ill.

"I have to go…" she said quietly as she walked past him.

"Hermione it's going to be fine!" he called. "You'll see!"

-o-

Viktor stood with the other students. They were in the middle of a magical creatures lessons. They were looking over a rare species of monster plants which is why sprout was teaching it instead of Haggrid. Even so he had a late paper he needed to hand into the half giant half human teacher. When the lesson ended he walked to the small hut that acted as the teacher's home. When he got near the door he heard crying inside. He slowly pushed it open to find Hermione in a large chair an even larger glass of tea in hand.

"It doesn't matter Hermione." Haggrid said.

"It does matter." She said wiping the tears away. "He wouldn't let me finish if I just finished I would have passed!"

"Hermione you're the wisest witch of your age everyone knows that." He said.

"Snape doesn't think so he said if I was so wise I should have been on time."

"Why didn't you use your time turner?" Hermione just cried harder.

"Viktor took it." Viktor had never seen Hermione so distraught.

"Viktor, Viktor Krum?" Haggrid asked before seeing the boy in question.

"My father is going to kill me he'll take me out of Hogwarts for this… I know he will he's just waiting for a bloody excuse. He already said he would." she wiped more tears away while Haggrids dog came and sat on her feet licking her shoe affectionately.

"You her time turner lets have it!" Haggrid boomed walking over to Viktor. Hermione slowly looked up wiping the last of her tears away. Viktor snapped his fingers the device coming back into sight. Haggrid took it and rushed back to Hermione.

"Here mione now you can fix it…" he said.

"No no I can't." she said shaking her head. "I can't because what's done is done I was in the classroom if I walked in again while my other self…" she stopped. "I'm so stupid I can't even explain the situation!"

"You're not stupid." Haggrid said taking her hand. "There's no spell out there you can't do…And you would have finished that potion on time if Snape hadn't taken your last ingredient." Hermione slowly looked to him with tear filled eyes. The look reminded him much of the first time she had ever been called a mudblood and Ron had cursed himself on accident. He pattered her hand. "No more crying.. Ay?" he asked. She slowly nodded a smile slipping over her features. "I'll talk to snape I'll get you a retest…" Haggrid stood. "As for you young man… You should be ashamed picking on Hermione like that… Now Hermione I hate to leave but I do have a class."

"I understand." Hermione said. "I'll finish my tea and be off." Haggrid gave her small smile before leaving. Viktor slowly looked to Hermione.

"I didn't know you'd be so upset about being late…" Viktor said quietly walking over to her only to have the hound at her feet growl and snap at him.

"It's alright…" Hermione said petting him before looking to Viktor. "I wasn't upset about being late... Snape failed me. I had three minutes to finish my potion when he took my last ingredient and started lecturing me during that time about being late… So I never got to put it in and the potion turned to swill. If I had had my time turner I wouldn't have been late and he would have never done that…"

"I just don't like the thought of you time traveling…"

"Viktor I have to know…" She said looking to him. "Why do you hate it so much? If I knew maybe I'd stop…" he looked to her for a long moment before sitting down next to her in the huge chair. He took her hands in his the time turner still held within her grasp.

"Asen isn't my eldest brother…" she looked to him. "My eldest brothers name was Ivan named after my father. He was a time traveler like you… Not because of classes but because it was his job at the ministry… While traveling through time we're not sure what happened but he got lost…" Hermione's eyes grew wide. "He was missing for six months before his body was found on the stair case of my family's home. He had aged 200 years he was old shriveled and dead… My brother… The strongest man I knew rendered dead because of a time turner." She looked down at the time tuner in her grasp. "You say you know the dangers of time traveling but I haf to wonder if you really do…" She looked to him. "He did nothing wrong his time turner it must have just broken… Maybe one too many spins… I don't know… We'll never know…" He closed her hands over the device. "This is why I don't want you to use it. Losing my brother was hard to take… Losing you would be unbearable…" Hermione looked down at the time turner.

"I won't use it any more…" she said quietly. "I'll give it back to Dumbledore tomorrow." He smiled as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry Viktor if I had known…"

"I should haf told you before then we wouldn't have gotten into all this trouble." He kissed her hairline as she pulled away.

"I'm sorry about your brother." She said quietly setting her hand on his cheek.

"Me too Luff… Me too…" he closed his eyes as he took her other hand and kissed the back. He looked to her to see her eyes had welled up again.

"I know what it's like to lose a sibling… We're never quite whole afterwards are we?" she asked quietly.

"You said you were an only child…" Hermione reached into her robes and grabbed a woman's bill fold. She opened it and pulled something out.

"I am… Well now I am…" she said softly as she held what looked like to be a picture to her chest. "I had a little brother…" she handed him the photo. He looked down at a young boy with bright brown eyes and curly blonde hair. He was sitting in a younger Hermione's lap. "He died when I was 12 and he was just 2…" she said quietly.

"How'd he die?" he asked quietly.

"My mom told me he had a small heart…" she said quietly. "That's why he was sick all the time… On winter break when I was in my first year I came home for the holidays and he was bed ridden… On Christmas morning he slipped into a comma and he died…" he looked to her to see she had a pained expression. "I was with him… Its why my parents and I never spend Christmas at our house…"

"What was his name?" she smiled softly as she took the photo.

"Jack after my dad… I called him..." she laughed with a watery smile. "I called him jackalope because he was always running around… He'd laugh so loud at that…"

"Why did your parents act like it was only ever you?"

"We don't talk about him… It's just too painful… Whenever I mention him my dad flies off the handle… He blames me you see."

"He blames you?"

"Because he thinks there was a spell that could have saved him… And there was one that could but I was too young… I tried and tried to cast the spell and it just wouldn't happen… and he died." Viktor suddenly understood Hermione constant need for knowledge. Why she was so intent on protecting everyone around her. Because in her eyes she had failed in doing so with her brother.

"It wasn't your responsibility to save him." Viktor said taking her hand.

"I know that now…" she said quietly before looking to him with a soft expression. "Thank you for telling me about Ivan…" she said.

"Thank you for telling me about Jack…" he took her hand. "Come on luff lets go back to my cabin we'll have dinner together." she nodded as she took back Jacks picture.

"Sounds good…" she put the time turner securely around her neck and they headed off. "Do you think Snape we'll let me re test?"

"I'm sure of it." he said with a smile.

-o-

When they got to the cabin they found food already set up. Hermione took off her robes and folded them neatly on his couch. Viktor smiled as he watched this she was always meticulous with her clothing.

"I'm going to take off my shoes feel free to do the same." Viktor said as he kicked them off. Hermione got out of her flats and pushed them under the couch away from sight. She then turned with a smile as she loosened her tie slightly and pushed up her sleeves. She walked over to the table and sat down across from Viktor who was already filling a plate for her. He watched as her attention was suddenly pulled away from him. He turned to see she was looking at the golden egg on the bed.

"Can…" she stopped and looked to him. "May I see it? Harry hasn't let me near his and since you already figured it out…"

"Sure go ahead luff…"

"I really want to open it." she said picking up.

"I really don't want you too." He said with a laugh.

"What if I can figure it out?" Hermione asked.

"There's no way you can figure it out." Hermione arched an eyebrow as she walked to him the egg held in her hand.

"I bet you…" she looked up in thought. "Five galleons I can figure it out."

"You know I'm rich right?"

"Fine five hundred."

"You know you're not rich right?" She laughed.

"If you say so... Fine twenty galleons."

"Alright you're on." He said standing. Hermione un did the egg and jumped as it started screeching. Viktor covered his ears while Hermione stared at the screeching egg. "How are you standing that!?" he yelled over the unholy noise. Hermione didn't answer but set the screaming egg on the desk and pulled out her wand. "Silencing won't work!" water shot out of her wand and created an orb around the egg instantly it went silent. Hermione smiled and turned to Viktor who was staring.

"It's the speech of the mer people…" Hermione said and Viktor stared at the water covered egg which was now silent.

"How did you know that?" He asked blinking.

"Because Mer people can't sing or talk above the ground when they try they screech. They can hum though a lot of people don't know that." She walked towards the swirling orb of water around the egg with a smile. She could faintly hear whatever they were saying.

"So are they singing or talking?" she asked.

"Singing… The next task clues were in rhyme." He said. "I can't believe you figured it out…"

"How did you?" Hermione asked.

"I dropped it over board on accident had to jump in to get it that's when I heard the song." He said.

"Harry hasn't had an accident like that… I'm worried he hasn't really figured it out. If he had he would be asking for my help…"

"The task is two weeks away…" he said. "And it's a hard one… He won't be able to figure out how to do what he needs to do in that time."

"Lucky I have been preparing for a task in the black lake. I can teach him a spell to help him breathe under water…"

"He'll have to do the spell himself though."

"The spells I know he won't be able to do not in this amount of time." She said. "Why didn't he just show me his egg I would have been able to help him figure this out weeks ago."

"Maybe he didn't want your help."

"Why wouldn't He I've been helping him for years." She said as he reached into the water and closed the egg before pointing her wand and sucking the water back into it. Viktor handed her a towel to dry her hands.

"Maybe because he is tired of help." Hermione looked to him and laughed lightly.

"Not possible… We're best friends." She said as she walked to his bathroom and folded the towel over the rack before coming back out and sitting at the table.

"Maybe he wants to prove he can do things on his own." He smiled at the way she looked up in thought while nibbling her bottom lip.

"Nope I don't think that's it." he laughed. She was going to refuse to believe in the fact that it may be possible Harry was becoming independent. He handed her a plate of food. "Thank you." She said.

"I was meaning to ask did you ever find a dress for the Yule ball?" she smiled.

"I did. It's funny both our moms pitched in and picked out the perfect one. Something I would have never picked for myself in a million years…"

"What color is it?"

"I was told by both my mum and my Bulgarian mother that I could not tell you anything about it…" he smiled at her words glad Hermione was thinking of his mom as her own. "Have you picked out your dress robes?"

"All Durmstrang boys will be wearing the same thing as custom with the school."

"Are they nice? The uniforms?"

"I think so." He said.

"So is Jamous going to hurry up and ask Padma to the ball?"

"He is still studying that list you sent him." Hermione laughed as she ate her portion of meat and potatoes. "That's really good." He said with a smile. "I wish the house elves at my school made food this good."

"Speaking of house elves guess what." She said.

"What?" he asked.

"Well the day I realized I wanted to be minister of magic you remember that?"

"I do yes." He said with a smile remembering the way she had struck fear into the heart of the minister.

"Well I sent in an application for a summer internship at the ministry. I was 1 out of 500 applicants guess who got the job."

"You did?"

"No but I got runner up!" he laughed. "Percy Weasley my friend's brother he got the job… Probably because he didn't threaten the minister with taking his job but isn't it exciting that I even just got runner up. They said that if Percy can't handle his duties I can step in and help for a lesser pay of course… Not that I care about the money." He smiled at how eager she was at even just being considered.

-o-

After dinner Viktor had some home work to do so Hermione curled on his bed one of his Quidditch books in her lap. He smiled at the way she was studying it closely. After an hour of staring at one of the creatures in his magical creatures work book he sighed heavily.

"I cannot figure this out!" he said in frustration. "I give up…" Hermione walked over and leaned over his shoulder.

"What are you trying to figure out?"

"If this is an animagus or an actual werewolf…"

"It's an anamagus…" she said looking at the many different pictures of the human trying to pass as a magical creature.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"Because werewolves don't always crawl like this one is doing… They often stand on their hind legs… And they howl before attacking anything… Here in this moving picture he just goes straight at the deer without even howling to mark his attack…"

"I've been looking at this problem for an hour you figured it in less than a minute."

"Hey if it was any other creature I wouldn't know… Remember I was actually attacked by a werewolf."

"True." He said. "Well I'm all done." He said closing the book. "What do you want to do?"

"I'm actually a bit tired I think I'll head back to my room. Will you give me a ride?"

"Sure luff." He said as he grabbed his firebolt and headed outside the cabin with her. He got on and then Hermione climbed into his lap. He smiled as she shot off into the air Hermione giving a carefree laugh as he did.

-o-

The next three days Viktor didn't get to see much of Hermione except in passing through the halls. She was always right near Harry talking in hushed whispers as Ron followed. She would send him a smile which told him everything was alright. Finally it was two days before the ball and he really needed to see Hermione. He searched the library for the third time that day. It was getting late if he didn't find her here he would fly to her window, but he had done that the night before and found her nowhere in sight. He had waited for two hours and still she had not come back.

He spotted Hermione walking up some stairs to the study rooms and smiled as he began to follow her. She walked to the last room and shut the door. Hermione sat down at the table tons of books spread out in front of her. She heard the door open and sighed.

"The room is taken." She said.

"I can see that luff…" she jumped slightly before smiling brightly at him.

"Hey you…" she seemed very excited to see him as she stood walked over to him and kissed him quickly. "I'm glad you came and found me I was going to stop by your cabin tonight after I was done studying…"

"Really?" he asked with a smile as he sat down with her at the table. "That's funny because I really need to talk to you…"

"Really alright…" She closed her books giving him her full attention. "What's going on?"

"May I speak in Bulgarian?"

"Of course you never have to ask." She said in Bulgarian with a smile.

"Alright… Well in two days is the Yule ball." She nodded. "And everyone will know about us… I'm not sure you understand what that entails…"

"I do I've thought a lot about it, and I've read the articles about your past girlfriends who were attacked by fangirls… I've already started getting bad letters from girls all around the world." He looked to her.

"You have?"

"Yeah one even said die mudblood die." She said.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it didn't bother me I expected this to happen…" she took his hands. "I knew what I might be getting into when I first said yes to our first date. I weighed the pros and cons and all I found was a lot of pros and one little con…" he smiled. "Don't worry about me… I'm ready to face the world about us… But are you?"

"I am." He said with a smile as he kissed the back of her hands. "I just worry for your safety…"

"Well don't worry if I can take down a few trolls I can take down a few fan girls if need be."

"Good." He said with a smile as they kissed. "So what are you studying?" He asked returning to English.

"Everything I can about the black lake… When Harry asks for my help I can give him-."

"He hasn't asked for your help yet?"

"Uhm… No…"

"What makes you think he will ask?"

"Because he always asks…"

"Hermione the task is just half a week away…"

"I know I know…" she said. "Look in three days if he doesn't ask I'll ask him if I can help he'll take it I'm sure."

"Luff he may not-."

"He wants my help I'm sure of it!" she slightly snapped. "He can't do this alone… He must know that…" He could tell she was freaking out.

"He can though luff." He said taking her hand. "I know you're worried about him he's like your brother but he's growing up and he needs to do things on his own… He'll come to you for help but most likely not until the day before the trials when he's really deeply in need of help."

"But that not enough time he'll get hurt in the task if he waits that long… Harry he's not a fair swimmer…"

"Don't panic luff…" he said. "Things will work out."

"I just wish I knew what the egg said…"

"I could-."

"No… Harry… He needs to figure this out on his own… Like you said. He wouldn't want me running to him to tell him what your egg said." he nodded with a smile. She was coming to terms with the fact that Harry was becoming his own person. "Should I keep studying the lake then?" she asked looking to the books.

"Is there anything you don't know about the lake?"

"I don't know how many species of kelp there is…" she spotted a book and glanced. "Now I do…" she sighed.

"Luff what is wrong?"

"I feel so useless."

"You are not useless to me… I haf questions about the lake." He smiled at the way her eyes brightened.

"Really?" she asked sitting up.

"Yes."

"Here…" she handed him a note pad and quill. "Ask me anything."

"Alright… Is the lake fresh water or salt water?" he asked writing down the question.

"Salt." She said with a smile.

"Are their sharks?"

"No." she said with a smile.

"What are the most dangerous things in the lake?"

-o-

Hermione smiled after two hours. Viktor sat back in his chair flipping through all the information Hermione had given him without so much as going to the books that were out in front of her.

"Hermione?" he asked.

"Yes?" she was beaming.

"How do you keep this all straight in head of yours?"

"No idea." She said standing and looking at her watch. "Will I see you before the ball?" he stood as well.

"I don't know luff…" he said.

"Oh…" She said with a smile. "Then should we just meet at the great hall before we're to walk in?"

"Sounds good."

"Okay… well I have to close up the library."

"I will help." She smiled.

"Much obliged."

-o-

That night when Hermione got to her bedroom she found three letters waiting for her. One from Sophia in Bulgaria, another from Stony and one from her dad. She opened the two from Bulgaria first.

_Dear Hermione, _

_How is your first week back? I hope it's well. Stony misses you dearly so you may be receiving a letter from him as well. How is my Viktor doing? How are you parents doing, I've been writing to your mother you know. Ivan to your father, he's so interested in that Muggle game… you know where you kick the quaffle? What's it called dear? Anyways I just wanted to check in. _

_From your mother in Bulgaria, _

_Sophia_

Hermione smiled as she opened up the second one.

_Dear Hermione, _

_I did a lot of things today, polished the brooms in the broom room. Practiced spells with the dummy wand you gave me, oh and the remember orb helped me remember to put my Quidditch pads on before I went up in the air. Anyways missing you here in Bulgaria when will you be coming back soon? I still want to hear the werewolf story._

_Sincerely_

_Stony _

Hermione quickly wrote her replies back before looking to her note from her father. She slowly opened it and looked down.

_Hermione, _

_How are you doing love? How's Viktor? I've been writing to his father you know? We've been speaking a lot about Football. Hermione can you please tell me what a quaffle is? That's what Ivan keeps calling the foot ball. Anyways hope everything's well_

_Love,_

_Dear old dad. _

Hermione smiled she was sure it was going to be another bad letter instead it had been very nice. She quickly wrote a lengthy reply back and set her letters aside to mail.


	35. Having a Ball

Hermione smoothed her hands down her dress. She kept turning in front of the mirror. Trying to figure out if she really liked the dress or not. More so she wondered if Viktor would. It wasn't like the dresses she had worn in front of him before. This wasn't just some ordinary dress this was a gown. It was different. She took a steadying breath her eyes went to her hair. For once in her life it was doing what she wanted and she was grateful. She smiled at the one curl that lay down her shoulder in an elegant way.

"Merlin I hope I look okay…"

-o-

"Why do we haf to where such stuffy clothing?" Jamous asked as he and Viktor stood before a mirror in the Hogwarts boys lavatory.

"I do not know but I do not like way it clings." Viktor said pulling at the high collar. "At least it looks good."

"True true." Jamous said. "Are you excited to see your English flower?"

"Yes yes I am." He said with a smile.

"Do you think… You will get how they say… Lucky? Tonight?" Viktor looked to his friend.

"Lucky?" he asked. "What does this mean?"

"Do you think you will… Deflower your flower?"

"Don't' talk about Hermione that way." Viktor said.

"I was just asking didn't mean anything bad." He said in Bulgarian. "It's just you guys have been together for a few months. I was wondering if maybe you guys would go to the next level."

"Oh… But you do mean sex?"

"No I meant… Is that what getting lucky means?" the two Bulgarians looked at each other.

"I'm confused." Viktor said.

"Do you want to have sex with her?"

"Well… uhm…" Viktor buttoned his bottom coat. "Of course… I love her and we are couple… But I don't want to do anything she doesn't want to do…"

"You don't want to rush into things."

"Exactly." Viktor said with a smile.

"This was all I was getting at I am sorry if I upset you. You know I only have true respect for Hermione."

"I understand my English has suffered since being in Bulgaria… Which is why this must be last time we speak in our native language." Viktor stated pulling at his coat once more.

"I agree." He said.

"So who did you decide to take to ball?"

"No one… My padma is going with Harry."

"I am sorry maybe you still haf chance."

"You think?" Jamous asked as he and Viktor headed out of the room and towards the great hall.

-o-

Hermione heard a knock and turned to see Ginny walking in.

"Oh whoa…" Ginny said seeing the pink satin gown.

"How… How does it look?" Hermione asked shifting on her feet.

"I'm so jealous why do you get that dress when I get his one!" she fluffed out her girlish mint green cotton skirt. "Damn hand me downs!"

"Ginny you look fantastic." Hermione said with a smile.

"Really?" the younger girl gushed. "Well let's get going shall we?"

"Uhm you go on ahead I'm just going to wait a few minutes… Collect myself."

"You're really nervous about everyone finding out about you and Viktor aren't you?" Ginny asked.

"Just a little… Actually a lot… Is it stuffy in here I'm having trouble breathing." Ginny walked over and took her hands.

"It's going to be fine." She said. "Everyone already suspects thanks to Skeeter… No one will be that surprised… Just you see."

"Alright… You're right." Hermione said. "Still just give me a few minutes. Besides you don't want to keep Neville waiting."

"He looks very handsome in his dress robes." She said softly with a small smile. "I'll see you down there. You should hurry though every ones already at the great hall including Harry and Ron." Hermione nodded as her friend left. She walked over to her bed and slowly slipped on her high heels. They were light pink suede matching the dress she wore. With one last look at the mirror she headed out. She walked down the stairs to the common room and stopped seeing four people.

"Oh whoa…" Angelina said catching sight of Hermione before she could run off. "Hermione?"

"Oh uhm… Hi." Hermione said nervously coming down completely. Fred blinked heat rising to his cheeks.

"Where ever did you get that dress?" Katie asked walking over with Angelina.

"I was about to ask you two the same question, you guys look stunning." She said. In fact they did. Angelina was in a four length black sequined gown while Katie was in a rose colored backless gown.

"Thanks Hermione." they said with bright smiles.

"Look at you all grown up." Fred said. "Ron will be pleased."

"Ron?" Hermione asked while George looked to his twin.

"Aren't you going to the ball with him?" Fred asked.

"No he's going with one of the patil twins." Katie said. "Isn't he Hermione?" she asked now not really sure.

"Yeah I don't know which one though." Hermione said with a shrug.

"Oh its almost time we all better get down to the great hall want to walk with us Hermione?" Angelina asked.

"Oh uhm actually I just remembered I forgot to put my earrings in. My mum bought them for me just for tonight I should really get them in."

"Of course." Katie said. "Hey Hermione who are you going with?"

"Oh uhm Viktor Krum." She said with a nervous laugh. The others broke out into laughter.

"Nice one Granger!" George said. Hermione laughed along with them before heading up the stairs.

"I never knew she was funny." She heard Katie say with a giggle.

-o-

Viktor paced the front area of the great hall. It was nearly time to make the grand entrance Hermione was nowhere in sight.

"Alright get ready get ready." McGonagall said. "Three more minutes and we head in."

"My lady has not yet arrived." Viktor said.

"I'm sure she'll show before we are to go in, if not I can delay it but only for another few minutes." She said before heading off. Viktor looked to Harry who gave him a reassuring smile as Ron and his date rushed off into the great hall.

"Oh whoa…" Padma whispered. "She's beautiful…"

"Yeah… Yeah she is." Harry whispered looking at Cho who blushed under his gaze. He slowly turned and looked to Padma who was looking somewhere else. He glanced up at the stair case to see Hermione peeking out from behind a pillar. Viktor felt his heart race as he took a step forward.

Hermione came out from behind the stone column in a long pink satin gown. Her hair was up in an elegant hair style her makeup was light but glamorous. Hermione smiled nervously as her hands smoothed down her dress. She slowly moved down the stairs her dress flowing around her as she did.

_That's the woman I'm going to marry… _Viktor thought as he walked to meet her at the bottom of the stairs.

_Oh Merlin, he's looking at me in a way he never has before. I wish my heart would slow down… Deep breaths Hermione… He looks so handsome... _Their hands met and Hermione let a small sigh of relief escape her as Viktor smiled. He did a small stomp before bringing his feet together and slowly bowing in the most gentlemanly way she had ever seen.

"You look lovely…" he whispered in Bulgarian as he kissed the back of her hand.

"Thank you…" she said softly as he led her past Harry. As they passed him she gave a small nervous laugh and wave.

"Are you ready for this?" Viktor asked as they lined up behind Fluer and her date. When Hermione didn't answer he looked to see she was looking at the doors to the great hall with a worried look. "Luff?" she looked to him.

"Are we ready?" McGonagall asked.

"No we are not." Viktor said as he pulled Hermione aside.

"Oh honestly." McGonagall muttered.

"Luff what is it?" he asked.

"Nothing I'm fine I'm ready." She said nodding.

"No you are not what is it?" he asked.

"Viktor… When we walk through those doors… Everything is going to change… What if it's not for the better?" he rested a hand on her cheek.

"The only thing that will change, is the fact that people will now know of us…" He said and she nodded.

"Are you ready for that are you sure you want people to know we are together?"

"Of course, I want to shout it from roof tops, and now after tonight I can." He took her hands and kissed the back of them, while she smiled at him softly. "I love you."

"I love you too…" she said. "Now... Let's go shout it from the roof tops, shall we?" He nodded with a smile as they walked back in line.

"Are we ready now?" McGonagall asked. Hermione nodded with a smile.

"Lucky woman." Fluer said to Hermione over her shoulder making the younger girl smile. The doors opened and Hermione and Viktor looked to each other.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Ready?" she inquired.

"For the first step to a new part of our relationship." He said. She smiled up at him.

_Next step… Shall be ring. _Viktor thought with a slight bounce to his step as they headed in.

_Look at all the people… _Hermione thought her heart racing as they walked into the room past the whole school plus all the other students from the other schools. Hermione gasped at the look of the room, it took away from her attention of the horde of students staring in disbelief at her and Viktor.

The Hall was beautiful. There were large icicles hanging from the great stone pillars and archways. The ceiling had been enchanted to look like snow was falling down upon the dance floor which looked like ice. Viktor felt his hand give a small squeeze as they walked down the long aisle of students towards the dance floor. He looked to Hermione to see she was smiling at him warmly. He returned the look as they stepped out onto the dance floor and placed a kiss upon her cheek as he pulled her to the middle. This earned many gasps and even a few cat calls.

"Are you ready?" he asked as he pulled her closer, his hand going around her waist to then rest on the small of her back.

"Always with you." She said making him smile as he took her hand while her other hand went to rest on his shoulder. The music slowly began to play so in turn Hermione and Viktor began to move, a small laugh emitting from her as they began their dance. Even though she knew that there were tons of people gawking at them in that moment Hermione didn't care. She didn't see those people, all she saw was Viktor as he lifted her high up in the air with his own bright smile. When he set her down she couldn't help but blush under his gaze.

_I really do love this man… _he brought her closer as they easily moved around the dance floor. By now tons of other people had joined in. When the song ended Viktor and Hermione smiled at each other. Food was beginning to be served.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little…"

"Come luff I hear huge feast have been prepared."

-o-

They only ate half their food when more music was played and the two were compelled to dance once more. Hermione was having fun dancing but she noticed that her two friends were not. They weren't dancing at all they were just sitting at their tables, their dates next to them with helpless expressions. She was about to go over when Viktor took her hand and did a quick turn. She laughed loudly as he dipped her low bringing her close to his body. Viktor smiled, he had never seen her have so much fun. He had never seen her look so beautiful.

He found his favorite thing to do with Hermione was twirl her around. He loved the way she laughed every time he did. She looked like she was having the time of her life; then again he was that night in truth having the time of _his_ life. As the song neared an end Hermione laughed hugging him close he gave her a kiss not caring who was watching. He quickly led her off the dance floor feeling quite hot.

"Oh Harry and Ron don't look like their having much fun." Hermione said fanning herself off.

"You should ask them to join us for drinks I vill prepare them." Viktor said.

"That's a good idea." He took her hand and kissed the back keeping her eyes as he did. She smiled softly with a blush and watched him run off to get the drink she did a quick spin with a small giggle. Tonight was turning out to be a fantastic time all her worries were now far away and she couldn't be more pleased. She caught Harry's eye and gave him a smile as she walked over and sat down next to him.

"Hot isn't it?" she asked. Harry gave a small laugh. "Viktor has gone off to get drinks." She said looking to Harry Ron and the patil sisters. "Would you care to join us?" Ron snorted causing her to look to him. "What's got your wand in a knot?"

"No we would not like to join you and Viktor."

"I would." Padma said while Harry nodded eagerly.

"I can't believe she is with Harry." Jamous said as he and Viktor watched a strange exchange between the three. "She hasn't even danced yet… I must rescue her." he walked off.

"Uh huh…" Viktor muttered not at all hearing what his friend had said he was instead reading the expression on Hermione's face she seemed a little upset as she got up started to walk back to him and then quickly spun fists clenched. She looked like she was going to yell at someone but she stopped and turned and walked back to him. "What is wrong luff?"

"Nothing." She said with a soft expression as she took her drink from Viktor gladly.

"You seem upset."

"Just something that Ron said… Let's not let him spoil the night." He nodded.

"This is good idea… Care to take a walk with me?" she nodded with a smile as they set their glasses aside.

"I can't believe her." Ron muttered as he watched Hermione get whisked away by the Bulgarian. "This is all a publicity stunt."

"Whatever you like." Harry muttered.

"May I haf your arm?" Jamous asked walking to Padma.

"My arm, Leg, foot, hell my nose…" she said looking to Harry and then to him. "I'm yours." Jamous smiled brightly as he whisked her away.

"Are you going to ask me to dance or not Ronald?" his date asked.

"No…" she huffed got up off her seat and stormed off.

"I'm going for a walk." Ron muttered heading off completely put out.

-o-

Hermione smiled as she and Viktor walked through the courtyard of Hogwarts. There were tons of carriages occupied with tons of students. Snape was going from one to another busting all the students snogging inside. Hermione and Viktor smiled at each other as they watched the spectacle. They walked a further bit away out to the ruins. Viktor took off his cloak and placed it over her shoulders.

"Thank you." She said with soft expression. He nodded.

"Are you hafing fun tonight?"

"Very much so." She said looking out at the grounds. "How about you?"

"Been looking forward to ball since I learned I was in tournament… Knew it would be only break besides Christmas… Tonight has been a fun night." He looked to her to see she was smiling as she thumbed the pendant on her necklace. She didn't look worried but had a peaceful expression on her face.

"Viktor…"

"Yes luff?"

"Do you think we would have ever happened if I hadn't helped you that night at the tournament?" he looked up in thought.

"It's a good question luff… If I had survived it and if they hadn't taken me… and I would haff come here… I think we might haff happened without you ever rescuing me… There's just something about you…" she smiled at him.

"Let's go back inside and dance a little... I think I hear slow songs…" he smiled taking her hand and leading her back inside. He rested his cloak over a chair and led her out to the scarcely filled dance floor too many students too afraid to dance to the slow beat. Hermione and Viktor were close to each other as they moved around elegantly. Hermione could tell many eyes were on them but she didn't care at that moment. All she cared about was how much in that moment she truly loved her dance partner.

Viktor smiled and pushed a strand of hair from her face before placing a chaste kiss on her lips. To many outsiders looking in the couple seemed not at all their ages, but that of a couple that had been married for years. Just two people who truly enjoyed each other's company. The kind of couple that had known each other so long and so well they didn't need to try hard any more to tell the other how they truly felt. Viktor wasn't sure how long they had been dancing but at some point they had become one out of only 3 couples left on the dance room and many students had retired for the night.

"Oh look Jamous and Padma are heading off together…" Hermione whispered. He looked and gave his friend a thumbs up who threw it back while Padma waved excitedly at Hermione who did the same.

"Finally it has happened." Viktor said. "I am relieved." Hermione was about to say something when Ron walked by.

"Get a room traitor." He said to her.

"Excuse me?" Viktor asked before Hermione could. Ron stopped.

"Thanks for stealing one of Harry's best friends from him, I don't know how he'll fair now in the tournament…" He said to Viktor before turning to look at Hermione. "You should be ashamed Hermione."

"What?" she asked breaking away from Viktor. Ron walked off and Hermione stormed off after leaving Viktor standing there alone. She yelled at Ron all the way towards the double doors he quickly Viktor followed and peeked out the main doors to see Hermione and Ron staring at each other with death glares.

"He's way too old for you Hermione!"

"What? What that's what you think?!"

"Yes that's what I think! Also he's using you to get to Harry! Are you that stupid you can't see it!?"

"He's not using me Viktor loves me." she said in a lowered voice realizing they had drawn a crowd.

"Is that what he said? When?"

"When I was with him this Christmas in Bulgaria." Ron got in her face.

"You said you were with your parents! You lied to me?"

"Well I can't tell you anything these days without you flying off the handle at me! Besides its none of your business!"

"He's using you to get to Harry!"

"No he's not!"

"He's a Durmstrang Hermione a school that breeds dark wizards! He's a dark wizard!" She pushed him not liking how close he had gotten to her in that moment.

"How dare you! He's a good man!" she shouted. "Not that you'd know anything about that. By the way Durmstrang happens to be a fine school that trains fine wizards how to be fine men."

"Here here!" A Durmstrang said as he walked by.

"Fine have your time with Viktor… But you'll see he's using you and when he breaks up with you after the tournament don't come crying to me." Ron turned.

"I won't! Because he won't!" she shouted.

"Harry…" Ron said before he could shout at Hermione again. She rushed up to Harry.

"Where have you been? Never mind. Off to bed!" he glared at Ron as he walked past her.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing." Ron said. "They get scary when they older.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled chasing after them. "You spoil everything!" she said a few steps up towards Gryffindor tower. She quickly wiped any tears away as she faced the small crowd. She gave a short curtsey. "I'll be here all week for your entertainment please tell your friends and tip your waitress." They laughed as did she before giving a small chuckle the people disbanded. Hermione slowly sat down at the steps she was exhausted and her feet were killing her.

"They won't have too." She looked up just in time to have a picture snapped at her from the profit and Rita Skeeter.

"Oh nice and sorrow filled." The photographer said as he took another picture of the worn girl.

"So tell me how long has this little tryst been going on?" Rita asked.

"Leave her be!" Viktor said coming forward cloak in hand. He pushed the photographer out of the way grabbed the camera and threw it to the ground before looking to Rita Skeeter. "She is not somfing you can use to get readers." He wrapped the cloak around Hermione's shoulders before whisking her away.

"He broke my bloody camera!" the cameraman yelled.

"Hurry you idiot salvage what you can!" Rita shouted.

"Thanks Viktor you didn't have to do that." Hermione said.

"Yes I did." he said. She smiled softly as they got into a carriage and headed towards his private cabin. Viktor brushed one of her stray tears away.

"I'm sorry I snapped at Ron… I just hated what he was saying." She said softly completely embarrassed over how she had acted.

"I should haf stepped in but I figured you would not appreciate me fighting a battle of yours…" she nodded.

"You're getting to know me all too well…"

"But luff… It is not just your battle but mine… You get that now yes? We are together your battles are my battles."

"I do…" she said thumbing her pendant. "Still hard to get used to." She had a soft expression as she looked to him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It is that Ron who should be sorry."

"Let's not think on it… I still want to enjoy our night."

"Which will be easy…" Viktor said making her smile.

-o-

When they got to the cabin Viktor walked over to his desk and pulled out a vial.

"We'll be needing this." He said.

"What is it?"

"Warming tonic… You take a sip and you will be warm all night… I have something prepared for us outside don't want you to catch a cold." She smiled taking a sip. It tasted like cinnamon Viktor then took one. Each instantly felt warmth spread through their bodies. "Ready?" she nodded shrugging off his cloak feeling quite warm now.

"Yes." She said folding it and setting it on his bed. He walked her to the back door and opened it to reveal a porch. He led her out to where a bunch of pillows set up.

"There is something special I think we should watch tonight." He said as he laid back. Hermione joined him kicking her shoes of the way he had his boots. She lay next to him and looked out at the open sky. It was filled with stars she didn't think she could remember ever seeing so many stars in the sky.

"Beautiful." Hermione said softly snuggling close to Viktor.

"Yeah it is…" he said looking her over. She smiled up at him.

"It's a great way to end the night…"

"It's not done yet luff… We haf not seen what we need to see… Keep looking up…" she did as he said and started to see shooting stars riddle the sky.

"Meteor shower." Hermione said with a laugh as she sat up. "Viktor look at all of them." she got up and rushed out into the backyard. Viktor smiled as he got up and walked to the edge of the porch. Hermione was looking up at the sky in complete wonder as she turned in a circle her skirt flaring out around her. "Viktor come here." She said her hand out as she stared up. Viktor walked over taking it and looking up. "Look at all of them… We should make a wish." She said looking to him. "With all these it's bound to come true." He smiled squeezing her hand as he watched her close her eyes.

"Make sure its somfing you really want…" he said. She nodded with a soft expression. He knew at that moment that he would never forget how the meteor shower lit up her face in the cool winters night. She looked to him, after a long moment she smiled.

"Aren't you going to wish something?" she asked.

"I haf all that I wish luff…" he said squeezing her hand.

"You're very sweet, but you shouldn't waste this moment you never know when we might be standing under this many shooting stars…" he smiled.

"Alright let me think…." He tilted back his head and closed his eyes.

"I wish for-."

"No." she covered his mouth making him look to her. "You can't say it out loud." She whispered like it was a huge secret. He laughed pulling down her hand.

"Okay okay…" he tilted his head back and closed his eyes once more. After a long while he looked back to her with a smile.

"Think it will come true?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm not sure, I hope so."

"Me too." She said squeezing his hand.

"What did you wish for luff?" he asked leading her back to the pillows.

"I can't tell you that it won't come true." He laughed.

"You are a little…" he searched for the word. "Superstitious." He said in Bulgarian.

"Better safe than sorry." She said with a smile as they went back to the blankets. They lay back down and she instantly curled into him, he in turn held her close. "You know eventually the school is going to catch on that we're taking full advantage of your private cabin."

"I know but we'll enjoy it until they do." She laughed softly. "By the way I told all team mates of the broom and Snitch you gave me all are very jealous they are collectors like me and none of snitch especially from Bulgarian player. All are wondering how you got your hands on it and for a good price."

"Oh I have my connections." She said with a smile.

"I think the shower is coming to an end…" Viktor said seeing there were less falling stars.

"That's too bad… I wonder when the next one will be." She said softly as she watched the last stars begin to descend.

"One last wish then." Viktor said. They both closed their eyes. They opened them up at the same time and Hermione looked to him with a soft expression.

"What did you wish?" she asked.

"You said it might not come true…"

"It might…" she said with a soft expression.

"I was hoping you would stay with me… Tonight."

"Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see." She said with a small smile.

"You're going to stay aren't you?" he asked.

"Probably." She said making him laugh. "I don't want the night to end just yet…"

"Me either." He got up and leant his hand out for her to take. She accepted and he lifted her up onto her feet. They walked to the cabin and when they got inside he waved his wand and a slow tune began to play from the vintage record player. "Dance with me luff?"

"I don't see why not…" she said with a soft smile. They began to move around the room slowly to a soft tune by a muggle musician. Ever since Viktor had begun dating Hermione he had tried to learn as much as he could about muggles so he could better relate to her, and music had been one of the most fascinating subjects.

"Is this… Frank-."

"Sinatra? Dah." He said with a nod. Hermione smiled.

"Good choice."

"I am very glad you like." They didn't say anything more for some time just continued to sway about the room enjoying each other's company. When the night came to an end and the music had long since stopped Viktor pulled away from Hermione but only slightly. "Will you stay with me… Tonight?"

"Yes…" she said with a small smile. "I think Dobby already knew I would be…" they looked to see two pairs of clothing on his desk. He smiled.

"I'll go change then?" she asked. He nodded. Hermione grabbed her pajamas off the desk and headed to the bathroom she returned only a minute later gown still on.

"Changed your mind luff?"

"No… I need some help with my dress… Can you-."

"Sure luff." He said. She smiled and turned for him, his hand went to the zipper and he slowly brought it half way down. His cheeks grew hot, she wasn't wearing a bar underneath. Of course she hadn't she couldn't with the dress but now seeing that she wasn't brought new feelings to him. He closed his eyes and slid it down the rest of the way. He opened them to gaze at the three lined scar down her back. He reached out and ran his fingers across it. He felt her shiver underneath his touch as she glanced over her shoulder at him.

"Thank you…" she said softly. She went to walk away but he took her hand in his causing her to turn to look at him as she held up her dress with one hand. Hermione took view of his lingering eyes as his thumb moved over her hand slowly. "Viktor…" After a moment he nodded and let go of her hand. She slowly turned and headed back to the bathroom closing the door. She leaned against it her head spinning.

_Did he expect something of me tonight… Is that what he meant by stay? _

Hermione's heart was beating fast. She could feel her cheeks warming from a blush. She looked at herself in the mirror. Even with the straps of her dress hanging off her shoulders she did look quite beautiful and in her eyes she looked alluring. She let the dress drop to look over her body. She had changed a lot thanks to her time traveling she may have been born 15 years ago, but she had lived seventeen years and in fact had the body of at least a sixteen year old. She picked up the dress again holding it to her half naked body.

She wondered if she might be ready. She loved Viktor very much. She knew he loved her just as equally maybe more. She knew that she would gladly give herself to him. It seemed he was ready to do the same for her. Still she wondered if she was ready. He was 17 of legal wizarding age, in the eyes of the ministry she was not. There were no laws between them that sanctioned it as wrong or illegal but still that gap in age did it mean something?

Sex in her mind was another way of expanding your love for some one. It's the next level in a relationship. She had been asked by her mother to save herself for her husband some day. Hermione blushed, would she and Viktor eventually get married, if she had sex with him now would she expect that of him. she closed her eyes, the thought of even having sex was raising a lot of questions and complicating things in her mind, what would the actual act do to them as a couple. Still she did love him very much, and she wanted to show him just how much she did, was sex the best answer in doing so? A knock made her jump.

"Luff are you alright?"

"Y-yes!" she called. Viktor took a step away from the door. Her voice had hitched. He wondered if he had upset her terribly. He hadn't meant to have his eyes linger or to stop her from walking away. But in that moment she had been, alluring, intoxicating in a way. He had been controlling himself around her for some time, mainly because of her age. He walked over to his bed and sat down his head cradled in his hands.

She wasn't the young woman everyone thought. She had aged herself over two years thanks to the time traveling. But still to the eyes of the rest of the world she was a fifteen year old witch and he a near eighteen year old wizard. If they were to cross that line tonight he wondered if they would be judged. He knew only if people found out, but Rita skeeter was indeed very good about finding out those things. The door opened and he stood quickly to see Hermione in her pajamas.

"luff I am sorry." He said. She smiled softly.

"I think… We should maybe talk about what happened there…" He nodded and sat down.

"I didn't mean to try and push I wasn't trying to-."

"Viktor I'm not upset." She said with a smile as she took his hand and sat down on the bed causing him to do so as well. "I love you you know that." He nodded.

"I love you too."

"I was in the bathroom thinking about coming out here and… and offering… Myself to you…" she closed her eyes for a moment. "That sounded ridiculous." She said with a small laugh making him smile before she looked to him. "But I was… I didn't obviously I came out clothed… I would like to, but I weighed the pros and cons and though there were little cons and I think many pros I figured out that because I had weighed the pros and cons I don't think I'm ready. Sex should should be something that you don't have to think about… I mean you should think about it obviously but… I'm not making any sense." She shook her head.

"You're making perfect sense…" he gave her a soft smile.

"I'm sorry that I'm not ready because I imagine you probably are."

"I am." He said with a laugh. "But I will wait for you gladly…"

"How long?" she asked softly looking down at their hands.

"As long as you wish… and longer than that. You don't have to worry about me running to other vomen… This I would not do…" he looked to her. "I promise."

"I know… You're a very good man Viktor." He smiled.

"Well I think I will go change then." She nodded and watched him leave he smiled at her before heading into the bathroom to change himself. Hermione looked down at her hands. Glad that she had been lucky enough to get one of the good guys. A man who wouldn't pressure her into sex. Ginny was already having that problem and she was younger in mind body and years. Still she couldn't stop one thought from entering her mind.

_Has he ever… Stop it Hermione. _She scolded herself. _Besides doesn't matter if he has or not… He's older it would make sense if he- stop it! Ah just enjoy the night and stop worrying… _

"Luff you look deep in thought." Viktor said coming out of the bathroom without a shirt on.

"Oh I was thinking about the next task… In the lake." He nodded.

"It has been weighing heavily on my mind as well." He said as he headed to his dresser drawer and taking out a grey v neck shirt which he threw on right away. "Harry still hasn't figured it out has he?"

"No but like you said I have to let him… Handle this on his own."

"It's killing you not to…" he searched for a word. "Meddle? Isn't it."

"Just a bit." He smiled.

"I am very proud of you for letting Harry be own man." She nodded as he took her hand. She pushed him back on the bed and laid her head on his chest.

"It's hard not to meddle with your affairs as well." She said.

"You worry for me?"

"I do." She said with a nod. "I'm still un sure of what the task is all I know is that it takes place in the lake which is dangerous on its own… I don't know what it is your supposed to do…"

"Would you like me to tell you?"

"No because I'll run to Harry if you do."

"At least you are honest luff." He said with a small laugh.

"Viktor…" she looked to him. "I'm scared for you…" the honesty in her voice made him smile as he pushed a strand of hair away from her eyes.

"I promise you, I won't get hurt…"

"What if you can't stop it what if it just happens… Things just happen Viktor they happen all the time, dangerous dangerous things." He smiled at her ranting. She really was very worried for his safety.

"I can't get hurt… I have to get back to you, that knowledge will keep me safe."

"How…"

"Don't you belief in the power of luff?"

"Only in fairy tales." She said laying her head back on his chest.

"We're in a fairy tale if you think about it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well there's magic… A castle… A game for a chalice… Magical creatures… We're in one of those muggle fairy tales."

"Let me guess you're the prince?"

"I could be the princess." He said making her laugh.

"I think I'd like you better as a prince."

"Good because I was not prepared to wear dress." She laughed again and looked to him.

"So what happens at the end of this Fairy tale?" she asked.

"I hopefully win chalice and win the girl."

"You've already won this girl is there another girl I should know about?" she asked making him smile.

"Well if I haf already won then I can quit tournament. I haf too many trophies as is." She hoped off the bed.

"Awesome let's get dressed and tell Dumbledore your quitting the competition." She said eagerly.

"Luff you know I can't." he said following her.

"I know… But I can dream." She said with a smile.

"I vill be fine." He said wrapping his arms around her and bringing her back to his chest as his chin rested on top of her head.

"I know you will… Still I worry."

"If you didn't I would worry you did not care so this is okay." She smiled. "I luff you Hermione."

"I luff you too." He stopped as she hid a smile.

"Did you just make fun of me luff?"

"Never luff." She said turning with a wicked smile.

"Stop it." he said with a laugh.

"You stop it… luff."

"I'm going to get you."

"Try it old man!" she said running away from him.

"I am not so old!" he said chasing after her around the cabin as they both laughed like maniacs.


	36. Second Task

It had been a month since the Yule ball. Things couldn't have been better between Hermione and Viktor. Both had anticipated a huge change to occur with the knowledge that they were in fact together. Most of the fan girls didn't believe it thinking Hermione had been a last ditch resort, or a pity date. Something that had made both parties a little upset one more than the other. The only other fallout from their relationship becoming public was Ron hadn't spoken or looked at Hermione in 30 days. Though Hermione acted as if this didn't really bother her, Viktor had noticed it was beginning to take its toll. The separation between her and Ron had caused another issue; Ron was constantly stealing Harry away which meant Hermione could never ask him if he had figured out the next challenge. Viktor hadn't seen Hermione in a whole day something that hadn't happened since long before the Yule ball. He went looking for her in the library then expected to see her at dinner but neither had panned out. So now he was flying to her window. It was pretty late but he had a feeling she would still be up. He got to the window to see it was dark. He pushed on it to see it opened easily. He flew inside and touched down. The door suddenly burst forward.

"Damn it!" Hermione yelled before slamming it.

"Is something wrong luff?" Viktor asked not used to her using foul language. She turned and he instantly took a step back out of instinct.

"Yes yes something is wrong!" she said not even registering that he had been there when he really wasn't supposed to. "Its three days three days until the task and still I have not talked to Harry! Ron keeps stealing him away and and and and throwing me dirty looks! He must know Harry can't do this on his own! And I can tell Viktor I can tell Harry has no clue what the task is!"

"Okay luff you must calm down." he said moving towards her.

"Don't tell me to calm down! He's going to get himself killed all because of Ron! Why doesn't he sneak away and come ask me for help!? The task is right around the corner! I can't teach him anything in that amount of time what what am I supposed to do-."

"You have to let him accept his fate, he'll haf to just waddle in the water and try his best…"

"Waddle in the water?" she asked her eyes narrowing. "In the black lake? My god Viktor if the mer people don't get him then the grindelows will or even the giant squid." She walked to her bed and sat down with a helpless look. "I haven't slept in a week I haven't eaten in days I'm so nervous for him and I can't help because of Ron and his stubbornness!" she stood up. "Why is he even upset with me!? He expected me to tell him right off the bat that oh hey I'm dating your Quidditch hero Viktor Krum hope that's okay." He laughed. "It's not funny Viktor." He saw her serious expression.

"I'm sorry luff… What can I do?"

"If you could keep Ron away from Harry for even an hour that would be great."

"Consider it done." he said grabbing his broom and heading to the window.

"Where are you going?" She asked blinking.

"Somewhere." he said mounting his broom. "Meet me at the bridge at twelve tomorrow." He said.

"Uhm… Okay." She said watching him fly right out. She walked to it and watching him disappear into the night.

-o-

Hermione walked out onto the bridge, she had left potions early all finished with work. She waited on the bridge for Viktor unsure of what he wanted. She looked to her pocket watch to see she was early by fifteen minutes. She shrugged and pulled out a book to pass the time.

-o-

Harry and Ron came out of potions class.

"What do you think Hermione had to go run off and do?" Harry asked noteing she had left early.

"Why should we care?" Ron said. Harry rolled his eyes his friend had been in a rotten mood for a month and he was getting sick of it. He missed Hermione, not to mention his grades had declined greatly in her absence. He had always known that Hermione was important but now he knew just how much she was. He still badly needed to ask her if Viktor had figured out the puzzle to the screeching egg.

"When are you going to stop this? Why are you so angry? So Hermione has a guy we should be happy I know I was when I found out."

"By the way thanks for telling me months ago she had a boyfriend."

"She asked me not to Ron."

"Why I'm not sure."

"Because of how you're acting now!" he snapped.

"Harry!" Viktor came running down the corridor.

"Let's go." Ron said grabbing his sleeve to drag Harry away.

"Stop wait!" Viktor called. "It's the tournament special meeting!"

"Let go." Harry said tugging his sleeve away from Ron. "Viktor what is it?"

"Special meeting for tournament." He said. "We must be off now."

"Right then lead the way." Ron went to follow.

"Not for students for champions." Viktor said putting hand out.

"Where Harry goes I go." Ron said.

"Did not want it to come to this… Boys?" Viktor said. Seven huge Bulgarian boys stepped out as Viktor pulled Harry away.

"Harry!" Ron called.

"Uh what's going on?" Harry asked as he was dragged off and watched Ron being blocked off by the group of Bulgarian boys.

"You vill see Hermione now." Was all Viktor said.

-o-

Hermione heard the whispering and giggle of girls telling her Viktor had arrived. She smiled as she put her book away.

"So what did you want to meet me here for?" she asked as she looked up. She stopped seeing Viktor standing next to Harry.

"You haf all time in world to speak." Viktor said with a smile as he headed off to the end of the bridge to wait for Hermione.

"Hey." Harry said with a laugh to Hermione as they hugged. "Good guy you got there."

"Yeah… Now quickly let's talk before Ron shows up… The egg have you figured it out?" his face grew grim. "Harry you told me you figured it out weeks ago!" Viktor jumped at the sound of Hermione yelling at Harry. He felt very sorry for the young man at that moment. "The task is two days from now Harry!"

"Really I had no idea?"

"Don't get smart with me Harry Potter." She snapped.

"I supposed Viktors figured it out." he said looking to her for a moment.

"Yes he has." She said.

"And…"

"And I'm not saying a word… I wouldn't betray his trust by telling you… Besides I only figured half of it out…"

"So…"

"No." she said shaking her head.

"Hermione come on!"

"No Harry… You just… Have to be a man about his and figure it out on your own."

"Be a man? You've never denied me help before. Hermione I'm in deep here I need your help." She looked at his pleading eyes before he sighed heavily and looked away.

"Harry you have been trying this whole time to figure it out… Right?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he looked away from her realizing she really was going to make him be on his own.

"Harry these tasks they're meant to test you. In a way they're cruel…"

"I got by the dragons alright."

"Mostly on nerve." He looked to her. "I'm not sure it's going to be enough this time around. If you find out the task you come to me and I'll help you then… But I won't until then…" He nodded. "I'm sorry Harry." She said softly. "I really am."

"No… Its fine…" he gave her a weak smile.

"Harry!" they both jumped and turned to see Cedric Diggory.

"See you around." Harry said heading away briskly, Hermione watching him before picking up her bag and heading off to Viktor who was waiting. When she reached him she had a grim look.

"You didn't tell him?" Viktor asked.

"About the task being in the lake? No… I did what you said… You're right he has to learn to deal with these things on his own… He wasn't happy about it but he accepted it…"

"Well I wouldn't worry I think Diggory may be helping…" she looked over her shoulder to see Diggory heading away at a slow pace and Harry running off at a rapid one.

"He looks excited." Hermione said.

"Krum you know about the task right?" Diggory asked.

"Dah Comrade."Viktor said nodding.

"Very good. My good deeds are done for the day." He said with a brilliant smile. "Hermione." he winked.

"You stink Diggory." She said tapping his _"Potter stinks"_ button on his cloak, Viktor smiled.

"It's charmed I can't take it off." Was all Cedric said before stomping off.

"You have free periods today?" Viktor asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Come have lunch with me then and dinner… The rest of the day and night is ours." She smiled as he took her hand and they headed off. "Let me carry your bag for you luff."

"Thank you Viktor." As they headed off the bridge Hermione stopped seeing Ron who was glaring at them just feet away. "Ron…" she said softly. He turned to walk off. "Ronald stop please stop!" she said moving forward a step. Ron closed his eyes. There had been something in her voice that made him halt. He slowly turned his face red.

"What?" he asked. Hermione looked from Ron to Viktor before looking back at Ron.

"I just wanted to say… I'm… I'm not sorry." She said. Both boys blinked. "I'm not sorry I started dating Viktor and I'm not sorry I didn't tell you before the ball."

"You should have told me-."

"No I shouldn't have…" she said. "It was none of your business."

"Harry knew."

"Because Harry and I are close."

"We're not close?" he asked walking to her. "Because last time I checked before you got with this guy." He said motioning to Viktor. "Everyone thought you and I were going to get married some day. They would only think that if they noticed we were close."

"Ron we're not close."

"Why do you keep saying that?" he asked.

"Because you've been nothing but a jerk to me all year…" she said.

"That's ridiculous."

"Really is it? I came to your house this summer expecting to be greeted by a friend, you barely spoke to me Ron… You wouldn't even look at me on the train here… and the ball you asked me… as a last resort a last resort Ron…"

"You were already going with Krum!"

"Yes I was I wasn't going to wait around for you anymore. I stopped thinking that way at the world cup." He stared at her.

"What about the world cup?" he asked.

"The death eaters attacked you were gone…" Viktor looked to see her haunted expression. "You left me. By myself Ron…"

"I was looking for Harry!" he bellowed.

"You were hiding!"

"So what!?" he shouted as he got in your face. "Worked out for you didn't it you shacked up with Krum here! I don't know how? You're not worth the first glance let along the second." she stared at him for a long time hurt evident on her face. He stared in horror. "Hermione… I'm-." she put her hand up silencing him. She went to open her mouth to say something but a tear only fell down her cheek. "Hermione…" he moved towards her only to have her burst right past him. Viktor pushed Ron back.

"She is your friend…" he shouted. "And you treat her so poorly after everything she has done for you and for Harry." Viktor stared down at Ron with a fierce look. "You don't deserve her friendship…"

"You don't deserve her at all…"

"No one does…" Viktor said. "She's that good of a Voman… the fact you didn't see that makes you lesser man then I." with that he stormed off.

-o-

Viktor searched everywhere for Hermione but never found her. After day had turned into night he was on his way back to the cabin he stopped seeing Haggrids hut.

"There she is." He said as he walked to it. He knocked on the door. Footsteps came and then the door opened. Viktor went from smiling to frowning.

"What do you want?" Ron asked.

"I am looking for Hermione." he said.

"She's here…" Ron stepped out of the way. Viktor walked past him instantly to see Hermione sitting at a table.

"If you're looking for Hagrid you just missed him." she said with a smile.

"I was looking for you."

"Of course you were." Ron said.

"Ronald Please…" Hermione said. Her friend just scowled.

"I'm going to go find Harry see if he figured out the egg." Ron said walking over and picking up his bag. Hermione stood. "Again I'm sorry."

"It's okay Ron." Viktor gaped.

_She's forgiving him! _he thought eyes wide.

Ron walked past him.

"Krum always a pleasure." He said before walking out the door. When it closed Viktor stared at Hermione with disbelief.

"I know what you're going to say."

"Not say luff ask." He said. "Why forgive him? He hurt you."

"Yes he did… But I have to."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do." Hermione said walking over to him. "I don't like it any more then you do, I wish I could stay mad at him but Harry needs both of us right now… He's got enough on his plate then to add Ron and I feuding."

"You have been feuding for two months now!" Viktor said.

"No Rons just been ignoring me that's different." Hermione said. If we were actually fighting I don't think Harry could take that. Besides what if I had not forgiven him for what he had just said and how he's been acting and we weren't friends any more? Harry needs us two to stay together for when the time comes we have to fight Voldemort."

"Don't say his name luff." Viktor said looking around to see if anyone had heard.

"Fine for when we fight you know who." She said.

"I don't see why Harry needs red headed boy…"

"Because he's his best friend." Hermione said.

"I still don't understand this… Nor do I like it… Nor do I like him luff."

"I know you don't… But he's… My friend."

"He doesn't sound like friend…" he said.

"Ron's a bit rough around the edges… If you get to know him-."

"I don't want to get to know him." Hermione stared at Viktor for a long time.

"Why are you so angry?" she asked.

"He insulted you! And if you won't be angry for yourself then I will."

"Will you ever give him a small chance?" Hermione asked.

"Most likely no... But some day I vill try." She smiled.

"Okay then… You keep fuming over Ron for me then…. I do appreciate it."

"Feel free to bad mouth red head any time." She smiled softly as she walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Hungry?" she asked after a minute.

"I am starving."

"Haggrid was going to make some dinner for Ron and I if you want to take his place? He makes great stew."

"This sound good I do like Haggrid."

"Well anyone who likes me I like back." Haggrid said. "Stews on the pot… Would you like some tea Mr. Krum?"

"Viktor please." He said. "And yes." Haggrid smiled. For the rest of the night Hermione and Viktor enjoyed stories of Haggrid dealing with tons of different magical creatures. Including the story of Buckbeak. Viktor had agreed with Hermione and Haggrid over the mistreatment about the animal in regard to the attack on Malfoy. At the end of the night Haggrid waved them off with a smile as they headed off towards the cabin. Hermione held onto Viktors hand as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I will fly you to bedroom?" he asked.

"If you'd like."

"I'd like you to stay with me tonight… I sleep better when you do." Viktor said. Hermione smiled at him.

"I wish I could but I promised my time in the morning right away to Harry."

"Then I shall take sleeping draft…" he said with a smile.

"…So… Are you nervous now that the task is only two days away?"

"Actually its one day away now… It's 12…" she checked his watch.

"So you are nervous."

"Dah." He said with a nod. "But it's something I must do."

"Do you regret putting your name in the goblet?" he thought about it for a long moment.

"You always ask most interesting questions luff." He said with a smile. "Sometimes I do but then I know if I win I will bring great honor to my family." She smiled at the way his eyes lit up with excitement.

"Viktor I think you've already brought great honor to your family…"

"You are very sweet." He said giving her hand a squeeze.

"I do try…" when they got inside Viktor grabbed his broom and immediately flew Hermione back to her dorm. She kissed him good night and he said he would take her out on a date the next night. That never happened. The next morning he saw her at breakfast only to watch her be dragged off by Harry and Ron.

"Looks like your young competitor has figured out the task." Jamous said while Viktor nodded. "Don't worry comrade you will get first place this time for sure."

"I'm not so sure not with Hermione on his side." Viktor said.

"She is on your side as well." Jamous said.

"I haf not asked her for help as much as I should haf… You know she predicted they would use the lake as a task?"

"She did not." Jamous said.

"She did." Viktor said with a nod.

"Smart girl you got there."

"Don't I know it." Viktor had a fools grin as he said it. That afternoon when he did not see the trio at lunch he went to the library to find Hermione in the stacks.

"Luff."

"Viktor hey." She said. He smiled at the way her hair was wild with curls.

"I came to guess that we will not be hafing dinner tonight?" He said.

"I'm afraid your right." She said walking to him. "Harry found out the task he has to be find-." she stopped. "You know the task why am I saying that? Anyways Ron is searching Harry's room to see what was taken, I'm trying to figure out how to teach him to stay under water breathing for an hour, and Harry is trying not to freak out."

"You are freaking out." he said with a knowing smile.

"I don't know what to do I really don't…" she said. "I keep thinking and thinking and I can't come up with the answer. I can't figure it out Viktor I know every spell there is and I just I don't know."

"It's because you are thinking to hard luff… the answer is quite-." She put her hand up.

"Don't say anything I don't want to figure this out from your words when you've worked so hard to succeed in the task… This is partly Harry's fault for not asking for help sooner…" he nodded.

"Dah luff…" he kissed her. "Before nights end may I come see you up in your room? I want to see you before tomorrow…"

"Of course… Let's say ten?"

"Ten yes I will be there… Good luck luff and try not to rack brain around." He said knocking on her head making her smile. They kissed before he headed off as he did waving cheekily at a group of fan girls nearby. They all scowled at him and then Hermione who ignored them and continued to pull texts.

-o-

Hermione paced her bedroom. Her stomach had been in knots that morning, now her stomach was completely gone she had in fact thrown it up an hour before. She had learned of her part in the task and Rons as well. Though she knew she would be safe she was still very nervous about it all. She wondered what would happen to her if Viktor couldn't find her in time, and how he would act knowing she wasn't there for him at the task. Would he notice?

_Of course he'll notice he loves you…_ A knock sounded making Hermione jump she turned to see Viktor waving at her window. She walked over and opened it he flew in and touched down.

"I am early I know but had to see you." Viktor said with a smile. His smile faded into a frown. "Luff you are pale."

"Am I?" she asked. She really was she could feel it. Her palms were sticky her skin clammy. She had been given the choice to turn down the task but she had decided not to. She wished she could tell Viktor what he was expected to do but she had been forbidden by a charm that would keep her mouth sealed without her permission.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked feeling her cheek. She was cold.

"I guess… I kind of have a head ache and I'm a little cold."

"Sit luff I will light fire." He said leading her to the bed. He walked over to her fireplace and lit it magically. He then walked back to her and sat down beside her.

"I think I'm just worried about Harry we accomplished nothing…"

"Did Ron find what was missing of his?"

"Just a pair of socks." Hermione said.

"Important socks maybe they were lucky?" he asked.

"No… I just I was useless to him…" she said looking down at her hands. "Viktor you are prepared right?" she asked.

"Yes luff I am very prepared…" he said rubbing her shoulders.

"The black lake its… It's so very dangerous…" she had a look of dread. Before she had been very worried about his safety now she was a little worried about her own. Would the mer people really protect her and the others? She wasn't sure they would. Even under threat of Dumbledore. The black lake was not Hogwarts territory as it more was the mer peoples.

"I know luff you haf told me all of its dangers." He said pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I told you about the Grindelows… and the-"

"You've told me about all of it." he noted her worried expression.

"Viktor…" she said averting her eyes from his. "I am… Very scared for you…" he cupped her cheek only to have a tear roll over his hand.

"Luff do not be sad I will be fine." He didn't expect it but she moved forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. She stayed there for a long moment tightly embracing him. "Mina…" he said placing his hand at the back of her head. He was just grasping how worried for him she really was.

"I've lost many people in my life… I couldn't stand to lose you… My heart couldn't take it Viktor…" he held her close before pulling away resting his forehead against hers.

"You will never haf to know that pain… I'm not going anywhere luff… I promise." He said softly.

"Well you have to go somewhere." she said wiping a tear away as she pulled away. "You have to go to your cabin and get some rest."

"I could stay here tonight."

"No I think you should stay in the cabin…" she said softly knowing at any time she could be taken to prepare for tomorrows task. "If you stay I might try to tie you up and keep you here tomorrow. I might not be able to resist." He laughed. They walked to the window Viktors broom held in his hand. Viktor brought Hermione close to his body as he breathed in her scent.

"You promise to come see me before match?" he asked. Hermione blinked a tear falling down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away as she made a small noise as if to say yes. Viktor pulled away slowly. "I love you very much Mina…" he said in Bulgarian.

"I love you too Viktor…" she said to him in his native tongue. He smiled as he kissed her forehead then her nose then capturing her mouth with his in a passionate kiss. He pulled away but only slightly.

"I could stay…" as he spoke his lips brushed against hers. "I could sleep here." He so badly wanted to stay with her.

"If you stay we might not sleep." She said making him laugh.

"Very true…" the window opened and he climbed on his broom. "Good night luff."

"Good night Viktor." They kissed once more before he flew off. Hermione leaned out the window slightly the smell of his cologne quickly disappearing. In that moment she felt fear grip her heart. Tomorrow he was facing the most terrible of tasks and she wouldn't be there to help him instead she would be part of the task. She wondered when she would be taken they said it would be a surprise to make things more dramatic.

-o-

Viktor paced the champion's area. He noticed Harry kept looking around playing with something in his pocket. He had almost a disgusted face.

"Don't worry Harry I'm sure they will be here." His friend Neville said.

"Where could they be?" Harry asked. Viktor walked to him it was only five minutes to the task and still Hermione had not come.

"Harry-."

"I don't know where she is." Harry said on edge. "She was supposed to be here?" he asked him.

"Yes… She-she promised me…" Viktor said with a crest fallen look.

"I think maybe our close friends and family are not to be here." Cedric said. "Cho promised me as well."

"They let them here laz time…" Fluer piped up. "I wish to zee little sizter before task does starts…" everyone nodded.

"I'm sure she will come." Jamous said to Viktor. "Would you like me to look for her?"

"I haf to see her." Viktor said to his friend.

"Right I shall return with one brilliant witch." Jamous quickly took his leave to look for her.

"I could look for Ron if you want Harry." Seamus offered.

"No its fine he'll show… So will Hermione." Harry said looking to Viktor. "They've never left me on my own."

"Champions head to the main dock please!" Dumbledore's voice boomed through the air. Viktor closed his eyes. He was sure Hermione wouldn't be allowed on the dock. He walked out along with the others. He looked through stands to see his mother and father waving. He hoped to see Hermione by them but they were by themselves. Jamous ran up to him.

"You found Hermione?" Viktor asked.

"I'm sorry my friend I could not find her." he said. Viktor looked to Harry to watch him pop something strange and green into his mouth and begin to gag.

"LAST NIGHT SOMETHING VERY PRECIOUS WAS STOLEN FROM EACH OF OUR CHAMPIONS, THESE FOUR TREASURES NOW LAY AT THE BOTTOM OF THE BLACK LAKE FOR THEM TO WIN ALL OF THEM HAVE TO BRING BACK THEIR TREASURE, SIMPLE ENOUGH? I THINK NOT THEY ONLY HAVE ONE HOUR TO DO SO… THE CHAMPIONS MAY START AT THE SOUND OF THE CANNON." Dumbledore's voice was followed by a huge boom Viktor took a breath and dove into the water he watched as Fleur and Cedric swam off simple bubble head charms on. He smiled knowing his technique would earn him points. He hoped Hermione would be there at end of task to see his special transfiguration. He took in gulps of water in the form of his half human half shark body until finally air came. He smiled as he headed off.

_Where could she have gone? She promised me… She had been so sad last night maybe she couldn't bring herself to send me off… Was she that scared for me? I should be at the ready that's what she would do… I'm worried about her though she promised… She never breaks her promises… _

He saw something out the corner of his eye he quickly turned in time to see a hoard of grindelows rushed at him he smiled as he pointed his wand.

_I think not. _

He flicked his wand his movements slowed by the water. The grindelows froze and sunk to the deep before he began to swim once more. He looked at his watch after a long while.

_It's already been a half hour… What am I supposed to be looking for any way? _He stopped swimming hearing a strange tune. _Is that the riddle from the egg? _ He began to swim and as he did it became more and more clear.

"Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground, an hour you will have to look, to discover what we took…" he broke through a bunch of sea weed to see a large Mer village.

"Hurry hurry…" a merman spit at him. Viktor swam past him quickly and followed the soft humming he looked to his watch again. Forty five minutes. He broke through another wall of sea weed to see Harry at the shoe Of Ronald Weasley. He stopped. There were three people floating there in the water.

_Hermione! _He couldn't believe she was there motionless in the water. He swam quickly to get to her, scared for her well being. He only had fifteen minutes to get her out of the water. Harry yelled as he dodged Viktors open jaws which he used to bite at the rope that held down Hermione. He grabbed her hand and quickly began to swim. He wondered if after fifteen minutes the charm that was keeping her alive under the water would fail and she would begin to drown.

_Don't think of such things! Get her to the surface I have to get her to the surface!_ As he was swimming he felt something pull him down he looked to see hundreds of grindelows pulling at Hermione's legs. As he went to point his wand she slipped from his hand.

_Hermione!_ He swam after them firing off tons of curses as he did. He hit grindelows here and there until he finally got the last one. He pulled Hermione close to his body and fired another stunning charm that hit all of the grindelows. He felt Hermione move in his arms and looked down to see her eyes fluttering he looked at his watch.

_Three minutes!_ He pointed his wand down a red spark flew out propelling him and Hermione up through the water and to the surface just as his transfiguration spell failed. He gasped for air but turned when he heard Hermione do the same. There were cheers from his comrades so he threw up his fist his other arm around Hermione's waist.

"Viktor…" she swam against the strong current.

"Come luff." He said helping her to the platform. Jamous helped Hermione out of the water a robe in hand before he then helped Viktor. Hermione coughed and sputtered. Viktor came to her side and wrapped another towel around her shoulders.

"You found me." she said with a laugh.

"I'll always find you luff." He said holding her close as they stood. He kissed her forehead. She suddenly looked around. "Where is Harry?"

"He was right behind us last I saw…"The bell rang and cheers rang out. Hermione looked to the water to see Ron and Fluers little sister but no Harry. Hermione rushed to Ron when he got to the platform a towel in hand.

"Where's Harry?" she asked.

"I don't know… I don't know." He said looking to the lake. Suddenly Harry burst from the water and landed on the platform. They both cheered out. Hermione stood as Ron ran to their friend. She looked to Viktor.

"Go ahead luff." He said with a smile. She kissed him before running to her friend a towel in hand. Viktor smiled as he watched Hermione kiss Harry on the head. He knew it was because Harry was like her brother so it didn't bother him. She was wrapping him in a towel as she and Ron helped him stand.

"THE JUDGES HAVE DECIDED, DIGGORY TAKES FIRST PLACE FOR HIS USE OF THE BUBBLE HEAD CHARM. NOW SEEING AS HARRY POTTER WOULD HAVE COME IN FIRST IF IT HADN'T BEEN FOR HIS DETERMINATION TO SAVE ALL INVOLVED WE AWARD POTTER SECOND PLACE! FOR OUTSTANDING MORAL FIBER!" Viktor blinked. It wasn't fair it wasn't fair in the least bit.

"Are you kidding me!?" he shouted along with his friends.

"This is outrage outrage!" Karkaroff shouted. Many booed making Hermione look up. She was glad for her best friend but conflicted because of Viktor who was storming off. She went to follow but was whisked away by Gryffindors who hoisted her Harry and Ron onto their shoulders.

"Viktor!" she shouted over the crowd. "Viktor!"

-o-

Hermione walked up to Viktors cabin. It had been six hours since the last challenge and she had finally just escaped the wild party at Gryffindor tower. It was the only time she had wished she could fly so she could have slipped out through her window. She went to the door and knocked on it. Jamous opened it.

"Hermione he is in terrible mood." He warned.

"May I see him?"

"He is very upset."

"I can imagine… May… I see him?" he slowly nodded.

"Dah, maybe you can calm him down." Jamous said stepping aside.

"Absolutely ridiculous!" Viktor shouted. "I worked hard for the task he does not and still he wins!" Viktor turned just in time to see Hermione. Instantly his expression softened before his eyes narrowed only slightly before softening again.

"Have fun at Potter party?" he quipped.

"Don't be mad Viktor please." She said walking to him. "I tried to get away but Fred and George kept dragging me back…" she said. "You deserved second place Viktor… But they took pity on Harry because he didn't really understand that not all of us were in trouble… He was confused he didn't know if he was supposed to take Ron or I."

"But then I took you so that leaves red headed boy he could have left Gabrielle and gotten fair placing… I am left in third! Third place!" he said standing up. "Third next to mousy French girl who barely tried!"

"Excuse me while I flee." Jamous said before he could Hermione reached out grabbed the back of his robes and forced him down into a chair before looking back to her enraged Bulgarian boyfriend.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"There is nothing you can do I just have to accept it."

"Are you planning on doing that tonight or are you going to stomp around your cabin some more like a petulant child?" Her words made him stop while Jamous slunk away to go try and hide behind the couch. Viktor felt like he had been smacked. "You are better than that Viktor you are a seasoned athlete you should know how to take a loss by now." He slowly nodded.

"You're right…" he said after a moment. "I was just… Put through ringer by headmaster." He said looking up in thought. "He is speaking with parents now."

"You aren't going to get in trouble are you?" she asked taking his hand.

"No… My parents are putting him through ringer over reaction of his."

"Yeah well there are bigger problems then the triwzard championship…" she said looking to the window.

"I know that look..." Viktor said. "What's happened?"

"Something happened?" Jamous asked coming from behind the sofa. Hermione turned away from the window to face them. "Harry Ron and I along with Haggrid went for a walk after the championship… We stumbled across the body of Bartimus Crouch… He's been murdered the killing curse."

"What?" Viktor walked up to her and rubbed her shoulders. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"What?" Jamous asked not sure his English had permitted him to understand correctly. "Did you say dead?"

"I said murdered." Hermione stated.

"This is impossible a ministry official killed?" he asked.

"You're going to be seeing a lot of that in the coming years." She said.

"You don't think it was you know who." Viktor said.

"No… Harry would know if he was back… But I do think it was a death eater."

"Death eaters here on school grounds?" Jamous asked with a snort. "Impossible."

"Your head master is here." Hermione said.

"Head master is not death eater…" Jamous said.

"He once was."

"Are you saying Karkaroff did this?" Viktor asked.

"No… No I don't think he did." Hermione said in all honesty. "I was just making a point. Besides I think Karkaroff would be too frightened he would be sent to Azkaban again… His views have not changed but his allegiances have." She sat down on Viktors bed. "Still you all should be very careful… If there is a death eater on campus Karkaroff may be the next target if seen as a traitor." They nodded.

"I think I will alert boys." Jamous said heading to the floo network and disappearing. Viktor looked over Hermione.

"You seem very bothered luff." Her arms crossed over her chest. She had a dark expression.

"He had only been dead minutes… Just minutes… It means we were close to the killer at the time… He or she was probably watching us… Watching Harry and.. and I didn't know he or she was there. Why didn't the person attack Harry right there in the forest?"

"You're worried something big is about to happen." He said.

"I am…" she looked to him. "Viktor I would never ask but do you know what the last task is yet?"

"No I don't luff." He said. "When I find out I will tell you right away." she nodded as he took her in his arms. Hermione sneezed and pulled away.

"Sorry." She said. "It seems I got kinda sick today in the cold lake." She gave another small feminine sneeze making him smile, it was a sound he never expected to hear from her.

"Dah me too… I have some Shenshaw leaves…"

"Oh please?" she asked. He nodded and walked over to a vial.

"Dag says this will keep me from ever getting very sick he is right?"

"Yes they are very healthy and hard to obtain one a day should do it."

"Here you go luff." He handed her one as he began to chew on one. "He has infused it with mint so it tastes better."

"Very good." A knock on the door sounded.

"Come in." Viktor called.

"That man is wretched man!" Sophia said coming in. "I'm so glad you are nearly finished with school oh Hermione dear." She walked over to the girl who was smiling. "How are you my dear girl? Was the lake very tiring we were surprised when we saw you surface."

"I am fine other then Viktor and I have gotten colds from the water but these renshaw leaves should help with that." She said with a smile.

"My poor children." She said hugging them both while Ivan smiled.

"By the way I never got to say, your use of transfiguration was quite amazing." Hermione said to Viktor.

"Thank you Luff." He said wrapping an arm around her.

"I would have never thought of it truly brilliant." He smiled with pride as did his parents.

"You have brought great honor to our family Viktor." Ivan said. Viktor just smiled more brightly.

"Still we must go back to Bulgaria our passes here in this country end in few short minutes…" Sophia hugged her son tightly and then moved to Hermione.

"Take good care of our boy." Ivan said clapping her on the back as Sophia pulled away.

"You take care of our girl." Sophia said making Viktor laugh.

"Dah momma…" he said giving her a quick nod. With a loud pop and a wave his parents were gone.

"I miss them already." Hermione said taking Viktors hand.

"Me too." They sat back down on the bed together.

"Viktor I am sorry you didn't get your rightful second place."

"It is alright… Thinking clearly now I can see Harry did deserve it… He was really confused on who he should save…" he looked to her and ran his thumb across her cheek. "I was very scared I wouldn't get you to surface in time…"

"Dumbledore said that we would be able to breathe under the water if we didn't get to the surface in time…" she said with a soft smile.

"When did you know you would be part of the task?"

"Around eight last night we were called into Dumbledore's office Ron and I… Along with Cho and Gabrielle…"

"Is that why you were so scared last night?" she looked to him. "You were afraid I wouldn't find you."

"No I knew you would find me… I was worried about not being able to help you if you needed it… If you didn't come up after an hour I was jumping in after you… learned the bubble head charm so I could…" he smiled.

"Were you really going to wait an hour?"

"No… More like a half hour." He smiled as he moved his thumb against her cheek. She took a hold of his wrist and pushed up his shirt sleeve to show tons of tiny suction cup marks. "Grindelows…" she said.

"You were right they are very nasty indeed. They grabbed a hold of you more on our way up you were unscathed."

"Thanks to a charm done by Dumbledore..." she walked to his window and opened it up to grab a few leaves from a mint tree just outside. She walked to his cauldron area and grabbed a small mixing pot.

"What are you doing?"

"Making something that will help you…" she said putting the pot over a light flame. She walked to his side table and grabbed a Bulgarian chocolate bar. She through it the pot and let it melt before adding the now crushed leaves.

"You are making dessert?" he asked with a smile.

"Nope something to help your wounds." She scooped out the chocolate mint sauce onto a plate and chilled it with a charm. She walked over to the bed setting the dish aside on his bed side table. "Shirt off." She said.

"What why?" he asked.

"Shy all of a sudden?" she asked before lifting the piece of clothing off for him. The marks from the grindelows were all up his arms and down one side of his chest where the tentacles had gone through his shirt. "I told you to be careful… I even left you directions on a charm that would keep them away from you why did you not use it?"

"I couldn't figure it out." he said.

"Why didn't you ask for my help?" she asked as she began to paint the mint and chocolate paste onto his wounds. He was surprised to find that instantly they felt better.

"Did not want you to think me stupid…"

"I would never think that." She said to him. "There all done let that dry and then you can wash up I guarantee that you won't feel those wounds after." She walked into the bathroom to wash up the mixing bowl she had used.

"Chocolate and mint I would haf never thought of it… how did you?"

"Discovered it after last year when I was at home. I still had some residual damage left over from the werewolf. I was baking with my mum and I dropped some mint chocolate sauce on my arm where I had a scratch, at first it burned because it was hot but after words I no longer felt the pain… I made some that night and applied it to the scratches on my back which wasn't easy but when I did I no longer felt the pain of them… First time I could sit against something in weeks." She walked back in with a smile. "Coco and mint are actual magical properties many don't know that… In fact I can make many potions out of the standard spices in my parents cupboard." He smiled as she walked back over to him.

"You are brilliant witch Hermione." he said with a smile.

"Well I do try." She moved her fingers through his hair, his eyes drifted closed at the sensation.

"Maybe I should take bath in chocolate and mint." He said with a small smile.

"I don't know about chocolate and mint but I do know a bath regiment that would make you feel better… Do you want me to run you one?"

"You do not haf to." he said looking to her.

"Nope I'm doing it… You deserve some relaxation…" he smiled as he watched her head to the bathroom.

"Dobby?" she called.

"Yes misses?" he asked popping inot view.

"I do hate to bother you." She said kneeling before him. "But Viktor is very sore from the challenge and I need a few things to make him feel better."

"Anything miss."

"Okay I just need three cups of Dry Oats, and Lemon and coarse salt."

"Your special massage paste miss?" he asked with a smile.

"You know me to well."

"I shall set it in the bathroom." He said before disappearing. Hermione walked back to Viktor and checked over the chocolate marks.

"Nearly dry…" she walked back into the bathroom to find what she needed all there. She opened another door to look at a huge bathing area, much like the prefects bathroom. "Well this makes things easier…" she said with a smile as she filled the tub up with hot water, and lemon scented bubbles. She then turned on the soothing extract made from oats. When she came into the main part of the bathroom and looked at one of her swim suits.

"I asked dobby to bring it." Viktor said coming into the bathroom with red board shorts on. "That bathtub is huge and I do not wish to bathe alone."

"Alright…" she said with a smile "You go start to soak I'll get this on…" he had expected more of a fight from her but smiled and headed into the large bathing area. The thing was the size of a swimming pool, huge and ridiculous. Even his bathing area at his home wasn't this big. He got down into the hot water and smiled breathing in the lemon scent. He heard the door behind him open and turned with a small smile as he gazed upon Hermione.

_She really is perfect… _


	37. Craftsman

Hermione walked down into the water in her pink and white polka dot bikini. She was no longer scared of showing the scars she had gotten from her years of working with Harry. In large part she had Viktor to thank for this.

"What is that?" he asked seeing she had small cup with some sort of mixture. "It's an oat scrub for you." She said with a smile. "It will make you feel better."

"You do not haf to take such good care of me luff."

"Of course I do I'm your girlfriend it's my job to take care of you when you're sore, you can expect this after very long hard Quidditch games as well."

"Suddenly Quidditch season does not seem so bleak." She smiled as she got up and sat behind him on the ledge of the bathing area. She began massaging in the paste across his shoulders. "I cannot wait for Quidditch." He said his eyes drifting closed from the sensation. She really was gifted when it came to massages. "I should haf asked for this after dragon."

"You weren't hurt after the dragons."

"I should haf faked hurt." She laughed.

"I will do this for you whenever you ask hurt or not." She said with a smile. He leaned back his head and looked up at her just in time to get a kiss on the nose.

"You are vonderful voman."

"I do try…" she said with a smile as she continued to massage him.

"That feels vonderfull…" she smiled as he took a hold of one of her hands and brought her back down into the water to sit on his lap. "We should relax like this every night."

"We're going to get too spoiled being around each other."

"I haven't begun to spoil you yet." He said

"This star Jem necklace around my neck says different…" she said holding it up as she gazed at it affectionately.

"That is only beginning of spoiling…" he said with a smile as a pushed a strand of hair away from her eyes. "In your future you can expect dresses, jewels, diamonds, priceless books, and anything else your heart desires including that pony you've been hinting at."

"Viktor… You know you don't have to do those things for me right? I don't need dresses, jewels, or even priceless books… I just want you…"

"I want to take care of you luff… So you'll never want for anyth-."

"But I already don't want for anything… I have you Viktor that's all I need…"

"You really don't care about my money do you?" He asked with a smile.

"No… I don't... Viktor I have a small confession. Remember on our first date you asked me about my grandparents and I told you that my grandfather had created-."

"A muggle cosmetic formula." He nodded. "It made him a lot of money."

"Yes well… After he died he left it all to me…" he looked to her. "I'm kind of… Wealthy."

"You said he was a millionaire."

"Yes…"

"So you're-."

"Not really at least not until I'm 25… I'm on a trust fund I get a certain amount of money every year to live on… But because I barely spend money I'm worth a lot from all the years I've been getting money… Also I get the sum of cash set up for my brother… Grandpa he never got the chance to end the trust fund after Jack died so it went to me as well…" she looked to Viktor. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my money before but I really don't see it as my money… Most of the time I sneak it into my parents bank account a little amount at a time… Also… Someone used me for my grandfathers money once… So I try not to divulge to people about it."

"I understand this." He said with a smile. "I wish I had the ability to not tell people but they know because of my family and because of what I do…"

"So you're not mad at me that I kept it from you?"

"No. I had a feeling you might have access to some large lump sum from the gifts you gave everyone at Christmas…"

"I don't skimp money when it comes to gifts never have." She said with a smile.

"Neither do I." he said with a smile. "If you haf the money to buy nice gifts you should."

"Exactly." She said with a smile. She picked up a grouping of bubbles and spread it over Viktors chin. "Yes I think you would look very handsome with a beard." He laughed.

"You can be silly sometimes luff." He said spreading her own beard of bubbles over her face making her laugh.

"Do I look astute?" she asked striking a pose.

"Dah." He said nodding making her laugh he moved forward and kissed her making the bubbles on their face puff out. Both laughed.

"How do I look now?"

"Less astute." They laughed wildly once more.

-o-

For the next week thoughts on the tournament were far away nearly nonexistent until the morning Hermione came down to breakfast to find all the champions were not in their usual places. She walked over to Ron's side.

"Where is Harry?"

"Called early this morning to Dumbledore's office." He said. "A champion meeting."

"They're finding out what the next task is…" Hermione said.

"You think so?" he asked sincerely. "Are you sure? I mean maybe they are cancelling it due to Crouches death."

"No… No I think not."

"Hello there." Fred said sitting next to her.

"Oh what do you two want?" she asked seeing George do the same.

"We still haven't gotten our hands on that blasted cup." George said through gritted teeth. "We have done every-."

"What are you on about?"

"The cup." Fred said.

"Remember we were gunna knick it?" George asked.

"What?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"How could you forget?"

"Oh oh right you were going to steal the triwizard cup… The shiny one right not the goblet?"

"Yes the shiny one!" Fred barked. "For crying out loud how could you forget?"

"Well it's been a few months Fred." She said standing up. "Now it's too late to steal it the protection charms are so exclusive you won't be able to." she walked away.

"We're not giving up!" he shouted.

"We'll get our hands on that cup eventually!" George bellowed. Ron looked at his older brothers shaking his head.

Hermione moved down the corridor. Harry hadn't been there for his first two classes, telling her that the champions most likely had been given the day off. She had no more courses for the day so decided to head to the library. She knew Viktor would come find her at the end of the day and had decided it was the best place to keep calm.

To say she was worried about the last task was an understatement. The first two had been dangerous enough she couldn't imagine what they had planned for the last one. She had racked her brain thinking about what it could be. From an all out champion dueling war where any curse goes, to scavenger hunt in the forbidden forest. She stopped.

_Is it a scavenger hunt in the forbidden forest? That would be dangerous with the spiders and everything… _she shook her head. _No way Dumbledore would allow it_. She took a calming breath and decided to not worry about it until she saw Viktor that night. What happened was the exact opposite. For the next five hours she spent it putting countless books away her thoughts completely set on Viktor and Harry and what they would have to do in the final task. Finally after dinner which she had completely skipped do to worry Viktor came looking for her.

He walked to the end of the library and entered the stacks to find Hermione looking through some records.

"Luff?" she jumped turning.

"Viktor…" she walked to him. "So…"

"So?" he asked.

"The next task what is it?"

"I cannot say."

"You said you'd tell me." she said a little hurt.

"I can't say besides everyone will know soon."

"Viktor I'm worried."

"You don't-."

"It's a maze Hermione a bloody maze!" Harry said rushing into the secluded area where she and Viktor stood. He stopped seeing the two. "Hey Viktor…" He said with a sheepish wave.

"We were not to say Harry." Viktor said with a disapproving tone that made Harry want to hang his head.

"She's Hermione we can trust Hermione." Harry said softly.

"Dah this is true." He looked to her. "It is maze… You could see it from window if you wish they have converted Quidditch pitch into maze…"

"Bloody shame." Harry said.

"Dah it is true shame." Viktor said.

"So what is in the maze?" she asked.

"The cup." They said in unison.

"What else?" she asked. They looked to each other and then to her.

"The cup." They said again.

"What else?"

"Luff I am not understanding what you wish to know?"

"Are their dragons in the maze? How about giant spiders? What's the opposition?"

"The maze." They said.

"You're no help at all!" She stormed off past them.

"She really thinks the last task is going to be so dangerous they would hide monsters in the maze?" Harry asked Viktor.

"She does worry… I will consol her."

"Bet you will." Viktor laughed as he walked away from his new younger friend. He walked up the stairs and into the only open study room to find her with a bunch of books. A young man walked past him with another stack.

"The last of what you asked Miss Granger."

"Thank you Nigel." She said with a smile.

"Any time." With that he walked out.

"What are you doing luff?"

"What you should be doing." She said flipping through books as he shut the door. He picked up a text.

"Ancient mazes and what lurks within…" he read out loud. "Dumbledore said it would be simple task we would just haf to be wary of the psychological aspects of the maze… He says it is dark inside." He looked troubled as he sat down. Hermione reached forward and took his hand. "He says we need to heed what we may become inside the maze… Says we could lose selves."

"So that's what they're going for…" she said making him look to her. "Not physical damage but emotional and psychological damage. Viktor this could be the hardest of the tasks if not the most dangerous… The faster you are to get through it the better off you will be…" he nodded. "Here read these books…" she picked out a few texts. "I think they will help you…" he nodded.

"Thank you Hermione. Won't Harry be needing these?"

"Like I did last time I'm waiting for him to ask me for my help." she said making a few notes. "And when he does I will have these parchments for him to look over."

"You are good friend Hermione… Good girlfriend as well great in fact." She smiled at him.

"I do try."

"I did not see you at dinner did you eat?"

"I was too busy worrying about the final task…"

"Come lets go to your room for dinner huh?" he asked. "I did not eat as well… I will check out these books then get my broom and meet you at your room."

"Or I could just come to your cabin and stay with you like I have been doing for the past week."

"Dah I do look like this plan luff." He said with a smile that made her blush. The past seven nights had been filled with snogging and soft touches. "Okay let me put all these books away and I'll meet you at the cabin alright?" she asked a little excited for a continuation of their nightly snog routine.

"Alright…" he said with a smile.

-o-

Hermione walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Uh don't come in!" Viktor shouted in Bulgarian. "I mean don't come in!" He repeated in English.

"What why?" she asked.

"I'm… I'm busy!" She tilted her head he sounded very flustered.

"Oh Viktor!" she heard some on call from inside. Hermione saw red. There was a woman in his room. Again.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Hermione shouted. "Viktor open this door or I'll blast it open!"

"I'm trying I can't get away!" he bellowed in Bulgarian. She pulled out her wand and just as she had said blasted open the door. She heard screams as smoke filled the room. When it cleared she saw three of her classmates holding down Viktor who was bound with magical ropes. "May I ask what in the name of Merlin you are doing to _my_ boyfriend?" she asked walking in with a dangerous look.

"We just want some of his hair for a potion!" a girl squeaked afraid of the famous Hermione Granger.

"Yeah a love potion! Get the hell out of here!" Hermione shouted making the girls shake as they stood their scissors held closely to their chests.

"Come on Hermione share the love would you?" a girl asked as the other two fled.

"Share the love? Anya if you don't leave this cabin in five seconds I'm going to put a hole in you the size of a bloody quaffle! Now get out!" She said with a point towards the door.

"Right then always a pleasure." Anya said before running out. Hermione repaired the door and then turned to see Viktor looking to her.

"Sorry luff." He said with a wide eyed look still bound on the floor.

"Did they get your hair?" Hermione asked looking over his ropes.

"I think one of them did yes." He said. "Can you help me out of these ropes luff they bind in worst of ways." She laughed as she knelt beside him and began charming the ropes away. He stared at her in horror as she continued to giggle.

"Must have been awful for you." She said a hand over her mouth as she continued to laugh.

"It was terrible luff." He said with big brown eyes which only made her laugh harder. "I'm serious they surrounded me like wolffies!" she laughed more and more until finally she fell backwards. "It is not funny luff!" he said sitting up free now. "Why do you laugh so!?"

"I don't know I just find this wonderfully hysterical." Viktor gaped at his usually composed Hermione laughing hysterically rolling back and forth on the ground her hand planted on her stomach. She sat up slowly the fit of laughter nowhere near being done. "Further more…" she wrapped her arms around herself as tears rolled down her face. "They…" she giggled. "They shaved part of your head!" she pointed before falling back completely losing her composure.

"What!" he got onto his feet and rushed to the mirror. "Why would they need that much hair!?" he shouted in Bulgarian. "Half my hair gone!" he turned seeing Hermione rolling on the ground her hands on her stomach as she cried tears of laughter. "It is not funny Mina!" this only made her laugh harder. He couldn't help but smile as he dropped to the ground beside her. "Stop your laughing half my hair is gone." He laughed himself.

"I know!" she laughed and slowly after a long while it stopped and she sat up wiping the tears away a small giggle fOllowing the movement. "Oh love I'm sorry." She said with another giggle. "Okay… let's re grow your hair…"

"You know a spell?"

"Of course I do… I know a bunch of spells… Come sit in front of the mirror." She led him to a chair which he sat at and gazed sorely at his reflection. "Might take me a few tries I've only done it on eyebrows for Seamus when he blows them off."

"Take time luff." He said. She began to wave her wand muttering something under her breath. Slowly hair began to grow she worked over his head for a half hour it either became too short or to long she stopped it at two long. "I'll have to cut it manually from here if you don't mind." She said.

"Go ahead I trust you… Could not look worse then what it did before… I can't believe they shaved half my head why would they need so much hair?"

"Because you didn't have long enough hair to just cut for the love potion…" she said simply. "But you'll need to be careful if you get any packages in the mail… Don't want you falling in love with another girl."

"Never happen." He said with a smile.

"You're sweet, but love potions are very powerful."

"This I know in past six years I have been under twelf love potions Dag always bails me out of course."

"Well still I think you should be very careful."

"I will write to momma and tell her to not send any of her delicious pastries…"

"Sorry I couldn't stop them from shaving your head." She said with a smile.

"It is no trouble."

"There I'm done… I think it looks pretty good." Viktor looked at himself in the mirror. "I grew out your hair in other parts so it's more even."

"Dah I like it a lot… A little longer just how I like it…" he smiled up at her. "Thank you Mina."

"Any time." She said with a laugh as she walked over to a table where food was waiting. "Wonder when the next attack by the girls will happen?"

"Do not say such things English ladies much more scary then ones in Bulgaria, though they do not rival the French… Once I had six vomen jump me in showers and-." Viktor stopped seeing her glaring.

"I don't want to hear about your sexcapades thank you very much." She said with a smile. truthfully she _had_ been wondering from time to time if he had ever been with another woman.

"What are you thinking about Luff?"

"Sex." She suddenly looked up with a laugh. "I can't believe I just said that." He laughed as well.

"Well I did just nearly mention it." he said. She smiled softly as she looked to him with a blush.

"It's been plaguing my mind as of late." She admitted.

"Naughty thoughts?" he asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Not so much…" she said.

"I do not… Turn you on?" he asked a little worried.

"Have you had naughty thoughts about me?" she asked ignoring his question, he instantly took her in his arms.

"Always luff…" He cupped her cheek his mouth quickly finding hers. Like a fire to paper it didn't take long for the soft kisses to turn into something more heated and demanding. He pushed Hermione's coat off her shoulders.

"Viktor…" she whispered as his mouth made his way across her jaw line. He slowly lifted off her Hogwarts sweater, before capturing her mouth again. She was taken aback one minute they had been cutting his hair the next he was devouring her. Just as she was about to stop him they collapsed back onto his bed. Any thought she had to push him away went out the door as his tongue ran across her bottom lip. Her eyes fluttered closed as her mouth slowly opened giving him access.

Viktor smiled against her as her hands moved to the buttons on his uniform collar. She had never known she could take a shirt off that fast until she ripped Viktors right over his head and tossed it aside. Her hands by instinct went to his broad shoulders. She bit her bottom lip as her hands moved down his muscular chest. Her fingers sinking into every outline Quidditch had blessed him with. Viktor smiled as he watched her admire his physique. He wasn't one for ego trips but it did make him feel good to know his Hermione thought well of him when it came to his appearance. He moved away from her his hands going to her shoe which he took off and tossed aside making her laugh. He took off the other one and let his hands move slowly up her leg to then grip her thigh high stockings.

Hermione smiled as he slowly pulled one off and then the other. As he did she un buttoned her shirt so when he came back up all he had to do was push it off her shoulders onto the bed. His mouth crashed against hers once more. His hands moving around her body in such a way she arched against him her arms wrapping around his neck. His mouth trailed across her jaw line down her slim neck to her cleavage.

He smiled against her scent. He had noticed it before whenever they became quite close her perfume would become the most fragrant right above her breasts. It was the soothing smell of honey and oatmeal a delicious alluring scent. His hands moved down her side to massage her hip. Hermione moaned softly as her head moved back and she arched further.

"Viktor…" she whispered feeling his hand slowly moving to her upper thigh. His fingers left her skin hot as it travelled further up her leg. He smiled as his mouth went back to hers as one of his knees pried her legs open gently. He pulled away to gaze down into her deep brown eyes.

"We don't haf to do anything you don't want to do…" he whispered against her lips. She nodded and smiled at him softly as permission. "Okay?" he asked to make sure.

"Y-yes…" she said softly. His mouth moved against hers her eyes slowly closing as his thumb moved between her panties and skin. Without her permission Hermione's knees started to close.

_I can't believe I'm doing this! Is this right? Is this right? Should I be doing this? Is this right? Will he get in trouble I haven't looked up laws between over age wizards and underage ones… it's not sex Hermione… oh merlin… it feels wonderful but I'm so nervous… I'm so very nervous. _

"Stop thinking mina…" he whispered in her ear. "Let your mind clear…" she slowly nodded.

_I'm ready for this… I love Viktor and I can let him do this… I want him to do this… _

With the last thought Hermione's back arched as his thumb flicked against her sending a wave pleasure moving through her body. Viktor smiled. He had been doing the same move for the past three minutes, but he could tell by her lack of response her mind had been a million miles away. Now she was with him and he was going to make sure he kept her attention.

"Viktor…" she moaned softly her head moving back as she felt him slip a finger into her. She didn't know how to feel it was a new sensation something she had never experience but she had to admit, she was loving every minute of it. Hermione smiled as he slipped another finger in.

As Viktor watched Hermione moaned and arch against him he wanted nothing more than to tear her skirt off with his teeth and make her his. He closed his eyes feeling his own pleasure building. He could never do that to his Hermione, she had said she wanted to wait so wait he would. He would wait forever, as long as he could still touch her the way he was now.

Hermione gripped onto the bed. She couldn't make a sound as electricity seemed to build up within her. She had never known she could feel this way. His mouth crashed against hers and in that moment she felt heat shoot out from the middle of her chest to the tips of her fingers. She moaned against him her back arching as a wave of pleasure spread through her. In that moment she felt everything at once. Viktors lingering hand, his hot breath against her mouth, the sound of the trees hitting the cabin walls outside. Everything was illuminated and overwhelming. He went to continue pleasuring her only to have her grip onto his shoulder.

"No please… No… Too much it's too much…" she said breathing heavily. He smiled as he pulled her into his arms. He could feel heat radiating off her into his body. He moved so he could lay his head on her chest. He could hear her heart flying and it only made him smile wider. He had made Hermione feel pleasure, and this made him feel wonderful. He no longer understood what his friends on the boat talked about how after pleasuring a girl they needed it just as well. He was happy just making Hermione happy; there was no way he would ever ask her to do the same especially tonight. It was her first time ever in that kind of situation he would never dream of pushing her to do anything to him. In truth if she offered he would decline, tonight was about Hermione he wanted her to know that without a doubt in her mind.

Hermione smiled as her fingers moved to play with a bit of his now longer hair. He looked up at her to see she was blushing. In that moment he wanted to ask, to make sure she had in fact had a good time. He wondered if he had been gentle enough with his thrusting he wanted to make sure there was no way he had hurt her.

"Luff… Did I… Did you… Did-."

"I did and you didn't hurt me…" she said reading his mind. He smiled now relieved and reassured.

"Good… This is good…"

"Viktor do you want me to…"

"No luff… I want you to enjoy tonight… And any other night… I live to luff your body… And to luff you in general of course." She smiled as she looked down at him her fingers playing with the back of his hair.

"How did I get the one good man in the world?" he smiled as he moved up her body.

"I love you Hermione…" he whispered in her ear in Bulgarian.

"I love you too Viktor." She whispered back as he pulled her into his arms.

-o-

The next day Viktor woke up before Hermione. He watched her for a long while smiling in her sleep and wrapping the bundle of blankets further around her body. After a long while, He got up and headed to the bathroom. Today was a Saturday, which meant Hogsmeade, he was going to take her on a nice day-long date. He closed the door and got his shower. When he came out he found the bed empty.

"Hermione?" he asked a towel around his neck and waist.

"Hey…" he turned to see she had her clothes on. "I was just writing you a note."

"A note luff?"

"I was going to head to my room and get ready I thought we could I don't know go to Hogsmeade?"

"I was thinking this as well." He said with a smile. "Let me get dressed and I will take you to your room?"

"Okay." She smiled as she watched him grab some clothes and head back into the bathroom. She walked over to the table and sat down waiting. She didn't know why but seeing Viktor made her very nervous. Yesterday she had done something she had never done. She let someone take control of her. In a way Viktor had made her lose complete control in herself. She had moaned called out his name, she knew it was all in a great way and she had never felt something so wonderful but still knowing Viktor could do that to her, it made her nervous not in a bad way but in a way she still wasn't sure how to convey. She stood instantly as he came out of the bathroom.

"Ready luff?"

"Yes." She said with a smile. They walked outside and climbed onto his Firebolt. Hermione no longer hesitant whenever they did so. After a short ride they arrived at her window which she pushed open easily. "I leave it open for you now." She said with a smile.

"Much thanks." He said as they flew inside. Hermione hopped off the broom and grabbed some fresh clothes.

"I'm going to take a quick shower." She said. "I'll be right out."

"Sure." As Hermione passed her closet she waved her wand discretely it locked under her spell and she headed into her own private batheroom. Viktor looked over his broom.

"You need a cleaning my friend." He said in Bulgarian. "Tsk tsk…" Hermione was quick with her shower wanting to keep Viktor waiting. When she came back up she smiled at Viktor who was moving a cloth over the ridges of his broom.

"Do you need broom polish?"

"Special kind." He said.

"Onyx oil…" she said walking to her closet and waving her wand. It unlocked and she opened it but only slightly. She pulled out a small jar and closed the closet before walking to him. "Here."

"Why would you have Onyx oil?" he asked holding the jar. It was exclusively used on brooms and as for as he knew she didn't own one.

"Oh… I… I always carry some on me in case Harry runs out. I know onyx oil is the only thing you can use on a firebolt at least that's what he said."

"Might you have Camson Wax?"

"Nope fresh out Harry took the last jar." She said turning. "I'll get dressed. In Hogsmeade there's a broom shop we can stop in there if you like."

"Might be good plan I am out of Wax as well and I would like to give mina broom first cleaning after it gets back from the Quidditch trials."

"Testing it to see if you can fly it during the game?" she asked picking out her clothes.

"Exactly with broom that fast I cannot lose. I of course will only use it in great pinch don't want to take all fun out of game." She smiled.

"Most seekers would just want to get the snitch for the money and glory."

"I do not fly for money and glory I fly because it makes me happy… Makes me feel free…" she smiled at him.

"I'll go get ready…" she said before heading to her closet to change. She walked through her line of clothes out into a smaller room. It was filled with her most secret of books and work. She flicked her wand of her shoulder a small click forming. Viktor looked up, she had locked the closet door.

_She does love her privacy… _he shrugged moving the oil over the broom handle slowly. Hermione through on her clothes before she headed out to put on her make up she walked over to a broom hanging in the air.

"Almost ready…" she said running her hands over the heated wood. "You'll fly hot but you'll fly fast and true…" she smiled before heading out past the line of clothes that hid the secret room from sight. She took a breath and headed out of the closet closing it and locking the door again. this time it caught Viktors attention.

_I understand locking door while inside… But coming out… Are her clothes that important she must protect them… Or is she hiding something… agh Viktor Hermione doesn't hide things from you. _He smiled at his own ridiculous notion. 

"Straight hair or curley?" she asked walking to her mirror.

"I like your hair curly and wild." He said with a smile.

"Good easy for me." she said with a smile as she brushed her hair and ran some taming serum through it to make the curls turn to waves instead of a frizzed mess.

_I can't wait to show him the new broom… I'll tell him about my real plans then… the Mina is a fine example of craftsmanship but he's a Quidditch star he'll find any flaws… The next model is perfect… I've been working on it for a year… I hope he likes it… I really wish he wouldn't fly the Mina in Quidditch… Will he think I'm using him to get the brooms famous… Because they're just a hobby I'm not trying to make money off them… Maybe I should tell him now… Maybe I shouldn't tell him at all… Gods what If he really does think I'm using him… _

"What is going on in that head of yours luff?" in one second she had gone from an easy smile to a worried expression.

"Hmm?" she asked her mind brought back to the forefront.

"I was thinking of buying Harry some snitch polish…"

"He keeps snitches?"

"No." she said.

"Then why would he need it?"

"I don't know." He raised an eyebrow.

"Luff are you alright?"

"Oh yeah just dandy… Just need some breakfast I guess… Well off to Hogsmeade we go I know a great place for pastries."

"Dah sounds good." He said with a smile. Hermione grabbed her bag. "Don't forget coat love it gets cold up in air."

"Oh right…" Hermione walked to her closet and tried to open it. She closed her eyes.

"I think you locked it." he said.

"Did I? Silly me." she said with a smile as she opened it grabbed her favorite pea coat and then closed the closet. She walked over to her door and locked it instead. "Ginny likes to come in and steal my shoes…"

"Ah." He said with a smile. "Polish is dry we can fly." He said holding out the broom as she shrugged on her coat and bag.

"Ready?" she asked.

"When you are."

-o-

Hermione and Viktor walked through the village. Most had grown accustomed to them as a couple a few people were still left gaping and pointing. Viktor held onto her hand tightly. When he was with Hermione he found he didn't so much mind people staring. He did have the most beautiful witch in the magical world on his arm, he was a lucky man and he wanted everyone to know it.

"Cider luff?" he asked seeing a stand.

"Oh yes please, it is a little chilly out." he walked over.

"Two." He said.

"Merlin you… You're Viktor Krum, my boy is a huge fan." The vendor said. "Would you mind so terribly if I got an autograph for him?"

"Not at all." Hermione smiled. Viktor was always very kind to his fans and father or mothers of fans. He would sign anything they pushed at him and he would do it with a smile on his face. The only fans he was less then cordial too were the idiot fan girls. Hermione looked over her shoulder and glared at a group of them who were giggling. They stopped seeing they had been spotted and glared right back at her.

_Honest if they keep looking at Viktor with that love sick look I'm going to curse the hair right off they're bloody heads. What kind of women giggle and chase after a boy honestly do they have no respect for themselves… Viktor probably thinks I'm jealous but I just want those girls to learn a better more healthy way to show their affection. I wouldn't even mind if one of them walked straight up to him and like a proper lady offered her hand to him for a date. He would of course decline but at least they wouldn't be drooling and fawning! Honestly. _

"Luff your thoughts are far away again." he had been holding out a spiced cider for her to take for a full two minutes.

"Oh I'm sorry I was busy glaring at your fan girls." She said.

"Jealous?" he asked.

"Not at all." He smiled.

"That is my Mina always sure and confidant." He sipped on the drink. "I will miss this cider when I leave here." Hermione looked to him.

"That going to happen soon isn't it?"

"Two weeks after final task…" he said hating the idea of being so far away from Hermione.

"Mmm I don't like it one bit… Honest Viktor why don't you just transfer." He laughed.

"It is too late in year to do so but trust me I have thought of such…" he said as they walked across the street. "My mother was wondering if you will come to Bulgaria this summer."

"My mother was wondering the same thing… My parents will be in France for a conference and for a wedding anniversary so… I'll be at home alone again."

"Then you come to Bulgaria." He said.

"I can't keep coming to your house over vacations. It can't be easy on your family to have me."

"Family loves you."

"Asen doesn't."

"Asen is how you say… Donkeys ass." She laughed.

"I think the term you were looking for was Jack ass."

"No your father's name is Jack… He is not ass."

"He can be." She muttered.

"Mina." He scolded.

"What?" she asked with an innocent smile.

"Won't you come stay in Bulgaria?"

"I can't I'll feel like I'm using your parents besides you have Quidditch…"

"You being in Bulgaria will make it easier on me though with Quidditch. I'll see you at night and before practice, oh and you can come watch me with my parents…"

"I don't know…"

"Tell me you'll consider."

"I will but only if your parents say it's alright I don't want to mooch."

"Mooch I do not understand this word mooch."

"I don't want to be a user."

"You are not being a user!" He said appalled she would think such a thing. "Besides my parents luff you and momma does not want you alone in your house all summer."

"I have crookshanks."

"Your cat does not make good company every time I come to your room he runs off."

"He doesn't like men."

"He's a male cat."

"Oh leave him alone he's sweet."

"He bites." He said making her laugh. They threw their empty cups away. "Oh the broom shop I can get wax." Before she could protest he dragged her in.

"Ah ,iss granger!" the broom shop open clapped seeing her. "Here for your order?"

"My order?" she asked.

"Yes the-."

"You mean Harry Potters order… My friend Harry Potter the seeker."

"Yes… Harry Potter… Have you… Seen him…" the shop keep looked very confused.

"I think he said he wanted you to send it to Hogwarts for him… If you want I can sign for it."

"Yes sign for… Mr… Potter." He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Same place?" he asked

"Yes please Harold." She said signing for her orders. She still wasn't sure how she was going to pursue telling Viktor about her hobby. "My boyfriend is looking for some Casmon wax have any?"

"For the great Viktor Krum I have loads." He walked to a shelf and grabbed a jar.

"Do you have Matte finish?"

"I do indeed." He grabbed another jar.

"How much?"

"24 galleons."

"That's outrageous." Hermione said. "It's not worth that not unless it's from the hills of Hind which I know it's not you don't carry such high priced items. I know he's a Quidditch star millionaire but don't assume you can rape him of his money." Viktor smiled at Hermione.

"I could order you in the expensive stuff…" Harold said to Viktor.

"No I'll just take two jars of this." Hermione looked to Viktor. It bothered her a little that he was going use cheap wax on the broom she had taken months to craft.

_Cool it Mione he's a Quidditch star he knows how to treat his broom_

"Then together its 24…" Hermione glared at him. "Fine sixteen give me the galleons already." He paid for the items and they headed out.

"Thanks for the save." Viktor said.

"He is a nice man just struggling a bit these days. Without Quidditch at Hogwarts he has no customers."

"This is too bad." He said. "I wish I could help. You know him by first name do you shop there a lot?"

"Harry and Ron always drag me in." Hermione stopped at a book shop window.

"No way…" she said before running in. Viktor looked around.

"Did I miss something?" he asked before rushing in after her. Hermione was holding a book she plucked from the front display.

"Hey put that down!" the store keeper rushed forward. "Miss Granger honestly your all thumbs."

"How much?" She asked.

"How much for that? You can't possibly afford it."

"Try me." she said.

"For a first addition of Watership Down 20,000." Hermione felt a pain jab her heart. That was half her trust fund for the year.

"This is hardly worth that much the pages are bent." Viktor said cutting in as he took it. "And the leather is tarnished on top of it. The pages have also turned yellow and the signature is faded… The last page is half ripped this is worth 500 if you're lucky." The book keeper scowled.

"Still it's worth more to me..." he said.

"You'll never turn a profit for 20,000." Hermione said. "I'll offer you 1."

"One hundred in your dreams." He said.

"One thousand."

"Done." he shook her hand. "Shall I have it sent to the regular place and billed to the usual account."

"Yes please." Hermione said with a smile. "Non acidic parchment…"

"As always." He drawled taking the book.

"Thank you for spotting those flaws I was so star struck by the book I wasn't seeing them." she said as they walked out.

"It is okay luff, you really like first editions."

"Like doesn't cover it I have five in my possession all I love dearly." He smiled at her whimsical look.

"What shall we do for rest of day?" he asked.

"Fancy a butterbeer?"

"Only if I buy."

"But I want to buy."

"You try to always buy. Let me do so."

"Oh fine you can treat me." he laughed rubbing her shoulders. They walked into Madame Rosmertas and looked around.

"Hermione!" Harry stood waving. Viktor and Hermione looked to each other.

"Want to join?" he asked.

"Yeah… Ron isn't around so it should be fine." Hermione said. Viktor smiled as they walked over to Harry.

"Was hoping you two show up." he said. Viktor pulled a seat for Hermione. She smiled at him in thanks as she sat down and he did the same.

"Comrade." Viktor greeted. "How's preparations for next task coming?"

"Slowly… I've checked a few books from the library on mazes you?" Hermione looked to Harry he was studying for it on his own. This surprised her and pleased her greatly.

"About same…"

"Oh… Hi." Ron said walking forward two butter beers in hand. "I didn't know you were here… Shall I get more?"

"No Ron you sit I'll get Viktor and mine." she went to get up Viktor tugged her back down making her laugh.

"She always tries to pay honestly butter beer with lime and ginger right luff?"

"Right." She said.

"Okay be right back." He headed to the bar to order. The table fell silent and Hermione looked to Ron.

"Fun day out?" Harry asked with a pleasant look.

"It's going okay… Bought a new book."

"Watership down." Ron said already knowing. "There was a first edition in a window. Harry said you might want it we were going to tell you about it."

"Yeah I spotted it got a pretty good deal."

"He knows your butter beer order." Ron added and Hermione slowly looked to him to see he was staring down into his drink.

"Ron I thought things were better between us…" she said quietly, she could see he was really struggling with the presence of Viktor.

"Just didn't know he'd butt in on trio time." He muttered.

"I invited them over here." Harry said.

"Here you go luff." Viktor handed her, her mug.

"Thank you Viktor." Ron rolled his eyes as he took a sip. Viktor looked to him he really didn't understand the problem Ron had with him. He should be happy for his friend for having some one of her own.

"So Ron do you play Quidditch?" Viktor asked. Hermione smiled at him, he was trying to be cordial.

"Harry does."

"Do you?"

"Hopefully next year." Hermione said. "Ron wants to be a keeper."

"Noble position. Very hard. I'm no good at it." Viktor said.

"I'd figure you'd be good at anything over the pitch." Ron said sitting back in his chair.

"Anything that requires going very fast when you slow things down I'm not so good."

"Same here." Harry said.

"Keepers aren't slow though I've seen how fast the ones on the teams have to move…" Hermione said.

"In short spurts." Ron Harry and Viktor said at the same time. Hermione smiled.

"What does that mean?" she asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"It means that Viktor and I fly at the speed of light but we can't do it in short spurtz." Harry explained.

"It's true." Viktor said.

"But Ron here can… Well almost he's working on it." Ron laughed at Harry's remark.

"You're no better." Harry smiled.

"Takes years of training…" Viktor said.

"I'm going to get us some bread to break? Ron cinnamon butter?" Hermione asked.

"Yes please." He said with a smile. She nodded and headed to the bar. Glad the boys were getting along the best they could. She heard laughing and turned to see the boys in hysterics.

"Hey Granger." She jumped and turned to see one of the twins.

"Hey Fred."

"How'd you do that? How'd you tell me apart from George?"

"There are many ways one of them being your voice it's slightly more higher then George's." he smiled. He hadn't expected her to tell him. "Also your ears are way bigger." He scowled.

"Now you're just trying to poke fun at me." she tugged on his ear.

"Just a bit." He smiled. "Want to join us at our table we're getting bread." She said.

"I'm waiting for George." He said.

"He'll see you when he walks in come on." She said as the bread was set down in front of her.

"Uhm alright." He said with a smile. He grabbed the platter for her.

"Thanks."

"Any time."

-O-

They stayed at Rosemertas until late in the afternoon. Joking with the twins, laughing along with Harry and Ron. At the end of the night Hermione looked to her watch.

"Oh guys curfew is soon… We should probably get going."

"True wouldn't want to get another detention." George said.

"You got detention?" she asked.

"What for this time?" Ron asked.

"Moody caught us trying to knick the cup."

"I told you guys to give that up." Hermione scolded

"We know." They drawled in unison. They headed out of the bar and stopped. Hermione smiled seeing Ginny and Neville standing under a shops canopy kissing.

"Awe…" Hermione said with a smile.

"Is that Ginny?" Ron asked his face going red.

"Kissing…" Fred began.

"Neville…." George added.

"Longbottom!" the weasleys shouted making both teens jump. Neville stared in horror.

"You chicken liver git!" Ron shouted running at him along with Fred and George. Neville took off screaming.

"We'll mess you up good!" Fred bellowed.

"Don't you run away from us coward!" George yelled.

"Guys leave him alone!" Ginny pleaded.

"Oh just let them do their thing." Harry said clapping her on the back. His hands then went into his pockets as he rocked back on his heels in thought. "In fact I think I'll join them!" he rushed off after the group of boys to help emotionally torture Neville. He wasn't sure why but he didn't like seeing him kiss Ginny.

"Their brothers let them do brothers do… If I had a small sister I would do same thing." Viktor said.

"Still their going to hurt him I gotta stop this." Ginny said as she rushed of. Hermione smiled.

"Boys…" she muttered.

"Shall we head back to the castle?"

"Yeah I think so." He took a small box from his coat and opened it. He reached in and pulled out his broom.

"That's a fine expansion charm Viktor…"

"Thank you luff I worked long and hard on it." they got onto the broom and Viktor flew off. Hermione leaned back into his chest as he took his time flying to the castle. When he got to her window she climbed in and turned.

"you're not coming in?" she asked.

"I am excited to go to the cabin and see if word has come in over Mina broom."

"Oh of course well I love you… See you tomorrow?"

"Dah." He said nodding. He kissed her on the cheek. "Love you mina." She smiled as she watched him fly off. She closed the window and turned into the room. She walked over to her closet and changed into some pajamas the second her other clothes hit the floor they disappeared to be washed.

"Those house elves are always working." She muttered to herself before walking to her bed where a package was waiting. She un wrapped it finding her first edition of water ship down. "Time to join the others." She walked through her lines of clothes into her secret area. She set it in a case along with all her first editions. The case would protect it from further aging. She smiled as she looked at the bracelet Viktor had given her for Christmas resting by her other scholar collectables. She had hoped he would stay so they could have a repeat of last night. She after all had been study for weeks on how to properly please a man when it came to intimacy and she was nervous but excited to see if studying the male form would pay off. She felt her hands buzz and looked down to see they were glowing she turned to look at the broom that hung in the air it too was illuminated.

"You need some work I see… Alright then." She threw her hair up into a pony tail and got her tools out. "Bout time been waiting for you to tell me when you were ready for more work."


	38. Seeing Red

Hermione ran her hands over the broom. Every time she felt a raised splinter she ran her sand stone over it to smooth it out. The broom would always shake in response to the sanding.

"I'm trying to be gentle but you keep moving about so." She said. "We're almost done."

"Hermione!" she jumped as did the broom. It nearly fell to the ground but she reached out and caught it just in time.

"Viktor?" she asked.

"Where are you!?"

"Uh one second!" she quickly levitated the broom up in the air before rushing past her clothes line that hid the secret room. "Uhm hi." She said coming out.

"What were you doing in there?" he asked his fire bolt leaning against the wall while he had another broom in hand.

"Uhm… Organizing… What's wrong you look distressed?" she asked.

"Mina they ruined Mina!" he held out the broom for her to see. "They cracked it!"

"What?!" Viktor jumped at her sudden yell. "You've got to be joking me!" she took the broom in her hands. "What the hell did they do to her?" she asked him.

"Normal test but she cracked."

"That's bloody impossible,_ someone_ cracked her I can tell!" she looked down at the broom that glowed in her hands and shook. "She's in so much pain…" she ran her hands over the wood. "It's alright I can fix you..." She said softly looking down at the broom.

"How can you fix her?" Hermione slowly looked up to Viktor.

"I… Can't…"

"What are you keeping from me luff?" She sighed heavily as she looked off. "Luff? Start talking."

"I told you how I learned how to widdle a broom in case Harry ever needed one."

"Yes but doubt you can make it fly."

"I made this one fly alright." She said snapping at his lack of confidence in her. He stared at the glowing broom in her glowing hands.

"You made this broom?" he asked in complete wonder.

"Yes…" she admitted softly. "I have to show you something and you have to not interrupt while I explain okay?" he nodded. "Follow me…" she walked into her closet and pushed aside all the clothes. He stared at another room that had been hidden from view. They walked in and he stopped seeing a few un finished brooms hanging on the wall and then one glowing as it hung in the air. She placed the Mina model broom on the work bench knowing it was too weak to fly on its own. She slowly turned to Viktor.

"Luff…"

"No interruptions remember?" he slowly nodded. "I don't know how to start… Okay… So I've been making brooms long before I met you… I want to make that clear." She started while He nodded. "At first I learned in case Harry needed me to know it but then… Then I kinda fell in love with it…" she ran her hands over the one levitating. "I've never felt so peaceful then when I'm crafting a broom so it turned into a hobby… The Mina the one I made for you was the first one I ever made for speed. And I cared for her so much that I didn't want to give her to just any one and when we got together I could see no other flier more worthy of her but you. You could handle the speeds she was capable of like no one else…" he nodded. "I never wanted you to use her for Quidditch I never wanted her to be put under the pressure of those tests… Please know I did not give you the broom as a way to make myself famous or my brooms famous I gave her to you because you were the only one who could link to her... You were the only one that could make her happy…" he could see distress building in her eyes. "Please don't think I used you because I never-."

"I know you weren't using me luff." He said understanding. "I can see you care for her deeply…" he walked over to the broom. "And I understand now why you wouldn't tell me you made it and instead told me the craftsman wanted to stay a secret… You were really scared I would think you were using me."

"Also scared you wouldn't believe I could make brooms not being able to fly them of course…"

"To be honest I had a feeling you made her… The way she flies her feel… She reminds me much of you…" he ran his hand over the cracked wood. "I'm so sorry they did this too her…" he said turning. "If I had known-."

"It's okay I think I can mend her… She won't fly the same though… You won't be able to use her in games and I hope you won't… I don't want her in combat… I just want her to fly." He could see her eyes how much she cared for the brooms she made.

"You really luff to make brooms…"

"I do…" she said with a small smile. "They kind of… Communicate to me…"

"Have you thought of doing it as a job?"

"Never… I make them because I enjoy it… if I made it a job I'm afraid I wouldn't love it as much…"

"Well you can make me all the brooms you like." he said kissing her cheek. She smiled at him.

"I should get to work on Mina…" a loud buzz sounded from the broom still levitating."I know you need work too." She said walking over to the broom hanging in the air. "But Mina needs it more… Besides we've done enough you don't want to go into shock." Viktor smiled. She really did communicate to the broom and they communicated back. He had heard of this gift and it was rare. He had been looking for a broom maker who had "the connection" but had been un successful. He smiled realizing that he had been dating one this whole time.

"Hermione… When you're done with Mina would you mind looking over fire bolt he has been wobbling."

"Bring him in now you'll have to fly with it until I fix mina." He nodded and walked out of the secret room grabbed his broom and brought it back. Hermione took it in her hands.

"Oooh he knows I'm not its maker…" she said feeling her hands burn. She hung it in the air. "Let's see what's going on with you…" she put her finger tips on the wood and moved slowly. "I feel no splintering…" she said her eyes closed. "Come on tell me what's wrong… You can trust me…" the broom gave a shake. "I see…" she looked to Viktor. "Did you recently crash?"

"On boat we were messing around a friend knocked me off broom it flew out of my grasp it seemed to land gently enough."

"Gently enough to snap some of the bristles in two." She said looking over the tail. One fell off into her hand she looked it over. "You're lucky I have this type in my stocks… I can have this fixed in a few hours… He won't let me work on him though unless you're nearby you'll have to stay here tonight. You won't be able to fly him until tomorrow morning."

"I understand…" she looked to him. "Should I leave?" she nodded.

"No I just need you to be very quiet." He nodded and sat down on a stool. She walked over to a large cabinet full of different magical items. She pulled out a wooden box which held bristles inside. Viktor watched her work carefully over his broom for three hours. She talked to the broom petted the broom and made sure it was comfortable. She had the smallest smile on her as she did all this. He could really see she found joy in this work and he wished that some day she would pursue it as a career. He had a feeling this was her true calling.

_Funny how a mind like Hermione's with all it could do from being a mistress of magic to a dark wizard catcher and yet considering all this she finds her joy in broom work… funny how things work out._ He couldn't help but see the sensual side of broom work. She would move her hands slowly across the wood her body bending over the broom to examine it more. He smiled seeing the shorts she was wearing ride up further on her thigh as she did so. He looked away. _I shouldn't be looking at her butt when she is helping me out so… bad Viktor. _He scolded himself. He wasn't the type of man to ogle and stare. But his Hermione did things to him. He couldn't help but appreciate her body and her beauty and as they got closer and closer and more intimate he was finding it harder to chase away his hormonal thoughts.

"Okay… He's all done…" she looked up. "You should get some sleep while I work over Mina."

"I would like to stay up if I can? To watch…"

"Mina doesn't want you too… She's angry." The broom on the table shook as if to agree. "She blames you for sending her to the men who cracked her.

"Can you tell mina-."

"You can tell her yourself she listens to you just as she listens to me." Viktor nodded. Hermione couldn't help be a little irritated she had worked days and nights for months on the broom only to have some brute men from the Quidditch league break her like she was some twig.

"I am sorry Mina…" he said to the broom. "I did not know they would do this too you I was just so eager to show you off… I got head of self… Can you forgive me?" he looked to Hermione. "Do you think she forgives me?" Hermione walked over and set her hand on the broom. "She's just sad…" She had a soft expression as she looked down at the broom. "She's afraid she won't be able to fly again… I promise you will Mina… I won't shelf you like the others you're not so far gone…" she picked the broom up and set it out in the air it levitated on its own. "You go on to bed Viktor I'll work over her and join you in a bit."

"Alright I'm sorry Hermione for what happened to Mina…" she only nodded as he kissed her cheek and headed into her bedroom. He took off his cloak and shirt and kicked off his shoes before sliding into the bed. He went to shut off the light but stopped as he spotted a book sitting on her bed side table. He picked it up in hands and flipped it open.

"Over coming your fear of flight…" he read. He looked up he could see Hermione working over mina in the once secret room.

_She wants to learn to fly on her own… Maybe I should teach her to fly… But would she take instructions from me? I'm sure Harry has offered tons of times she must have declined him… would she decline me?_ He flipped off the light and laid back. He wouldn't be able to sleep not without her right by his side. So instead he waited, he waited hours until he heard the door of the closet close and Hermione sneak across the floor to the bed.

"Come luff…" he said pulling her close to his body.

"You're awake…"

"Now I will sleep…" she smiled as she rested her head on his chest.

"Good night Viktor…"

"Good night Hermione…"

-o-

The next morning when Hermione woke up it was to find a note beside her head on the empty pillow by hers. She picked it up and opened it. she smiled at the elegant hand writing of Viktor.

_Dearest Hermione, _

_I had to leave early to get back to cabin and arrange a few things. Please meet me at pumpkin patch at 12 I have small request to make of you. _

_Love Viktor_

Hermione looked to her watch to see it was eleven she had slept in quite a long time. She smiled as she got out of bed and quickly got ready. Before she left she checked on the broom Mina. She smiled her hands moving across a now sealed crack.

"Yes you will fly again… Maybe even faster… Now I'm going to go visit with the mean man that sent you to those brutes… Don't worry." She leaned to the broom. "I will scold him." the broom glowed almost in laughter at her words. "Rest Mina I will see you tonight…" with that she left making sure to lock her closet. When she got to the pumpkin patch she smiled seeing Viktor with a broom.

"Ready love?" he asked.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Secret place." He said with a smile.

"How's the firebolt flying?"

"Like dream thank you much for fixing him." Hermione smiled as she climbed onto the broom. "My broom is a boy right?" he whispered to her.

"Completely…"

"Good." He said with a smile. She got into her usual spot of sitting on his lap as he flew off into air. She thought they might be going to the cabin but the passed it so when he landed on one of secluded islands of the Hogwarts property she smiled. They were going somewhere new and she was excited to see what was in store. They landed and Viktor smiled as he got off then helping Hermione as well.

"So what are we doing?" she asked looking out at the empty clearing. She turned to see Viktor with another broom in hand. She stared at it. It was a standard practice broom made of cheap materials. "What's that for?"

"Hermione I wish to teach how to fly."

"No." she said instantly. He blinked.

"No?" he asked.

"No." she said her arms crossing over her chest.

"So yes?"

"So no!"

"But you want to learn I saw the book on your table." He said. "How to overcome your fear of flight." She scowled.

"You shouldn't look at my books Viktor." She said somewhat embarrassed.

"Hermione you should know how to fly brooms if you make brooms. Just makes sense."

"They don't listen to me when I try to fly… They listen to me when I'm fixing or making them."

"It's because you are scared when getting on broom you have to learn to trust them."

"There's no way in hell I'm trusting that thing…" she said pointing at it.

"It's only other broom I could get hands on." She took out her wand.

"You really want to teach me?" she asked.

"Yes." He said with a smile.

"Fine… Accio Gwen." She put down her wand. "It won't take long for her to come." She was right three minutes later the broom came flying into view. It flew to Hermione and moved around her before lying down on the ground.

"Good she must know we are practicing… First off we call the broom to our hands like so." He laid his fire bolt down. "up." the broom zoomed to his hand.

"up." the broom wouldn't so much move for her. Viktor stared. He could tell this broom was of her creation and still it would not come to her when she called.

"You are scared even now." He said.

"Well I know what I'm going to have to do." She said.

"Maybe we should start with what caused your fear of heights and flying."

"Nothing I just like my feet on the ground is all…"

"What if Harry needs you to fly…" Viktor said. Hermione sighed and put her hand out.

"Up." the broom slowly raised up into her hand.

"If it helps we won't fly today… We're only going to build trust between broom and rider." She nodded. He was speaking in Bulgarian. She understood why it was most likely easier for him to explain flying in his own language. They worked for hours on calling the broom. Hermione was glad for Viktor he was patient with her and kind. Harry always tended to get frustrated and handed her off to Ron who just got frustrated faster.

"Up." the broom shot to her hand so fast Viktor had barely seen it.

"Yes! There you go!" he rushed forward and picked her up in his arms spinning her around. "You did it love! I'm so proud!" he kissed her on the cheek before setting it down. She smiled up at him. "Now we are done for day."

"But I want to keep going." She said.

"I know you do luff but baby steps… Yes?" she nodded. "Now let us celebrate with on ground Quidditch time to teach you game I so very much luff!" he clapped his hands and their brooms flew away to rest against a tree.

"On ground Quidditch?" she asked.

"Yes I did this when boy with my father. We use same things only without broom it is to learn game."

"I know how to play."

"But you haf never actually done it." he said dragging a large chest out from behind a tree. For the next hour Viktor went into a great detail about each piece of the Quidditch game and Hermione listened with wide open ears. Normally she didn't care to talk of the game but she couldn't help but be interested when Viktor started in on the history of Bludgers and how the quaffle got its shape. She of course had already known this but hearing her boyfriend teach was better than any book she had read on the subject.

"So are you ready to play?" he asked.

"Yes… But uhm it's only us what are we going to do?"

"We will play with just quaffle and snitch."

"But you'll catch the snitch right away."

"Dah this I know so to be fair I have to catch it six times while you only have to catch it once."

"Okay sounds fair." He smiled. As he released the snitch it began flying around the air. Viktor then tossed the Quaffle towards her she caught it easily.

"Ready?" she asked.

"When you are." She threw the Quaffle in the air Viktor jumped and caught it with a laugh when he landed he looked to see a snitch held between Hermione's two fingers.

"I win." She said. Viktor stared.

"You are more skilled then you let on luff." He said with a smile.

"Maybe." She said batting her eye lashes.

"Again?" he asked.

"Sure." She let the snitch go. Viktor jumped into the air and caught it.

"That's one." He said.

"Where's your side so I can score?" Hermione asked holding the Quaffle in hand.

"Right behind me luff."

"Oh good." She stepped back and hurled the quaffle it flew a good fifty feet hit a tree and fell to the ground right where it needed to be. "Was that Ten?" she asked. He stared at her.

"If you learn to fly you would make great chaser!" he said watching her run to grab the Quaffle again.

"Enough talk let's play!" he laughed as she threw the Quaffle in the air. He went to grab it while she ran to catch the snitch. The Quaffle zoomed right past her head and hit her goal area.

"That's ten!" he said.

"Oh it's on." She said her competitive streak coming out.

-o-

Three hours past Viktor had caught the snitch five times. One more time and he would win. Hermione was just another ten points away to winning by mere score alone. It was down to the wire and both felt the pressure. Viktor had to admit his girlfriend was giving him a run for his money. He couldn't wait till she could fly so he could see what she could really do with a Quidditch game. She had fast reflexes and was quick when it came to figuring out strategy she had only made the Quaffle into her goal once the rest of the time he had to rely on the snitch knowing she would just block his throw every time. They stood there the quaffle in between them the snitch flying right above it.

It was a standoff. He could see the wheels turning in her head. He wondered if she would go for the quaffle or for the snitch. He was a little worried. He very much wanted to win to show his Hermione what skill he had, but he also knew that the competitive streak in her would make her want the win equally so. He knew he couldn't give it to her, she would know right away, so in truth this was a real match.

"Ready when you are luff!" he called.

"Just waiting!" she called back.

"For what?" he asked scratching his eyebrow. She burst into a run so fast he didn't have time to register it. She was more than half way to the Quaffle when he began his run. Hermione watched the snitch fly towards Viktor. She smiled as she rushed right past the Quaffle jumped into Viktors arms reached up and grasped onto the snitch. She laughed as Viktor stumbled back looking up in disbelief. She held the snitch for him to see.

"I win." She said. He blinked staring at the snitch and then looking to her cheeky smile.

"You normally are not allowed to jump on other players luff." He said with a small laugh.

"But you are not a player you are my boyfriend there for I am allowed to jump on you." She said letting go of the snitch and wrapping her arms around his neck. She leant down and kissed him softly her legs moving around his torso. He smiled against her mouth as they fell backwards. Hermione laughed as they crashed into the ground. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Dah I'm good." He said he rolled so she was on the bottom and he was top. They heard a loud pop and looked up to see a photographer. "Hey!" Viktor barked jumping to his feet and running after him. Hermione sat up running as well.

_I don't want his parents seeing a picture of us like that in the profit! I don't want any one seeing a picture like that of us! _She thought her wand drawn.

"Stupefy!" the photographer stumbled forward his camera dropping to the ground and shattering.

"No!" he shouted seeing his motion negatives lying exposed to the light. "I could have retired with a picture like that!" he shouted getting to his feet and drawing his wand. Viktor flicked his causing the photographer to lose grip. His wand flew from his hand and landed on the ground. Viktor grabbed the man by the collar.

"You dare raise your vwand to her?" he asked slamming him against ground. "You dare invade our privacy!"

"I was just under orders of Rita Skeeter come on man I'm just trying to make a living!"

"Off my relationship!" he shouted.

"Viktor let him go…" Hermione said pulling him off him. "Sir I'm sorry I broke your camera I did not mean to… How much to replace it?" she asked while Viktor stared in disbelief.

"More then you can afford?" he said sitting up.

"Please just give me a number I'd like to reimburse …" Hermione did feel bad she knew the profit did not hand out cameras but they were owned by the photographers themselves. She had just ruined this man's livelihood.

"Do not offer this man payment Hermione!" Viktor said still angry about the photographer interrupting their time together.

"It's how he makes a living he can't help that." She said. "Sir how much?"

"200."

"Oh I have that on me." she reached into her bag. "Plus fifty for your film." She handed the small sack of galleons to him.

"Uhm… Thank you… But this means nothing now." He said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Well if I don't bring back a picture of you and Viktor and I had tons… Good game between you two by the way… Any who if I don't bring any back then I get fired…" Hermione slowly stood as did the photographer. She took Viktors hand and led him away.

"Viktor I feel bad…" she said. "Maybe we could pose for some photos..."

"Are you insane?" He asked still angry about the intrusion by the photographer.

"Viktor everyone knows about us anyways… Besides what if he has a family…" Viktor looked to the sullen photographer before looking to Hermione. He could see the remorse in her eyes over the broken camera and ruined film. He sighed and looked to the photographer once more.

"You what is name?" Viktor asked.

"Me… Grezter sir Charles Gretzer."

"You may take photos of us…" Hermione smiled glad Viktor was going along with it.

"That's good and well but I don't have camera to do it with…"

"How many days do you have to turn in photos?" Hermione asked.

"Tomorrow morning." He said.

"How quick can you get camera?" Viktor asked.

"This afternoon."

"Hermione and I will be on date tonight… We'll be at the smaller lake on Hogwarts grounds tell us you're there and we will allow photos but ven we say it's time to leave its time to leave."

"Right… Very good thank you two so much!" he said waving and running off. Hermione smiled at Viktor.

"That was good of you…" she said.

"You too… I would be glad for us to pose for pictures I just wish they would ask."

"I know… I feel bad about the camera."

"You paid for new one… I should have offered then to make you take it out of pocket." He said.

"I'm the one who stunned him." she said.

"But I'm the reason he was here in first place."

"I was the one that gave him a reason to take photos though."

"but i-."

"Let's agree to blame each other."

"Dah this sounds good." He said with a smile.

"Well we've learned important lesson no extreme PDA even when we think we're alone outside."

"Very true…" he said.

-o-

That night they had spent by the lake skating a favorite date of Hermione's, and an enjoyable time for Viktor. He loved the way she was carefree on the ice and playful in her flirting with him. An hour into the photographer showed took some photos only two of them kissing and it was on the cheek, then he took his leave. The next morning she came down into the great hall to be immediately greeted by Viktor.

"You were right helping that photographer… Look." He handed her the prophet the front page was of her and Viktor smiling together as he kissed her cheek his arms completely engulfed around her.

_**LOVE AT HOGWARTS**_

_After a foul spat with a photographer Hermione Granger and Bulgarian seeker Viktor Krum pose for pictures. The photographer tells his story. _

"_Well I was hiding in the tree line snapping photos when Krum spotted me. He became angry rightfully so, and got up to chase me. Miss Granger did the same. I'm not sure who but one of them stunned me and I fell on my camera. Miss Granger offered to pay for it and did, than upon hearing how this could affect my job she convinced Mr. Krum to let me take pictures of them. so that night I got a personal photography session with the couple. _

_They are two of the nicest people I have met especially Miss Granger. I can see what Krum found interesting in Miss Granger. She is intelligent highly Respectful and a joy to be around. As for the rumors that this relationship is fake or a publicity stunt I can say it most definitely is not I have never seen two people who care more for each other I hope to take pictures of them on their wedding day which I would venture to say might not be that far away. They already act as though they are married." _

"Nice picture of us… I wish we could get actual prints."

"We haf them Charles sent all of them to me plus the un used negatives." He said with a smile.

"Nice man… Maybe someday if we are married we could use him." he smiled at her mentioning marriage. They had still yet to talk about their future but the fact she was considering it did make him feel better.

"Viktor." They turned to see Karkaroff. "We have preparations for next task."

"I haf to go luff." He kissed her on the cheek before heading out.

"Hey Mione." Ginny said walking to her. "Breakfast?"

"Sounds lovely."

"Nice picture of you in the prophet." She commented.

"Oh thanks." They sat down.

"Is it true you paid for his camera?" Ron asked.

"Yes I felt bad I was the one who stunned him so he fell on it and it broke all my fault I had to pay for it."

"So is it true are their wedding bells in your future?" Harry asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Please I'm still in school." She said. "But some day maybe." Ron blinked.

"You would consider marrying him?"

"Yeah…" she smiled. "I guess I would he's very kind to me after all."

"I bet your children would be amazing athletes." Ginny mused.

"Yeah with Hermione's brain and his Quidditch skill you could create a top athlete." Harry said.

"Krum already is a top athlete." Ron said picking at his eggs.

"Aren't you hungry Ron?" Hermione asked.

"No… Eggs are cold…" he muttered.

"Really mine are really hot." Ginny said.

"Owe!" Harry jumped. "Ron you kicked me."

"Missed me my dear brother." Ginny said in a sing song voice as she left the table.

"Hey guys I'll meet you at class alright I have to turn a book into the library…"

"Hermione you haven't touched your food." Harry said. "Take a muffin." He handed it to her.

"Thanks." She headed off taking a bite of the pumpkin spiced pastry. The day was long her classes more than tiring. They covered things she had been studying since her first year and did little to improve her mood. Even transfiguration was boring and it was her favorite class. Hermione walked into her room her shoulder pack slipping off and hitting the floor. She was exhausted but she still had the broom mina to work on.

Viktor flew to her window. He hadn't gotten a chance to meet up with her at the library so he had assumed she had gone to her room to work on the broom. He went to tap on the window but stopped seeing Hermione taking off her shirt. He turned and flew to the side of the window instantly. He didn't want her to think he was peeping in on her. After five minutes he glanced into the window to see she was fully dressed. He knocked on the window and she turned with a smile. She walked over and opened it.

"It's always open for you you just fly in okay?" she asked as she stepped aside so he could do just that.

"How is Mina the broom not you… Not that I don't care how you are." he said and she smiled.

"She's doing great… The crack is sealing just fine the way I see it in a week she'll be as right as rain she might even fly better than she did before."

"Good this is good." He said with a smile.

"So how did preparations for the task go?"

"It went fine we went over strategy… And practiced in a mini maze I navigated it quite well I think."

"That's good… Harry's been using the library to practice."

"It is somewhat like maze." He said. "I should haf thought of it."

"Harry is just inventive I think." She said. "So I haven't asked in a while how are your grades?" Viktor scratched the back of his head.

"They are good. Suffering bit I am now fifth in class Jamous is first."

"How is studying for your OWLS coming?"

"I am prepared with study guides." He said.

"When do you take them?"

"Soon…"

"Do you want me to help you study?" she asked.

"Not sure you can I wrote all my study guides in Bulgarian… But I could ask you questions that I do not understand we could get together tomorrow night in the library."

"Okay." She said with a smile. They heard a ringing. Hermione was up off the bed in a second. She ran into her work room just as a huge bang sounded. Hermione flew back hitting one of her walls.

"Mina!" Viktor rushed to her side.

"Owe…" she whispered her hand moving to the back of her head.

"What happened?" he asked.

"No no…" Hermione got to her feet.

"Slowly luff slowly." Despite his words she ran into the work room.

"No. No. No!" she yelled. Viktor came running in. she dropped to her knees picking up a broom broken in half. Mina still hung in the air perfectly fine.

"Can you fix it luff?" he asked sitting beside her.

"No… He's gone…" he could see the immense sadness on her face. She slowly stood and carried the broom over to one of many shelves hanging on the all. She rested it there. Viktor looked at the tons of what he had thought were un finished brooms now he saw some were twisted while others were broken in two.

"What happened?" he asked.

"The core was too strong for the wood… It burst from the inside… I should have known better then to put three cores in but I wanted it to go really fast and he's been fine for six months… So stupid of me…" she said sitting back against the wall under the shelves."

"Are you sure he's gone."

"Yes… Or he just hates me now and doesn't want to communicate." She ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm no good at this… Out of ten brooms one makes it… and it can't even hold up against the Quidditch trials…"

"Hermione I checked with them it turns out one of the witches flying it crashed, that's what cracked it…"

"So it wasn't my craftsmanship?"

"No." he said with a smile. "I do hope you won't give up… Your brooms are like nothing I haf ever flown."

"I won't I love it too much. I'm just sad over the broom is all."

"You took quite a hit to that wall are _you_ okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, taken worse." He nodded, indeed she had. He had yet to forget the troll incident their day back from winter break. He helped her onto her feet. They walked out of the closet and Hermione closed the door locking it. Viktor took off his cloak.

"May I stay here tonight?" he asked.

"Yes of course." She said. She watched him slowly un button his shirt a blush creeping into her cheeks. Before she would look away from his body now she quite enjoyed it. He was well built, the physique that ever athlete would want to achieve. Viktor smiled as he looked to her she instantly adverted her eyes. She liked to gaze at him just not when he was watching her do it. Viktor kicked off his shoes he was about to ask her to come to him when his eyes came to something on her bed side table. He picked up.

"Oh no no!" she rushed forward to grab it but Viktor held it over her head with Quidditch fast reflexes.

_Please your matt… _he thought reading the title. _Am I reading that right… maybe my English is off… pleasing… your… matt… matt… _

"Viktor give it back!"

_Matt… matt… mate! Pleasing your mate! _Viktor smiled very proud of himself for reading the English word then he stopped his arm dropping. Hermione grabbed the book and held it to her chest her cheeks beat red.

_I could die… I'm so uncomfortable please tell me he couldn't read it… That blank expression says he does… What's he going to say? _

"Is that for class luff?"

"No…"

_Why did I say no! blimney Hermione you could have lied! _

Viktor smiled at her red cheeks. She was really embarrassed why he wasn't sure.

"It's fine." He said.

"No its not!" she said turning instantly. "God this is just like me Hermione Granger turns to her books."

"Who else would you turn to?" she slowly turned to see Viktor sitting on her bed unbuckling his boots. "Your only girlfriend is younger then you there for you haf no one to talk to on this subject. I understand." He nodded at her with a smile.

"You don't think it's… Strange that I went to a book?"

"Why would I? I am happy you did. I am very glad you wish to… please me." he smiled again. He really was.

"You are…" he tilted his head at her blank expression.

"Of course I am…" he said with a small laugh. Hermione looked away. He had just laughed at her, what was she supposed to take from that? Viktor stood realizing his mistake. "I was not laughing at you luff." He said walking to her. She put the book down.

"This isn't easy for me."

"I know." He said tilting her chin up for her to look at him. "You don't haf to do anything you don't want to do… I told you I'd wait."

"For sex."

"For anything." He said urgently. "I luff you and will not push you to do anything you don't wish to do…"

"I want… To… Though" she closed her eyes highly embarrassed. There were things she could very easily explain to herself but sex was not one of them she hadn't done enough research. She looked to him. "I want to…" she said simply.

"That's fine." He said with a smile.

"I'm just nervous."

"That's understandable." She smiled.

"You are a very sweet man."

"You are a very sweet English flower."

_One I hope to pluck… _Viktor stopped. _What kind of thought is that? I should not think of my Hermione is such way… That was vile… I would apologize to her if I had said it out loud. _He shook his head.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing luff… Nothing I am just… Tired…" Hermione smiled.

"Then let me help you relax…" she said getting her nerve as she ran her hands down his muscular chest.

"I do like sound of this." He said with a chuckle as she laughed softly. He felt a blush creep into his cheeks. He felt nervous as she took his hand.

"Come with me…" she led him over to the bed. He took her in his arms instantly. He wanted to make sure she was relaxed before she did whatever she was going to do. He wanted her to feel at ease. He laid her down into the bed waving his wand as he did to dim the lights.

"Viktor I'm supposed to be helping you relax." She said.

"I want to make you comfortable first…" he said kissing her neck. She let her eyes flutter closed. She didn't mind it. She was very nervous and slowly his embrace was chasing it away. She could tell her first time pleasing a man would be on with intimacy instead of just fumbling.

_I hope I don't fumble… Maybe I'm not… No I'm ready if he was ready I'm ready… Am I ready or do I just think I am… No I am… I-_

"Luff…" he said pulling away. "Your mind is farther away than my homeland… You don't haf-."

"I want to… Now keep kissing me…" he smiled as his mouth moved over hers. The passion was building between them as the moon rose further in the sky. He was about to move his hands to the hem of her shirt when she took it off for him. Before he could do anything she moved her hands against his shoulder turning him onto his back.

_No tip toeing girl… Time for courage… Just dive in… Just dive in you have no clue what you're doing other then what you've read in books… But it is time to learn. _She slowly began kissing his jaw line and down his neck her hands rested firmly on his muscular chest which rippled under her touch. Viktor closed his eyes his head moving back. She had the lightest touch one that exhilarated and calmed him all at the same time. As her mouth moved lower and lower he felt himself grow more excited. His eyes snapped open when he felt her tongue moved between his skin and pant line.

"luff…" she moved back to him her mouth moving against his.

"I want to…" she whispered against his lips. He slowly nodded her words had excited him more than any kiss could. Hermione took a breath as she kissed her way down his abs. Her hands went to his belt buckle. She stared at it for a moment. She had faced many things in her life. From death eaters to were wolves and dementors alike, still this metal belt buckle made her hands shake more than any of those other obstacles had. Before she could continue Viktor sat up and grabbed her hands holding them with in his.

"No good." He said shaking his head.

"What?" she asked blinking.

_Is he really stopping me? but… I'm trying so hard… I never thought I'd fail at this… _

"You're too nervous."

"It's my first time doing anything like this…" she admitted quietly. "Of course I'm… Nervous…" she stopped looking to him. Viktor stared, something had just clicked in her mind he could see it in her eyes.

"What is it luff?"

"You've been intimate with another woman…" her voice was even and without fluctuation. He didn't know what to say or how to react. He couldn't tell what she was feeling as she stared at him without expression.

"I… I Have…" he admitted. Hermione stood her hands escaping his. She turned away. She felt hurt, and completely incompetent. He was experienced she was not. Any insecurities she had before about physical intimacy with Viktor had just been brought to a whole new level. She went to her closet.

"Luff?" he asked seeing her un lock it.

"I uhm I just remembered I have to do something." She said turning to him with a smile as she closed the door. She threw on some jeans and a maroon hooded sweater and came back out throwing her hair into a pony tail. "I completely forgot I was to meet Harry in the library for maze preparations …" She kissed him on the cheek. "Feel free to stay here."

"Luff wait are you-." He stopped when Hermione walked out the door. He stared at it not sure what had just happened. "This is no good… This I think is bad…"

-o-

Hermione walked through the hallways her arms wrapped around herself from the cold. She needed a jacket but there was no way she was going back to her dorm before morning. She was so embarrassed, not about Viktor stopping her. He was just being his usual sweet self in worrying about her more than his own pleasure. She was embarrassed about how she had just run out over him being with another woman. She wasn't mad; he was an international Quidditch star of course he had been with another woman. But the knowledge raised questions. Had he had sex with this woman? Or had it all just been foreplay.

The realization that he had been with someone else before came with her knowledge that her first attempt at extreme foreplay with him had made her so nervous her hands had shook. She then thought of the time he had been intimate with her, his hands had not been shaking he had been as cool as a cucumber. He had been confident. She stopped.

_How many women has he been with to make him that confidant?_

She kept walking not really sure she wanted to know. She rubbed her arms the cold beginning to sink into her bones. She was going to the library. She had felt bad over lying to Viktor. Harry was not after all waiting for her. But she had been so unsure of herself in that moment and so un confidant she had felt the need to escape his gaze. She got to the door and stopped it was closed. She reached for the key and stopped again. She hadn't been able to grab it on her way out. She shook her head. There were other places she could pass her time. She went to turn away.

"Miss Granger?" she turned seeing McGonagall.

"Oh professor."

"My goodness girl what are you doing out at this hour?"

"Studying I'm afraid but the library is closed."

"Where is your key?" she asked walking to her.

"I left it in my room in a safe place… I'll go back for it and return…"

"No need no need I'll let you in. the doors lock on their own now on the way out anyways…" she un did the lock.

"Thank you very much…"

"Of course anything for a young scholar such as yourself… You know you remind me much of myself when I was your age." Hermione smiled.

"That is quite a compliment coming from you thank you professor."

"Yes well I hope to see you bright and early with another one of your great papers tomorrow." Hermione nodded with a smile as she watched her favorite teacher walk away. Hermione pushed open the doors and headed into the library. She needed to take her mind off of what happened so she could later process it properly. This was the only way she knew how to clear her head. Before she went to find a good read she stopped by the return bin to see the librarian had yet return some texts to their rightful place. She grabbed the books and began to walk around and do the job having nothing better to do.

The library was dark, in a way it increased the cold of the castle. Shivers constantly ran up her arms as she navigated the different aisles. When the last one was put away she smiled already feeling better. She went to turn only to be surprised by a great amount of force on the back of her head that sent her sprawling forward into a book case.

"Hello Granger…" she slowly looked up from the ground to see a large Slytherin boy with an equally large book in hand.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked her hand going to the back of her throbbing head.

"Don't remember me… I'm Crawl Malfoys friend… Beater on the Slytherin team we've been here before…" she looked at him as she slowly backed away still on the ground. He had been there the night she and Viktor were jumped. She slowly stood. "We meet again." he slammed the book across her face; Hermione fell back against the ground head aching vision blurred. She went for her wand and stopped, like her key she had forgotten her most valued and important possession. "Missing something?" Crawl asked as he hit her across the face again Hermione swung out her leg tripping him. She scrambled to her feet to run away. "Not so fast!" he jumped forward and grabbed onto her ankle pulling her back harshly. She lost her footing her chin slamming into the red oak floor. Blood filled her mouth as the older boy twirled her onto her back.

"Get off!" she shouted.

"You have a debt to settle with Malfoy and I'm gunna take it mud blood." He licked her cheek for spite and she in turn split blood on his face before kneeing him in the crouch. He yelled out as he rolled off her. She got to her feet again and ran into one of the aisles. She couldn't see the exit but she knew how to get there. As she rounded a corner she ran straight into the chest of Crawl he grabbed her harshly by the shoulders. "Where you going?" he asked before slapping her across the face. Hermione fell to the ground. She was defenseless. She knew this. She only knew a small amount of fighting skill which were fair at best. Without her wand she wasn't going to win. The realization made fear grip her heart. Crawl grasped onto her arm and yanked her to her feet before slapping her again and again.

_I'm not taking this! _She thought her eyes narrowing. She punched him across the face but it only sent pain throbbing through _her_ hand. The beater was huge. Just as big as Viktor and she would guess stronger.

"Get your damn hands off me!" she shouted punching him again and again. He only laughed before he grabbed a bunch of her hair and slammed her head into a table. She cried out as he flipped her on her back and pinned her arms down against the cold wood.

"Time to pay that debt love…"

"Get off me." he looked up in thought.

"Let me think on that… No." he said before laughing sickly and grabbing onto both of her hands with one of his. He used the other to touch her face. "You are attractive… For a mudblood… This might not be so bad."

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked.

"I told you…" he said his hands moving from her cheek to her neck to her cleavage. "I'm taking back a debt." He took a hold of the fabric of her shirt and ripped it.

"Get off!" she screamed kicking him. He laughed as he brought her off the table and slammed her onto the ground, her head snapping against the floor.

"I wanna hear you beg mudblood…" he said with a smile as he continued to rip the fabric and spread apart her legs with one of his knees. Hermione didn't know what possessed her to do it but she reached down and gripped onto his crouch with one hand. His head threw back in a silent scream.

"Why don't you beg?" she asked as she gave a harsh twist. He screamed out Hermione punched him across the face knocking him off her. She jumped to her feet and began kicking him over and over again until she made sure he stayed down. "Well this was fun, we'll have to do it again some time." She said wiping blood from her mouth as she ran for the door again. She felt a great impact slam into her back. She fell to the ground gasping. She turned onto her back to see Crawl standing over her a beaters bat in hand. She rolled onto her stomach and got to a table pulling herself to her feet.

"You thought that was funny huh grabbing onto me like that? Giving my jollies a twist?" She laughed blood shooting from her mouth before she wiped it away.

"Not until you said it like that." She said coughing.

"I was just going to have some fun with you but now, now I'm going to have fun with you and then I'm going to kill you." Hermione looked him straight in the eye her jaw set in a firm line.

"You should hurry up and do it then… The more you talk the better and stronger I feel…" he swung the bat at her she jumped out of the way. She had never fought with her fists but she was going to try. She wasn't going to give up not without a fight. He swung the bat again this time Hermione grabbed onto it. She kicked him as hard as she could over and over again until he let go and stumbled back. Hermione took a hold of the bat.

"Think you can hit me hard enough to make me back down mudblood?"

"I'm giving you one chance to leave… Just one and then I bash your brain in…" he looked at her for a long moment. She had a dangerous look in her eyes one that made him want to back down.

_If you don't do this I'll make sure they don't accept your sister remember who my father is crawl…_ he closed his eyes shaking away the memory of Dracos threats. He looked to the muggle born his reserve set in again.

"Do not do this…." She said. "You don't have to."

"You have no idea what I have to do…" she raised an eyebrow before he suddenly advanced on her. She took a step back and swung the bat missing him completely. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her high up into the air. She yelled out as her back slammed into the book case. She held onto the bat not wanting to relinquish it. She grasped onto it with both hands. He sputtered as she pushed the bat up, violently knocking him under the chin. Blood poured from his mouth as he let her go. Hermione dropped to the ground.

"You made me bite my tongue you bitch!"

"I told you to just walk away." she hit him in the stomach with the bat. "But no you couldn't leave me the hell alone!" she hit him again causing him to drop to his knees as he cried out. "Come on show me what it means to be a big bad pureblood!" she swung the bat across his face knocking him back. "Come on!" she shouted. She went to swing again but this time Crawl caught it in his massive hands. He took a hold and slammed the butt of the bat across her face knocking her to the ground. He raised the bat over his head and brought it down. Hermione curled up in a ball and screamed as it connected with her hip. Hermione tried to get to her feet but found herself hardly able to move.

"Stay down!" he shouted hitting her. "Stay the fuck down!" he hit her once more. Hermione's back arched as pain filled her side. Crawl threw the bat aside and grabbed her by her ripped shirt. He hoisted her up into the air and slammed her back down on the ground as he climbed on top of her. Hermione began to register what was happening as he hoisted her arms violently above her head. He held them pinned with one hand as his other trailed down her face to her neck and then to her cleavage that lay half exposed. With one movement he had ripped open her shirt completely.

"Get off! Get the hell off me! Let me go!" she had never screamed so loud in her life. But she didn't know what else to do as she struggled against him. Nothing she did was getting her anywhere. Any strength she had was quickly fading with her panic. But she couldn't calm down. His hands went to her belt buckle. "No! No stop it! Stop!" he smacked her across the face sick of her screaming.

"Shut it and enjoy I'm not going to hurt you… Too much."

"Stop!" Hermione closed her eyes letting the tears of terror fall. The weight of the slytherin was crushing and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Everything was happening so fast. She had never been in a more chaotic situation.

"Beg mudblood…" before she could scream for help the weight on her body was lifted and she heard Crawl cry out. She slowly opened her eyes to see Viktor slamming the boy onto the ground and continuing to punch him over and over again. Hermione slowly moved away from the scene. Her body only permitting her to back up against a book shelf. She held her shirt together with one hand as she watched the sight of Viktor and Crawl, not really being able to register what was happening. Her head ached, she placed her hand at the back of her neck and pulled back to see her fingers stained with blood.

Viktor could only see red. He had flown out of Hermione's window and down to the outer grounds to come inside. As he neared the library he had heard screaming the sound of which had twisted his insides. He knew they were from Hermione and they were the most heart wrenching blood curdling sounds he had ever heard. He had rushed in and raced towards the sound. What he had found crippled him with rage. Some man was holding down Hermione ripping off her clothes as she screamed and struggled underneath him.

"You son of a bitch!" he shouted in Bulgarian as he continued to pummel the slytherins face.

Hermione slowly laid down on her side her knees pulling to her chest from the pain. Her eyes closed more tears slipping down her cheeks and pooling on the cold ground. Her heart raced, her chest heaved, even though she knew physically the attack was over mentally it was all still going on. As her attacker began to scream she began to register what was going on around her.

"Viktor stop…" she whispered. "Viktor you're killing him. Stop… Viktor stop. Viktor stop please!" Hermione closed her eyes and covered her ears longer able to stand the sound of Viktors fists slamming into crawls bloody face.


	39. Protection

"Viktor stop!"

He froze at the sound of her screaming again. He slowly backed away at the boy whose face was little more than a ripped up bloody mess. Crawl gargled as he turned onto his stomach and like his name crawled away. He got to his feet and then ran leaving Viktor and Hermione alone. Slowly he turned and looked to Hermione who was still in the same place shaking tear tracks on her face. She was curled into a ball her hands planted against her ears. He slowly moved to her. She was bruised and bleeding her lip and eyebrow completely split. He went to touch her but her eyes shut more tightly as she turned away from him.

"I'm not going to hurt you…" he said softy. It pained him to have to say such a thing to the woman he loved so dearly. He would never do such a terrible thing and having to reassure her of that was heart breaking. "Let me help you luff…"

She nodded as she allowed him to set his hands on her shoulders and help her onto her feet. He instantly took off his cloak and wrapped it around her upper body wanting to shield her from the cold that sunk into the ripped clothing of her shirt.

"I should take you to the hospital wing."

"No…" she said shaking her head. "No…" he slowly nodded knowing it was best to not fight with her.

"Alright luff… The cabin…"

"Dobby…" she said.

"Miss?" the elf popped into sight and turned. "Miss!" he rushed to her. "Those damn dirty slytherins…" he said his eyes narrowing. He now had plans for those boys who had not only hurt Hermione once but twice now. The other house elves that Hermione had been kind too would gladly join.

"Can you take us to our cabin?" Viktor inquired.

"Yes…" dobby nodded and took their hands in his. Hermione slumped against Viktor as she felt a pull t her navel. They landed outside the cabin and Viktor immediately brought the now un conscious Hermione up into his arms to carry her in side.

"Thank you dobby." He said. Viktor carried her inside, the door magically closing behind him. He rested her on the bed and looked over her state. In the light he could really see the number that had been dealt to her by the slytherin. He rolled up his sleeves and slowly began to heal what he could. After which he went to the bathroom fetching a cloth and a bowl of warm water. He set them down by the bed before going to take her shoes off. He set them aside and then went to her belt buckle that had been left un done. he slowly re did it then moved to the hem line of Hermione shirt. It was completely ripped. He peeled it off her body and set it aside he then placed her in one of his button up shirts not wanting to move her more than he had too.

For the next hour, he dipped the cloth in the warm water and used it to clean any dirt and blood off her body. Every time he did he would find a new scratch which he would heal. He felt responsible she had left because of him. He knew she hadn't been meeting with Harry she had just been rightfully upset about him being intimate with another woman before her. He was glad he had chosen to go after her glad he could prevent whatever the Slytherin had been planning. He cleaned out the now dirty bloody water and came back to sit by her side his hand holding hers. He didn't know what to do now. She was healed and clean but still she slept, with the most troubled look upon her face.

"Mmm…" her head moved to the side.

"Mina…" he whispered bringing her hand to his lips. Hermione slowly opened her eyes and looked to Viktor. "Mina…" he said again relief evident in his voice.

"I had… A horrible dream…" she whispered her voice hoarse from the screaming. He wanted to let her believe it was a dream but he knew he couldn't keep it from her. Slowly he saw the wheels turn in her head. "What happened to me?"

"You don't remember?" he asked softly. Her eyes welled up and she shook her head.

"No… No I remember…" her voice broke as she sat up.

"Slow movements… Slow." He said. She buried her face in her hands. Viktor watched her for a long moment before he heard the smallest noise escape her. He watched her shoulders shake as the sound got louder and louder and tears began to drip from her hands.

"Mina…" he got onto the bed and brought her into his arms. "It's fine you are fine you are safe…"

"I was so weak…" she cried. "I was so weak." He didn't know what to do or say as he moved his hands to cradle the back of her head. He had never seen her so distraught. He had never seen her sob, she usually would only let a few tears fall and then be done he could tell her tears would not be subsiding for some time.

"You're not weak."

"I couldn't fight him off."

"He was strong… He was older." He said. "You didn't haf wand."

"It's no excuse… I should have protected myself better I should have done more."

"You were terrified you did what you could…" she cried harder.

"I was so scared…" he held her closer he could feel his shirt becoming wet with her tears but he didn't care. As she sobbed he thought of the ways he was going to make the young Slytherin pay. He couldn't kill him Hermione would never approve of this he knew. But that didn't mean he couldn't hurt him. He had plans for the boy plans for him and his whole family, plans that would be made easy and legal thanks to his social standing. His thoughts were brought back to Hermione as he felt her shake in his arms.

"Shh luff… You are safe… I'll protect you… No one's going to lay hand on you ever again… Let me protect you… Let me keep you safe." Slowly her shaking stopped along with her sobs. He laid back Hermione held firmly in his arms. He could see she was tired as she moved into him more.

"I don't want to feel safe… I want to feel strong again…" she whispered before falling asleep.

"You vill feel strong again luff… This I promise…"

-O-

The next day Hermione did not go to her classes. The situation had been raised by Dobby to the head master. Viktor had been angered when he had found out that the boy had been expelled. For the past night he had been planning the boys "legal" death. Though he could not exact his revenge on the one boy he could on the one who had orchestrated it. He knew for a fact Malfoy had been the person to do this. So while Hermione was still asleep he sent an owl to Jamous with instructions to give to the boys. Now he sat across from Hermione whose knees were pulled against her chest as she sipped tea. Her eyes distant her mind buzzing as she stared at her full plate of food.

"I want to forget about it." she suddenly said. "Can we just forget about it? He didn't…Didn't… rape me so there's nothing for me to be upset about." The word rape tasted vile on her tongue.

"He hurt you still."

"I am angry about that… But I just want to forget it. Last night I was weaker then I have ever been… I couldn't even hope to defend myself… It's my fault really." He stared. "I could have used my wandless magic at any time."

"You were scared… You couldn't have gotten focused enough to."

"if I couldn't protect myself against some slytherin how can I protect Ha-."

"Don't say Harry." She looked to him. "For once I'd like to focus on you instead of you focusing on Harry."

"I want to learn how to fight…" she suddenly said. "You know how to I've seen you."

"We are taught at institute." He said.

"Teach me…"

"Believe me I vill." He said. He had planned that as well the night before. "Hermione What… What happened last night?"

"You want me to talk about him attacking me?" she asked.

"I want to understand…"

"I didn't have my wand."

"I know this… I want to know what he did to you…"

"Mostly hit me…" she said sipping on her tea. He couldn't understand how she could so easily say it.

"Mostly hit you?"

"Mhm." She said buttering toast. "A few times with a bat." He continued to stare. She had said it like she was talking about home work. Like it was a natural thing. "He said he was collecting a debt for Malfoy."

_I knew that slick haired snake boy would be in on it… My instructions will be well placed._

"What were his intentions?" he asked.

"I think his intentions were quite clear Viktor…" she said quietly.

"Just wanted to make sure." He stayed silent for a long moment before taking a breath. "I cannot let this lie…" she looked to him. "I cannot let him get away with it…"

"I know…" she said.

"Both boys vill pay you know this?" she nodded.

"There is no way I can talk you out of it is there?"

"No… I do not know how the English avenge a hurt luffed one… But in Bulgaria we take personal action…"

"You don't have to Viktor."

"Yes I do…" he walked to her and took her hands. "Yes I do." He said again kissing the back of her knuckles.

"When?"

"I'm going to bide time let them stew… Let the fear take over first… Then I vill make move."

"You'll let me know when?"

"Yes." He said.

_I don't like to lie to her… But if I tell her she will only try to stop it… I'll let her know when its too late for her to intervene. _

"Thank you for caring about me enough to do this for me…" he smiled. She was starting to understand his ways and his need to protect her. "And… Thank you for saving me last night." He squeezed her hands. He knew that had been very hard for her to say.

"I did not save you, I helped you…" she moved forward and kissed him.

"You are a kind man Viktor Krum."

"You're a kind voman Hermione Granger."

-o-

Hermione and Viktor spent the rest of the day sitting on his bed flipping through a new play book his coach had sent. She would point out different things she wanted to know and he would gladly tell her. There was no more mention of the attack before. He didn't ask if she was okay knowing it wasn't something she wanted him _to_ ask. He could tell that all she wanted to do was put it far behind her.

"Hungry luff?" he asked when night rolled around.

"Yeah I am…" she said.

"Right on time I am then." Dobby said walking in a large tray in hand. "How is my misses?"

"Very well thank you for getting us back so quick."

"You look very good, Mr. Krum did a nice job healing you I see. Still I brought you some of your healing scrub for when you draw a bath tonight. Dumbledore says it will best if you stay here for a few nights. They don't want you in Hogwarts castle for a few days while they figure out who is to blame for your attack and while they put up better protection details…"

"They're alright with me staying here at nights?"

"They know you are of high caliber and nothing will happen…" Hermione smiled. She was glad her headmaster and other teachers believed her a proper young woman, but she was still a teenager they must know about hormones, or did they really think the students of Hogwarts were without.

"That's nice." She said.

"I brought your favorite meat and potatoes, and chocolate cake, extra chocolate."

"You're very sweet Dobby I expect there is a very snazzy coat in your future." She said with a smile.

"Ooh I'd like that very much miss!" He said before bowing and leaving the cabin.

"Butter beer with lime and ginger." Viktor said seeing the huge pitcher. "Want some?" he asked.

"Yes please." She held out a mug which he took and filled before handing it back to her as she sat down slowly.

"You're moving a bit slow did I not heal everything?"

"No you did, I just feel sluggish… Sore… When your hurt that badly even healing the wounds won't chase the pain away… that nice hot bath will be greatly welcomed."

"Right after dinner I'll draw it for you."

"You don't-."

"Yes I do." He said with a smile. "I'm your boyfriend its my job to take care of you when your sore." She smiled softly.

"Okay…"

"Okay then." He said setting up her plate before handing it to her. she took a bite and she smiled.

"What is it?"

"I just realized the meat in potatoes in Bulgaria are way better then here in Scotland or in England…"

"When we go back in the summer I will have the chefs make it for you all the time if you wish." She smiled.

"Did your parents say if it was alright for me to come?" she asked.

"Of course they are excited to see you as is Stony he says you two are pen pals?"

"Yes we write to each other at the end of every week. I also write to Dag and Nick when I can…" he smiled glad she was so close to his family. "Your mum I write to almost everyday. I can't wait to see her this summer."

"So you are coming?"

"Of course." She said with a smile. "Besides it will be easier for me to watch you play your Quidditch games that way." He smiled brightly.

"This makes me very happy to know you will be staying with me again." Hermione couldn't help but smile at his excited look.

"We will have to travel separately again of course."

"This is only thing I am not excited about…"

"My parents will be there when I get home but they leave a day later… So I won't be totally alone at least."

"This makes me feel much better." After the meat and potatoes they shared the chocolate cake, as Hermione was eating her last piece Viktor got up and headed to the bathroom to draw her bath. She soon joined him.

"Is this good?" he asked. Hermione smiled at the scent of lemon.

"Yes but can we add some oatmeal extract?"

"Of course." He turned the faucet on and Hermione smiled as she saw steam rise from the water.

"I'll leave it to you." He said as he left. Hermione watched him close the door to bathroom and Hermione frowned. She felt at that moment very alone, and very vulnerable. She slowly put on her bathing suit and wrapped a towel around her body before she opened the door.

"Everything alright?" he asked standing.

"Would you come in with me? I could… You know drown or something." He smiled she wanted him by his side but she was far too proud to say. "Or you know…" She shifted on her feet. "I just… Don't want to be alone." He hadn't expected her to admit it and he smiled softly as he stood up from his chair.

"Dah I will change and be right in." she smiled before heading back into the large bathroom. The tub was huge like a small pool, just as big as the prefects bathroom which she had snuck into a few times with Ginny. Hermione dipped her toe down into the hot water and smiled, it was perfect. Better then she could have ever drawn herself. Viktor walked into the bathroom his red board shorts on. He stopped seeing Hermione hanging up the towel. He had healed her the beast he could but still her body was covered in horrible bruises.

"I'd like to say I've looked worse…" she said knowing he was looking at the marks of her attack. "But I haven't…" she smiled softly at him. "Attracted?" Viktor walked over and wrapped his arms around her carefully trying not to hurt her.

"Always love… Remember… You're my warrior woman…" he lifted her up into his arms as she laughed softly. Slowly he carried her down into the water, when she went to move off his lap when he sat down he held her.

"No moving just relaxing… I could rub your shoulders."

"Actually I have a weird request… Its very relaxing for me…"

"Anything luff."

"Will you massage my hands?"

"Your hands?" he smiled. "Of course."

"You don't think it's weird?"

"Not at all. Some people like their feet rubbed you like your hands rubbed." She smiled as she relaxed against him as his big hands gently massaged her small ones. "How are you feeling?"

"Very pampered." He laughed softly, the low sound moving through her body. "I should get my butt kicked more often if I get treated like this…" she leaned her head back against his shoulder her eyes drifting close.

"You can get treated this way without getting butt kicked, just ask luff." She smiled.

"Okay every night then." He laughed.

"If you wish."

"I do very much so." She said with a smile. "I'm feeling much better."

"Good." He said his hands moving over her shoulders. After a long while both got out of the pool Hermione moving much more easier then she had since the attack earlier in the night. They dried off. Viktor moved out of the bathroom giving her privacy to change into her pajamas. She came out a minute later in one of his white button down shirts and a pair of pink pajama shorts.

"I will change now." She nodded as she watched him walk into the bathroom and close the door. Hermione stood for a long moment not at all feeling at ease. When he finally came out she smiled once more feeling as if she could breathe.

"Ready for bed?" he asked.

"Mhm." She crawled into bed taking the place of where Viktor usually slept against the wall where the bed was set against. Viktor didn't question this he knew she most likely didn't feel safe being faced out in the open. He slipped under the covers and instantly pulled her into his arms. "I know I slept for a while… But I'm still very tired."

"I put some calming herbs into the bath to make you tired."

"Good man." She laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Night Viktor."

"Night Hermione." he would only close his eyes that night, he refused to sleep. He wanted to look out for Hermione the best he could and knew he wouldn't be able to if he drifted off to dream.

-o-

"No…" Viktor opened his eyes and looked down to see Hermione stirring slightly in her sleep. He looked to the clock to see "6-45" flashing at him. "No…" he glanced at Hermione. She looked troubled. "Stop… Don't…"

"Hermione luff…" he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Viktor…" she whispered softly in her sleep. "Help me…" he held her closer

"I'm right here… You're so very safe…" slowly she settled down and a small smile was replaced by the frown she had been wearing. He kissed the top of his head but stopped hearing something out side. He slowly got out of the bed his wand held firmly in hand. He slowly walked to the front door and threw it open his wand drawn.

"Headmaster…" he slowly closed the front door behind him as he walked out onto the porch.

"How is your woman?" Karkaroff asked in Bulgarian.

"She is sleeping."

"I expected so… Is she… Hurt still?"

"No she's much better."

"I heard from one of the students you have planned a rebellion against one Draco Malfoy."

"You can't stop me."

"I wouldn't." he said. "To treat a woman like this, no matter her blood status… It is cowardly and wrong… I came to give warning, do not get caught. We don't want your chances ruined in the tournament because you bloodied up a student from the host school."

"This isn't about the tournament."

"It has everything to do with the tournament." Karkaroff let his eyes narrow in on the younger man. "Don't let her cloud your mind with vengeance. Don't let her cloud your mind period."

"Get out of here." Was all Viktor said.

"Don't forget your place." The head master gripped onto Viktors bare shoulder.

"How can I? When you constantly try to put me in it?" with that Viktor walked into the cabin and closed the door his muscles rippling in anger. He really did hate his head master.

"Viktor?" he turned seeing Hermione sitting on the side of the bed looking to him. "Who was that?"

"No one Luff… Go back to bed…" he said walking to her.

"I can't… I'm awake now…"

"Then breakfast?" he asked.

"I don't want to bother Dobby he sleeps in on Mondays."

"Do you want to leave the cabin? I have permission to take you to hogsmeade whenever or right now… We could go to that bakery you love…"

"I have class-."

"No you don't all your classes today are mixed with the Slytherins… Dumbledore let you off the hook today…"

"I'm going to class." She said as she

"The other Slytherins, Mina, they'll crucify you."

"No they won't."

"They have to know."

"No… Malfoy wouldn't want the rest of the house to learn of what he wanted Crawl to do to me…"

"And why is that?"

"Because sex with a muggle born by a pure blood even if it is rape and in spite is still seen as unclean… I'll quote the writings of Salazar slytherin…" she looked up in thought. "To defile thy body by entering that of a diseased dirty muggle born even with spite is too dip thy serpant in hot oil…" she looked to Viktor. "It's frowned upon pure bloods have been executed for having sex willingly with a muggle born, but also for raping them… You can kiss, caress, or enter their body with a different object in spite but to actually have sex with someone like me it leads to either death, public humiliation with in the extremist pureblood world, or shunning…" he looked at her.

"I think I heard Asen mention this once…" he said.

"Yes so you see none of the other Slytherins would know… So then I'm going to class. I won't be chased away Viktor."

"Then I will walk you to class."

"No I-."

"I won't let you leaf this cabin unless you say I can walk you from class to class and back here at end of day…"

"Let huh?" she asked. He stopped knowing how the threat must of have just made her feel.

"Luff… I just… I worry." She walked to him.

"What happened, happened because I did not have my wand-."

"Please… Please let me protect you…" she looked at his pained expression. "Please Hermione." he took her hands. "Please."

"… Fine…" he smiled brightly. "I have to get dressed for school." She trudged away and grabbed a stack of her school uniforms Dobby had left. The little house elf must have known she couldn't be kept away from her school work. While Hermione got dressed in the bathroom Viktor did in the bedroom. He was quick to make sure she wouldn't walk in on him naked. He was jus fastening the buttons of his uniform shirt when Hermione came out.

"All ready?"

"Yes…"

"You're bag is here as well I will gladly carry it for you." He said with a smile. It was heavier then he thought it would be as he lifted it up. "What's in here luff? Small country perhaps?" she smiled softly.

"No country but I do have sixteen rolls of parchment, all my class books, my potions kit, some quills, a few ink wells blue green and red you know if I'm feeling saucy." She smiled. "Oh and of course my lip gloss."

"Father was right, the female bag is a scary dark place." He said looking down into the abyss of stuff.


	40. A Seeker and a Beaters Bat

"Do you see that glisten around the leaves?" Neville asked Hermione who was his lab partner in herbology.

"Yes I do…" she said looking closely.

"Know what that's called?"

"Well if it were blue it would be called Gason… But this is… Opaque almost… I've never seen anything like it nor have I read about it." she looked to Neville who was smiling. "Neville do you know something I don't know?"

"Finally this day has come where I know something you don't. This is so very exciting for me." He said with a deep breath as Hermione gave a small laugh. "Want to know?" Hermione laughed.

"You know I do."

"It's called opaison."

"Really and what causes the color?" she asked starting to write it down.

"The magical quality of course."

"Of course." They both laughed.

"Mr. Longbottom, Miss granger class has been long over." They looked at Madame Sprout.

"Sorry professor." They said in unison.

"Oh no we've kept Krum waiting." Neville said knowing he was escorting her from class to class.

"It is fine." They turned to see the man in question waiting in the corner with a smile. He walked to them before kissing Hermione on the cheek. "Luff…" he greeted. "I must ask Longbottom How do you know so much of plants to rival Hermione's knowledge of such subject?"

"Oh uhm… Its uhm its…".

"It's his subject of choice." Hermione said for her friend who seemed to shrink under the gaze of her Bulgarian boyfriend. "Neville is going to be a great Herboligist someday."

"Do you know of Thomas Hagen?" Viktor asked Neville.

"He's the leading expert in welsh water sprouts." Neville said with a bright look.

"If you like I could get you a meeting with him. He's a big fan of my team and a close friend of mine."

"Really?" he asked.

"Of course you tell me when and it will happen."

"Thank you Mr. Krum that would be awesome."

"Please call me Viktor any friend of Hermione is friend of mine."

"This is so cool." He whispered to Hermione who just smiled as she clapped him on the back. "See you tomorrow Neville."

"Yes." He said still beaming. Viktor took Hermione's bag for her and they left.

"Great hall for dinner?" she asked. "You could sit with me."

"No I can't… The visiting schools aren't allowed to sit at the other tables just the ones they were told to sit at…"

"Then we shall go down to the kitchens, I have a present for dobby I need to deliver anyways." She said with a smile.

"How do we get to the kitchens?"

"Follow me dear boyfriend." He smiled as she took his hand and led him down a stair case. As they walked he noticed that they were going deeper and deeper down into the Hogwarts castle until finally there were no windows.

"Where are the kitchens located luff?"

"In the basement."

"You mean the dungeons?"

"No the basement." She said with a smile. "The dungeons are located in dungeon hall…"

"Have you ever been there?"

"Once…" she said with a smile. "My first year… With fluffy remember?"

"Ah yes I do luff that story… Whatever happened to three headed pooch?"

"Oh Hagrid and Dumbledore released him into the forbidden forest you can hear them barking some times." They walked down a long hallway which at the end had a portrait of fruit.

"Okay tickle the pear." She said.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Tickle the pair."

"Luff I think studying has gone to head, are you well?" she laughed as she reached forward and tickled the pear which wiggeled before the portrait swung open revealing a busy kitchen full of busy house elves. Instantly all work stopped and the elves looked to the visitors.

"Hello Miss Granger!" they chimed.

"Hey guys!" she waved. "Don't stop on my account." She said making them all smile as they returned to work. Viktor smiled as he watched a group of ten elves rush up to Hermione.

"We heard about your attack misses." A young female elf said walking to her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine thanks to that amazing chocolate cake Mini, think there's any left?"

"Always for you misses."

"I was wondering something, is Dobby in?"

"He should in just a few minutes come on in you're always welcome here." An older elf said.

"Thank you Wallus." Hermione said. "You all know my boyfriend Viktor?" she asked.

"One of the triwizard champions sir it is an honor." They all bowed. He smiled at them as he followed Hermione to a small table. They sat down on the floor knowing they couldn't sit in the tiny elf chairs.

"Why do they not smile at you luff?" Viktor pointed to the other house elfs at the end of the kitchen who glared at them.

"They are loyal to the purebloods of Slytherin house, many of them our personal elves to the students… They are only here when their masters are." She explained as she waved and smiled at them only furthering their glares. "Oh I'll win them over eventually." She said reaching into her bag and pulling out a small gift box.

"Misses!" Dobby walked over and hugged her. "How are you feeling?"

"Very well, I brought you something." She said pushing the box at him.

"Miss Granger you spoil me so…" he said with a smile.

"Open it I want to see your face." He laughed as he shredded the wrapping paper and threw open the box.

"Oh my!" he pulled out a brown dragon skin coat. "Misses it is perfect"! He squeaked.

"Does it fit?" he threw it on.

"It does indeed!" he turned. "See if you would just rebel you could dress as snazzy!" he shook his fist at the other house elves. "And make a kindly keep!"

"Don't pressure them they'll come around eventually." Hermione said smiling at the other house elves who just shook their heads with smiles. They had slowly begun to understand the young witch who strangely wanted them all to be free when they just wanted to serve. At first they had thought she was mean in trying to get them to leave, but then they slowly understood that she cared deeply about them and thought they would be happiest away from servitude. Her thinking may have been a bit backwards in their minds but even so they could see she was a good person.

"I never asked but what made you feel so strongly about house elf rights?" Viktor asked, he saw her eyes take on a passionate glow.

"It's not just house elf rights it's every magical creature that isn't given the same chance as us wizards or witches. I'm talking about the Giants, the Centaurs, all sorts of magical creatures even unicorns."

"So what got you on your crusade?"

"To be honest I was only aware for years of the mis treatment of muggle borns I never really thought of the mis treatment of house elves until Harry told me about dobby and even then I truly didn't understand the cruelty… That was until the word cup. As me and the weasleys plus Harry were heading up to our seats we saw Mr. Crouch. His house elf Twinky was so scared of heights and yet he kept smacking her with his cane and yelling at her to move even though she was shaking… Then when the attack happened I saw her just standing there… He had put a charm on her so she couldn't run away so when the attack happened-."

"She was forced to stay."

"That's right." Hermione said. "I couldn't help her then I was too busy running from death eaters, but I made a promise as I ran that somehow I would find a way to make it up to her. I would free her and all the house elfs... Then I started thinking about all the other poor creatures who were mistreated… Have you talked to the centaurs here?" she asked.

"Have you?" he asked instantly worried.

"Of course." She said like it was an everyday thing.

"Mina they are dangerous." He whispered.

"Only if you don't respect them. They've been given the raw end of the deal for so many years they've understandably gotten a chip on their shoulder, if you respect that then they treat you quite well…"

"Why didn't I know you were talking to them before luff."

"Oh I don't know, they know all about you they've asked me to bring you to meet them before. I can if you like I usually see them late at night, they've been teaching me astronomy on top of it all…"

"Tonight's dinner is a goat cheese chicken with a buttered apseragus, and mash potatoes with dehydrated carrots for garnish." Dobby said setting the plates down. "And of course pumpkin juice."

"It looks so wonderful." Hermione said.

"Thank you very much." Viktor said.

"Always you two should come down here and eat more often I enjoy the company." He said sitting down with a plate as well. Only he sat in a chair. Hermione poured the elf some butter beer.

"Thank you misses." He said with a smile.

"Always." She said with a smile.

"Did you make this coat yourself?"

"Oh no I'm not skilled with dragon skin so I thought I'd just buy it… Is that okay?"

"Always!" he said with a smile. "You are a lucky man Mr. Krum, Misses here is kindest witch of her age."

"Kindest and Wisest." Viktor said with a proud smile.

"So Mr. Krum what's it like to fly a broom?" Viktor looked to Dobby to see his eyes were wide with intrigue. He slowly looked around to see the other house elves were now closely listening.

"You haf never ridden broom?" he asked.

"Well… No sir. I'm an elf." Hermione smiled softly.

"None of you haf?" he looked around to see that all the house elves were shaking their heads. "It is most glorious thing… There is nothing like it."

"Better then aperation?" a young female elf asked.

"Of course… To fly high up in the sky there is no way to describe it. I could teach you all if you like."

"Oh no no we could not ask." Many elves muttered turning away instantly.

"I would… Like to learn…" Dobby said. Viktor looked to him.

"Then I will teach you, I'm teaching Hermione now, you can learn with."

"Oh yes that would be nice!" Hermione said.

"I'm very excited!" Dobby piped. Hermione smiled at him and then looked to her boyfriend who started telling the elf all he knew about Quidditch.

_How did I get so lucky? _She asked herself.

-o-

"It's really nice of you to teach Dobby how to fly; I can't wait to make him a broom." She said with a smile.

"You'll have to I don't think they make brooms for elves."

"I'll have to make it so it matches his magic of course, it will be quite a fete." Viktor smiled as he held onto Hermione's hand. They were walking towards the cabin ready to settle for the night. He was glad to have her staying with him, nothing felt right when she wasn't around. "Do you want to study a bit before bed?" she asked.

"I could use help with the troll wars."

"Everyone could, horrible subject it is." She said. "But luckily I forced myself to learn it my second year." He smiled.

"I am lucky to haf smart girlfriend."

"Don't you forget it."

"Oh wait." He stopped seeing Jamous standing in front of the cabin. "I forgot."

"Forgot?" she asked.

"I have boys night with Jamous I'll cancel you shouldn't be alone."

"She won't!" Jamous said stepping aside to reveal Ginny.

"You should go, don't worry about me I'll be fine." Hermione said smiling at him

"Will you be safe?"

"Of course remember your cabin has all those charms…" Hermione said. She was a little un easy about not being near him. But she wasn't going to cling. She wasn't the type of girl. She needed to learn to feel strong and safe on her own again and now was just the time.

"Are… are you sure?" Viktor asked. "No… No I cannot leaf."

"You either go by choice or I'm going to place the impirius curse on you." He smiled.

"Alright dah I vill go but vill not be late I promise." He said kissing the top of her head.

"You have fun."

"Dah I vill." He kissed her again before Jamous grabbed him by the collar and dragged him off.

"Come lover boy." Hermione smiled as he waved the two off.

"Take care of him!" she called.

"No promise!" Jamous called back with a laugh. Hermione turned to Ginny who was smiling.

"I hear he has a huge bath tub." She pulled out a swim suit.

"Oh Ginny." She said with a shake of the head.

"Is she still looking?" Viktor asked Jamous who glanced over his own shoulder.

"She's heading inside with Ginny…"

"Are boys there yet?"

"Five in the bushes, our best duelist just in case." He stated.

"Hermione really doesn't know what you're doing?"

"No she would try to stop me." he said. "I will tell her after wards."

"Right… Well snake boy is waiting."

"Where is he?"

"Forbidden forest… Our boys lured him out their then ditched him…"

"Perfect, we have eyes on him?"

"Of course." Jamous said with a smile as they walked to the front line of the forest.

"Odd time to be taking a stroll." They turned to see Haggrid sitting on a pumpkin a pipe in hand.

"Us Bulgarians love strolls in clean British air." Jamous said.

"Is this about what happened to Hermione?" the half giant asked puffing out a cloud of smoke.

"It is." Jamous looked to Viktor with wide eyes. "Are you going to stop us?" Viktor asked.

"No… I heard he did quite a number on her." Haggrid stood and stretched.

"He did."

"Then you do it ten times worse…" Haggrid said before heading in side. "Enjoy your stroll." Jamous looked on in disbelief.

"Come on." Viktor clapped his friend on the back with a smile before heading in.

"Did a Hogwarts teacher just permit us to beat the hell out of a student?" jamous asked.

"He is dear friend of Hermione."

"Hermione is dear friends with many people."

"That she is…" he said whispering. "Which way?"

"This way comrade."

-o-

"You're looking good considering you had the hell beat out of you." Ginny said eating a cupcake that had been dropped off by Dobby who sat right next to Hermione on a large pink pillow.

"Gee thanks." Hermione said with a laugh. "Dobby did you make these cupcakes?"

"No it was Bessie… she's great baker." He said munching on one.

"Dobby that's a snazzy coat." Ginny said.

"Oh why thank you." He said with a smile. "Hermione got it for me."

"She has good taste."

"She does indeed."

"So Dobby any idea what my boyfriend is up too?" Hermione asked.

"I thought it was poker." Dobby said. It was hard to lie to Hermione, especially after all she had done for him. But he wasn't about to tell her the Bulgarians plans to beat up a Slytherin student. He knew Hermione had enough compassion to ignore the fact he had tried to have her defiled and maybe even killed to go and save him.

"I didn't know Bulgarians played poker." Ginny said.

"I think most people do." Hermione said.

"I brought some licorice wands!" Dobby piped holding them up. Knowing about the plan tonight he would make sure to entertain the teenage witches the best way he knew how, slumber party style.

"Oh my favorite." Ginny said.

"Pumpkin slice?" he asked Hermione.

"Don't mind if I do Dobby dear." He smiled up at her. Hermione looked him over thumbing her pendant. "I'm going to get that bath ready for a swimming thing…" she stood up and headed in as she did she discreetly Grabbed her maroon sweater.

-o-

Viktor and six of his Bulgarian shipmates stood in the tree line watching the Slytherin boy turning in circles looking all around.

"Bloody Bulgarians!" he bellowed. "Bunch of Bitches!"

"Oh he's gunna pay for that one." Jamous muttered in his native tongue.

"Do not jump in… This is my quarrel…" Viktor said.

"Are you going to kill him?" his friend Nicholas asked.

"He deserves it." his other friend Check added. The others nodded.

"I'm going to make him beg for death…" Viktor said before standing up straight and walking out into the open dark clearing of the forest which Malfoy stood.

"Gotta get out of here!" he bellowed. Viktor pulled out his wand.

"Eradia." Red lights burst out of his wand and hung high in the sky. Malfoy jumped looking at them. "You see those?" He spun looking to Viktor.

"You…"

"Do you see the lights?" Viktor asked.

"Of course I see the bloody lights…" The red was casting an evil glow on the older stronger Bulgarian.

"They are caused by a very clever spell…" Viktor took a step forward his eyes narrowing. "A lot of people don't know this spell because it's new… Just created…"

"Really?" Malfoy asked un sure of what the Bulgarian was talking about.

"It was actually created by a Hogwarts student… A bright witch… Wise witch… Wisest witch of her age… This spell was invented by my Mina…"

"Mina?"

"Hermione…" Malfoys eyes grew wide. "Last night someone took my Hermione and beat her with a beaters bat…" he put his hand out and from the bushes one was thrown to him. He easily caught it. "He hit her over and over again until she was curled up into a ball… This person did this under some ones orders."

"Krum-."

"Your orders." Viktor said cutting him off.

"You can't know that."

"I can because she told me…"

"The bitch is lying."

"Bitch…" Viktor flicked his wand. A red light shot out striking Malfoy in the chest sending him flying back into a tree. "I do not like this word especially when said about my luff." He walked over to Malfoy who was rolling onto his back and leaned in towards him. "It upsets me you see." Viktor pulled back his foot and kicked him hard in the side. Malfoy screamed in pain as he curled into a ball.

"Stop!" he shouted.

"Stop…" Viktor looked up his anger building. "Stop that is what my Mina screamed." He hit him in the back with the bat. "That man you ordered did not stop!" he hit him over and over again before yelling out in frustration and throwing the bat aside knowing if he kept it in hand he would use it to kill the young man. He took a few steps back as Malfoy slowly pulled himself to his feet with the help of a boulder. "How did you get the man to do it? Did he want to willingly hurt my Mina?"

"No…" he spit blood. "I threatened his family… But once I explained to Crawl all the things Granger has done he was more the willing."

"What has my Mina done?"

"Oh let's see." He looked up in thought. "How about… Humiliating me!" he suddenly bellowed. Viktor stared at the deranged boy who stood up straight his eyes wild, blood leaking from his mouth. "Over and over again she humiliates me! In front of everyone! I told you I'd teach that bitch a lesson!" Viktor went to fire a spell but Malfoy countered it. Viktor had to commend the boy he was quicker then he thought.

"What haf I said about calling my Mina such awful things?"

"I don't much remember you hit me with that bat pretty hard… You should back down now… Or I shall tell my father of what you did…"

"And I shall tell your father of plans to rape Hermione..."

"I would never defile my body by entering her dirty one… The fact you can is ridiculous… Blood traitor. Back down now or your family will suffer."

"Your English father has no control over Bulgarian government or its families standings…

"I'll have you deported." Viktor couldn't help but laugh.

"You are…" he looked up in thought. "How you say… Reaching… Now…" Viktor smiled in a malevolent way. "You are a coward, and a disgrace to mankind… To attack a girl the way you did-."

"She deserved what she got!" he shouted. "To surpass me in grades who did the little cunt think she was!? I am second in school always to her-."

"So she deserved to be beaten!?" Viktor slammed a spell into him. Malfoy shouted as he flew back and slammed into a tree. "She deserved to nearly be raped!" he hit him again and again his anger building once more. He had no use for words any more. What had been done to Hermione was beyond anything he could say. And he knew that he could never convey his anger through sentences alone. He could only make the slytherin feel his rage. A laugh made Viktor stop Malfoy was rolling onto his back smiling.

"Tell me… Did he mess up her face?" Malfoy asked still laughing. "I told crawl to cut it up… Did he scoop those eyes out of her skull like I wanted?" Viktors eyes narrowed as Malfoy got onto his knees and looked up at him with a bloody smile. "Did she scream? I wanted her to scream… Did she beg… I bet the bitch begged." Viktor rushed forward grabbed the boy by the collar and slammed his fist across his face.

"You son of a bitch!" Viktor yelled in Bulgarian. "You don't deserve to fucking live!"

"Stop! Stop!" Malfoy screamed as blood spurted across Viktors coat.

"She screamed that and he didn't stop! I will not stop!"

-o-

Hermione paced the cabin. Dobby had long escorted Ginny home and now waited in the corner one of his many hats in hand.

"Where is he Dobby?" Hermione asked. "Where is he really?"

"I cannot say misses."

"He went after Malfoy didn't he?" the elf stayed silent giving her, her answer. "Go to him… Tell him I want him here now…" her voice was firm, a tone she had never taken with him before. She looked to him. "Please Dobby." She sad more softly. He gave a small smile and nodded before popping out of sight.

-o-

"HELP ME!" Malfoy screamed covered in his own blood. "SOMEBODY!"

"No one will help you!" he shouted in English.

"I've had enough!"

"You have not had enough!"

"I CAN'T TAKE IT!" He bellowed as Viktor kicked him in the stomach for the sixth time. "Stop please!" Viktor noted the tear tracks on the younger boys face. He wanted to feel mercy built he couldn't. Every time he went to stop he remembered the way Hermione looked curled up into a ball on the ground her shirt ripped to shreds her belt buckle un done. He stopped kicking seeing Malfoys eyes drifting closed.

"No you don't…" Viktor grabbed him by his robe and pulled him up onto his feet. He grabbed a vial from his coat un did the cork and ran it under his nose.

"Oh no…" Malfoys eyes shot open. "Please no…"

"You stay awake… You feel everything… Just like she felt everything…" he slammed his fist against malfoys face knocking him to the ground as he began to kick and stomp him again.

"Stop!" He did and malfoy looked up at Viktor with blood shot black swelled eyes.

"Beg…" Viktor said.

"W-what?" he asked shaking.

"Beg!" he stomped on him.

"Please!" He piped. "Please let me live!"

"You deserve this!" he stomped on him.

"I deserve it! Please!" he screamed tears rolling down his face. "Please!"

"Hermione… Wants you back home sirs…" Dobby whispered moving forward. Viktor looked to him. "It's late…"

"Fine… He's had enough for tonight…"

"For tonight?" Malfoy whispered.

"For tonight… I will come back for you again…" Viktor muttered turning. He wouldn't or maybe he would he hadn't really decided. Either way Malfoy would live in fear for maybe the rest of his life.

"Should I heal him?" Jamous asked.

"Only if near death…" Viktor said quietly before walking off.

"Sir your coat is stained with blood…" Dobby said as they headed through the forest.

"I wear it proudly."

"Miss Hermione may not see it like that…"

-o-

Hermione paced, her anger building. He had promised her he would tell her when he went for his revenge. But he hadn't. He had broken a promise and also lied right to her face. He had done both on purpose. She heard a pop outside the door and turned now fuming with anger. The door slowly opened and Viktor walked in.

"I know you are angry…" he instantly said.

"Damn right I am." She said. "How could you?"

"How could I?" he asked. "I defended your honor."

"You lied to my face… and you broke a promise… You said you would tell me when-."

"You would haf stopped me."

"Yes I would have!"

"So see I could not tell you!"

"You don't get it do you?" she asked. "I would have stopped you because it's my job to take my revenge…" he could see she was in distress. "I have to defend my own honor Viktor! I wanted to fight him I wanted to beat the hell out of him I bloody well earned it! How am I going to get my strength back or my pride!?" she stopped. "You just…" she looked away. "You don't get it." she went to the bathroom and shut the door so hard the pictures on the wall shook. The door opened again to show Hermione with a coat in hand.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the castle." She said walking past him and out the door.

"Luff it is not safe!" he ran after her and grabbed her hand.

"I'll be fine I'm perfectly capable of handling myself!" she ripped her arm from his grasp.

"No last time you stormed out you got very hurt! Please stay luff." He pulled her back.

"Stop moving me about like a rag doll Viktor! I'm not made of lace you don't have to worry about me!"

"Yes I do! You cannot take care of self!" Viktor stopped, instantly realizing his mistake. "Luff I did not mean-."

"Yes you did."

"My English it is not-."

"Yes it is... Leave me alone Viktor… Just leave me alone…"

"Misses the head master says you can go back to your room." Dobby said walking up. he had seen the whole fight go down and couldn't believe his ears or eyes.

"Can… Can you take me dobby?" she asked turning away from Viktor.

"Don't leaf…" Viktor said quietly.

"Dobby…" the elf took her hand and apperated out of sight. Viktor stared at the place she had just been standing.

"What just happened?" he asked himself.


	41. The Talk

Viktor paced outside the Herbology classrooms. It had been a week since he had talked to Hermione. He had sent her owls, sent Dobby, sent Ginny, he had even sent flowers and chocolates. Still she would not respond. He wasn't sure what had made her so angry with him. He knew he had given quite a blow to her pride but could she still be dwelling on it? Now he was going to ambush her, she couldn't ignore him if he was right in front of her. The doors opened and students flooded out the last being Harry and Ron.

"She's not here Viktor…" Harry said sympathetically.

"She knew you'd be waiting so she snuck out the back five minutes ago." Ron said. Viktor narrowed his eyes he knew the red headed boy was just loving the fact there was a rift between Hermione and himself.

"You haf to help me Harry I haf to see her." He pleaded looking to the fellow champion.

"I've been trying I really have. What did you do? She won't even say." He said. "You didn't have another girl in your cabin did you?" Harry's eyes narrowed in on the Bulgarian. "Viktor I swear on the name of Merlin if you did-."

"No! I swear this! I called into question her pride… I think."

"How did you call into question her pride?" Harry asked not really able to decipher his broken English.

"I said I had to protect her because she could not do it herself… Something along these lines."

"Oooh…" Ron said shaking his head.

"Bad move." Harry said. "She's a Gryffindor you can't do that. We pride ourselves in independence… Hermione values this trait most of all… No wonder she's angry… But I'll try and talk to her. You know how Hermione can get stubborn sometimes. I wouldn't worry in a few days this will have blown over."

"It's been a week Harry when vill this blow over?" Harry smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Soon." Was all he said before taking his leave with Ron who winked at Viktor in pure malice. He ignored the urge to ring the red heads neck instead he sighed and went to walk away.

"Psst… Psst Viktor." He turned to see Neville still in the classroom.

"Neville?" he asked walking over.

"Hermione she's going to be in the library her secret room tonight at seven… Don't tell her I told you…" Neville yelped when the Bulgarian gripped him in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you comrade!" with that he ran out.

"Owe." Neville whispered.

-o-

Viktor had gotten to the library quite quickly but upon seeing Hermione heading to her secret room he could not bring himself to follow. It had been the first time in a week he had set eyes on her, and she didn't look well at all. She looked as if she had been losing sleep, and her skin was paler than usual.

_Now is not good… She looks like she's upset… Should I see her? Maybe I should wait. She looks like she has a lot of studying… I know from what Jamous said that Padma is having to study for big tests this means Hermione does too… I should leave her to her studying… I will wait for her when she comes out. _Viktor smiled happy with his decision as he sat down. Little did he know that up those stairs in that small secret room Hermione needed someone more than ever. She sat in her chair staring at her books without seeing. Her mind was moving so fast she couldn't stop it not even for a moment to study a simple text.

_God… I'm so ashamed… I'm so pathetic… The way he looked at me… like I was weak… I want to see him but I can't bring myself too. I don't want to see pity in his eyes like he had that night… _she shut her eyes tightly.

"_I'm not made of lace! You don't have to worry about me!" _

"_Yes I do! You cannot take care of self!_

She groaned hating how it had sounded coming out of his mouth.

_I used to be so strong in his eyes… I mean our first meeting was me fighting death eaters off to protect him… How did our roles get so reversed? Now he doesn't even think I can walk alone without getting seriously injured! _She stood quickly feeling the need to pace.

"_I'm not made of lace! You don't have to worry about me!" _

"_Yes I do! You cannot take care of self!_

She groaned, wondering how many times she would replay the discussion over and over in her head.

_When did I get this way? When did I become so weak? When did I begin to rely so much on him? Can I even stand on my own two feet without him? I don't… I don't want to stand on my own without him… God how pathetic does that sound? What is the matter with me!? I don't want to be this way I want to be independent and most of all I want him to see me as such… The only conclusion I can see is breaking up… But I can't do it. The thought of it pains me too much… I love him so much and this issue of mine I won't let ruin that love… Besides it's been a week without him and I've lost sleep I've lost pounds and I can't concentrate… How do I make things right? How do I make me right? _

The bell rang throughout the school.

_Curfew… already? How long have I been in here moping?_

Viktor sat in the corner of the library. All the students had long left, along with the librarian who must have known Hermione was still within the massive room. She had been up in her secret area for hours studying, it only made him smile. She was such a hard worker, and so astute when it came to her studies. He was a lucky man to have a witch like her by his side. He stood slowly seeing Hermione come down the stairs picking up books as she did to put away.

_I shall talk to her now… No… No not yet she's working to put the books away she'll only get annoyed… I will wait until she's done… Yes I will wait. _He smiled sitting back down next to the stacks where he knew she normally didn't go near at night. She took an hour and half to put the books away, she didn't even seem to know he was there as she walked around with a blank expression. When she was finally done she headed to the window sills prying them from the wall by hand. Viktor smiled as he walked to her, it was like the first night he had come to Hogwarts. He walked up behind her as she pulled a sill from the rust bolt that held it. With a loud crack a metal cable snapped from the wall and flew across Hermione's hand.

"Not again." she muttered as she hissed in pain cradling her hand to her chest.

"Luff…" she jumped as Viktor rushed to her. He took her hand in his.

"I'm fine." She said trying to pull her hand away.

"Let me heal." He said with a smile.

"I said I'm fine Viktor…" she pried her bleeding hand from his. "I can take care of it myself…" she muttered not being able to look him in the eye.

"I know…" he said realizing he had hurt her pride once more. "I know I just… I like to help you luff…" she didn't look to him but continued to cradle her injured hand. "Mina…"

"Hermione?" they looked up to see an older boy who was tall and lengthy.

"Harold hey." She said with a pleasant look.

"I'm glad I caught you Malinda has the flu and is in the hospital wing think you can cover her rounds?"

"Oh uhm sure where will I be patrolling?"

"Slytherin dungeons."

"Yeah sure." Viktor looked to her in disbelief.

"Thanks you're a life saver." Harold said. "You know next year you just might make prefect."

"Keeping my fingers crossed." She said with a smile as he headed off.

"You're going to patrol the Slytherin dungeons?" Viktor asked. "Are you insane?"

"Ron's been saying I'm mental for years." She muttered "Look I have to go now if I want to get back to my room at a decent time." She went to walk away.

"Mina." He grabbed her arm halting her movements.

"I'm going and you can't stop me." She said with such rage in her eyes it made him look away.

"I know this…" he took a steadying breath. "Just be… Be careful…"

"Why say that? You're just going to follow me down there anyways." With that she stormed off blood still dripping from her hand. Viktor looked around, unsure if he should follow or if he shouldn't. He was torn between giving her much needed space, or protecting her as a good boyfriend did, or at least should.

_Of course I will be protective boyfriend! _He quickly headed off to follow her but then stopped. _No… Mo I will be supportive boyfriend… and give her what she wants… I will wait for her in bedroom we will talk then… _

-o-

Hermione walked through the castle her wand drawn. She no longer took chances when she was alone, making sure she either had her wand in hand or at least close by. In the dark corridors of dungeon hall she had no choice but to have it drawn for light.

"Turn that damn light out!" a portrait yelled at her.

"Just doing what I was told sir…" she said letting the light dim but only a little. She kept looking over her shoulder expecting to see Viktor but she never did. She wondered if he had taken her hint and stayed far away. She took a small breath, she didn't like him far away but she needed to gain what little independence she could.

She reached the end of dungeon hall and Turned looking around. Everything was clear; she could head back to her room. She checked her watch as she walked back to the stair cases, it was late, she wouldn't get back to her dorm room for a least another forty five minutes which meant she wouldn't get to sleep until late. Hermione suddenly stopped as she heard a noise behind her. She spun around quickly wand held high up. Someone was standing ten feet away shrouded in darkness.

"Who's there?" she asked wishing her light from her wand could reach them.

"Look who has made her way into the spiders sticky sticky web." Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Malfoy…" the tip of his wand illuminated cascading him with a haunting glow. She took a step back out her eyes widening. "Merlin..."

"Look like hell don't I?" he asked his eyes narrowing. He had deep bruises and gashes across his face.

"What happened-."

"Your boyfriend is what happened!" she jumped as his booming voice bounced off the stone walls. "You got what you deserved… I didn't… Stupid bitch mudblood…"

"Do you need to go to the hospital wing?" she didn't know what else to say he looked horrible.

"I just got back… I'm feeling better than I was a week ago… You know he left me… In the woods… Covered in blood… Luckily he sent a house elf to get me a few hours later…"

"That was kind of him…" Hermione muttered. "He could have just left you there."

"Bet you would have like that huh mudblood?"

"No… In fact Viktor and I have barely talked since that night."

"Mad the huge idiot beat the hell out of me?"

"Mad I didn't get to do it myself…" she said in a dangerous tone.

_I would hex the hell out of him for that comment about Viktor, but he already looks like he's ready to peel over. _

"You have your chance…" he said holding out his arms.

"You should head back to bed…" Hermione turned. "You don't look well…"

"Don't turn your back on me mudblood!" he fired a spell Hermione turned quickly.

"Protego." His spell instantly deflected. She pointed her wand and shook her head. "Stand down. You're in no shape to duel, Malfoy…"

"I can take you! Reducto!"

"Stop it!" she deflected it again. "Your magic is unstable if your still hurt you can only do damage to yourself!"

"Dolohov!" purple flames shot out at Hermione. She rolled out of the way.

"Malfoy stop!"

"Dolohov!" More purple flames shot at her again she dodged each one.

"That spell is forbidden on school grounds!"

"So is beating the crap out of other students! Dolohov!"

"You did it first!" Hermione yelled as she rolled over her shoulder. "Confundos!" he missed the spell but only by a little. "Stand down!" a red beam shot by him scraping his shoulder. Malfoy dropped to the ground his hand going to his shoulder he pulled it back to see blood. He looked to Hermione his eyes narrowing.

"You bitch." He spat.

"I told you to stand down." she said. "Once again I'm going to give you that chance… Turn around and head back into your common room…"

"I should have just told Crawl to slit your throat when he had the chance… Looks like if you want something done you have to do it yourself…" he ran at her. Malfoy started firing spells rapidly Hermione dodged or countered them every time until she was right before him. She grabbed him by the robe and slammed him into the wall so hard his wand flew from his wand. She stuck hers under his throat with a dangerous look in her dark eyes.

"Go back to your common room." she said with a deadly tone.

"Don't tell me what to do mudblood…" she shook her head.

"There's something wrong with you Malfoy… You can't quit even when you're not ahead…" Before she held anger for the boy now she only held pity.

"My father didn't teach me to quit." He said through clenched teeth.

"It's not quitting if you want to survive."

"What am I to take from that, that you will kill me?"

"No…" she took a step back and let him go. "I'm not like you Malfoy…"

"Thank god for that." He said as she turned her back and started to walk away. "One more thing mudblood." Hermione stopped. "I told you not to turn your back on me." Hermione felt a searing pain spread through her back she fell to her knees and turned seeing Malfoy holding a bloody dagger in hand.

"Are you insane!?" she asked.

_The daft prick just stabbed me!_

"No… No I'm very sane…" he said moving towards her. Hermione waved her wand trying to get the dagger from his hand. He laughed. "I see you don't know about Salazar Slytherins Dagger…" she winced her back aching.

"Every muggle born knows about that dagger." She said softly as she stared at it wide eyed.

"Then you know that you can't disarm it with magic…" he smiled. "You're gunna have to fight me Granger… Which from what Crawl told me before he left you're not too good at…" she raised her wand making him as she stood up laugh again as he put his hand out his wand flying into it. "I know wandless magic too."

"Stop talking its late and I don't want to play games… Make your move Malfoy."

"Don't mind if I do." He fired a curse as he moved forward. Hermione dodged the first attack but not the second as his dagger flew across her stomach. She stumbled back her hand going to her abdomen. Malfoy laughed as she pulled back her hand to find blood.

"Losing so soon Granger?" Hermione kicked her foot out catching him in the stomach before slamming her fist across his face. She then set her wand against his chest.

"Dispella!" Malfoy shouted as pain filled his chest cavity and he flew back slamming against a stone wall. Hermione rushed forward as he fell to the ground another one of her spells hitting him in chest sending him crashing again into the stone. He fell to the ground dazed. She picked him up by the collar as he swung the knife hitting her in the shoulder. She screamed out as a searing pain filled her. Malfoy smiled as he watched her drop to the ground writhing in pain.

"That's what makes Slytherins dagger amazing… It kills mudbloods rather slowly… Think of it like the cruciatis curse… Times twenty." He laughed and the sound was enough to make Hermione want to kill him. He pulled back his hand leaving the dagger in her body. With every moment that past the pain got worse and worse. Her hand shook as she raised it to the dagger all the while Malfoy smiled down at her. She grabbed onto the weapon. Instantly pain filled her hand as her skin burned from the charmed snake skin handle. She gritted her teeth and with a loud shout pulled the dagger free and slowly began to stand.

"No… No that's impossible." He said seeing her hand start to smoke as the handle continued to burn her.

"Believe it." she said rushing forward no longer holding her wand which lay forgotten on the floor. She swung the knife cutting him across the face then swung again catching him across the body and then with a loud shout pulled back and stabbed it into his shoulder. This time Malfoy began to writhe and scream as he dropped to the ground. Hermione tilted her head trying not to enjoy the sight of him in pain.

"Funny thing about Slytherins dagger… It's harsh to muggle borns, but down right cruel to pure bloods who fail to use it properly." She walked to her wand and picked it up as she heard people begin to head down the dark hallways towards the screaming. "We're even… Next time you cross me… I'll kill you." With that she ran off her body filled with pain, and her heart filled with pride.

-o-

Viktor paced Hermione's room. It was nearly one in the morning and still she was not back. He wondered if something had happened to her. If she had been ambushed by Malfoy again. He couldn't help but let his mind drift to dark things. Was she lying in the Slytherin dungeons being tortured? Was she bleeding and left for dead? What was taking her so long?

"Five more minutes I vill go search." The door to the room opened and he turned seeing Hermione bleeding as she walked in with a smile. "Luff."

"Viktor?" She asked surprised as he rushed to her. "What are you-."

"I came to speak with you… What has happened?" he asked his eyes widening at the sight of her blood stained clothes.

"Later… First I need help." She said without issue.

"There is much blood you should go to hospital wing…"

"I can't the nurse is a half blood I need a pure blood to heal me." he raised an eyebrow. "I'll explain while you heal." He nodded. Hermione sat on the bed and started peeling off her blood stained clothes. Viktor stared in horror at her back. Across the three scars she already carried was a long jagged cut from her right shoulder to her left hip. "Malfoy attacked me in the dungeons I was faring well when he brought out the dagger of Slytherin… Forged by the founder of that house its meant to hurt muggle borns… If injured by the dagger only a pure blood can heal you…" he nodded as he moved his wand over her skin slowly it began to heal it. "Is it scarring?"

"Dah luff… I am sorry…"

"It's alright…" she muttered.

"This one is done anywhere else?"

"Yes…" she turned for him. She had a long open cut across her abdomen.

"Lay back luff…" she nodded. She still held her shirt pressed to her bra clad body but knew she would have to remove it for her shoulder wound. She didn't know why she was being shy with her body; she decided it was because of all her bruises she had newly required.

"Did that one scar?" she asked.

"No… The cut was not as deep as other… Anything else?"

"Yes…" she sat up and let the shirt drop. Viktors eyes went to a mark on her shoulder. At first he thought it was a bruise but now he saw it was a stab wound. He looked to her back to see a smaller mark which at first he thought was a tiny cut.

"He stabbed you?"

"I'm afraid so…"

"This one will hurt to heal luff." She nodded and laid back to get more relaxed. As he healed her he looked over the wound. It was jagged and black around the edges with the veins around the wound a Slytherin green. The dagger had done a number on her. As he healed her Hermione's eyes shut tightly. She had to admit it hurt worse getting it healed then when she had been stabbed.

"It's almost over luff…" he said seeing she was clearly in pain as her back arched slightly.

"Just hurry…" she said her jaw clenched. Hermione felt a searing heat fallowed by rapid cooling.

"Okay… You are done…" she slowly nodded and stood before walking over to a mirror to assess the damage. She sighed heavily as she scowled.

"I have come to realize I will never be a woman with lovely smooth skin… But this is downright ridiculous…" Viktor walked over and moved his hand down her back. "Thank Merlin for magical makeup… Maybe I should learn some glamour spells for the skin…" She thought out loud as she touched one of her scars.

"I think your skin is beautiful Mina…"

"You're sweet." She said quietly pulling on a sweater to cover her body once more. She slowly turned. "You didn't follow me."

"Was it wrong?" He asked.

"No…" she said with a smile. "Thank you for allowing me to get my pride back…"

"It is hard for me not to protect you… But I'm learning that you being who you are makes it so that I always can't… Do I make sense?" she nodded as she leaned back against her vanity table.

"Viktor you know… You know it's only going to get worse right?" he slowly nodded. "You know that in a few short years my life is going to become very dangerous and that I will get hurt…A lot."

"I know…"

"I love you Viktor… That's why I'm offering you this chance… If you don't think you can handle what my life is most likely going to become, a dangerous life filled with death eaters, and dark creatures alike… Then please leave me now… Find some soft handed beautiful girl to marry, and have children with and live a good life. Because with me you may only live a dangerous one." He could see the pain in her expression as she said it. He slowly moved forward and took her hand in his.

"You are my love…" he said in Bulgarian. "I have no life without you…" he pulled her into his arms. Hermione instantly melted her eyes closing as she breathed in his rugged scent. "I love you Mina…" he whispered.

"I Love you too Viktor…" she said softly. He picked her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed. They laid back against it, their bodies pressed close together. They stayed like that all night. Neither removing any clothing, not kissing, not anything but listening to each other breathe. Taking in comfort that fact that they were together.

The next morning Hermione got up while Viktor still slumbered. She found her uniform and slowly put it on. Her body still ached but it wasn't enough for her to miss any of her classes. After she was done getting dressed she headed into her work room to look over her brooms. Mina now hung in the air sported by her own magic.

"You are progressing nicely…" she felt two arms wrap around her and smiled as Viktor kissed her cheek.

"Come back to bed luff…" he whispered huskily into her ear before nibbling at the lobe.

"I can't I have classes." She said.

"Mmm… I can't wait till summer months when we can stay in bed all day…" he said.

"I think your parents would have something to say about that."

"We vill sneak." She laughed as he kissed her neck again.

"Viktor… Its six… You should get to your cabin to change." She felt him nip at her neck in a wanting manner.

"I haf uniform here that I brought…" he turned her in his arms and took her in a passionate kiss. When he pulled away Hermione smiled at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What has gotten into you?"

"We haf not been together in week… I miss you…" Hermione smiled softly as she pushed him back.

"Viktor you have to get ready for class." He wrapped his arms around her once more pressing her against his muscular body.

"We haf time."

"No we don't _haf_ time…"

"Must you mock me luff?" he asked as he kissed her again.

"Viktor you have owl prep..." he stopped groaning slightly.

"I do don't I?"

"Yes you do."

"I can skip." He went to kiss her but Hermione placed two fingers against his lips and pushed him back. Viktor couldn't help but smile at the motion.

"Viktor illiteracy is not sexy…" he nodded kissing her finger tips.

"Then I shall study hard for you and vill become genius sexy man."

"Right you will." She said with a small laugh.

"I shall get ready then at my cabin… I haf to get some of my study materials…" she nodded following him out of her secret room as he took his fire bolt in hand and opened the window. "I vill see you tonight?"

"I'll be in the library late if you'd like to see me there…"

"Dah this sounds good." He mounted the broom. Before he flew off he cupped Hermione's cheek and gave her a soft kiss.

"Love you Mina, I will see you tonight." She nodded.

"Good luck with OWL prep." He nodded before flying off at his top speed. Hermione smiled as she closed the doors to her window. She was glad that even though they hadn't talked in a week they were still able to get back to normal in no time at all. Like nothing had changed.

-o-

Viktor walked into the potions hall. He knew Hogwarts teachers were going to take turns over OWL prep but he wasn't happy about the first teacher being the head of Slytherin house Severus Snape. He rolled his eyes at the pale black haired man as he found his seat next to Jamous.

"This class will not be easy for you after what you did last night my friend." He said in Bulgarian.

"Last night?" Viktor asked.

"Malfoy was found screaming a dagger in the shoulder…" Viktor smiled, Hermione had left out that she had in fact stabbed Malfoy there for winning the fight. "By that smile I'm guessing it was not you." He muttered as he walked off.

"My wondrous Mina…" he said with a dreamy look.

"I guess you two are better?" Jamous asked with a laugh.

"Much better comrade…" he clapped him on the back.

"In my class you will only speak English…" Snape said making the Bulgarians scowl. After two hours of Viktor and Jamous working over a never ending potion of truth serum Snape walked over and dumped it at their feet. "Pitiful the Bulgarian academia…" he muttered.

"I really hate that man…" Jamous muttered watching him walk to the front of class.

"That will be all for us today, you have five minutes to get to the transfiguration room for your next part of prep…. Be gone I'm done with you."

"Gladly." Jamous said almost running from the icy cold room earning his back a glare from the potions master. The next class, transfiguration, was much better; Viktor could see why this teacher was Hermione's favorite. She was stern but very fair when it came to discipline.

"Oh miss Granger." He looked up to see Hermione walking up the middle aisle of the classroom to the teacher.

"You called me professor?" She asked and Viktor sat up straight in his chair.

"That I did. Boys boys…" she clapped her hands making them all look up. "This here is my favorite and most brightest student Hermione Granger, but you all probably know her."

"Hallo Hermyownknee." they all greeted with smiles. Most everyone on the Durmstrang boat had grown to like the bright eyed witch.

"Hi boys." She said with a small wave and they beamed.

"She'll be helping us over the next week on our transfiguration, if you cannot get my attention do seek Hermione's she's just as gifted if not more. Continue…"

"What are they working on?" Hermione asked her professor.

"Basic goblet transfiguration." Hermione slowly moved around the room helping anyone who needed it.

"Hermione luff…" she turned seeing Viktor. "I need help." She nodded and followed him to his seat. "I cannot figure this out. Goblet will not turn into an owl…" Jamous shook his head. Viktor had successfully turned the goblet into not only an owl, but also a small crocodile, and even a blow fish, he wasn't having trouble he just wanted his girlfriends attention.

"Nice try Viktor but I saw it was an owl just three minutes ago…" he smiled at her as she walked away.

"She is too smart." Viktor said.

"Now we will move onto the next exercise." McGonagall said bringing everyone's attention to her. "We will now turn or goblets into a magical creature."

"Ma'am that's university level…" a boy said from the front.

"You don't think you seven years can handle it?" she asked with a smirk.

"It is… hard." He said.

"Miss Granger what year are you in?" she inquired.

"Fourth year Professor." Hermione answered.

"Please demonstrate for the boys…"

"Yes professor…" she walked up to the goblet her wand drawn.

"No way she can do it." Jamous said. Even Viktor had his doubts that kind of transfiguration was rare. She tapped her wand against the goblet three times.

"Miss Granger…" she said stopping her. "Something impressive."

"Yes professor…" she said with a smile before tapping her wand against it. Without saying a word the goblet shot into the air and burst into flames. They all watched as ashes fell to the table before Hermione.

"Better luck next time…" a boy said from behind Viktor. A loud squawk suddenly sounded and a large phoenix burst from the ashes. He hovered before the class his wing span spread before them a good twelve feet.

"Well done miss Granger! Excellent work!" McGonagall applauded her as did everyone in the room. Hermione smiled as the bird flew around the room. "Now what Miss Granger just did is actually a three step transfiguration process. She transfigured the goblet into fire then ash then the bird itself well done indeed…" she nodded at the young girl. "I wouldn't be surprised if some day you took my job away from me young lady."

"I will always and forever be your most willing student Professor…" She said with a soft smile as she transfigured the phoenix back into a goblet. McGonagall smiled, she had always held a tender place in her heart for the young bright eyed witch.

"We'll be around to help." She said softly trying not to show the great pride she had for Hermione in that moment. By the end of class not even Viktor had been able to do it despite the help they had so they were given it as homework. At the end the bell rang. "That's lunch; you all are dismissed for the day." Hermione packed up her bag and smiled as she felt Viktor kiss her cheek. "Ahem." McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Sorry hands off my hands they are off." He said backing away.

"Thank you professor." Hermione said making the older woman smile as she watched the girl and her boyfriend head off. When they got out of the classroom Viktor turned to her.

"You were brilliant luff!" he said holding her hand in his. "Truly brilliant…"

"You didn't think I could do that could you?" She asked knowingly with a smile.

"You continue to surprise me..." he said kissing her on the cheek. "So what shall we do for lunch?"

"You will have to join Jamous in the great hall… Me I have to go help Neville and sprout with a side project for extra credit."

"Then I shall see you tonight." She nodded.

"Have a good day in prep…"

"I vill." She went to walk away but he took her hand in his and wheeled her back around. She smiled softly as he kissed her his hand cradling her cheek in his. "I love you…"

"I love you too." She said with a smile before heading off. He heard a set of low whistles and tunred to see his friends.

"Oh no I luff you." Jamous said to his friend in a girly voice.

"No I luff you!" another said in a truly exaggerated low voice.

"No it is I who luff you, you hunky Bulgarian man thing!"

"Let's haf many Bulgarian babies!"

"Oh Viktor!" Jamous leaned back the back of his hand on his head in a dramatic way.

"Oh hermyownknee!" the other said.

"Shut it." Viktor muttered trying not to laugh.

-o-

The rest of the day went by slow for Viktor who couldn't wait until he could see Hermione at the end of the night in the library. As he left his last class eager to see Hermione his head master was waiting.

"You and I… We haf need of words…"

"You and I haf no need of words…" with that Viktor walked off leaving his head master in his wake. Viktor walked down the corridor towards the Library.

"Viktor!"

"Uhk." He muttered turning. "All I want is to get to luff and I can't because people keep shouting my name about…"

"Sorry." Harry said. "But we have interviews…"

"Again?" Harry only shrugged. "This gets very annoying…"

"I know… I'm sure it will be over quick though." Harry said sympathetically.

"You don't think Skeeter voman is there?"

"I don't think so… I haven't actually seen her lurking about lately have you?"

"Just her photo men."

-o-

Hermione moved through the library. She had shut all the windows, put all the books away and even dusted off all the tables. Now she was just biding her time for Viktor. It was late, later then she wished to be out. She wondered if she should go to her dorm to wait for him there, but he had said to meet him with in the library.

"What is taking so long I wonder…" she mused to herself her fingers drumming against an old red oak table.

"Hermione?" she turned to see Jamous.

"Oh hey." She said with a smile.

"Hi, Viktor sent me… I'm to walk you to common room… It seems he's being held up with interviews. Harry as vell."

"Oh that's too bad… You don't have to walk me."

"No I don't mind besides I am walking Padma…" she looked over his shoulder to see her old roommate waving.

"It's afterhours you know." Hermione said.

"You should talk." She fired her arms across over her chest.

"I work here." Hermione muttered.

"Do not start in on my lady Hermione… Or else we vill not double date." Hermione just laughed as she grabbed her bag and headed out with them shutting the doors as she did. She was a little put out, sad that she wouldn't be with Viktor that night. After the preview in the morning, she had been excited to see what was to come in the night. When they reached the common room she bid Jamous and Padma good night knowing they would want a farewell snog. She smiled as she headed up the stairs to the top of Gryffindor tower where her private room was situated. She closed the door and rested her head against the wood for a moment.

_I wanted to snog… _

"Luff?" she jumped turning instantly.

"Merlin Viktor…" she covered her heart. "You scared me."

"You do not get scared luff only startled." He said with a smile.

"I thought I wasn't going to see you tonight." She said with a smile as she walked to him.

"Neither did I… They… I mean we, the champions, waited for hours for Rita Skeeter to show…"

"She never did right?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"No… But how did you know?" He tilted his head seeing a nervous expression taking her features. She slowly began to play with the star Jem pendant hanging around her neck. "Mina… How did you know?"

"Don't get mad." She said.

"What haf you done?" he asked instantly alarmed.

"Don't get mad." She said once more.

"I vill not get mad but what haf you done?" His eyes grew wide. "Tell me Mina that you did not kill raving reporter?"

"No!" she said. "But uhm… I kind of… Well let's just say she's not dead…"

"What haf you done!?" He asked in a panic.

"You said you wouldn't get mad!"

"I'm not mad I'm worried." He said trying to calm himself. "Mina… What is it you haf done to Skeeter voman?"

"Nothing big…" she said examining the tip of her hair. "Is that a split end?"

"Mina." He said in a warning tone.

"I kidnapped her."

"Mina!" he gasped. "What happened?"

"It's kind of a long story but all you need to know is I found out how she was figuring out about our relationship and everyone else's in the tournament." She said walking to a cupboard.

"How was she finding out things?"

"She's an Animagus…" she grabbed a small vial and walked to him. "See." He looked to see there was a tiny bug inside the glass.

"She is bug?" he asked seeing the insect move about.

"Yes she is… Now I'm keeping her for a few days to teach her a lesson and I've let her know that if she doesn't keep her spying under control I'd report her to the ministry… She's not registered you see, poor dear." She shook the vial with a smile before putting it away.

"That's brilliant." Viktor said with a smile.

"Yes well she won't be bothering you anymore that's all that matters." She closed the cupboard.

"Won't be bothering us." She closed the doors to her closet for more privacy just in case. "You know you vill haf to eventually let her go."

"Eventually but not just yet…" she said with a smile.

"As long as you know."

"I know…" she said with a nod. "So how was the rest of your day?"

"Lonely…" he said his arms moving around her waist.

"Really?" she asked.

"Very lonely…" Hermione smiled as he began to kiss her neck slowly.

"Anything I could do?"

"Much you can do luff." He said before capturing her mouth with his in a heated kiss. Hermione smiled as she pushed his cloak off his shoulders and then pulled his shirt off. "I like where this is going." Suddenly she stopped. "No… No stopping luff…" he said quickly.

"Sorry sorry my mind got away from me…" she said before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thank Merlin it is back…" he said as he moved his fingers through her hair.

_We haven't been intimate like this since that night I stormed out and got attacked. I keep thinking about how confidant he was. How confidant he is now. _

"Luff head is far away again." He said with a small smile as he pulled away slightly.

"How many women have you been with?" it came out fast, so fast it had nearly made his head spin.

"What?" he asked in a slight daze.

"Nothing never mind." she wrapped her arms around his neck to press on but Viktor stopped her.

"What was question?"

"How… Many brooms have you ridden?"

"That was not what was asked…" he said kindly.

"Okay…" she took a breath mustering all her strength. "How many women… Have you… Been… With?"

"What brought this on luff?" he asked with a soft expression. "Was it that article today in the paper?"

"What article?" he blinked as she raised in eyebrow.

"Never mind." He said with an overly innocent look. She tilted her head at him. "So what did bring this on?"

"Okay remember the night I got attacked?"

"Which one?"

"Stop changing the subject."

"Yes I remember." He said. "The one where you stormed out before… Oh…" he nodded and walked over to the bed and sat down. "Oh…"

"You're catching on I see…" Hermione said softly.

"I think maybe I haf but you speak first then I vill…" she nodded.

"Well that night was the first time I was going to try… You know what I was going to try." He nodded smiling at her shyness. "I was so nervous to the point my hands were shaking then I remembered with you when you did… You know what you did…" he nodded again. "You were fine with it. You were confidant… So very confidant… and-."

"You wonder how many voman I haf been with to make me confidant?"

"Yes…" she said quietly. "You know how my mind gets away from me, and when that thought popped into my head all these other thoughts did. Like how far you've gone, what you've done, and if you've ever actually done the deed…" Viktor looked forward thinking carefully. He knew the discussion was coming but he hadn't quite prepared for it. "Because I have done nothing… At all." He nodded still thinking.

"I haf… Done things…" she looked to him.

"What have you-."

"I haf… Had sex…" He admitted. Hermione looked at her hands feeling quite embarrassed at that moment.

"Oh I… I see…" Viktor looked to her seeing a flash of pain flicker across her features. "That's… That's fine… I mean you're you… So… That's… That's fine."

"It's not fine though I can see that clearly."

"How many… Many times would you say?"

"Sex or… Or foreplay." He stumbled over his words.

"Sex…."

"Ten maybe twelve times."

"Oh okay…" she nodded turning away. This was getting worse by the second. "And foreplay?"

"I can't remember…" he said honestly.

"Can't… Can't remember…" she repeated. "That girl… in the cabin that one time…" she turned. "Was that one of your Ten twelve timers?" she asked calmly. He took a breath and closed his eyes before nodding.

"Almost…"

"Okay… Thank you… Thank you for being honest…"

"You look upset."

"No… I just I just need to process this is all…" she said with a soft smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Mina…"

"I'm fine…"

"This." He stopped trying to find the words. "This changes things doesn't it?" he asked quietly as he stood. Hermione thought about it for a moment.

"I think it might…" she admitted quietly.

"You do not love me… Anymore?" she looked at him.

"Of course I do Viktor that won't ever change…" he smiled.

"Then what has changed luff?"

"Well my confidence is pretty much gone…" she said softly. "Also now every time I'm with you I think I might wonder about them and if you're comparing me…"

"No comparison those girls I did not even love!" He froze realizing what he had just said.

"That doesn't make it better honey…" she said with a soft smile.

"Mina… Are you very angry with me?"

"I'm not angry Viktor…" she said with a smile she wrapped her arms around him. She slowly pulled away. "So… Was it ten… or twelve…" he smiled innocently. "You don't know do you?" he shook his head with the same smile making her laugh. "Well all that matters is I'm going to be your eleventh or your thirteenth…" he laughed.

"And my fifteenth and sixteenth… and beyond this."

"What makes you think I'll give it up to you huh?" She inquired.

"I am… charming?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Not charming enough to get into my pants so soon."

"I do not want to get into pants." He said honestly confused at her terminology. "I want to get into your v-." she placed her fingers against his mouth silencing him. He smiled at her brightly realizing what he was about to say.

"You know that language block? That is pretty charming…"

"Charming enough to kiss you?" he asked.

"Maybe…" he went to kiss her but she turned her head with a smile causing him to catch her on the cheek. He went to kiss her again only to have her turn her head once more catching her on the other cheek.

"Luff you tease me." He said with a slight pout.

"Always." He ran his fingers through her hair slowly, the sensation of which made her eyes flutter close. He smiled as he took his chance and captured her mouth with his as he lifted her up into the air. Hermione instantly wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her over to the bed and laid her down.

"No… No I'm still thinking about it…" she said pushing him back by his bare shoulders. When he had taken off his shirt she wasn't sure.

"Then let me chase those thoughts away…" he said as he kissed her neck.

"Viktor…"

"Okay luff… Okay… You make it hard to control myself sometimes…" he said lying next to her in the bed. "I vill make this up to you…"

"You don't have to make anything up to me it's my issue… My lack of experience."

"I like your lack of experience…" he said rolling onto his side so he could get a better look at her.

"You do?" she asked not at all believing him.

"Of course… It means you are a good woman…"

"Which makes you a bad bad bad man…" he smiled.

"Sexy bad?"

"Maybe a little…" she said with a smile. "In truth I'm a little glad you're more experienced… It does come with its advantages… My first time won't be with someone who had no clue what they're doing…"

"You've thought about having your first time with me?" He inquired.

"Yes." She said not at all shy about it as she thumbed her pendant. "You're very sweet, kind, and gentle, and even though I complain about it, sometimes it is nice having someone who wants to protect me…" he smiled. "I can't see a better man to have that special experience with… I don't know when it will happen but when it does, I will be glad it was with you…" she looked to him. "Also I hope that you'll be my first… and my last…" He cupped her cheek his thumb moving across a light blush.

"I hope you vill be my last as vell, and in many ways luff I wish you had been my first…" she smiled softly.

"You always know what to say don't you?"

"It is part of my charm…" she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. "I luff you Mina…"

"I love you too Viktor…" she said with a smile


	42. Study Hard

A week had passed since the night of their important discussion. Viktor was days away from his second round of OWLS and beginning to freak out. Hermione had been helping him the best she could with late night study sessions and mid day surprise quizzes. She kept telling him how much he was excelling but it was doing nothing to improve his nerves, in all honesty she was getting nervous for him. Worried that his anxiety might ruin his chances of high marks.

"I cannot do it." Viktor said leaning back in his chair as he stared at the goblet.

"You can do it Viktor." She said.

"No I cannot luff I've tried everything."

"Viktor this vill be on our test…" Jamous said. "The men are looking to you for… For… Hermione what is word?"

"For leadership?"

"Dah this… If you can't do it men stand no chance of." Hermione looked around the classroom all eyes were on Viktor. McGonagall was in the corner of the room watching as well she had tried everything she knew to teach the boys how to change their goblets into magical creatures but nothing had worked.

"Okay we'll try something else." Hermione said talking in Bulgarian now. She decided that since he was having trouble learning with English instructions Bulgarian might go over better. "Take your wand in hand…" he didn't budge just sighed.

"There is no-."

"Viktor do it." He sighed and did as she said. "Tap the goblet three times while you think about what you want to turn it into."

"I think about it?" he asked, she hadn't mentioned that part before or if she had, he hadn't understood.

"Yes think very deeply on it…"

"Alright…" he closed his eyes and tapped the goblet three times. "Feravertoh." The goblet began to shake and rise into the air until it burst into flames. A loud shriek sounded as a baby dragon burst forth, the room broke into applause as his classmates rushed forward and congratulated him.

"I knew you could do it." Hermione said before walking away to give his friends room.

"Good job Miss Granger." McGonagall said. "You succeeded when I couldn't."

"It's just because I can speak Bulgarian."

"Don't sell yourself short girl, you have a gift for teaching…" Hermione smiled.

"Thank you professor but I learned from the best." McGonagall patted her on the back before heading off. Hermione smiled as she grabbed her bag and headed off waving at Viktor as she did. She would be seeing him in just an hour in the library for more studying. So there she waited doing her usual tasks asked of her by the school. "I swear if she doesn't bewitch this ladder I'm going to do it myself…" she muttered as she climbed up the ladder to the top of the muggle section. Every time she did this something went horribly wrong.

"Don't Fall luff." Hermione jumped not expecting her boyfriend's voice. The step under her foot snapped and she fell. She didn't panic and didn't close her eyes trusting that Viktor would catch her which he did quite easily. "What did I say?" He asked with a smile.

"Well if you hadn't scared me." she said as he kissed her nose before setting her down.

"You do not get scared-."

"I know only startled." She said with a smile. "Are you all done for today?"

"Dah I am, but am ready for more studying."

"Good because we have a lot to cover." He nodded following her up the stairs. He was thankful his girlfriend was the wisest witch of her age, but the studying was beginning to drain him even though he knew he desperately needed it. "Alright." She said as they entered the secret room. Viktor stopped seeing goblets.

"More transfiguration?" he groaned.

"Oh no Dobby must have set up some study snacks." She said with a smile seeing the tray of cookies and a pitcher of pumpkin juice set up on a small table in the corner. "There's a silk scarf in that elf's future..." Viktor smiled as they sat down. "Alright what do you want to study tonight what do you feel like you need work on?" she asked pulling out some fresh parchment.

"I guess…. History."

"Viktor you're great at history it's easy for you."

"Exactly."

"OWLS are tomorrow… So what do you need? Mind you we won't be studying late I want you in bed in two hours."

"Dah okay then… Spell theory."

"Oh I prepared a quiz for this subject." She said with a smile. She slowly looked over to Viktor. "That doesn't excite you nearly as much as it excited me does it?"

"Not even a bit luff but that's alright…" he said with a smile. After forty five minutes of him slaving over her 150 question "quiz" he slowly handed it over to her. She took out a quill and dipped it in red ink.

"Here we go." She said before looking it over. He ate a cookie not being able to watch her check off all his wrong answers. After a few second Hermione made a noise. He looked up.

"How bad did I do?"

"Viktor… You only missed two questions… That's amazing!" she moved forward and hugged him. "You're going to do so well! All O's for sure!"

"I have to wonder…" he said as he pulled her into his lap. The movement surprising her. "What do I get if I get all O's?" He asked looking her over.

"You want a prize for academic excellence?" she asked.

"It vill…" he kissed her. "Motivate me…"

"Why do I think you're not talking about a prize like a quill or an antique snitch?"

"Because you are wise witch and know right off that that's not something I would want for something I worked so very hard for…"

"Viktor… Are you getting fresh with me as the yanks put it?"

"Getting Fresh and Yanks? I do not know these terms…" he said. "But if you mean I am flirting with you and hinting at something… Then yes…" his hand slowly moved up her leg under her skirt.

"Viktor." She swatted his hand making him laugh. He picked her up and set her on the table. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Getting… Fresh." He said with a cheeky smile.

"Viktor someone could walk in." she said as his hand moved through her hair as he expected her eyes instantly drifted closed.

"We are in secret place…" he said before kissing her neck. She pushed him back making him smile.

"Viktor we are in the school library it's against the rules…"

"Rules are meant to be broken…"

"Do you know who you are talking to right now?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. He cupped her cheek and kissed her deeply before pulling away.

"I'm talking to a young…" he pushed the cloak off her shoulders. "Bright…" he lifted off her sweater. "Beautiful…" he started unbuttoning her shirt. "Sexy…" he pushed the shirt away from her body. "Witch…" his thumb brushed across her bottom lip as he went to kiss her. Hermione's arms went to his shoulders pushing him back.

"You have to be up early tomorrow for your tests… You need this time to relax and-."

"This vill relax me… Besides it vill keep me from day dreaming tomorrow."

"Day dreaming?"

"We haf not been intimate in some time… So for the past few weeks my mind has been… How do you say… Getting away from me." She could see how his eyes had become dark as he looked over her body with an almost primal look.

"Will it really help you?" he kissed her deeply.

"Yes…"

"Have at it."

"Yes!" she giggled before his mouth crashed against hers. "Wait wait-."

"No waiting I haf waited…" he whined making her smile.

"I'm just telling you… You have one hour and then you leave for bed understand?"

"Yes yes I understand can we haf at it like you said?" she smiled.

"You want me that bad?"

"So bad Luff now please you are torturing me…"

"Okay… Let's do this." His mouth crashed against her again as he pulled off his shirt and pushed her down into the wood of the table and crawled over her. Hermione's eyes closed. She had been day dreaming of him as well. In her most dizziest day dreams she had pulled him into a broom closet and had her way with him.

_Has he ever done this with another girl… In the school library? No he goes to an all boy school… He probably has done something with a girl in a closed space like this… _Hermione gasped feeling something slid into her.

"Focus on me mina… Not your thoughts…" he whispered in her ear. She felt his thumb flick against her she moaned softly and his mouth crashed against hers again.

_Who cares about those other girls… _She smiled as her back arched a wave of pleasure hitting her. Viktor smiled as he nipped at her earlobe. She was with him now. Her mind right where it should be focusing on what they were doing. He had thought about this many times when they had been studying over the past few days. All he had wanted to do was rip her clothes off and throw her on the table to make her his.

_I can't wait until we make that leap. Can't wait to burry myself into her. Feel her body move against mine. Hear her moan my name in complete pleasure… _She bit his lip lightly making him look to her.

"Focus on me Viktor… Not your thoughts…" he smiled.

"Dah luff." She rolled them so she was on top. He groaned his head lolling back as she rocked against him slowly. Hermione blushed she could feel him beneath her pressing against her most private of parts. She smiled softly as she moved against him again. His hands went to her hips stopping her as he sat up.

"Do not tease me luff… I don't think I could take it…" he said quietly. Hermione's mouth moved against his as she pushed him back down against the table. She rocked against him again a moan emitting into her mouth. She pulled away slightly.

"Who said I was teasing?" she asked seductively. Viktor went to look to her but stopped as he felt her hands quickly undo his belt and toss it aside.

_Is this happening? _He asked.

_I'll make him very relaxed for his test… _she smiled wickedly as she moved down his body slowly her mouth trailing over every glorious muscle. _ I'm not nervous…Just excited… I'm so ready for this…_ She thought in sheer glee. 

_Is this happening? _Viktor asked himself again as his pants were slowly pulled down. _This is happening… This is happening… Why am I nervous I've had this b-…_ Viktor groaned his head moving back as he felt Hermione take him into her mouth completely. She moaned against him sending vibrations flowing through his body.

Hermione's eyes closed as she went all the way down to the base. It wasn't uncomfortable by any means not until he hit the back of her throat. She pulled back slightly; she could tell she wasn't going to be one of those girls who could brag about not having a gag reflex. When Viktor moaned she looked to him. She could see he was enjoying himself, she swirled her tongue over his tip.

"Oh my god…" he moaned in Bulgarian making her smile in sheer pride. "Merlin…" He had been through this foreplay before but it had never been quite as amazing as this. His hands clutched onto the side of the table as he felt a warmth begin to grow with in himself. Hermione felt something shoot into the back of her throat. She blinked in slight surprise as she swallowed.

_That wasn't enough for him to be done… Still that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be… I mine as well go through with it… I'm going to have to someday anyways… _

"Luff… I'm…" she swirled her tongue over his tip silencing him instantly. Viktor moaned as his head lolled back. He could feel the pressure growing within him making his toes curl. The rhythm of Hermione was more than intoxicating and the feel was damn near addicting.

_Come on… If he doesn't it's going to mean I'm a complete-. _Her eyes closed as she felt something warm flood into her mouth. She let her throat relax as she swallowed instantly. She slowly pulled away and instantly was pulled into Viktor's arms his mouth crashing against hers, his chest heaving. _I wasn't expecting him to kiss me… _she thought with a smile. He flipped her over and pushed her into the table as his mouth trailed down her body. Hermione bit her bottom lip as she felt his hands move up her inner thighs. She looked to her left and spotted her pocket watch lying open.

_Blast… _she pulled him up her body as she sat up.

"It's been thirty five minutes."

"Good we still haf time…" he whispered huskily as his mouth crashed against hers once more. She smiled against him before pushing him back.

"Viktor… It will take you thirty to get back to your cabin…"

"Which… Is hour…" he said catching on.

"Yes…" she said before looking down. "How did you pull your pants up that quick?" he laughed.

"Years of locker room antics…" she raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"A lot of towel smacking… Irritating towel smacking… how I hate that smacking…" she spanked his butt making him give a surprised laugh. "Do not mind as much with you…" she moved down the table her body sliding against his as she did. Viktor pulled on his shirt while watching Hermione do the same. She was smiling, obviously very proud of herself in that moment. He bent down and picked up her sweater.

"Here luff." He handed it off to her.

"Thank you." She said pulling it over her. She smiled when Viktor instantly brought her into his arms.

"Thank you… For… Relaxing me…" he said feeling heat creep into his cheeks. He had never thanked any one before but with Hermione he had felt the need to.

"You're uhm… Welcome…"

"This was supposed to be preview…" he pulled back. "What do I get if I really do vell on OWLS?"

"Don't push it." She said making him laugh. She backed away and put on her cloak. Viktor put all her books back into her bag.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Dah luff…" he took her hand and they walked out.

"Leaving early?" the librarian asked.

"I haf OWLS in morning."

"Good luck Krum."

"Dah thanks." He said with a smile. He walked her to the stair case that led to Gryffindor tower. "Stay with me tonight."

"You need to rest."

"I rest better with you."

"You know your headmaster will come to get you in the morning…"

"Then we vill get up early and I vill take you to-."

"Viktor I don't want you to get up early. Get your rest. Sleep in. Then go for your test."

"Dah… Okay." He nodded a little put out. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I love you…"

"I love you Mina…" he pulled back his hand cupping her cheek. "Good night Luff."

"Good night…" she headed up the stairs when she reached the portrait she turned and smiled at him. He put his hand over his heart with a small smile before backing away and heading off.

-o-

Viktor slowly walked into his cabin, his body tired but his mind buzzing. When he had begun to try and seduce Hermione he had never expected her to go as far as she did. It was her first time doing anything with a man like that and in all honesty he had been expecting her to fumble and have shaking hands like she had before, but she had been confidant. She had been in all sense of the word a vixen. He smiled as he took off his shirt and began to change.

She continued to surprise him whether it be with magic, intelligence, personal strength, and now intimacy. She had done a lot for him tonight, and he planned to pay her back in full. He pulled on his white t shirt then tightened his red draw string pants. He walked over to his bed and lay back instantly wishing Hermione was with him. He wished he could hold her as he slept; he always slept better with her in his arms. He went to turn off the light but stopped seeing a black leather box on his side table along with a piece of parchment. He took it in his hand and opened it up instantly smiling at the elegant handwriting.

_Dearest Viktor, _

_Tomorrow is a big day for you with your final round of OWLS. You did great in your fifth year and I'm sure you'll do great this year. I got you two items that I think may help with your test hope they bring you luck. _

_Your Mina _

He smiled as he opened the box and stared down at a long black feathered quill with a gold pen piece. His eyes then drifted to a gold ink well with Hermione's initials painted on it in a scroll text. He picked up the feather and caught a scent. He put it to his nose and smiled.

_It smells like my Mina… _


	43. Where Hearts are Made

Viktor and Jamous walked together from the great hall to the testing area down in dungeon hall. He wanted to see Hermione at breakfast wanted to catch her calm eyes and even if it was for a second give her a kiss. Maybe even thank her for the quill she had given him, but none of this was possible because she had not been there.

"Fitting don't you think?"

"What?" he asked Jamous.

"That our final round of OWLS are in dungeon hall…" he looked to him. "You know because these things are bloody torture."

"Since when do you say bloody?" Viktor asked with a smile.

"My Padma she's rubbing off on me. Her parents are allowing her to come to Bulgaria with me for a week… We are both excited. Is Hermione coming to your house this summer?"

"I'm not sure yet. I hope so." He said.

"What is in box?" he asked.

"Hermione gave me a quill and ink well to use." He said with a smile.

"Good voman you got there."

"I know…" he was about to head into the testing room when Jamous stopped with a smile.

"Viktor we have guests…" he looked to where Jamous was gazing to see Padma and Hermione hiding behind a pillar. The two boys looked both ways before rushing over to them.

"We had to say good luck." Padma said. "I wasn't going to get a chance when Hermione grabbed me this morning and we snuck down here."

"Good woman." Jamous said again. Viktor smiled as he took Hermione in his arms.

"I know…" he answered once more.

"Did you get the quill?" Hermione asked as she pulled back.

"Yes it was very considerate."

"I've used that one on every single huge test I've ever taken its brought me a lot of luck… I hope it does the same for you."

"Luff you don't need luck you're crazy smart."

"Not when it comes to divination."

"It's true she's not very good." Padma said and Hermione shot the girl a glare. "Not your fault of course…" she said quickly.

"The ink well is special though it's the smoothest ink you'll ever use so you shouldn't have any scratch marks on your test." Hermione stated as the bell rang. "You two have to go. The test is starting soon."

"Good luck Honey." Padma hugged Jamous and kissed his cheek before running off.

"No need for luck when I haf girl like that looking out for me." He patted Viktor on the back before heading into the test room.

"You remember your magical theory and laws?" Hermione inquired.

"All of them." He said.

"Goblin wars?"

"I'm good on those too."

"Standard magical laws?"

"That as vell." He smiled. "You prepared me vell."

"Good… Okay… Well good luck okay?" Viktor cupped her cheek and kissed her.

"I luff you Mina."

"I love you too…" he smiled as he backed away before heading into the room not before giving Hermione a nervous look. The door slowly closed and Hermione looked at it with a small smile.

_The man will fly at ridiculous speeds at ridiculous heights with no fear but he gets nervous over a test… At least he's been through the OWLS once before… Thank god Brittan only makes you do one round of them… One thing I'll say about Bulgaria's educational system… They're down right brutal. _

Viktor slowly sat down. The room was intimidating, the air was thick, and the lighting was harsh. He could tell this first round of the written was going to be a tough one. His eyes settled on Dumbledore who was sitting in a chair at the head of the room. The man's kind look instantly put him at ease and suddenly things seemed a little bit more fair and a lot less daunting.

"Set up your quills if you brought them…" Dumbledore said standing up. To Viktor's surprise every single one of his classmates took one out. A few had sets like he did with their own ink wells as well. He smiled as set his up then tucking the box under the chair. Slowly the headmaster of Hogwarts made his way around the room making sure there was nothing extra or unusual on the students desks. He stopped at Viktor. "I know that Quill…" he said with twinkling eyes.

"Yes it's my girlfriends, Hermione Grangers. She gave it to me for good luck."

"They say quills hold knowledge of those who have wielded them. I imagine this Quill being Miss Grangers holds more knowledge then even my quill does…" Viktor smiled seeing the man's eyes sparkle behind his moon shaped spectacles.

"I think she would disagree with you on that one headmaster…" Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes she would. She's a very humble person… In my opinion that's what makes her so very wise for her age… I doubt you'll need luck on this test wielding her Quill… Even so good luck Mr. Krum."

"Thank you sir…" the older wiser wizard nodded before going on to check the rest of the desks. He smiled as he gazed down at Hermione's quill. He put it to his nose and smiled as her scent filled his senses. Instantly it calmed him and quelled his fears.

-o-

Hermione slowly paced dungeon hall. It was long after her classes had ended and nearing dinner. One by one students had begun to file out some looking proud others looking like death. Still there was no sight of Viktor. She had prepared him, he had prepared himself. Why he wasn't out already was worrying her. She smiled seeing Jamous who instantly walked to her.

"Is Padma with you again?"

"She was sent to detention…"

"What Why?"

"She got caught sneaking here for your test break… Is Viktor done? Did I miss him?"

"No he's still in there." He said. "He seems to be doing quite vell…"

"Good Good…" Hermione said.

"You should head to dinner he might be a while longer."

"No I think I'll stay you should go get in trouble and join Padma."

"I knew they called you wise for a reason." He said before running off. Hermione slowly continued to pace.

_What could be taking him so long, not that I'm not glad he's taking his time… I hope he's not re reading all his answers. I told him not to do that… he'll second guess himself… _she leaned against a pillar her hands behind her back. _Come on Viktor… _ she waited in that same spot for another two hours in that time only one other student had come out and he had informed her that Viktor was the only one left inside testing. The door opened and Hermione stood straight seeing Viktor come out his eyes on the floor the quill box in hand.

"Hey?" he looked up slowly looking like hell. "Oh no… Oh Viktor I'm sor-."

"I think I did wonderful!" he picked her up in his arms and spun her around.

"Really?" she asked with a smile as he set her down. "Viktor you scared me did you stay in there that long to make me nervous?"

"No was re writing my essay didn't like the first or second draft so I did a third…"

"There was an essay?" she asked as they began to walk.

"Dah, on what we want for a future."

"Interesting question."

"I thought so as vell…"

"I was so worried when everyone was coming out and you weren't…" she said as they headed up the stairs.

"I just wanted to get my essay done right…" he said with a smile. "You think they are still serving dinner?"

"No but I thought ahead… Meet me in an hour in front of your cabin?"

"What haf you planned?"

"Just something… Don't be late." She smiled at him before heading off.

-o-

Hermione slowly walked towards the cabin. She smiled when she saw Viktor already waiting for her. He was wearing a red button down shirt black vest and nice fitting jeans. He looked nice, she hope she did too.

"You beat me out here." She said and Viktor slowly turned and smiled.

"Wow…" he said.

"Good wow or bad wow?" he took her hands looking her over. She was wearing a white sun dress that had a squared off low neck line. He twirled her in a circle and smiled at the corset detail in the back. She was to his height now thanks to the five inch red suede wedges she was wearing.

"Good wow… Always good wow." She smiled.

"Ready for a date night?" she asked.

"This is a date night?" he asked.

"Yes."

"The man usually makes the date."

"Maybe in Bulgaria but I am an English flower as you have said many times and as an English flower I occasionally set up dates."

"Dah I understand. So where are we heading?"

"It's a surprise." She took his hand and started to walk him along the shore of the lake. "So was this round of OWLS different then your first round?"

"Yes there weren't any interviews it was all written." He said.

"Interviews?" she asked.

"I don't know about here but in Bulgaria we haf interviews with heads of state on what we want to do and what we're capable off."

"I think we have that here." She said.

"You vill be taking OWLS next year won't you?"

"Oh I guess I will…"

"Nervous?"

"A little but I've been studying for them since my second year so I'm somewhat confidant… I have a feeling next year though that I will be studying like a mad woman." He smiled.

"I could see that. So Padma and Jamous seem to be doing vell."

"They do don't they?"

"You don't seem to get along with Padma very vell…"

"That's because I don't. In all honesty I'm not a big fan of hers but if she's with Jamous then I have to be."

"Why haf?"

"Because Jamous is your best friend."

"You're good voman Mina." He said.

"I try." She said with a smile. Viktor walked to see they were heading into the forbidden forest.

"Where are we going luff?"

"Somewhere very special." She said. They began moving through the dark forest each staying very quiet as to not rouse any sleeping creatures, dark and light alike. After a while they got to a large tree that had a large dip in the bark that looked like a dark cave. "Okay it's very dark so hold onto my hand. We can't use magic inside."

"Inside the tree?" he asked.

"Yeah ready?" she asked with an excited look.

"Of course." He said. She led him into the small cave and instantly they were shrouded in darkness.

"Feel the walls for turns…" Hermione said. He could tell from the angle they were going that they were moving in a spiral circle downwards into the ground. After a while Hermione stopped making him do the same. "Close your eyes…"

"But I can't see anything any-." His felt Hermione's mouth move against his before pulling away.

"Close your eyes…" she said as her lips brushed against his with every word. He smiled as he let his eyes drift closed. He heard something slide and then felt Hermione pull him into a damp slightly cold room. "Don't open yet…"

"Okay." He said with a laugh. He heard something slide again and then Hermione walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Okay… Open…" Viktor did as she said. He stared out at a vast cavern that had a light blue hue to it. His eyes went to the right to see a large pool of crystal clear water that had fog rising up from it. In front of them was a table set up with some food. Viktor turned and looked to her.

"From that expression you've missed one great detail…" she said her eyes dancing with mischief.

"What am I missing?" he asked. "Not that this isn't great I like the prifacy…" she smiled brightly.

"Viktor… Look up…" he slowly did as she said and instantly smiled.

"Wow…" he breathed. The ceiling of the cavern was high but it wasn't rock like the walls it was instead filled with millions of glowing gold opaque swirls. Some were thick others were thin. The gold seemed to drip and then disappear before they could even reach half way.

"It's the root system of the Miriscortes tree group above us… in Latin the term for this is nitentis aurum radix, loosely translated to Glistening Gold Root… This is a rare sight…" he looked to her to see she had a smile on her face as she looked to it. "We are two out of only six people to ever see this in the world…"

"It's amazing…" he said still looking to her. She smiled as she glanced to him. "How did you find this place?"

"I kind of fell into it…" she said. "It's a long story."

"Tell me over dinner…" he said pulling her to the table that she had set up.

"I only did desserts it was the only thing left over from dinner and I didn't want the house elves to over work…"

"It reminds me of first date." He said with a smile.

"You really don't mind?"

"Not at all." He said with a smile as they sat down with each other. "So tell me of story."

"It's not that exciting." She said with a shrug.

"Oh come on I want to hear." He said.

"Okay well it was after a small fiasco I had last year with Harry."  
"What fiasco?" he asked. "I know you did somfing it's all around Hogwarts but no one knows what exactly…" she looked at him.

"Oh uhm… Right no one knows… Well… We-." She stopped un sure of how to go on.

_That involves Sirius… I can't tell him about Sirius all the knowledge he has is that he's a murderous death eater… if I tell him the truth he's not going to believe me he'll just think I helped out a mass murder- No… No he won't think that… _she smiled softly. _He won't because he loves me… _

"Luff your mind has run away from us again…" she looked to him for a long moment.

"Viktor how well can you keep a secret?" she asked him.

"I pride myself in confidant skills."

"What I'm about to tell you can't leave this cavern… Understand?" she said with a serious expression that made him want to listen intently.

"Dah." He said with a stern nod.

"I mean that Viktor. If it got out I could be sent away to Azkaban do you understand?" He took on a serious expression of his own. "The only reason I'm telling you is because I can't stand lying to you… Can you keep this a secret? For my sake…"

"I vill not tell soul I promise." He said.

"Alright let me start off by asking, do you know who Sirius Black is."

"Dah Luff everyone does… He is mass murder here in UK… He was also here last year from reports… He avoided capture… He is guilty man on run…"

"No…" she shook her head with a passionate look. "No he's an innocent man on the run…" he looked at her for a long moment.

"This is going to be quite a tale isn't it?"

"Yeah so… Strap in." she smiled softly pouring Viktor a glass of butter beer as she began her tale of dementors, time traveling, ministry deceit, and of course one fantastic hippogriff.

As she talked and told him everything that had happened last year he nodded and listened intently the whole time. He never spoke, never made an expression but the pensive one she had when she had begun her story. After forty five minutes of the tale and three whole desserts shared between them Hermione took a small breath.

"So he flew off on buck beak and Poor Harry hasn't seen him since… Anyways after all of that I realized I had lost my mom's prized charm bracelet that she had worn through all her years of school… I came back looking for it found it in front of the tree and I fell into the crevice and tumbled down here… Which is how I discovered it." He didn't say anything for a long moment. "Viktor?"

"So Sirius Black is Innocent?" he asked mulling it over.

"Very…" she said. He took a small breath before looking to her.

"You live complicated life luff…" he said after as he took a sip of butter beer.

"I do I really do. I wanted to tell you sooner but, you can imagine why I waited. I mean to you Sirius Black is a monster. A man who has killed tons of muggles, wizards, and witches alike and I had set him free causing the ministry to lose track of him… But to me he's Harry's only family, he's an innocent man, and I set him free because it was the right thing to do and because the ministry wouldn't listen to the truth…" he looked at her for a long moment. "He's a good man Viktor."

"I know Luff." He said taking her hand. "You did right thing…"

"So you believe me?" she asked instantly relieved.

"Of course, you are my Luff you wouldn't lie… Besides it wouldn't be the first time ministry refused to listen to truth but instead listened to lies… It's easier for them too." She smiled as she looked to him.

"If I had told anyone else what I did they would have reported me to the ministry for treason…"

"I can't report you, you are luff beside I haf much planned for the summer and you being in Azkaban would put damp clouds on plans I haf." She laughed softly.

"Damper…" she said with a small smile. "So I'm guessing after the amazing summer you have planned you'll be calling ministry."

"Dah." He said making her laugh.

"Well we best enjoy the time we have with me as a free woman." He laughed as he took her hand. "Thanks for understanding that story though… Really thank you…" he smiled.

"You were very worried about telling me weren't you?" he asked. "You were scared I would turn you in?"

"No I wasn't scared you would turn me in, I was scared your view of me might change. It's actually one of the only things I'm truly scared off…" he looked at her for a long moment before he cupped her cheek.

"My view of you could never change… You are still the strong fierce voman who saved me from death eaters the night of the world cup…"

"You still think of me that way?"

"Of course I do…" he said. "Why would I think… What is word Luff…" he searched for it. "Think… Think…"

"Otherwise?"

"Dah this is it. Why would I think otherwise?"

"Well because of the numerous attacks where I got seriously hurt especially the last one in the library with crawl… I was completely weak…"

"Weak?" he asked. "No…Hurt Luff… Never weak… The fact you survived what you did just means you're even stronger then I first thought. No one else could haf been through that and then the next day carry on as if it never happened…" Hermione smiled brightly before moving forward and wrapping her arms around his neck. Viktor held onto her tightly. "You are very intelligent voman my Mina but sometimes you think a little backwards…" she laughed.

"Guess I do don't I?" she asked pulling back.

"If I ever get to meet Sirius I'll have to thank him… If it hadn't been for that fiasco you would have never found this place." He said looking up.

"I know I've been wanting to thank him as well… Only Harry knows how to get a hold of him." She said with a smile.

"Luff what is the gold stuff that drips and then disappears.

"Ignis sucus aka Fire sap…" she said with a smile before reaching into his coat and pulling out his pocket watch. She smiled when she flipped it open to see a picture of her and Viktor dancing around a room.

"The photo Mother snapped when you were in Bulgaria…" he said.

"I like that photo I have a copy in my room she sent me…" she smiled softly. "Okay it's almost time…" she said tucking his watch back into his coat.

"Time for what?" he asked watching her take off her shoes.

"The best part about this cavern." She said turning. "Un do the corset for me?"

"We are… Getting naked?"

"Not completely…" she said feeling him undo the bow at the bottom and pull it loose. Viktor smiled as the dress fell from her body revealing a white lace bra with pink bows and matching boy shorts. She turned and pushed off his coat and then un did his shirt he instantly felt cold air rush against him.

"Oh luff its cold." He said with a laugh.

"We just have to endure it for a few moments." She said as he unbuckled his pants and let them fall to the ground. He had already kicked off his shoes when she had.

"It is very cold."

"I know." She said with a laugh her bottom lip trembling as she took his hand. "Come on." She pulled him to the large body of water.

"If the room is cold then this is cold too." He said.

"Yes it is… But we only have to swim in it for maybe a minute." She let go of his hand and jumped in. she resurfaced a moment later and gasped. "Yes very cold." She said her teeth chattering. "Okay jump in."

"No." he said with a laugh.

"It's worth it jump in!"

"Do you know what is like for man to jump in to freezing pool? I haf parts that are sensitive."

"So do I now jump in!"

"Not same parts!"

"Viktor get in the water." she said.

"No!"

"Viktor I'm in here so you have to be as well."

"I didn't make you get in freezing water."

"Are you a man or a mouse?"

"I'm a man who hates cold water!"

"Get in the bloody pool!" he suddenly jumped in closing his eyes as he braced for the cold. He fell into the water and sunk in a good ten feet before rising up. He took a breath as he broke the surface before he looked to Hermione who was smiling at him.

"This isn't cold." He said.

"I know." She said giggling. "Glad to know you trust me." He smiled as he pulled her into his arms.

"Why is cavern so cold but this water is hot?"

"There's a crystal system below us the natural energy of which heats this pool of water." She said. Viktor moved forward and kissed her instantly.

"I luff it when you talk magic…" he said.

"I could tell you all about the 500 different types of magical crystals that are known about…" she said with a smile.

"Oh yes… Talk crystals its sexy." She laughed her head throwing back as she did. He moved forward and kissed her neck. Hermione bit her bottom lip as her eyes drifted closed. His mouth went to her jaw line before his hands went into her now damp hair and brought her head forward to capture her lips with his once more. After a long minute he pulled away and Hermione smiled.

"You know when I rescued you so valiantly like the warrior woman I am from those death eaters and we were hiding in that cave…" she said making him laugh.

"Yes?"

"Well I never thought in a million years that I would be snogging you a few months later…"

"Really because I knew." She laughed while he smiled. "I knew that we were going to be here in this place snogging actually."

"Did you really?" she asked.

"Yes yes I did." He said with a cheeky smile. "No okay I didn't…" she laughed again.

"Can I ask you a deeply personal question Viktor?" She asked.

"Always luff…"

"When did you fall in love with me?" he smiled as he pushed a strand of wet hair away from her face.

"It was luff at first sight…" he said quietly.

"No it wasn't…" she said with a smile.

"You're right…" He said in Bulgarian. "I didn't love you the moment I saw you…" he looked at her for a long moment. "I think I loved you before that…"

"That's impossible…" she said softly. "You didn't know me…"

"My heart knew you…" he said returning to English.

"How?" she asked softly.

"Because…" he kissed her his hand covering her heart. "It was made for yours…" Her eyes filled with emotion as he cupped her cheek and kissed her again. He pulled away but only an inch. "I love you my mina…" he whispered before capturing her lips once more in a heated kiss.


	44. Bon Bon VS Enlgish Rose

To Jess,

Happy birthday girl!

Much love,

Karategirl666

-o-

The next day Hermione had a hard time concentrating in class. All she could think about was her date with Viktor. Most of all she thought of the numerous beautiful romantic things he had said to her. She could tell her relationship with him had moved to a deeper more intimate state. She had expected that would happen with physical intimacy, but last night she had discovered that it would be Emotional intimacy that moved them to that level.

She hadn't seen him all day but she figured that was because of the mounting interviews he would have to go to now that the task was just a little under a week away. She held her books close to her chest as she walked up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. To say she was worried for Viktor was to say she was only a little afraid of flying a broom by herself. In all honesty she was terrified for Viktor. She had seen the maze from her window; it looked dark, dismal, and completely looming.

"Parchment snips." Hermione muttered absent mindedly. The portrait swung open and she walked through the port hole.

"Hermione?" Harry asked as she walked right by him. "Hermione? Never… mind…" she got to the top of the tower and walked into her room the door closing behind her as she did.

_I have all confidence in Viktor, he's an extraordinary wizard with extraordinary skills. _

"Crookshanks…" she called pouring some food into a bowl for him. She smiled seeing him come out from under her bed to slyly walk up to his bowl and devour the food inside. She pushed open her closet door and walked into check on her latest broom. It was for Dobby who had secretly been learning to fly under the tutorship of Viktor. The small broom hung in the air. She had put a fairly weak core in knowing full well that Dobbys magic was too powerful for anything more. "You're coming along nicely… Very nicely." She then checked over the Mina broom which glowed from its triple core. "You are fit to fly my dear." She said. "Viktor should be pleased."

"Very pleased." She jumped and turned seeing Viktor leaning against the doorway a smile on his face. "Hallo Luff."

"Hello." He walked over to her and kissed her lightly.

"So Mina she is fit?"

"Very fit." She said. "But we're agreed you won't fly her in games…"

"No I won't I promise." He said his hand going to the broom. It instantly connected with him and he smiled.

"So did you have interviews today?" she asked walking out of the secret room and into her bedroom where she took off her cloak and top sweater.

"No…" he said as he leaned against the door and watched her undo her tie. "Well I did, but reporter did not show again."

"Oh no was it Skeeter?" she asked turning the top two buttons of her shirt undone.

"Yes luff so I along with the others waited this time for five hours before they let us leaf."

"Oh Viktor I'm sorry." She said and he smiled as he looked her over.

"Mina…"

"Yes?" she asked blinking.

"Is that Skeeter voman still in captivity?" Viktor asked.

"No…" she trailed off as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

"Mina…"

"Yes?" she asked looking off still. "Is that splint end?" she asked looking over her hair.

"Mina!"

"Okay yes!" He laughed as he shook his head. "But you don't know what it's like! I mean for the past two weeks I haven't had to deal with stupid stories written about some nonexistent love triangle between you, Harry, and I… It's annoying seeing your name in the paper every day."

"Yes luff I know this quite well…" He said and she smiled as she shifted on her feet.

"Guess you do…" she said quietly playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Mina… Kidnapping..." He walked to her. "It is not the answer…"

"I could be the answer…" she said making him smile.

"Mina…"

"It's for the greater bloody good though!" she said. "My logic is quite sound here."

"As it always is Luff. Still, you haf to let her go."

"I don't wanna…" she slightly whined making him chuckle.

"Luff…" she looked to him.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes…"

"Can I keep her for just a few more weeks?"

"Weeks? Mina no." He stated shaking his head.

"Fine… days… like six…"

"Mina…"

"Okay Okay let me get changed and you can fly us somewhere to release her back into the bloody wild." She walked into her closet and closed the doors. Viktor just shook his head as he walked to her bed and sat down with a smile. He looked to the cat that lay by his bowl licking his chops.

"Hey crook crook." He said. The cat just purred at him. Viktor tilted his head. "You're not some evil wizard pretending to be house pet like that pesky rat are you?" the cat just purred again. "Take that as a no." Hermione came back out wearing jeans and a white cotton strapless top. She pulled on a pink sweater as she threw her hair up into a messy bun.

"I would just like to say before we do this… That I'm not happy about it."

"I know luff."

"As long as we're on the right page." She held up the vial that held the tiny insect version of Rita Skeeter. "You're lucky he's compassionate…" She said to the lady bug.

"Come on Mina…"

-o-

They touched down on one of the separate islands surrounding the Hogwarts castle. Hermione hoped off the broom the vial still held firmly in hand. Viktor rested his fire bolt against the tree as he watched Hermione walk into the middle of the forest clearing. She held the vial to her nose staring down the insect that look royally pissed off.

"Now… I'm going to free you. But so help me if I find in the paper tomorrow the headline Granger the Kidnapper or something equally ill titled I will report you to the ministry for not registering yourself… Also I better not see My name Harry's Name, or Viktors name in the paper unless it's in a article that is completely about how good we are as people. No gossip, no rubbish just truth understand?" the bug slowly nodded. She opened the vial. "Get gone…" The lady bug instantly flew away into the darkness and out of sight. She slowly turned and looked to Viktor. "Happy? We've set her loose on the world to wreak more havoc!"

"Luff it was best thing to do." He said with a smile.

"So you say…" she muttered crossing her arms over her chest as she kicked slightly at the ground. "Not like anyone missed her…"

"You know, you are sexy when pouting…" he said wrapping his arms around her.

"You're not charming at all…" he smiled seeing her disapproving look.

"Let's head back to the cabin huh?" he asked.

"Fine…" she muttered. The broom flew into his hand and he levitated it out in front of him. Hermione got on first now with no hesitation then Viktor got on and instantly kicked off. Hermione leaned back into him as they flew a small smile on her face. She would miss this activity next year, riding with Viktor around Hogwarts castle after hours. She would miss many things next year in fact. A few short minutes later he touched down in front of the cabin and they both headed in. they walked into the house Viktor setting his broom aside. Hermione tilted her head.

"You shouldn't do that you know…" she said softly. "He doesn't like it…"

"Oh no." he instantly picked it up. "I didn't know." He said quickly. "What should I do with him?"

"Let him levitate on his own…" she said.

"He needs my magic to do that."

"No no he doesn't… May I?"

"Yes of course." He handed the broom over. She put her hands which gripped the broom out and closed her eyes.

"You can do it…" she said softly her grip loosening. "You'll like this so much more…" she let go and Viktor watched as his broom hung in the air without the help of his magic or Hermione's. "Told you, you could do it." She smiled at Viktor as she turned away and took her sweater off. Viktor smiled as his eyes went over the scars showing on her back. The one slashed diagonally across the three that were horizontal was light newly healed thanks to him. The horizontal ones caused by a werewolf's claw were bright red.

_They're never that red… _

Hermione tilted her head to the side as her hand rubbed the back of her neck. She felt stiff, tired, fatigued. She figured it was from worrying about Viktor all day. She sighed stretching her arms out.

_No I'm probably still pissed over letting that god damn harpy out of that damn vile… That's a lot of damns… I don't usual curse that much in my thoughts… I don't feel right… Maybe I'm starting to worry over the maze again… _

"Luff is everything okay?" he asked.

"Oh yeah… Just worried."

_Don't talk about the maze he shouldn't be thinking about that now… _she scolded herself.

"About?" he asked. She slowly turned.

"Skeeter being out in the free world… I really think I should have kept her for a bit longer."

"You had her for two weeks Luff." He said as he tilted his head. "Are you feeling alright, you look a bit pale."

"I forgot to eat lunch… No wait I had lunch… Or did I?" she thought on it and stopped. She walked to his window and opened the shutters. "Full moon…"

"What about the Full moon?" He inquired.

"I always feel awful around a full moon…" she sighed. "I get forgetful, I get a little more sensitive, I get completely obsessive in my thoughts, I start worrying about everything and most of all I get irritated easily around this time…"

"Because of the werewolf attack?"

"Yeah…" she said closing the shutters again. Viktor looked to see she had dark circles under her eyes.

"You don't look so good luff." Her look had changed in a matter of an hour and he was honestly a little worried. "I mean you really don't look good…"

"That's just what every girl wants to hear…" she stopped. "That would be me getting overly sensitive… I'm sorry… I should head back to my room…"

"No you should stay. Besides I don't want to fly you back with you being unstable."

"No I really… I really need to go back to my room…" she said feeling her stomach turn.

_Great it's going be one of these full moons where I get physically Ill… _

Viktor watched as Hermione swayed slightly on her feet. He rushed forward and steadied her.

"Sorry it comes on fast." She said. "If I had remembered tonight was a full moon I wouldn't have come out…" he lifted her up into his arms. "Oh no… No… Too quick… Put me down… Please put me down." He did as she said and watched her rush to the bathroom. The door closed and he heard a heaving noise.

"Oh no…" he said quietly feeling sorry for his girlfriend. He walked to the door when he heard the toilette flush. He knocked on it quietly. "Mina… Mina are you alright?"

"I'm fine… Absolutely perfect…" she said quietly. She opened the door. "You aren't going to fly me back to my room in this condition are you?"

"Afraid not luff." He said.

"Uhm… I'm going to need a few things from my room then…"

"I'll get them." He turned to see Dobby smiling. Hermione smiled at the friendly face.

"I knew this night may be rough with the moon being so big… I brought this from Dumbledore he thought you might need it to settle your stomach… And to ease the pain." He handed her a vial of an opaque liquid.

"Thank you so much Dobby you really are a life saver, I'd hug you but I'm getting sick again."

"Say no more Miss you just take care and I'll bring the things you need right away."

"Thank you so much…" she closed the door and they heard heaving noises again.

"Does this happen often?" Viktor asked.

"This will be the second time. The first being the night she came back with the cuts…" with that he disappeared.

_I was hoping for another romantic night… Of course this has to happen to me… This never happens to me. Dumbledore said that after the first time it should never happen again… Why was I stupid and approach Lupin in wolf form… I'm lucky he hadn't bit me… I'm lucky I'm one of a few people who won't change from a scratch… I've been fine all year haven't even gotten very emotional around the full moon… _Hermione winced as pain filled her body. It wasn't a severe pain but an annoying dull one that sunk deep into her bones.

"Hermione Luff…"

"I'm fine…" she said leaning against the door. "I think… I think the worst is… Is over." She felt her stomach lurch and she rushed back to the toilette bile spilling from her mouth just as she reached it. She coughed at the end before wiping the tears away from her face. She stared down at the blood inside and shook her head. She remembered when she had come back from that night with Harry.

She had gotten violently Ill and a house elf ushered her to the hospital wing. She had thrown up blood the whole night. Not streaks of blood and bile like she had now. Just pure blood. Her body had been rejecting the werewolf enzyme causing her to become physically ill. She figured now it was doing whatever had been left since that night. She threw up once more and instantly flushed the toilette afterwards. She slowly stood feeling better, the pain was still there but her stomach was no longer turning. After brushing her teeth she slowly came out of the room, Viktor instantly stood from a chair he had set beside the bathroom.

"Dobby brought your things…" he said.

"Is he still here?"

"No he had to leaf…"

"Oh I didn't get to thank him…" she said slowly walking over to the table where a small leather bag was. She pulled out from it a small leather case. She opened it up and Viktor stared down at a metal sphere.

"What is that luff?"

"It's a pure silver orb… Every time I feel the effects of the moon I hold this and see if my skin sizzels, if it doesn't it means I'm still okay. If it does then I need to be put in isolation right away and wait for the change to eventually happen…" she slowly picked up the sphere and smiled.

"It's not smoking."

"Which is very good… Dumbledore said there's no chance that I would change into a werewolf if I haven't already, but I just like to be safe you know?" she asked as she put it away. She took a vial of green powder and dipped her finger in it before placing some on the tip of her tongue.

"What's that?"

"Pure Mint powder… It's potent enough to keep my mind on it instead of the pain in my bones…" she slowly walked over to bed with a slight limp. He frowned hating to see her this way. He walked over and slowly took her in his arms to than carry her the rest of the way to the bed where he laid her down. "Thank you…" she said with a smile. "How long has it been since we got back?"

"Twenty minutes…"

"Only seven hours and forty minutes left." She said with a smile.

"Hermione are you going to be okay?"

"I'm going to be fine… I'm really very sorry about this. I haven't felt affects like this since just a little under a year ago… and to be honest this whole year I've barely even been emotional around a full moon… To the point I forgot to keep track of the lunar cycle…" she looked to him. "I feel very bad for you."

"For me?" he asked. "Why feel bad for me luff?"

"Well you have a girlfriend who is in constant danger… Is always getting into some form of dire trouble, and now has a crippling Moon allergy."

"Hopefully just once a year for that crippling Moon allergy." He said kissing the back of her hand. "I do not mind much keeps me on toes…"

"Come into bed with me? I feel like snuggling, I think it will make me feel better." He smiled doing as she said, when he lay beside her, she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. "Oh I forgot to tell you…"

"Tell me what?" he asked.

"My defense against the dark arts class is melding with yours tomorrow for dueling."

"That should be exciting." He said.

"Think we'll get paired off?"

"Doubtful considering we're in different years…"

"Be interesting if we were though… Bet I'd kick your Bulgarian butt." He laughed.

"You think you can take me."

"I'm sure I can." She said.

"I'm sure you could too." He said instantly. "If we are try not to shame me in front of boys."

"I will try, but no promises…" her eyes slowly drifted close. "I'm very tried Viktor…" she said softly.

"Go to sleep Luff… I will watch over you…"

"You know It's not so bad having someone to take care of me sometimes…" she said, making him smile.

"Whenever you need me to I'm here…"

"I'm glad…" she yawned slightly snuggling into him. "Glad I don't have to go through this alone anymore…" he looked down to see that she had fallen asleep completely her arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Sleep vell my Mina…"

-o-

Viktor slowly woke up and looked around to spot no Hermione. He knew she was gone. He could sense it in the stillness of the cabin. He looked to his bed stand to see a piece of parchment and smiled.

_Dearest Viktor, _

_Thank you for taking care of me last night… I was glad to have someone by my side. It made things a lot better. I had to run off a little early this morning as I promised to meet with Harry over breakfast. I love you very much and can't wait to see you in dueling today. _

_Your Mina, _

_PS, I'm so going to kick your Bulgarian butt if we're paired. _

He laughed as he got up and headed into the shower to get ready. As he washed his body he thought back to the night before. It was the first time in their relationship that Hermione had willingly let him take care of her. She hadn't complained, sighed, or even seemed upset that he was having to do it at all. It did his heart good when she had confessed she didn't so mind having someone take care of her once in a while.

He knew it was never a matter of trust with her. Or that she maybe was questioning his capabilities as a caretaker. It all came down to her pride, something that on many occasions had gotten the best of her. Now though he could tell she had figured out that letting someone who cared deeply for her actually look after her wasn't a sign of weakness but a sign of intimacy and trust. He got out of the shower and pulled on his uniform, when he walked out he found Jamous waiting.

"Comrade?" he asked seeing his fallen face.

"What is wrong?"

"Padma isn't coming to Bulgaria…" he muttered. "Her parents took back promise she vill stay here in the UK."

"I'm sorry that is tough break." He said patting his friend on the back. "Are you alright?" he asked as they headed out.

"Ahk, She's upset, I'm upset, there is upsetness going round everywhere."

"I know my English is not vell all the time, but I'm pretty sure upsetness is not word."

"Ahk." He swatted at the air. "What vill I do without my English flower hmm? Is your English flower coming to Bulgaria? Do you know yet?"

"I think so but am not so sure…" Viktor said feeling bad for his friend but also worried now that Hermione's parents might say no to her staying with him.

"Let's hope so… I don't want you to feel as awful as I do as of this moment…" they got to the castle and headed straight to their first class of potions. Viktor kept stealing glances at his oldest friend. He could tell the stuffy potions master was doing little to improve Jamous's mood. When they got out he hoped that their next class would bring him a bit more joy.

"You like transfiguration…" Viktor said trying to lift his friends spirits.

"Padma is so skilled at transfiguration…" he muttered.

"Jamous you must not wallow in grief…" He said patting him on the back.

"It is not grief, it is disappointment…" they walked into the classroom. Slowly everyone got in and took their seat. The whole time they waited for their professor Jamous with a dark expression transfigured his goblet into tons of dark creatures such as spiders, crows, snakes, and rats. "Where is teacher?" Jamous asked after transfiguring it back into a plain goblet. The doors opened behind them and everyone turned seeing Hermione walking.

"Hi everyone so sorry I'm late." She said heading to the front and setting her things down. She turned and smiled.

"Where is Professor McGonagall?" someone asked.

"Professor McGonagall wasn't feeling well today so she asked me to take over her class for her… So… I guess I am your teacher today."

"Hallo Professor Granger." The boys chimed all with cheeky smiles.

"Ha Ha funny please don't ever call me that again it makes me feel way too much pressure." They laughed. "So normally we would be doing OWL prep but seeing as you have finished that I figured we might have some fun today as a way of saying congrats on your final round of OWLS. How does this sound?" everyone started applauding giving her, her answer.

"What kind of fun?" A boy named Micah asked.

"First off I need everyone to stand." She said in Bulgarian. Everyone looked to her. "Yes I'm speaking in your native tongue I thought I might make things easier on you all." They smiled. "If I make a mistake in my speech please don't hesitate to correct me… Now no one's standing so stand." They all instantly shot to their feet. "Good everyone split up into two equal teams and line up on either side of room." They did as she said Hermione walked and waved her wand. The desks flew up into the air and levitated high in the ceiling. "Now everyone on this side." She faced the men on the right side of the room. "Transfigure your uniforms black…"

"The color?" Jamous asked.

"Yes…" they all waved their wands slowly the red uniformed shirts went black. "Excellent." She turned to Viktor's side. "Okay boys transfigure your uniforms into a blue…"

"The girls academy colors?" one asked with a look of disgust.

"Fine go with a…"

"Green?" someone asked.

"Who dared suggest that to a Gryffindor?" Hermione asked raising her wand and making everyone laugh. "Never green… All you boys should know you stray from green it is a terrible terrible color and you just shouldn't do it. For men Green is the new fuchsia pink. Understand?" They all laughed again. "So go ahead and turn your uniform color into… oh let's go with white…" the boys slowly did as she said some having trouble their uniform colors but eventually figuring it out.

"All of us are done." Viktor said with a nod.

"Perfect. Okay we're going to do a bit of transfiguration dueling." She set two goblets on either side of the room in front of the boys. "At the sound of the bell you as quickly as you can and without hesitation transfigure your goblets into something amazing the better creation is where the point goes? Understand?" they all nodded. Hermione walked to the desk as everyone got into a line. She transfigured her goblet into a bell and smiled as she rang it. Two boys rushed forward.

"Ferevertoh!" they both shouted. The goblets shot into the Air. On Jamous's team the goblet turned into a huge crow. On Viktor's side the goblet turned into a small fairy.

"Oh that's got to be our point." Jamous said.

"Afraid not Animals are easy to make creatures of humanoid form are harder point goes to White." She made a slash in the air with her wand causing a fire tally to appear. "Next…" she rang the bell. For a half hour amazing creatures and animals were made. The last people in line to step up were Viktor and Jamous, interestingly enough the two teams were tied. Hermione smiled as she rang the bell. The two rushed forward both flicking their wands at the goblets. Jamous's goblet flew into the air Viktor's doing the same. Viktor's was the first to change. Hermione smiled seeing a baby dragon appear with a vicious look. Hermione's eyes went to Jamou's goblet which fell still and unchanged to the ground. His team stared at it.

"I'm afraid white wins…" Hermione said quietly making the final tally. Everyone on that side rejoiced while the ones behind Jamous groaned. Hermione walked over to Jamous. "Hey are you alright?" she asked.

"Just upset…" he said transfiguring his uniform back to its original color. The desks that floated in the air above them fell back to the ground lightly and everyone took their seat. Hermione frowned watching Jamous team give him a hard time.

"Nice job…" one muttered rather rudely in his ear.

"Hey." Hermione clapped her hands now speaking in English. "That's enough. Leave him alone…" she said making everyone look to her. "I expect more from young men of the Durmstrang institute." They slowly nodded.

"Sorry everyone…" Jamous muttered. "Feeling off today…"

"What going on Jamous?" Hermione asked. He looked around slowly seeing all his male classmates.

"Uhm… Personal issue."

"It's about Padma then." He looked at her.

"How did you know that?"

"Because I'm Hermione Granger and rumor has it I know everything." Everyone laughed even Jamous cracked a smile. "So you're feeling off and a little down because she can't visit you this summer right?" he slowly nodded. "That would make any one feel pretty bad…" She leaned against the front desk in a casual way. "Many people don't know but our magic is directly related to our feelings…" they raised eyebrows at her. "I know this will be hard for all you big burly men to understand." They laughed. "But it's true… Viktor throw your goblet at me."

"No…" He said making the men around him chuckle.

"Viktor throw the bloody goblet." She said making more laugh.

"No."

"Viktor…" she said her eyes narrowing. He sighed with a smile and threw it Hermione whipped out her wand. The goblet turned into a crow. "Not very impressive is it?" she asked as it flew away.

"Not really…" they all muttered.

"That's because I my self today am not feeling my best as well… When I'm not feeling my best I don't do my best…" everyone nodded. "But when this happens there is a way to fake your magic out…"

"Fake it out?" Jamous asked listening intently.

"Yes… You make yourself feel something other than sad or down… Instead you feel happy or even angry… Now happy works for my friend Ron, Anger works better for me…"

"Can we haf example?" someone asked.

"Sure..." she looked at the goblet in front of Jamous. Her eyes narrowed and they could see them grow dark as her expression took on a frightening look. "Jamous throw it." He instantly did as she said she whipped out her wand and with a yell the goblet burst into a fire a huge dragon came forth making everyone jump. Before it could do any damage Hermione casted it away. "More impressive?" they all applauded when it died down and she smiled. "Now normally we don't go over this sort of stuff in transfiguration but know you won't go over it anywhere else either. Which is terrible because its useful information to have." They all nodded with a smile. Viktor raised his hand. "Yes?"

"How did you find this out?" He asked.

"I was protecting a friend of mine who was severely injured. I was scared, and injured myself… I didn't feel strong at all and I didn't know how I was going to not only protect this friend and myself as well. As I heard this thing coming to get us I started to get very angry that I was hiding out in the dark like some weak incapable witch… The second the person showed his face I felt that anger fuel my power and I felt like I could fight once more. Mind you after that I was completely drained but it helped me out when I really needed it…" Viktor smiled softly. He knew she was speaking vaguely of the night she had rescued him at the world cup.

"What did you think of to get angry?" another Durmstrang student asked.

"Oh that's Easy… Slytherin." They all laughed and the bell gave a rang throughout the room. "Well that's all for today thank you boys for being so nice to me, I may become a full time teacher after having a great class like you all." They all smiled and every single one of them realized as to why Viktor felt the way he did for the brilliant witch. Hermione gathered her things as she heard everyone leave. She turned with a smile knowing Viktor would be waiting.

"Ready for dueling?" he asked.

"Yes very much so…" she said with an eager smile.

"Let me carry bag." He said taking it.

"Thank you very much kind gentleman sir…" He laughed softly. "So… Be honest. Was my Bulgarian okay?"

"A little rushed but other than that very very vell."

"I have to learn to slow down…" she said mentally beating herself over it. "Could you still understand me?"

"Clearly." He with a smile. "Where's the dueling class being held?"

"Great hall…" she said heading down the stair case that led to the corridor. "So was my class fun?"

"Very fun." He said. "I am glad I won, but still feel bad for Jamous."

"Poor guy… I have a feeling it will work out though… Maybe." She said with a shrug. Kind of glad Jamous wouldn't be spending more time with Padma. The girl she was when she was with Jamous was very different than the one she was when she was with her. When they walked into the great hall Hermione stopped. "The Slytherins are hear as well…" she smiled. "With the Gryffindor's… This should be good…" Viktor saw her spot Malfoy who still had light bruises on his cheek. Her eyes narrowed a small smile spreading across her lips. "Fun indeed…"

"Hermione don't think of dueling him…" he said. "Don't put yourself in that situation."

"I won't duel him if you don't." she said.

"Ahk… fine." He said with a frown. "But I'm going after his henchman."

"Fine with me I will be too… You take Crabbe I'll get Goyle."

"Deal." They shook hands.

"I just noticed you're not wearing a uniform skirt…" he said smiling at the slack that's fit her quite well.

"All the girls were instructed to not where skirts today because of the dueling." She said walking over with him to where some Bulgarians and Gryffindor's stood.

"This is a wide dueling table." Padma said walking over.

"It really is…" Hermione commented. "Viktor have you seen a dueling table like that before?" He looked at her for a long moment. "What?"

"This will be the first time ever in our relationship where I know something you don't." she just smiled at him.

"Yes it is so do you want to tell me or should I ask someone else?" she inquired making Padma laugh lightly beside her.

"No I vill tell. No one else. This is my moment." she laughed as he took an excited breath. "Let me treasure moment."

"Viktor…" she said in a warning tone but with a good hearted smile.

"Right Luff, sorry." He said laughing. "This table is for team dueling." Viktor said. "Most likely for us seven years." The girls nodded.

"Team dueling… Interesting… Oh hey Padma… Jamous is feeling pretty down you might want to check on him." Hermione whispered.

"Oh I will… Thank you." She walked over to him.

"I don't like her that well but she treats him nice." She commented watching Padma instantly ask Jamous what was wrong as she held his hand.

"She really does." He commented. "I approve." He looked to Hermione who had a dark look in her eye. He followed her trail of vision to see Mad Eye moody walking in.

"I really hate that man…" Hermione said the admission surprising him.

"What is wrong with Mad Eye?" he inquired.

"Other than the fact he's a sadist? Nothing… But I can't help but wonder when I look at him…" she said her voice trailing off.

"Wonder what?"

"I don't know really… I just get the feeling he isn't quite who he seems… There's something missing… Something crucial…" Viktor took a long look at the notorious Auror.

"Now that you mention it… I think I get that feeling too…" Mad eye got up on the table and headed to the middle and looked around at the students.

"I see everyone has gathered, glad to see no one chickened out…" he said his eyes resting on Malfoy. "This dueling round isn't for the weak minded, or the weak in general… This won't be like other duels for you students… Unlike before in this school where you all were only allowed to use level two spells you are allowed to go up to Level five."

"Now I know he's a sadist…" Hermione muttered. "Those are highly harmful spells some that have the capability to kill… He's insane…" Viktor slowly nodded.

"When I feel the match has gone too far I will step in and end it… Understand?" he asked. Everyone nodded. Some raised their hands and his eye narrowed in on them. "What?" he asked.

"How will you be choosing who faces off against who?" Neville inquired.

"Same way we chose the champions…" he motioned to a smaller version of the goblet of fire. He walked off the table and stood next to it. He slammed the bottom of his cane into the ground and fire spit from the goblet when it died down two names were spelled out in fire in the air. Two students slowly walked onto the plat form, and a duel ensued. After a while people began to sit back enjoying the show from elevated benches in the room.

"Has your school worked hard on dueling?" Hermione asked sitting next to Viktor and a few of his friends. "All the Durmstrang students seem to duel quite well and at a high level of skill…"

"Yes it's one of our courses we start dueling our first day at institute." He stated.

"Interesting…" she said. "We didn't really start until our second year and that was out of necessity because of all the attacks. Little good it did me though…"

"You can't fight a basilisk luff." He said with a smile knowing the petrification had deeply wounded her pride even at such a young age. She really was too hard on herself some times.

"Owe…" Viktor looked to see what Hermione was wincing at. A boy had just been thrown into a wall by a Slytherin and now lay unconscious on the floor. "That wasn't a fair match that was a seventh year against a second…" she muttered.

"Next round." Mad eye said and Hermione looked to the goblet.

"Oh that's me…" she said with a smile.

"Good Luck Luff." She smiled at him before heading down the elevated benches and getting to the table. Viktor watched as no other person walked up. "Where is partner?" he asked.

"Uh Viktor…" Jamous pointed at the goblet. Viktor read his name before smiling.

"Oh I am up as vell…" he rushed down the stairs and then up to the table. "Sorry did not see name." he said with a sheepish smile.

"Start." Mad eye ordered.

"Okay Luff I vill not go easy on you." He said pulling out his wand.

"Good." She said with a smile.

"I am very serious I vill-." Hermione flicked her wand at him a red spell hit him in the chest and knocked him back off his feet. He fell back against the table and stared up at the ceiling.

"Yeah!" Harry cheered along with all the other Gryffindor's.

"You were saying?" Hermione asked as he got up a small smile playing her features. Viktor couldn't help but laugh as he stood.

"Very funny Luff, vell now you vill pa-." another red spell hit him in the chest causing him to fly back so far that when he landed his head was hanging off the side of the table.

"Stop talking start dueling." She said a little annoyed.

_He's really going to go easy on me… Really? I can handle it! _ He flipped up onto his feet and Hermione tilted her head.

"Oooh… Fancy." She said.

"Don't mock me." He said with a smile as he moved forward and fired a spell. Hermione rolled out of the way and leapt onto her feet. "Ooh fancy…" he muttered with a good hearted laugh.

"Why thank you." She said with a cheeky smile as she fired a spell which he easily dodged as he countered quickly.

Hermione spun in a tight circle missing a stream of purple light as she did. She stepped forward and fired a spell. Viktor quickly countered it and fired his own. Hermione missed the counter and felt something strike her in the shoulder. She stumbled back as she looked down at her shoulder to see a hole in her sweater that had red fire edges. She quickly took it off and threw it aside as it burst into flames. She slowly looked to Viktor with a smile as she smoothed out her white button down shirt.

"I've never seen that spell achieved by someone your age." She commented.

"Why thank you." He said with a small bow and a smile before standing up straight.

"Oh it wasn't a compliment…" she said making him look at her closely to see she was scowling. "I've only seen it used by people under the age of twelve." Many laughed and Viktor frowned.

_What does she want me to do hex a hole in her the size of a quaffle? _

"You are getting on last nerve Luff." He said a little irritated.

"You've already gotten on mine." She said in Bulgarian. "You told me you wouldn't go easy but that's what you're doing. Give me a challenge. I can handle it. I'm not made of lace you know." She said her eyes narrowing more. He stared at her for a long minute. "Oh my gods…" she sighed in English. "Are you serious?"

"It is my best!"

"No its not." She said. "If this is your best then you have absolutely no chance of winning the tournament." He stared at her for a long minute while many people watching "Oohed" at her fighting words.

"That is low blow."

"So is you treating me like an incompetent witch who can't protect herself…"

_I see… I am hurting her pride once again… Yes. Okay. I will go full level… I will hold nothing back… _

He stepped forward and whipped his wand out Hermione crossed her arms in front of her as she felt a great source of power slam into her. The magical shield kept it from hurting her but the force sent her sliding back a good five feet to the edge of the table.

"That's more like it!" Hermione moved forward and whipped her wand out. Everyone began watching as spell after spell was thrown and spell after spell was countered. With each movement they moved closer and closer to one another.

_I can't get a hit in he's too quick! I knew he was skilled but this is really impressive! I can't wait to tell him how proud I am. _

_She's really good at deflecting, her spells are quicker than I could have imagined… still I can't get anything in… This may come to a standstill… Damn she's impressive. _Just as the thought left his mind he felt something strike him in the shoulder sending him twirling back. As he did he looked at her and fired his own hex. She rolled out of the way and brought her wand wielding hand up while taking her other hand and slapping it against her fore arm. A great blue light formed in front of her as energy built up and then shot out. A great light filled the area around them blinding her and many in the room from what was going on, when it cleared Hermione stared. Viktor was at the very edge of the table but was still standing. She slowly stood breathing heavily.

"Tired?" he asked with a frown.

_She just used most of her energy with that spell… She almost knocked me off but just almost… I doubt she'll be able to now. She should know better than to put her all into one spell like that… _

"Not at all… You?" she asked standing up straight.

"Get on with it!" a Slytherin yelled.

"Ahk shut it." Viktor said looking to him and then back to Hermione.

"Are you alright to continue on Luff?"

"Of course… I'm just getting warmed up." she said making him smile.

"Let us commence." he stated. Hermione nodded before stepping forward and firing a spell. Viktor deflected it and fired his own. Hermione went to deflect the red hex only to have it hit her straight in the chest to send her flying back. She flew off the table and slammed into the stone wall. Instead of falling down to the ground she kicked her feet against the stone and dove for the table where she rolled over her shoulder and onto her feet.

"She's still in!" Mad eye yelled. "She never hit the ground." He slowly stood watching the young muggleborn witch.

_I need to keep a closer eye on her… We've underestimated her talents… _

Viktor saw Hermione point her wand at him. He went to deflect a spell but found there was nothing to deflect. He tilted his head but frowned. He could see her eyes grow dark as she stared at him with a dangerous look. She was getting angry. She was getting angry to build up her last bit of energy.

_A last ditch resort to win… I wish her luck, but after putting her all into that one spell and then being slammed against the wall like she was there's no way. _

He stepped forward and fired a spell. He stared seeing his red Hex bounce of an invisible shield. He fired one after another each time the spell bounced off.

"How-." His voice trailed off as he saw Hermione's eyes eclipse black and she levitated off the table. "Mina…" A gust of air rushed around Hermione as a great force slammed into him. He was lifted off his feet as he flew back through the air to slam into the wall behind him.

"Holly crap…" Jamous muttered as he watched Viktor drop to the ground.

"Granger wins!" Mad eye yelled. Hermione took a small breath and smiled as she stood up straight as everyone applauded.

_I did it! Wait… Where's Viktor? _

"Oh no…" she rushed to the other side of the table. "Viktor are you okay?" she asked jumping down and helping him up off the ground.

"I am fine Luff." He patted her on shoulder as she helped him stand. "Nice spell." He laughed making her smile.

"You alright Krum?" Mad eye asked.

"Fine just Fine." He said.

"Nice job Mione." Many of her class mates said as she helped Viktor over to a bench.

"I'm so sorry I didn't think I was going to knock you that hard against the wall… I'm so sorry."

"Luff I am fine." He said.

"Are you sure?"

"I haf fallen sixty feet from broom a short fall from table is nothing."

"Right I forget you're a quidditch player sometimes…" she admitted making him laugh.

"One big reason I luff you so." She smiled.

"We'll call it a day for class, anyone who wants to stay behind to watch the Durmstrang students partner duel do so." Mad eye stated. Hermione watched as tons of people headed off. She slowly stood as she saw Ron and Harry doing so as well.

"Oh no they don't…" she rushed forward and grabbed them by the ears. "Where do you think you two are going?" she asked.

"Lunch!" They said.

"Mione owe owe owe…" Harry said standing on his toes to give him relief.

"Bloody hell you're hurting my ear!" Ron yelled as she dragged them over to the benches of Durmstrang boys who were laughing at the sight.

"Sit down." She said releasing them

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Yeah Mione we don't need this we don't partner duel at Hogwarts." Ron said.

"Not here at Hogwarts but some day we're going to be put in the situation where we're going to have to duel someone together. We need to watch these guys see how they move see how they work off each other to eliminate their opponents."

"Hermione when are we going to have to do this exactly?" Harry asked.

"Have you two seriously already forgotten the world cup?" she asked. "Remember those death eaters that nearly killed us all? Remember that they're back and are probably being led by you know who? Remember how we're all kind of planning on destroying you know who? Remember that? Remember any of it?"

"We would have fought together fine at the world cup… You know if we hadn't gotten split up." Harry said completely missing her point.

"How?" she asked. "How would we have fought together when we don't know how?"

"I think we would just roll with the punches…" Ron said.

"Roll-." She stopped and Viktor saw anger flash across her features. "Roll with the punches?"

"Yeah, you don't have to always be learning Mione…" Ron said with a smile as he clapped her on the shoulder.

"Why don't you join us for lunch huh?" Harry asked with an eager look. "We haven't had a half day like this in a while. You could help me with maze prep if you want to do something academic." Harry said with a good hearted smile. She stared at them for a long while.

"No… No you two go on ahead… I'm going to stay and watch Viktor duel…"

"You sure?" Harry asked.

"Yeah… Go eat…" she sat down and stared forward at four students that had already started dueling.

"Oh uhm… Okay see you at dinner…" Ron said as he and Harry got up and left.

"Luff…" Viktor rested his hand on hers.

"I have to concentrate." She said pulling her hand out from under his to hand it rest in her lap. "Some on has to learn this…"

"Right…" he said nodding. "Right… Keep any eye on their feet love, it's very important…"

"Okay…" She said taking mental notes.


	45. Friends or Foes

After the Dueling stopped Hermione instantly got up and headed to the library, Viktor assumed to read more into dueling against large groups, and dueling as teams. He was going to follow but could tell from the metaphorical steam coming out of her ears that she needed some time alone.

"Vill you be joining us for dinner comrade?" Micah asked walking over.

"Or vill you be joining English flower?" Jamous nudged him with a smile.

"She has studying to do, I think I vill join you all tonight…"

"Excellent!" Jamous clapped. With that they all grabbed their items and headed off to the great hall. "So my friend… Why did you let her win?" Viktor looked to Jamous who had a knowing smile.

"I do not know of what you speak…" Viktor said looking away.

"Sure you don't old friend… Sure you don't…"

-o-

After eating dinner with his comrades, he headed to the library himself. By now it was late, and he didn't want Hermione to walk alone to Gryffindor tower. As he walked through the row of books he noticed how deserted the library was. When he had looked in every nook and cranny the large area had he walked up to the librarian.

"Any idea where Hermione Granger is?"

"Yes actually. She went off with Harry Potter. They're in one of the empty class rooms in the west side of the castle. The usual spot they use for their secret Champion training. She thinks we don't know because we don't stop them from doing it but we do." She nodded with a smile. "We do."

"Right… Uhm… Thank you." He bowed before heading off. He now understood why Hermione liked the woman so much. She wasn't the usual stuffy librarian; she was actually a little quirky. After he got to the west side he started looking through the class rooms before he could search his third one he stopped hearing yelling. He rushed to a door and opened it up to see Hermione facing off against Harry and Ron.

"Why don't you pick up the prophet there has been tons of attacks as of late by men in masks and each time someone dies they send the dark mark up. Its death eaters! His death eaters! He's back Harry!" Hermione said.

"No they're not!" he said.

"What about your dreams? You've seen him Harry that means something..." She said.

"I don't know what I saw Hermione!" he said quickly.

"Harry please don't be naive we've been through this before and each time it turns out he's found another way to come back!"

"It can't happen not twice you must know this." He said.

"It can happen though Harry. I've been reading into it. There are these things Called Horc-."

"We don't need a lesson here Hermione we need you to calm down." Ron said.

"How can I when you two are ignoring what's going on!?" Viktor stared he had never seen the trio so at odds with each other.

"You're just upset that we didn't stay today for dueling." Ron said.

"Yes, yes I'm upset. It was a learning experience one we need for survival."

"Hermione Voldemort isn't going to come back Dumbledore wouldn't let that happen." Harry said.

"Dumbledore isn't going to be able to stop him… If he wants to come back he's going to find a way to do so and no one will be able to stop him. We have to start preparing we have to start training."

"I don't need this right now!" he yelled making Hermione jump slightly. "I have way too much pressure on me to add this as well!"

"Who do you think put you into the contest!?" Hermione shouted. "Harry please please just listen to me…" She pleaded. "Horc-."

"Why should I?" he asked cutting her off. "You're not the one who's going to have to face him you're not the one who's going to risk his life!"

"I've risked my life every year I have known you!" she shouted.

"Who asked you to do that?"

"You did…" she said her voice shaking. "You did Harry Potter…"

"If you don't want to do it then stop…" he said.

"God damn it Harry Don't be like this!"

"How am I supposed to be!? Huh Hermione!? How am I supposed to be!?"

"You're supposed to be brave! You're supposed to be strong! You're not supposed to be this naive scared little boy!"

"I don't understand why you're so upset…" he said seeing her quickly wipe an angry tear away.

"Because you're proving to me that I've wasted my time. That I've put myself in danger for nothing!"

"You haven't been through that much Hermione!" Harry yelled as he and Ron began to walk past her to the door that Viktor stood beside. She felt her heart ache and her anger build to a whole new level one she had never experiences.

"Just calm down Hermione…" Harry muttered as they reached for the door to leave.

"God damn it I've fought for you!" she shouted making them stop. They slowly turned to face her. "I've been beaten for you... I've been petrified for you… I've fought werewolves for you… I've broken bones for you… Most of all though… I've bled for you…" she said her voice shaking.

"Hermione…" Harry said quietly his heart filling with guilt.

"Please… Please tell me that my tears, my pain, my anguish, that my blood…. Tell me that they've bought me something other than this…" she motioned to him. "Tell me that I didn't waste my time… Tell me that it was all worth something…" Another tear fell. "Tell me that it wasn't all for nothing… Please Harry…" she pleaded. "Please…" He looked at her for a long moment before glancing down at his feet.

"We'll begin preparing for what's to come after the tournament… It has to wait till then… If Voldemort really did put me in this contest… I have to focus on surviving it…" Hermione slowly nodded. "I'm sorry… For everything… I'm sorry that it took me this long to be what you so deserved… I'm sorry to both of you." He looked to Ron. "We'll talk further later… When others aren't around." He said glancing at Viktor before he and Ron left.

Hermione let out a soft sob as she turned, relief instantly coming over her as she wiped the tears away. She slowly sat at a desk and leaned her head against the cool texture of the wood. Viktor watched her from the door his heart pounding his mind spinning. He had never seen her like that. Never seen her so angry, so distraught, and so desperate. Not once. He had never realized the fear she held for Harry when it came to the fight that was bound to come.

_She has so much riding on her… I wish I could make things easier on her… _he walked over to her and kneeled beside the desk as his hand went to her back. She wasn't crying instead just seemingly trying to calm herself down. _It isn't right that so much is expected of her… It wasn't right what Harry and Ron did… It isn't right what they've always done… Thank Merlin Harry has at least seen the light though I doubt Ron has… My poor Mina… I don't know what to say to her… What should I say to make it better? _

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Hermione said after a long while as she slowly sat up while Viktor stood. "Me crying seems to be the only thing that gets through to them."

"They are men they can't help but see light when a vomans tears fall. At least this is what my mother says."

"Your mother is a wise woman…" she said as she ran her fingers through her hair and stood beside the desk.

"What happened exactly to set you off?" Viktor asked moving forward.

"A lot of things had just built up I think… They built up so much that it all just became way too much to take…" She leaned back against the desk. "Today when they refused to watch the team dueling something we will most definitely need to learn I got… I got really scared. I could feel this weight on my shoulders. A weight I've been feeling for a while…"

"What is weight made of Luff?" he asked.

"That when the time comes. When Voldemort is officially back, they won't be prepared… Especially Harry. Who out of all of us needs to be the most prepared. When I told them of my concerns they both went off on me… I hadn't expected Ron to but he did. When I realized that I had been the only one worried about what was going on I flipped… You got to see that part." She looked to him with embarrassment, something he didn't quite understand. "It's just… The pressure they put on me to be perfect, to be all knowing, to be strong, to be brave, to be prepared… its…" her eyes grew teary once more. "It's suffocating… I can't protect them all the time… What if when the time comes for us to take down Voldemort I get hit by a killing curse and they're left all alone and completely un prepared?"

"Not going to happen." He said.

"It's probably going to happen." She muttered.

"Don't say such things…" he said quietly pulling her into his arms while burying his face into the crook of her neck. "I cannot bear to even think of losing you…"

"What if something did happen to me though? Would they be able to stand on their own and know what they need to know?" he slowly pulled away.

"Probably not…" he admitted as he pushed a strand of hair away from her eyes. "But they are young."

"So am I…" she said. After a moment she laughed. "No wait I'm not because I aged myself with time traveling… For _them_." She said before snapping her fingers. "I should have added that in my speech… Why didn't I think of that?" she asked herself making Viktor smile.

"If you are old, then I am prehistoric." He said making her laugh. "Ah there it is… That is what I like to see…" he took her hands in his. "Do you feel better Luff? More grounded?" he asked.

"No I'm still deathly worried about this last task. If Harry was really put in this tournament by Voldemort, then the final task will be where Voldemort will make his final move… That maze could be filled with death eaters… There wouldn't be a thing anyone could do about it…"

"What do you mean luff?"

"When you all enter the maze a magical seal is made… No one can enter or leave unless they are a champion…" she looked to him. "You and Harry you'd be on your own in there." He rubbed her shoulders. "Ever since I found out about the maze. I've been thinking of ways Ron and I could slip in-."

"No." he said suddenly. "If death eaters are inside I do not want you there."

"Yeah well don't worry I won't be able to even though I really want to… The task is in less than a week and I've looked at every spell. It's impossible…"

"Good…" he saw her worried expression. "Luff?" she looked to him. "Seeing as you cannot be in maze I vill look out for Harry."

"What?" she asked.

"I vill look out for him. Keep him safe."

"But you have to concentrate on getting out of the maze…"

"And I Vill, with Harry…"

"He won't like that idea…"

"He vill not know…"

"You don't have to do this-."

"Yes I do. I am Boyfriend. Your responsibility is my responsibility…"

"Viktor…"

"I'm doing it." He said taking her hands. "You can't stop me." She smiled softly. "I ask one favor in return."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Before we are to go in maze we are allowed to have anyone with us before we go in, and to wait for us when we come out… Tell me you vill be there with me…"

"I was going to even if you didn't ask." She said with a smile. He took her in his arms.

"I love you…" he whispered in Bulgarian.

"I love you…" she pulled away. "Now how about you and I, we go down to the maze and work on you getting through it huh? It's what I was going to do with Harry and Ron but seeing as they left I have time open."

"Dah sounds good." He took her hand and led her out of the room.

-o-

"So you really think the task is just to get through the maze?" Hermione asked as they walked over the school grounds.

"What else could we be doing?" Viktor inquired. When she didn't say anything he looked to her. "Luff?"

"Oh that wasn't rhetorical?"

"No I wish to know your views…" he said honestly.

"Oh… Well maybe you're supposed to find something…"

"Like last Task? Would they use same concept for two tasks?" he inquired.

"I'm not sure…" she said. "Maybe you're supposed to battle something within the maze."

"No Dumbledore assured it was just us in there. You know besides those death eaters you think vill show."

"The triwizard cup." Hermione said making him look to her.

"What?" he asked.

"It's the final task, I bet if you were to have to find something it would be the triwizard cup."

"You're right… if we are to find something that would be it… you really are brilliant you know that… I would like to walk around in brain see what you know…" he said looking at the top of her head closely.

"I know a spell that can make you do that." She said with a shrug.

"There is spell that allows you to walk around in brain?"

"There's a spell for everything and anything… Even a spell to make a world completely out of shrimp."

"World of Shrimp? This is not world I'd like to be part of."

"You and me both." She said as they reached the maze.

"They put in stands…" Viktor said seeing them set up.

"Then these four points will be where you'll most likely be entering from…"

"Which port should we go through first?" he inquired. Hermione looked to see a Bulgarian flag painted behind a bench.

"Bet you anything you'll be going through the that one there." She pointed to the first cut out in the mazes high hedges. "We should take that one." They entered the maze and both froze when she felt a gush of wind rush up behind them. Hermione and Viktor slowly turned to see the entrance was gone.

"Oh no…" she said.

"What is oh no Luff?"

"Looks like the maze has been activated for use… Probably to allow you all to practice more accurately… Or maybe we weren't supposed to come here at all…" she said looking around nervously. "I have a feeling that is the actual reason… Security."

"Come on luff I am good at mazes I'll get us out." He took her hand and started to walk, Hermione a little more reluctantly then Viktor. "Do you think they haf already put cup inside?"

"Probably not." She said as they turned. Hermione looked around, the floor of the maze was concealed by a heavy layer of fog. As they got further it became more and more dark. The two took out their wands to light the way in front of them. "Sorry that I didn't know we would be closed up in here."

"It's alright luff makes it more real." He said with a smile. "We vill be out of here in…" he stopped as they turned a corner to reveal a dead end. "No that's… That's not right." He said looking around.

"What isn't right?" she asked.

"Before there was a turn here that led to one of the ways out. Now there is not."

"Are you sure this was a way out?"

"Yes… Well I guess not. It is a maze after all… No matter. I know other ways." They turned and headed around another corner.

"This place is really spooky…" Hermione said looking around. "Creepier than the dark forest if that's possible."

"Don't think of it as creepy think of it as… Romantic." He said nudging her slightly.

"Yes because nothing says romance like looming hedges, pitch blackness, heavy fog, and stale cold eerie air."

"You need to use imagination luff… Instead of looming hedges see tall garden walls… Instead of pitch blackness focus on the blue light that has a romantic hue and instead of cold stale eerie are maybe think of it as air that's been made thick by heavy breathing and slight moaning." Hermione laughed as Viktor went to kiss her neck. She pushed him back slightly as they continued to walk.

"As for the fog how is that romantic?"

"You've seen old muggle movies." He said. "With the romantic fog always surrounding young couples."

"We're not young remember, I'm old and your prehistoric." He laughed as did she. "I guess it isn't so bad though…" her arms moved around his and he smiled.

"We could stop looking through maze and start-."

"I want out of here as soon as possible then maybe we could find something… Extra circular to do."

"I do like extra circular." He said with a small smile as he kissed her temple. When they rounded the corner to find a dead end Viktor sighed heavily. "Now I know the maze has changed…"

"Probably to throw you all off when you go inside, to make things more difficult."

"This is not good… If we are only supposed to get out I won't know which way to go…" he looked around, suddenly the maze seemed a lot more frightening to him. "I can't get us out…" He wasn't so much worried about himself but more about Hermione. He was allowed to be at the maze after hours she was not. "This is no good…"

"Maybe I can get us out…" he looked to her. "I created a spell a few years back to help someone find the way home when they're lost…"

"Now would be perfect time to try out." He said with a smile. "Merlin I am lucky to haf brilliant witch as wonderful girlfriend." He said with a smile. Hermione tucked her wand back into her back pocket. She cupped her hands around her mouth and closed her eyes. He heard her breathe heavily and could see a light building with in her hands she brought it away from her mouth.

"Find a way out." She said softly. The light flew away from her quickly. "Oh come on we have to keep up!" she said grabbing his hand and beginning to run. The spell seemed to work at first until they hit a dead end. But with a small ring the light found another route which fifteen minutes later also led to a dead end. After five rounds of this Hermione stopped and sighed heavily. "Enough…" The light stopped and slowly moved back to her. "Thanks for the help…" it flew into the middle of her chest where it disappeared. She turned to Viktor. "We have a problem."

"What?" he asked.

"There is no way out of this maze…" she said.

"Maybe spell did not work."

"My spell worked just fine…" he put his hands up.

"Alright luff I believe you…" he said quickly. She crossed her arms over her chest feeling a little put out. "So what do we do?"

"Oh I'm an idiot, I know." She pulled out her wand. "Accio Mina…" she smiled. "We should have a broom here any moment…"

"Brilliant." He said.

"Occasionally happ…" her voice trailed off as she watched a coat tail disappear from behind a corner of a hedge just behind Viktor.

"What?" he asked.

"I thought I just saw someone…" she said softly walking to his side.

"Maybe another champion?" he asked turning.

"No… Didn't look like Fluer Harry or Cedric…" she began to move and Viktor grabbed her hand stopping her.

"Where are you going?"

"To see who it was." She said as if it were obvious.

"Maybe maze is playing tricks on your eyes." He offered.

"No I know what I saw." She said going to move forward only to have him stop her again. "Viktor we're going to lose who ever that was." She said pulling her hand from his.

"We shouldn't run after someone into the dark." He said.

"I do it all the time." Before he could say anything she ran past him.

"Hermione!" he yelled rushing after her. He kept up with her easy and now he saw what she meant. There was indeed someone with them in the maze, someone who was wearing a long tan coat with buckles. The man was tall and lengthy with raggedy brown hair.

"Stop!" Hermione shouted. When he didn't she threw a spell that stunned the person knocking them to the ground. Viktor stopped her before she could run closer.

"Identify self!" he ordered pushing her behind him. The man slowly stood. They both felt a heavy gust of wind fallowed by a loud rustling. Viktor looked around. "What is that?" he asked. The hedges around the man began to spin levitating him up into the air.

_He's going to get away… _

"No!" Hermione rushed forward and jumped in to the spinning hedges.

"Hermione!" Viktor went to follow but stopped when the hedges halted revealing a dead end. "Hermione!" he yelled looking around his chest heaving. She was nowhere in sight as he spun around and around in a circle. He started to run around the maze screaming her name as he did to find her.

Hermione turned away from a dead end to see the man in question standing before her. She instantly raised her wand which made him laugh. She stared at him, he seemed familiar. He had gaunt features, and wild eyes. She was sure she had never set her eyes on him before but still he felt so familiar in a way.

"Hermione Granger…" he muttered as he began to circle her. "The great… Hermione… Granger…" He chuckled. "Mudblood extraordinaire…"

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure…" she said keeping her wand pointed at him as he moved around her in the small alcove of the maze.

"Wouldn't be a pleasure love…" he said his tongue darting out across his lips.

"Who are you?" he only tilted his head. "Who are you?" she asked again her voice dropping to a deadly tone. He just smiled his eyes growing more wild. "You will identify yourself to me."

"I don't take orders from filthy beings such as yourself…" he said his eyes narrowing as his tongue darted across his lips once more. She tilted her head at the movement, she had seen it before but she couldn't place it.

"I'm sure I know you…" she said quietly.

"I wouldn't associate myself with the likes of you."

"Who would you associate yourself with?" he smiled and shook his finger at her.

"Won't get anything out of me love…"

"I won't will I? Why is that?" she inquired. He just smiled at her more, the expression making him look more and more deranged. "Maybe you associate with Karkaroff?" The smile faded.

"He's lower than a mudblood, he's a traitor…"

"So you're a death eater?" she asked with a triumphant smile, his eyes instantly narrowed. "No… I won't get anything out of you at all…" she taunted.

"You bitch."

"Ooh call me it again I doth swell with pride." She said with a challenging look. He went to curse her but Hermione flicked her wand at his, it flew out of his hand and into hers.

"Impressive." He said. The wand flew back out of her hand and into his grasp. He smiled while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Not so impressive." She stepped forward and fired a spell which he countered.

Viktor rushed around another hedge to find a dead end. He yelled out in frustration as he went to run once more. He kept looking up to see if the Mina broom arrived, but every time he did all he saw was the sky.

"Hermione!" he shouted. "Hermione answer me!"

"Avadakedavera!" he froze hearing the curse and seeing a flash of green light flood out from around a hedge.

"Hermione!" he rushed forward but stopped when he saw the man from before flying out from around the corner. Viktor began to feel the wind begin to pick up and the loud sound of rustling returned. He waved at Viktor before jumping into a group of spinning hedges before they fell still to reveal a dead end. Hermione came out from the hedge where he had seen the light of the killing curse.

"Coward!" she shouted. "Come out and face me!" Viktor rushed to her side and instantly took her in his arms. She struggled for a moment not realizing it was him before slowly settling. He pulled away and kissed her quickly.

"I thought you had been killed. I saw killing curse haze."

"He missed me." She said. "He killed one of the hedges though." He looked to see that amongst the green walls there was a shriveled dead one.

"We need to get out of here in case he comes back."

"He won't be…" Hermione said.

"How do you know?"

"Have a feeling…" she said. "But I do agree in the fact we need to get out of here." She whistled and a broom dove into a sight. "Get us out of here and to the castle we need to inform Dumbledore that the maze has been tampered with."

"Get on." He said climbing on it, Hermione instantly did what he said. "Hold on tight you made her so she only goes fast."

"I feel safe on her go as high and fast as you want." She said.

-o-

Viktor landed in the hallway outside Dumbledore's office. He stared seeing the man in question standing there Mad eye by his side.

"Professor…" Hermione got off the broom.

"Miss Granger are you alright?" he asked walking to her.

"I'm fine, there was a death-."

"Death eater in the maze." Mad eye said. "We're aware and dealing with it."

"Are you now?" she asked looking at him for a long moment.

"Yes Aurors have arrived and are searching the maze."

"He apperated out sir." Viktor said.

"That's impossible." Dumbledore said.

"It's true professor." Hermione stated.

"It's impossible." Mad eye said.

"I think we've established that." Hermione said. "Even so I saw it."

"If she saw it she saw it Miss Granger isn't one to lie or exaggerate…"

"I also got a good look at the man in the maze a very good look." Hermione said more to Dumbledore then to Mad eye.

"Any idea who it was?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm afraid not."

"We should take a look in her memories… See what she saw…" Mad eye said taking out his wand. Hermione took a step back she didn't know why but she didn't like the look in his eye at all.

"No." Dumbledore said. "I don't want any one tampering with a mind like Miss Grangers."

"I could offer up my memories." Viktor said. "I gladly would."

"I think your headmaster would disagree with that notion… Hermione are you sure you don't know who it was?"

"No… But I feel like I've seen him before there was something familiar about him… But then he did this thing a few times and if he did it before and I knew him then I would have been able to tell who it was."

"What did he do?" Dumbledore inquired.

"It was weird, like a snake he would dart his tongue out of his mouth…" she saw something click in the mind of her head master. "Professor Dumbledore what is it?"

"Come with me you two… Mad eye join the aurors I'll deal with these two."

"Are you-."

"Yes go." The three left the ex auror out in the hallway as they headed up to his office. When they got inside Dumbledore rushed to his desk and grabbed a photo. He came back down and handed it to Hermione. "Is this him?"

"Yes." They both said.

"That's him." Hermione said seeing a picture of the man in question. "He looks more put together here though."

"That's Barty crouch Jr."

"Crouch had a son?" Hermione asked. "He did…" she said remembering. "He was said to have disappeared over 15 years ago." She stopped. "He didn't disappear; he was sent to azkaban wasn't he? For being a death eater."

"You do catch on very quickly…" Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Crouch swept it under the rug? Kept it from leaking out?" Hermione asked getting angry.

"He did." He said. "You have to understand his reasons… It was his son."

"Please don't treat me as if I'm a child…" She stated making Viktor look to her in surprise. He had never heard her talk back to her headmaster before. "He hid the fact his son was a death eater because he was a politician and it would have ruined any chances he had of reelection."

"You really do catch on very quickly." He smiled. "Still I would like you two keep this between us."

"He meddled with the maze sir." Viktor said before Hermione could answer.

"I will take care of it before the final task I assure you… Please don't repeat tonight's happenings to anyone…" Hermione slowly nodded. "Not even Harry or Ron miss Granger."

"I don't understand your reasons for secrecy… but I respect them. I won't say anything. I promise."

"Thank you I do appreciate it." She nodded. The door opened behind them to reveal McGonagall and Karkaroff. "They will escort you back to your rightful places, for safety." The four of them walked out of the office.

"Miss Granger why is it when something terrible happens you are somehow involved?" McGonagall asked. "I'm surprised Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter weren't with you on this one… Still how you all always find trouble I will never know."

"Neither will I…" she said looking to Viktor who smiled at her softly. She smiled at him as the two pairs broke away. Viktor heading to his cabin, Hermione to her room in Gryffindor tower. As she walked away she had a feeling it would be a while until she saw him again.


	46. Language Blocked

For the rest of the week Both Viktor and Hermione tried desperately to see one another. Every time they would come close to contact, something would happen to keep them from their reunion. They wouldn't get a moment to even say a simple hello. Then at night Hermione would wait in her bedroom for him to fly to her window, only to find he never would. What she didn't know was that he was being forced to sleep on the ship for his own safety since their run in with the death eater, and there for couldn't get away.

Hermione now sat in her work room sitting up on a work table overlooking her broom for dobby. She had yet to give it to him hoping to do so when her next flying lesson with Viktor was, but so far there hadn't been one. She sighed heavily as she looked at not only his broom but all the ones that hung on her wall. In that moment she was reminded very much of Viktor. She jumped off the work table and walked out of the room. She slowly made her way to the window and stared out at the maze that was clearly visible from her tower. She could faintly see people moving about readying it for its use the next night.

_I can't believe the final task is already upon us… _She thought as she stared at the haunting structure. _I can't believe he's going to have to go in there… _

She couldn't help but shudder as she forced herself to look away. She was sure that Death eaters were going to be swarming the Maze. At first she was worried for Harry but now she was worried for Viktor as well. She wished to convey her fears, and have him quell them like he had the last two times around but he was no longer around to do so. Hermione walked over to her bed and sat down, her eyes drifting to a picture of her and Viktor before the yule ball smiling at each other as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Why won't he come see me?" she asked herself softly as she held the picture in her hands. A knock sounded and she jumped looking to the window. She smiled expecting to see Viktor but stopped seeing it was empty. "Great I'm imagining things." another knock sounded and she jumped turning to the door.

"Hermione its Padma!" she rushed over and opened it up.

"Padma? Everything okay?" she asked a little alarmed.

"I have a message from Viktor conveyed to me by Jamous."

"Okay what is it?" she asked with a bright smile.

"It makes no sense."

"That's his message?"

"No I'm just saying the message makes no sense."

"What's the message Padma?" she asked a little annoyed.

"To meet him in the most secret place you can think of…" Hermione smiled softly. "See makes no sense."

"Thank you…" she said with a smile as she leapt forward and hugged her. "Thank you!" she rushed into her room and grabbed her coat. "Cover for me if something happens?"

"Sure of course." Padma said with a nod as she watched Hermione run off. Hermione never stopped running. She knew it would take her an hour to walk to her destination but by running she could get there in less than thirty minutes.

-o-

Viktor slowly paced the cavern. He had managed to sneak away and was thankful to his friends for helping him do so. He rubbed his hands together and checked his pocket watch which held the photo of him and Hermione dancing.

"Come on Luff… Where are you?" he asked quietly. He had been waiting for near two hours. Still she had not come. He wondered if she had decided not to. Wondered if she was angry with him for not coming to see her instead. He heard the sound of something sliding and smiled as he turned to see Hermione coming out of a dark space and into the open. "Hermione…" she smiled and rushed to him her arms wrapping around his neck instantly. He smiled lifting her up into the air. He felt like he hadn't seen her in years. Her absence in the past week had been unbearable and he realized just how much he needed her.

"I was so scared I wouldn't see you before the task…" she said as she kissed his cheek. He pulled away and smiled down at her.

"I'm sorry I haf not been to see you. Karkaroff kept me on ship when not in class."

"That's why you weren't in your cabin? I came to find you a few times there."

"He said I had to be with others because of death eater in maze…"

"I didn't think he would put you there if I had known I would have snuck on the ship." She said. "How did you get away?"

"Dobby snuck something into Karkaroffs stew this night at feast. Then the boys kept him busy on ship giving me time to sneak out."

"What if he finds out you're gone?" Hermione asked alarmed.

"He won't he's very ill. I don't know what Dobby did but I'm going to buy that elf a tailored set of dress robes." He cupped her cheek. "I had to see you Mina…"

"Is everything alright?" He slowly nodded with a smile. "No it's not…" she said leading him over to a moss covered boulder where they sat down. "Viktor what is it?" she asked softly.

"Everything is fi-."

"Fine?" she finished for him. "You're not. I can see that clearly in your eyes… Please tell me what's wrong… I could help…" He nodded and looked down at their entwined hands, somehow finding strength to speak in the sight.

"After seeing death eater in maze… I think you are right I think there vill be many death eaters in maze…" he said. "I'm afraid I won't be able to keep Harry safe as I promised you… I fear I vill let you down. But I assure you I vill try my hardest… I vill make you proud Mina."

"Viktor you could never let me down. You could try your hardest to do so and you wouldn't be able to. It's just not possible." He smiled. "As for making me proud, you already have…"

"What if I can't keep Harry safe Luff?"

"Let Harry worry about Harry… You just keep yourself safe…"

"But Harry-."

"Viktor…" she said silencing him. "You stay safe." He couldn't ignore the passion that was held within her eyes. "Understand?" he slowly nodded.

"I'm… I am…" he looked away. "I am nervous…" He admitted quietly.

"You don't have to mince words with me Viktor…" she said softly his hands held in her lap.

"I'm scared." He said suddenly. "Very… Very scared. Does this make you feel less about me?"

"I would think less of you if you _weren't_ scared to be honest…"

"You wouldn't be scared…" He said with a smile.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked making him look to her. "I would be absolutely terrified. I'm not talking a little terrified I mean like curling up in a ball and screaming for my mum terrified." He laughed softly. She really did know how to make him feel better. "I'm terrified now to be honest…" he looked to her. "I'm very scared for you Viktor…"

"Scared for Harry as well?"

"I know somewhere deep down I am… I just can't feel it because I'm so scared and worried for you…" she said with a soft smile. "At the beginning of the year when you and the others were chosen as champions. I didn't even have an inkling that I had feelings for you, but when your name was spit out of the goblet of fire… I smiled because I knew that you felt very proud at that moment but I was so very worried about you. Then when Harrys name was spit out… I was worried for him, but in the end my mind kept going back to you…" she looked to him. "I knew that I was worried for him that night, as I am right now. But I couldn't hear the thoughts because like that night, right now my heart is screaming so loud that I can't hear my mind…" He cupped her cheek and captured her lips with his in a deep passionate kiss. When their lips broke apart he kept his forehead resting on hers not wanting to break contact from her. "I have something for you…" she said with a soft smile as she reached into her coat.

"You do?" he asked and she nodded.

"It's a good luck charm of mine…" she pulled out a bracelet that had delicate charms all around it. "I wore this through all my Adventures here at Hogwarts. Wore it all the times I should have died but lived…" he smiled. "If this bracelet could protect me from a three headed dog, Devils Snare, a Basilisk, Dementors, a Werewolf and countless run ins with Malfoy it should be able to protect you from whatever awaits in that maze."

"I think it was you who protected you from all that…" he said.

"Hush it was the bracelet…" she said with a smile and he laughed softly. "It helped me beat you in a duel didn't it?" she asked with a smile.

"True, you would haf not won without bracelet." He said with a wicked smile.

"Don't push it young man."

"Not young. Prehistoric remember?" she smiled.

"Cradle robber…" he laughed. "You don't have to wear it just thought it could help. Stupid idea really." She said feeling quite vulnerable in that moment.

"I vill wear gladly and proudly." He put out his wrist and Hermione clasped it around. "How does it look?"

"Manly very manly." She said tapping a charm of a sunflower making him laugh.

"Real men wear charm bracelets." He said. She smiled softly thumbing the pendant he had given her that hung around her neck. "What are you thinking about luff?" He asked after a moment.

"In all honesty?" she asked.

"Yes…" he said.

"Swimming…" he laughed.

"I was too… The pool looks inviting." He said glancing at it.

"I'm going for it, it will take my mind off the task." She took off her jacket.

"If you're going I'm going. I would gladly accept any notion to get mind off task." He said taking his own coat off. They both threw off their shirts and slipped out of their jeans and shoes. Viktor took Hermione's hand and she laughed as they ran to the water and jumped in. They both resurfaced a moment later. Before he could say anything she splashed him. "Hey!" he said with a laugh.

"Ha ha got you." She said before he could splash her she dove under the water pulled him under by his foot and got to the surface. The minute he came back up she splashed him again. He laughed before diving under the water and picking her up by her waist and throwing her up out of the water were she splashed back down with a squeal ten feet away.

They played for an hour. Just enjoying the mischief of it all. It was the first time in a long time the two had just spent a vast amount of time playing. They never played, Viktor feeling too old. Hermione feeling the same. They had had moments of games but they ended a moment later with a smart joke or a snappy comment. Hermione smiled as she swam back to the shore and got out of the water Viktor following suit.

"It's never cold when we get out I wonder why that is?"

"It's because of the crystals in the water and the residue they produce. It gets into your pores keeps you warm even in the most frigid of temperatures." She explained as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'm going to miss doing this with you next year."

"We vill still do… I vill make sure of it." He said with a smile.

"You'll really come visit me?"

"If I don't see you I go crazy. This would not be good for me so of course I vill come see you." She only smiled.

"You should become the flying couch here. We could become quite the scandal… You the attractive new teacher, me the impressionable student who seduces said teacher. We could actually have a lot of fun with that in our private time." He laughed as she smiled and laid back. Viktor let his eyes roam over her perfect body. Without thinking his hand went to her neck and he let his fingers slowly drag down her slender frame. Hermione smiled softly her eyes drifting closed at the sensation.

"I haf to ask." He said.

"What do you have to ask?" she inquired with a smile as she looked to him.

"I haf seen you without parts of clothes a few times, some of those times being a surprise. But every time I do you always haf lacy beautiful things on underneath… Do you own anything that isn't lingerie?"

"Not a thing." She said with a smile.

"Was this for me?" he asked.

"Not at all… It might sound strange but when you wear stuffy uniforms like I do it's nice to know that underneath it all you're wearing something beautiful."

"It's not beautiful on its own Luff… You make it that way, with your body." He ran his hand across a laced up detail on the side of her pink lacy board shorts. "it's just fabric…" he slowly moved over her body before he could do anything Hermione placed her hands on his chest and pushed him so he would lay back down. She climbed up onto his body, and Viktor sat up his arms wrapping around her. She kissed the right corner of his mouth then the left before finally kissing him straight on the lips.

Viktor pulled away after a moment his forehead leaning against hers. He let his eyes drift closed as he relished in the feeling of his arms around her warm petite frame. He took a small breath inhaling the smell of vanilla that naturally rolled off her.

"Can I come to your room tonight?" he asked softly his eyes still closed.

"Won't Karkaroff come looking?"

"Just say I can stay with you…" He said. "Please…" Hermione looked to see his eyes were closed, a thoughtful worried expression on his features. She kissed his forehead nodding as she did.

"Of course…" They stayed like that for a long time, before finally Viktor relinquished her and they began to silently get dressed.

-o-

Hermione slowly got off Viktor's broom. He did the same and let it levitate by its own magic. She smiled at this as she moved forward and closed the windows. When she was done latching the lock she turned to see Viktor slipping out of his shoes and coat. Neatly placing them at the foot of her bed. She watched him with a soft smile. She was glad he had asked to stay, but something in his demeanor worried her. His mind had gone back to the tournament. She could see that clearly. All she could do now was be with him as we worried. All she could do was try to make him feel better with a calm presence and a soft hand to hold his.

"I'm going to get ready for bed okay?" she asked, he only nodded as he took off his shirt. Before she could walk into the closet Viktor grabbed her hand and spun her to face him. She made a surprise noise as his mouth crashed against hers in a heated kiss. She was about to protest at the sudden movement but stopped herself instantly.

_This is what he needs… And I think… I mean I know… That I need it too… _

Her arms moved around his neck as he lifted her into the air causing her legs to wrap around his waist. He moved forward pinning her against a wall as he instantly threw off her shirt. His eyes went to Hermione's and he smiled at the blush that filled her cheeks. One of his hands dove into her hair as he moved forward and kissed her deeply. Hermione groaned as she slowly slid down Viktors body her mouth moving against his in a slow sensual way.

As her feet touched the ground she let her hands roam down his body. She smiled feeling the muscles ripple under her touch. Her hands halted at his belt and with a soft expression she undid the buckle and unbuttoned the jeans before doing the zipper. Instantly the pants dropped, before she could do her own she felt his hands go to her jeans and instantly take care of them. He lifted her up into the air causing the jeans to drop to the ground. She smiled as her legs wrapped around his waist once more.

He carried her over to the bed and laid her down. His mouth slowly trailed down her neck as his hands moved up the back of her body where he undid the tie in the bra and released it from her. He rested his head into the middle of her cleavage the sensual vanilla scent over whelming him as he began to kiss down her body. Hermione's back arched as she felt him slowly begin to slide the panties off her. Her eyes drifted closed as she took a shaky breath. She was complete exposed to him, for the first time Viktor was seeing her completely naked. She felt him slowly move up her bare body before his mouth kissed each corner of her mouth.

"You're so beautiful Hermione…" he whispered. "So very beautiful."

She let a soft moan escape her as she felt him slide two fingers into her core slowly. His other hand leisurely cascaded down her body leaving the skin beneath his touch heated and sensitive. All the while he let his hand pump into her deeply and slowly. Hermione's back arched more as waves of pleasure overcame her more and more. Viktor's mouth crashed against Hermione's as a loud heated moan escaped her.

Viktor felt the need to touch her everywhere. If he didn't he feared he would lose himself completely and just disappear. The feeling of her body writhing under his in pleasure kept him grounded, kept him present. He smiled feeling her push down his boxer briefs, he kicked them off gladly. They were now skin to skin, body to body almost nearly soul to soul. He kissed her neck and moaned as he felt her hand move around his member to stroke it slowly and sensually. He positioned himself between her legs out of sheer instinct. He wanted nothing more than to burry himself in her. He wanted to feel Hermione completely surrounding him in a moment of sheer passion. His eyes snapped open and he instantly pulled away. His hands going to cover his face in disgrace.

"No…" he said shaking his head. "No good…" Hermione slowly sat up feeling vulnerable at the sudden lack of contact.

"Viktor?" she asked softly.

"No good…" he said in Bulgarian as he shook his head. He went to get up but Hermione stopped him.

"Hey… What is it?" she asked placing her hand against his heated cheek.

"I'm so sorry…" he said quietly not raising his eyes to meet hers.

"What? Why?" she asked as he wrapped the covers around her and then himself.

"Almost went too far…" he admitted quietly.

"It wasn't too far…" he slowly looked to her as she took his hands in hers. She pulled him back down over her body her mouth moving against his slowly. He pulled away less than an inch as Hermione removed the covers that separated their bodies and let them fall to the ground beside her bed. He let a hand rest over her blushing cheek as he looked her over with uncertainty.

"You want to… You want us…"

"I'm ready…" she said her lips so close to his they brushed against them as she spoke. His mouth moved over hers. Instantly he could feel the heat of her body sinking into his.

All he could think is how she would feel surrounding him. She said she was ready. She wanted them to completely give themselves to each other. Still he couldn't give her what she was so ready for. He closed his eyes and slowly pulled away. He grabbed the sheet and put it around her body once more as he got up. Hermione watched him pull on his boxer briefs before then pulling his jeans on.

"Viktor…" he stopped. Her voice hadn't broken, hadn't shaken, hadn't given any sense to sadness but still he could hear it hanging there in the stillness. He had rejected her and he couldn't imagine how she felt at that moment.

"I can't…" he said softly.

_I know that I shouldn't fight with him… Tomorrow is a big day. I don't want to fight… I just want to know why… But I'm afraid his answer is going to hurt me… When I'm hurt I get angry… It's a horrible trait but it's one I possess… _he slowly turned to see very clearly from her expression she was at war with herself. _I can't help but wonder if it's me… If I did something… I mean it's not that he's nervous… He's had sex before… It's clear that he doesn't want to have sex with me… That's… That's hurtful… I'm not angry though I'm sad… why am I so very sad?_

"Luff?"

"Is it me?" she asked before she could stop herself. "Okay don't answer that." She stood the blanket still wrapped around her body tightly. "Please don't answer that." She smiled. "This is fine. This is okay… Yeah... Okay… Well I'm going to go put some clothes on…" she grabbed a bundle off her dresser and headed into her private bathroom. The door closed rather quickly and he stared at it in disbelief.

"_Is it me?" _her question echoed in his head. He hadn't meant to make her feel that way at all. It wasn't her. In all truthfulness it was him. The door opened and Hermione came out her hair up in a ponytail. She was now in pink cotton shorts and a white t shirt. She smiled at him as she re did the bed.

"You should get some rest. Tomorrow is a really big day. I have to check on this new broom I've been crafting before I go to bed… I'm stabilizing a core and that's always tricky… I might be a while." She said as if nothing had happened. "Night Honey…" she kissed him on the cheek before heading past him.

"Hermione?" he asked as he watched her head into her secret work room.

"Mhm? Oh you probably want something to sleep in… I got these a few days ago in case you needed them." She handed him a pair of red sweat pants. He set them aside.

"No I well yes I needed them. Thank you." She nodded at him with a pleasant smile. There was no trace of the insecurity he had just seen a few short seconds before. Still the memory of the look on her face when she had asked him if it was her was crippling. The look of it made his stomach turn with guilt. "I was going to…" his voice trailed off he didn't know what to say. "It's not you." He suddenly said.

"Oh…" she said with a tilt of her head. "That's… That's nice…" she grabbed a brush from her work station, knelt, and began to scroll a design over the wood of Dobby's broom. "I can't wait to give this to Dobby… I hope he'll love it." Viktor tilted his head.

"I think we should talk about it." He said. "What just happened…"

"No no that's okay." She said with a smile. "Besides we just did. It wasn't me so that's good. I'm okay; you're okay so everything is okay. Now Viktor you really should get to bed. Tomorrow is a huge day you probably have to get up early for task preparation."

"Actually no I don't… I get to sleep in." he said.

"Oh good than if you go to bed now you can get even more rest."

"Hermione it wasn't you." He said again.

"I know you just said that." She said with a smile.

_It had to be… There was nothing else stopping him. It wasn't nerves he's had tons of sex ten twelve times like he said before. What is it about me? I mean what made those ten twelve girls different? What made them sexually more desirable to him then me? _

As she turned to look away he could see the same expression from before. Pure insecurity. It was eating away at her slowly. He could see that plainly. He didn't understand why she wouldn't talk to him about it.

_I can't discuss this now. I don't want to get hurt. I don't want to hear from him that he doesn't want to be with me. He's being so sweet saying it's not me. I know it is though. I know I didn't do anything wrong. He was responding I could feel that. It was something about me that stopped him. Maybe I'm not… Appealing enough? _

"Hermione I want to talk about this." He said.

"We did it wasn't me so it's talked about. Viktor you should really go to bed."

"I don't want to go to bed." He said trying not to raise his voice in frustration.

"Oh… Well do you want to help me with Dobbys broom? I could use some aesthetic advice." She said tilting her head at it. "I keep going back between Red and Gold to having it just be plain with his name in gol-."

"Hermione I don't want to help with damn broom either."

"Oh then… What do you want to do?" She asked quietly as she set her brush aside.

_Does he want to fight with me? He's pressing this talk-. He wants to fight before the task so he can break up with me. Because if we fight before an important moment like that he has grounds to. Grounds that don't involve my body. It's his way of letting me off without hurting my feelings… Now I know we can't fight… If we do he's going to leave me. I can't handle that right now. I already feel horrible about myself. _

"I want to talk."

"About what?"

"Do not play dumb Luff its unbecoming…" he said quietly.

"Get it over with." Hermione said her jaw clenched as she stared at him with a blank expression.

"Get what over with?" he asked with a tilted expression.

"Break up with me already. We don't need to have a fight that gives you grounds to do so … So now that you have my permission do it. I'm fine with it go ahead."

"No no." he said quickly before he looked to her. "You're fine with me breaking up with you?"

_Oh my god he really is… _Hermione felt something twist inside her. She felt ill.

"Y-yes." She said trying to regain her ground. "It's fine. I would understand I mean our relationship has run its course. You'll have no use for me next year so…"

"You're not an object I use Hermione…" he said completely horrified. "I want to be with you next year."

"You just said you wanted to break up with me."

"Fairly certain I didn't." he said thinking back on his sentences.

"You asked me if I was fine with you breaking up with me. That insinuates you leaving me."

"But I don't want to."

"Then why do you want to fight?" Hermione asked thoroughly confused.

"I do not wish to fight."

"Then why do you keep pressing the issue of talking about you not wanting to have sex with me?"

"Because we should talk about it."

"See I don't see why we should…" she said. "I mean you said it wasn't me so it wasn't me."

"We should talk because you still seem upset."

"Can I ask a question?" she inquired.

"Of course Luff…"

"Are we breaking up?"

"No Mina!" he said still horrified at the notion. "Do you want to?"

"Do you want to?"

"No!"

"Oh… Okay then… So, why are we still talking? You should be in bed." Hermione said with a relaxed look.

"Damn it Hermione we're talking because we need to talk!" he said getting a little frustrated from the run around.

"We kind of just did."

"It's not you Hermione."

"I know you've said that like twelve times now." She said with a smile.

"You don't think I want to have sex with you." He said.

"Well you don't…" she said.

"What would give you that idea?"

"The fact we were just on the bed I said I was ready and you said No…"

"I want to have sex with you." He said.

"I'm kind of not in the mood now though…" she said confused once more.

"Not now Hermione." He said.

"Uhm…" she closed her eyes for a minute. "Okay…" he thought back on it as she looked at him.

"That was confusing…" he said.

"Incredibly…" He took her hand and led her over to the bed where they sat down.

"I want to make love to you."

"Again not really in the mood…" she stated.

"Not now."

"And we're back to square one." She said sighing heavily.

"Ahk… Okay Luff let me speak yes?"

"Do I have to? Can't we just go to bed and pretend this whole thing never happened? I'm okay with pretending it didn't happen in fact I'm more than okay with it so let's rewind like we just came in through the window and act like _you_ didn't grab me and start snogging me in the needed way _you_ did. That _you_ didn't take my clothes off and lead me to think _you _wanted to have sex and then utterly shoot me down while eradicating all the small precious amount of self-confidence I spent years building… Okay? Yes sounds like plan." She waved her hand the lights going dim. "Night Viktor I love you…" Viktor waved his hands the light going back on. "We're really going to do this aren't we?"

"Afraid so…"

"All I want to know is why you would have sex with those tarts that followed you around like pathetic puppies and you won't have sex with me. I'm a catch. I'm beautiful I'm smart and as of late I'm a downright vixen."

"I never slept with pastries…" he said.

"Wonderful here comes the language gap…" she said. "Those girls before me remember the ten or twelve ones? The ones who probably acted just like that tart in the cabin that I thought you were cheating on… Oh… Oh my god…" she said standing. "Oh my god…" Hermione instantly felt sick.

"I know what just went through your mind and no I'm not cheating on you with pastry-tart girls." He said standing and taking her hands in his. "Remember how you say you over think things." she nodded. "You're doing that now. You're letting your mind run away with you completely and its clouding your ability to listen to me or even want to listen to me." He said with a kind hearted look.

"I'm not trying to be childish here I'm really not… I just I don't want to fight. I'm so terrified of fighting with you right now… Not to mention it isn't bloody right to. Tomorrow is a huge important day that could either result in a small chance of you being victorious, a bigger chance of you being hurt, or the biggest percentage in the lineup you being killed. I can't have the memory of us fighting the night before to be one of the last memories I have of you if something really terrible goes wrong… Also I still think you want us to fight so you have better grounds then not finding me sexually attractive to break up with me…"

"That's what you think? You think that I don't find you sexually attractive?" he asked. "luff I find you very attractive. I find it hard to keep my hands off you all the time. Even now I want to reach out throw you on the bed and continue with what we were doing…What would ever make you think you weren't absolutely stunning and alluring to me in every way?"

"Viktor I was yours for the taking and you shook your head at me and said no good what am I supposed to take from that?" she asked pain flickering across her features. He stared at her for a long time.

"You're right… What were you supposed to take from that? I'm sorry luff I was idiot. I wasn't saying no good to you I was saying no good to me…"

"I don't understand..." She admitted.

"You've never had sex before…"

"I know." She said with a shrug.

"Which means you didn't know what you were asking for…"

"I have a general idea of what sex is Viktor…" she said with a smile.

"Yes you do I don't disagree that you have knowledge of it… But you don't know about what will happen."

"Yes I do. I could draw you a diagram if need be." He tried not to smile at this comment but continued trying to convey his point. "I really could…"

_She really is a little too adorable at times…_

"Luff what I mean is that you don't…" he shook his head. "You have no… Ahk!" he said shaking his head."I cannot say what I'm trying to say…" he said frustrated with himself. "Uhm…" he looked up in thought. "Hermione I didn't want to hurt you." He said. "Does this make sense?" she slowly began to nod as the pieces slowly came together.

"Oh…"

"You understand…" he said with a relieved look.

"I think…" she said as they sat back down on the bed.

"I wanted to make love to you I wanted to receive the gift you wanted to give me, but I didn't want to take it with risk of hurting you. I haf never been with Virgin but in studies the first time for a woman it says it can be painful. I can't stand the thought of hurting you…" he admitted quietly. She smiled softly. "It was hard for me to pull away you haf to believe that but I couldn't… I couldn't bring myself to do that to you…" she slowly nodded before taking a breath.

"You really are a good man… A real gentleman… Maybe a little too much but you know better to much of a gentleman then nothing at all…" she said quietly before looking to him. "I thought it was me and you know the other reasons I gave. I really did let my mind get away from me… I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry for the whole no good statement. I never thought you would think it was directed at you…"

"Well any person with a regular brain wouldn't but my brain just ran with it and started spinning all these horrible thoughts. I'm sorry. I'm really embarrassed about this."

"Don't be this was all just a result of a bit of a language block I think…"

"We've never really had trouble with it before…" she said with a smile.

"We were both confused I think." He said.

"So… You wanted to have sex with me tonight? You were ready?"

"Of course." He looked to her. "Were you really ready?"

"Yeah I really was… Now though remembering how painful it can be… I could wait." He laughed while she smiled looking to him. "I'm kidding… I was ready… still am…"

"We will Luff…" he said his hand going to cradle her cheek. "Just give me time to maybe find a way that would protect you more…"

"You really are kind in every single way possible aren't you?" she inquired as he moved forward and kissed her. When he pulled away he had a mischievous look. "What is it?" he had a wicked smile as he began to push her back on the bed. "What happened to being a gentleman?" she asked with a small smile and playful eyes.

"I'll be no less a gentleman then I haf been before… Just… Don't take my pants off." he said as he kissed her. She giggled as his hand waved causing the lights to go dark. "Luff I said don't take my pants off!"

"I'm going to be no less a lady then I have been before…" she said and this time it was his turn to laugh.


	47. Countdown

Viktor slowly opened his eyes. At first he was a little taken back by a wild mess of curls spread over his face, and then he realized it was his Mina. He smiled as he pulled the curly hair away and looked down to see Hermione resting her head on his chest as she slept soundly. He let his mind drift back to the night before. He couldn't believe that she had thought he didn't find her attractive; he had made it up to her the best he could. Every second had been torture. All he wanted to do was burry himself into her and make love to her.

It's all he wanted to do now as she slept soundly in his arms. She curled into his body more making a small noise of content. He smiled as he smoothed out her wild hair. This was a favorite look of his when it came to Hermione. Her sleeping soundly a content smile on her face with a head full of crazy wild sultry curls. He smiled knowing full well she would wake up and immediately go to the mirror to fix it, still she never looked more perfect to him then she did in moments such as this one.

He didn't want to but he slowly he let his eyes glance to the clock beside her bed. He smiled seeing it was still early. He could go back to sleep if he wanted. Still he didn't want to. He instead wanted to look down at the woman lying in arms. The beautiful creature that snuggled against him completely content with his mere presence. He decided as she draped an arm over his body that he would use this quiet moment to memorize everything about her.

In case something happened to him that night during the final task he wanted this image to be the last thing to ever go through his mind. She took a small breath and let out a smaller sigh. He was afraid in that moment she would wake up and ruin his plans of admiring her. When she didn't open her eyes he let out a small sigh of relief.

_Don't wake up just yet love… I still have to memorize those twenty two tiny perfect freckles on your nose… Oh wait twenty three…_

"Mmm…" Hermione murmured as she turned into his body even more. He smiled taking her hand in one of his and looking it over.

_For such a hard worker she has such delicate feminine hands. Soft like the finest silk, with long slender fingers. Left hand… Left ring finger… _ He frowned in realization. _If I don't make it tonight I'll never be able to put a ring on this hand… _his thumb moved over the bare ring finger. _I should have proposed at the Yule ball. I knew then I wanted her to be my wife someday… I didn't have a ring but I still should have gotten down on one knee and asked her…_

"Viktor…" Hermione whispered.

"Hmm?" he asked looking to her face to see her eyes were still closed.

"Don't leave okay? Not yet…"

"I'm not going anywhere…" he said softly as he kissed the top of her head. "Go back to sleep luff…"

"Mmm… You're comfy… For a Bulgarian…" he laughed softly making her smile. "Let's stay in bed as long as we can…"

"Sounds good luff… Sounds really good." he whispered seeing her slowly drift back to sleep. He let his eyes flutter close, her heart beat and deep breathing was just the lullaby he needed to rest once more. The next time he roused he glanced down to see Hermione looking at their hands interlocked as they rested over his heart. "Mmm… What time is it?"

"One…" she said with a small smile as she looked at his strong hands.

"I've slept a long time… When did you get up?"

"Two hours ago…" she said glancing up at him with big beautiful chestnut eyes. "When do you have to leave to prepare for the task?"

"I don't… Today was my day to relax…" he said with a smile. "I do have to leave to get ready at five…"

"We have time then." she said with a smile.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Very much so." She said making him laugh.

"Let's go back to my cabin. Jamous said food would be waiting there…"

"Okay… You go on ahead first, I think Karkaroff might be waiting for you there…"

"You're probably right." He said with a frown as he sat up and stretched causing the muscles across his back to flex. He got out of the bed and pulled his jeans on. Hermione smiled as she got up as well and threw him his shirt.

"I was sure you went to bed naked last night…" he said seeing she had pajama bottoms and a t shirt on.

"Had no choice you wore me out… Got up in the middle of the night though and put something on…" she said with a smile. "I'll see you at the cabin." She kissed him gently before heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Viktor smiled as he grabbed his broom and flew out the window. Hermione leaned against the door of her bathroom a small smile spreading across her face as her mind drifted to the night before.

She hadn't had sex. Instead she had one of the most amazing sexual experiences of her life. Viktor had felt terrible about shooting her down and making her feel bad, so he had spent the rest of the night making it up to her. Hermione turned on her shower taking off her clothes as she did. She stepped in and smiled as the hot water splashed against her skin while steam rose up around her slowly.

She could still fell every spot his lips had touched her body. From her left shoulder blade, the middle of her back, her breasts, her side, and all the way to her inner thighs. She smiled letting her eyes drift closed as her hands moved over the spots. He made her feel truly beautiful; he had made her feel like she was the only woman earth. He had made her feel like she was the sexiest thing he had ever set eyes or hands on. She bit her bottom lip remembering the way her body had quivered after each orgasm. The way his mouth would always find hers at the exact moment she needed him to.

_If the foreplay was like that… What will sex be like with him? _

-o-

Viktor smiled as he touched down in front of the cabin. The whole time he had been flying he had been thinking about the night before. He had tried to only focus on her, make her feel how sexy he thought she was. To make her feel the love he so desperately felt for her. Even though most women would have gladly taken the time to allow their significant other to relish in their body, Hermione had given back equally. Before he could dive back into the memory of her light touches and gentle kisses the door swung open revealing a rage filled Karkaroff. Viktor strolled past him with a whistle and a smile.

"Where haf you been!?" he smiled even more.

"Good morning Headmaster." He said the door closing behind him. "Jamous."

"Hallo." His friend said with a smile.

"Is this breakfast?" he asked.

"All for you." Jamous answered. "Ah Bacon, luff this stuff. Can I?"

"Always old friend." Viktor said handing him a piece while Karkaroff looked on his rage beginning to build even more.

"Good night?" Jamous asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Where haf you been!?" Karkaroff bellowed.

"Please don't shout at me I have a very long day ahead of me as it is I don't need you adding to my stress." He said in Bulgarian.

"English."

"Sure." He headed into the bathroom grabbing clothes as he did.

"We are not done talking!" Karkaroff shouted.

"One second!" Jamous smiled at his friends sing song voice.

_Did he and Hermione have sex last night? He usually isn't chipper… _After a long while Karkaroff made a shout of anger.

"It's been five minutes I demand you come out!" Karkaroff bellowed as he slammed his fist against the door.

"You almost made it to six without excessive use of voice…" Viktor said coming out in a pair of jeans and white hooded long sleeved shirt. There was a knock and Viktor smiled instantly. "That vill be Hermione… Jamous vill you let her in for me?"

"Of course."

"No she vill not come in this place!" Karkaroff shouted. Jamous opened the door.

"Hello Jamous." Hermione said with a smile as she walked in.

"Hallo." He answered.

"Headmaster Karkaroff lovely to see you again."

"She cannot be here!" he shouted in Bulgarian making her jump slightly.

"What's he so touchy about?" Hermione whispered to Viktor making him smile. "Oh bacon can I?"

"Please do." He said handing her a plate.

"No this is for champion-" Karkaroff shouted.

"To share with any one he wishes…" Viktor said adding an ending to his sentence. "Jamous would you like a muffin."

"Yes I've been eyeing the blueberry for two hours now." Viktor smiled throwing his friend the pastry.

"She must leaf!" Karkaroff shouted. "We haf preparation to do!"

"I have prepared enough… Today I wish to relax…"

"Did you relax enough last night?" he asked. Viktor's eyes narrowed. "Relaxed with your British whore?" Viktor got up quickly but before he could rush at the ex death eater Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Viktor…"

"You vill not say such things about her again! Do you understand me?!" he yelled.

"If she has ruined our schools chances of winning cup you vill be sorry!" he shouted.

"If you say one thing against her again you vill be sorry!" he said. "Or haf you forgotten who pays most of your yearly budget!" Karkaroffs eyes narrowed before he threw his hands up in frustration and left. "Bastard…"

"Honey…" Hermione said rubbing his arm.

"Vell he is…" Jamous smiled at his two friends.

"Thanks for the Muffin I best be off see you before the task Viktor."

"You too comrade." When they left Hermione looked to Viktor. "I am sorry for what he said about you…"

"You shouldn't be sorry; it wasn't you who said it." She said with a smile. "He's just upset that you hood winked him last night." He slowly nodded before walking away and heading to his bed where an outfit was laid out. He sighed tilting his head as Hermione walked over and stood next to him. "Is this what you've chosen to wear?" she said seeing the leather pants and matching vest that had buckles across it. "Its uhm… Nice…" Viktor eyed her for a moment before laughing.

"You're sweet… No I didn't choose this… It is what Karkaroff chose… I do not want to wear this…" he said flipping up one of the ornate buckles.

"Then don't." she said like it was the simplest thing on earth.

"Luff Is what is expected of me…"

"Do you always do what is expected of you Viktor?" He slowly looked to her with a smile. She had asked him that same question after he had entered the competition.

"I do what makes most people happy…" he said mimicking their conversation from before. Hermione caught on with a smile.

"But does it make you happy?" she inquired.

"No… I can honestly say leather and buckles does not make me happy in least…"

"Then let's find something else for you to wear…" she threw the vest away and picked up the leather pants. "Maybe we could keep these… You know, for another time…" she said making him laugh.

"Luff honestly."

"What? I think your butt would look fantastic in these…" she said holding them up with a playful smile.

"Since when do you think about my butt?"

"What you can think about my butt but I can't think of yours?"

"Good point." He said as he watched Hermione throw the pants into the trash bin.

"Now to find you something else to wear…" they walked to his closet. "You'll need something comfortable to move in…" he took out a pair of jeans.

"These are my favorite, and easy to run in if need be."

"Okay so we have pants…" she put them on the bed. "Now for a shirt." he pulled out a red short sleeved cotton shirt. "I don't want to force you into anything, but the maze will be cold like it was the night we were in it…"

"Then long sleeved..." He said putting the shirt back. Hermione reached forward and took out a tan shirt that had a red tribal bird screen-printed on the front. "This is a Durmstrang shirt right?"

"Yes."

"Do you like it?"

"One of favorites."

"Maybe this one then… It shows your school pride."

"Good choice." He put it on the bed. "Now shoes?"

"Yes something durable and comfortable…" she said as he walked back over.

"Lucky shoes…" he said with a smile bending down and picking up an old pair of leather laced up high tops. "I swear I run faster in these."

"Your outfit is chosen then." She said closing his closet door. She turned around and saw Viktor running his fingers along the shirt a haunted expression gracing his dark features. "Viktor?"

"I might die in this outfit…" he said quietly.

"Hey…" Hermione said her voice shaking slightly making him look to her. "Don't say that…" she said softly. "I don't need to hear that…" he slowly nodded as he looked back to the clothes. Hermione let her arms wrap around herself.

She looked to the ground as she felt fear sink into her. She wanted to be brave. Brave so Viktor wouldn't know how scared she was. But every time bravery began to build fear beat it right back down. Viktor slowly looked to see Hermione was staring at the ground her jaw clenching. He slowly walked over and wrapped his arms around her. She let her eyes drift close as she breathed in his calming scent.

"I've faced some dark evil things in my life… But I have never been as afraid as I am right now…" she admitted softly. "I'm trying to be so brave for you, but I just can't… And I'm so sorry for that Viktor…" she said her arms wrapping around his neck. He cradled the back of her head as his eyes drifted closed.

"Don't be brave for me luff… It's comforting to know you worry… When I'm in the maze if things get dangerous I'll remember you're waiting for me, scared that I won't come out, and it vill make me work hard to come out alive and vell so you vill no longer be scared for me…" He picked her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed where they slowly laid down. Hermione instantly curled into his body her arms wrapping around him as his did the same to her.

"I want to make today happy for you…" she said softly.

"You being here in my arms makes me very happy Luff…" he admitted.

"Good…" she said softly. "That's good…" she slowly looked up to him her chin resting firmly on his chest. "Do you want to hear a funny story?"

"Very much so, what is tale?" he asked with a smile.

"It's about me giving my pet goldfishes a bath." He burst out into laughter as Hermione smiled.

"That's not funny that's sick!" he said.

"Hey I was three and I thought they needed one okay? The water was filthy in their tank!" She said making him laugh even more.

-o-

Hermione smiled as she sat next to Viktor on his bed their backs facing the wall. They were laughing as their thumbs battled it out for domination.

"Ahk no you are cheating!" he said.

"How am I cheating?" she asked with a laugh as she pinned his thumb.

"Because your thumb is quicker than mine!"

"That's not cheating that's skill." She said before laughing. "I win!" she jumped off the bed. "I win. I win. I win I win I win." He laughed at the victory dance she always did whenever she won anything. "You lost I won that's how it goes I won." He laughed even more covering his face before letting his hands drop as he continued to watch Hermione dance around.

"Good sportsmanship Hermione." He said shaking his head still smiling.

"I'll stop dancing when you stop smiling." She said pointing at him. "I won I won I won I won I won." She chanted.

"That's it!" he jumped off the bed and rushed at her making her squeal.

"No!" she ran away from him around the cabin only to have him instantly catch up. He picked her up in his arms as she squealed even more before throwing her on the bed and tickling her. "No no stop ah! Viktor!" she laughed. "Stop no!"

"Say I am a winner!"

"You are a loser!" she shouted.

"Give in!"

"Never!" she said making him laugh as he stopped tickling her. "Wait you gave in…" she said pointing at him. "Which means… I won I won I won I won I won." He moved forward and kissed her, instantly silencing the singing she was slipping into again. Hermione smiled against his mouth as her arms moved around his neck. When he pulled away he pushed a strand of hair away from her eyes.

"You are so very lovely to me…" she watched him fully pull away before laying down next to her on the bed their legs both dangling off the side. "You haf made time until this final task very happy for me… I did not think time would be filled with much laughter when I first came here."

"It's my job as you're girlfriend to ease tension with jokes and laughter."

"You are good voman Mina."

"I know, you're pretty lucky huh?" he laughed again as she smiled.

"Yeah I really am." A knock made them both look up. Their eyes drifted to the clock.

"Why have they already shown?" Hermione asked softly. "It isn't time yet…" Viktor walked over to the door while Hermione got off the bed. He opened the door to see Dumbledore Fudge and Karkaroff.

"It's time…" Karkaroff stated rather sternly.

"I still haf good hour." Viktor stated Hermione walking to his side. He instantly took her hand, he didn't want to leave. Not yet.

"Yes but you must wait out that hour at the stadium set up in front of the maze. We have prepared rooms… Miss Granger can go with you to help you prepare of course." Dumbledore said with a kind expression.

"Come now." Karkaroff stated.

"He doesn't have to come with us…" Dumbledore said. "Viktor why don't you get your things together and I'm sure Miss granger can get you to the stadium well before it's time to enter the maze…"

"I can." She said with a nod.

"Good off we go to get Mr. Diggory and Mr. Potter." Fudge said before the three of them walked off. Viktor closed the door and slowly turned with a crest fallen look.

"Viktor…"

"Wanted to wait here…" he muttered before walking over to his clothes and throwing them into a leather messenger bag.

"I know you did…" she said.

"Wish they would haf told me before." He stated.

"I know…" she took his hand and Viktor looked to her.

"I'm glad they did not make us separate…"

"Me too..." they walked out the door together Viktor turning to lock the cabin. Hermione smiled softly as she stared out at the large crowd of Durmstrang students that had gathered. "Viktor…" she pulled on his hand.

"Yes luff?" he turned and stopped seeing all his school mates waiting for him. He smiled seeing their painted faces, flags, and banners. Jamous walked forward from the huge crowd to stand at his friends side. "What is this?" Viktor asked softly.

"They came out for you. To support you."

"Good comrades I haf…" Viktor said before he and Hermione walked through the small crowd of boys all who said words of encouragement to Viktor. When they made it through she could hear them following close behind. It seemed his comrades would be waiting the remainder of the time like Viktor at the stadium. Viktor kissed the back of Hermione's hand as they walked. She smiled at him softly as she moved a little closer to him.

"I am glad you are with me…" he said kissing her hand once more.

"Always and forever…" he smiled softly as he moved forward and kissed the top of her head.


	48. Goodbyes

Viktor looked himself over in the mirror. The outfit he had chosen was a lot better than the one Karkaroff had. He couldn't believe he had almost decided to wear the leather buckle monstrosity that had been chosen. He ran his hands down the shirt slowly as he tilted his head. He couldn't help but keep letting one thought trickle into the forefront of his mind. He couldn't keep himself from thinking about how it could be the last shirt, last pair of jeans, or last pair of shoes he would ever wear.

Never in his life did he think he could be this nervous. But after the night in the maze before when they had encountered a death eater he couldn't help but think that the maze was going to be jam-packed with them. He knew for a fact each one would be gunning for Harry and they would kill anyone who stood in their way. He heard a knock and looked over his shoulder at the door.

"Viktor… Are you alright?" he put on a brave face and slowly opened the door. Hermione smiled up at him. "You look nice, very presentable…"

"Then I vill look good in photo they take of me holding cup." She smiled.

"I imagine you will…" she said with a smile as he walked out of the bathroom and past her. Hermione turned a roll of medical wrapping in hand.

"What is that for?" he asked spotting it.

"I think we should wrap your hands and wrists, to keep them steady and protected…" she said quietly. "It will also keep your wand from getting slick from sweat… It lessons you're chance of dropping it you see…"

"Good idea…" he said walking over to her as he rolled up his sleeves. He went to take it but stopped seeing Hermione looking down at it.

"I could wrap them… If you wanted… I'm quite skilled at it…" she said softly. "I feel like I should…" he smiled.

_She so badly wants to help me… This is the only way she can… _

"I was never good at wrapping my hands." He said truthfully. "I would like you to do it…" she smiled at him.

"Alright, left first." He put out his hand willingly. Viktor watched as she slowly and diligently wrapped his wrists first. "Do you want the bandage around each individual finger or do you want it just around the palm?"

"Just around the palm I should think…"

"Alright…" she did as he said and then pulled away. "Does that feel alright?"

"Yes." He said with a smile. "It feels good… I haf full range."

"Excellent… Right hand now." He put out the hand in question and watched her use the rest of the tape to wrap it up. "I'll make this one a little more loose seeing as it's the hand you use to wield your wand." He nodded. When she was done she slowly patted his hand and turned around quickly to throw away the rest of the tape.

"Thank you…" he said, his hands felt sturdy now that they were wrapped.

"You're welcome…" she took his other clothes out from the bathroom and walked over to a table where his bag lay open. He watched her carefully and slowly fold his clothes before putting them away in the bag. Viktor quietly walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her body. He brought her back to his chest as he rested his chin on her shoulder. Hermione slowly looked up to catch their reflection in the mirror. He gave her a worried smile which she returned. Before he could say anything a knock sounded and the two broke apart to look at the door.

"Come in." Viktor stated. The door opened to reveal Jamous. "What is it?"

"Hermione, word came. Harry needs to see you."

"Send word back… I won't be leaving Viktor before the task." Hermione said as she turned and finished packing his bag.

"I think he's in bad shape…" Jamous said.

"He has Ron… I need to be here with Viktor…"

"Right…" Jamous closed the door while Viktor looked to Hermione.

"You should go see to him." He said.

"No I should be here with you." She said shaking her head.

"I vill be fine for few moments. Harry needs you…"

"I know he does…" she said softly.

"I know you want to see him before the task…" he said.

"I do… But I should see to you…"

"Hermione… Go see to Harry… Just for a few moments…" he said leading her over to the door. "I want you too."

"You want to get rid of me don't you? I'm too clingy right now aren't I?" she asked with a small laugh.

"You are not capable of clingy luff…" he said with a smile. "I just don't want you to risk regretting not saying good luck… Or good bye…" she slowly nodded in understanding.

"Right… Okay… I'll be right back then…" he kissed her gently. "Right back." she said again. He nodded as he watched her leave. The second the door closed he instantly regretted letting her go. He _wanted_ her around him to ease his nerves; he _needed _her around him to ease his nerves.

Hermione walked down a long hallway. Above her she could hear people heading into the small open stadium above. It was nearly time, less than forty five minutes. She walked to a door with Harry's name on it and knocked.

"Come in!" she heard Ron call. She slowly did as he said and closed the door behind her.

"Hermione…" she turned seeing Harry who was pacing. "I didn't think you would come." He said. "I know you're busy with Viktor…"

"I wasn't but I realized I should…" Her voice trailed off without finishing her sentence. She took a breath and walked to him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm really very scared…" he admitted. Hermione moved forward and wrapped her arms around him while sending Ron a worried look. "I don't think I'm ready for this Hermione…" she pulled away.

"Harry thinks the maze will be crawling with death eaters…" Ron said.

"Ever since you told me about the night you and Viktor went in the maze… I can't help but think it's possible… Do you think it is, and don't mince words." Harry said.

"You know I do…" she said softly. "But Harry you've dealt with much worse just remember all your defensive spells and keep a keen eye out." He nodded. "Remember your Patronis it's your best friend… A death eater won't expect it from you…" he nodded.

"I forgot about my Patronis."

"You'd do well to remember it." She said as he nodded.

"I feel better… I think I might be able to do this." He said.

"Yes you can." She said taking his hands.

"Thanks for coming to see me Mione…"

"Anytime…" she said with a smile. "Besides what are friends for?"

"Yeah… You should go back to Viktor I'm sure he needs you just as much if not more than me…"

"Ron you have Harry?"

"I got him." He said with a nod.

"I'll be rooting for you." Hermione said before heading to the door. As she went to leave she turned and took one last look at Harry. "I'll… I'll see you after?"

"Yeah…" Harry said with a smile.

"See you then Harry…"

"You too Mione…" with a small breath she headed out of the room and closed the door quickly.

_Please don't let that be the last time I see my best friend…_

As she walked down the hallway she stopped seeing four bins set up with different flags. She smiled as she grabbed one for Viktor and one for Harry. She walked back to Jamous who looked at the flags with a smile.

"This will make for good media photo." He said motioning to the flags.

"Hold them for me until the task?"

"Of course…" he said with a smile taking them for her.

"Good man." She said before walking into the room and closing the door.

"Hermione!" she turned seeing Viktor's younger brother.

"Stony!" she laughed as he crashed into her his arms wrapping around her tightly. "My goodness look how tall you are." Before he had gone up to her hip now he was up to the middle of her stomach.

"I grew three inches!" he said in Bulgarian as he jumped back.

"More like a foot." She said in his native tongue knowing he didn't speak English very well. He laughed as she ruffled his hair. "You sir are in serious need of a haircut."

"Ahk!" he swatted at her hand making her laugh.

"I keep telling him that but he will not listen."

"Mrs. Krum…" Hermione smiled as the woman embraced her.

"Sophia…" she said. "Or mother either one will do…" she pulled away and cupped the girls face. "You grow more and more beautiful every time we meet."

"My son is lucky lucky man."

"Mr. Krum…" she said as Ivan hugged her.

"It is good to see you again." He said.

"How is work in the spell creating business?"

"Almost done I retire this year."

"Congratulations." He smiled in thanks. "Is everyone else here?" Hermione inquired.

"I'm afraid my other sons could not attend." He said.

"That's too bad I know they wanted to be here…" she looked to see Viktor was pacing the room. "He's not doing well is he?" she asked softly.

"We did nothing to improve his mood I'm afraid…" He whispered back.

"I see…" she said worriedly. When she had left a few short minutes before he had seemed fine. She walked to him and took his hands instantly stopping him from pacing. He slowly looked to her his eyes wide.

"I shouldn't haf entered name in cup luff…" he whispered.

"If you hadn't poor Jamous would be in this situation and you know how terrible he is with stress." He smiled.

"True… Then institute wouldn't win."

"Excuse me Hogwarts could still win." Hermione said making him smile.

"I do doubt this so."

"The institute only has a one in four chance of winning my school on the other hand as a two in four chance… I like my odds." She poked him in the chest making him laugh softly. His family smiled glad his girlfriend had been able to put him at ease so quickly.

"So am I to think you vill be rooting for your schools champions?"

"You're the only champion in my eyes Viktor." He smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Gross…" Stony muttered with a smile making everyone laugh softly. A knock sounded and everyone looked to the door.

"Come in." Viktor said. Jamous poked his head in.

"I was told to inform you all people other than champions haf to leave room…" he said. Viktor only nodded as his friend closed the door. Hermione relinquished his hand as his mother moved forward.

"We will go find best seats in house…" she said as she took her son in her arms. "Oh my boy…" she said. "My brave brave boy…" he closed his eyes as he hugged her tightly. She slowly pulled away and cupped his cheek. "You make me so very proud to be a mother…" she moved forward and hugged him again. "You be safe… so very safe…" Viktor's jaw clenched as he closed his eyes. He was a grown wizard but he could still fall apart at the drop of a hat while in the embrace of his mother. "Promise me you will be safe Viktor…"

"I will mother… I promise." he said quietly before she pulled away. Stony rushed forward and wrapped her arms around his brother before pulling back with a huge smile.

"Make Bulgaria proud!"

"I will Stony…" he said ruffling his brothers hair.

"Be Careful too…" he added.

"Always…" his brother backed away while his father came forward.

"You vill be careful." His father said sternly.

"I vill…"

"I vill not lose a son to some silly game… Understand? You vill die falling hundreds of feet from broom or of old age I won't accept anything else." Viktor smiled.

"Dah papa…" he said nodding.

"Good." He hugged his son and patted him on the back before pulling away.

"We will leave you two to say goodbyes…" Sophia said before she Ivan and Stony walked out of the room the door closing.

"You don't haf to leave… Seeing as you vill be with me in front of maze you are allowed to stay with me here…" Viktor said.

"Good because I'm not ready to say good bye yet…" she said softly.

"Neither am I…" he said pulling her into his arms. "I love you so much Hermione… so very much…" She smiled softly as she took a deep breath and tried to calm the emotions welling up with in her.

"I love you too Viktor…" they stayed like that for a long while before a knock came and the door opened.

"Is time Viktor…" Jamous said hating to deliver the news to his oldest most trusted friend.

"Come on…" Hermione said taking his hand. "Time to be a brave manly man…" he smiled kissing the back of her hand.

"I am manly man but I do not feel so brave…" he said as they walked.

"Oh please… You've faced death eaters dragons and mer people you're one of the bravest people I know…"

"Don't forget giant spider."

"Acumentula…" she corrected making him smile as they walked down the hallway.

"Acumentula…" he said. As they walked both looked up. They could hear people cheering and chanting in the stands above. It all mixed together and made an overwhelming boisterous noise. Viktor looked to the other champions as they stopped in front of the opening of the stadium that led to the area in front of the maze. They all looked scared as they stared up at the ceiling. He smiled, it was one advantage he had. He was used to hundreds even millions of people chanting so the noise didn't so much as faze him.

"Good luck Krum." Harry said standing beside him.

"He needs no luck." Karkaroff said glaring into him.

"Thank You Comrade." He shook Harry's hand as he ignored his head master. "You haf been great friend to me these past few months. I wish you luck as vell…"

"Thanks…"

"I hope that when this ends we remain good comrades."

"Forever and ever mate." Harry clapped Viktor on the back making him smile along with Hermione who nodded at Harry.

"Now for our champions…" Dumbledore said from his podium. Hermione let go of Viktor's hand knowing he would go out alone.

"No come with me…" he said as he took her hand once more. "I need you to stand beside me, so I look stronger then I am…" she nodded with a soft expression.

"Fluer Delecour!" Dumbledore called, the girl instantly walked out along said the head mistress. "Cedric Diggory!" he walked out along with his dad who made a big show throwing his hands up in the air and motioning to his son. "Viktor Krum!" Hermione walked out along with Viktor who waved at the crowd his other hand gripping onto her hand the whole time. Everyone who was for him cheered, he found his parents and little brother high in the stands reserved for family and nodded at them. They waved and smiled back. "Harry Potter!" Viktor led Hermione over to a bench where a few of his comrades stood.

"We haf to say good byes now…" he said over the sounds of the raging crowd. She stared at him for a long moment before shaking her head quickly.

"I'm not ready…" she said. He rested a hand on her cheek as he moved forward and kissed her. He took both of her hands in his as he leaned his forehead against hers. He could see the fear in her eyes and could see the distress as they grew wide threatening to let tears spill right before him. "I don't want to do this Viktor…"

"We don't haf much time luff…" the men around him stopped and stared at the two. It wasn't until that moment they realized just how much Viktor cared for the one Hermione Granger.

"Viktor…" she said softly.

"If something happens to me tonight I need you to know-."

"Nothing is going to happen you're going to be fine… you're going-." He moved forward and captured her mouth was his. The kiss cutting her off. When he pulled away she took a shaky breath. "This isn't happening…"

"Please luff I have much to say and little time." She slowly nodded as a tear fell. The fear she felt was absolutely crippling. Viktor wiped the stray tear away as he cupped her cheek. "You are the greatest thing that has happened and vill ever happen to me… I need you to know that because of you I haf become a true man. Because of you I am better man." She slowly nodded. "I love you more than own life Hermione…"

"I love you too…" she said softly as she moved forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You come back to me…" she pulled back. "Understand?" he nodded as he wiped another one of her tears away. "You come back to me safe sound and in on piece if you don't I swear I will hex you to the point of oblivion." He laughed nodding. "I love you so much… and you know what? I'm glad those death eaters tried to kill you that night at the world cup because if they hadn't I would have never tried to save you and I would have never fallen in love with you."

"Sure you would haf luff. My heart was made only to love yours remember?"

"Champions over here for a moment…" he turned to see Dumbledore before turning to look at Hermione.

"Go ahead…" she said softly. He nodded and headed away into the middle of the clearing. She couldn't hear what Dumbledore was saying in a hushed voice but whatever it was Viktor seemed nervous. After a moment the group broke apart.

"The champions will take one final moment before the cannons sound and the task begins." Viktor walked to Hermione and took her hand in his. They walked to the entrance of the maze where he would be entering it from. They both looked down into the dark foggy maze before slowly looking to each other.

"This is it…" she said softly.

"No its not…" he said. "I vill see you again…" she slowly nodded.

"I know…" she said softly wiping a tear away. "Merlin… I'm never this weepy." She whispered making him smile.

"Not weepy… Concerned."

"Scared…"

"You're Hermione Granger… You don't get scared only-."

"Startled…" she said finishing his sentence. "I love you so very much…" she said as he took her in his arms.

"If this is my last moment… I'm glad I spent it having you in my arms…" he whispered in her ear. Hermione's eyes shut tightly as she took a shaky breath. She could have broken down right there, but she held strong.

Viktor slowly pulled away as he heard Dumbledore announce the order the champions would enter. He looked at her for a long moment his thumb brushing across her cheek. They heard a cannon fire followed by rounds of applause. Viktor slowly moved forward and swept his lips across hers. He knew it was time to go in, but he didn't care. It could be his last moment with the woman he loved and he was going to take his time. When he pulled away he looked at her for a long moment.

"Good bye Mina…" he said softly.

"Not goodbye…" she said. "See you soon…" he kissed her once more before they pulled away from each other and he walked backwards into the maze.

"I love you." He said with a smile. "I love you Hermione Granger!" he shouted his arms spread wide making her laugh along with many watching.

"I love you…" she mouthed her hand going over her heart as she watched the maze slowly close. The second the green hedges removed him from her sight she felt pain grip her heart.

_Please come back to me…_ she walked back to his area where she was greeted by many of his school mates.

"He vill be fine…" one of them said to her.

"Viktor is best duelist in school." Jamous added.

"No way bunch of bushes could get best ov him." Another student said as he rubbed her back.

"If your little kiss there made him lose lead…" Karkaroff said walking to her. "I vill make you a very sorry little girl." Jamous put his hand against his head masters chest and pushed him away.

"Viktor left her in my care, if you come near her again with such hostility it will be you who will be very sorry." He said in Bulgarian. Karkaroff backed away with a livid expression, Jamous turned to Hermione when he was a good distance away.

"Viktor left me in your care?" she asked.

"Just in case Karkaroff tried anything…" he said with a wink. Hermione only nodded as she looked back to maze. "I brought these for you." He handed her the flags with Viktor and Harry's name on them.

"Thanks…" she said with a smile as she waved them making all the boys around her laugh. "Hey Viktor may be my boyfriend but Harry is my best friend." She said with a smile.

"Mind if I join you?" Ron asked walking over his face painted in Gryffindor colors.

"Do you guys mind?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Any comrade of Hermione is Comrade of Krum there for comrade of us." Jamous said.

"There was a lot of comrades in that sentence." Ron said making her laugh. He looked at her for a long moment. She was putting on a brave face but he could see clearly she was falling apart at the seams. "He'll be okay..." he said.

"I know. Harry can take care of himself…"

"Wasn't talking about Harry…" she looked to him to see he had an understanding expression. She smiled at him before looking back to the maze with worry.

"I wish I knew what was going on…" she said softly.


	49. The Final Task

**Dedicated to Lois**

**A life lived to its fullest**

-o-

Viktor slowly turned a corner his wand pointed as he did. He had been within the maze for ten minutes and still no sign of Death eaters. He could hear his fellow champions though. As of right now Fluer was making terrified noises and sobs. The dark of the maze had gotten the best of her all too quickly. A hedge over he heard Diggory cursing under his breath. Just ahead of him he spotted Harry. He was tailing him just as he promised Hermione he would do.

_If death eaters are lurking what is taking them so long to act? _Harry turned a corner and Viktor rushed quietly to keep up. He peeked around the hedge to see Harry was looking around not sure which was the way to go. _Seriously he's out in the open! Prime for attack! Has he learned nothing in his time of constantly being attacked?! Has he learned nothing from Hermione?! _Viktor looked around checking for anything unusual. But all he saw were high hedges and heavy fog. _Still what are taking those death eaters? Maybe Dumbledore did something to make it safe. Maybe the death eaters couldn't get in. _he looked back to Harry and froze seeing he was gone. _I lost him! _He rushed forward to the spot he had been and looked at four possibilities, all of which looked bleak and empty.

"Just wonderful." He muttered. He heard something behind him and turned quickly his wand pointed. Just as he was about to fire a spell he stopped and lowered his wand. "Professor Moody?" he asked. A flash of light filled his vision and he felt something dark seep into him. "No…" he whispered as he dropped to his knees. "No…"

"You will do as I say Krum…"

-o-

Hermione slowly stood from where she had been sitting. The boy's eyes followed her movements as she did. She slowly wrapped her arms around her body as a small shudder ran up her spine. She felt something dark sinking into her. Something was wrong. She could feel it in her bones.

"Viktor…" she said softly.

"Hermione what is it?" Jamous asked as he and Ron walked to her side.

"Something is very wrong…" she said.

"You are just nervous for Viktor…" Jamous said while Ron sat back down.

"No Jamous…" she looked to him. "Something's wrong I can feel it." He looked at her serious expression.

"If he is in trouble he vill send up red sparks, then the others vill go to get him…"

"I can't just stand here and wait…" she said softly and Jamous smiled as he rubbed her shoulders trying to make her feel better.

"I know…" he looked around trying to think of what he could do to help. "I know…" he snapped his fingers. "Maybe go take a walk inside away from prying eyes… It's just the atmosphere. It's putting you on edge… I hear there is butter beer in back maybe a glass would calm your nerves…" He said playfully pinching her sides. She laughed as she swatted his hands away.

"Not a bad idea… I'll be right back okay?" she asked seeing a few other people leave.

"Right." He nodded.

"I'll come get you if there's any word."

"Thanks Jamous."

"Dah." He said with a nod. When Hermione was out of sight she ran through the hallways and made it away from the stadium. She rushed around the back and made it to one of the walls of the maze. She gazed up at them her mind completely made on what she was going to do.

"Something's wrong and it's not the bloody atmosphere…" she whispered before firing different spells at the hedges trying to break them down so she could get in. after her twentieth try she stopped grunting loudly in sheer frustration. "Are you kidding me?" she asked. She heard a noise and looked up to see the hedges in front of her were spinning like the night she and Viktor had been caught in the maze. "It's worth a bloody try…" She muttered before she took a deep breath and leaping into the rustling hedges. She closed her eyes tightly as to not risk twigs or leaves flying into them. Hermione felt herself slam against the ground with a loud thud. "Owe…" she groaned as she opened her eyes.

_I'm in… _she slowly got up and looked around the dark foggy labyrinth. _Which way? Which way?_

She brought out her wand and slowly began to move through the intricate hedged hallways. The fog was heavier than the last time she had been with in the maze. So heavy she couldn't even see her feet. That wasn't the only thing that was different. It seemed to be much darker, much scarier. As for the air it was heavy almost to the point she could barely breathe. A loud shriek made her jump. She turned in the sound of the direction.

"Fleur…" she said knowing the high pitch shriek could only come from a girl. She slowly began to navigate her way in the direction the sound had come from. As she did her eyes darted all around.

_Where are the death eaters? _A loud pop made her look up into the sky to see a red spark being thrown up into the sky. _Someone's hurt… No… _

"Viktor…" she rushed forward and ran in the direction of where the light had come. She turned a corner and stopped seeing Viktor's back. She smiled and rushed towards him before she could reach him he turned his wand aimed at her. "Viktor it's me." She said with a smile. He didn't lower the wand and she raised an eyebrow in return. "Viktor…" his lip curled up in an animalistic way. "Viktor?" he moved towards her and she moved back raising her wand slowly as she did. "What's wrong with you?" She spotted his milky white eyes and froze. "You've been bewitched…" He flicked his wand at her sending a red beam into the middle of her chest. She flew through the air and cried out in pain as she hit the ground her wand flying from her grasp as she did. Before she could move Viktor rushed over to her and grabbed her by the front of her shirt his wand going underneath her chin as he brought her up onto her feet. "Viktor it's me!" she gasped as he grabbed onto the back of her hair. "Viktor Stop…" she said softly. "Stop please…" before she knew what happened a great force hit the side of her face and she fell to the ground her vision blurred as she watched Viktor walk away from her.

_He just hit me… _She thought as pure shock and fear filled her. _He really hit me… _She cupped her cheek as she went to reach for her wand. She watched in horror as at least fifty vines shot from the ground and began to wrap their way around different parts of her body stopping her from reaching what she needed most. _I need my wand! I can't get my wand! _She looked up to see Viktor slowly walked away.

"Viktor!" she shouted feeling a vine wrap around her neck tightly. "Viktor!" she saw him stop and slowly turn to look at her. "Viktor help me!" he stepped towards her before slowly backing away a flash of distress across his face before pure evil sunk in once more and he disappeared into the shadows. "Viktor!" she screamed as she was pulled underneath a hedge. "Viktor!"

_He's left me here… He left me here! God damn it!_

She reached for her wand only to have her hand get pulled back by one of the vines. She let out a loud cry of pain as they cut into the skin of her arms. She continued to struggle wanting badly to have her wand in hand. She was nearly half way under the hedge when her mind snapped with a brilliant idea.

"Retract!" she shouted her hands spreading out wide. A white light flooded from her palms and began battling the vines back. She smiled as they snapped away from her body, instantly freeing her. She quickly leapt to her feet and ran at her top speed. She shrieked as she felt the vines snap across her back and latch onto her jacket. "No… No…" she un did the buttons and twirled out of the jacket just in time. She backed away quickly as she watched the vines devour the old garment. "Bloody hell…" She rushed away from the scene and dove into a spinning group of hedges knowing full well it would take her somewhere else. She slammed into the ground and slowly stood looking down at her violet peasant shirt as she did. After smoothing out the fabric she glanced over her arm where she had a deep cut from one of the vines. "Damn…" she went to heal it but froze hearing someone creep up behind her.

"Miss Granger?" she spun seeing Dumbledore who was beside the Madame giant who held Fluer in her arms.

"Something very bad has happened here." Hermione said quickly.

"How did she get in?" the female headmaster asked with a remarkably brutish tone of voice.

"What's wrong?" Dumbledore asked. "What's happened?"

"One of the champions has been bewitched they're under the imperious curse… It's Viktor…" Dumbledore took a step forward.

"You're very sure about this?"

"He's the one who caused this." She pointed to her most likely bruised cheek. "Viktor would never hit me like this…" Dumbledore slowly nodded.

"The only person who can take the imperious curse away from another person-."

"Is the one who casted the spell. I know, but I'm not sure who that is…"

"I think I might…" he said quietly. "There is something else you can do Miss Granger…"

"I know I'm going to try and get to him in time… You should get to the other champions."

"I can't… I can only be in here for a few minutes at a time… How you got in I am unsure…" he said.

"Easy I came in through-." She stopped as a gust of wind surrounded Dumbledore the Madame giant and Fluer. One second they had been standing there the next they were gone. "Wonderful…" Hermione sighed. "I guess I'm on my own then…" she heard shouts and spun around quickly. Hermione ran in the direction she had heard the yells coming from. As she sprinted she looked up at the sky waiting to see a spark of red. "Where are you!?" she shouted. "Hello!?" her chest heaved as her feet slammed against the cold ground of the maze. Her heart was pounding her stress level was going through the roof.

_Please don't let him kill anyone… Please… _she rounded a corner the shouts getting louder. _I'm getting closer. _The screams suddenly stopped and she froze.

"No…" she said not knowing which way to go. "Hello!?" she started to run in the same direction she had been going. "Hello!?" she rushed past an opening and stopped before backing up. There in the middle of row of hedges lay Viktor. "No…" she rushed to his side. "Viktor?" she asked cupping his face. "Viktor come on… Viktor love open your eyes for me…" when no response came she looked up and then around before going to shoot red sparks up. As her hand reached for the sky Viktor's hand shot up and grasped onto her wrist harshly.

"How many times do I have to take care of you?" he asked in Bulgarian his clouded eyes narrowing at her. She took a shaky breath as she watched him sit up his hand still gripping onto her wrist.

"I know you're in their Viktor… You can fight this…" she said softly.

"I do not have time for you…" he snarled.

"I didn't want it to come down to this…" she took a breath before slapping him in the face hard enough to make him let her go she got to her feet quickly and pointed her wand. She would have to restrain him and then take the time to break the spell was under. Before she could fire a hex Viktor waved his hand. A rush of fire spread in front of her. She jumped back as it raged. She could see him smiling eerily as he backed away from the fire that separated them.

"Good bye..." he said before turning and running off.

"No you don't…" Hermione backed up before taking a breath closing her eyes and running forward. She jumped through the fire hearing the flames lick at her as she did. When she made it to the other side she looked at herself to make sure she wasn't set aflame. "Excellent no fire…" she said before looking up to see Viktor heading around a corner. "No you don't!" she shouted rushing off after him. "Come back here we aren't done!" she bellowed as she rounded a corner. She saw a green light rush at her and shrieked as she fell back to the ground missing the killing curse by inches.

_He just fired a killing curse… Oh my god… He's going to kill Harry or Cedric or even me… I have to stop him I can't let some stupid imperious curse ruin his life! _She rushed at her top speed after him as he fired different hexes over his shoulder, each time she would deflect or dodge them. She heard the familiar sound of hedges spinning, and saw air begin to swirl around Viktor.

"You're not going to lose me that easily." She said seeing him jump into the hedges to disappear. Before they could stop spinning she jumped in as well and grabbed onto the back of his shirt. They both slammed into the ground their wands flying from their hands.

"Get off!" he slapped her across the face. He went to get up but Hermione kicked her feet out catching his legs. He fell to the ground harshly his hand inches away from his wand. She crawled onto his back and waved her hand sending his wand flying a good fifty feet away. She went to call her own wand to her grasp only to have Viktor slam his elbow into her shoulder causing her to roll off his body and onto her back.

"No!" she yelled seeing him try to get to his feet again. She grasped onto his arm and pulled him back down. She climbed onto his body and with much difficulty pinned his arms. "Look at me Viktor this isn't you! You're still in there!" she shouted. "Fight it you're better than this fight it!"

"I don't have time for you!" he bellowed easily pulling his arms away from the weak pin. He grasped onto her arms harshly as he spun slamming her down into the ground, Hermione cried out as her head snapped back against the cold earth. "I do not have time!" he shouted his hands going to grip her neck, she shrieked slightly but stopped when his hands halted. She could see his milky eyes fade back to the rich brown ones they usually were.

"Viktor?" she asked softly.

"I don't haf time Luff…" he shook his head and she watched in horror as his expression switched from kind to evil once more.

"No no come back please come back…" she said quickly seeing his eyes become white again. "Viktor please…" he slapped her across the face and she cried out in pain.

"I have to get Potter and Diggory…" he said getting up and heading to grab his wand. Hermione got to her feet before running forward and tackling him to the ground. She wouldn't risk him going off to kill them. She wouldn't risk losing him forever because he killed two students with a forbidden curse.

"You're better than this and I know you can hear me!" she said. He made a loud shout of anger as he grabbed her by her arms and hoisted her onto her feet. He slapped her across the face before punching her in the stomach. She slowly sunk to the ground one arm still held in his grasp.

"Leave me to my task!" he shouted.

"Viktor come back!" she yelled. "I know you can hear me come back please come back!" she screamed as he slammed her down into the ground so hard it knocked the wind out of her. She let out a sob as he brought her back up a good five feet and slammed her back down as hard as he could.

"Have you had enough?!" he bellowed getting right in her face. "Have you had enough!?"

"Viktor… Please… Please come back please…" she pleaded tears rolling down her cheeks. He smacked her across the face before standing and kicking her in the stomach. She cried out as her body curled into its self. He stared down at her for a long moment before slowly backing away.

"Do not come after me again Mud blood." He said pointing before turning and walking away from her.

Hermione let out a soft sob as her arms wrapped around herself. She had lost him and there was nothing she could do about it. She knew she should give up, knew there was only a small percentage in chance she would be able to get him back. Still she couldn't bring herself to give in. She was bleeding, injured, and crying but still she couldn't give up on him. She loved him far too much to think that there was no chance he would come back to her.

"I'll never forget how nervous you looked the first time you asked me to have time with you!" She called. She heard his step instantly halt and she slowly opened her eyes to look at the night sky. "That's how you put it… Have time with me… Your English was so bad you didn't know the word date… I thought it was so charming…" she laughed softly as she wiped a tear away. "You took me to that lake… Remember the lake? We went… We went ice skating and we had our first kiss in the snow bank beside the frozen water… I knew right then I loved you…" she slowly got to her feet ignoring the pain that spread through her as she did. She brought her eyes up to see Viktor had his back turned to her.

"I don't have time…" She heard him say.

"You always have time for me…" she said softly. "Do you remember how when you went to fly us to the lake how scared I was? Then by the end of the night I wanted you to go higher in the air as we flew… I never liked to fly… You made me not only like it you made me love it… I loved it because you loved it…" he didn't move but she could tell she was getting through to him. "The next day you gave me a white gardenia flower… Do you remember that? I do… You asked me if I knew what it meant I didn't and you said it meant I was pretty… I had to be pretty because the flower said so… I kept that gardenia; it's in the corner of my work room perfectly preserved… I look at it whenever I'm not feeling my best." He turned half way and glanced at her.

"I don't have time…" he said making her frown. "I don't have time!" before he could rush at her She summoned her wand to her hand and flicked it at him. A bright light slammed into his chest. Viktor shouted as he dropped to his knees in obvious pain. His hand gripped onto his chest and Hermione cringed, she hated hurting him even if it was in self-defense. She watched Viktor slowly stand and she took a shaky breath, he looked absolutely livid.

"Do you remember this necklace you gave me?" she held up the star jem pendant that was in the shape of a rose. "It was the first real gift a boy has ever given me. The first piece of fine jewelry I have ever had in my life… You gave it to me on the ship, at the party… You said it was a Star Jem Rose for your English Rose… We danced after you gave it to me. We could barely hear the music from the party but still we danced. I haven't taken the pendant off since. Not once Viktor…" he glared into her as he walked towards her slowly.

"Mud blood…" he spat and she cringed.

"Do you remember when you told me you loved me?" his expression began to soften. "We were in Bulgaria it was right after Christmas… You told me you loved me and I started to cry because the whole time we had been together I couldn't believe that a man as amazing as you could love me… I couldn't believe that I could get so lucky…" a tear slipped down her cheek. He walked up to her and grabbed onto her arms tightly. She Cringed pain filling them instantly.

"I don't have time." She closed her eyes more tears spilling.

"All my life I had this hole in my heart, this sadness that I couldn't shake. But the moment you told me you loved me it was gone and I felt whole for the first time in my life." He started shaking her violently.

"Shut up!" he shouted. "Shut up!"

"You can't do this! You can't leave me like this!" he slapped her across the face. "Viktor I can't have that hole back in my heart I need you to come back to me." Her hands gripped onto his shirt she let out a desperate sob as he slapped her across the face once more.

"Don't you ever shut up!?" he asked gripping onto her chin to make her look at him.

"Viktor please…" he punched her across face before gripping onto her arms to keep her from falling.

"I do not have time for you!" he bellowed shaking her. "Why must you stand in my way?"

"I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! Viktor you're hurting me!" The shaking stopped and Hermione slowly opened her eyes to watch Viktor as he slowly slid down her body. She looked down and watched as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm so sorry…" he whispered. "My god I am so sorry Luff…" he sobbed, burring his face into her stomach as he held on more tightly.

"Viktor?" she asked softly a tear rolling down her cheek as she looked down at him.

"I'm so sorry…" she dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I got you back… I got you back…" she said with a relieved laugh. He pulled away and went to cup her bruised cheek. His thumb brushed over the contusion slowly as he stared at in horror.

"I tried… Tried to stop." The tears rolled down his face as his chest heaved. "I couldn't stop…" He said averting his eyes from hers. He felt sick as he remembered all the things he had done to her.

"You're back that's all that matters…" She said cradling his face in her hands. "Viktor look at me… You can't wallow right now if you do you could slip back into the imperious curse you don't want that."

"No no I don't want that." He said fear entering him.

"We need to get out of here something really big is going down I don't know what… We're not safe."

"What of Harry and Cedric?" he asked his chest heaving as they stood.

"I need to know if you got to them if you might have done something…"

"No I tried to kill Cedric but he was too fast… He knocked me out." he said focusing on what was going on instead of the fact he had just physically beaten the woman he loved most in the world. His wand flew into his hand and he started to heal the bruises over her face. "When I woke up it was to you and… You know what happened next." She nodded.

"Viktor do you remember who bewitched you?" he closed his eyes trying to concentrate. "Think hard…"

"No… No I heard someone come up behind me I turned and that's when it goes black when I wake up I know I must take out other champions… I think that was mission its… It's escaping me now what I was supposed to do."

"That's good it means the spell is wearing off…" He only nodded as his hand went to his chest where he could feel a dull pain.

_Most likely emotional I did beat the hell out of the woman I love… god I can't believe I did that… How is she even standing to be near me? How can she look at me the way she is? How can she smile at me like that? _

"Viktor is something wrong?" he couldn't bring himself to look at her as he kept rubbing his chest, the pain was steadily growing and he figured it was from sheer guilt. He felt her going to lift his shirt but he captured her hands stopping her.

"What are you doing?" he asked still not looking to her.

"You're in obvious discomfort…Let me look."

"No…" he said. "I am not in discomfort."

"Viktor I can see you are now let me look…" his hands relinquished hers she slowly lifted up his shirt. "I did this…" she said softly. "You went to run at me and I fired a spell…" she stared at the deep bruise right in the middle of his chest.

"I deserve worse pain…" he said looking down at it.

"Let's get out of here…" Hermione said as she pointed her wand up into the air and fired a red spark. They felt wind begin to swarm around them instantly Dumbledore and Karkaroff appeared.

"Is he well?" Dumbledore asked.

"He's just fine…" Hermione said taking Viktor's hand with a relieved look.

"You haf ruined chances of him winning by coming in Maze."

"She saved life you vill leaf her be…" Viktor said his eyes narrowing.

"Hermione what of Harry and Cedric?" Dumbledore asked worried for his students.

"Viktor never got to them…" she said.

"Good… We will keep this incident to ourselves while I handle whoever did this understand?" they both nodded as the hedges swirled around them again.

They closed their eyes and when they opened Viktor and Karkaroff were standing alone in front of the maze everyone cheering. Viktor looked around for Hermione only to find she was nowhere in sight. Hermione looked around to see she and Dumbledore were inside the stadium. He pointed his wand at her and instantly her appearance became less disheveled and dirty and more proper and in place.

"Run out and hug him… Act as if you are relieved to see him out of the maze…" Dumbledore instructed. "No one can know you were inside Miss Granger do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good go on." He said. She nodded as she ran through the complicated hallways of the stadium. She rounded a corner and spotted Jamous turning around in circle.

"Hermione!?" he called.

"Jamous?" she asked.

"Hermione!" he turned and spotted her. "There you are! Viktor is out!" Jamous said. "He seems dazed but is good otherwise!"

"He's out?" Hermione asked faking surprise.

"He's out! Come now! Quickly!"

Viktor continued to look around his heart beating fast. He needed her in his sight. Needed to know she hadn't left him because of what he had done. He jumped feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"Well done Krum." Dumbledore said before leaning into his ear. "Now Hermione is about to run out relieved to see you, you will act as if you haven't seen her in hours… Because you haven't…" he nodded. "Well done. Krum…" he pulled back patting him on the shoulder once more.

"Thank you…" he said as the man walked away. Viktor smiled instantly when he saw Hermione come out from the stadium. His smile faded as she stopped and looked to him.

_Everything's changed… I can feel that… I can feel it's all shifted between us… _Hermione thought as she looked at Viktor. _I still love him so much… What happened in the maze it wasn't him. I just hope he knows that…_

_She sees me differently now… She can't act as if she hasn't seen me and is glad to see me because she isn't… _she walked out from the stadium slowly. _I have to set this right. I do not deserve to have her love me… but if she doesn't… if she hates me… I won't be able to live… I need her in my life… _without thinking he moved forward and crossed the space between them. He pulled her into his arms and buried his face into her neck.

"I know I haf said it before in maze… But I am so sorry… Please please don't hate me… Please know I would never hurt you like that. Please know that the whole time it happened I was screaming and fighting to stop. I could not I tried to so hard but I could not…" he whispered his eyes shut tightly. Hermione's hands slid up his back as she smiled softly.

"I know…" she whispered as she kissed his cheek. He pulled back but only a little.

"I know you vill never forgive me." He said pain evident in his eyes.

"How can I forgive you for something you didn't do? It wasn't you Viktor… You would never do something like that…"

"I love you so much…" he said his hand set against her cheek. "I promise you I vill spend a life time making it up to you…"

"There's nothing to make up…" she said. "Nothing at all… I love you so much Viktor…"

"I don't know how…" he said as a ton of reporters swarmed around them.

"Because my heart… It was made for yours… Remember?" he smiled softly before moving forward and capturing her lips with his. Their eyes drifted closed and the sounds of the crowds and flashing cameras drifted away until all they could hear was each other's hearts beating as one. Viktor pulled away after a long moment his forehead leaning against hers. "You are my English Flower Luff…"

"You're my Bulgarian bon bon." They both laughed before Viktor moved forward and captured her lips with his in a deep heated kiss.

"I am lucky man…"

"Don't you forget it…" he smiled as he brought her close in his arms.

"I never vill Luff… Not ever…"


	50. The Choice

"Is your chest okay?" Hermione asked sitting next to Viktor on his schools bench.

"Is okay…" he said before looking to her. She was staring at the maze her knee bouncing at a rapid speed. "Luff… What is it?" he asked as he took her hand in his.

"Something isn't right Viktor…" She said.

"I feel it too…" Ron stated sitting beside her. Viktor took a look at the red head. He seemed to be in the same state of distress as Hermione.

"Something's wrong with Harry…" She said softly her eyes growing dark.

"No sparks have been fired it can't be that bad…" Ron said.

"Unless something so bad has happened to him and that he can't send up sparks… I knew I should have taught him wandless magic…"

"You didn't have enough time…" Ron said quietly. "It's been four hours now…"

"Godric Gryffindor What's taking so long?" she asked.

"I'm sure he's fine Luff…" Viktor said squeezing her hand. "Besides I know for a fact that inside there was only one obstacle and its gone now." She looked to him knowing he was talking about himself.

"I guess your right…" Hermione said quietly. A rumble was heard fallowed by a great white light high in the sky, Hermione jumped to her feet as she saw Harry and Cedric slam to the ground Harry holding the cup in his grasp.

"Yes!" Ron cheered as everyone else did. "He did it Harry won the cup!" he said shaking Hermione by the arms in an excited manner before letting her go and hugging Jamous. "Bloody hell I don't even know you but you're my best friend right now mate!" Jamous laughed.

"Uh thanks Comrade." he said.

"Thank god he made it…" Hermione said softly before she looked to Viktor who slowly took a step forward his expression dark. A scream silenced the cheering as Fluer covered her face in sheer horror. Hermione looked to see Harry was hunched over a grey looking Cedric. She took a small breath as she moved to Viktor's side. Hermione stared at the scene in confusion, not understanding what her eyes were taking in.

"Why does he look like that?" Hermione asked softly making Viktor look to her. Cedric was sickly pale with dark circles under his blank cold eyes. She watched as her friend looked around with wild desperate gaze.

"He's back!" he yelled Dumbledore kneeled before him. "Cedric told me to take his body back. I couldn't leave him. Not there… I couldn't leave him…" he sobbed. "He's back… he's back…" Viktor looked to Hermione to see she was covering her mouth her eyes filled with horror. Harry caught her gaze with a wild tear filled eye look. "He's back… Voldemorts Back!" Hermione took a sharp intake of breath.

"No…" she said shaking her head. "Not yet…" Viktor pulled Hermione into his arms; she instantly buried her face in his chest. "Please not yet…"

"It's alright Luff…" He said softly. She slowly took a look at the horrifying scene before her.

"No get away from him!" Harry shouted pushing away any one who tried to take Cedric. "Get back!"

"We have to get him out of here…" Fudge said quickly. "We have to get him out of sight Dumbledore!"

"Harry, Harry my boy it's alright. You're safe, you're both safe." Dumbledore said softly.

"I couldn't leave him there… I couldn't leave him…" Harry cried.

"You have to leave him now…"

"No!" Harry shouted. Hermione broke away from Viktor's grasp and moved to her friend's side.

"Harry…" she said softly. "Harry you have to let him go… You have to let him go…" she said softly. Harry slowly looked to her his eyes holding nothing but grief and guilt.

"Hermione… I couldn't stop it." he whispered.

"I know… I know… Now let him go Harry…" she took Harry's hands that clung to Cedric's body in hers. "Harry let him go…" his hands un latched and he instantly turned wrapping his arms around her. "Shh…" she said rocking as she placed her hand against the back of his head. "You're safe… You're safe now Harry…"

"He's back…" he whispered his voice shaking. "He's back…" Hermione looked to Ron who walked over and kneeled beside them.

"It's alright mate…" he rubbed Harry's back. "It's alright…"

"Couldn't leave him…" Harry whispered.

"Move!" Hermione looked to see Amos Diggory rushing from the stands, Mr. Weasley hot on his heels. "Move!" he pushed Dumbledore out of the way before staring at his son with a blank expression. The expression slowly morphed as sheer pain filled him. "No!" he dropped to his knees and cradled Cedric's head in his lap. "This is my son! This is my boy!" He bellowed.

"Let me take him, he shouldn't be here…" Mad eye Moody said to Hermione. She looked at him for a long moment as she continued to rock Harry back and forth. Something didn't set well with her as she looked at the new professor. "Granger, let me get him out of here." He said with a tone of urgency. "The media is going to swarm him he doesn't need that right now…" She slowly nodded and relinquished her hold of her friend.

"No…" Harry said as he was pulled away. "No!" He reached for Hermione. Hermione went to go for him but Ron held her back.

"Harry…" She whispered.

"This is not where you want to be right now…" Mad eye said as he wheeled him away. After Harry had been dragged from sight Hermione glanced at Ron who was staring at the dead body Of Cedric.

"This wasn't supposed to happen yet…" he said softly. Viktor watched as Hermione moved forward and wrapped her arms around Ron. After a long moment she pulled away.

"You okay?" she asked.

"No… But I have to be for Harry don't I?"

"Yeah you really do…" he slowly nodded before putting on a brave face.

"Come on… We shouldn't be here…" He said as he helped her onto her feet.

"Ron look at Ginny…" he glanced to see his sister was staring down at Cedric's body with a horrified expression.

"I have to tend to her…"

"Go." She said. As he rushed to his sister a sea of people began to swarm around her. She looked around trying to head back into the stadium but unable to see the way because of the crowd. She felt a hand slip into hers and begin to lead her away.

"Come Luff…" she sighed in relief seeing it was Viktor who was leading her through the crowd. She moved forward and wrapped her arms around the one that was leading her as they entered the underbelly of the stadium. They walked down the dark hallways and got to his room. He locked the door before turning to look to her. "Are you alright?" she slowly nodded. A knock sounded and Viktor walked to the door. "Who is it?"

"Viktor it's your mother!" He slowly opened the door she and Ivan instantly came in.

"Where's Stony?" Hermione asked.

"He is already at manor I took him back then came here." Ivan said.

"What has exactly happened they are saying something about some dead boy?" Sophia asked.

"One of the champions Cedric Diggory, he was killed inside the maze…" Viktor said.

"By Potter?" Ivan asked.

"Of course not." Hermione said her voice filled with anger. He looked at her quickly instantly feeling bad for the comment.

"I am sorry I am just trying to understand… If not Harry then who? No one else was in the maze?" Hermione slowly wrapped her arms around herself. "Hermione who?" Ivan asked.

"Harry said you know who did it." Viktor said knowing she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"What?" Sophia asked. "Is… Is that possible?" Everyone looked to Hermione.

"He's come back once before…" Hermione said softly. "My second year he was the one who was controlling the basilisk that petrified me…"

"He did not fully come back though that year… So how did he do it this year?" Sophia asked.

"I have a theory but it's not sound enough to speak of yet…" she said. Jamous burst through the door what seemed like hundreds of lights flashing behind him before he slammed it closed.

"It is media frenzy outside." He said.

"For Viktor?" Sophia asked.

"For Hermione…" Viktor said.

"Dah." Jamous said with a nod.

"Why me?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Your best friend is screaming you know who you know who, and you were photographed holding him over the body of Cederic after being photographed not once but twice in a heated lip lock with Viktor here… They not only want to ask you about Harry and what he's saying but about you know who but also your personal relationship with him as well."

"Of course I was holding him he just witness-." She sighed heavily. "No… No not going to do it…" she said shaking her head. "They don't deserve my anger…"

"Good woman." Sophia said with an approving nod.

"Jamous can you go see to Ron or maybe Harry?" She asked.

"I have no idea where Harry is, but I know where Weasley is, he has already been escorted into castle past media who wanted to ask him of Harry." A loud bang made them jump. "They're going to break down the door to speak to her." Jamous said seeing the wood begin to splinter.

"We will apperate you out." Sophia said walking to Hermione.

"You can't… By now Hogwarts has been put into lockdown…" Hermione said.

"We have to get her out of here." Ivan said seeing them continue to beat on the door. They heard three loud bangs.

"That is signal." Jamous said. "I had boys come to surround Hermione so we can get her to the castle."

"I can't just wait it out?" Hermione asked really not wanting to face the media storm brewing outside.

"It's better if we leave now luff trust me." Viktor said. "They'll just break down the door and then you vill haf to fight your way out…"

"It sounds really frightening out there…" she said hearing the yells.

"You haf been through worse, yes?" Viktor asked rubbing her arms.

"To be honest I am not sure I have…" she said quietly.

"Keep head down and do not look at the lights flashing alright?" he asked.

"Okay…" she nodded.

"Let's get her out of here…" Jamous stated as he pushed open the door. The other Durmstrang students had formed a small bubble of safety but around them chaos raged.

"Now let's move now…" Viktor pulled her into the small space of safety, the Durmstrang students moved closer around them as they slowly started to fight through the crowd. "Keep head down Luff…" Viktor said holding her to his chest. He could barely see where they were going because of all the flashing lights. There were at least a hundred photographers and triple that amount in reporters screaming at the top of their lungs all their different questions. He had been in some media storms before but this was by far the worse and most terrifying he had seen.

"This is ridiculous…" Hermione muttered. The walk to the castle normally only took fifteen minutes. But with the media storm around them it took a half hour. By the time they made it to the castle everyone involved was completely drained.

"Get back!" McGonagall shouted as she and a few other teachers fought the media that had followed Hermione, and the group of Durmstrang students. "You are not to be on castle grounds! Move any closer and we will be forced to take drastic measures! Now get back!" when they moved back even a few feet the teachers casted the doors closed. Hermione watched as the flashing lights and screaming reporters slowly disappeared from sight behind the heavy metal doors. She breathed a sigh of relief at the sudden quiet that came from their absence.

"Are you alright?" Viktor asked his ears ringing. She turned and nodded with a smile.

"Yes…" she said before looking to the other Durmstrang boys. "Thank you all so much…" they nodded with smiles. "I don't think I would have made it out alive without you all." They laughed.

"Miss Granger…" McGonagall walked up to her.

"Yes professor?"

"Potter is in dire need of your company… Mr. Weasley has already joined him."

"Right…" she looked to Viktor.

"Go luff…" he said. "It's alright…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes go on I'll wait for you." She nodded with a smile before she was led off by the school nurse.

"Good job comrades…" Viktor said looking to his friends. "Vell done all of you." They smiled at him proud that they had done a good job for the leader of their school.

"Krum, you are to report to Dumbledore's office right away. He and the Minister of magic are waiting to speak with you. Your parents should be waiting for you already…" McGonagall informed.

"Dah yes… You vill tell Hermione where I am?"

"I will, go on. Hurry now." He nodded before rushing off. "As for you all, arrangements have been made for you all to stay within the castle tonight. Your ship has already been surrounded by Media. I will lead you to your temporary sleeping quarters."

-o-

"Hermione…" Harry sat up in his hospital bed with an anxious look.

"Harry…" Hermione rushed past the empty hospital beds and made it to his side. She took his hand instantly as she sat on the side of his bed. "Are you alright?" he slowly nodded; she could instantly tell he wasn't. "You don't have to put on a brave face Harry…" she said as she gave his hand an encouraging squeeze. "You're amongst friends…" Harry looked from her to Ron who gave him a nod.

"Come on mate…" he said. Harry slowly nodded before looking to Hermione.

"It's alright Harry…" she urged. "Say what's on your mind."

"Hermione… He's really back…"

"I know…" she said quietly.

"What are we going to do?" He asked. Ron stared down at his hands. Harry had asked that same question of him over twenty times, each time he had no clue how to reply.

"I'm not sure Harry…" Hermione said honestly. "But we're going to do something…" he slowly nodded. "We knew this day was coming… We were just hoping it would be a few years from now yes?" he nodded again and this time Ron looked up to pay attention. He could feel one of Hermione's pep talks coming, and he knew that just like Harry he was in desperate need of one.

"I was hoping to be much older…" Harry admitted.

"If it helps you are in a way, we all are." Hermione said. "We've been through things that have aged us all." She said motioning to them as a group. "Those experiences have given us a different way of thinking then our classmates of the same age. While they think like normal students, we, the three of us, we think like aurors, and that way of thinking is going to help us in this fight." They both nodded.

"What's our first move?" Harry asked.

"The first move and I know this will be hard for you… But the first move is for you to fill Ron and I in on what exactly happened in the maze."

"I asked he doesn't want to talk about it." Ron said quietly.

"I know you aren't in the mood and I know that it's painful to speak of but the sooner you tell Ron and I what happened the sooner we can start thinking of a way to rectify this situation… To put Voldemort in his bloody grave… Once and for all…" the fire in her eyes made something with in him grow. Harry took a steadying breath and nodded.

"Right… Well it didn't exactly happen in the maze Hermione… The cup… It was a port key." She slowly nodded and held his hand in her lap as he began to fill her in on everything that had happened. Each word he said she made sure to memorize and keep in a steel trap so she would always be able to go to it for information. When he was done Hermione smiled and patted his hand. She glanced at Ron to see he was staring at Harry, sheer horror etched into his features. "That's what happened…" Harry said.

"Good, you did good…" Hermione said looking back to Harry.

"I feel like I've missed things, but I don't remember…" he said quietly.

"That's alright…" she said softly.

"You could…" he stopped. "No…"

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked.

"In Dumbledore's office he has something called a Penseive…"

"Yes it's an object that holds memories you can dive inside and get a better view on them…" Hermione said. "I myself have one…"

"I was just thinking you could take the memory to see it more clearly… but I don't want you to see it…"

"I will eventually need to… But I can't take it just yet. A traumatic memory such as this, needs to stay with in your mind for a while… You have to deal with it, because if I take it out and we dive back in you could very well go into shock." He slowly nodded.

"I wish it was out of my head… I feel like there isn't any room for anything else…" he said softly.

"Harry remember how you said you saw your parents?" he slowly nodded.

"When you think back on this night and you will… Don't think of Cedric, Or Voldemort… Think of your parents… Think of how you felt when you saw them… Think of them protecting you…" he smiled softly. "Feel better?"

"Yeah… I do…"

"Miss Granger?" she looked up to see McGonagall.

"Professor?" She asked.

"You're needed in the headmasters office…"

"I can't leave Harry just yet…" Hermione said holding his hand more tightly.

"No Hermione, you go on ahead… I think… I think I'm okay…"

"You sure?"

"Yeah… Go ahead." She kissed his forehead affectionately before getting up.

"Take care of him…" she said to Ron who nodded as she left while McGonagall walked to Harry's bedside.

"Professor…" he greeted.

"How's the arm Potter?" she asked.

"Stings, Pomfrey won't give me anything for it…" the older professor looked both ways before reaching into her cloak and pulling out a vial and pouring its substance into a pumpkin juice beside him. Harry and Ron smiled as she did this.

"Shhh…." She said handing him the goblet.

"Mums the word…" he said making the older woman smile.

-o-

Hermione stood on the first step of the stair well as it rose into the tower slowly. She stepped off it into a room filled with portraits of all the old headmasters.

"Head masters…" she greeted. They nodded at her as she walked to the door and knocked.

"Do come in." she heard Dumbledore. She smiled softly before pushing open the door.

"Hermione!" She jumped as a woman rushed forward and took her in her arms quickly. She looked over the woman's shoulder and saw her dad standing in the corner by Viktor's parents.

"Mum?" she asked. She pulled away. "Mum what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Are you alright love?" Jane inquired.

"Of course… Just an average day at Hogwarts…" Hermione said softly. Her mother set a hand on her cheek.

"Hermione… We've been filled in on everything…" she said softly. "So again are you alright?"

"I'm… I'm fine…" Hermione said with a smile. "It was Harry who was-."

"We were filled in on everything Hermione…" her father said with a less then pleased look. "Every single thing…" Hermione looked from her father and then to her mother.

"Everything darling…" Jane confirmed.

"Everything?" Hermione asked as she looked to Dumbledore who instantly nodded. She walked away from her mother towards her Headmaster with an angry expression. "You told me you would keep it all under wraps! You said it was for the greater good! What happened to that?" she asked.

"I couldn't keep a thing like Voldemort coming back from them… As good as I am I couldn't… you knew this day was coming Miss Granger…"

"I was hoping to have it after Harry Ron and I took him down." Hermione said.

"How could you keep it all from us?" she turned to her father who had asked the question.

"Because I had to…" Hermione said softly.

"We're your parents Hermione!" he shouted making her jump.

"Okay maybe we should calm down here…" Sophia said softly.

"How could you lie?!" Jack yelled. Hermione averted her eyes, guilt filling her whole being at his accusatory expression.

"Don't…" Jane said coming to her daughter's side. "She's been through quite enough don't you think!?"

"Please don't do this…" Hermione said quietly. She could feel a fight between her parents brewing.

"We didn't raise her like this we didn't raise a liar!" Jack bellowed.

"She had to lie you heard what Dumbledore said!"

"Please please stop…" Hermione said as her parents glared daggers into each other.

"I knew this place would change her. I knew we should have never let her come here!" he shouted. Hermione slowly walked away and leaned against a table. Viktor watched with troubled eyes as her parents raged right before them.

"I don't need this right now…" Hermione said quietly.

"And what deny her the god given talent she was bestowed with! To deny her this amazing world!?" Janes asked.

"Amazing!? Every year she's been in this world she's nearly died!"

"Stop!" Hermione shouted. Her parents instantly halted their yelling. "Just stop shouting at each other. I'm the one who lied I'm the one who kept secrets yell at me not one another for god sakes." She said walking back to them.

"This is the final straw Hermione." Jack said walking up to her. "We're pulling you out."

"What?" she asked.

"You cannot!" Viktor said.

"You will stay out of this!" her father yelled.

"You vill not speak to my son is such manner Jack." Ivan said stepping forward.

"Say goodbye to Viktor…" her father said. "Say goodbye to your freak friends because it all ends tonight!"

"Dad this isn't fair." She said softly.

"Life isn't fair!"

"Don't I know it!?" she shouted. "If you take me from this world they won't stand a chance to defeat Voldemort!"

"She's right she has to stay she has to help Harry…" her mother said seeing the big picture over all. She loved her daughter but she also understood how important Hermione was to the magical world she was a part of. "As scary as it is to let her do this we have to…"

"This isn't happening this is all ridiculous!" he bellowed before gripping onto Hermione's arms. "Why couldn't you have just been normal!? Why couldn't you have just been like every other girl on our bloody street!?"

"Take your hands off her!" Sophia and Jane shouted at the same time.

"Why do you have to be this Freak!? This abomination!? It isn't right! I'm taking you home you're going to go to a normal school and be a normal girl and live a normal boring life!"

"No I'm not." Hermione protested.

"How dare you?" he asked slapping her across the face. Before anyone could do anything Hermione pushed her father as hard as she could sending him stumbling back against a table.

"That's the last bloody time you raise your god damn hand to me!" she shouted. Silence fell over the room as Hermione and her father glared daggers into each other.

"Why couldn't you have just been normal?" he asked in sheer malice. "Why did you have to be a freak?" he spat.

"I'm sorry okay!?" she yelled. "I'm so sorry that you didn't have the daughter you wanted! I'm sorry I'm not normal! I'm sorry I'm a witch! I'm so sorry but I can't change it and neither can you!"

"Yes I can!" he shouted.

"No you can't!" he rushed up and grabbed her arms.

"God damn it Hermione!"

"This is who I am and as much as you want me to change I can't!"

"I won't lose another child! You hear me Hermione!? I won't burry another child of mine!" he did something she didn't expect him to. Her father pulled her into his arms and buried his face into the crook of her neck as he started crying. "I won't lose you like I lost your brother… Please come home with us… Please just be safe…" he pulled back and cupped one of her cheeks with his. "I'll be a better father…"

"Dad... You're… You're a fine father…" she said her chest tightening with emotion.

"No… No I'm not… I drink too much… I yell at you and your mother when I do… I work all the time and give you none of what's left over… I've blamed you for everything that's gone wrong." A tear slipped down her cheek. "I've been a rotten husband but I've been a worse father and I know that… You don't have to be scared to come home because of it… You don't have to be scared of me and my anger… I'll be better I swear it Mione… I can be better… Just come home give me the chance to show you that we can be a functioning well adjusted family..." she took his hands between hers and took a step back away from him.

"I want to come home but I will have to come back here…"

"No you won't." He sighed trying to find a solution. "Look you can continue to see Viktor. Okay? I'll allow that. I'm just asking you to not come back to school… You stay away from the dangers of this place… Of this life."

"I have to come back here dad… I made a promise to Harry… I made a promise to everyone…" she looked to Dumbledore who nodded.

"We need her." He confirmed.

"How can you allow her to put herself in danger?" Jack asked him.

"Because I have to… Hermione is absolutely imperative to the downfall of Voldemort… She's the wisest witch of her age, when you remove a mind like hers away from the equation the odds of us winning go down substantially."

"Fine…" he stood up straight before looking to Hermione. "I was trying to be nice. But you don't get a choice… Not anymore. Young lady we're taking you home I'll do it with you kicking and screaming if I have to…"

"No you won't…" Hermione said softly her chin jutting out in defiance.

"I'm your father and I can do what I like! You don't have any choice over your life! Not until you're seventeen and by that time this whole thing will hopefully be over… Or you'll have fallen so behind in the magic that there will be little you can do to help."

"Dad I'm going to ask you to reconsider…" Hermione said.

"You can ask but it's not going to happen…"

"I'm staying here." She said defiantly.

"I'm your father you will mind what I say…" he said taking a step towards to find in surprise she didn't take a step back.

"You're actually really in law no longer my father…" Hermione said quietly everyone looked to her in surprise.

"What?" he asked.

"I knew this day was coming…I knew you would find out about all that had happened and I knew you would act this way… So I took measures… I got emancipated…" She stated.

"It's true…" Dumbledore said. "As of last year, Hermione here is her own guardian…" Viktor looked to Hermione. Not once in their relationship had she mentioned that fact that she was in the eyes of the ministry and full-fledged adult.

"What?" Jane asked. Hermione looked away from her mother. The pain in her eyes was far too hard to face. "Hermione… Dear… You got emancipated?"

"I'm sorry mum… But you know I can't be kept away from this world… Not because I don't want to… But because I really can't. Harry needs me, and I won't deny him my support…"

"That's not the only reason you did it…" Dumbledore said. "You should lay everything out on the table. You've been given the rare chance to do so you should take that chance Miss Granger…"

"What else is there?" Jane asked. Pain flickered across her daughter's expression as Hermione wiped a tear away quickly.

"Things got so bad Mum…" she said her voice breaking. Sophia covered her heart the sound of Hermione's voice pulling at her heart strings in the worst of ways. "I got…" Hermione's jaw clenched as she looked away. "I got scared…" she admitted before looking to her mother.

"My sweet girl…" Jane said softly seeing the pain behind her daughters brave face.

"I worried that they might come after you… I wanted to make sure that they would think there was no reason to hurt you because I was no longer legally yours…" Hermione regained her ground making sure no more tears fell in front of her mother or father. "I'm so sorry Mum… I had to do it… I had to…"

"This is ridiculous!" Jack shouted. "I will fight this."

"You can try but in this world you're just a muggle…" Hermione said taking on a stoic expression. "I'm a witch… The ministry will take my side over yours ten out of ten times… It's unfair but that's how it goes…"

"In the muggle world though you are still my daughter." He said pointing.

"No she isn't…" Dumbledore said. "When she became emancipated in this world she became so in your world… Legality is not separated by magic like most other things."

"I can't believe this…" Jack muttered, his hands on his hips

"I'm sorry mum…" Hermione repeated once more. She needed her mother's forgiveness for lying and for keeping the secrets she did. "I had to do it…"

"I know love…" she walked over to Hermione and wrapped her arms around her daughter tightly. "I'm just so sorry you had to… My sweet girl I love you so very much much…" she said softly.

"I never wanted to hurt you like this…" Hermione whispered.

"I'm not hurt…" she pulled away and cupped her daughters cheek.

"You're not?" she asked.

"No love not at all…" she said taking her daughters hands. "In a way I'm so very proud. I was proud before for having such an amazing brilliant daughter… Now though I'm so proud that I have an amazing brilliant strong and brave daughter… I always knew you would do great things, I just didn't know how important those great things would be."

"You're supporting this?" She turned and looked to her husband.

"How can I not? She's my daughter…" Jane stated.

"She's going to get herself killed!" Jack yelled.

"No… We've lost one child… I don't think any force in the universe is as cruel as to take the other one away… Besides she's kept herself safe thus far… Against giant snakes, Werewolves, those… Dementor beings… am I saying that right dear?" Hermione nodded at her mother with a small smile.

"She nearly got killed every time Jane!"

"But she didn't die… I think we owe her some credit here." She said taking her daughters hand. "She's strong; we should give her a chance Jack."

"No… Hermione you either come home with us now or not at all…" Hermione stared at him for a long moment.

"What?" she asked.

"You cannot ask her such a thing…" Sophia said moving forward.

"Dad…" Hermione said softly.

"You heard me young lady you either come home now or not at all! Make your choice. Family or this war? Which do you choose?"

"I choose both…" She said quietly.

"You can't choose both!" He bellowed.

"Dad…"

"Legally I'm not your father remember? I'm giving you one chance to save your ties to your family… Choose."

"I have to choose both. I can't face what I'm going to face without my family!" Hermione said in obvious distress.

"Jack don't ask this of her… She needs us…" Jane said.

"Hermione choose…" He said. "If you don't choose to go with us now you won't see me or your mother again understand? Not ever… So choose. Your family or this stupid war!" he grabbed onto her mother's hand and pulled Jane away from her daughter.

"Mum…" Hermione stumbled forward reaching for her.

"Home or war which is it!?" Hermione stared at him for a long moment. "Choose damn it!" a tear slipped down her cheek as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I choose Harry…" she said softly pain filling her as she did. "I choose Harry…"

"You choose Harry?" He asked.

"Yes… I choose Harry…"

"Say goodbye to us because you won't be seeing us ever again…" he went to drag Jane away only to have her break from his grasp and rush to Hermione. "Jane!" he bellowed.

"This isn't good bye dear…" she whispered as she threw her arms around her daughter.

"Jane let her go!" Jack shouted as he pulled at his wife.

"Mum…" Hermione whispered clinging to her mother.

"This isn't goodbye, I love you so much..."

"Mum…" she let out a soft sob as her mother was torn away from her.

"I love you dear!" she yelled. "This isn't good bye!"

"Yes it is…" Her father said before looking to Hermione. "I hope you're happy because you've lost everything a family, a home, and the support of a family."

"No she hasn't…" Sophia said setting her hands on Hermione's shoulders. "We will take her in…" she looked to Jane who had tears rolling down her cheeks. "We will take her in…" Jane nodded at her with a watery smile.

"Thank you Sophia…" she whispered.

"Fine, you deal with her…" her father grabbed onto a small tin cup and instantly him and Jane disappeared.

"Hermione!"

"Mum!" Hermione shouted taking a step forward as she heard her mother's fading voice call out her name. She stared at the spot they had been standing for a long moment. Viktor watched Hermione closely. She had every emotion known to man flashing across her expression in that moment. Dumbledore walked to Hermione and set a hand on her shoulder. He turned her slowly making her look to him.

"You did the right thing…" he said. "Do you hear me Hermione? You did the right thing…" he said with a sure expression.

"I sacrificed my family… How can this be right when I feel so terrible?"

"Your mother was right when she said it wasn't good bye… Besides… Remember what we planned on doing when it got too dangerous…" she slowly nodded. "Now you won't have to do that… This is really for the better. They will be much safer this way… You did the right thing… Besides you didn't trade all your family away did you?"

"No…" she shook her head. "No I didn't… I still have Harry."

"You still have Harry…" He said with a kind hearted look. "Now… I'm going to leave you all to talk over what just happened. I feel my ears burning and have a feeling someone outside the door needs to speak to me… Now… Are you alright?"

"Yes… Yes I'm, I'm okay…"

"Good… Your mother was right… You are so very strong and brave…" she smiled softly at her headmaster as he walked away and out the door. When it closed she looked to Viktor and his parents.

"That was intense are you sure you are alright?" Ivan asked.

"I'm okay…" she said her arms crossing over her chest.

"We will start making arrangements with the ministry to get you a visa into our country…" Sophia said.

"Its very nice for you all to offer your home to me… But I will be okay on my own… I inherited a lot of money from my grandfather and a home from my grandfather I will be alright on my own."

"No I will not haf this." Ivan said. "You are family to us we must haf you stay with us."

"I couldn't be such a burden." He walked over to her and set a hand on her shoulder.

"You are not burden, you are family. Besides Sophia and I always wanted daughter…"

"It is true…" Sophia said with an excited nod.

"Now we vill not haf to wait for you to marry Viktor to get one into our home… Please… Stay with us…"

"I don't know…" she said softly.

"Hermione…" Viktor walked to her and took her hands in his. "Please stay with family and I… Please… I vill feel better if you do…" she looked at him for a long moment before glancing and Ivan and Sophia.

"Are you all sure?"

"Dah yes!" Ivan said clapping in victory.

"We will make preparations right away." Sophia said walking over and wrapping her arms around her. "This way will make it easier for you to continue to speak to your mother… We haf secret tea times without your fathers knowledge…"

"Really?" she asked.

"All the time." She winked.

"We must go now if we are to get proper papers in time for schools end we will need to start now." Ivan said hugging her. "Stony Nick and Dag will be so glad to haf you…." He apperated from sight instantly.

"I vill write to you right away…" Sophia said hugging her and then kissing her cheek. "Till then you keep good care of her…" she said to her son as she hugged him.

"I vill mother…" he nodded as she apperated away. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest once more. She took a small breath as she looked around the office. Viktor watched her for a long moment before setting a gentle hand upon her shoulder.

"Mina…" he said softly. She instantly turned in his arms and buried her face in his chest as a sob escaped her body. He looked down at her for a long moment as she continued to cry before wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"I did the right thing…" she cried. "Tell me I did the right thing…"

"You did luff…" he said softly as he kissed the top of her head. Hermione buried her head into his chest as she gripped onto his shirt. "Its' alright luff…" he said rubbing her back in a soothing manner. Viktor knew that Hermione's decision had been hard but he also knew it had been necessary. Hermione slowly pulled away trying to collect herself.

"Okay…" she breathed as she wiped the tears away. "Okay, I have to stop this… If start I won't be able to stop…" she walked away over to a mirror. "This won't do…" she stated seeing the tear tracks across her cheeks. She waved her hand and any evidence of her crying faded from sight. Viktor frowned at the brave face as he took a small step forward.

"It's okay to feel something Luff…" he said fearing what would happen to her if she buried her true emotions.

"I can't right now… I have to go back to Harry. I can't let him see that I had cried. He needs me to be strong for him right now. Ron isn't doing a very good job of that so I will…" she went to walk away but Viktor grabbed her hand and wheeled her back to face him.

"Luff I think you should go maybe rest for the night…"

"I'll rest when it's safe to do so… Tonight though I'm going to stay by Harry's side just in case…"

"Then I vill stay by your side… Just in case."

"If you feel you must." he leaned forward and kissed her softly

"I feel a must…" he said. She smiled under his touch. Before he could pull away she moved forward and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"I know I've never said it before but… Viktor… I'm so very thankful for you…" She whispered. "I love you Viktor…" He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too Mina…" he said as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. "I love you so very much..."

-o-Fin-o-

**A NOTE FROM KARATEGIRL666**

So there it was the last chapter of Me and Miss Granger. But have no fear right now the next installment is up. So if you want to see the relationship between Viktor and his Miss Granger grow even more I hope you will take the time go to my stories page and click on:

**ME AND MISS GRANGER II**

-o-

Real quickly, I'd just like to thank everyone who stuck with all fifty chapters. I have to say with this story I have really found my true wonderful readers. I know it was rocky with the spelling errors and my horrendous Grammar but if you'd like I've spent the last two weeks re reading all past chapters and editing them and adding in even more cute moments between our two main characters. So if you ever want a refresher in the story line I implore you to maybe check those chapters out.

So thank you all and I really really hope you check out:

**Me and Miss Granger II**


End file.
